


Goddess of Arceus: Journey Through Kanto

by MrTwilight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Deepthroating, Destruction, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Legends, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Motherhood, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Other, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rage, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Talking Pokemon, Threesome, Transformation, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 186,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: THIS IS A TRILOGY AND IS NOT THE FIRST BOOK. If you haven't read the first part please search for Goddess of Arceus: Journey Through Johto. You will get the summery and other notes there. If you did that already, then continue reading and thank you for doing so.





	1. Recovering is a Team Effort

**Please read the summery above before reading this book**

A little over a month has passed since my destructive outburst on my way to the Indigo Plateau that cost the lives of my best friends. Each day that passes, I move deeper into my mind as I stare at the newspaper clipping that I taped to my ceiling. A reminder that I was bested as a so called goddess and chosen of the god of Pokemon Arceus. Or perhaps that it is the only picture of my beloved Vanquisher and Sudowoodo, my lovers, and my first two friend that I ever had.

“Arceus’s heart smites the corrupt’. The title said before the article. “Nearly a week ago, Maggie Peli AKA, Goddess of Arceus smites an army of cultist acolyte's of Grim Skies at Route 26 with her divine power. The police just now unblocked the roads as they desperately made sure no cultist remain lurking in the woods so she wouldn’t have to face them again, if and when she decides to come back to challenge the Elite Four. After she leveled half of a mountain to smother them, her status remains a mystery as she disappears without a trace. The death toll remains unknown as the police refuse to release that information to protect Maggie from unnecessary hate crimes, but Officer Jenny did give us Maggie's loss of her beloved Golduck and Sudowoodo. Golduck AKA Vanquisher was the strongest of her team at level one hundred. While her Sudowoodo had no nickname, she no doubt cherished him as much as her team leader.”

Storm moaned as she stretched in my cotton pajama bottoms, accidentally fisting me in the process.

“Wow, I like the feeling of that.” She said as she started to feel around in me, then peeked out of my pants with worry before she looks to my Crystal to see it was still black with depression.

She sighed as she crawls up to me, then licked my lips.

“I love you.” She said, making me wrap my arms around her before hugging her. “Are we eating today?”

I said nothing as I stared at the picture, then she sighed again before closing her eyes.

“Please recover for me.” She whined. “I can’t stand seeing you like this anymore.”

I pulled out a sleeping mask and put it on her head, making her giggle.

“Smart ass.” She said as she took off the mask, then looked to my face while her smile fades from me not smiling.

“Honey, will you come to the supermarket with me?” My mom asked.

“Sure.” She said.

“Sorry sweetie, I wasn’t talking to you.” She said, making her look around to see I was the only other person inside my room.

“I don’t think she will.” She said, making my mom look to the stone before she sigh and walks to me, then picks me up.

“I’m sorry, you need to get out of the house.” She said as she started to leave my room. “You been in that bed staring at that clipping for a month now.”

Once she started heading down the stairs, my crystal appeared in my hand, making me send it down the stairs with a pulse as it turned red for a second. My mom sighed as she noticed it was only until it was out of my hand before it turned black again. She picked it up and put it in my fanny pack before putting it on me. Ribbons came running into the house.

“I felt her discharge, is she...” He started to yelp with excitement, then his blue ears fell back in sorrow as he saw my face. “Damn it.”

He turned away before my grandma came into the house as she stared at him before she looked at my mom, then to me.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yes mom.” My mom said, making her call out Gallade.

He looked at me, then tears started to fall from his face as he looked away.

“What’s wrong?” My mom asked.

“It’s her feelings.” My grandma said. “He’s extra sensitive to the negative ones. Honey bare with her and take us to the Supermarket.”

“Yes mom.” He said with emotion in his voice, then touched my mom and her before teleporting to the Supermarket’s door.

My grandma, pulled out a few hundred Pokedollars and gave it to him.

“For the blow to your senses.” She said. “Get something you like.”

“No thanks.” He said as he looked at me, then reached for me. “Can I have her?”

My mom looked at me, then passed me to her before he placed his hand to my head.

“Take over please.” He said, making me look at him. “I wish to see what you're blocking from everyone.”

I pushed him back with my barrier before floating into the sky, making him sigh.

“Damn it, forgive me Kris.” He said. “I just want to understand and possibly find a way to help.”

“It’s fine honey.” My mom said. “Please watch over her.”

“That’s if I can.” He said. “She's about to go beyond my sight range by the glimpse of her thoughts that I got.”

“Like hell she is.” Ho-oh growled before he leaped out of hiding to snatch me from the sky and pull me back down to my mom.

“Thank you.” My mom said as she stared at him in disbelief.

“Anything for her.” He said and flew away.

A man in a slaver uniform caught my eye, making the area turn red before everyone looked to me, then to the man before Gallade took him down.

“Where do you think you are going?” He growled before thinking. “I need an officer at The Supermarket for a pickup on a slaver.”

A cop came running to him, then they cuffed him with a smile before he looked at me with sorrow as he took him away, making the area dim down.

My mom walked into the market as she hugged me to her while putting my head on her shoulder. A sharp poke filled my neck, making me whine as I looked to the person to see a man running away, but I sent him flying back to me while everything when red again.

“What did you inject my daughter with?” My mom growled as the man whined in pain while blood came out of his nose.

My mom gasp as she rubbed my back.

“Calm sweetie.” She said just as the man dropped the injector as he passed out, then fell to the ground as I looked to the injector while it moved to me.

My mom grabbed it, then sighed.

“You could have asked sir.” My mom said as an officer came to us. “No charges, it was an antidepressant.”

He nodded as he sent out a Chancy.

“Heal him please.” He said.

“With pleasure.” She said as she placed her hand on him, making her hand start to glow.

My mom set me down then looked into my eyes.

“Please find something for yourself to enjoy.” She said. “If you leave the store, then I’m grounding you from the house for a week.”

The cop giggled.

“I haven’t heard that one before.” He said, making her smile.

“I kinda wish I can kick her out without a punishment, but I know that would make things worse for her.” She said, making his smile fade to worry before he nodded.

I took a deep breath before walking up the stairs until I came up to the plush doll area, making me stare at the Golduck doll before my mom grabbed it.

“Is this what you want?” She asked, making look to her before she sighed. “No it’s not, I can’t bring him back honey.”

I walked up the stairs until I got to the roof, then spotted Mitch battling my teacher just as my teacher made his Nidoking use Pay Day on Machoke.

“Pathetic.” Machoke said.

“Ice Punch.” Mitch said.

“Dodge and counter with Poison Jab.” My teacher said, but it was too late since Machoke was too close and Nidoking was struck before becoming frozen solid.

“Yes!” Mitch yelped. “Finish him off with another.”

Machoke sent another jab, shattering the ice before Nidoking fell to the ground with a moan.

“Dang it.” He whined.

“It’s okay buddy.” My teacher said with a smile as he held up a Technical Machine and some cash. “You did well Mitch and you earned my Technical Machine I wagered. I hope you have as much fun with Flamethrower as I did.”

“Thank you Mister Ollie.” Mitch said as he took it and put it in his bag while he turned to me before his mouth dropped open once he saw me, then he looked to my crystal before sighing.

He walked to me and hugged me before kissing me on the lips.

“Did you come on your own?” He asked, making me shake my head before he whined. “Can we speak please.”

I placed my hand on his head before taking over, making him moan as I caught myself.

“No, go back to your body, I can’t breathe.” He gasped. “That’s way too much depression for me.”

I went to my body as my teacher stared in alarm.

“Is there coming back from that?” He whined.

“When the medication a man gave her works, yes.” My mom said, making him nod as she picked me up. “Did you get anything?”

“No she didn’t.” Ho-oh said, making me look to him before I pulled him to me. “What are you doing?”

I placed my hand on him and took over, making him grunt.

“No, I can handle it.” He said. “Just give me a few seconds to do so.”

He took a deep breath before I felt his mind relax.

“Okay, I’m good.” He said, making me take flight and grab Mitch.

“Wait, my Machoke.” He yelped as he called him back, then I took off into the sky.

“No honey, I am not upset that you didn’t visit me.” Ho-oh said. “I understand why and still feel the repercussion with your all out attack on the mountain. Your energy lingers if it’s that powerful honey. No, it won’t harm anything.”

I landed at my orchard, making him moan when he saw the berries I was about to pick for him.

“Can’t wait and thank you.” He said, making me smile as I started to eat his fill. “No more, your going to make me burst.”

Mitch giggled before I passed a few to him, making him smile and take it and share with his team.

Once they were full, he called them back before I took him home.

“Wait can you take me to my mom so I can get my allowance.” Mitch asked, making me change course before landing at the Blackthorn City Gym.

“Thanks.” He said as he ran inside while several people stared with a dumbfounded expression as some took pictures.

“God, that face never gets old.” Ho-oh said with a chuckle, making the people taking the pictures smile as they looked to them. Something stroked my back, making me look down to see it was Clare.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“How is she?” She asked.

“Not good, but I feel her burden lifting as she unloaded her thoughts on to me during her take over.” He said, making her nod with a sigh.

A feeling of danger splashed over me, making Ho-oh feathers start to puff up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked in worry.

“I don’t know, this only happens when I’m threatened.” He said as I looked around. “She senses something.”

I spotted a Team Rocket Grunt with a sniper rifle just as he fired, making me block a dart with a barrier.

I opened my mouth before a small blue ball of flames formed instantly. The grunt gasp just as I shot it at him, making him leap into cover as the fire splashed over a rock until it was completely blackened.

“Calm honey, don’t use my Sacred Fire on a human!” Ho-oh yelped as I flew to the man’s gun and crushed it as a cop came running to me and grabbed the man while he stared at me nervously.

I put the gun up, making him pulled out an evidence bag before grabbing the barrel with his hand in side the bag.

“Thank you Maggie.” He said as I walked back to the Gym.

Another Grunt came out before throwing an Ultra Ball at me. Ho-oh gasp as I felt his urge to move, but I just stared at the grunt as the ball bounced off me, making me pick it up and put it in his beak.

“How is that possible?” Ho-oh yelped. “I’m wild.”

“No one can catch you while I possess you.” I said, making him sigh in relief as the cop grabbed the grunt as he stared out in confusion and cuffed him.

“That’s good to know.” He said. “Let’s get out of here before you go all out again.”

I turned to the Gym to see Clare staring at me in worry while Mitch waited for me. I picked him up before flying back home, then sent him down.

“Thanks for the date again.” Ho-oh said. “Expect a treat soon.”

I smiled and nodded before leaving to my body to see I was still in my mom’s arms at the store. She looked at me, then to the crystal in her hands to see it was teal now, making her smile as she kissed me.

“I’m glad you are feeling better now.” She said. “Please recover the rest of the way. Do you want anything now?”

I shook my head, then spotted a Golduck as she stared at me with hope, making the Crystal glow bright green before my mom gasped as she looked at me, then to what I was looking at before she whined.

“Honey, that’s not yours.” She said. “It’s...”

“Vanquisher’s first mate.” I said, making her look at me in disbelief while the Golduck smiled.

“I’m glad I was able to help with your mood sweetie.” She said. “Will you battle my trainer?”

I reached into my bag before pulling out Mews ball to see she was inside, making me smile as I nodded.

“Thank you.” She said as she turned to Tony and grabbed his hand before pointing to me, making him smile.

“Thank you Maggie.” He said as he threw a ball. “Come out Sparky.”

Sparky revealed himself as a Pikachu, making me smile as I tossed Mew out before she gasped as she looked around while everyone's mouth dropped open.

“Who stole me?” She growled as she looked back before disbelief filled her face. “Or should I say, who am I to thank for bringing you back from the deep?”

“Ho-oh for half, then her.” I said as I pointed to Golduck, making Mew look at her, then smiled. “Metronome.”

“With pleasure.” She said and started to sing with a dance, then a large glob of purple sludge shot at Sparky.

“Toxic.” Mew moaned with discomfort. “Nasty stuff there.”

“Damn it.” Tony whined as he pulled out a Pecha berry. “Here buddy.”

Sparky looked back before catching it and ate it, then he moaned in relief.

“Metronome.” I said.

“No, lets not.” He said as she started to dance. “Thunderbolt.”

A bolt shot at her, but she was dancing to much to hit her and it almost hit me instead if my barrier didn’t stop It, making Mew gasp, then sigh. She stopped dancing just as three eggs appeared out of thin air and launched at Sparky before exploding.

“Oh, egg bomb.” Mew said as Sparky moaned while he struggled to get to his feet.

“Can you still go?” He asked.

“No.” He whined. “She’s too strong for me.”

“Yeah, don’t let any of my randoms hit you.” Mew said with a giggle. “Not much can withstand my attacks.”

I sent a pulse, making Sparky stand up with disbelief on his face before walking to Tony’s side. Tony tossed out his next Pokeball, revealing a cyan Psyduck.

“Hay there sweetie.” I said.

“Hi daddy.” She said, making me giggle.

“That’s going to take some time to get used to.” I said. “I’m not your dad, but I kinda was involved with that.”

A few people smiled as my mom chuckled.

“Metronome.” I said.

“What’s with you and that move?” Tony whined.

“I’m a gambling girl when it comes to her.” I said, making Mew smile as she started her dance. “It’s her favorite move and I want to make her happy.”

“Psychic.” He said.

“Well that’s not going to help you much.” Mew said. “I’m psychic too.”

A barrier appeared over her, making her giggle.

“Well, now it won’t help you at all.” She said. “I used Protect.”

“Damn it.” He growled, making her giggle again.

“Back to the dancing.” She said as she started to dance.

“Surf.” Tony said.

“Thanks, I needed a bath.” She said, making everyone giggle just as a wave hit her, making her stagger to the floor. “Damn, a critical, but I’m good still.”

Once she got in the air again her arms started to glow just before she flew to him and kissed him on the cheek, making Psyduck smile before she whined and grabbed her head.

“Sweet kiss.” Mew said. “I love that move If I get to kiss the cuties.”

Everyone giggled as Tony smiled weakly.

“I don’t have anything to cure that confusion buddy.” Tony said as Mew started to dance. “Use surf if you can.”

A wave came up and hit her, making her take a breath.

“So refreshing.” She said before I smiled as she sent out a Shock Wave, making a barrier appear everywhere besides Psyduck before her whined as she fell.

“Good try sweetie.” I said as I sent a pulse at her, making her stand and walk to Tony.

“Okay, your up Golduck.” He said. “Do your best to dodge her randomness and hit her with your best Ice Beam.

Mew giggled as she started to dance just as she was struck by the beam.

“Did you really just take that blow without even trying to dodge it?” I growled, making her look at me in worry.

“Sorry, I forgot you don’t like seeing your Pokemon frozen.” She said. “It won't happen again.”

I sighed as I nodded, then she look forward just as an explosion filled the air, making barriers filled the room. Once the smoke faded, Mew was on the ground while Golduck was panting.

“Damn it.” Mew whined. “I hate that move.”

I sent a pulse at her with a sigh.

“How much is the loss?” I asked.

“Wait, you don’t have your team with you?” He asked.

“No, half of them are dead and the other half is unknown.” I said, making his face filled with grief. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“I will not accept that.” I said.

“One hundred twenty for eight badges.” My mom said. “Times the level of your strongest Pokemon.”

“Damn, that’s twelve thousand.” I said.

“She’s level one hundred!” Tony yelped.

“Yep.” Mew said before he looked at Golduck.

“What level are you now?” He asked.

“Ninety.” She said with a smile.

“Okay, I insist, you don’t owe anything.” He said.

“I can’t afford it even if you didn’t.” I said as I pulled out the rest of my money before he shook his head.

“Keep it.” He said as he called his team back and fled the store.

I took a deep breath as I put it away, then put Mew’s ball in my bag as she came to me and hugged me.

“I’m glad your back.” She said. “Can I be on your team now?”

“Yes, as my side team like we are doing now.” I said. “I don’t really want to flaunt you around all the time and risk you getting stolen from me.”

She sighed as she nodded.

“However, I will use you against Lance as my trump card.” I mumbled into her ear, making her smile as she nodded.

“Take me home Grandma.” I said as I looked at her.

“Okay.” She said, then looked to my mom.

“Are you ready honey?” She asked.

“Yes mom.” My mom said before my grandma sent out her Gallade.

“Take them home while you stay here.” She said. “I’m not done shopping.”

He looked at me, then smile before kissing me on the cheek.

“Welcome back honey.” He said before teleporting us to my room.

My mom set me down before I made a barrier appear around me, then I shot a Crimson Beam through the roof.

“What’s wrong honey?” She yelped.

“Calling my team.” I said, making her smile.

“Can’t believe you made Mitch come running to that.” She said with a giggle.

“Well hopefully its the same with my team.” I said as I laid down and closed my eyes.


	2. Paying my past due love and respect

“I’m here, where's the attacker!” Shade growled, making me smile as I tossed my crystal at him.

He looked at it before disbelief filled his face as my smile widened.

“About time.” He said with a sigh and leaped on me, making me yelp out.

“Get off my chest, you sack of bricks.” I growled before my mom giggled as he smiled and got off me, then I kissed him as I got over him, making him stare at me in my eyes.

“Really, this is a first.” He said.

“Yeah, on both sides.” I said. “You never do it to me and I’m starting to wonder if you even love me.”

“How can you tell if you can sleep through a hurricane?” He asked.

“Really?” I said, making Mew giggle as she nodded.

“Trainer battle.” He said. “Right next to your room and it startled me to a finish.”

I smiled as I felt around his groin until I felt the lump.

“Took you a second there.” He said with a smile, then it faded. “Tell me you didn’t think I was a girl for a second there.”

I giggled as I shook my head while he started to grow. Once he was able to hold a cup up, I looked down to see he was a decent size of six inches.

“Damn, not bad.” I said, making him grin before I started to suck him.

“Oh god.” He moaned. “I think I want more of this.”

Mew moved over his face, making him chuckle as he started to eat her out.

“Fuck, I can’t hold on much longer with that incredible mouth of yours.” He moaned.

“That was quick.” Mew said. “I can last longer than four seconds. Don’t swallow please. I want some.”

“Shut it.” He growled, making me giggle.

I pulled Mew's mouth to my mouth and push half the cum into it, but she turned it into a kiss as I noticed Mitch smiling while he filmed me.

“So hot.” He said as I got off the bed and walked to him. “I don’t know why lesbian action always gets me on.”

I kissed him, making him smile as he opened his mouth just as I predicted and transfer the rest, then disbelief filled his face.

“Wasn’t expecting that.” He said, making me grin. “Another like to my list.”

“Shade, do you know where the others are?” I asked.

“Ribbon’s is in my pillow.” He said as he patted it, making Ribbons whine. “And the last time I saw Striker, he was getting laid by a gang of cute girls that wouldn’t stop following him around and asking him for sex. And for Storm...”

His eyes glowed for a second.

“Don’t yell in my head!” Storm whined in my closet, making me walk to it to see her riding a Machop sex doll.

“Where in the hell did you get that?” I asked. “I want a Machoke doll.”

“I bought it.” She said with a giggle.

“That explains why I’m low on money.” I said with a sigh. “Those aren’t cheap.”

“Sorry.” She whined as her ears fell back.

“It’s fine, you and our team’s happiness is top of my list.” I said. “Finish up and get ready for travel.”

“The smell of your pussy would help that.” She said, making me giggle before I moved to her.

She started to sniff me, then ate me while she continued to ride the doll. A few minutes later, she moaned.

“From now on don’t hide while using that.” I said. “I like watching this.”

She nodded with a smile, then jumped to my shoulder as I closed the door.

“Time to go Ribbons.” I said.

He whined, making me look at him.

“Tell me he’s not sick.” I whined.

“No, he don’t sleep much since the war.” Shade said.

“Then you might want to move.” I said as I put my hand up, making him roll out of the way just as I shot four pulses.

“I’m up, I’m up.” He yelped as he fled my room, making me giggle. “Jerk.”

I giggled again as he peeked his head in with frustration, then I pulled him to me before kissing him in the lips and hugging him. He smiled as he rubbed his head on me.

“Now the last team member.” I said as I started walking downstairs.

“Route 36 is where I saw him getting fucked to exhaustion by six girls and they literally was all over him.” He said.

“Damn.” I said, making Mitch giggle as I got to the bottom step. “What a lucky guy.”

I looked to Mitch, then walked to him before hugging him.

“I’m going now.” I said, making him nod.

“I’m coming with.” He said as my mom came to me with my backpack and a small smile. “I’ll never let you go alone, then find out that you were killed from a surprise attack.”

“That can’t happen, I have ESP for danger recently.” I said as I put on my bag that felt like it was full of bricks.

“Jeez, I wish I had half the things you are learning.” He said.

“What did you pack, the fridge?” I whined, making them giggle.

“More like the cupboards.” She said. “All canned veggies, gravy packets, noodles and stuff like that.”

I nodded.

“Well, wish me luck with the League now that I’m down two teammates.” I said, making her shake her head as she grabbed an envelope from a table and gave it to me.

I looked at it to see it was from Lance, making me open it to see it was full of cash and a letter. I pulled out the letter to see it said, ‘thank you for battling me without Pokemon and giving me a mind blowing experience on how powerful you really are on your own. It may not count in the League, but I refuse to fight you again until you are back to full strength, so don’t come back until you have your team of six strong. I will make sure your Pokemon are buried in the Pokemon cemetery near your house by the end of this week. Please know that I am in grieving as well with my Dragonite being taken down and wish you the best of luck recovering from the ordeal.

I purchased you a lifetime Pass to the Magnet Train that can be used to get to Goldenrod City and Saffron City quickly, but you will have to get it from the new security checkpoint where we met and is currently under construction and will be for a few months. While doing that I suggest taking on the Gym leaders in Kanto by heading east from the checkpoint. Best of luck honey’. I looked to my mom.

“When was this given?” I asked.

“Week after the road was opened.” She said.

“Did you challenge him?” I asked.

“No, I didn’t wish to leave your side while you drowned.” She said.

“Literally.” Mitch mumbled. “I couldn’t breathe.”

I kissed her on the lips, making her smile as she turned it into a French kiss, then Mitch took a picture before my mom giggled.

“How much space you have left on that freaking thing?” She asked.

“Quite a bit.” He said with a grin. “I got the best of the best that currently out for storage.”

“Time to go see how Striker is holding up while buried head deep in pussy.” I said, making everyone giggle.

“Run with me.” I said and started running before taking flight, making them gasp.

“When did you learn to control it.” Mitch asked as I soared over the trees.

“I didn’t.” I said. “An invisible barrier is around you.”

He touched Storm, making her look back.

“Hands off my ass if you don’t plan to finish me off.” She said, making him chuckle, then pull her off my shoulder and started to eat her out.

“She's still better than you.” She moaned. “But you’ll get the job done.”

I smiled as I shook my head.

“Why aren’t you practicing your flying?” I asked.

“I do when I’m not with you.” She said. “Oh that reminds me, Your mom perfected me to the best she can. I now know Thunderbolt, dig, Iron tail and Pay Day.”

“Thank you for getting my Pay Day back mom.” I said with a sigh of relief. “I want you to favor that move during your training.”

I pulled off my bag and pulled out her clothes and started dress her while she started to grunt.

“Stop dressing me, I’m losing focus and I need to explode.” She whined

“Nip her clit with your teeth.” I said, making her yelp out before she cream a heavy load.

“Wow.” They said at the same time, making the rest of the team bust out laughing as I continued to dress her.

Once she was dressed, I placed a money pack on her waist.

“Don’t lose that.” I said. “Keep half the money you earn while the rest goes to the team.”

She nodded with a smile. Once I got to Route 36, I spotted Striker on the ground covered in leaves as a girl watched over him, making me fly down to her. The girl looked at me and smiled.

“I’m glad your well again Maggie.” She said. “My sisters and I did our best to take care of his needs.”

“I know, my Gangar informed me.” I said. “You can go home now if you wish and thanks.”

She nodded and ran away. I looked to Striker, then moved my crotch over his face before moving my panties, making Mitch giggle as he started to eat me out in his sleep.

“Damn, he’s good when he’s asleep.” I moaned. “Not as good as Ribbons or storm though.”

I moved to his cock that was now growing and pushed him in me, making him gasp as he opened his eyes, then look at me before smiling.

“How long?” He asked.

“On what?” I asked. “Fucking, one second. My recovery, half a day.”

He nodded as I laid down on him, making him thrust his hips before I started to kiss him.

“Fuck her ass for my film.” Mitch whispered.

A second later, Ribbons mounted me before pushing into my ass, making me moan, then closed my eyes in bliss.

“God that face is so cute.” Striker squeaked. “I need a picture of that.”

“Done.” Mitch said as I smiled weakly just as I came hard, making me moan loudly before Striker gasped.

“Why does she suck so freaking hard there?” He moaned before unloading his package. “Damn, new record baby.”

I giggled as I pulled off, then pushed Ribbons to his back.

“Sorry, can’t allow you to knot me this time buddy.” I said. “I have one more place to stop before I have to get back to my journey before it gets dark.”

He nodded as I started to ride him before bliss filled his face, then he grunted only minutes later to fill me. He moaned as he stared out in a daze.

“How do you do that?” He moaned. “I can’t move again.”

I giggled as I got off him, then stood up as I put my arms out before I focused on my energy while my body started to glow slightly, making everyone step back just as a pulse shot all around me for a few hundred feet. Everyone gasped and fell to a kneel as everyone's face filled with alert while Shade started to fidget.

“Not me!” Shade whined, Then shot out several lightning bolts to the ground before he sighed in relief. “Much better.”

I giggled as I liked that.

“Okay time to go.” I said, then took off into the sky while heading back towards home.

Once I got there, I landed in my cemetery to see my sister staring at Vanquisher’s grave as she placed new flowers on his head stone. I stared at it as the area flickered blue, red and green as I struggled to keep my feelings in check. This caught her attention, making her look to me with a gasp.

“Leave the place before you fall back into the pit.” She whined.

“I will not.” I said.

“Then I battle you.” She growled. “If I win, you leave and if you win, then I wish you luck.”

She sent out a Tauros.

“Really, you caught him?” I asked.

“Yes she did.” He said with a sigh. “I’m so cursed with rotten luck.”

“No you aren’t, your blessed with cuteness.” She said, making him smile with embarrassment.

“Can’t argue there.” I said, making his face worsen.

“Thrash.” She said,

“She hasn’t even chosen her Pokemon yet.” He said.

“Oops sorry.” She said. “I’m so a noob.”

“Yes you are.” He said with a chuckle as I looked to Shade, making him smile and step forward.

“Crap, you had to send him.” She whined. “It had to be my weakness.”

“He’s not my weakness.” He said.

“I said mine.” She said. “I fear ghost and creepy Pokemon.”

Tauros face filled with worry as Shade grinned, making me kick him before he looked at me, then he sighed with disappointment.

“Earthquake.” She said.

“No, not here!” I yelped. “You’ll tear up the graves.”

“Right never mind.” She said with worry. “Forgive me.”

“Such an airhead.” Tauros said, making her slug him before he chuckled.

“Dragon rage.” She said.

“Really, thank you for protecting my new sister with fifty level plus combat experience.” I said, making Tauros smile as he nodded. “I will make sure, I have something special for you that everyone wants from me each time I see you.”

His face filled with disbelief, then he smiled nervously.

“Thank you and I’ll be looking forward to it.” He said.

“Thunderbolt.” I said.

Shade shot at him, taking him to the ground with a moo.

“Wow, talk about juice.” He moaned, making me giggle as he got to his feet before flames erupted form off the ground and shot at Shade, taking him down.

"flamethrower." my sister said.

"Thunderbolt." I said just as flames shot at Shade, taking him down again.

“I’m so sorry Maggie.” He whined. “He got my weak spot with such a powerful move.”

“It’s okay.” I said as I sent a pulse at him. “Next please.”

Striker stepped forward.

“Brave bird.” I said.

“Dodge if you can’t attack first.” She said.

“My speed is maxed to my level.” Striker said before taking flight and slammed into Tauros, then looped around and landed at my side.

“Not happening.” She whined as she pulled out a hyper potion from a bag that was full of them.

I sighed.

“You win sis.” I said. “If you're that desperate to keep me out of my Pokemon’s grave to say my goodbyes, then I surrender and will walk away.”

She stared at me in worry as Tauros stared in alarm. I sent to pulse to Striker before pulling out the rest of my cash and held it up to her.

“No, I can’t take that.” She whined. “I don’t want you to lose every match from the lack of Medicine now that he’s gone.”

“Then we part for now.” I said as I put it away while taking my team into the sky.

“Damn it, why did I resist her.” She cried. “Now she hates me.”

“No she don’t.” Tauros said as I closed my eyes while a tear fell down my face.


	3. Power leveling

A few minutes later, I spotted a battle below as a boy fought with Team Rocket.

I put my hand up and sent down a bolt, taking him to the ground before the Pokemon he was using looked at me, then smiled as he took his Pokeball from the thug and ran away while I lowered to the boy.

“Thank you, my goddess.” He said as he grabbed a Pokeball from the thug. “He almost got my Tyrogue.”

I sent a pulse to his Geodude, then called the police.

“Violet City Police Department, Officer Jenny speaking." Jenny said.

“Jenny, I have a Team Rocket thug just south of the city.” I Said. “Can you pick him up please.”

“Of course honey.” She said. “It’s good to hear your voice and I’m happy to hear you are up and about again.”

I grabbed the thugs cash and walked away.

“Did you just steal his money?” The boy asked.

“Bounty that’s on his head.” Jenny said as she ran to the thug and picked him up before patting him down and pulled out a few bottles of Hyper Potions, then gave it to me.

“There, now we are even.” She said with a smile, making me chuckle as I got ready to take off.

“Wait, can you take me home?” He asked. "I'm so late from being so into my training and my mom must be worried sick."

“And where is that?” I asked.

“New Bark.” He said, making me take him into the sky. “This is awesome! Catch my team please, they would want to see this view of a lifetime.”

He sent out his Tyrogue and Jinx.”

“I haven’t seen your kind in years.” I said, making her smile.

“She’s rare in Johto.” He said, then softly said with nervousness. “I caught her by, um, giving her my dick to own.”

I giggled.

“That’s my whole team with my pussy.” I said, making him bite his lip while he became a cherry.”

“I’ll pay five grand for your pussy.” He said.

“No way.” Mitch growled. “That’s my hole.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize she was taken.” The boy said. “I thought you were her brother.”

“Really, I don’t even look like her.” Mitch said.

“You got her body.” The boy said.

“Are you calling me a girl?” Mitch growled, making everyone giggle.

“No, you are small framed and sexy just like my Tyrogue.” He said before his face filled with disbelief. “Shit, did I say that last part out loud.”

Mitch chuckled.

“That’s a good enough apology.” Mitch said with a smile, making the boy look away nervously.

Once I got to New Bark Town, it was dark out, making me look to the boy to see him asleep. I sent a pulse at him, making yelp out as he looked around, then to the ground as he noticed we were lowering down before he pointed.

“There by the clothing store.” He said, making me nod and sent him and his team down before I went to my grandma’s house.

Once I landed, I stepped in, then looked around to see my grandma was asleep while Gallade was in the kitchen.

Head upstairs and rest guys.” I said, making them nod before I walked to Gallade.

Once I approached him, he gasped as he spun at me while his arm turn into a green blade and cut my throat, making me fall to the ground as the area turn orange.

“God no.” He cried as he placed his hand on my neck before sending a Healing Pulse into me, making me gasp for air, then he kissed me with tears in his eyes while the place dimmed down. “I’m so sorry. Please make some noise when approaching me. Your energy is so unsettling when I’m unaware.”

I nodded as I stared out in exhaustion.

“Well that’s not good.” He whined. “Did you just mask your energy?”

“No, having your throat slit is exhausting.” I said, making him whimper before he picked me up into a hug. “I forgive you.”

“I’m sorry to say this, but I think my mom is next on Death’s list.” He said, making me stare at him in worry.

“Why do you say that?” I asked.

“I feel her age catching up to her.” He said.

“She’s only seventy.” I said.

“Average age seventy something honey.” He said.

“That’s for males.” I said. “Stop thinking bad thoughts.”

“Right, forgive me.” He said, then stared to wash my neck off and kissed me on the lips. “If she does pass, can you take me in?”

“Of course.” I said. “I would never let you live without her alone.”

He sighed in relief as he kissed me passionately.

“What’s your average lifespan by the way.” I asked.

“I really don’t know.” He said with another kiss, making me smile as I could see he was losing control of his feelings for me. “I feel fine though.”

“Well, I’m going to sleep.” I said. “Please do as you please to me if you need that stress gone.”

He opened his eyes in disbelief.

“Crap, I can’t believe I was making out with her without even realizing it.” He thought, making me giggle, then he sighed. “Really, that’s so not funny. How do you learn to read minds?”

“Just for you for some reason.” I said.

“That’s my bond growing strong for you.” He said with a sigh. “Forgive me for getting attached to you.”

“It’s fine.” I said. “Now take me where I’m going to sleep please.”

He looked up before gasping, making me look back to see my grandma standing there with worry.

“How much did you hear?” He asked.

“All of it.” She said. “I know my health is going downhill and I give you permission to leave me if you wish.”

“No way!” He yelped.

“Like I said, if you wish.” She said, then she walked away, making him sigh as he turned around, then put me in a cradle.

“Sleep honey.” He said. “I don’t wish to be alone or with her while I freak out.”

I nodded and hugged him, then closed my eyes. I woke up from my face going underwater, making me open my eyes as I put a barrier around me as I noticed I was in the bathtub and on top of Gallade while his dick was inside me during his sleep. I turned off the water before washing him up, then he came in me out of nowhere, making me yelp out as I look at him to see he was dreaming.

“So Pokemon have wet dreams too?” I asked, making my grandma giggle.

“That he does.” She said as I looked at her. “Thank you for comforting him. Please don’t tell your mom about me.”

“I’m sorry grandma.” I said. “I don’t keep that kind of stuff a secret from my mom.”

She sighed as she nodded with shame.

“Right, forgive me for trying to keep that from her.” She said, then she grabbed my arm and took my Pokegear before calling my mom.

“Yes honey?” My mom asked.

“It’s me.” My grandma said as she walked out of the bathroom. “I have some bad news to tell you and I don’t wish your daughter telling you for me. Yes, she’s here and taking a bath at the moment.”

I made myself float, then I made Gallade float before flipping him over as I started to wash him the rest of the way. Once I got his backside clean I flipped him over again to see him awake with a boner. He smiled nervously as he saw me look at it.

“Sorry.” I said, making his smile widen as I started to give him a hand job.

He moaned as he closed his eyes, then I pushed a few fingers in his ass before fingering him, making him started to moan more often before coming several strands that went up to four feet into the air as I stared at them in disbelief.

“Priceless.” Mitch said with a giggle, making me look to him to see he was recording me.

I smiled as I pulled Gallade out of the tub, then let the water drain.

“Thank you for cleaning me.” Gallade said, making me nod before I kissed him on the lips, but before I moved away he grab my face in kiss me passionately, then left the bathroom.

I looked to Mitch to see him staring at me in worry.

“Why do I see depression in him?” He asked, making me take over, then caught myself before he sighed.

“Great.” He grumbled. “Bad day for everyone when that happens.”

I walked to the kitchen as I smelled pizza cooking.

“No, it’s not pizza.” He said. “It’s breakfast biscuits, the only thing I know how to make and not mess up so far. Well beside the stuff you taught me while controlling me.”

Once I got to the kitchen, I opened the oven to see it was done, so I pulled them out and set them on the counter as I felt a hard-on growing in my pants, making me smile.

“Freaking love your body and how it controls me when I touch you naked.” She said, making me giggle before I ate his share, then fed me mine as best as I could. Once I was done, I went upstairs and laid myself down facing down as my team slept still, then I plunged Mitch’s dick in me, making him gasp.

“God, why does that feel so much better when not being in control?” He thought, making me smile, then closed my eyes as I focused on the feeling just as something plunged into his ass.

I moaned in pain, then looked back to see Machoke staring at me in worry.

“Not me.” He said, making him look to me, then nod. “Sorry, he likes it without lube.”

“Just get it over with.” I said. “I’m doing it for him anyways.”

I started to fuck myself again while he started to fuck Mitch, making Pleasure fill me once I started to get used to the pain. I started to feel his orgasm approaching, making me start to grunt, then Machoke pulled out before pulling him out of me and started to suck on him. I gasped as he closed his eyes while I placed my hands on his head.

“Yes, do that urge.” Mitch said. “He loves it.”

I pulled his head down as I started to fuck his face, making him chuckle before I came into his mouth, then he sucked me dry before opening his eyes and kissed me on the lips.

“I love you both so much.” He said, making Mitch smile before I went to my body, then grabbed my clothes and started to get dressed.

I sent out a pulse to everyone, making them wake with a gasp, then look at me.

“Time to go guys.” I said. “Your breakfast is on the stove.”

They got up and ran downstairs.

“Walk!” My grandma growled.

“Sorry.” They said, making me snort as I struggled to hold my laugh since they never learn.

I went downstairs and when outside, making my team catch up with their food in their mouths, then I looked back.

“Tell grandma I love her and I’m off Gallade.” I thought as I noticed him staring at me, making him nod before walking away as I flew over the ocean.

“Tell me what that was about.” Mew thought, making me look to her to see she was in her true form. “Calm, no one will steal me from you that easy.”

I pulled her to me and hugged her before taking over, making her close her eyes in sorrow.

“Great.” She thought with a sigh. “Things just has to get worse for you, doesn’t it. No you will not get used to death, no one can get used to it.”

I took a deep breath and focused on flying. Once I got to the house that was occupied by the woman with the Meowth, I landed and went back to my body, then knocked on the door before walking in. The woman looked at me before fear filled her face, making me sigh as I closed the door and started walking.

“Wait, I’m sorry, please don’t leave.” She said as she opened the door, making me look at her to see her staring in worry. “Please come in.”

I stared at her before grabbing her hand and taking over, making her gasp, then her face soften as sorrow filled her as I showed her everything I remember including the most recent bad news.

“I’m sorry everything is dying on you, please come in and relax before you head to Viridian City.” She said softly.

I grabbed my body before walking into the house, then set me on the couch, making Meowth move out from the cushion before he gasped as he saw me.

“No honey, don't fear her.” The woman said. “She’s been through enough pain.”

“So she’s not going to kill us?” He whined, making her mouth drop open as I took a deep breath.

“Oh god honey, don’t start crying.” She cried.

“I’m sorry.” Meowth whined. “I didn’t mean to let that slip.”

I went to my body, then took him over.

“Wait what, not possible.” He yelped, then he sighed. “Fuck, I’m so sorry I only got half the message.”

I crawled out from under me.

“Where are you taking me?” He asked.

“For a walk.” I said.

“No, my bed and no one kicks me off it.” He said.

“Wanna bet?” I asked, making Mew giggle before I looked at her as she stared at the woman while she stared at her in disbelief.

“Don’t touch please.” Mew said, making her nod nervously.

“Guard my body while I take the cat out on a leash.” I said, making the woman bust out laughing.

“I’m not a dog.” He growled, “I don’t do leashes.”

The woman giggled as she grabbed a leash.

“No don’t you dare." He growled. "I will disown you.”

Her face filled with disbelief.

“Shit, I’m sorry, why am I letting things slip.” He whined. “Go drown me like you planned before I make her depressed.”

“Wait what!” She yelped.

“Not really.” I said. “I’m going to buys some goods from your other Pokemon that’s under the waterfall.”

She smiled as she nodded as Mew took my money off my body and put it on Meowth’s body.

“Yes, I’m aware of the money that he’s getting for me, but not how he’s getting it.” She said. “Thank you for telling me he’s getting it legally.”

I nodded as I walked outside, then into the cave before I took a deep breath.

“I’m really sorry about letting my fear slip.” He whined. “Please don’t go any deeper with that feeling.”

“It’s not you.” I said. “I'm getting close to my final memories of my best friends.”

He sighed with sorrow building in him.

“Please drown me now.” He said. “I don’t like this feeling.”

“I’m not a murderer.” I growled.

“Not what I meant.” He whined. “I'm shutting up now.”

I leaped into the water.

“The fuck, I’m a cat, don’t let the water touch my fur!” He yelped, making me giggle.

“You need a bath.” I said, making him growl as I started to swim deeper,

Once I was under the waterfall, he moaned as it slammed on him.

“That feels so good.” He moaned slowly, making me giggle. “No don’t move, I need a massage.”

I giggled again as I let the water pound on me then flipped over.

“Oh shit, not that way or you will feel my male impulses!” He yelped as I felt his dick getting hard, making me giggle and stayed put until he came.

“Damn you are the best trainer ever.” He moaned before I started to swim deeper into the cave.

Once I got to Buizel, I noticed he was asleep, making me lick his face to wake him, but he didn’t.

“He’s a heavy sleeper when overworked.” Meowth said, making me put his paw up and send a pulse.

Buizel gasped as he looked around.

“How in the hell did you make me do that?” Meowth yelped.

“How in the hell did you get him in the water.” Buizel asked.

“I’m actually starting to like it somehow.” Meowth said.

“Wow, that’s shocking.” He said, making me giggle.

“I’m here to buy all your status healing medicine.” I said, making him smile before he nodded, then followed me into his shop.

He pointed, making me go to the chest and open it, revealing a little bit of everything from bottled medicine to bagged berries.

“I see you are learning.” I said. “The bag will protect the berries and the cold water will preserve it. How much?”

“Ten grand.” He said with a smile.

“Sold.” I said as I pulled it out of my bag, then gave it to him.

“A pleasure as always.” He said, then kissed me. “Thanks for the boost as well.”

“Hay don’t kiss me unless you are going to let me fuck you.” Meowth growled.

“Really, you're gay?” Buizel asked in disbelief.

“No, I’m bi.” He said, making him smile.

“Maybe later when I am a little more horny.” Buizel said, making me smile, then started to swim back to the house with the meds following me.”

“What moves do you know?” I asked.

“Scratch, Bite, Fake Out and Growl.” He said. “Why do you ask.”

“How would you like to not be a lazy house cat and earn some cash for your trainer.

“I’m only half level from what you are wanting me to get.” He said. “And yes I would like Pay Day.”

“Really, okay.” I said, then looked around until I spotted a life force in the grass.

“You don’t want me facing anything here.” He said. “I’ll become wet cat food.”

“Sounds yummy.” I said.

“That won’t work.” He said. “I saw you not liking meat.”

“I was kidding, but I am going to fight this thing.” I said. “Trust me.”

“Fine.” He said. “But if I get beaten, I get to fuck you.”

“Deal.” I said with a smile.

Once I got to the grass, I noticed it was Suicune as he laid in it and stared at the house.

“Really, what the fuck is he doing in Kanto!” Meowth cried, making Suicune look at me.

“Calm cat, I’m not here to fight.” He said.

“Well I am.” I said, making him bust out laughing.

“What are you, level nine?” He asked.

“Close.” I said before he bust out laughing again.

“As you wish.” He said. “It’s your funeral.”

“You better not try to kill me again.” I growled.

“Again?” He said in confusion as shock came from Meowth.

“Never mind.” I said, then leaped up on him and bit him, making him growl in pain before he smacked me off with his paw, but he hit my barrier instead.

“You are a fool facing me at your level.” He growled.

“A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool.” I said.

“Huh?” He said as confusion filled his face.

I charged at him before he glared at me, then he charged up and aurora beam just before shooting it at me, making me leap over it and bite down on his neck.

“How in the hell do you have such speed?” He growled. “And biting power if you already took half my health.”

I chuckled as his anger faded instantly before he stared at me.

“Maggie?” He said in disbelief.

“Correct.” I said. “Now level Meowth for me.”

“As you wish, sweetie.” He said as his face fill with slight love.

“Wait, you’re falling for me?” I asked. “After all that fuss with Entei?”

He sighed in shame.

“Forgive me.” He said. “I am falling for you, but I can sense you don’t wish me as your own now that Entei thinks you abandoned him.”

“No, I don’t abandon my friends.” I said. “I’ll tell you everything after this battle.”

“I already know about the mountain you leveled.” He said.

“Please don't talk about that.” I said.

“Really don’t.” Meowth whined. “You’re making her take a dip.”

“Forgive me.” Suicune said with worry on his face, then swung his paw at me, making me roll sideways out of the way before leaping up as I got to my feet and bit his neck.

He roared as he panted just as I felt an energy rush while everything started to glow, making Suicune smile.

“Congrats Meowth, or should I say Persian.” He said as the glow faded while knowledge of Pay Day and slash filled my head while Growl and Scratch faded from my memory.

“Crap, I didn’t think about this.” I whined. “I hope your owner will understand.”

Suicune chuckled.

“I think she would be happy that you evolved him.” He said. “Tell her he’s about level twenty nine too.”

“Damn, over fifteen levels in one battle!” Persian yelped. “Thank you so so much Maggie.”

Suicune smiled as I sent a pulse at him, then walked into the house to see the woman staring at Suicune in disbelief.

“Mom, don’t worry about him.” Persian said, making her look at me, then smiled before picking me up to kiss me several times with a full body rub until purrs erupt from him.

“Thank you so much for helping my lazy bum evolve Maggie.” She said, making Suicune chuckle.

“Well back to the lazy bum.” Persian growled, making her giggle.

“Sorry honey, that won't work anymore now that you are too big for the couch.”

“Wait what!” He yelped. “Free me, I must see for myself.”

I went to my body and stood up before grabbing my bag off his body as he tried to get under the cushions, but ended up pushing them off the couch.

“No!” He roared as he stared at the cushion. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

Everyone giggled as the woman stared in disbelief.

“Jeez honey, I’ll get a bigger couch if it means that much to you.” She whined.

“It’s no use, I’m too fat and ugly now.” He grumbled, making me giggle.

“That’s not fat honey.” She said. “That’s mussel and there is no amount of beauty sleep that will help you become more beautiful.”

He looked at her, then sighed before walking to her and rubbing against her, making her smile as she looked at me.

“Thank you sweetie.” She said. “Now I need to get him better moves next.”

“Way ahead of you.” I said as I pulled out two Machines, then tapped it to Persian. “Forget Fake Out and Slash.”

“Done, he forgot Fake Out and Slash to learn Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball.” It said. “Have a nice day.”

The woman stared in disbelief as I walked out of her house. Suicune stood up as I approached him, then I looked to Striker.

“Catch me please.” I said, making him nod as I touched Suicune before taking over as Striker caught me.

“Wow, what power.” Suicune said with a chuckle that sounded like he was high.

“Sorry not yours.” I said with a smile as I started walking into the cave.

“I know, but it feels great.” He said as I took everyone over the waterfall, then he whined. “No, how did I not noticed you lost some lovers.”

“That’s because I let everyone do as they please and they could be doing their thing while they catch up later.” I said as I left the cave and started to move along the mountain on foot, making him sigh. “Now just sit back and watch my past to get to know me better. Before you do that tell me what your moves are.”

“Aurora Beam, Roar, Sheer cold and Ice fang.” He said.

“What do you prefer, Special Attack or raw Physical Attack?”

“Special.” He said, making me look to Mew.

“Tap Shadow Ball, Ice beam, Surf and Hyper beam on him.” I said.

“Really.” Suicune said in disbelief. “You’d do that for me after I tried to kill you? I see, thank you for forgiving me.”

Mew touched the Machines on me.

“Four move change detected.” It said. “Are you sure you wish to change out all moves to the following, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Shadow ball and Surf?”

“Yes.” Mew said.

“Done, all moves changed out.” it said. “Have a nice day.”

Mew put the items back as Suicune’s love for me became stronger.

“You’re welcome.” I said as I started to focus on walking.

A few hours later, dusk approached, making me look to my team to see them exhausted, then I felt a strong unnatural feeling before everyone look around in fear.

“What is that feeling?” Striker whined.

“That would be my power.” I said as I spotted a mountain that was cut down the middle while several holes were all over it like Swiss cheese as somewhat solidified magma rested at the bottom.

“No honey, don’t fall.” Suicune whined as my team stared at the destruction. “You had no control of your actions.”

“Oh hell yeah!” A man yelped, making me look at him to see a man throwing a Quick Ball at me, but the ball bounce off me.

“Go away, you can’t catch me.” I said.

“Damn it Maggie get out of him.” He whined.

“No.” I said.

“Then I challenge you for him.” He said.

“You have no idea what you are asking for.” I said. “I just perfected his move set.”

“And I have level one hundred Pokemon.” He said.

“Heh, that's child’s play for me.” I said.

He threw out the Pokeball, revealing his Gangar, making me chuckle, then sent out a shadow ball, taking him down instantly before I felt a power rush within Suicune as the man stared in disbelief.

“Damn what a boost in my level.” Suicune said with a chuckle. “Send me another.”

The man growled as he called back his Gangar, then sent out a Kadabra, making me send out another Shadow Ball, taking him down again just to feel another boost.

“Oh, the power.” Suicune chuckled in a crazed tone. “It’s all mine.”

“Keep that pride down to a minimum.” I growled, “No one likes a trigger happy Pokemon."

The man busted out laughing as he nodded.

“That’s for sure.” He said, then called back his Kadabra before sending out a Charizard, making me leap up to my hind legs just as a wave of water splashed over me and wiped his Charizard out.

“How is that possible!” The man cried. “How are you so freaking powerful?”

“I am a goddess.” I said.

“No you’re not, only that crystal makes you powerful.” He said as he called back his Charizard, then stared walking.

“Hey, you forgot her reward.” Mew growled.

“Shove it.” He growled. “She’s a cheater.”

Charizard popped out and glared at him as the man looked to him, then reached into his pocket and pulled out twelve thousand Pokedollars.”

“Never be a crook to my goddess.” He growled as the man stared at him in disbelief, then shook his head as he started walking again.

Mew flew to him and took the money.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Anytime, my Goddess.” He said.

“Wait that was toward Mew and not the trainer?” The man asked.

“All legendaries are gods and goddesses to me.” Charizard said. “If the god of the universe chose the girl, then she is a goddess to me as well.”

“Okay.” The man said with a speechless expression, then called him back before walking toward the checkpoint.

“How many levels did you just get?” I asked.

“About twenty.” Suicune said.

“Good.” I said. “I think I need to retire for the night, so I’m going to free you now. Please go train your brothers and tell Entei I love and miss him.”

“Of course honey.” He said before I went to my body.


	4. Meeting the Famous

I opened my eyes as he looked to me before giving me a big wet kiss on the face.

“Thank you for everything.” He said.

“Yeah.” I grumbled as I wiped off the slime and flicked it off, making everyone giggle as he bit his lip, then took off running. “Freaking hate dog slobber.”

Everyone giggled again as I looked to striker’s claw that was fingering me.

“Having fun?” I asked, making him chuckle as he nodded.

“Well, I need to get ready for the police and my ticket, so you might want to hurry up.” I said. “After that, we find a place to camp for the night.”

I looked forward to see several police life signatures as they patrol the area and was packing heavily. Striker pushed in the last two claws into me, making me let out a shuttering exhale as he started to spread me open the way I liked it. Everyone looked at me in worry before smiling as Striker bit his lip with a smile. He started to slowly push more of his claw into me stretching me to my limits until his whole hand slipped in, making me moan as my head fell back.

“Damn, I didn’t expect this to feel so good.” I moaned as he started to feel around, then his nail touch my back wall, making me yelp out before gushing all over the place with groans and moans.

“Shit, that was good.” I gasped. “I need more of that or other new stuff like that.”

Everyone chuckled as he pulled out of me and started to lick his claw clean while I looked forward to see Jenny smiling with a cherry for a face.

“I have been waiting for you honey.” She said.

“Waiting to fist me?” I asked, making her grin as everyone giggled.

“As much as I might like trying, I can’t since I’m on duty.” She said, then held up an envelope. “Lance told me to give this to you.”

“Thank you.” I said as I took it, making her scoop up my cream as it oozed out of me, then tried it out.

“I see why they like you.” She said with a smile. “Your starting to taste like a Pokemon with how much strenuous activities you do.”

I giggled.

“Well I need it to keep my rage down.” I said, making her smile turned to worry as she nodded.

“Yes, definitely.” She said. “Good luck on your Gym challenges. They aren’t going to be a walk in the park like Johto’s was.”

“We’ll see.” I said, making her smile, then Striker started walking down Route 22. “Find a place to camp please ladies. You guys can fly and see better in the sky. Striker still wishes to carry me it seems.”

“Okay.” Mew said as she flew away with Storm.

A few minutes later my head started to spin lightly from the hard orgasm I just received taking me down.

“Can any of you guys cook?” I asked, making Striker look at me in worry from sounding off.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“She's fine.” Shade said with a chuckle. “You nearly knocked her out with your massage. I can barely feel her anymore from how low of energy she has.”

He giggled with a grin.

“Is that a yes?” I asked.

“No, I don’t know how to cook on a fire.” Striker said.

“I know a few things, but they all need a stove.” Shade said.

“Shit, I’m sorry for being a terrible trainer and not cooking for you guys at lunch time.” I said, but I was starting to sound like a drunk now.

“Shit, you really did a number on her.” Shade said with a hissing laugh, making Striker looked at him in worry.

“It’s not funny, I’m starving and I don’t wish to make her stay up if she sounds like this.” He whined.

“We need to ask the girls then.” Shade said.

“No yelling in my head!” Storm growled. “Think normally unless you want our girl dead from my uncontrollable electric discharge from my headache.”

“Sorry.” He said. “Do you know how to cook?”

“A little yes.” She said.

“On the fire?” He asked.

“Even less, but a few things.” She said, making Striker sigh.

“I’ll stay up if she can’t make anything.” I slurred.

“Like hell you are.” Mew said with a giggle. “You’ll most likely be sleeping in the fire if you start cooking.”

“I must be a responsible trainer.” I mumbled. “Not this worthless trainer that forgets to feed her team.”

“You’re not worthless.” Striker growled.

“Easy, that’s the exhaustion talking.” Mew said, then she touched my head. “Or not, come on don’t think like that. It’s not your fault you got busy helping our allies and buying us medicine trying to be the great trainer you are.”

“Mitch do you know how to cook?” Striker asked.

“Not over the fire and barely anything on the stove.” Mitch said. “Sorry.”

Storm flew to me and tried to take off my pack.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” I mumbled.

“Why?” She asked as she got the bag off me, then yelped out as she fell to the ground, making everyone laugh.

“That’s why.” I mumbled with a smile.

“Freaking pack mule.” She growled, making everyone giggle as she opened the bag. “Crap, I can’t cook with these. I can only do fish and steaks.”

I made myself float out of Striker’s arms before started to fall to the ground as my barrier started to flicker away.

“Not good.” Striker whined as he got ready to grab me, but I pushed him away, making me fall to the ground, then struggle to a sit.

“Here is fine.” I mumbled. “Make fire please.”

“Come on.” Striker whined. “Your now speaking broken sentences. You’ll burn everything.”

“I cook in sleep all time.” I mumbled.

“That’s no lie.” Mew said with a giggle. “I watched it a few times.”

I grabbed my bag, then looked through the stuff before a snap filled the air.

“Stay away.” Striker growled.

“Easy, I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.” He said. “I’m friendly and wish to help.”

“He mom friend too.” I mumbled.

“Who?” Ash asked.

“Kris.” I said.

“Kris who?” He asked.

“Peli.” I said.

“Damn, I was wondering why you looked familiar.” He said. “So she has brown hair.”

“God mom why you have to dye it blue.” I whined, making him chuckle.

“I think she needs to sleep.” He said. “Please allow me to help. I’ll leave right after if you don’t trust me.”

“We will be keeping an eye on you.” Mew said, making him gasp as he pulled out his Pokedex and put it up to her.

“Tell me I’m seeing what I think I am.” He said.

“Mew, the New Species Pokemon and her current level is one hundred.” It said.

“Damn!” He yelped. “I must catch her.”

“Good luck with that.” I mumbled.

“Why is that?” He asked, then threw a ball at her, making it bounce off a barrier. “Oh I see, she’s yours. How did you get so lucky with a rare creature like this gorgeous thing.”

“Flattery will not get me to betray my goddess.” Mew said.

“Wait what?” He said. “She’s human Mew.”

“Not really.” I mumbled, then passed out.

“Wake up!” Mew yelped. “It’s just a dream.”

I opened my eyes to see the area crimson red as a loud buzz of electric filled the air while everyone floated in front of me. Fire started to stretch out from the pit before swirling around me like Ponyta’s Fire Spin. Ash stared at me in disbelief as his Pikachu stared at me as if I was a threat while sparking at the cheek.

“Shocking me will not get you anywhere Pikachu.” I said, then took a deep breath and made everything fall as everything went back to normal. “I am the one that leveled the mountain back there.”

Pikachu’s mouth dropped open as Ash threw a Pokeball at me, but it bounced off.

“Really.” Mew growled, making me giggle.

“Not the first person that did that.” I said.

“I think she needs a weakening.” Pikachu said.

“Sure thing.” I said. “I’ll gladly fight you like a Pokemon now that I can keep my eyes open.”

“Really, two hours of sleep is all you need?” Ash asked.

“Recently yes.” I said with a smile. “Fight me with all you got.”

“Why?” He asked.

“So your Pikachu will know his place when he threatens a goddess.” I said.

“You're not a goddess.” Pikachu growled. “Let me fight her.”

He looked at him, then sighed.

“If that’s what you two wish, then your on.” He said. “I have a full team by the way.”

“Bring them on.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Just like your mother.” He said, then put his arm out, making Pikachu run along his arm before leaping at me. “Thunderbolt.”

Pikachu shot his bolt at me, making me stand there and let my barrier take it.

“The hell.” He yelped with Ash, making me giggle before I put my hand up as it started to spark.

Their mouths dropped open, then I sent my own thunderbolt at Pikachu, but he dodged it before he whined while staggering back and covered his ears. I ran toward him, then perform a sweeping kick, sending him flying through the forest and hit a rock.

“Are you okay Pikachu?” Ash Asked.

“Barely a scratch.” Pikachu said.

“Heh, oh really now?” I asked with a smile. “Fine, I’ll kick it up a notch.”

I let out a low growl as sparks started to flicker around me, making Ash stare at me nervously before I took off running toward Pikachu.

“Quick attack.” Ash said.

“Pikachu became a slight blur, but I was still able to see him, then I caught him by the throat as he leaped into my face.

“Not possible!” Pikachu yelped, making me chuckle deeply with an amused grin.

I tossed him up before performing a back flip kick, then flew above him before he got out of reach and preformed and aerial Webster Axe Kick, sending him to the ground with a puff of dust.

“Pikachu!” Ash yelped.

“I’m sorry, she’s powerful.” Pikachu whined.

“I forfeit.” Ash said. “You are not what you show us.”

“You’re right, I’m not.” I said as I sent a pulse to Pikachu.

“What are you doing?” He yelped. “I said I’m done fighting!”

“Calm buddy.” Pikachu said as he stood up while staring at me. “She can heal.”

“What are you if not a Pokemon?” He asked.

“Why don’t you let your Pokedex tell you like Oak told you to do?” I asked as I took of my bag that contained my crystal and set it down.

“Right.” He said as he pulled it out, then scan it over me.

“Identify Pokemon.” He said.

“No Pokemon detected.” it said, making me giggle.

“Try again.” I said as I held out my Pokedex, making his mouth drop open. “But reword it.”

“Identify trainer.” He said as I put my Pokedex away.

“Maggie Peli, age fifteen, brown hair, green eyes, five feet and last recorded weight ninety pounds.” It said. “Occupation, Trainer, caretaker of a Pokedex, Legendary Pokemon Leader and Goddess of Arceus. Note from professor Oak, do not anger this trainer and ask her if you need a real translation of a Pokemon.”

He stared at me in disbelief before I turned to the fire and spotted my pot next to the fire, making me pull it to me and look inside to see it was half full of soup. I made the contents float, revealing beef before I sighed and put it back in the pot as I set it on the ground.

“Come on, you need to eat.” Shade whined as Entei came running to me.

“Entei!” Ash yelped as he pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at him, but it bounced off, making me giggle as I pulled his Pokeball out of my bag and called him in.

“Aw come on.” Ash whined.

“Leader of legendaries.” I said as I released him.

“Thank you Arceus.” Entei said softly.

I would never abandon my friends Entei.” I said. “Never think that.”

“Who else do you know and befriended.” He asked.

“Her.” I said as I pointed to Celebi, making her shake her head as he looked toward her, then to me in confusion before pulling out his Pokedex and gasped. “Do not try to catch her or I will over energize you.”

“I’m sorry what?” He said, making me send a pulse at him before he gasped.

“Imagine that one hundred times worse.” I said.

“No thanks.” He whined, making Celebi giggle. “Anyone else.”

“My brothers Lugia and Ho-oh.” Entei said. “Can you perfect my skill set too please? I can’t beat my brother now. I prefer Physical Attack over special. My moves are Shadow ball, Bite, Eruption and stomp.”

I smiled.

“I know why too.” I said as I pulled out four machines, then tapped it to him.

“Forget everything except bite.” I said.

“Done, he forgot Shadow Ball, Eruption and stomp, to learn, Flame Charge, Bulldoze and Stone Edge.” it said. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you so much.” Entei said as he got ready to lick me, making me lift him up and move him away.

“Not the face.” I said. “Dog slobber is not my thing.”

Everyone giggled as he nodded with a smile.

“So when do I fight for you?” He asked.

“When my team isn’t with me.” I said. “Just like Mew.”

“Deal.” He said with a smile.

“Why do you have them fight for you if you can fight on your own?” He asked.

“I wasn't always a goddess.” I said. “I was a normal girl before I was chosen and wanted to be a Pokemon master just like you.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Good luck with that.” He said. “I’m way ahead of you.”

“Not likely.” I said with a smile, making him chuckle.

“Nighty night.” Mew moaned with a yawn as she tapped her ball and shrank into it.

“Seriously don’t know why you like it in there.” I said. “I wish you’d stay with me.”

She came out.

“Sorry." She said, then moved into my chest, making me wrap my arm around her before putting her in a one arm cradle.

Ash smiled as if he liked that.

“So what next?” Striker asked. “I’m wishing to get moving.”

“Come to my house in Pallet Town.” Ash said.

“No thanks, I’m staying away from that Egghead.” I said.

He giggled as he grinned.

“He’s not that bad.” He said.

“Says a person that isn’t a legendary guardian of the world.” I said.

“I swear you have way too much on your shoulders.” He said.

“Yep and the mountain I cut in half was the result of that.” I said, then looked to the fire before putting my hand up and sent a Crimson Beam into it.

Once the beam faded, the fire was no more as a blackened small lava pool remained.

“The fuck was that!” Ash yelped.

“My mountain cutter, AKA, Crimson Beam.” I said.

“And that pulse thing?” He asked.

“Healing Pulse.” I said.

“Okay, make sense on that one.” He said with a smile as I took everyone down the path before I pulled my pot to Striker, making him start serving himself a bowl.

“You know Psychic!” He yelped, making me giggle.

“Nope.” I said. “I don’t have a good name for this one really. I disrupt gravity by disabling up to about ten or so feet around me or my target.”

A few minutes later, I spotted a life force, making me look to it to see it was one of the Guardian deities,

“Go back to Alola, Guardian.” I growled. “You are getting on my nerves.”

“Wait what.” Ash said. “You mean Guardian deities? Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini?”

“I’m sorry what gibberish was that?” I asked, making her giggle softly. “I never heard of those Pokemon before.”

I pulled out my Pokedex and move it over the creature.

“Tapu Lele, the Land Spirit Pokemon, current level is seventy-five.” It said. “It heals the wounds of people and Pokemon by sprinkling them with its sparkling scales. This guardian deity is worshiped on Akala.”

“Okay.” I said. “Now go home and stop following me.”

“Why do you not give us legendaries a chance on first sight?” Entei whined.

“I don’t trust anything I don’t understand or know.” I said.

“Then give us a chance.” He said

“And let them try to kill me during my Take Over ability like the Marshadow tried?” I asked.

“What!” He growled as he looked back, making me look to where he was looking to see Marshadow staring at us at a distance before the surrounding turn red, then I put my hand up and sent out a shower of bolts.

“What is that!” Ash yelped.

“My version of Thunder.” I said as I looked forward.

“No the glow?” He said.

“Arceus's Heart.” I said, then pulled it out and gave it to him.

“Wait, you let people have it now?” Entei asked.

“I’m trying to get rid of that accursed thing.” I growled. “That thing brought nothing but heartache to me now that two of my teammates are dead.”

“Wait, what!” He yelped as he looked at my team, then he whined. “So that’s why you disappeared for a month.”

“More like lock herself in her mind.” Mew said. “I thought she would never come out of that trance.”

“I wouldn’t have if Ho-oh didn’t help me.” I said.

“Jeez.” Ash said. “I wish I had powerful friends like yours.”

A warning of danger splashed over me, making me put my hands up before a barrier appeared around us

“The hell is that?” Ash yelped as I looked around to see Marshadow charging at me with rage in his face. He became out of focus for a second just as he ran through my barrier and used Close Combat on me, but I blocked each blow with ease, making his face fill with shock.

“Not possible.” He yelped. “How in the hell did you become faster!”

I replied with a roundhouse kicked to the chest sending him flying through several trees as sparks started to fly around me. The area became darker red as everyone around me started to float. A second later about ten square feet of the ground shattered while a haze formed around me. I swung my arm toward Marshadow as he started to charge at me, making the rocks fly at him and crush him into the ground with a yelp of pain.

“Stop Marshadow!” Tapu Lele yelped. “You’re going to make her lose control!”

I looked to her with Ash to see her flee behind a tree before Ash looked to me nervously.

“You make a Guardian flee in fear?” He asked with a slight whine.

A shadow moved on the ground toward me with great speed, making me move out of the way at the last second just as Marshadow came out of the ground. Ash gasp before I grabbed Marshadow and tossed him into the sky, then sent him flying with a foot wide Crimson Beam, making him roar out as he flew across the sky.

“What an idiot.” Tapu Lele grumbled with a sigh, making me look at her before she hid.

“Leave now.” I growled, but my voice was distorted from my energy, making her mouth drop open with Ash and Pikachu. “I will not tell you again before I send you back to Alola like Marshadow.”

“He’s not going to make it that far.” She said. “It’s a lot farther than you think.”

“Then I have no choice but to destroy him next time I get a warning of danger from him.” I growled, making her face fill with disbelief. “I will not stand by if he tries to kill me again.”

Her face fills with slight distress before she started to fly away.

“Is it safe to come out now?” Storm asked. “How is Mew still asleep?”

I looked to my arm to see she was still asleep in them, making the area dim down as I smiled before the haze broke up.

“Wait, this thing reads your feelings?” Ash said.

“I don’t want to talk about that indestructible piece of crap.” I said.

“How do you know that?” He said, making me grab it and threw it as hard as I could into a boulder.

The boulder shattered as the crystal stuck into a tree, but it wasn’t even cracked.

“Damn.” He said in disbelief as I started walking. “Wait, don’t leave it there.”

“It won't stay there long.” I said. “Let’s just go before something else happens.”

A few minutes later, the crystal didn’t appear in my hand, making me look back to see Ash holding it, then sighed as I looked forward and closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself.


	5. Discovering an Impostor

“Finally, Viridian City.” Ash said and sounded to have a mouthful, making me open my eyes to see a city in sight before I looked to him to see him pigging out on the soup with his Pikachu. “I could use a hot cup of hot chocolate with this soup now. I hate fall and winter with my body not adapting quick enough.”

“Oh that does sound good.” I said, making him smile.

“First cup is on me.” He said.

“Fine.” I said as we stepped into the city. “Lead the way, I never been in Kanto before.”

“Hello there Ash!” Samuel shouted. “Oh my, when did she recover from her mile deep depression?”

“Go away egghead.” I said, making him chuckle.

“I’m glad you are back to your normal self.” He said.

“Not really.” I said, making his smile fade to worry. “Ask Ash, I don’t talk about my past anymore.”

“How about you take my body over.” He said.

“Pass, no homework for me.” I said, making him chuckle.

“What’s this about taking over?” Ash asked, making me touch him and took over before Striker caught me, then put me into a cradle.

“The hell!” Ash yelped.

“Calm Ash.” Samuel said. “She won’t hurt you if you don’t attack her first.”

“Yeah, I saw with my own eyes what she can do.” He said. “Let me have control of my body.”

“One second, I need directions to the Pokecenter.” I said, then went to my body. “Got it, thanks.”

I pointed, making Striker started walking towards it.

“What the hell is she?” He whined.

“A very special girl.” Samuel said. “Please be kind to her and don’t butt heads with her like you did to Misty when you first met or you will regret it.”

“It’s true, my headbutts hurt.” I said, making Samuel giggle.

“That’s if they are awake to feel it.” He said with another giggle.

Once I got to the center, I called back in everyone, then held them up to Joy as she stared at me in disbelief.

“What.” I said.

“Nothing sweetie.” She said as she took my team. “My family told me so much about you. Is your team available like before?”

“Always.” I said with a smile, making her smile. “However, I lost a few men.”

“I know, I saw the paper.” She said with sorrow on her face.

“Title of the clipping please.” Ash said, making Samuel pull out his copy.

“Why are you carrying a month old clipping?” I asked.

“It’s my notes.” He said. “I am researching about you after all.”

“Yeah, tell me how to get this piece of shit to stop following me.” I said as I pointed to the crystal in Ash’s hand.

“You can’t.” He said as he took it from him before studying it. “It chose you for a reason.”

“And what reason is that?” I asked. “To destroy the world like I did to the mountain?”

He sighed as concern filled his face, then a ding filled the air, making me look forward to see Joy staring at me in worry before she gave me my team, making them come out as the men took their Chansey and Blissey to their private area.

“I’m here to stay for a meal.” I said.

“Okay.” She said. “Are you cooking? I hear you are a top level Gourmet Chef.”

“Not really.” I said with a smile.

“Actually, you are.” Ash said, making me look at him. “You’re as good as Brock, if not better.”

“How could you possibly know?” I asked. “And I have to find Brock ASAP to learn what he knows if he’s as good as me.”

“You cooked in your sleep and he’s never able to do that and he’s in Pewter City by the way.” He said as he held up the pot of soup. “Try it if you don’t believe me.”

“Really.” I grumbled, then took it. “That was supposed to be a joke not a freaking reality.”

Everyone giggled as I noticed there was only a bowl left, making me serve it to Joy with my barrier.

“Here, you have it.” I said. “I don’t eat meat. The bowl and spoon will disappear in one hour, so make sure nothing is in it by then.”

She smiled and took it, then took a bite before her face filled with disbelief.

“Recipe please.” She said as she pulled out a wad of cash.

I smiled as I grabbed a pen and paper before writing it out, then gave it to her as I took the money. but before she could grab it, Ash grabbed it from me, making me snatch it back before he held up some money. I sighed as I grabbed his Pokedex and took a snapshot before taking the money as I gave his Pokedex to him, then gave the page to Joy.

“Thanks sweetie.” She said.

“Why did you stare at me in frustration when I offered to pay.” Ash asked.

“Because I don’t like making people pay for things like this, but I need the money and that makes me feel desperate when I give in to bribery.” I said. “Not that I would if the bribe is bad.”

I walked to the kitchen and poured out my food to see what I had, then spotted Storm getting fucked by Pikachu.

“I wasn't expecting to see that again.” I said.

“You trust Ash, so I trust his Pikachu not to kill you like the other one did.” She said, making Pikachu’s mouth drop open as he glanced to me. “You’re mom took my egg by the way.”

“Is that okay?” I asked.

“If it’s okay with you, then yes.” She said.

“If you get another, give it to Ash.” I said. “I don’t wish to raise a baby with my raging life putting it in danger.”

She stared at me, then sighed as she nodded. Once I decided what to make, I started to cook.

“Oh, can’t wait.” Mitch said. “I love teriyaki rice and broccoli stir-fry.”

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him into a hug before kissing him on the lips, then focused on the food. Mitch grabbed me, making me look to him to see disbelief on his face as he started to kiss me on the lips again.

“Are you okay?” I asked, making him nod.

“Just kiss me.” He said, making me smile as I kissed him some more while using my power to stir the food that was in the corner of my sight. Mitch’s eyes closed as he started to get into the kiss, making my smile widen before he grabbed my ass.

“Thanks Raichu.” Pikachu said. “I was long over do for that.”

“It’s Storm.” She said. “Please don’t call me Raichu, I’m still not used to being one.”

He chuckled as he nodded.

“I know what you mean when I first turned to Pikachu.” He said. “Oh, I see Ash is about to be happy. Thanks Maggie.”

Storm whined.

“Damn it.” She moaned. “I forgot about this part.”

I giggled as she moan and grunted some more, then sighed with a whimper.

“Thank god that’s over with.” She said.

“Thank you.” Pikachu said as he ran into my view before out the door.

“Can I have my face back?” I asked. “I need to get back to cooking.”

Mitch giggled as he let me go, then went back to the meal before he grabbed my crotch and started rubbing me.

“Jeez, as horny as ever as usual.” I said. “Fuck my ass if you can’t wait, I need to continue cooking.”

A hint of disbelief filled his face before he pulled down the front of his pants and the back of my panties and plunged into me.

“Easy.” I whined. “Don’t you fuck me in my sleep anymore?”

“Sorry.” He said.

A few minutes later, the stir-fry was done and he was still fucking.

“My god you have way too much endure…” I started to say just as he pushed into me and came a heavy load. “Just in time.”

He giggled as he walked away, making me start serving the food to plates

“Lunch is ready.” I said as I passed him a plate, making him take it before kissing me on the lips as a stampede sounded.

“Hay, slow the fuck down, I have an egg here!” Pikachu growled as Mitch left the room.

“Let me have it honey.” Joy said. “I'll get it protected.”

“Thank you.” He said with a sigh just as my team came into the room.

I passed out all the food, then Mitch came into view.

“That was quick.” I said. “No more after this or there won’t be enough after this.”

His face filled with confusion, then it faded before he sighed as he took the plate and walked away before I made a plate for Joy.

“Joy, how many assistance you have?” I asked.

“Just two.” She said next to me, making me give hers to her, then make two more for them and gave it to her as she scarf the food down.

“Recipe please.” She said with a mouthful, making me giggle.

“How can’t anyone resist doing that?” I asked.

“Because it’s so good.” She said, making me stare at the rice that fell out of her mouth. “Excuse my manners.”

I giggled as I nodded, then went back to the food before I held up the last serving.

“Who wants it.” I asked, making everyone raise their hands before I smiled. “Thought so. Joy can you get me some toothpicks and some tape."

“Sure thing honey.” She said with a grin. “I like the game of drawing straws. It makes it a lot more exciting when you win.”

“Or very disappointing when you lose.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded and walked away.

Once she came back, she was cutting up some electrical wires into perfect two inch strips, then she taped one and put it in a cup before giving it to me. I shook it around, then lined them up between my fingers as I held my hand around the top of the cup so no one could cheat.

“Alright.” I said with a deep breath. “Pick one. The taped one is the winner.”

Everyone rushed to me.

“Calmly please.” I said with a giggle.

Everyone pulled one out, but there was lots more.

“Um, why did you make so many?” I asked.

“For your friends if you make more.” She said, making me whine.

“Okay let's try this again." I said as I pulled out the taped one, then put the rest in my pocket before taking the others from everyone and put all but one in the cup. “Now there will be a winner this time.”

Everyone smiled as I shook the cup and put it between my fingers. Once I was half way the taped wire was pulled, making Chancy squeal with excitement. I giggled and served her the plate.

“Better luck next time guys.” I said as everyone moped away with frustration as I took the straws from them, then put them in my bag along with the others.

“Wait did you eat?” Mew asked, making me grab a near empty plate off the table and ate the last few bites.

“Oh, okay, I thought you just pulled a fast one on us.” She said with a sigh.

“Nope, not unless we don’t have enough for everyone.” I said. “Well, I’m going to take a nap.”

“First room.” Joy said, making me nod as I went to the room and laid down before taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes.

I woke up from someone fucking my pussy, but it wasn’t the size of any of my Pokemon, making me open my eyes to see it was Mitch just as he came in me without a condom.

“How could you cum in that hole after promising not to Mitch!” I cried, making him stare at me in worry as a second Mitch come in to the room with panic.

“The fuck Ditto!” He yelped. “Get out of that hole before you ruin my relationship with her.”

I stared out in disbelief as I glanced between the two and couldn’t see the difference as he pulled out with nervousness on his face.

“Change back now before she freaks out.” He said, making the Ditto shrink back into his true form.

“Tell me I’m not going to get pregnant.” I whined. “I’m not ready for that.”

“No honey.” Joy said as she stared at me in worry. “He’s a Pokemon and can’t copy human’s sperm.”

I took a shaky breath before Mitch glared at him, then pointed to the door.

“Get out.” He growled. “You are grounded from her until she forgives you for scaring her like that. Next time you copy me, make it known before you fuck her there.”

Ditto whined as regret filled his face, then he slithered away. Mitch came to me with worry back on his face, but I put my hand up.

“Why didn’t you tell me you caught him?” I asked as I put it down once he froze. “I was about to obliterate him.”

He stared at me in disbelief.

“You would kill me?” He whined, making me stare out as I just realized what I said.

“I think I would have.” I said softly with a slight whine. “God, I’m worse than a monster if I’d kill my boyfriend.”

“No you’re not.” He whined and hugged me. “Please don’t say that. I understand why you would.”

I took a shaky breath, making him get in the bed before he hugged me.

“Was that you that fucked me in the ass while I cooked." I asked.

“No, that was him.” He said.

“That explains why he was acting strange when I kissed him and told him to take my ass as I cooked.” I said with a sigh.

“Please forgive me.” My voice filled the air. “I didn’t know the rules and think you are very pretty.”

I looked to Ditto and she was naked, making me look to myself to see I was naked.

“How do I not realize it anymore.” I asked.

“We like you naked.” Mitch said with a smile as he ran his fingers from my pelvis to my nipples, making a chill run with his fingers. “We love your beautiful body.”

Ditto moved to me, then knelt down to me.

“Please my goddess, please forgive me.” She begged.

“I do.” I said. “Just please tell me before you do something like that again.”

“Thank you.” She said as she got in bed with me, making me smile. “Why are you smiling?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just going to enjoy you more often now that I can fuck myself with my actual body.” I said.

Mitch giggled.

“This I got to record.” He said as he pulled out his phone while I push her on to her back, then got on top of her, making her smile.

“Wait, I want to get it all.” Mitch said as he fumbled with his phone.

“You’ll be getting about an hours worth baby.” I said. “Thank you for getting our new family member.”

He grinned as he nodded.

“She’s a great fucker as a male too.” He said. “I love my dick in my ass, It just right in size and width.”

“Indeed.” I said with a grin and started to kiss Ditto on the lips.

“What’s her nickname?” I asked.

“Good question, let me think about that.” He said as he thought about it. “Bubble gum.”

“Bubble gum?” I yelped with a giggle.

“No thanks.” Ditto said as color filled her face. “Choose again. I don’t want people trying to chew me.”

I giggled again as Mitch smiled as he thought about it, then I started kiss her again, making her look into my eyes and smile.

“Goddess, you are so beautiful.” She said.

“Then kiss your goddess back.” I said, making Mitch giggle as she started to kiss me back before I found and fondled her nipples

“No, stay out of it for now.” Mitch said. “Let them bond first.”

I looked back to see Ash staring at me with a mound in his pants. I smiled and went back to it. Once I was satisfied with her lips, I moved down to the other lips and started to eat her out, making her gasp.

“Oh goddess, you’re good.” She moaned.

“Damn, I think I might burst without someone touching me.” He moaned, making us giggle as Mitch grinned while he nodded and fondled himself over his clothes.

Once she came in my face, I started to lick her clean before turning her slightly as I moved myself between her legs, then started to grind our pussy’s together just as I felt something warm hit my ass, making me look back to see Ash cumming all over me.

“Shit, sorry.” He moaned as he tried to catch the rest, making me giggle as I scraped it off and ate it, but it was too salty for me. “Yeah, not everyone likes mine. Again sorry about that.”

Pikachu leaped up and started to lick me clean.

“Thanks buddy.” He said, then held out his hand to him as I got back to my sex.

A few minutes later, Ditto moaned again as her juices gushed between us.

“And you say I have endurance. She whined, making me giggle.

“I’m sorry, this isn't my thing and I don’t know any other position for females. I said.

“Then do a unisex position." Mitch said, making me look to him.

“The 69 position.” He said with a small grin.

“Okay.” I said as I put my slit over her face and got down over hers as we started to eat each other out.

“God, I’m going to cum again." Ash moaned, making Pikachu run to him and start sucking on him before cum gushed out of his mouth as he moaned.

“Oh god that was good.” He moaned. “Thanks buddy.”

“Anytime.” Pikachu said as he licked himself clean. “I love your taste.”

A few more minutes later, Ditto came again.

“I don’t have much more in me.” She whined. “Can you cum now?”

I giggled.

“Almost there.” I said. “You need to work on your licking. Learn from Storm or Ribbons. They are my best pussy eaters.”

“Okay.” She said as everyone giggled.

A few minutes later, I finally felt it hitting the rim before it started to flow over the edge, making me explode over her face.

“Damn, you are as bad as my Typhlosion with that geyser and he’s the best gusher.” Ash said, making me giggle as I got off Ditto since he stopped eating.

I looked at her to see she has passed out, then she shrank down to her true form as she lost focus on her form.

“Damn.” Mitch said with a giggle. “You knocked her out.”

I giggled as he called her back.

“You did good Morphie.” He said.

“What made you think of that?” I asked

“Since she can morph into different shapes and it’s the only name that that sound to be sorta both male and female.” He said. “I’m glad that I can cum in your pussy anytime I want now.”

I stared at him as I realized he wanted to be a father to my child.

“No not your actual pussy!” He yelped in worry. “I would never do that to you without you wanting it.”

“I know.” I said as I started to get dressed before walking to the door, then took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.


	6. Meeting the Infamous Trio

Once I opened them, Joy stood there with worry on her face.

“I’m okay.” I said softly. “I just feel bad for making him wait so long.”

She smile weakly as she nodded. I walked passed her, then looked to my Pokegear to see it was one o’clock.

“Time to hit the road Ash.” I said. “Show me the way to my gym battle.”

“How about you come to my house instead.” He said. “My mom would love to meet the Goddess of Arceus.”

“I really don’t wish to be famous anymore than I already am.” I said.

“But...” He started to say as I looked at him before he sighed.

“Samuel is making you do this isn’t he?” I asked. “Finding me wasn’t a random coincidence, was it?”

“No, it was on the finding you, but...” He started to say, then sighed. “He told me to bring you in after he found you. I was wanting to bring you home to fuck you and be my girlfriend, but I didn’t realize you were taken already.”

“We can still fuck.” I said. “Just not that hole. Ditto learn the hard way that hole isn’t meant for humans yet.”

He smiled as I took a deep breath, then walked to him and took over, making me catch myself.

“Please don’t steal my memories and ditch me.” He whined. “I want a friend like you.”

“Don’t you have a journey to be a Pokemon master.” I asked.

“That’s a life long journey and can never truly be accomplished.” He said.

I nodded as I agreed with him on that, then spotted a large bird flying over the Center

“Ho-oh is that you?” I thought, making the bird look toward me. “Are you here to drop off the goods you promised?”

“I am not Ho-oh.” A woman thought.

“Oh my bad.” I thought. “Your just as big as he is.”

“I am not.” She thought. “I am half his size.”

“My bad, I can’t tell when I’m looking through a wall to see you.” I thought.

“Yeah, this is way over my head.” Ash said, making me giggle. “How do you know telepathy?”

“Um, I think I learned it with Ho-oh when I first tried to speak with my mind.” I said.

“Can I have my body back?” He asked.

“Nope.” I said as I picked myself up. “I wish to be a boy for a few hours.”

Joy giggled with a grin as his face filled with discomfort.

“I won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.” I said.

“That’s not what I thought.” He said. “I thought don’t do anything to me.”

“And I say no promises.” I said, making Joy giggle. “The worse I will do is masturbate to my body. Well unless your Pokemon wish to fuck you that is.”

He smiled as he like the thought of that.

“Okay, that’s not so bad.” He said as he stared at my breasts, making Joy giggle. “How is it that I have control over my face, eyes, breathing and mouth, but not my body?”

“Don’t ask.” I said. “I gave up trying to figure out how I do my powers along time ago.”

“Yes, right at your crash to the bottom of the dumps as you started to hate yourself and the blessing that was bestowed on you.” He said softly, making joys face fill with worry.

“Please don’t blurt out my memories.” I growled. “Ask Celebi what happens if you haven’t seen it by the time I release you.”

I looked to Pikachu as he stared at me in discontent.

“Don’t look at me like that.” I said

“Get out of him.” He growled.

“What the fuck, how do you hear them speak like us?” Ash yelped, making Pikachu’s face fill with disbelief.

“Never mind, don’t leave his body.” He said. “I have so much to say to him since he can’t fully understand me still.”

I smiled as he climbed up Ash's body, then roosted himself to my shoulder before started to speak as I started to walk towards Pallet Town, making Striker take my body from me, then kiss me before falling back with our team.

A few minutes later a shadow swept over me making me look up to see a large flaming bird was staring at me and looked to be the same shape as the bird I saw.

“Moltres!” Ash yelped.

“Great, now I will have Kanto’s legendaries following me around.” I grumbled. “Really hate having this perk.”

“Fine let me catch her.” He said.

“Not a chance.” I said. “If you catch a legendary you do so with me out of line of sight. I protect the Legendaries if they don’t get on my nerves like Marshadow.”

Moltres smiled.

“I really hope he learned his lesson after this blast back to his land.” I continued.

“You actually got half way on that one.” She said with a giggle. “He landed in the ocean and Tapu Lele is taking him home.”

“Hopefully that’s the last time I see him.” I said with a sigh.

“I think I might go try to catch him now that I seen him.” He said.

“On your own time.” I said. “If you wish me to leave you now, then I’m going to defeat Brock now that I got the important parts of your memories of your very, very long and somewhat stressful journey."

“Yep, twenty years.” He said with a smile.

“Do you wish me to leave?” I asked. “I would like to take out the Team Rocket trash that is following you.”

“Nope.” He said. “Leave Jessie and James alone. They make my life less boring with the constant battles and stupidity.”

Pikachu snorted as he struggled to hold back his laugh.

“Let it out buddy.” He said. “You know I’m right.”

“Well, I don’t think I have a choice now that they are setting up a trap for you again.” I said before I put my hand up then sent a beam at the machine they created that was about to ambush us, making it explode into a fireball.

“The hell was that!” A Meowth yelped. “When did Ash get superpowers?”

Ash giggled.

“Can I take credit for that.” He asked.

“I heard that.” Meowth said. “How did you do that?”

“It’s not me.” Ash said. “I have a goddess possessing me.”

“Snatch the girl.” James said quickly. “The boss would surly promote us with that kind of firepower.”

“Let’s not and say we did, James.” I said with a sigh, then went to my body before starting to float with sparks flying around me. “Leave now or be blasted away.”

“That happens all the time, but they keep coming back.” Ash said. “They never learn.”

“Trust me, they will with me." I said as my haze started to form. “I don’t play nice with thugs, thieves or slavers.”

“What trippy effects is this and why is it making me tremble by how her voice sounds like an actual goddess!” Meowth yelped, making me giggle as I looked at him.

“Here, why don’t I show you.” I said as I put my hand up to him, making him scream in fear as he fled to his trainers just as I shot a beam at him, leaving a long line of lava as it flew across the ground before flickering away.

“Whoa.” James said. “What kind of power is that! The last time I seen something melt the ground was when Entei sent us flying.”

“Oh, you mean this guy?” I asked as I pulled out my Pokeball and tossed it, making him appear.

“Really, you caught the impossible!” The trio yelped.

“You.” Entei growled. “Command me, my goddess. I’ll get these three off your back in a flash.”

“I can do just fine on my own.” I said. “Why are you in your Pokeball and not following me like the others. That goes to you as well Mew.”

“Mew!” The trio yelped, then they threw out three Pokeballs that contained Wobbuffet and two Pokemon I never seen before, but one looked sorta like Pikachu.

“What in the world are they?” I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex

“She’s a twerp of professor Oak as well?” Jessie yelped.

“To the left is Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon, Current level seventy-five.” It said.

“Really, thanks for that info.” Jessie said. “I haven’t got around to asking him that again.”

“After going to all the effort of disguising itself, its neck was broken." My Pokedex continued. "Whatever is inside is probably unharmed, but it’s still feeling sad.”

“Okay, that’s kinda creepy if something can survive a broken neck and move around like nothing happened.” I said.

“To the right is Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon, current level is eighty.” My Pokedex continued

“I told you I was stronger.” James said. “Though, I was wrong on reading her when she told me.”

Mareanie smiled.

“That’s fine love.” She said.

“Aside from its head, its body parts regenerate quickly if they’re cut off.” My Pokedex continued. “After a good night’s sleep, Mareanie is back to normal.”

I moved to the Pokedex.

“What level?” I asked.

“Sixty-six.” It said.

“Okay, then that means he will need some aid if I let him battle them.” I said.

“No I can do it.” He said as he looked at me. “Please let me battle with you.”

“I said aid, not call you back.” I said as I flew to him, then took over before I placed myself on his back.

“What just happened.” Meowth yelped. “I saw something, but I don’t quite understand.”

“She just possessed him.” Mimikyu said with disbelief in his voice.

“Sounds like something you want to do.” Meowth said with a smile.

“Sometimes.” Mimikyu said with a hissing laugh.

“Translation Meowth.” James said.

“She can possess things.” Meowth said.

“That sounds closer to a demon than a goddess.” He said with a slight whine of discomfort, making Entei let out a growl.

“Don’t ever speak like that of her.” He growled.

“Why don't you just show him your feelings.” I said as a haze started to form around his massive body.

“Oh my, such power you have honey.” He said. “Please no more or I’ll be up the walls like Suicune was.”

I giggled.

“Okay that’s kinda creepy with the talking to yourself.” James said, making me giggle again, then looked to Mimikyu. “I know you are possessed, but still.”

“I sense ghost in you.” I said. “I wonder how fast you burn.”

He growled as flames burst around me just as I charged toward him, but the flames swirled around me like a twister, making him gasp.

“What kind of version of Flame Charge is that!” He yelped.

“I don’t know, but don’t let him hit you and counter with Shadow Ball.” Jessie yelped.

“I can’t, he’s too fast.” He yelped as he started to flee, then was sent flying into a tree as I smashed my body into him.

My body glowed for a second as I felt I was able to move more easily before letting out a beastly growl as I felt a poke in my ass, making me look back to see Mareanie was using Poison Jab.

“Heh, weak, and you missed the hole if you were trying to fist me.” I said with a chuckle, then bit her off me and shook my head before sending her flying to Mimikyu.

A rush of power filled me as Entei leveled.

“Yes, finally.” Entei said. “I have been waiting for that level for so long. I can’t wait to be stronger than my brother again.”

I smiled as Jessie and James called them back.

“You did good honey.” James whined. “This girl is something else.”

I looked at him to see him kiss the ball with worry on his face as if he actually cared about his Pokemon.

“So you didn’t steal that?” I asked.

“No, we been hunting Pikachu for so long to even steal anything.” He said.

“Really, then you are not Team Rocket in my eyes.” I said. “You are just a trainer that is in love with Pikachu. I don’t blame you though. They are a cute species.”

“Stop please.” Pikachu said. “You’re embarrassing me.”

Ash chuckled as he rubbed Pikachu’s cheek.

“Looks like you are our last hope Wobbuffet.” Jessie said. “Don’t let me down.”

“Trust me, he will.” I said as he appeared.

“Destiny bond.” She said.

“Nope not happening.” I said as I stomped on the ground, making a spike of stone come out of the ground and send him flying.

“Damn, what a move.” Entei said. “Thank you so much for teaching me that.”

“You’re welcome.” I said with a smile. “Now it’s time to send them packing if they don’t leave. Wait what about Meowth?”

“He’s wild still.” Ash said.

“Really.” I said as i looked at him. “Interesting.”

“Not happening.” Meowth growled. “I don’t sway that easy.”

“And I’m a trainer that lets the Pokemon choose to join my team.” I said. “I don’t force them like most trainers.”

He stared at me as his anger faded to disbelief.

“So what will it be?” I asked. “Walk away or be blasted off the map.”

“You’ll have to blast them.” Ash said. “I gave them that option before.”

“Very well.” I said as my barrier appeared around me before sparks started to form on it as Meowth took a step back in fear.

“Okay she’s really freaking me out with that power charge!” He whined before running to his friend. “We should take her mercy.”

“Not going to happen.” James said. “We aren’t leaving without her team and Pikachu.”

“Well, the slow charge scare tactic failed miserably." I said, then sent out four beams at the team.

They gasped before roaring out as they flew through the sky, then I went back to my body. Entei looked at me with a smile then walked to me before getting ready to lick me, but I moved his face to my crotch.

“That’s the only place you lick.” I growled, making Ash giggle with Mitch before Entei smiled and started to lick me.

“Okay, now to Pallet Town.” I said as I leaped up on Entei’s head, then slid down to his back while I noticed Ash about to touch him. “Ask first Ash.”

“I know Ash.” Entei said. “And trust him enough to touch me.”

Ash smiled as he stroked him as he started to walk while I started to read up on all the Pokemon info the Pokedex had to offer. A few seconds later, Entei looked back and to the ground before smiling.

“So what’s going to happen at Pallet Town?” I asked.

“One, my mom is going to hug me, then ask if I changed my underwear.” He said, making me smile.

“Did you?” I asked, making everyone chuckle.

“Yes, everyday.” He said with a sigh. “God, don’t be my mom please.”

I grinned as I nodded.

“Then you will mostly be her next target of inspection.” He said.

“Inspection how?” I asked. “The way I like it?”

Everyone giggled as he bit his lip.

“Don’t know about that one.” He said. “My mom is very good at keeping me in the dark on that one. I’m still wondering if she even has sex anymore.”

“Then this trip might be just fine.” I said. “I don’t do over excited smooches while being crushed into double D's like my neighbor does to her Snubbull.”

“Yeah, I met her or at least one of those types.” He said with a laugh. “I feared I was next too or worse my Pikachu, but that’s not her.”

A roof top came into view over the trees, making me look to my Pokegear to see we were at Pallet Town just as Entei moaned as he staggered while a wet splat filled the air.

I looked to it to see Mitch was hanging upside-down under Entei while sucking on him and was trying to keep up with his cum output.

“Crap, so much for that plan.” He whined. “So wish Vanquisher was able to wash me off.”

“Damn it Mitch.” Entei growled. “You made her think about him again.”

“Sorry.” Mitch yelped and let him go before looking to me as I put on my poker face, making him pull out my crystal from his bag, then sighed as it was green.

“Please show me the true color.” He said.

“Nope.” I said, making him sigh again as he put it back in his bag.

I put away my Pokedex as I stood up on Entei’s back, then scanned the life forms I spotted until they came into view to see Samuel talking to a woman while a few others fished in the waters to the south of the town.

“This place looks kinda slow.” I said.

“It can be.” Ash said, making me leap off Entei before floating passed him until I stopped at a travailing vendor.

“Do you have Vegetarian?” I asked.

“No sorry.” He said as he looked up from his work. “I’m all out of the veggie burgers, dogs and tofu burgers.”

“It’s fine.” I said. “Get what you want guys.”

He looked at my team and gasped as he saw Entei before looking at me nervously.

“Stay calm.” I said. “I’m not destructive by nature.”

He nodded quickly as my team started to name off the stuff they want, making me translate before the man smiled and got to work.

“One grand.” He said, making me pay as he passed out the food, then I looked around.

“Is there a Pokecenter here Ash?” I asked.

“I thought you took my memories.” He said.

“No, just the routes and point of interests or major events that could be a threat to me Like i thought James and Jessie was.” I said. “I don’t invade personal and private memories, but I don’t remember seeing a Pokecenter here.”

“That’s because there isn’t one.” He said. “Okay then, I’ll be at the water to take my nap.”

I flew over the water and landed on a barrier before enclosing me in one as I laid down.

“Wait why don’t you come to my house?” He asked.

“I don’t trust your mother enough.” I said. “You didn’t give me much to go on.”

He sighed.

“Sorry mom, slipped my mind.” He said.

“It's fine honey.” The woman that was talking to Samuel said. “It will be raining, so she’ll come in.”

“Don’t be so sure.” I said. “Nothing can touch me if I so choose.”

I closed my eyes as they walked away.


	7. Found Again

“The hell?” A man said. “How is there an invisible barrier here?”

“Quiet you fool.” Another man whispered forcefully. “I think her mother is on to us and we don’t wish to alert her if she isn't."

I opened my eyes to see a member of the slavers on my barrier and was soaking wet from swimming to me while another was just on shore. The sound of soothing rain trickled on the water and barrier that surrounded me, making me feel more relaxed than I should be, so I grab the Pokeballs on his belt, then blasted him to the shore before floating.

“She woke up!” The man on the shore yelped. “How does she have powers!”

I pulled him to me, making him whine before I took his Pokemon and blasted him to his partner.

“How in the hell did they find me!” I growled. “Why are they after me again if their boss is behind bars!”

“Not even close.” A man said. “If you had something to do with the police raid at Mount Silver, she was my Lieutenant.”

I looked to him.

“And I’m just a Captain.” He said quickly.

“Captain or not, you’re still being put behind bars.” I growled as sparks flew around me, making him try to run, but he grunted as he tried again.

“The hell?” He said, making me chuckle deeply as my aggravation showed in my voice.

“No one can flee me if I don’t want them too.” I said before pulling him to me, then took his Pokemon and blasted him as I called the police.

“Viridian City Police Department, Officer Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“Hay Jenny, Goddess of Arceus here.” I said. “I have three slavers and fifteen stolen Pokemon for you to collect in Pallet Town.”

“Right, on my way sweetie.” She said with frustration in her voice. “You two, come with me.”

“Ma’am.” Two men said before the call ended.

A soft tapping of rain on an umbrella came closer to me, making me look to it to see Ash’s mom as she stared at me in disbelief as I floated next to her while a Mr Mime held her arm with fear on his face.

“Calm Mr Mime.” I said. “I will not harm your trainer.”

He smile weakly before letting her go.

“My name is Delia.” Ash’s mom said as she held out her hand, making me stare at it for a second.

A second later, several flashes of light filled the air, making my hands spark as I put them up and looked towards it, then sighed as Jenny and her men with teleporting Pokemon came into view.

“Sorry to startle you honey.” She said.

“It’s fine.” I said as I held up the Pokeballs.

“Thank you so much honey.” She said as she took them.

“Anything for their trainers.” I said. “I know what it feels like to lose a Pokemon by murderous Pokemon snatchers like these.”

She nodded with sorrow in her face, then turned to her men as I looked to Mr Mime once he step closer to me.

“Please come out of the rain honey.” He said. “It’s almost freezing out and my mom won’t leave your side in her worry for your health.

“The rain isn’t touching me Mr Mime.” I said.

“But you haven’t eaten all day from what my son said.” Delia said.

“I have at lunch.” I said.

“Yeah, a few pieces of broccoli isn’t good enough for a meal.” Ash said, making me look to him to see him coming to me.

Static started to build around me, making me look around before I started to see it. I picked up Ash and his mom with my powers just as a bolt of lightning struck me, making my barrier start to glow with energy as I started to feel it absorbing into me.

“The hell.” Mr Mime cried in panic. “That was a direct hit!”

“Like I said nothing can hit me if I don’t wish it.” I said. “I will come inside now that my barrier just energized me from a lightning strike.”

“The men at Indigo Plateau did.” Jenny said.

“I wasn’t in control and wasn't aware of them.” I said. “A sneak attack might get through as well, but I can sense danger now.”

She nodded as she grabbed her Abra’s hand.

“Good luck honey.” She said. “Thanks again for the help. I’m ready.”

She disappeared, making me look to Ash as he grabbed for me, then felt around.

“The hell?” He said as he knocked on my barrier, then I took it away, making his hand touch me before he looked at me. “What is that made of?”

“I don’t know.” I said, then he put me in a cradle before he started walking, making Delia smile.

“No mom, she’s taken sadly.” He said, making her giggle.

“Well that sucks.” She said. “You still need a girlfriend to call as your own.”

“I have plenty of friends mom.” He said. “Just none that wish to stick with me since they are busy.”

“Have you lost your virginity to one of them yet?” She asked with a strained straight face.

“Mom!” He yelped, making me giggle with her before he growled and walked faster.

“Will she be taking it?” She asked.

“Damn it mom, stop.” He growled, making her bite her lip. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry honey, I’m just playing with you.” She said with a giggle.

He sighed as he walked into his house, then closed the door on her face.

“Hay now, that’s uncalled for.” She growled as she stopped it with her hand.

“Well you don’t need to know about that stuff.” He said as he set me down, making Mew fly to me with a plate of Lasagna.

I lifted up a noodle, revealing a chunk of meat before she sighed as I walked passed her.

“I told you she won’t eat it.” She said. “Storm's memories really mess up her thoughts towards meat.”

“Well, we tried.” Delia said as I sat down. “I’ll see if I can find something else.”

“Trying to trick me will only get you overcharged.” I said. “And I got my own food if I was really hungry.”

“No honey.” She said. “I didn’t know about you becoming a vegetarian until after I made it. I would never try to force you to eat anything.”

A crash filled the air, making the light flicker out.

“Crap, there goes the power grid.” Ash said with a sigh. “Come on Pikachu, A long exhausting night for you.”

“Not really.” I said. “Where is the juice needed?”

“The power grid.” He said. “It needs a jump start once it fixes it’s errors.”

I put my hand up and sent out sparks.

“One spark is enough to do the job.” I said.

Pikachu ran to me and tapped my hand before sparks surged through him, then he grabbed his head and fell to the ground.

“My god, the world is spinning.” Pikachu whined, making me giggle.

“Well, that wasn’t smart.” I said. “If you need energy, ask next time. My pulse is a lot weaker then my sparks and my bolts can knock out a human and most Pokemon, so don’t get in the way of that.”

“Now you tell me.” He whined, making me giggle.

I spotted several life forms with guns sneaking outside, making me growl as I stood up, then shot beams at them before I called the police again.

“Jenny, I think the cult found me again.” I said.

“Crap, on my way.” She whined. “Same place?”

“Ash’s home.” I said.

“Right.” She said with a sigh.

I walked outside and noticed it was them, making me sigh as I shook my head.

“How does that beam cut through a mountain, the ground and not my house.” He asked.

“I didn’t put enough energy into it.” I said. “Just enough to knock them out. My bolts don’t go through solid objects like my beam can.”

He nodded as a man whined, then grabbed his gun before unloading it on me, making darts melt into my barrier.

“Fuck, she’s never going to put that barrier down now.” He whined. “Mission control, team leader reporting a mission failure.”

“Copy, I’ll spring you out when I can.” The man that led the assault said behind me.

I sent out a shower of bolts at him as the area lit up brightly, but the man flickered like a hologram.

“Not happening.” He said with a chuckle.

“Why are you after me?” I roared, but my voice was distorted. “Isn’t my Pokemon’s death enough for whatever I pissed you off for?”

“Your Pokemon was just a mishap and I am not angry at you.” He said.

“A mishap!” I roared as my sparks turned to a cyclone. “Those were my best friends! Why are you attacking me if not for revenge?”

“I am not at liberty to say now that the police and bystanders are in the area.” He said, then he flickered before disappearing, making me growl as I sent a focused shower on the man with the hologram, then his life force faded.

“No no no, don't you dare die on me for my mistake!” I yelped as I sent another spark at him before he came back, making me sigh in relief. “I have enough possible deaths on my mind to want more.”

Jenny inched her way into my sight with nervousness on her face.

“I’m calm Jenny.” I said with a deep breath, making the cyclone disappear while the area went dark again. “Forgive me if I am a cop killer. I never wanted to kill a cop.”

“No no honey.” She yelped. “You didn’t kill anyone. only the cave-in that you accidentally caused in Victory Road did and none of them were my men.”

“Take them away.” I said as she nodded, then sighed. “Tell me how he manage to get away when I saw him in cuffs when I came to.”

“He escaped by killing the cop that was transporting him.” She said.

“Damn it, then I will have to transport him myself If I see him again.” I whined, making her stare at me before pulling out a pistol.

“Drop it.” She growled, making me send a bolt in to him, then smiled with a giggle. “Or get zapped is fine.”

“Where is the power grid Ash?” I asked. “I need to get the power back on for Pallet Town.”

“Just down the road.” Jenny said with a smile as she pointed. “You can’t miss it. Well you can if you aren’t looking for it.”

“Thanks.” I said.

“No, thank you, I hate dead towns and cities.” She said. “It creates so many problems.”

I nodded as I started to walk just as a bolt of lightning struck me.

“Really, are you saying I have the ability Lightning Rod as well as Cute Charm!” I growled as I looked to the sky, making Jenny giggle.

“Well at least it doesn’t affect you like the Pokemon With Lightning Rod.” She said.

“Thanks to my barrier.” I said.

Once I got to the grid, I noticed a Meowth doing something to it.

“This goes there, remove this bolt here, this wire goes there, and, done.” He said.

“Component Router five seven eight dash two removed.” The grid said. “Replacing. Four spares remaining.”

“What are you doing?” I asked.

He gasped as he looked at me, then fled with the part, making me send a bolt at him, but he dodged it and looked at me in disbelief.

“Not happening.” I said as I pulled the part to me, but he hanged on it, making me shake him off before staring at it.

“It’s the component that always gets fried by the lightning strikes.” Jenny said. “It’s useless to the city or town after it’s fried, but useful to electric and steel Pokemon for some reason. Don’t know why Meowth wants it though. Let him have it.”

“Forgive me Meowth.” I said as I moved it to him.

“It’s okay, I’m a cat that sells things to other Pokemon. He said.

“Interesting, tell me more.” I said. “I can be considered a Pokemon.”

Jenny giggled.

“Don’t call yourself that honey.” She said.

“Why, some days I wish I was a Pokemon and these powers kinda give me the satisfaction when I wish it.” I said, making her smile, then I pulled out a coin before Meowth’s eyes lock to it. “I’m a customer if you allow it.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“I will, but I will not for Jenny.” He said.

“Do you have stolen goods?” I asked with a sigh.

“No one reported it yet if they are.” Jenny said. “I don't really care about his goods. Just the crooks.”

"Then get back to it please.” I said. “I’ll call you when more come for me.”

“Okay sweetie.” She said, then walked away.

“Part replacement complete.” The grid said before an antenna extended. “Jump start rod extended and awaiting electric charge.”

I sent a bolt to it, making a hum fill the air.

“Power component charged at one hundred percent.” It said. “Power grid Pallet Town online with no malfunctions.”

I took a deep breath as I looked to Meowth to see him staring at the machine in disbelief as he reached for my coin as if he was about to steal it.

“Please don’t be a crook.” I said. “I’m willing to be a customer, but not to a thief.”

“I’m sorry.” He said as he lowered his paw. “Please follow me.”

He started walking, making me close my eyes as I took a deep breath from the stress taking its toll on me.


	8. Body hopping while doing hero’s work

Once I opened my eyes, I started to follow him until we came up to a hand made fort in the middle of the forest with Machoke at the entrance, then he charged at me with a growl.

“How dare you follow my boss!” She roared before she tried to side kick my face, making me counter with a spinning sweep kick, then stared at him as she stared at me in disbelief with Meowth.

“I love sparing if you wish more, but I am a customer to your boss, not an intruder.” I said, making Machoke look to Meowth as he continued to stare at me in disbelief.

“Confirm or deny that please boss.” She said.

“It’s true, but please spar if you wish to entertain me.” He said with a small smile,

I chuckled as she smiled.

“Nah, I better not.” She said. “I can sense great power in this one.”

“More than you know.” He said. “She jump started a power grid in one second without a Pokemon.”

“That’s not possible.” She said. “It took several Pokemon hours to charge one.”

“Business please.” I said. “Show me the goods.”

“How can I know to trust you?” Meowth asked, making me pull the wad of cash out that Joy gave me before his eyes lock to it with greed. “That works.”

“Don’t rip me off or you will be feeling the next bolt of lightning.” I said as I felt static building up around me, making me step away from Machoke just as the bolt hit me.

“Holy shit, how are you still standing or should I ask, how did you know where it’s going to strike!” He yelped.

“It’s drawn to me.” I said with a sigh. “I hate this Lightning Rod ability.”

Machoke smiled.

“You’re not a Pokemon honey.” She said.

“Close enough.” I said. “Now the goods please. I’m looking for food and status effect curing medication.”

“Food is expensive since I need to eat.” He said.

“Then no food.” I said. “I don’t wish you to starve.”

He nodded and walked into the fort, making me follow, but Machoke grabbed me, making me break free, then shoved my palm into her chest, sending her flying.

“Do not grab me.” I said as she stared out in shock. “Use your words.”

“No humans allowed in the shop.” She said, making me take over her body and start walking to the shop. “The hell! How are you possessing me?”

I chuckled as my body moved to me, making me grab my money before I set my body next to the door.

“Wait, you really are a customer?” She asked. “How are you giving me your thoughts before you even do them?”

“Don’t know.” I said as I stepped into the shop, then spotted a whole bunch of stuff everywhere.

“Dang, and I thought I seen the worse Patrat.” I said, making Meowth giggle.

“This is only one floor.” He said.

“Where is the medication?” I asked.

He pointed, making me look to it, then started going through it until I had all the Full Heals before turning to him.

“Two grand.” He said, making me smile as that was a good price so I counted out the money and gave it to him as he stared at me in disbelief. “Forgive me human. I never thought to find one that actually would buy them or not try to catch me.”

“She want’s a Meowth, but she will not capture you without your say.” Machoke said. “She caught her whole team without battling them and all were willing.”

“Who is she?” He asked.

“The goddess that we saw on the newspaper.” She said, making him gasp as he knelt down to me.

“Forgive me for not recognizing you.” He said. “All I saw was your rage on that page and never seen you calm.”

“It’s fine.” I said as I made my meds float outside. “Thank you for your goods. I’ll be out of your Machoke now.”

I went to my body and grabbed my meds before putting everything in my bag, then took flight back to Pallet Town. Once I got there, I landed next to the house and stepped in, making Ash grab my hand and pull me upstairs before into a bedroom, revealing plush dolls and goods everywhere as Mitch sat on his bed.

“Damn, talk about owning the store.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Can I, um, have sex with you?” He asked. “Your boyfriend told me your rules and will be joining.”

I smiled.

“I guess, but I’m not really in the mood for it.” I said. “I’ll be taking over your Pikachu while you do it.”

He looked to Pikachu to see him staring at me in discomfort.

“It don't hurt buddy.” He said. “It’s kinda scary at first, but once you feel the love for her Pokemon or whatever she is focused on, it make that fear worth it.”

“What are you going to do with me?” Pikachu asked.

“That can be your choice.” I said. “But I don’t wish to be in the house. I came back to see if the power was working fine.”

He nodded and jumped to my shoulder, making me take over on contact, then leaped to the bed as Ash caught me.

“My god, I feel her rage.” He whined.

“Sorry, ignore that.” I said. “That’s just the leftovers from the battle and I’m trying to calm. That's the reason why I’m not in the mood to fuck.”

“I understand.” He said. “Take me where you wish to go. I wish to know more about my goddess now that I see you are willing to share.”

I nodded as I ran downstairs before wall kicking off two walls to clear over Delia as she was coming up the stairs.

“Careful Pikachu.” She said. “Is she okay?”

“She's fine.” I said after I gripped on a light cover. “Please join them if you want.”

“Join what?” She asked.

“He’s about to have sex with me.” I said.

“What.” She said.

“I have the power to take over someone's body.” I said.

“Oh, sorry right.” She said with a smile. “I might take on that offer after they are done with you.”

“That’s fine.” I said as I let go and slid down the railing.

“Where did you learn these awesome moves?” Pikachu yelped. “I wonder if I can do it without your aid.”

“I’m sure you can.” I said. “You have a lot of speed if I barely feel it on your mussels.”

I leaped up to the front door and grabbed the knob with both paws, then swung myself back and forth until the handle turned enough before I kicked the wall, making the door swing open.

“Okay that’s interesting.” He said. “Thanks for the tip.”

I giggled as I ran outside, then closed the door with my power.

“Really, I feel your power’s activate.” He said. “Still don’t know how you do it though.”

“You can’t learn my powers it seems or from what a Ditto said." I said.

A Pikachu came into view.

“Can I come with.” He asked and sounded to be just like Ash’s Pikachu.

“Sure.” I said.

“Who are you?” Pikachu asked.

“It’s my boyfriend's Ditto.” I said. “His name is Morphie.”

“Oh okay.” He said. “Welcome aboard our stroll to only she knows.”

“Good luck doing what I’m about to do on your own.” I said as I started to run across the water.

“No way.” Morphie yelped. “A little help here. I can’t do that.”

I giggled as I made him hover with me. I ran until nothing but water was all around us for as far as I could see. I slowed to a stop and set Morphie on a barrier, then stared at the Tentacool below is as it moved towards me. Once he surfaced he looked at me.

“Well that’s a rarity.” He said. “I never thought to see a Pikachu that knows surf in my life.”

“Nope not us.” I said. “And he’s a Ditto.”

He looked at Morphie.

“Then how are you...” He asked just as his tentacle touch my barrier. “The hell?”

I touched his head, then sent him who I was.

“Forgive me for bothering you, my Goddess.” He said.

“You're not.” I said. “I came out here to relax with the rain and ocean sounds while watching you guys do your thing.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Do you have any food?” Morphie asked. “I’m starving.”

“Why didn’t you eat?” I asked.

“I kinda slept through dinner.” He said.

“Fine.” I said as I dove underwater.

I looked around for a fish until I found one that was a decent size before sending a thunderbolt at it and grabbed it, then went back to Morphie. Once I got there, he looked to me from Tentacool, then I held up the fish.

“Can you cook it?” He asked.

Sure.” I said as I sent a long bolt of electric into it, making it started to burn on the outside as red lines ran through it, then I set it down, making him stare at it in disbelief with Tentacool.

“I didn’t know I could do that.” Pikachu said.

“Experiment with your abilities and find out your potential.” I said. “Or in other words, one will never know what they can do unless they try.”

The Tentacool smiled as Morphie burped from inhaling the fish.

“You’re welcome.” I said with a smile.

“Yep.” He said with a smile. “Great cook even without seasonings, she is.”

“I prefer mine with seasoning.” I said.

I fell to my back as I stared at the sky before watching the lightning crawl across it while listening to the wind, waves and rain blend into the background all around me.

“No don’t fall asleep.” Pikachu yelped. “I don’t wish to drown or be stuck out here.”

“Sorry.” I said with a giggle. “I love water and the ocean.”

“I see that if I felt tranquility from you when you started to focus on it.” He said.

“How long are you planning to stay out here?” Tentacool asked. “Your kinda close to my nest.”

“Don’t mind me.” I said. “I’m not interested in your home or eggs. Just wish to disappear sometimes.”

“Get out of there.” Pikachu growled. “I don’t wish to be dragged down into the deep end with those thoughts.”

“Sorry, it slipped.” I said. “I’m doing my best to block them.”

“You're doing just fine.” He said. “That was your first one. I’m sorry about your friends.”

A red light filled the air, making me look to it to see a flare falling from the sky. I jump to my feet and push myself up with my tail as I tried to see over the waves while I saw a group of life on the water, but no boats since the water blocked it. I took flight toward them and noticed their boat was sinking, making me sigh as I flew to them.

“The radio is malfunctioning Captain. A man yelped. “We aren’t going to make it if no one sees that flare.”

“Someone did see it.” I thought. "Please buckle yourself in to a chair or something.”

“You heard her.” The Captain yelped. “Get strapped in.”

I put my paw up once I saw everyone sitting, making the boat lift out of the water before everyone yelped out.

“What the hell just found us?” The radio man yelped.

“Goddess of Arceus.” I thought.

“Oh, thank you.” The Captain said. “May I have your autograph after this. My son has a crush on you.”

I giggled as I started to fly back to Morphie, then pulled him to me.

“Have a good night Tentacool.” I said. “Thanks for the talk.”

“You’re welcome honey.” He said with a smile before diving underwater.

“Where are you taking us by the way.” The Captain asked. “Our navigation is also fried from a lightning bolt.”

“Pallet Town.” I thought

“Oh good, Kanto is where we were heading before we struck a rock.” He said. “Thank you honey.”

“Fire detected in the bridge. An automated voice said.

“Again?” The Captain whined. “Why is everything shorting now?”

“Hold on and hold your breath and any valuables please.” I thought. “Three seconds before I do what I’m planning.”

Three seconds later, I dunked the boat under water, making the light go out in the Bridge before I pulled it back out of the water.

“Activate pumps.” The Captain said.

“Already done.” The computer said. “Flooding at fifty percent and dropping... Ten percent... No flooding detected. Fire extinguished. Main power failure detected. Auxiliary power online.”

“Good thinking honey.” The Captain said. “How much further, I have a man with a deep cut.

I pulled the boat to me as I continued to make it fly to the Town.

“Show me your wounded and give me a needle and thread.” I said as I floated to the Captain.

He looked at me in disbelief.

“How are you flying Pikachu.” He asked.

“I’m the goddess and I have possessed my friend.” I said as I sent him a pulse, making him gasp.

“Wow, I feel much better.” He said. “Follow me honey.”

He got out of his chair and ran to a man that looked to be bleeding out before grabbing a First Aid kit from a man that was next to him as he held the wound with both hands. The First Aid kit broke open while everything floated, revealing it was still dry and clean. So I sent a long bolt at the needle, making it start to glow red before I moved it outside. A hiss filled the air as the needle stopped glowing making me pull it back.

“Tap that for me and tell me if it's too hot.” I thought, making him tap it, then shook his head.

“A little warm, but he’ll live.” He said.

“I nodded as I threaded it, then poured hydrogen peroxide on his leg, making the man roar in pain.

“Forgive me sir.” I thought.

“Its fine, just do it as quick as you can.” He moaned. “I hate needles.”

“So do I.” I thought, then started to sew him up once his wound wasn’t foaming much, making him pass out in the middle of it.

“Don’t worry, he’s still alive.” I thought as the medic touched his neck.

“Where did you learn this?” The Captain asked.

“My doctor when I took over her body to avoid the pain of the car crash that my kidnappers made me endure.” I said.

“I heard about that.” He said with disbelief.

“I was lucky, I didn’t feel a thing.” I thought. “There, done. Now wrap it up doc.”

He nodded as he took the bandages before I grabbed a pen from the Captain's shirt. I broke open the cardboard box for the antibiotics before signing it, then gave them to the Captain, making him smile as he looked at it while I flew outside. Once I got to Pallet Town, I set the boat down.

“One second while I go to my body and call for help.” I thought.

“Thank you honey.” The Captain said before I started flying Pikachu and Morphie to the house, then I left to my body to see I was still being double penetrated.

I grabbed my Pokegear and called Jenny.

“Jenny, I have a shipwreck with wounded passengers waiting for you in Pallet Town.” I said. “Ash's Pikachu that I will be possessing will take you there if you need it.”

“I will not if you placed them near the docks.” She said. “Is anyone dying?”

“No, I stitched the one that was bleeding out up and I think he will be fine.” I said. “They are at the dock as predicted.”

“Okay thank you honey.” She said. “You are starting to become my favorite helper.”

I smiled as the call ended, making me put my arm down and looked to ash as he was in my pussy and stared at me nervously.

“Are you wearing a condom?” I asked, making him nod. “Then you have nothing to fear.”

He smiled as I looked to Pikachu as he stepped in the room.

“Can I take over again?” I asked. “Still not in the mood for this.”

“I kinda wish to join.” He said as his dick started to grow.”

“Is Ditto available?” I asked.

“Yes.” Morphie said as he ran to me, then leaped on my chest, making me take over, then run down the stairs as he showed me how to use his power.

“What do you want me to change into?” I asked.

“Anything you want.” He said. “I want to see what you like.”

I smiled as I nodded, then went outside before running to the wrecked boat. Once I got there, Jenny was standing there with exhaustion on her face.

“Need a pick me up?” I asked, making her look at me.

“Pardon?” She said.

“Are you wishing a pick me up?” I asked.

“Yes please.” She said with a smile. “This is going to be one long night. But I am so glad you caught them in time or that man would be dead.”

I sent a pulse at her, making her smile as she took a deep breath.

“Much better.” She said. “Thanks honey.”

I nodded as I flew to Samuel’s lab, then peeked through a window to see Samuel was neck deep in research. I spotted a door for Pokemon to go through on a door in the back, making me loop around and walk though it, then float over Samuel to see what he was reading, but couldn’t understand a word of it since it was his research, then I spotted my X-ray form the rocks falling on me with a note saying, ‘Might not be the same legend with three question marks, but need’s more research to find out if it is’.

“Eggheads.” I thought with a sigh, making him chuckle as he looked to the door, then confusion filled his face before I grinned. “Yep, I finally leaped into the deep to no return.”

“What!” He yelped as he stood up, making me snort as I quickly lost control of trying to hold it back and started to giggle as he look at me, then frowned at me. “That was mean.”

I giggled again, making him smile.

“What do you need honey?” He asked. “Who’s Pokemon are you using to spy on me?”

“My boyfriend's Ditto.” I said.

“Oh good, may I use is transformation ability for a second?” He asked.

“That depends.” I said, making him point to a Mawile in a bed.

“She’s sick and I need a Chansey or Blissey to heal her.” He said.

I sent a pulse at her, making her gasp as she looked around.

“Or not.” He said. “I thought you can only restore energy?”

“Nope I can heal minor wounds and just now learned I can heal a cold or flu.” I said. “Major wounds need two pulses. I don’t know if I can heal infections though.”

He nodded with a smile.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Ditto is, but I don’t care about me really.” I said, making his face become stern.

“It’s no use trying to scold her sir.” Morphie said. “She hates herself for what she did in the mountains.”

“She didn’t do anything.” Samuel whined.

“I failed to protect my Pokemon.” I said, making him sigh with sorrow.

“What did you need?” He asked.

“Just wondering if I could understand what you were studying.” I said.

“And?” He asked.

“Miles over my head.” I said, making him giggle with Morphie.

“I understood some of it.” Morphie said.

“Great, keep it out of your head.” I said, making them chuckle. “Science and history isn’t my thing. Only Pokemon is.”

“So what would you like to eat?” Samuel asked.

“Pokepuffs please.” Morphie said.

“What kind?” He asked as he look to a machine on the wall, making me float to it and stare.

“Oh, um, can’t decide.” He whined, making Samuel chuckle.

“Random Pokepuff.” He said, making a light start flickering around the dispenser until it slowed to a stop, then Oran Berry Puff lit up as it fell out. “Will that be enough?”

“Doubt it.” He said. “But I’ll get my trainer to feed me so you don’t have to.”

“Nonsense.” He said. “I’ll feed any Pokemon or goddess.”

“No thanks.” I said. “Ditto only. I’m not going back to my body tonight.”

He sighed.

“Ten randoms.” He said as I grabbed the Pokepuff and started to eat it, making Morphie moan.

“God, this is good.” He moaned.

“Mine are better.” I said, making Samuel chuckle.

“Is that so?” He asked. “Care to give me the recipe? For a price of course. These are store bought.”

“I don’t wish to take your money.” I said as I started to write it down on a piece of paper while I ate.

Samuel glanced to it as he noticed me staring at the page, then walked to it and started to read.

“Really, only one cup of flour, not two?” He asked, making me write down the servings tray required at the top. “Oh okay, this is a tray of twenty-four, not forty-eight like I have.”

Once I was finished with the Puffs, I gave him eleven recipes.

“There, one recipe for a Puff.” I said. “And he’s full now.”

“Good, thank you.” He said as something warm slid along my backdoor, making me gasp as I looked back to see Mawile licking me with lust on her face.

“What made you horny?” I asked.

“She’s always horny.” Samuel said with a chuckle. “And she likes rimming everyone.”

“Well I can’t complain.” I said. “I love being rimmed.”

“That’s good to know.” Morphie said, making Samuel chuckle. “Do you wish another Mawile in the family, sir?”

“Sure.” He said. “But that’s up to her since she’s controlling you and I could see she’s not in the mood with that face once you asked.”

I sighed.

“I’ll do it.” I said, then transformed into Ditto before a Mawile.

“Damn, you’re a quick learner.” Morphie said. “I only showed you the basics of my move.”

“That’s all I need.” I said as Mawile became excited as she put her ass up, making Samuel chuckle as I got over her and started to fuck her.

Her face filled with love.

“Thank you so much.” She moaned. “I was waiting to become a mother, but he’s way to busy to get me a mate.”

“That would be my fault.” I said. “Sorry about that.”

“No it’s not your fault.” She said. “It’s that goddess’s fault.”

“I am the goddess.” I said. “I’m just possessing Ditto.”

She stared at me, then worry filled her face.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

Morphie started to grunt, making her excitement return.

“Fill me my friend.” She said.

“Wish granted.” He moaned just as he came into her. “Oh, that put me to empty. Sorry if I sent you back from passing out Maggie.”

“I never had anyone pass out under my control before.” I said.

“Release him!” Samuel yelped. “That kind of unknown can be fatal to you.”

Just as he said that my form lost shape before everything went black as I felt empty inside.


	9. Steps and thoughts to a big decision

“Honey, are you okay?” He whined, as Mawile whined in pain, making me open my eyes.

“I’m fine, but is Ditto?” I asked, making him stare in disbelief. “What.”

You’re making him speak our language and in your voice.” He said.

“Don’t ask how.” I said. “I can only hear my language so it’s normal to me.”

“Interesting.” He said, then he grabbed me before putting me under a machine, then looked to a screen.

“Ditto's health is good.” He said. “His brain activity is telling me he’s asleep. What do you feel?”

“Absolutely nothing from him, but I feel your touch.” I said. “I kinda feel scared right now form the feeling he’s giving me.”

“Describe please.” He said

“Empty.” I said, making him stare at me in worry. “I feel so alone and it’s depressing.”

“Well all is normal with Ditto.” He said as his worry worsened. “And you aren’t alone and you don’t need to be depressed. If he don’t wake when you leave him, then we’ll start to worry. Can you control him still?”

I transformed into him, making him look me up and down with a small smile.

“Well, hello handsome.” He said, making me giggle.

“Pull out Muk and see how he reacts.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Sounds good.” He said. “It’s his meal time anyways.”

“Are you caging your team again?” I growled.

“No honey, just him since he’s not keeping his promise on not pouncing on me.” He said, making me sigh as I shook my head.

“Go get him and let see how he likes seeing double while I think of something to punish him and won't make him fear me.” I said, making him chuckle as he walked to a back room, then came back before giving me the ball.

I smiled as see his plan.

“Will it work though?” I asked, making him shrug his shoulders as he grinned.

I sent him out.

“Come out Muk, it’s meal time.” I said, then set the ball among Pokeballs, making Samuel smile as he saw me put on my poker face.

Muk turned around, then froze before blinking a few times as he looked at each of us before glaring at me.

“Impostor.” He growled.

“How.” I said.

“I have no idea.” Samuel said.

“He smells like sex.” Muk said as he pointed at me. “You are too busy to have sex.”

“Damn, I need to lighten my work load.” Samuel said with a chuckle.

“Who’s he?” Muk asked.

“She.” I said. “I’m a ditto at the moment.”

“Great.” He growled. “Get the hell out of my house Maggie.”

I changed to Ditto then changed into Muk.

“Make me.” I said.

“Um, I don’t think I want to now.” He said with lust in his eyes.” He said, making Samuel bust out laughing.

“Backfire.” He said.

“Yep.” I grumbled. “I was hoping a battle to level my boyfriends Ditto.”

“I can do that.” Muk said. “Then we fuck.”

Samuel chuckled.

“He’s been cooped up in that ball too long.” He said. “I’m going to have to ask you to do that for him.”

“How in the hell am I to do that?” I asked. “I have no idea how Muk have sex in the first place. They don't exactly show their sex organs.”

He giggled.

“Then let me take over.” Muk said with a smile. “But first, I must pay my end of the bargain."

He looked to Samuel, making him nod as he got behind him.

“Dig.” Samuel said, making him dove into the ground.

“Not happening.” I said as I dove into the ground.

“Smart.” Samuel said as I dug through the ground, then Muk came into view, making him kiss me.

“Thank you for doing this for me.” He said, making me smile. “It's been too long since I mated with my own kind.”

“One extra thing for this deal please.” I said. “Keep your promise about pouncing on him.”

“I’m trying, it’s just I get so excited with him since I love him and wish to show him that.” He whined.

“I know how you feel.” I said with a sigh, the slammed into him, making him fly out of the ground.

“What took you so long?” Samuel asked.

“Just trying to sweeten the deal for you.” I said, making him nod.

“And?” He asked.

“It’s more complicated than we thought.” He said. “He can’t contain his love for you.”

“Yes, I had a feeling that was the case.” He said with a sigh. “I will just have to wear a rubber suit each time I feed him from now on. Flamethrower.”

I leaped head first into Muk, making him stagger back before staring out in a daze, then I sent out my own flamethrower.

“It’s interesting that you know how to use their moves and not be a Pokemon.” He said. “Does it feel like instinct to you?”

I nodded, making my flames move over him.

“No don’t nod!” He yelped with a giggle as he moved out of the way, then patted an ember off his lab coat.

“Sorry.” I said with a smile.

“It’s okay honey.” He said. “It’s fire resistant cloth. Looks like Muk is down for the count.”

I looked to him to see he was lying there staring at me with love.

“Am not, just so in love with Maggie now.” He said as he got up, making him chuckle.

“No pouncing on my body either.” I said.

“Flamethrower.” Samuel said.

I leaped head first again, taking him down, then he became flat like a puddle just as I felt a power rush from Ditto.

“That means he's down.” Samuel said.

“And Ditto is okay.” I said. “He just leveled fifteen levels.”

“Damn, I mean good.” He yelped with a smile as I sent a pulse at Muk.

Muk moved over to me, making me look at him in discomfort.

“Don’t be nervous honey.” Muk said. “I’ll be gentle as I can.”

I nodded as he got on me then licked my face.

“You are so beautiful.” He said, making me smile, then I felt something hard and slimy push into me, making me gasp as it felt almost as as good as a human dick.

He started to fuck me, making pleasure start building in me before I closed my eyes.

“Yes, just relax and enjoy that good feeling.” He said before kissing me again.

A few second later he started to grunt.

“Damn, been way too long since I mated.” He whined. “Forgive me if this wasn’t enough for you.”

A few more second, a jet gushed inside of me, making me gasp as it shoved me flying over the edge, before I started melting all over the place.

“Damn girl.” He yelped. “Don’t milk me dry.”

Samuel bust out laughing before Muk got off me.

“I think I need to get a cup of coffee before I get too horny.” Samuel said Just as I felt something move in me, making me stare out in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” I said, then I felt extreme pain, making me let out a moan.

“Oh I see, he impregnated Ditto.” He said just as an egg came out of me.

“Okay that was just something else.” I said in disbelief, making him chuckle. “I’m so glad that’s not how humans work.”

He giggled as he nodded and grabbed the egg.

“Thanks honey.” He said. “I love raising eggs and now I got two to raise if Mawile lets me of course.”

“No way, this one is mine.” She growled, making him chuckle. “I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time.”

“As you wish honey.” He said, then I transform into Ditto before transforming into me, making Samuel gasp before a mound filled his pants.

I looked down to see I was naked.

“Okay how is that?” I asked. “I had clothes when I changed into you.”

“You might be naked right now.” He said. “I don’t know how it works, but if the target is naked even not in the line of sight, the ditto will be naked.

“Well that’s not good.” I said. “I better not have fans that found out about this.”

He chuckled as he smiled.

“Can you change to something else honey.” He asked.

“No, I need to make your team happy.” I said, making nervousness fill his face. “You need to relax.”

“Honey, I’m like fifty years older than you.” He said.

“Age don’t matter to me.” I said. “The personality does and technically, I’m a Ditto.”

He smiled.

“This is so making my head hurt.” He said.

“Do you wish cheese and ham with that egghead omelet?” I asked, making him moan with a chuckle.

“That does sound good.” He said. “I love omelets.”

I put my hand up, then pulled it down, making his pants come down before he stared to become nervous.

“H-honey, I can’t do this.” He said. “Not with this form.”

“Why?” I asked, making him sigh before he walked to me, then picked me up. “I’m sorry, I just wish to help you.”

“I know honey.” He said as he walked to a bedroom. “That’s why I’m allowing it.”

He set me on a bed, then took a deep breath and pulled his dick through his boxer.

“Which hole.” He asked.

“Up to you.” I said. “It’s not my real body and must get used to it in the front now that I’m enjoying Ditto so much.”

He smiled as he shook his head.

“You are so working my brain on this power of yours.” He said, then he pushed into me, making him gasp.

“My god, you are tight.” He moaned. “I thought you would be loose since you are a Pokemon.”

I giggled as he laid on top of me, then started to fuck me as his nervousness filled his face.

“Do you fear me?” I asked.

“No, I have a… crush on you.” He said softly, making me giggle.

“Then this is a dream come true.” I said.

“Yeah, but this is so wrong.” He said. “I am way too old for you.”

“Not for ditto.” I said.

“Right.” He said. “Can’t wrap my head around that detail.”

He closed his eyes and started to concentrate, making me kiss him on the lips.

“Do you feel the same for me?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“Please don’t hate me, but I don’t.” I said. “I see you as a friend and my mentor. I always wanted to be as enlightened as you are in Pokemon.”

“I would never hate you.” He said with a smile. “And I understand.”

About a minute later, he grunted before opening his eyes.

“Not my body.” I said. “I’m also scared of the thought, but this wasn’t my first time.”

I placed my hand on his head and gave him the moment in the Park.

“Oh my.” He said. “That’s some true fear.”

“Do it.” I said. “I must get used to this if I wish to be Ditto longer. I can feel he’s always horny and wants to fuck everything in sight.”

He chuckled, then pushed deep in me before cumming, making me gasp as he was so warm.

“Are you Okay?” He asked.

“I am.” I said. “It’s not as bad as last time since I felt everything was out of my control and now I know I am in control. Do you feel better?”

“A lot.” He said as he nodded, then smiled as he kiss me on the cheek. “Thank you.”

I nodded as he pulled off me and pulled up his pants before looking at the clock.

“I need to get to bed.” He said.

“That’s fine.” I said. “I better go check on the boys.”

I changed back into Ditto, then thought about what I should change into.

“Mew.” He said, making me smile and change into Mew.

He stared at me, then smiled.

“You are amazing honey.” He said. “You didn’t flaw a detail. Thank you for making me have a good night sleep.”

I nodded and turned away to see his team staring at me with a smile.

I flew passed them, making someone grab my tail.

“Hay, never grab the tail!” Samuel growled.

“Forgive me.” Kadabra said. “I just wish to thank her with a hug.”

I turned to him and hugged him.

“Now make him happy.” I thought.

“I will.” He said with a chuckle, then flew to the boys to see I wasn’t with them. I looked around to see Delia was having her turn with me, making me change back to Ditto before lying on top of Mitch, then went to my body and opened my eyes to see her fucking me with a two sided dildo. She gasped as she saw me open my eyes,

“It’s fine.” I said. “Women can do what they want to me anytime and where ever on my body unlike the men. They can’t cum inside my pussy.”

“I'm glad to hear you say that.” She said. “I don’t wish my son a father when you aren’t his.”

“My boyfriend hasn’t came in me there yet either.” I said. “I’m starting to wonder if I should allow him now. I could see he really wants it.”

“That’s up to you honey.” She said. “You have ultimate control over that since it’s your body that they are using.”

I took a deep breath before hugging her.

“Continue.” I said. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Can you do that while being fucked." She asked.

“Yep.” I said. “I hate it when I do it to the Pokemon.”

She giggled as I closed my eyes. I woke with birds chirping, making me look around to see Delia was sleeping next to me naked, so I kissed her on the lips before she opened her eyes and smiled.

“Are you hungry?” She asked.

“Yes.” I said, making her nod and get out of bed before I got out.

“It will take a few minutes.” She said. “Why don’t you go take a shower on the second floor next to my son’s room. You’re starting to smell from the lack of one.”

“Okay.” I said as I headed up stairs, then into the shower. Once I was clean, I took a deep breath and went to Ash’s room to see Ash sucking himself.

“Talk about Autofellatio.” I said, making him giggle. “Are you Morphie or Ash.”

“Morphie.” He said.

“Okay.” I said as I nodded, then climbed over Mitch before kissing him on the lips.

I stared at his face for a few minutes.

“I don’t like that face.” Morphie said. “What’s on your mind that's bothering you?”

“I’m going to grant my boyfriends wish.” I said.

“Oh.” He said with worry in his voice. “Do you wish me to stay to comfort you?”

“Continue sucking yourself Ash.” I said, making him giggle.

I went down to Mitch’s dick and started to suck on it, making him start to grow in my mouth before looking to his face to see he was still asleep. Once he was fully hard, I climbed back on top of him, then stared at his face again before taking a deep shaky breath as I grabbed his dick and lined it up. I hesitated for a second before I pushed in, making my heart start to race.

Mitch gasp as he opened his eyes, then his face filled with worry. He looked to Ash, then Morphie before back to me with more worry as I started to bob myself on him.

“Why are you doing this to yourself.” He asked.

“I want you happy.” I said.

“I am happy.” He said, then he grabbed my wrist before his face filled with slight panic. “Please don’t give yourself a heart attack.”

I started to French kiss him to shut him up, making him stare into my eyes before he took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around me as I concentrated on the feeling of him in me and not the idea of him not having a condom. A few minutes later his eyes open to panic before I shook my head.

“This is for you.” I said. 

his panic fade to worry before he rubbed my back, then came in me, making me grunt as my body tightened form the sudden warmth. His face filled with panic again, making me kiss him.

“I love you.” I said, making him smile weakly. “I’ll get a ring once I find one.”

His face filled with disbelief, then to love as he hugged me.

“From now on, no condom if you wish it.” I said, making him look into my eyes, then nodded slightly.

I pulled off him and left the room before leaning against the wall while letting out a shaky breath as I closed my eyes.


	10. One More Legendary in the World

“What’s wrong honey?” Delia asked as she turned me to her before staring into my eyes.

Her worry turned to fear as her eyes lower to my slit, then it turned to panic.

“Tell me my son didn’t.” She whined.

“No no, I gave my boyfriend what he wanted.” I said, making her stare at me in disbelief.

“Take over.” She said. “He said you refused that.”

I took over, then picked up myself before looking to my slit to see cum oozing out of me, making me take a breath as I went downstairs.

“Oh honey, you traumatized yourself.” She whined.

“No I didn’t.” I said. “I was never going to be ready and I know he will never leave me and I do love him.”

“Shh.” She hissed. “I see it in your thoughts. Your feelings are about to cripple me if it gets any worse. Your clothes are in my room. I washed them and forgot to put them in your bag.”

I nodded and went downstairs before to her room, then grabbed a pair before dressing myself.

“Kitchen please.” She said, making me head to the kitchen and spotted nineteen plates of Biscuits with sausage gravy, then one started to glow, making me look at it.

“How did I do that?” She yelped. “That one is without meat.”

I smiled as I grabbed it, then start to mince it up before I fed it to myself.

“I can tell you will be a good mother if you feed yourself with the care of an infant.”

“Don’t.” I said.

“Sorry.” She said. “Why did you do it?”

“For him.” I said. “I’m now going to marry him once I get the rings.”

“No, get the engagement rings and wait a few years to let this settle into your mind as a good or bad thing.” She said. “Don’t ever rush something like this.”

I nodded, then took a deep breath. Once I finished my food, I picked up all the plates with my power before turning around to see Mitch staring out with distress on his face.

“What’s the matter honey.” Delia asked.

“He heard what you said.” I said, making her sigh.

“Forgive me.” She said.

“No need, my mind is set and I’m not changing it.” I said. “He’s mine forever.”

She smiled as his distress soften before he hugged me, then grabbed my body and hugged it.

“About time someone did it right.” I said, making her giggle before I placed a plate on top of my body.

“Mew, Entei, come out of your ball and eat.” I said as I noticed my bag was open, making them snap out and look at me before my body and smile as Mew took her plate, then held one up to Entei with her power.

“Thanks Mew.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” She said as I walked around the house and passed out the plates.

Once everyone was fed, I went to my body to see Mitch was kissing me with tears running down his face with his eyes closed, making me start reading his thoughts.

“Why did you have to do this to yourself.” He thought. “I want you happy, not scared out of your mind.”

I sighed.

“I’m sorry.” I thought. “I won’t do it again.”

He opened his eyes in worry.

“Damn it.” He thought. “Why did you have to come back now.”

“Everyone is fed.” I thought. “I need to get back on the road. You can use a condom from now on if you wish. I don’t care anymore if you aren’t happy with my decision. Set me down please.”

He stared at me in worry before setting me down, making me grab my bag and start walking out of the house. Storm landed on my shoulder, making me rub her face, just as another Storm landed on my other shoulder before I giggled.

“Who’s the real one?” I asked.

“I am.” They said in perfect sync. “No you’re not, I am.”

“My god, don’t do that Morphie.” I said. “It’s creeping me out and I don't like the guessing game.”

Everyone giggled as I left the house.

“She's the real one.” Morphie said.

“Thank you.” I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her on the lips. “Now that's your reward for telling me.”

She smiled and rubbed her face into my chest.

“Maggie wait!” Samuel said, making me look back to see him running to me, then he held out a wad of cash.

“For the eggs, the event with me and the recipes.” He said.

“Eggs as in plural?” Morphie asked.

“I still had control over you.” I said. “And went sex happy.”

Samuel chuckled.

“Yeah, my house still reeks of sex.” He said.

“Is that why I am fifteen levels stronger?” Morphie asked.

“What!” Mitch yelped, making me giggle.

“No, that was me power leveling you.” I said. “You just defeated a level ninety Muk.”

“Not possible.” He said. “I was only level thirty.”

“It is possible with her.” Entei said. “Take over and show her honey. I wish to carry you anyways.”

“Fine.” I said as I took over, then he caught me as Storm took flight, making me change into myself before Storm giggled and landed on my shoulder.

“Okay not what I had on mind, but fine by me.” He said with a chuckle, then licked my face.

“Not my face.” I growled, making him smile nervously before licking my real bodies crotch.

“Better.” I said, making Morphie giggle as he closed his eyes in pleasure before his dick started to grow, making him giggle again as I shook my head. “Someone finish him off for me.”

“Gladly.” Mitch said as I looked forward, then I froze as I thought of something, making Morphie giggle as he liked that idea.

I grabbed Storm and passed her to Mitch.

“Keep walking guys.” I said.

“What why?” Mitch asked before I changed into Entei, making Entei’s mouth drop open in disbelief before everyone smiled. “Okay. Take your time.”

He took my body and started walking.

“Thank you.” Entei said. “My kind are so scarce and hard to breed. I Doubt you will be able to get an egg with her.”

“I don’t mind.” I said. “This is for our friendship.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Follow me.” He took off running, making me keep up with him as if I was walking before he looked at me,

“Your kidding right?” He asked.

“Nope.” I said. “I’m way faster than you if that’s your fastest.”

“My kind of girl. He mumbled, making me giggle

About a minute later of leaping trees, rocks and buildings, we came up to thick mountains before we climbed one then came up to a vent of a live volcano as he jumped in.

“Um, no thanks.” I said, making him look at me before chuckling.

“We are immune.” He said. “Trust me it will feel great. I need you relaxed to maximize the chances.”

“Well lava will make me panic.” I said.

“Please trust me.” He said as his smile faded, making me sigh, then leap down.

A few minutes later we came to the lava chamber and I didn’t feel a thing yet. He stepped into the lava, making me stare at him before he look back, then sighed.

“I trust you honey.” He said. “Can you do me a little in return.”

I whined before looking at the lava, then took the step, making a warm heat wash over my paw, but I felt no pain whatsoever.

“Are you saying you are freezing all the time?” I asked.

“Are you?” He asked.

“Good point.” I said, making him chuckle.

“I see you are still struggling to grasp Ditto’s ability.” He said

“Yes I am.” I said. “He’s amazing.”

“I know he is if he’s about to do this with me.” He said. “This is a very rare event he’s about to take part in.”

“And I’m honored to do it.” Morphie said, making him smile before I walked to him.

“Watch your step there honey.” He said just as I plunged under lava, making my body become numb with pleasure before my body relaxed.

Entei pulled me out of the whole and sent me down, making my body fall from the feeling. He looked at me in worry before he smiled with a chuckle.

“Told you it’s the best bath ever.” He said, making me smile weakly.

He pushed me to my stomach, then mounted me before rubbing his face against mine.

“Thank you.” He said. “Both of you.”

“You’re welcome.” Morphie said. “She can’t speak right now from still being under the effects.”

Entei chuckled before he pushed his dick into me, making me gasp as he filled me perfectly before he started to fuck me. About ten minutes later, I felt my climax approaching.

“Brace yourself.” Morphie moaned, making him smile.

“I don’t need to.” He said. “I’m ready to blow as well. That squeeze is all I need.”

Just as he said that my body constricted, making him moan as he pushed deep and knotted me before gushes after gushes of warmth filled me, making me moan in pleasure.

“Oh god, what a feeling from her.” He moaned. “I never felt such bliss before.”

He chuckled before rubbing his head to my face. Once he slipped out of me he stared at me with hope, then it faded just as I felt movement in me. I whined a second later before excitement filled his face.

“Thank you Arceus.” He cried, then grabbed a lava looking egg and looked to me.

“Can you stand.” He asked. “I need you in human form.”

“Not in this.” Morphie said. “She’s completely incapacitated.”

He chuckled before forcing his head under me and lifted me up to his back, then slowly walked out of the volcano, nudging me back on his back as my body tried to slide off.”

Once he leaped out of the volcano, I fell to the ground, making him gasp.

“I’m fine.” She said. “But I don’t know if she is if she’s supposed to have recovered by now.”

He put the egg down.

“Honey what do you feel?” He asked.

“She feels tingling all over.” She said.

“Normal for the first time.” He said. “Anything else. How about her thinking."

“Completely blank.” He said. “I can’t even get her past, but I feel her still with me.”

He stared at me in confusion.

“Are you in shock from doing the near impossible of breeding with me?” He asked, making me look at him.

“I think that’s a yes.” She said. “I felt a spark of thought on that one.”

He smiled before licking my face, leaving slime all over it.

“You shouldn't have done that.” She said. “I feel her frustration now.”

“Forgot.” He said with a chuckle.

I forced myself to move. After a few minutes of struggling with the jello feeling in my mussels, I finally got to my feet, then picked up the egg in my mouth. I took a deep breath as I changed back to myself, making the egg move to my hands.

He smiled as I stared at the egg.

“Unlike normal Pokemon's eggs, this will take some time to hatch.” He said.

I nodded before he put me on his back and took off running. Once we got to my body, I pulled my body from Mitch, then got ready to stuff the egg in my bag.

“No need.” Entei said. “Joy will take care of that in a few minutes. Pick up everyone and make them follow.”

I did as I was told, making him take off at full speed. Once we got to Viridian City Pokemon Center, I jumped off and made everyone float with me inside, then hid the egg once I noticed it was packed.

“Honey, you don’t need to hide it if you touch it.” He said, making me look at the egg, then offer it to Mitch.

He look to it in disbelief before looking to Entei.

“I trust you.” He said. “If she loves you so much that she allows what happen this morning to happen, then I trust you with anything.”

Mitch took a deep breath before touching the egg, making a spark shoot off him as Joy smiled, then I took it before floating to her.

“May I ask who are the parents?” She asked. “I don’t recognize it.”

“Me and Entei.” I said, making her mouth drop open.

“That’s not possible.” She said. “You’re human.”

I changed to Ditto, before into an Entei, making her look to my body and smile.

“I’ll give you the VIP Incubator.” She said. “It’s shatter and tamper proof. It will only open once the egg hatches and even has a tracking device in case someone steals it. Normally you have to pay one million Pokedollars for it, but I will not make you if it’s his egg. His kind need to flourish more and that deserves a freebie."

I nodded as she grabbed a gold color plated incubator, then placed the egg in before someone started to pull on my fur, making me look back to see a boy climbing me. He stared at me nervously before I look forward to see Joy smiling.

“Go do what you need to do.” She said. “I’ll give your boyfriend the incubator.”

I nodded as I turned to leave the Center.

“Where do you want to go?” I thought as I looked back.

“Just a ride with my goddess.” He said.

“I’m not your goddess.” I said, then looked to my body. “She is. I’m a Ditto.”

“He looked to my body before shaking his head.

“I’m fine with that.” He said. “I know you are controlling her.”

“I’ll protect your body honey.” Entei said, making me nod before leaving the Center, then money moved in front of my face.

“Can I buy you something?” He asked.

“I don’t mind.” I said. “I don’t eat meat though.”

“How about what she’s serving.” He said as he pointed, making me look to see he was pointing to a woman with a steaming cart as she stared at me in disbelief.

I took a deep breath.

“She’s cooking multiple soups.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“That’s fine.” He said. “I’ll eat anything if it’s not super spicy. I can’t stand my mouth on fire.”

“I haven’t found my match for that one.” I said as I walked to her. “I can handle any hot sauce and pepper so far.”

“What will it be?” She asked.

“Vegetarian only for me.” I said, making her point to one.

I looked to it then pulled out the contents as I separated it to see carrots, green onion, yellow onion, turnips, Celery, noodles and rice, but no meat.

“That’s good enough.” I said as I put it back.

“The biggest container you got of that and I’ll take two pounds of your clam chowder.”

She smiled as she pulled out a five gallon size plastic bucket and look to the boy, making him nod, then she filled it up.

“How much broth.” She asked.

“As much as you can get with at least five pounds of veggies.” I said, making her nod.

Once she filled it up, she held it up, making me make it float to my face.

“Wait, make that a meal for your team and friends.” The boy said.

“Okay.” I said. “Thanks.”

“Team?” She asked.

“Goddess of Arceus in Ditto’s body at your service.” I said. “If you need help with anything not illegal while I’m here, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Um, what?” She said in confusion, making the boy pull out the clipping of my mistake.

“No don’t show her that.” I whined. “That was a mistake and should have never happened.”

The woman took it, making me sigh as she started to read it before sorrow filled her face as she gave it back, then started to fill a bowl of clam chowder.

“Thanks.” The boy said as he paid for it.

“No thank you.” She said. “You attracted more customers to me.”

I looked back to see several people staring at me as a Rapidash stared at my ass, making me giggle.

“Sorry Rapidash, I don’t have much time in this city.” I said. “I need to go to Pewter City.”

He looked at me, then smile nervously before tapping a man’s Pokeball and retreated into it, making the man chuckle.

“That’s a first for him becoming embarrassed.” He said. “So if your Maggie, then how did you get Ditto to copy Entei?”

“He joined my team.” I said. “And I master my possession power to where I can mimic anything if I seen it at least once.”

“Show me another.” He said, making me look to the boy before he got down, then I changed into Mew.

“Really, you own Mew?” He asked.

“Yep.” Mew said as she came to me, then took the bucket from me.

“That’s for everyone.” I said.

“I know.” She said. “I can’t wait to dig in.”

I smiled as she flew back to the center as I looked to the man to see him staring in disbelief.

“I wish to battle you.” He said.

“You don’t want that.” I said. “I’m way more powerful than any Pokemon.”

“I don’t care.” He said. “I never seen Mew’s moves.”

“Mew can learn every move.” I said. “She is the ancestors of all Pokemon.”

“No don’t tell him that." Morphie said. "I need to get stronger for my trainer.”

“What she said.” He said. “I want to fight Mew.”

“As you wish.” I said with a deep breath and closed my eyes since I didn’t wish to battle him with my power.

A Pokeball opened up, making me open my eyes to see a seventy foot Steelix standing in front of me.

“Damn, now I know how Striker feels.” I said nervously.

“Striker bust out laughing, making Steelix grin.

“Puny pink glob is about the be smeared against the ground I see.” He said with a deep intimidating voice.

“Doubt it.” I said. “Giant metal statue is about to be sent flying.”

“Do I look like I’m standing still?” He asked, making me giggle.

“Yep.” I said.

“Crunch.” The man said.

I flew up to his face as I put my paws at my side before a small navy blue orb appeared in the three inch gap between my paws and started to grow while a massive five foot navy blue energy like ripple formed around me and swirled down into my orb as if it was a galaxy being pulled into a black hole at rapid pace. Steelix’s face filled with disbelief as he hesitated to attack.

“What the hell is that move.” He yelped.

“Aura Sphere, a move Mew gets when she’s level one hundred.” I said, then push my paws forward with a short roar, making the ball shoot at him at a hundred miles an hour and sent him flying with an explosion of navy blue energy.

He roared out as several people fell to the ground from the blast wave while several more fled the impact zone of the beast, making me use psychic to stop him from falling on a burger stand that a man refused to abandon as he tried to save as much as he could, then send him flying into the sky and started to charge up my next Aura Sphere. Once it was charged, the man called Steelix back.

“Enough, he’s done.” He said with disbelief. “How are you so fast?”

“Mew in my opinion is one of the strongest Pokemon in the world.” I said. “And when I take over her, nothing can stop her. Do you still wish to fight me?”

“No.” He said.

“Good choice.” I said with a giggle, then closed my eyes as I was glad that was over.


	11. The Power of the Heart

I turned away just as a splash of danger slammed into me, making me put up my barrier while I looked around. A crack filled the air while something hit my barrier from behind, making an explosion of fire wrap around me, startling several people as they fell to the ground. I turned around and sent out a shower of lightning onto a man that was on top of a delivery truck as he chambered the next round to a sniper rifle. I pulled the sniper rifle to me before bending it into a pretzel with my Psychic as several cops charged the man, then passed the gun to Jenny as she came to me.

“Can you not break the guns.” She whined. “We could use them.”

“I hate guns.” I growled. “They killed two of my best friends.”

She sighed as she nodded with regret on her face.

“Can I ask you one thing before you go?” The man I battled asked.

“Sure, but it don’t mean you’ll get an answer.” I said.

“Why do you possess Pokemon?” He asked, making me stare at him as I thought about it, then opened my mouth to say my answer.

“No don’t answer that.” Mew yelped. “Never say those words.”

“Well it’s the truth.” I said.

“I don’t care, I never want you to say it in public.” She said.

“Fine, I won’t.” I said.

“Do you possess human by request?” The boy that fed my team asked.

“Why would you want that?” I asked.

“Just to be with my goddess.” He said.

“Looks like I have another person with a crush.” I grumbled with a slight whine, making everyone chuckle. “I’m taken and I’m looking for an engagement ring for him.”

Everyone smiled as he whined, then walked away in frustration, making everyone chuckle again.

“So who’s the unlucky man?” The leader of the cult asked, making me roar out as I sent a shower at him while a cyclone swirled around me, but I hit one of his men instead as it went through a hologram again.

“I’ll never show my face to you again until I have you in my possession, so stop trying to attack me or risk killing an innocent person as I use them as an unwilling target dummy for you.” He said with frustration on his face as several cop surrounded the men with rifles.

“What are your plans for me if I surrender to you?” I asked.

“What the hell Maggie, don’t you dare do that thought!” Morphie yelped.

“I can’t tell you.” The man said with a hint of a smile filling his face.

“Then I can’t make my decision.” I said, then took a deep breath, making the cyclone fade while everyone around me stared in alarm.

The police cuffed the men, making the hologram flicker away before I went to my body, then stared at the ceiling as I thought of what I was going to do about these nut bags chasing me around.

“Why did you leave me.” Morphie whined. “You made me actual jello instead of just looking like it with all that energy and anger, then you leave me making me unable to move.”

Mitch called him back, then gave him to Joy as he stared at me in worry. Once he was healed, he called him out, making him fall to the ground.

“That didn’t help Mitch. Morphie said.

“What did she think?” Mitch asked.

“I don’t wish to tell.” She said. “She was fighting herself on doing it and I know she don’t want to do it.”

“Did everyone eat?” I asked.

“You didn’t.” The boy said.

“I don’t care about…” I started to say, but mew placed her paw on my mouth as she stared at me in anger.

“She can’t say anymore.” She said as someone grabbed my hand, making me look at them to see it was the boy.

“Take over.” He thought.

“Start heading to Pewter City please.” I said, then took over as Entei started walking.

“Can you tell me what you were going to say?” He thought.

“No, I don’t wish you to worry about me.” I thought. “Mew caught me just in time before it slipped. What's your name?”

“Jasper.” He said.

Mew sighed in relief, then kissed my body’s face.

“I love you too.” I said, making her smile, then we started to walk. “Who are you by the way?”

“Just a Run-of-the-mill trainer.” He said, making me look to his pockets to see no Pokeballs on him.

“Your lying to me.” I said, making him sigh.

“I just started today.” He said. “I need my first Pokemon.”

“I can’t help you there.” I said. “It goes against my rules taking them by force. If you want to do that, then you have to do it on your own.”

“I need a Pokeball then.” He said, making me pull out his money to see he only had enough to survive for a few days, so I leaped up to Entei’s back.

“How did you do that!” He yelped. “I can’t jump that high.”

“You’re not a normal human when I possess you.” I said. “You are as powerful as Ditto was when I possess you.”

I reached into my bag and pulled out my last Quick Ball and only ball left, making me sigh.

“It’s fine, it’s a start.” He said. “I’ll get some more money eventually.”

“Not quick enough before you starve to death.” I said as I pulled the rest of my money out.

“No I will not take your money.” He said, making me sigh as I put it back, then thought about what I was about to do before I went to my body.

“No, you don’t have to leave me.” He whined, making me look at him as he stared into my eyes.

“Why are you fleeing from me?” He asked.

“To prevent something bad from happening to you.” I said.

He stared at me, then sighed before sitting down next to me.

“Now.” James said, making me look to him to see a poachers net flying at me from Meowth's net launcher as Jessie stood at their side.

I sighed as I moved Jasper off Entei, then flew into the net, making sure I was the only one captured.

“Keep going guys.” I thought as Entei looked at them in anger before he sighed as he kept walking while the buffoons fled with giggles of excitement. “I’ll be right back while I try to understand these guys.”

“Okay, what’s with this Twerp.” Meowth asked. “I know she's the real one, but she’s not fighting back like Ash always does.”

I reached out to him and took over, making him gasp.

“No, no, don’t you dare take me over.” He started to panic, making his friends look at him in worry, then pull out a shock baton.

“Wait, she’s not fighting because she thinks we aren’t really the enemy like the scary guys with the guns.” He said, making them freeze. “She wants to understand us on why we do our thing.”

“Well that’s simple really.” James said. “We are loyal to our boss.”

“A boss that cares nothing about you.” I said. “I heard children was able to disband your group twice, my mom included. That’s not much of a leader if he can’t keep his team from falling apart.”

“That’s his concern, not ours.” He said. “We are but his agents.”

“When was the last time you got orders?” I asked.

“I don’t know, two years maybe.” He said.

“When was the last time you saw your boss?” I asked.

“About the same.” He said.

“Doesn't that tell you something?” I asked. “He abandoned you two, forgive me three. I don’t know how a wild Pokemon was able to join a gang of human thieves and not be captured yet.”

I’ve had very close calls, I assure you.” Meowth said.

“How many missions have you actually completed?” I asked.

“That’s not any of your concern.” James said as he tossed me into a hot air balloon with Meowth’s head.

“I see you have a crush on Meowth too.” I said.

“What do you expect, he’s our best friend?” James said.

“Where are you planning to take me?” I asked as I leaped into the balloon. “I’m mean if you haven’t talked to your boss, then how do you know where he is?”

“Good question.” He said as he looked at Jessie. “Where do we take her?”

“We are not halfwits!” Meowth growled.

“Ignore that thought.” I said. “I’m not trying to make enemies of you guys. I just want to help you guys think before you act if you have been failing to catch Pikachu for twenty years. That there should tell you something that it’s not meant to happen and will only end in tragedy like this.”

I sent him my Pokemon's death with aftermath of my attacks.

“Oh shit, she has way more power than we thought.” Meowth said.

“Enough to make you swear for the first time.” James said in disbelief.

“Really, that’s a first on hearing that.” I said. “I hear everyone is a potty mouth.”

“What are we, nine?” He asked, making me giggle.

“I wouldn’t really know some days. I said with a sigh. “How often do you guys get paid? I mean a gang’s leader should offer some funding to aid his men.”

“None.” He said.

“Wow, no wonder you guys didn’t make it far.” I said. “There is no trust if there is no support.”

“Why did you choose me to possess?” Meowth whined. “I want my body back.”

“I don’t wish to see the dark deeds they had for me.” I said. “But now I see they don’t have any deeds in mind if they are without a leader.”

I went back to my body, then pulled the net off me, making them looked to me before pulling out their shock stick.

“Do you seriously think that would harm me if an explosive sniper round couldn’t?” I asked. “If I wanted to fight, I would have blasted you like the first time we met.”

“Which wasn’t like anything we ever felt.” James said. “I actually felt well rested for a change when I awoke.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jessie said, making me smile.

“Need a boost?” I asked.

“Yeah I kinda do.” He said, “Ash didn’t come out of his house today and that’s not like him. My paranoia of the police all over the place after watching you take down six men with that Thunder and that beam while stopping all those round didn’t help any.”

“Not to mention that flying boat.” Meowth said, making me giggle.

“That’s because he knocked himself out fucking me all night long and I saved that boat from sinking in the ocean while I possess his Pikachu as he did that.” I said.

“Wait Ash let his Pikachu get captured?” James asked.

“I didn’t capture it.” I said. “I have my own Raichu and don’t need another Pikachu.”

“Wait Raichu is the evolve form of Pikachu.” Meowth said. “If I remember correctly it’s a Alolan version.”

“Well here’s your morning coffee.” I said with a sigh as I realized I probably made them want to hunt me more with that little slip, then sent each one a pulse, making them gasp as they stared at me in disbelief before I leaped out of the basket.

I pulled out a few cans of food from my bag with my power, making their eyes lock to it in hunger.

“Think real hard about your priorities before you try capturing me again.” I said. “Now eat something before your adorable Meowth dies with that weakening body of his. I don’t wish another Pokemon to die for me.”

I set the food in the basket, then they started to fight over it before I sighed and put several more cans in the basket, making them look at me in disbelief while I took off flying.

Once I got to my team, I landed on Entei, making him look at me, then smile before looking forward.

“What happen?” Mew asked. “I didn’t feel your attack and Ash said they never back off without being blown away.”

“The power of a goddess and her selflessness happened.” I said. “Is it me or does Meowth’s speech sound odd? I swear their friends stare at him like they understand him.”

“That’s because he’s a unique Meowth.” Entei said. “He taught himself to talk like me.”

“Oh, that explains why James asked for a translation.” I said as I looked back to see Meowth was following me with his team while they stared in confusion as they scarfed down their food like there was no tomorrow.

I pulled out a few more cans of food and drink since I forgot about how thirsty they might be before tossing it to a bush, making their eyes follow it like a Houndoom on a steak. A few hours later, dusk approached.

“Camp please.” I said. “Ignore our tail.”

“Thank you, I’m on fumes.” Mitch said.

I leaped off Entei’s back and walked to the team as they hid behind some trees, making me put my back to the tree with Meowth. I pulled out my Technical Machine Pay Day since his memories didn't tell me he knew that move just as he came out with some tape and rope, then I tapped him with it before he looked at it in disbelief.

“Forget growl.” I said.

“Done, he forgot Growl and learned Pay Day.” It said, making Meowth's mouth drop open in utter shock as he dropped the rope and tape. “Have a good day.”

I stood up as I walked back to my team and sat down next to a fire that was built up.

“What the hell just happened Meowth.” James whispered forcefully. “How could you choke?”

Meowth glared at him, then used Pay Day on him, sending him to the ground, making James stared at him in disbelief before Meowth pointed to the coin. James looked down then picked one up as his mouth dropped open.

“You said you don’t know that move.” He said.

“She taught me it.” Meowth said. “That’s why I choked. I don’t wish to try to catch her anymore. She helped us way more than anyone ever did in our entire career."

He started walking back where we came, making James and Jessie stare at him in disbelief, then looked to me as I pretended to take a nap while I watched them in secret behind my eyelids. James took off after him while Jessie picked up the remaining coin and stared at it before looking back to me in concern until she decided to run to her team.

“So what are we having.” Entei asked. “Do I need to go look for my food again?”

I looked at him, then stared at him as I didn’t like how he had to ask that.

“No, I’ll hunt for you.” I said, making his face fill with worry.

“Why would you kill something for me?” He asked.

“It’s going to be fish.” I said. “I will never kill a Pokemon.”

Shame filled his face.

“I don’t care if you did to survive.” I said. “Just don’t think I would.”

He nodded as I grabbed Mitch’s Pokeball that contained Morphie, making him grab my hand before punching me in the face, knocking me out. Once I came too Mitch was being held by Mew while he panicked as Entei and Jasper stared at me in worry.

“She’s fine.” Mew said. “Calm down.”

“I can’t believe I knocked her out.” He whined.

“It was an accident.” I said. “I could have been Pokemon thieves. I should have made myself known first.”

I looked at the Pokeball in my hand, then sent Morphie out before he looked at me in worry as I touched him, then took control.

“I’ll be right back.” I said. “Are you guys wanting fish as well?”

“Yes please.” Jasper said, making me look to Mitch to see him staring at my body before I looked to myself to see blood all over my nose as if he broke my nose.

“I didn’t feel it.” I said. “I still don’t feel it.”

“That because Celebi healed you.” Entei said, making me look at her to see her unconscious on the ground.

I sighed as I sent a pulse at her, the pulled her to me before kissing her.

“Please keep my future husband calm.” I said, making her smile proudly as she nodded.

I changed into Vanquisher, making her gasp.

“No honey, don’t do this to yourself.” She whined.

“Then what do you suggest?” I asked with a sigh. “Don’t know any other good fishers.”

“Quagsire is pretty good.” Jasper said. “I almost caught one around here too.”

I looked to his pocket to see the Pokeball.

“I was gifted a few Pokeballs on my birthday by my mom before I found you.” He said.

I changed into Quagsire as I started walking as I looked for a water source. Once I found one, I looked back to see the trio following me.

“You do realize I’m Ditto right?” I asked.

“I don’t care.” Meowth said. “I wish to repay you.”

“Not happening, that’s a gift from your goddess Meowth.” I said. “Do you want some fish?”

“Yes please.” James said quickly, making Meowth growled at him before he whined. "She offered and I’m starving still.”

Meowth sighed as he looked at me, making me leap into the water before swimming around, catching all the fish I could, just as something grabbed my foot and pulled me in, revealing a male Quagsire.

“Well hello sweetheart.” He said, making Morphie chuckle as I smiled.

“Sorry, I’m a little busy catching food for my team.” I said, making him look to the fish and sighed in disappointment.

“I’ll help you if you can relieve me.” He said. “I don’t wish to be captured by your trainer.”

“How fast can you be.” I asked.

“We aren’t from around these parts.” He said. “I’m from Johto and just exploring this side of the world.”

“That’s where I’m from too.” I said. “Route 32 I’m guessing you’re from.”

“Yes I am, how have I not seen you before?” He asked with disbelief. “I met several others, but not you. Never mind, can we mate?”

Morphie giggled as embarrassment filled his face.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He said with a smile.

“Make it quick.” I said, making him smile as he nodded, then turned me upside-down before I noticed his already hard six inch dick. “Oh my, I can see this is your first time if you stare at me like that.”

I smiled from him not reading me right since i was impressed with how big he was. He plunged himself into me, making me grunt as he fill me good.

“God, why do Pokemon always fill me so well.” I thought. “No don’t laugh, I don’t wish him to take anymore of your time then he already has.”

“Almost done.” Quagsire moaned, just as he slammed into me before filling me up, making me gasp as it pushed me over the edge.

“Oh, I see your trainer don’t fill you often enough if I make you milk me dry.” He said with a chuckle.

“Never enough, I swear I’m the biggest slut and cum guzzler in my team.” I moaned, making him bust out laughing, then he kissed me as he pulled out. “Thank you so much. Now my end of the bargain.”

He swam away just as I felt life move in me.

“My god, your so fertile Morphie if you had four eggs in a row.” I thought before I whined in pain.

Quagsire froze and looked at me in worry before he smiled.

“You're welcome honey.” He said.

“Yes, thanks.” I moaned just as I grabbed for my egg. “Damn that’s so exhausting.”

He chuckled as he went back to his fishing. Once he came back I was nearly asleep from the exhaustion.

“Hay now, don’t make your trainer worried about you.” He said before smacking my face a few times with his tail, waking me up.

“Did you just use Tail Whip on me?” I whined, making him bite his lip.

“Sorry about that.” He said with a chuckle. “I had to do something before you fell asleep.”

He pushed about fifty fish into my arms.

“I hope that’s enough.” He said.

“More than enough.” I said, making him smile before he kissed me again, then looked to his egg and kiss it. “Good luck little buddy.”

He swam away as I swam back to shore to see the trio smiling.

“Congrats.” Meowth said.

“Yeah, I don’t know how I get so lucky with these eggs.” I said, making them chuckle before I passed them six fish. “I hope that’s enough. Please come to me if you are in a pinch with food.”

Jessie and James stared at me in disbelief while Meowth smiled.

“Will do sweetie.” He said, making them look at him in disbelief.

“Sweetie?” James asked. “Are you falling for her?”

Meowth growled as he used Pay Day on him before I started walking to my camp. Once I got there, Ribbons laughed.

“And you complained about me draining that lake.” He said, then his face filled with disbelief. “Wait, is that an egg?”

“Yep, I had a little delay.” I said, making everyone chuckle as Mitch came to me before reaching for the egg.

“Wait, ask her before you try taking the egg from her.” Morphie growled. “I’m not a trainer.”

“It’s fine, my husband can have whatever he wants.” I said, making Mitch’s face become a cherry as Morphie smiled, then grabbed the egg, activating the spark.

I walked to the fire and started to place the fish on a stick before putting them over the fire. Once it was set, I looked around before spotting Quagsire as he watched from a distance, making me walk to him.

“No don’t draw his attention to me.” He whined.

“Don’t worry, he has our baby.” I said. “He won't catch you.”

He sighed.

“Do you want something else from me?” I asked.

“No, I just want to make sure you aren’t scolded for my impulsive actions.” He said.

“I’m in control of this team.” I said, making him chuckle.

“If only.” He said. “What level are you, you feel way strong and never felt anything like it.”

“That’s why I’m the leader of this team.” I said. “I’m maxed out on everything.”

“And yet you don’t get enough of his cum?” He asked.

“He can’t produce as much as I want.” I said, making Ditto smile from my thoughts. “My whole team can’t.”

He chuckled.

“Yeah, I can’t image how that feel since I’m a male and do the producing.” He said.

“Do you want a fish?” I asked. “I'm a hell of a cook.”

“That’s for sure.” Mew said, making him look at her before smiling.

“Sure why not.” He said. “Can I fuck the sleeping girl?”

I giggled as I looked to my body to see I was being cradled by Shade as he stared at me in love.

“I suppose.” I said. “She will be sleeping all night and won’t wake up no matter how hard you pound her.”

“Okay, that's good.” He said with a toothless grin. “I love heavy sleeping trainers.”

“Just don’t follow us around.” I said. “She is being hunted by a cult and I don’t wish you in their deadly crossfire.”

“How is she alive if it’s deadly?” He asked.

“She's deadly herself.” I said. “Kinda wish she wasn’t so deadly though.”

He looked at me in worry.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said. “And neither does she. She is ashamed of her action even though she wasn’t in control at the time.”

He sighed as he nodded. I turned to the fire to see Mew staring at me in worry.

“I’ll be fine Mew.” I thought as I walked to the fire, then flipped over the fish before started to season that side. Once it was cooked, I grabbed two and looked to my team.

“It’s ready and you can dig in.” I said as I gave the fish to Quagsire before he stared at it, then to me.

“Where did you learn to cook?” He asked.

“Self taught by watching mostly.” I said.

“Interesting.” He said, then took a bite before moaning and started to scarf it down. “Damn, I can’t stop. I’m so ashamed, I’m being a Swinub in front of the cook.”

I giggled.

“It’s fine, everyone does that.” I said.

“I bet they do.” He said.

“Jessie, James, what’s the status on the targets you are stalking?” A man whispered. “Are you wishing some backup?”

I looked to him before spotting a Team Rocket grunt talking to them.

“No, we got this under control.” James said. “We are just waiting for the right time to strike.”

“Like that’s going to ever open up if that were true.” I mumbled.

“You do realize those are Pokemon thieves right?” Quagsire asked.

“Yep, not the first ones I thwarted away.” I said.

He chuckled as he nodded.

“Well I wish a promotion with a mega load, so I’m taking my chances now.” The grunt said. “I just hope this Machoke listens to me if I have to use him.”

“It’s your defeat.” James said. “She’s no easy picking.”

“She, so she’s your trainer?” Quagsire asked.

“No, the boy is.” I said. “He was talking about me.”

“Oh okay, that’s what I thought.” He said just as the man pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at Quagsire, making me get in the way before it bounce off me.

“Thanks honey." Quagsire said as he took off running to my team for cover.

“I see those two are with them.” He said.

“Yeah, she's the one that will defeat you.” James said as he pointed to me as I grabbed the ball and tossed it to Jasper as he stared at me with worry.

“Fine, she will be my main target.” He said and threw out a Sunflora.

“Solar Beam.” He said, making the Sunflora look at him, then frowned before looking to me.

“Sorry honey, I have no choice.” He said. “I hate my trainer.”

He started to glow and sent out a beam at me, making my barrier take it.

“No way.” Quagsire yelped with the man as Sunflora’s mouth dropped open.

“I told you.” James said. “She kicked our sorry behinds once already all by herself.”

“I’m sorry right back honey.” I said, making him smile weakly as he nodded, then opened my mouth before sending an ice beam at him.

He gasp before trying to leap out of the way, but was hit and frozen solid as he left the ground making him fly into the thug before sending him to the ground.

“Damn it.” The thug whined, then called him back before sending out a Golbat.

“Life leech.” The man said.

“With pleasure.” Golbat said. “I can’t wait to taste her blood.”

He flew at me, making me smile.

“What are you smiling about fool?” He asked, making me chuckle.

“You are the fool.” I said, then sent an Ice Beam at him, freezing him solid as well.

“No way, how much luck does that bitch have?” He growled as he called him back.

“Quite a bit if she survive an assassination attempt from the new cult I just learned about.”

“Great, Grim Skies I’m assuming." The man grumbled.

“Yep.” James said.

“We done?” I asked.

“Not a chance.” He said as he sent his last Pokemon at me, revealing a Machoke.

“Well hello beautiful.” I said, making Entei chuckle. “So wish you were mine and I’d ride you all day long.”

“James busted out laughing as the thug’s mouth dropped open while the Machoke’s face filled with embarrassment.

“If you can free me from this thief, I would gladly as your reward.” He mumbled.

“Done.” I said as I ran to the man and slammed my body into him, sending him flying into a tree as he dropped the ball, making me grab it before offering it to Machoke as he stared in disbelief.

“I doubt you will be riding me tonight, but I don’t mind.” I said, making him smile weakly before Mitch called the police.

“Mitch here, we got a Team Rocket thug trying to steal my Pokemon on Route 3.”

“Damn she’s on a roll.” Jenny yelped. “I’ll be right there.”

“And that’s our que to skedaddle.” Meowth said.

“See you soon cutie.” I said, making him look at me, then smiled before running away with his team.

Machoke picked me up and hugged me.

“Thank you so much.” He said. “I have no idea where I am since he had me so damn long.”

“You are in Kanto.” I said.

“Oh so he didn’t travel as far as I thought.” He said. “Well Abigail, I’m finally coming home. I hope she didn’t fall in the deep.”

He tapped the ball and shrank inside, making me pick it up as a flash filled the area before I looked to it to see Jenny running to us with two men. I walked to her and held up the ball.

“Thank you honey.” She said as she took it as the men took the man.

“The other Pokemon belong to him by how they responded to him, but the Sunflora might be willing to leave him if you are allow to do that.”

She nodded as she walked to her men before teleporting away. Quagsire came to me as he stared at me in disbelief.

“You are no normal Quagsire, are you?” He asked.

“I’m not a Quagsire.” I said and changed back to Ditto.

“Well that explains why you felt off inside.” He said, making me chuckle.

“Sorry, can’t copy the insides perfectly since I never seen it.” I said.

“Yeah.” He said then kissed me.

“Thank you for ensuring me that you can protect our egg.” He said. “I have to go back to my exploring now.”

“Yep, happy hunting if you are looking for something special.” I said. “I have no idea where anything is here.”

“I'm with you there.” He said as he walked toward the river, then transformed into Meowth.

“Wait you don’t need a target.” He asked.

“I’m unique.” I said. “I have a photographic memory.”

“That explains a lot.” He said as Morphie thought it as he walked away.

“I can’t do that with perfect results.” Morphie thought.

“No get back here!” James growled, making me look to him to see Meowth running to me with love on his face.

I laughed as I wasn’t expecting that one.

“Well, come in my bed baby.” I said, making my team chuckle before James snatched him up.

“No, you need to stop fucking every cat you find.” He said.

“Why not?” I asked, making my team chuckle. “I could use a Meowth.”

“Let me go, I want to fulfill that gorgeous feline’s wish.” Meowth growled, making me giggle.

“Not helping.” James said with a smile. “It’s so hard to keep him on a leash when it comes to this.”

“A man needs a release too.” I said, then I changed into him, making him look at me. “I mean this man needs a release every now and then, right?”

“Hay, don’t copy me.” He whined. “That’s just so wrong.”

“Afraid I might get laid before you?” I asked, making everyone bust out laughing as he stared out in disbelief.

“I have been laid just so you know.” He said.

“Really who?” Jessie asked.

“I don't want to talk about it.” He said as he stared out in discomfort.

“Oh, I see.” I said. “You were raped.”

“Shut it.” He growled. “And I wasn’t raped. It was...”

He shook his head.

“None of your business.” He said as he ran away, making Jessie stared at him in worry before looking to me, making me change into her before she smiled.

“I see you like yourself a little too much.” I said, making her giggle as she ran to James.

I turned to the fire and sat down, making Entei stare at me in discontent.

“Get out of that skin please.” He said. “I don’t like those two.”

“Okay.” I said as I changed into his mate, making him smile.

“Maybe later.” He said, making me giggle.

I laid down and close my eyes with a deep breath.


	12. Brock’s Glimpse of Power for the Future

“Hay stop, your waking her.” Morphie said as a gush of warmth filled me, making me grunt. “Damn it, you woke her, now I don’t have control anymore. No don’t leave. I love having you in me and I was enjoying your dream.”

I looked back to see Entei was fucking me, making me smile. Once he slipped out he stared at me in hope, but nothing happened this time, making me shake my head before he sighed.

“Well at least I got one.” He said as he looked to his egg that was in Mitch’s hands as he stared at it.

I stood up and kissed him before rubbing my head against his face.

“I love you.” I said, making him smile before something pushed into my slit.

I looked back to see Jasper fisting me before he pulled out a glob of cum and licked it off without even a hint of embarrassment, making me smile as I realized he don’t know what he just did and only cared about the taste. I looked to the sky to see it was lighting up, making me look to my team to see them staring at me.

“We ready?” I asked, making them nod. “Entei has my ass to stare at so who wants to carry me?”

Entei chuckled as everyone raise their hands.

“Can’t be you Shade since I don’t wish you slowed down from my size.” I said.

“Aw.” He whined as I looked to Mew.

“You have to be in human form and as consequence of not being in it, I will not allow you to change to carry me.” I said.

I looked to Mitch.

“You are carrying the eggs and I need you to keep an eye on them since Wooper's egg will hatch very quickly.” I said, making him sigh, then I looked to Ribbons. “Are you sure you can even carry me for long distance?”

“Um, yeah, I see your point.” He said softly, making everyone chuckle as I looked to Striker.

“Looks like you are the winner.” I said.

“Wait what about me.” Machoke asked behind me.

“You’re in my blind spot honey.” I said. “So we will have to flip a coin.”

Mitch pulled one out, then flicked it up.

“Heads.” Striker said, making me smile as we watched it fall to the ground and land on tails.”

“Dang.” Striker said, making my smile widen as Machoke grab me before he kiss me on the forehead while he ran his fingers through my hair.

“Alright, the next city shouldn't be to far ahead and I wish someone to think of our breakfast.” I said, then looked to the sun. “Um, more like brunch since it's almost noon.”

“So you really are the leader.” Quagsire said, making me look at him, then walk to him before I placed my paw on his head and gave him the real identity of me.

“Forgive me for not telling you.” I said as he stared at my body in disbelief. “I didn’t wish you to start fearing me like almost everyone does.”

“I don’t fear you.” He said. “But thank you for telling me who you are and making me more confident that you can protect my, sorry his egg.”

“I can always call it ours if you want to join my team.” I said

“Sorry, I never liked the idea of being owned.” He said as he shook his head.

“Then I bid you farewell.” I said and kiss him before starting to walk.

A few hours later, Pewter City came into view.

“And this is where I break off.” Jasper said. “I hope to see you again with a Pokemon.”

“Okay, good luck.” I said. “Anyone thought of a meal yet?”

“How about your Pecha berry Cobbler.” Meowth said behind me, making me look back to see him holding up a basket of them

“Meowth.” James growled. “What happen to stealth?”

“She's not our target anymore.” Meowth said.

“So you would rather mooch off her instead?” James asked, making Meowth look at me in disbelief. “Sorry Meowth, I didn’t realize you weren’t thinking about that.”

I walked to Meowth and grabbed the basket.

“Done, you are invited since you provided the main ingredient.” I said as I started heading to the Pokecenter.

Once I got there, I changed into myself before Joy smiled.

“Morning Ditto.” She said.

“I’m here to cook.” I said as I called everyone in and gave them to her.

“Okay, will there be enough for my team?” She asked.

“If you can provide more Pecha berries, then yes.” I said.

“Oh yes, we have way more than we need.” She said as she nodded.

“Okay, then get your team ready for their morning stress relief and work up an appetite.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

I walked to the kitchen.

“Do you wish me to release you so you can get your fill of pussy?” I asked, making Mitch chuckle.

“Yes and no.” He said. “I am addicted to you and I do wish more sex.”

“One only, can’t have both.” I said.

“Fine yes.” He said with a sigh, making me go back to my body, then push myself out of Machoke’s arms as he kiss me.

“Sorry buddy, have to cook.” I said. “Go get some love from Joy’s team.”

He nodded with a smile as I looked to the door to see Meowth coming in with Jessie and James in disguises as travailing salesmen.

“Where on Earth do you hide your stuff.” I asked.

“In our balloon that is control by remote.” Meowth said, making Jessie kick him.

“Don’t ever kick him.” I said as I grabbed a line of hand made rings with finely sanded gold bands and crudely cut rubies on her, making her grab my hand as her face filled with aggression.

“They are real?” I asked in disbelief, making her nod.

“I made them with a friend.” She said. “They don’t sell because everyone thinks they’re fake from it being hand made.”

“How much?” I asked, making a smile crack on her face. “Be reasonable or I will not buy them.”

“Thirty grand each.” She said, making me nod as that was really reasonable with how much effort was put into them.

I reached into my purse before I noticed I didn’t have enough, then I found Golduck’s stash, making me sigh as I didn’t want to give that away, but I know Vanquisher wouldn’t want me holding on to it if it mean sacrificing the rings for my love.

“Are you willing to trade?” I asked as I held up a big nugget, making her eyes widen in shock as she snatched it from me, then pulled out a Jewelry Loop and inspected it before looking at me in disbelief.

“Deal.” She said. “But why the sudden depression before you chose to trade?”

“It belonged to my Golduck.” I said, making her sigh in shame.

“Forgive me for asking.” She said as she took two rings off her chain and gave them to me. “Thank you for helping us out.”

“I’ll do anything for non criminals.” I said. “Do yourself a favor and lose the Team Rocket outfit. We both know you guys aren’t meant for them.”

I turned around and went to the kitchen, then started to cook. Once it was in the oven, something with small paws touched my leg, making me look down to see it was Meowth.

“Can I have a taste test.” He asked as he pointed to the bowl.

“Sure.” I said as I gave it to him. “Put it in the sink afterwards please.”

I went to a room with Striker with no one else with him, but when I opened the door, I noticed it wasn’t my Blaziken as she looked at me.

“Oh forgive me Blaziken, I thought you were Striker.” I said.

“It’s okay Maggie.” She said with a smile.

“What are you doing in my room?” A girl growled as I closed the door, making me look to her. “I’m sorry, Maggie. You thought it was your Blaziken didn’t you.”

I nodded as I walked away, then she grabbed me, making me look to her as she held up my clipping and a pen. I stared at my Vanquisher and Sudowoodo’s faces before her face filled with worry.

“I'm so sorry.” She whined. “What was I thinking?”

I grabbed the pen and paper before she could take it, then signed my name on it before giving it back as she continued to stare at me in worry while I walked away. I looked around and noticed my whole team was busy, so I went to Joy.

“If I’m not back in thirty minutes, take the food out of the oven please.” I said.

“Of course honey.” She said.

I left the center before I started to wander the area until I spotted Brock, making me smile as I walked to him.

“Be ready for battle in an hour Brock.” I said, making him look at me, then he scanned my body.

“I’ll gladly battle you for a ring.” He said.

“I’m taken.” I said.

“Really, a girl that don’t storm away or slap me.” He said. “That only means you knew I was going to ask you, but how if I never seen you before.”

“I’m a friend of Ash and the daughter of Kris.” I said.

“Don’t ring a bell on Kris.” He said.

“That’s fine.” I said. “I know you know Ash.”

“I do, quite well.” He said.

“See you soon.” I said. “Be ready within one hour, I will not fight your dad instead.”

He smiled and nodded.

“I’ll be waiting.” He said, making me head back to the Center.

Once I got there, Joy was staring at the clock as she got ready to leap the counter, then she looked at me and smiled.

“Just in time honey.” She said, making me nod as I headed to the stove before pulling out the trays.

“Can you help me?” A woman asked, making me look back to see it was a Chancy.”

“Of course.” I said, making her walk to me and grab my hand, so I assumed she wanted a take over.

As I did, she started giving me images of her wanting me to be her partner, making me smile.

“Sure thing.” I said as I went to my body, then lifted her up with my power and started to fist her, making her gasp.

“Yes, this is good.” She moaned.

“Why do you prefer me?” I asked.

“Your men are taken already and I followed you to Brock so I know you are going to be leaving before I could get my share.” She moaned.

“Sorry about that.” I said. “I wish I had my full team still.”

“I know, so do I.” She said with worry on her face. “Please don’t be down anymore, I felt it when you took over.”

“I’m sorry, but that is probably going to be with me for the rest of my life.” I said, then touched her back wall, making her gasp.

“There, don’t stop.” She moaned, making me put some pressure on my massage before she let out a long moaning whine as her mouth dropped open in pure pleasure, then her whole body convulsed as her walls clamped down on my hand. She took a deep loud breath of relief as she opened her eyes.

“Thank you so, so much.” She moaned as I pulled out of her.

“You’re welcome.” I said as I kissed her on the lips, then lowered her down as I started to lick myself clean. “Get Joy ready for her meal.”

“Okay.” She said as a knife started to cut up the food while a spatula moved it to a plate.

“Celebi please stop hiding.” I said. “I really don’t need you fearing me anymore.”

“I don’t, I just don’t want to get on your nerves.” She said.

“Hiding is what gets on my nerves.” I said. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“You bet I am.” She said as she flew to a plate and grabbed it before chowing down.

“Breakfast is ready.” I said. “Please finish up with your task before getting it.”

Joy came into the room with her Chancy, then grabbed a plate.

“Thank you honey.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” I said. “Now please get ready for the stampede.”

She giggled as she nodded.

“Yes, I heard about that from my family.” She said.

“Lets just hope they all don’t finish all at once.” I said, making her nod again.

Once I finished my plate, Mew came into the room before grabbing her plate, then kissed me on the lips as I caught the cum that was oozing out of her.

“Who did that belong to?” I asked.

“A Raticate that’s on his deathbed.” She said.

“How is he on his deathbed?” I asked as I looked at Joy.

“Brain cancer.” She said. “Room five.”

I took off toward the room, then stepped in to see a boy staring at his Raticate that had a very dim life force with tears. I sent a pulse at Raticate as the boy gasped and looked at me while the Raticate's life force became brighter, but not as much as it should be, making me sent another pulse before he gasped.

“Enough.” He yelped, making the boy look to him in disbelief. “I'm up, no more fucking energy.”

“Watch your mouth Nibler.” The boy growled as I giggled, then he looked at me.

“He's cured.” I said, making him run to me to hug me.

“Thank you so much.” He said. “What do you want in return?”

“Nothing.” I said. “Just not another death while I am nearby.”

“Oh my head.” Raticate moaned. “Slow down for me world.”

I giggled as I turned to leave the room to see Joy staring in shock.

“Any others?” I asked, making her shook her head. “Spread the word I can cure things that can’t be cured by others. Well, I can’t cure death sadly. I want everyone to flock to me with dying Pokemon.”

She looked at me, then smiled as she nodded before walking away.

“Oh and I can’t cure old age.” I said.

“Duh, kinda defeats the purpose of life if you can do that.” The boy said, making me giggle with Joy.

“Buddy, please stop crushing me.” Nibler squeaked. “You’re making me shit on you.”

“Sorry.” The boy said with a giggle. “You just scared me there.”

“Damn it now I need to pee.” Nibbler whined as he ran to the bathroom and jumped in the sink.

The boy hugged me again.

“I’m sorry for being a clinger, but I feel I owe you so much.” He said.

“If you really don’t want to accept my answer, then I’ll take what you want to give.” I said with a sigh.

“I don’t have anything to give really.” He said. “I spent my every last coin trying to find a cure.”

I pulled out some of my money, making him shook his head.

“No, he’ll make up for it now that he’s able.” He said.

“What’s his moves?” I asked.

“Bite, Dig, Super Fang and Quick Attack.” He said.

“Do you mind me perfecting him?” I asked.

“You can do anything you want to us, sex included.” He said, then smiled nervously after saying that, making me smile as I pulled out the machines I thought best and tap two on to Raticate as he stared at me.

“Forget Super Fang and Quick Attack.” I said.

“Done, He forgot Super Fang and Quick Attack to learn Headbutt and Iron Tail.” The machine said.

“When he’s able learn Crunch for bite.” I said. “Then he will be truly perfected.”

He smiled and nodded before hugging me again, making me look at Raticate and scratch under his maw.

I left the room and headed into the kitchen to see all the plates were missing.

“Everyone ready for their first Kanto Gym battle?” I asked.

The stampede filled the air, making Joy giggle.

“There’s the predicted stampede.” She said, making me giggle as my team came to me.

“Mew you are my trump card until I get a new teammate, then you become back up sidelines when everyone is doing their thing like old times.” I said. “Shade is my Ace and the rest are up to you.”

“Okay.” She said with excitement.

“Entei, for making you depressed on my decision in the past, you are up first and will be added to the sidelines with Mew once I get my second teammate. There will be no going home this time and I will gladly take disqualification if someone don’t like me having more than six Pokemon.

He smiled as he took a deep breath while he nodded.

“Okay, lets go kick some rock butt.” I said as I walked passed them making them follow as Mitch smiled.

About ten minutes later, I arrived to the Gym, then stepped in, revealing Brock by himself.

“Your early, Goddess Maggie.” He said nervously. “My friends aren't even here to slow you down.”

“Tough luck for them.” I said. “Who told you who I am?”

Just as I said that, I spotted Ash climbing up the bleacher.

“Never mind.” I said. “Okay do you know how I work?”

“No.” He said.

“I take you down, then I pick you back up before you call them back.” I said, making him nod.

“Right, I understand and that will save me the trip to the Center, thanks.” He said.

“Alright, let's get this party started.” I said, making him smile as Entei jumped out before his smile faded.

“Wait, what, how in the hell do you get him as your Pokemon?” He yelped, making him chuckle.

“Hello to you too, old friend.” Entei said with a smile.

“Crap.” Brock said, making him chuckle before he send out a Steelix.

“Bulldoze.” I said.

Entei leaped up and slammed on the ground, making the ground break around Steelix as he fell forward with a roar, but he endured.

“Not bad, but you have to be better than that.” Brock said with a smile. “Show him a real ground move for me will you buddy. Earthquake.”

“Damn it, here we go again with that freaking move.” I growled just as the ground opened up on Entei and crushed in on him before he moaned as he fell to the ground.

“My god, my first true defeat out of practice.” Entei whined. “How can this be?”

“It’s okay buddy, I’ll power level you like I did to your brother.” I said, as I sent a pulse at him, making Brock’s mouth drop open before he looked to Ash.

“I told you she’s the real deal.” Ash said. “She truly is the Goddess of Arceus that we heard about.”

Entei walked to me and rubbed his head to me with shock still on his face.

“It’s okay.” I said. “Please don’t panic.”

“I’m not, just confused.” He said. “I never been one shotted before.”

“Okay, who’s next?” I asked as I looked back. “We now know Jenny was telling the truth about needing to work extra hard. I’ll do my best if you wish me to power level you.”

Striker stepped forward.

“Are you sure buddy?” I asked.

“I’ll get at least one hit on him.” He said. “For me, that’s a job well done.”

“Then go give him his own medicine and use Earthquake.” I said, making him smile, then leaped up to the battlefield before slamming on the ground, sending Steelix tumbling around with a roar as the ground swallowed half of him up.

“Are you okay buddy?” Brock asked.

“Yes, Brock.” Steelix said. “But I can’t take much more.”

“Good to know.” I said. “Hit him again.”

“Wait what!” Steelix yelped. “Did you understand me?”

“Yes I can understand you word for word.” I said. “I wouldn’t be a goddess if I couldn’t. Now I suggest you watch what you say from here on out.”

Steelix looked at Brock in disbelief as he stared out in shock. Striker chuckle before he stomped on the ground, making Steelix moan as concentration filled his face as he tried to endure, then strain filled his face before he moaned once more and fell flat.

“Damn it.” He moaned.

“Good work.” Brock said as he got ready to call him back, but I put my hand up and sent a pulse at him, making Steelix gasp.

“Way too much energy!” He yelped as he sprung up and start to slither around the stadium, making me giggle.

“Calm buddy.” Brock said with disbelief on his face as he missed three times on trying to call him back. “Damn it, stand still.”

I busted out laughing.

“Sorry about that.” I said as he finally got him. “Some Pokemon can’t handle the healing power I have.”

“I see that.” He said with a small smile. “I’m liking your new friend Ash.”

He pulled out his next Pokeball.

“Okay your next buddy.” He said as he threw the ball, revealing a Sudowoodo, making me stare at him.

“Aw crap.” Mitch yelped. “Come on, don’t go in the deep.”

“I’m okay.” I said.

“That’s not what your crystal is saying.” He said.

I grabbed the crystal and threw it, making it bury itself a foot into the stone pillar before it collapsed.

“Holy shit!” Brock yelped.

“Sorry about that.” I said with a slight whine. “How much will that cost me?”

“N-no it’s fine.” He shuttered nervously. “Reset stage.”

The ground sealed up as the pillar fixed itself.

“My Pokemon smash through them all the time.” He said. “What’s going on?”

“Her Sudowoodo was murdered a little over a month ago.” Ash said.

“Oh god.” Brock whined. “I’m sorry. Do you wish to come back another time?”

“No, I want out of this city with your badge.” I said. “Earthquake.”

Striker stomped on the ground while Sudowoodo stood there just like mine does, making me close my eyes as I took a deep breath, then his cry filled the air before crackles filled it. I opened my eyes to see Brock staring in disbelief while his Sudowoodo was on the ground. I sent a pulse to him, making him stand up and walk to Brock’s side. Brock pulled out his next Pokemon as worry filled his face.

“You’re turn buddy.” He said as Geodude appeared. “Use earthquake.

“Same.” I said.

“Striker stomped, making it swallow up the pebble and spit it out, then the ground opened up on Strikers side, taking him down to a knee before falling flat.

“Good work, you did more than you thought you could.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, making him come to me with a smile of satisfaction. “Next person.”

I looked back as no one stepped forward to see them staring at me in worry.

“Fine, I’ll choose then.” I said, then thought about it. “You go Shade, use Energy Ball.”

Shade grinned before he teleported to the stage, then shot a ball at Geodude, making him roll out of the way.

“No way.” Shade whined. “Damn it.”

“Earthquake.” Brock said, making the ground break up around Shade, but he managed to stay out of the hole as he leaped from rock to rock as it moved under him.

He whined a second later as he almost fell in just as the ground stop shaking.

“Good, good!” I yelped, making Brock smile as Shade took a shaky breath. “Immobilize it with psychic then hit it with an Energy Ball.”

“Great combo.” Ash said just as Geodude started to float, then was struck down with the ball.

“Can you still fight?” Brock asked, but Geodude didn’t answer, making me sent a pulse at him. “Good try.”

He pulled out his next Pokemon as Geodude hopped to his side.

“Okay the foe is quick and cunning, so don’t let him dodge or out wit you.” Brock said as he threw the ball, revealing a Crobat.”

“Really, that’s not a rock.” I said.

“No it’s not.” Brock said. “I see you didn’t take all his memories of me.”

“No I didn’t, just what you used against him during his gym battle.” I said. “Same with Misty.”

“lots has changed since then.” He said.

“Well nothing’s changed enough.” I said. “Same combo, but with thunderbolt as the finishing move,

“Very good.” Ash said as Crobat whined, then was struck down with a thunderbolt, but he got back up with exhaustion in his face.

“No way, that's two weaknesses he endured.” I whined, making Brock laugh.

“Dark pulse.” Brock said, making a black beam shoot at Shade and hit him directly.

Shade moaned as he fell back.

“You did good, Storm will take him down.” I said as I sent out a pulse, making him come back as Storm went to his place.

“My god, Alolan Raichu are the cutest thing I ever did see.” Brock said with love on his face, making Storm smile.

“Okay finish him off with thunderbolt.” I said, making Storm do just that before I sent out a pulse.

“Alright last Pokemon.” He said. “I am impressed with your skill despite not having your full team you started out with. Including your Trump card.”

“Trust me, my new trump card can beat my old one.” I said. “But I would never replace him without feeling bad for it.”

“Can I ask who that is?” He asked.

“Once I win, I will.” I said as he pulled the last Pokeball, then threw it

“Then let's get this over with.” He said as a ring of flowers appeared.

“The hell is that?” I asked as I pulled out my Pokedex.

“Really, your an assistant of Professor Oak too?” He asked.

“I’m his obsession.” I said, making Ash laugh.

“Yep, so true.” He said as I lined up the Pokedex.

“Comfey, the Posy Picker Pokemon, current level is ninety.” It said.

“Great,.” I whined. “I’m guessing all your Pokemon were that strong.”

“Yep.” Brock said.

“Just the type please.” I said.

“Fairy.” It said.

“Okay, that’s going to make things easy.” I said as I put my Pokedex away. “Batter up, use that iron bat you carry around all the time.”

Storm chuckled as she charged at her.

“Stop the adorable girl in her tracks with Dazzling Gleam." Brock said, making the area go bright before Storm whined as she covered her eyes, then fell to the ground.

“Damn it.” I said softly." She moaned

It’s okay girlfriend.” I said. “We know your not even close to her level. Ribbon what level are you?”

“I’m not a challenge to her.” He said as I sent a pulse.

“Aright, It looks like it’s my trump cards turn.” I said. “Good luck Mew.”

“Mew!” Brock yelped. “Holy shit man! How in the hell did you catch her?”

“I caught myself for her.” Mew said. “I did it without her permission too. I’m so glad she accepted me after giving it some thought.”

“Sorry Mew, I can’t do what we normally do in this battle.” I said. “Random will only get us defeated.”

“I know and I don’t mind.” She said.

“Then to ensure our victory use Psychic to stop her from moving, then Ancient Power to take her out.” I said.

“Sounds good.” She said just as Comfey started to glow and whine before several rocks came out of the ground with pink energy around it and shot at Comfey, making her cry out before falling to the ground as her flowers unraveled form her normal ring shape.

“Damn what level is she?” Brock yelped.

“Maxed.” I said.

“Damn.” He said softly as I sent out a pulse to his Pokemon, then he walked towards me. “Thank you for showing me your beautiful Mew and Raichu.”

He looked passed me.

“And also your Sylveon that I didn’t get to see battle.” He said.

“He’s still under leveled from being stolen from me too long.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“I see.” He said. “Well, I am honored to give your Boulder Badge, my Goddess of Arceus…”

He stared at me in slight discomfort.

“Have you met him or something?” He asked.

“No, and don’t think I want to.” I said with a nervous smile, making him chuckle.

“I don’t blame you if he can give you this power through a stone.” He said as he picked it up, then looked at it before he held up my reward and a Technical Machine.

“Here, This Technical Machine is called Rock Slide." He said.

“I don’t need it since my mom bought me all of them when I was in the dumps and was trying to use it to get me out of it.” I said. “But I’ll take it in case someone is willing…"

“I’ll take it.” Mitch said.

“My fiance will get it.” I said, making Brock's face filled with disbelief as he look to my finger before I pulled out the rings, then he smiled before I took the items.

“Tell me your going to do that here.” He said with a grin.

“Yep.” I said as I turned around, then knelt down to him.

“I know this is backwards since the man is supposed to do this, but I did promise when I find the rings.” I said as I held up the rings, making him fall to the ground before I sighed.

Brock busted out laughing with Ash.

"Priceless!” Ash said with giggles before I sent a pulse at both of them.

“Not funny.” I said.

“Damn that’s overwhelming.” Brock whined.

“Now you know why your Steelix ran so fast.” I said with a giggle as Mitch sat up.

“Please stay calm baby.” I said, making him smile nervously as I held up the rings again. “Will you marry me?”

He grin in panic as he nodded, making Brock chuckle before I sent another pulse at him.

“Okay enough.” He yelped

“Then stop laughing.” I said. “I don’t like him scared and want him to really think about it before he say yes.”

Mitch reached out.

“The enemy will be using him as leverage if he say yes and he is my weakness as well as my team.” I said, making him freeze before he looked at me in worry.

He took a deep breath before putting his finger through the ring and took the ring from my other hand and put it on my finger.

“I’ll do my best not to be the enemy’s card of destruction.” He said, making me let out a short nervous laugh.

“I’ll be that card if anything happens to you.” I said. “Just like vanquisher when they chose to use him against me to start the whole chain of events that led to my war.”

I stood up, then pulled him to his feet with my powers before I turned to Brock to see him staring in worry.

“Thank you for the glimpse of the power that Jenny said I will be facing in the near future.” I said, then I took a deep breath as i stared at his face with seriousness. “I will now become the goddess I am meant to be as I power up my team to where none can defeat me and hope to Arceus that I am doing what he set me out to do.”

He stared at me in discomfort before he nodded, making me turn away and left the building.

“Okay, she’s starting to scare me.” Brock’s muffled voice said. “I see nothing, but a stare that a war vet has when they are ready for war when she said that. She’s not messing around and should not be trifled with.”

“I know.” Ash said as I put my badge on my backpack strap.

Not even a hundred feet of the building, news reporter started to rush me, making me send out a bolt at their feet.

“Stay away from me.” I said. “I will not be the cause of your death too.”

“Honey, that wasn’t your fault.” The reporter whined as she and her cameraman hid behind a sign.

“But I failed to protect them and that is my fault for not being ready for this cult.” I said. “If you follow me, do so at your own peril. I am not holding back anymore and will take down any thug, thief, cultist and slaver I see without warning.”

They stared at me in disbelief before I started walking. I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	13. Training Challenge

When I opened my eyes, Bradly’s Machoke came running toward me with excitement, making me smile, then he grinned before he performed a low sweep, but I leap forward with a Webster Axe Kick, taking him to the ground with a yelp.

“Damn, still too good for me.” He whined, making me smile.

“You will always be weaker than me buddy.” I said as I pulled him up. “I am now the master of fighting.”

“So how’s your life treating you?” He asked. “I mean I see you got your first Kanto Badge, so it must be good.”

“I’ll just show you.” I said.

“What do you mean show?” He asked.

I stepped forward and touch him to take over before I caught myself.

“Oh boy, out with a doozy.” He said in discomfort, making me giggle with my team. “How in the hell did you learn to possess people?”

“Just shut up and watch my memories.” I said, making Entei chuckle.

“Oh god.” Machoke whined.

“Goddess.” I said.

“Right.” He said. “So life is at its breaking point if something else happens.”

“Pretty much.” I said, making him take a deep breath.

“Can I have my body back?” He asked

“Nope, show me where Bradly is.” I said. “I wish you to take your first victory.”

“Oh ho ho, yes please.” He said, making everyone chuckle, then I passed my body to Striker before following his thoughts.

“Really, not possible.” Machoke said.

“Anything is possible for me Machoke.” I said, then I tapped his trainer, making him look back and smile

“I need a brawl.” I said as I beckoned him with my hand. “I’ll be winning this time.”

“Doubt it, but I’ll be waiting for that day.” Bradley said with a smile. “I accept your challenge.”

He jumped up with a roundhouse kick, making me counter with a low sweep before starting to dance like a Hitmonchan.

“The fuck, something is off about your speed buddy.” He said, making me grin.

“We fighting or are you bowing to my superiority?” I asked, making him bust out laughing.

“in your dreams.” He said before trying to take my feet out from under me as he got to his feet, but I stepped over his leg as I continued to dance.

“How are you doing that?” He asked, making me throw three jabs into his chest, then a low sweep, taking him down again.

Machoke snorted as his excitement started to get the better of him. Bradley jumped to his feet with uncertainty in his face, then he started to unleash his all out fighting moves, making me dodge them all before countering with a right hook. He leaned back, making me turn the hook into a Spinning Back Fist punch across his face, sending him to the ground.

“Okay, who are you, I never taught you that one.” He yelped, making me giggle, then sent a pulse at him.

“Oh my.” He said as he stared in shock. “It's been a while Maggie. I hope things are getting better in your life.”

I went to my body and got out of Striker’s arms.

“It’s gotten worse actually.” I said, making him sigh as he looked at me.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.

“I just kicked your butt using your Pokemon as a puppet.” I said

“Which was awesome.” Machoke said. “That felt great and I think I understand how that last combo works.”

“Yeah, don’t be making him better than me Maggie.” Bradley said in discomfort, making us giggle. “I need someone to train or I will become insane with boredom.”

“Don’t worry, that was a one time deal to give him a taste of victory so he will strive to win it on his own.” I said.

“It worked too.” Machoke said. “I’m more determined to beat you now.”

Bradley grinned.

“Still waiting for that day buddy.” He said, then looked at me. “Can I buy you and your team lunch?”

“Sure.” I said. “I doubt my team’s brunch even touch bottom.”

He smiled, then looked to Machoke.

“Get the others and take them to the buffet.” He said.

“Yes sensei.” Machoke said with a slight bow and ran away.

“Can you teach me some of your moves now?” He asked with a smile.

“I can, but I don’t think you want the baggage that goes with it.” I said, making his smile fade.

“I actually kinda do wish to know what happen.” He said. “I never saw rage in your face before and that new side of you was disturbing.”

“Very well.” I said as I touched him and took over before Striker grabbed me.

“Okay, so not cool.” He whined, making me giggle. “I thought you said puppet, not possession.”

“Same thing to me.” I said. “And that was part of the baggage I was talking about. Now for the baggage you asked for.”

He took a deep breath.

“Yes, I’m ready.” He said, making me give him my journey while I walked to the buffet.

“Damn it, I liked your Golduck.” He whined. “He was a good fighter. Or should I say, punching bag.”

I smiled.

“He did manage to get a few jabs in, but I still like him.” He said.

A few minutes later, I came up to the buffet and stood there while I focused on giving him and update, making him whine and growl when he watch my bad moments, then smiled when saw my good.

“Oh nice combos on that win honey.” He said. “I think I seen enough and wish to have my body back now that we see my team has finally arrived.”

I went to my body, then kissed Striker as he made out with me, making him smile and hug me before setting me down.

“So am I paying for my fiance?” I asked.

“No I will be.” He said. “I saw how much money you have left and your going to need a lot more for your journey ahead. Food is getting more expensive.”

“As you wish.” I said, making him smile.

“I know you don’t like that, but I wish to treat you and your friends out for helping me out on teaching my team.

“It was only one move.” I said

“Actually, I learned a few now that I pondered it while getting my teammates.” He said.

“Great, tell me your not going to break my ass each time we brawl.” Bradley whined, making him chuckle.

“I’m going to try.” Machoke said.

“Damn it.” He whined. “I really hope you don’t take over my job.”

“No, I would never.” Machoke said.

“Thank god.” Bradley said with a sigh of relief, then grabbed my hand as he looked to my ring before smiling as he look to Mitch while he pulled me into the Buffet.

“Good Afternoon, how many?” A woman asked, then gasped as she saw me.

“Calm please Janna.” Bradley said. “She’s a guest today.”

“Right forgive me.” She said. “How many?”

Mitch sent out his team, making me pick up Ditto before she smiled.

“So a total of nineteen people and Pokemon.” Bradley said, making her nod and write it down.

“Use transform.” I said, making her smile as she transformed into me, then I hugged her before grabbing her hand and walked with the woman as she smiled.

“Once we got to the room, I counted the chairs and noticed there was more than we have.

“This is good.” Bradley said.

She smiled as she looked at me, then walked away.

“I see what you mean about the people fearing you.” Bradley said with disappointment on his face. “It really is depressing.”

“Now that you seen it, don’t start fearing me.” I said, making him glance to me and nod. “I won’t now that I know you are trying to help everyone. I am with your Pokemon and don’t approve on you placing everything on your shoulders with the blaming yourself for everything though. Those deaths aren’t your fault. You are only one person and can’t protect everyone. Now let's change the subject and enjoy our meal.”

I nodded as I went to the bar before filling up the plate. Once I was full, everyone was still eating.

“I agree with Mew." Bradley said with a smile. “You are a lightweight.”

Mew smiled as she looked at me.

“Well at least food don’t run out quicker because of that.” I said.

“True.” He said.

Something touched my bag, making me look to it to see someone fleeing me before I looked to my bag to see an item was added. I grabbed it and noticed it was a box of chocolates in the shape as a heart, making me smile as I opened the box, then broke it up before sharing it with my team.

“Where did you get that?” Bradley asked.

“Secret admirer with a plant and run.” I said, making him looked to the box, then smiled as he nodded. “Want some?”

“Sure.” He said as he took it. “I don’t eat it as often as I want since it’s kinda too spendy for my liking.”

“Well, I’m going to see if I can sneak up on my mystery guest to see how madly in love he or she is.”

He smiled and nodded before I took over Morphie since he was staring at me with an empty plate.

“Thank you, I was hoping you’d use me for that.” She said.

“I want my real body with my love of my life, so of course I’ll use you.” I said, making Mitch smile as he pulled me closer to him. “No feeding me meat please.”

“I won’t.” He said as his smile faded.

I stood up and walked out of the store before scanning the area for suspicious people, but found none as everyone was doing their own thing. A shadow moved over me, making me look back to see the woman that served us.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“No, just watching you.” She said. “No real reason for that though.”

“Well watching is fine.” I said, then looked around once more before a Haunter came flying to me.

“Help, my trainer is missing.” He said.

“Okay, take me to the last place you saw them and I’ll see what I can do from there.” I said.

He nodded and flew away, making me fly after him before he looked back.

“Really, you can fly.” He asked in disbelief.

“Yep.” I said with a giggle, making him smile before taking off at a faster speed.

We came up to a child’s backpack leaning on a tree with goods still in the bag, but no trainer.

“This is where he took a nap with me and now he’s gone.” He said. “It’s been almost a few hours now.”

“Okay, stay calm.” I said before I closed my eyes and looked around to see the trio watching in a tree, making me shake my head as I continued to look around before I spotted a prone target in the far distance.

“I think I may have found him.” I said as I flew toward it.

A minute later, I came up to the target to see it was a boy as he laid on the ground next to a tree with berries all around and looked to have fell from the tree.

“That’s him.” He yelped, then growled. “Damn it, looks like he went off on his own and doing things by himself again. I keep telling him not to.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll heal him.” I said as I sent a pulse into him, making him gasp as he woke up, then started moaning as he grabbed his leg. I sent another pulse into him before a snap filled the air, making him moan in relief.

“No more please.” He said before throwing up, making me giggle.

“Hit him with another.” Haunter said. “That should teach him to not go off on his own again.”

“No, I don’t want to knock him out.” I said. “Too much energy from me will do that.”

“Well that sucks.” He grumbled, then looked to the boy. “You had me worried sick.”

“I’m sorry Haunter.” The boy whined. “I found some Citrus berries for a pie though.”

“Damn it, you had to use my weakness as a reason to not stay angry with you.” Haunter growled, making me giggle as he smiled, then held up a berry to him. “Thank you Hero.”

“You’re welcome.” I said, then kicked the tree, making it shake before half the berries fell to the ground.

“Damn.” The boy yelped before rushing to gather them up. “I wish I could do that.”

I flew back to the Buffet as I noticed the trio trying to keep up.

“Why can’t she sit still and stop flying everywhere.” James whined, making me giggle as I pulled them to me.

“What do you guys need.” I asked.

“Some food.” James said nervously, making me look around for a tree that isn’t taken or empty of fruit.

A few minutes later, I found three in one spot.

“Here you go.” I said as I set them down.

“Why do you help us?” James asked. “We are Team Rocket.”

“Not in my eyes if you haven’t stolen a Pokemon.” I said

“We have, just not for a very long time.” He said.

“The past can be forgiven over time.” I said. “You haven’t tried to steal my Pokemon yet so I’ll help you out as best as I can. Its the role of the Goddess of Arceus after all.”

I flew away, then landed just outside the restaurant to see my team and Bradley waiting.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Bradley’s Emboar said as he stared at me. “How can a human fly without a Pokemon?”

“Who says I’m human?” I asked as I turned into him, making his eyes lock to my crotch since I failed to change my gender.

“No, I don’t need another Tepig.” Bradley said with a chuckle, making him smile shyly.

“Well a Ditto can’t learn fly in human form.” Emboar said.

“Just drop it.” Bradley said. “She has no clue how she does her things. Now that’s she’s here, care if I tag along with you to Cerulean City?”

“Sure, any friend can follow me.” I said, making him smile as he nodded. “But first I need to restock on food.”

“No, add that to my list until we get there.” He said, making me sigh.

“As you wish.” I said. “Are we ready?”

“Yep.” He said, then started walking toward Route 3.

“Do you know anything about Kanto?” I asked.

“Yep, born and raised.” He said. “Just taking a field trip with my Pokemon to get them stronger.”

“And how is that going?” I asked.

“Slow.” He said. “I haven’t seen a soul on the road.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too during my trip for the Johto badges.” I said. “I only met like five people wandering the roads. My mom said it used to be packed with trainers when she was my age.”

“Can you change out of that Pokemon please.” He said. “You're giving my Emboar a flagpole.”

I giggled as I looked back to see he really was aroused.

“That means you need to get a girl in the team.” I said. “Unless you don’t mind taking a dick.”

“I do mind.” He said. “I like fighting men, not fucking them.”

“Then find a girl or I’ll be their eye candy.” I said.

He chuckled as I changed into Machoke, making Machoke look to me.

“Go to hell with tempting me.” Machoke growled. “I refuse to make my sensei upset.”

“Good boy.” Bradley said with a chuckle before I changed into a Lucario.

“No please don’t tempt him.” Bradley said as he covered Lucario’s eyes. “He will fuck you in a heartbeat and he’s not exactly gentle on the poor girls.”

“But I wish to have his egg.” I said. “I could use his kind on my side.”

“Um, I don’t want you to feel how rough he is.” He said, then sighed. “Fine, but not right now.”

I smiled as I changed into Bradly’s ex, making his eyes slide up and down my body.

“As much as I like that, I don’t think I want to.” He said with a smile. “She is out of my life and I doubt I’ll get her back if she’s with another man already.”

“So two out of your team that you have out are naughty boys.” I asked, making him chuckle as he nodded.

“Yep, but I don’t mind that.” He said. “They do a good job on learning what I teach.”

I changed into Shade, making Shade chuckle.

“Damn, I’ll gladly fuck that pussy.” He said.

“Nope, she's too hot to touch." I said as I smacked his paw away, making Entei chuckle.

“Really, you're being a tease?” Shade whined, making me giggle before I kissed him.

“You can always do the real me.” I said. “I don’t wish an egg of something I already have.”

He nodded.

“I understand.” He said. “Can you stay like that though?”

“Sure if you can stay in control of yourself.” I said with a smile, then looked forward.

Several hours passed and we came up to Mount Moon.

“Okay, hopefully this cave is lit up like the last one I was in.” I said.

“It is since it’s well traveled by trainers.” Bradley said. “And this is where the real training happens with my team today. Pick a target and challenge it. The first one that beats four wild Pokemon gets a treat of their liking while others get to face Maggie. Use your camera to show me the proof.”

“Yes sensei.” They said as they looked at me nervously while Machoke grinned.

“Do not throw this contest Machoke just to fight her.” Bradly growled, making him chuckle.

“I won’t.” Machoke said and ran ahead of the team.

“I swear he likes being beaten by you.” Bradley said.

“I think so too.” I said. “I think he actually just wants to get up in me.”

“Not happening.” He said with a chuckle. “You are way too small for him.

“Am not.” I said. “I took my fiances Machoke just fine.”

“You didn’t show me that.” He said, making me look at him before he gasped form realizing what he just said and quickly said. “Not that I want to see that.”

I smiled as he looked forward with nervousness. Something grabbed my crotch, making me look to the person to see it was Shade and he had a boner.

“Are you in control?” I asked, making him look at me, then whined as he shook his head.

“You are too hot for me.” He said, making me giggle, then changed into a Squirtle before I went to my body.

Morphie looked to me with confusion.

“Alright time to make your trainer happy.” I said as I looked at him, making Mitch look at me. “His moves are Skull Bash, Headbutt, Bubble Beam and Bite, so train him. If you KO four targets first, I’ll get him something special and you get me in my body tonight if that’s okay with you of course.”

He stared at me, then nodded before picking up Morphie and ran ahead of us, but I could see he wasn’t sure if he wanted it, making me sigh as I really messed things up with my actions.

“I’ll be paying that by the way.” Bradley said. “That challenge was mine and I don’t allow anyone to steal it from me.”

“Whatever.” I said with a chuckle. “I just wanted him to train his team.”

I looked back.

“Are you guys wanting to take the challenge too?” I asked.

“There's only going to be one winner for each team.” Bradley said. “Everyone else has to face you.”

“That’s fine.” I said, making everyone, but Mew run ahead.

“Good.” I said as I grabbed Mew and kissed her on the lips as I hugged her, making her smile. “I was hoping they’d take the challenge if I wish to survive the future gym leaders.”

I looked forward as I started to give Mew a massage, making her moan as she pushed her back into my hand.

“Don’t stop.” She moaned, making Bradley look at her, then smile.

An hour passed and my hand’s started to hurt.

“I can’t do it anymore.” I said as I looked at her to see her asleep and drooling, making me giggle. “Seems I don’t need to.”

Bradley looked at her and chuckled.

“I could use one of those if they can do that.” He said.

“I’ll give you and your team one of we take camp before we hit your final destination with me and each time we sleep in the Pokecenter.” I said, making him smile. "That's if I'm available too. I'm always busy with something recently."

“I would appreciate it.” He said as he nodded.

A few minutes later, Mitch came back.

“Done.” He said as he pulled out a Pokeball. “I even got myself a Clefairy to add to my team. Can you perfect her?”

“Sure.” I said before he send her out.

She ran to him and hugged him while fondling his crotch, making him giggle as he pulled back in reaction.

“Now you see how I got her.” He said, making me smile. “She just wants what's in my pants.”

Clefairy smiled.

“Can I have it now?” She asked.

“Problem is, I can't understand her as much as Machoke.” He said with a slight whine. “Ditto is even worse since she’s almost random to me if she's in a transformation that I’m not familiar with.”

“She just asked if she can have it now.” I said, making Clefairy look at me in disbelief.

“How?” She asked.

“How to you to.” I said, making her giggle. “I’m the Goddess of Arceus and you chose my future husband.”

Her face filled with nervousness as she yanked her paw back.

“No need to do that.” I said. “Pokemon are allowed. Human pussy is not.”

She smiled as she put her paw back on him before look to his face as he smiled shyly.

“Have at it.” I said. “We are at a Slugma’s pace.”

Bradley chuckle as he nodded.

“I love this cave and like to take my time in it.” He said. “This is where I found my Hariyama. Well he wasn’t a Hariyama when I found him, but you know what I mean.”

“I’m sorry, I haven't seen his pre-evolution or his current one.” Mitch said.

“Yeah, he’s my master.” He said. “And I don’t send him out unless he wants to come out or if I need him to defend me.”

“Come out for me.” I said.

The sound of a ball snapping open sounded before a Hariyama appeared as he bowed to me.

“You called, my goddess?” He asked with a gentleman's tone in his voice, making me smile.

“Show me what you got.” I said.

“Yes, milady.” He said.

“Oh I’m so liking him already.” I said. “I hope my big head don’t get any bigger or I won't be able to keep it up.”

Hariyama smiled as I passed mew to Bradley, making him stare at me in shock before gently taking her and stared at her as if she was a baby.

“Fight me as if you were wild.” I said. “I want to see if I am better than you or not if he said you are his master. If you manage to land a hit on me before I am finished with you, I’ll give you a reward, but if you fail, then I will reward you for your apprentice’s protection.”

“Yes, milady.” He said with a smile, then used Arm Thrust at me, making me duck down, then uppercut him in the chest, sending him staggering back before he stared in disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m with you there master.” Bradley said. “He’s six hundred pounds. How did you make him stagger?”

“I can make him fly if I wanted too.” I said.

“I would like to see that.” Hariyama said with a grin.

He used Force Palm on me, making me leap through the gap of his massive three foot hand with a front flip, then wrapped my legs around his neck before falling back, sending him to the ground and tumbling a few feet.

“Damn!” Brandy yelp as I rolled to my feet. “Is there even a name for that move?”

“I don’t know.” I said with a giggle while Hariyama stared at me nervously.

“The strange part about this is, none of her moves hurt yet.” He said. “She’s stunning me yes, but not hurting me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I said. “I just want to see what you got.”

He smiled while putting up his hand before several slab like rocks appeared over him, then they flew at me, making me run towards it as I leap to one before wall kicking off each one. Once I leaped off the final rock, they landed where I was, creating a tomb of rocks, then he tried to grab me, making me kick off him before smiling.

“Nice, you managed to prevent my move, but you still haven’t hit me.” I said.

“Kinda hard to with that speed of yours.” He said with a slight whine, making me smile as he charged at me, then got down before I leaped up with a front flip as he tried to Tackle me, kicking him in the back of the head, making him stagger to the ground.

Machoke chuckled.

“Damn, that's good shit there.” He said, making me look at him to see he was the winner of Bradly’s team as Clefairy stared at me in disbelief while still rubbing a mound in Mitch's pants as Mitch showed signs he was close to exploding.

“Okay we are done.” I said. “The first contestant is here and you might want to stop doing that Clefairy, unless you want him to explode in his pants.”

She giggled as she looked to his face, then pulled him away to get her business done. I looked at Bradley.

“I am now going to perfect Hariyama's moves to where Bradley wants them if that’s alright with Bradley.”

“Yes please.” Bradley said with disbelief on his face. “I would like Surf, Smack Down, Low sweep, and um, Payback please.”

He look to the ground as he thought about it.

“Smack Down to take out those pesky bird trainers, surf for the rock trainers I keep finding, Payback for the speedy trainers and Low Sweep to get my ass kicked by him still." He mumbled, making me giggle. "Got to stay in shape with my master’s guidance.”

He looked at me as he nodded. “Yeah, that should be a tough move set to beat.”

I smiled and nodded as I pulled out the Machines and tapped them to Hariyama.

“Four move change detected.” It said. “Are you sure you wish to swap out all his move for Surf, Smack Down, Low sweep and Payback?”

“Yes!” Bradley yelped as he tried to control his excitement, making Hariyama smile.

“Done, all moves replaced.” It said. “Have a nice day.”

“Thank you so much.” Bradley said as I put the machines away, then he looked to Machoke. “Your proof.”

Machoke held up his pictures, making him smile.

“Sucks I don’t get to fight her.” He said.

“That was actually to get you to work harder.” Bradley said. “I would never make her do that to you guys.”

“Oh thank god.” Emboar whined as he came out of hiding, making him chuckle.

“However I wish to fight her still.” Lucario said just as I felt danger sweep over me.

I turned around to see Lucario’s Aura sphere coming at me, making me roundhouse kick it back at him. He gasped as he leaped out of the way.

“How in the hell did you do that?” He yelped.

“My barriers, AKA Protect, can either absorb or reflect energy moves.” I said.

“Okay, a human wanting to be a Pokemon is kinda strange.” He said as he stood up.

“No it isn’t, there is lots of humans that want to be a Pokemon.” Bradley said.

“Yeah, children.” Lucario said.

“I’m a child.” I said. “Not that I like to be called that.”

“Whatever.” He said, then used Extreme Speed on me, making me smile as I was able to see him just fine unlike before my upgrade.

Once he got to me, I side kicked him in the face, making him stagger back before I double kicked him to the face, sending him to the ground.

“Damn, what a combo.” Bradly yelped before laughing as he noticed he was knocked out. “That is incredible. He’s a hard one to knock out too.”

I sent a pulse at him, making him gasp as he looked around.

“Fuck, how did I get beaten by a girl!” He roared, making everyone chuckle.

I held out my hand, but he looked at it in frustration before he pushed it away.

“Go away.” He growled, making me sigh as I backed away.

“Oh honey.” Bradley whined. “He’s always like that when he gets defeated. He don’t hate you.”

“Says you.” Lucario growled.

“Enough, you are hurting her.” Bradly growled. “She only wishes to be your friend and don’t need and ego cut like you do.”

“I’m fine.” I said as I looked around to see Mitch staring at me as Clefairy had cum all over her pussy as she stared at him with a love stricken face while holding his finger.

I smiled as I liked that, making me take a picture of them. Mitch’s face filled with confusion, then he looked to Clefairy, making him smile and pick her up before kissing her.

“I love you too baby girl.” He said softly, making her smile happily as she rubbed her face into his chest. “You are a great lover.”

She giggled.

“Right back at you.” She said.

“Can you perfect her now?” Mitch asked.

“Oh yeah forgot.” I said. “What are your moves sweetie?”

“My new favorite move to use on him is pound.” She said, making me giggle as she grinned. “the other not so good moves are Metronome, Moonblast and Sing.”

“Oh tough choice on sing.” I said. “That could be good against me when I have stressful days, but it’s not as useful in battle.”

Don’t worry about that.” She said. “We have another tool to get you to sleep if you know what I mean.”

After she said that’s she glanced to Mitch with a small smile as he stared at her.

“Good luck with that.” I said. “I think I messed up that one.”

Mitch looked at me in worry.

“Mess up what?” He asked.

“Nothing.” I said. “I could be wrong and hope I am. Do you like Metronome as much as Mew does?”

“Meh, it’s okay.” He said as he shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not a gambling type much.”

“Fine, I’ll change it to something else.” I said as I pulled out three machines. “But Moonblast is the better Fairy type move that she can learn, so she will keep that.”

I tapped them to her.

“Forget Sing, Metronome and pound.” I said

“Done, she forgot, Sing, metronome and Pound to learn Dig, Psychic and ice beam.” It said.

“There are several other moves she can learn that are equally perfect like Shadow Ball and Flamethrower, but she can’t learn more than four. Dig will cover her weak spots so keep that.”

“I think this is good for now.” He said as he nodded. “I'll ask you later if I think I want those.”

I nodded as I looked around to see Storm and Shade were back.

“Sorry guys, you were to late.” I said. “I’ll be fighting you now.”

“No thanks.” They both said at the same time as they shook their heads nervously, making me giggle with Bradley.

“That was actually optional.” Bradley said. “Well, it looks like only three of our teammates are missing. We better go find them before heading to the Center or a camp if we don’t make it there by dark.”

“Okay.” I said as I started walking through the cave until I found a flat life form through a wall, making me walk around the corner to see Ribbons beaten to a pulp before I gasped.

“Calm, just heal him.” Bradley said. “It happens often with these challenges before they get stronger.”

I nodded and sent a pulse at him, making him gasp and look around until he saw me.

“I’m sorry, I managed to get two out of four of my objectives, but the Onix kicked my ass good.” Ribbons said

“Yeah, they tend to do that.” Emboar said nervously. “I hate fighting them.”

I picked him up and kissed him with a hug, then set him down.

“I’m so sorry for making you worry.” He whined.

“It’s fine.” I said. “Now help me find the last two, Entei and Striker.”

He nodded as an Onix caught my eye in the shadows and I noticed he was watching over Ribbons.

“Forgive me goddess, I didn’t mean to rough him up that bad.” He said.

“It’s okay, failure is expected during learning.” I said, making him smile as he nodded.

“Indeed.” He said, then slithered away before looking back. “Oh, I saw Entei not far from us down this tunnel. He was having a blast too by how he toyed with his opponents.”

“That’s good to hear.” I said with a smile.

I started to follow him before he dug into a wall and moaned.

“Good night sweetie.” He moaned with a yawn.

“Night Onix.” I said as I stroked his face.

I looked forward as I resumed my search for my team.

“Good try my friend.” Entei said, making me look to him to see him standing over a Sandshrew that was struggling to stand as she got ready to send out an attack, but he placed his paw on her and shook his head. “No, you are done, I will not have you vulnerable to a random trainer. Please get some rest.”

Sandshrew sighed.

“As you wish, thank you for training with me.” She said, then dug into the ground before Entei looked at me.

“Crap, sorry, kinda got carried away and forgot all about the contest.” He said, making Bradley chuckle.

“It’s fine.” I said with a smile. “I want you as strong as you can get. Help me find Striker please. He’s the last one missing.”

He nodded as he walked to me before rubbing his head to my chest.

“Thank you for letting me do this challenge.” He said. “When should I expect your beating?”

“Anytime you want.” I said with a small grin, making him chuckle as he nodded, then we started walking until we found a fork.

“Okay to your right is the exit of the cave.” Bradley said. “So we go left first.”

“Okay.” I said as I started heading down the path.

A few minutes later several life forms were clumped up just ahead, making me peek around the corner to see a trainer fucking Striker that look to be beaten to a pulp while he cried in despair. a Magmar started to fuck the man's ass while he moaned.

“Oh, keep going Magmar.” The man moaned.

I ran to the man, then grabbed him by the throat while sparks flew around me, making the Magmar use Flamethrower on me, but my barrier absorbed it. I looked to Magmar as he stared at me in disbelief before getting ready to send another, but I sent a Crimson Beam at him and sent him crashing into the wall before I looked to the man as he stared at his Pokemon in disbelief.

“Rape my teammate again and I’ll kill you.” I growled.

He looked at me, then glared at me before he spat in my face.

“You don’t scare me.” He growled before he pulled out a switchblade.

I grabbed it before he could get the blade out, then disarmed him as I kneed him in the balls, making him roar out. I pop the blade out before looking to his face.

“Is that your final offer?” I growled, but my voice started to echo unnaturally with my anger, then placed the blade on his balls. "Or am I becoming a surgeon today and performing a neutering?"

“Wait, I take it back!” He yelped in fear. “I surrender.”

“Just what I wanted to hear.” I growled and tossed him into a wall, knocking him out before I took a deep breath, making the sparks fade away, then I looked to Striker as he stared at me in worry. “Are you okay?”

“I will be, but are you?” He asked. “I never thought to see you threaten to kill someone.”

“Not my first time, but it’s always a threat to make them make the right choice and submit while I take them to the police.” I said. “I will never kill anyone on purpose, but I will beat them like he did to you. Forgive me for making you worry.”

He nodded before I sent a pulse at him, then lifted up the man with my power before calling back his Magmar. I started to called the police as I headed to the exit of the cave.

“Cerulean City Police Department, Officer Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“Hay Jenny, I wish to charge a man for Pokemon abuse, rape and attempting murder and wish you to pick him up just outside Mount Moon right about...” I said as I stepped outside. “Now.”

“Okay honey.” She said with a sigh. “I’m a little busy right now, but my men would take care of him. You go get him, I need to fill out these damned reports or I’ll never get them done.”

“Yes ma’am.” A man said before the call ended.

“Great, looks like I’m going to have a long day if she’s stressed.” I said.

“No honey, please don’t stress yourself over the crime and let them do it.” Bradley said.

“It’s not really my choice if I stress over it.” I said with a slight whine, then pointed to the man. “As you can see, the Tauros shit finds me no matter where I hide. I don’t go looking for it or anything.”

He sighed as he nodded, just as a flash filled the air, making me look to it to see the cop and his Abra.

“Is the person he raped okay and how is the person that almost got murdered?” He asked.

I looked to striker.

“I’m, okay.” He said.

“I was the attempted murder victim and he said he is okay.” I said as I looked to the cop, making him nod with a sigh as he grabbed the man. “How bad is it?”

“What.” He said as he looked at me.

“The crime rate.” I said.

“Through the roof.” He said. “It’s getting close to being as bad as when Team Rocket was at their strongest twenty years ago.”

“Do you know who is causing it?” I asked. “Is it Team Rocket.”

“No, they are kinda scarce in the city now.” He said. “It’s these damned slavers and Grim Skies idiots.”

I sighed as I closed my eyes.


	14. Camping for the Night

“Shit, why did I let that slip.” He whined. “Please don’t go berserk again.”

“I didn’t have control of that sir.” I said with a sigh as I looked at him.

“I know sweetie, sorry I brought it up.” He said. “I’ll inform my team to keep an extra good eye out when you are around while in my city.”

“Thank you.” I said as I nodded.

“Would you like a lift to the station?” He asked.

“No, I would like to take my time and brace myself for this stupidity.” I said.

He sighed with an overwhelmed face as he nodded.

“Take me back buddy.” He said as he looked to Abra.

“I could use a boost.” Abra thought. “I can’t do this much longer without one.”

“How big of a boost?” I asked with a sigh.

“Not too big of a boost to where I drive him insane.” He thought nervously, making me giggle with the cop before sending out a pulse. “One more please, I’m at half now.”

I sent it to him, then he teleported his officer away. I took a deep breath.

“I need a body to take over.” I said.

“Me, me, me!” Morphie yelped, making everyone chuckle before he transformed into me, making me take over, then Striker caught me before give me a kiss.

“Thanks for saving me.” Striker said.

“You’re welcome.” I said as I hugged him.

A few hours later, the moon peaked up behind the trees, making me pulled timber and twigs to me.

“Time to camp for the night.” I said. “I do not want to be in that city at night.”

“Okay honey.” Bradley said. “What are we having for dinner?”

“I never choose that.” I said. “But if it’s something with meat, then make one without if you can or I’ll find something else.”

He nodded as he looked at our teams.

“What do we got?” Machoke asked, making me pull off my bag.

“No honey, my food, remember.” He said, making me nod, then grab from my body, but Striker pulled back.

“I’m about to get to business with you.” He mumbled, making me giggle

“Bring Mitch with.” I said, making Mitch smile as they went to find a hidden area.

I looked around for life, then spotted the trio.

“Do you have enough for six more friends?” I asked.

“Yes, why?” He asked.

Come and eat guys.” I said. “Don’t be strangers.”

“How does she do that?” James asked.

“I see your life force.” I said. “You might just want to stop sneaking around and walk with my team.”

“She has scary hearing.” He whined, making me giggle.

Meowth came running to me.

“Meowth get back here.” He growled. “We aren’t here to mooch off them or make friends with her.”

“Well too bad.” Meowth said. “I refuse to target her if she is willing the help anyone with nothing in return.”

Once he got to me, I picked him up and rubbed his ears before his cheeks.

“What level are you?” I asked.

“I don’t battle often.” He said. “I’m only level twenty-five. You don’t need to worry about that.”

I nodded as I set him down, then looked at Lucario as he walked to me before grabbing my hand to pull me away while staring at Bradley as he built up a fire. He picked me up and started to run into the forest.

“Where are you taking me?” I asked.

“I wish to try and grant you an egg if I can.” He said. “My master don’t like me doing this to other people’s Pokemon, but I feel bad for making you feel like shit with my frustration of losing to you, then found out from my master why you are so stressed with this cult trying to catch you like a wild Pokemon.”

“The hottest wild Pokemon If I was one.” I said, making him chuckle with Morphie.

“That’s for sure.” Morphie said.

“Where do you wish to do this?” Lucario asked.

I looked around, then spotted a river before smiling.

“Do you mind fucking underwater?” I asked.

“Your joking right?” He asked as he stared at me in concern. “I can’t breathe underwater.”

“But a goddess can and will grant you the ability to, but only with me around, so don’t do it when you part with me.” I said, making him stare at me, then a smile grew on his face.

“I think I would like to try that out.” He said, then set me down. “It sound like something that will blow my mind.”

“Most likely.” I said. “It made a Meowth love water as he made love with a waterfall.”

“That is a shocker, but how in the hell do you make love with a waterfall.” He said with disbelief on his face, making me giggle, then touch his head and gave him the whole memory. “Oh, interesting. Does that Sea otter, um, forgot what they call him sell to anyone? My master likes to train in that cave.”

“Yes, but like I said, you can’t breathe without me.” I said

“I know, I saw the barrier around his head through your eyes.” He said. “I’m ready when you are.”

I nodded as I transformed into him, making him smile.

“I’ll be gentle as I can.” He said. “The other girls loved it rough.”

“Thanks.”I said. “I like romantic sex over my pussy being ripped apart.

He smiled.

“I think I have a few things to make that happen.” He said. “Is the thing over my head? I can’t see it without your eyes until Magmar’s Flamethrower hit it.”

“Yes.” I said, making him grab me then leap into the river, revealing it to be quite deep.

“Damn, this is freaky.” He said. “I can feel it on my body, but not on my face. “Can I kiss you or will it block my tongue?”

“Not like this.” I said. “Open your mouth.”

He opened it, making me lock lips before he chuckled.

“Okay that works.” He thought and started to French kiss with me before he started to finger my pussy.

“How long since you had sex?” I thought.

“Four years.” He thought. “I’ll be rather quick, I know.”

“It’s fine.” I thought. “I don’t need a release that bad.”

“Yes, you kinda do.” He thought. “I can sense your stress. It's part of my Inner Focus ability.”

“Then do your best.” I thought as I grabbed his shaft, making him grunt.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me.” He thought as I lined him up, then wrapped my legs around him, pushing him into me until his knot hit my slit, making him let out a long moan.

“I forgot how warm a pussy was.” He moaned, making me smile as I hit the ground to make us spin slightly.

“Oh good effect.” He thought. “The spin and the river’s pull make me really feel like I’m on clouds.”

I giggle as he started to fuck me, then he teased all six of my nipples under my fur, making me close my eyes as pleasure started to fill me. About a minute later, he started to grunt.

“Damn it, it’s happening.” He said.

“It’s okay.” I said before he grunted and knotted me as he came a heavy load before he let out several grunting moans while crushing me into a hug. “Oh goddess that felt so good. Please let me fuck your real body too.”

“Of course.” I said. “My body is up for grabs anytime. Just don’t damage it.”

“I won't.” He said.

We floated there for a few minutes before his knot slipped out, then he pulled out and stared at me.

“Give it a second.” I said. “It take a few second if it was success...”

I stopped talking as I felt the movement, then the pain that made me whine.

“See what I mean.” I moaned before I grabbed the egg. “Thank you. I will take care of it since it’s my baby too.”

He smiled and hugged me before swimming to the surface with me.

Once I got there, I changed into myself, then got out of the water.

“Go back to your master with something like fruit so he wouldn’t suspect you did something.” I said.

He nodded before putting his paw on the ground, making his eyes glow. I placed my hand on his head, making images fill my head as he was searching the area with his Aura.

“Left, see the tree?” I asked, making him look to the left.

He nod before the images stopped.

“Good spot, I would have missed that if you didn’t see it.” He said. “How did you join me?”

“Celebi taught me.” I said. “Well, not on purpose, but I figured it out by watching her a few times as she read my memories.”

He nodded before starting to run with Extreme Speed.

I ran to my body to see they were still fucking me. And Meowth even joined in, making me walk up to them. They looked to me before the egg as I placed it in my hand to activate the ownership, then transformed into Ho-oh, making Meowth pull out of my mouth and fall over my face with fear on his face.

“Damn!” Meowth yelped. “You scared the crap out of me. I forgot how Huge Ho-oh was.”

I giggled as I put the egg in my beak before taking flight, then spotted Jessie and James staring at me in shock. A few minutes later, I landed outside the Pokemon Center, then stepped in, making Joy gasp before I changed into myself. Once my egg moved to my hands, she smiled.

“Hay sweetie. She said. “Are you wishing an incubator?”

“I am.” I said. “This little guy will be my newest teammate once it hatches.”

“Okay.” She said with a smile, then reached under the counter before pulling one out. “Did you touch it? I’m a trainer.”

“I did.” I said, making her grab it and put it in the incubator. “Thank you. See you tomorrow after everyone is rested.”

She nodded as I changed back into Ho-oh.

“Wait honey, may I have a picture?” She asked.

“I’m not the real one.” I said. “The real one is male.”

“I don’t mind.” She said. “It’s the thought that counts for me.”

I nodded, making her leap over the counter as I lowered down, then licked her face as she got ready to take the shot, making her giggle as she took the shot.

“Thanks hon.” She said. “This will make my family jealous.”

I smiled as I nodded, then put the incubator in my beak before heading toward the door just as a boy stepped in while looking in his bag. He looked to my talon as it came into view, then up my body until he saw my face before he screamed in fear as he fled to a corner.

“Calm honey.” Joy said with a giggle. “It’s just the hero possessing a Ditto.”

“You freaking scared the shit out of me.” He whined. “What the hell is that thing?”

“The Legendary Ho-oh.” Joy said.

“Man, the textbooks have it all wrong.” He whined.

“The textbooks only have a mural of Ho-oh honey.” She said with a smile.

He nodded, then looked back to his bag before pulling out a Pokeball, then handed it to her.

“Sorry for screaming in your face.” He said as he looked at me, making me smile before leaving the Center, then returned to my camp.

I landed next to Jessie and James, making them yelp out as they looked at me.

“Don’t do that.” James growled, making me giggle before they looked over my body.

“Can we examine you?” He asked. “Ho-oh never landed when we saw him.”

“Sure.” I said.

“Wait he can speak?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said. “So far all the legendaries I met can speak.”

James stepped forward, then ran his hand through my feathers,

“May I have a feather?” He asked. “They are quite expensive and we aren't exactly rolling in the cash.”

“That’s up to Ditto.” I said.

“I don’t know if it will stay a feather once I transform back.” Morphie said. “But you may try it. Take two if you wish.”

“Thank you.” He said, then scanned my body and plucked two of the best quality before I changed into myself, but the feathers did not change back, making him smile.

“Thank you so much.” He said. “This might get us out of debt with the wrong people to be in debt with.”

“Might want to stay away from those people.” I said

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” He said.

I walked to myself to see Mitch was now the only one near me and was deep in my pussy as he stared at my face with worry.

“You are my husband to be.” I said, making him gasp as he looked at me. “I am ready when you are.”

He nodded before I went to my body, them flipped him to his back before I looked to Morphie.

“Transform into Mitch and take my ass.” I said, making her grin as she did as she was told before placing my egg next to me.

I looked to Mitch as he smiled with love on his face, then I grunted as Morphie penetrated my ass.

“Slowly!” Mitch yelped. “Her ass isn’t lubricated like her pussy is.”

“Sorry.” Morphie said before he pushed in until his pelvis hit my ass. “Okay, I’m in all the way.”

I placed my head on Mitch’s chest as they started to fuck me, putting me into bliss instantly before Mitch stroked my face. A few minutes later, I grunted as I came all over my lovers, then I gasped as Mitch’s geyser shot into my womb as he started grunting with a convulse from each suck of my constricting vagina walls. Once it stopped, a chill run down my spine. A second later the great feeling faded before I passed out.


	15. The shiny maker

I woke up from something sharp scraping my walls, making me whine as I opened my eyes to see Meowth fucking me.

“Meowth, your barbs don’t feel good.” I whined.

“Just bare with me sweetie.” He grunted. “Almost done.”

Just as he said that he came, then pulled out of me.

“Sorry about the feeling.” He said. “I have been held back way to long because of James, but now that he’s asleep, I’m finally released.”

He pulled my panties back over me, making me stroke his face as he stared at me.

“What do you see in me if not a criminal?” He asked.

“A beautiful Meowth.” I said. “I always wanted a Meowth, but found out the one I had my eyes on was already taken by a little girl. She even knew sign language. I didn’t know a Meowth could learn that or in your case speak my language.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy.” He said.

“Go back to your friend while I get ready to make everyone a meal.” I said. “What would you like?”

“A steak would be nice, but I doubt you have one since I saw you don’t eat meat anymore from your Raichu's memories.” He said.

“I can always get you one.” I said.

“No, you don’t need to spoil me.” He said.

“But I want to.” I said with a smile. “You deserve to be spoiled every once in a while.”

“I can’t stop you.” He said, then mumbled. “Not with how much power you have.”

“Please don’t fear me.” I said.

“I don’t, well, not anymore.” He said.

I nodded, then sat up as I grabbed my egg and took a deep breath before putting it in my bag. I walked to Mitch as he slept next to the fire while Bradly’s Machoke took watch. He looked at me as I approached, then I gave him some energy once I noticed his eyes drooping.

“Thank you.” He said. “Do you wish me to wake my master?”

“No, but did anyone say what they want for breakfast?” I asked.

“No, but my master predicted you were going to go look for it.” He said, then pulled money out of his Speedo and gave it to me. “He wanted me to give you this. That should get you enough for everyone. I would like a big taco salad.”

“That’s not breakfast, but then again, neither is a steak that Meowth wants.” I said. “It shall be done.”

I looked around to see Ditto wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Ditto are you awake?” I asked. “If so can I borrow you?”

He came out of his ball and smiled as he looked at me, making take over before Machoke caught my body, then laid me down next to Mitch. I transformed into an Arcanine.

“Good choice of Pokemon.” Machoke said, then he grabbed his master’s backpack that was empty before putting it around my neck.

“Good luck on finding what you need honey.” He said.

I nodded, then took off down the street with Extreme Speed.

About a minute later, the city came into sight before a patrolling officer that looked to be almost sleepwalking by how he dragged his feet came into view. He gasped as he saw me, making me sent a pulse at him before I leaped over him.

“Thank you sweetie.” He said. “I needed that so much.”

Once I got to the market, I transformed into myself before stepping in.

“Morning miss.” The clerk said.

“Morning.” I said as I went down the isles, grabbing all that I need for the taco salads, then found the meats before grabbing shredded beef steak and a regular steak for Meowth.

“Something for yourself please.” Morphie said, making me nod as I thought about it before walking to the man.

“Name a vegetarian dish that can be cooked over a fire, with or without a pan for me please.” I said.

“What.” He said in confusion. “Okay um, Parmesan roasted asparagus.”

“Wow, that actually does sound good.” I said as I put the stuff down, then went back to get it before putting it down.

“I see what you did.” He said with a smile. “You couldn’t decide.”

“Correct.” I said.

“That will be two grand.” He said.

I gave it to him, then placed it in my bag before turning into Arcanine.

“What kind of Ditto transforms without a target?” He yelped.

“One that is being possess by the Goddess of Arceus.” I said.

“Can I have a pick me up.” He asked. “I kinda went to bed really late like a dumbass and I doubt I can keep up.”

“Sure.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, making him moan.

“Damn, much better.” He said. “I don’t feel my head spinning anymore."

“Wow, normally I make people’s head spin.” I said.

“No, not with how low my energy was.” He said with a smile. “Thanks.”

I nodded and took off running back to camp. Once I got to the cop, I noticed he was pinned down with six men, making me send out a Fire Blast at them. They gasped as they leaped to the ground, then I growled as I stood over them, making them whine while the cop came to me.

“Thanks again honey.” He said. “Suspect detained by Goddess of Arceus, but I need more men to drag them away.”

“Copy." A man said. "There, now you got your energy boost waiting for you. Teleport.”

A flash filled the air before six cops moved in front of me with a smile, then they started cuffing the men as I turned to the same Abra from before.

Are you the only teleporting Pokemon?” I asked.

“No, we are just overworked.” He said. “Boost please, I am worse than before.”

“Then I will give you the next level boost that I can give.” I said as I opened my mouth before a bolt of lightning struck him, making him roar out.

“Damn, what a boost.” He yelped, making the cops chuckle. “Almost too much.”

I took off running again until I got to the fire with Machoke fucking me as he kept his eyes on his master.

Once I got to him, I changed into him, making his face fill with anger before it softened as he saw I was a male this time.

“Oh I see.” He said. “Thank you.”

He walked to the trees and laid me down out of sight before getting back to it.

I started to cook the meat as I hand shredded the lettuce. Once that was done, I started to hang the Asparagus over the flames by a stick stand and some fishing wire.

“What in the world.” Morphie said. “How in the world did you think of that?”

“Don’t ask.” I said with a smile. “I have no idea how I think of things. I just hope the wire don’t melt while I’m busy with the meat.”

I pulled out the steak, making a furry paw snatch if from me just as I got it open. I look to it to See Meowth licking it with pure pleasure on his face. I smiled as he was so adorable, making me pull out my Pokedex and take a picture in mid lick, then put it back.

Once the food was done, Machoke set me down next to Mitch fully clothed and with relief on his face, making me change into myself

“Alert, egg hatching.” An automated voice said. “Alert, egg hatching.”

Everyone sat up and looked around to a flashing bag.

“Disengaging lock.” The computer said as Mitch quickly pulled out the Incubator, then took off the lid.

Cracks started to form on the egg as a glow came off it from inside, then it cracked down the middle before bursting apart, revealing a pink Wooper.”

“My god the shiny version of him is so cute.” I said, making Mitch smile.

“Welcome to the team um...” Mitch started to say, then his smile faded. “I have no Idea what to call him.”

“We’ll come up with something.” I said. “If not, Wooper is fine.”

I pulled out my Pokedex and moved it over him.

“Tell me everything besides stats.” I said.

“Wooper, shiny version with a Modest nature.” It said. “His current level is one and his moves are, Water Gun, Ancient Power, Tail Whip and Mud Spout.”

“Damn, that's an overpowered level one.” Mitch said with a smile. “I’m going to have fun with that move.”

Wooper smiled as he stared at me.

“Why are you smiling at me?” I asked.

“Because your glowing is beautiful.” He said.

“Crap, am I losing control of the glow again?” I asked as I looked to Machoke.

“You were always glowing.” He said. “Ever since you came back from your trip across the ocean.”

“So why did Entei said I got control over it?” I asked.

“It was really bad.” Entei said. “I couldn't see anything, but a blinding light. Now I can see your beautiful face that has a slight glow of our god in it. The more emotion you show, the more you lose control of it by the way. So try to stay calm if you don’t want to scare him.”

I nodded as I looked back to the food to see Meowth stirring around the meat as he sprinkled something on my Asparagus.

“I got it now, thanks.” I said before he nodded as he smiled weakly, making me stare at him as I noticed something was bothering him, but I said nothing and started to cut up the tomatoes before his smile faded. “Let it go.”

He let go of the spatula, making it start to stir around.

“Okay.” He said in disbelief before walking away. “Freaking hated the Haunters when they did that to other objects.”

“Mwa ha ha ha!” Shade roared as he appeared in front of him, making Meowth scream as he puffed up into a fur ball, then panted in fear.

I busted out laughing.

“That’s enough Shade.” I said. “Don’t give him a heart attack.”

I giggled again as he grinned before walking to my body.

“I’ll get you back for that.” Meowth growled as his fur slowly went back to normal, making me giggle. “That goes same for you too for laughing about it. I hate damn ghost and their trainers.”

I stared at him as he ran away into the forest, making Jessie and James run after him as James stared at me in worry when he saw my guilt. I looked back to the fire once they disappeared into the forest, then started to fill the taco bowls. Once everyone had their bowl, I put the asparagus into the pan and added some butter. As it was almost cooked, I pulled out the Parmesan and sprinkled it around until it was covered on all sides, then a hand took one, making me look to it to see it was Mitch.

“Not bad.” He said. “I normally hate asparagus, but the way you made it, It’s good.

“No more, it’s her breakfast.” Morphie said. “You ate yours already.”

“I know buddy.” He said. “I just want to try one.”

“Ash Ketchum is trying to give you a package.” My Pokedex said, making me go to my body, then look at it. “Do you accept.”

“What’s a package?” I asked.

“A file containing pictures, document and or research.” It said.

“Then I accept.” I said, making me a file appear with, ‘I hope you like it’ as the title.

I tapped the screen before a picture of me proposing to Mitch appeared, making me smile as I sent one to my mom, then I archived it. The next picture was with Mitch on the ground after he fainted with Brock clearly shown laughing his head off, making me smile as I sent it to my mom and archived it. The final picture made me raise a brow as it was a picture of Ash completely naked. He was standing in front of a mirror with Pikachu right beside him and both hard as a rock and with embarrassed smiles. I smiled as my face heated up before I sent it to my mom and archived it.

Once I was finished with my meal, I received a text, making me pull out my Pokegear with my mom sending me her reply that said, ‘Damn how did you get him to strip? I was trying to do that for a month and thanks for the proposal pic. I’m so happy for you. By the why how did your battle with Brock go?’. I texted, ‘near disaster. Entei was one shotted with Storm and ended up having to use Mew to kill his final Pokemon’. I sent it, then ate my food before looking to Wooper.

“Water Gun please.” I said, but he smiled and started to lick the plate clean, then shot it with water gun.

“Thanks.” I said as I kissed him and put the plate away before I noticed him still staring at me. “Are you still hungry?”

He nodded, making me pull my body to me, before pulling out a citrus berry and gave it to him.

“Thanks.” He said.

“Any time sweetie.” I said, then took a picture of him as his face went sour before giggling and sent it to my mom with a text that said, ‘my fiance’s newest member that hatch about an hour ago and this is his first berry’ attached to it. A second later, I received at text from my mom asking, ‘how could Entei be one shotted.’, then another text said ‘cute’ with three hearts. I texted her, ‘all his Pokemon are at least level eighty and Entei was like seventy something, I think’.

A few minute later, there wasn’t a reply so I put away my Pokedex and started to pack up the dishes.

“Phone call, phone call.” My Pokegear said, making me press the answer button.

“Maggie Peli speaking.” I said.

“It's me, Samuel.” Samuel said. “I just learned if Ditto gives birth to a Pokemon with you controlling it, it will become shiny. I just got a shiny Grimer and Mawile.”

“Interesting.” I said as i glanced to Wooper.

“That’s what I said.” He said with a chuckle. “Why do you think that’s interesting.”

“Because I just made a shiny Wooper and Entei.” I said.

“What!” He yelped. “That’s not possible. Entei can’t make eggs.”

“Actually we can, but we are so rare that finding a mate is nearly impossible and we are picky on what we mate with. I just love her so much that I allowed it.”

“Can I see the egg?” Samuel asked.

Mitch pulled out the Incubator.

“Convert to video call.” I said, making Samuel's waist up to his head floated over my watch before I grabbed the Incubator, then he look down.

“Oh my.” He said as he lean closer. “This is amazing. I must study it up close. Can you send it to me?”

“No.” I said with Entei.

“Okay.” He said with disappointment on his face. “Are you willing to let my Pokedex scan it?”

“Sure.” Entei said. “I know that’s harmless, but I will never see my egg again if you take it.”

Samuel sighed as I held up the Pokedex.

“Scan and send data to Professor Oak.” I said.

“Scanning...” It said as laser swirled around it in all angles. “Data successfully sent.”

“Thank you honey.” He said. “I’ll let you get back to your adventure now that I see you have a challenger.”

I looked back to see a man standing there with a smile, then I looked back to Samuel to see the call has ended, making me put my stuff away.

“Who are you wishing to fight?” I asked.

“You.” He said.

“Me, as my body or me as in my team?” I asked.

“Team.” He said. “I know you’ll whip my team with ease if you fight them yourself. May I use your fire afterwards?”

I smiled and nodded, then stood up.

“We were about to leave.” I said.

“Okay, then I’ll make this quick.” He said.

He stepped back a few feet and sent out a Onix.

“Volunteer?” I asked.

“I’ll do it.” Shade said as he stepped forward.

“Alright, then same combo with Steelix, Psychic and Energy Ball.

Dig.” The man said, making Onix dive for the ground, but failed to hit it, then was struck by the ball, sending him flying to the ground.

“Damn it.” Onix whined.

“It’s Okay buddy.” He said. “We knew she’s strong, but we had to try.”

I sent a pulse at Onix, making him gasp before getting up, then his upper body started to sway as if he was trying to balance.

“Goddess, why did you have to flip my world upside down?” Onix whined, making me giggle.

“Sorry, just trying to save you a trip to the Pokecenter.” I said. “It will wear off.”

The man called him back before giving me money.

“Thanks for the quickie.” He said, making me giggle before his face filled with color. “Not the results I was expecting.”

“Don’t do Brock if you are heading that way.” I said.

“Trust me, I’m not.” He said as he smiled nervously, then looked to the badge on my strap as i put the money away. “Jeez, why didn’t I look there first.”

I giggled.

“Don’t ask me, I made sure you would see them by asking the question first before accepting.” I said, making him smile as he sat at my fire and got ready to cook rice and veggies.

“That was a pathetic excuse for a battle.” Shade grumbled. “I got nothing out of that since he was so weak and I think I could have destroy him with the Psychic alone. Hell, a Thunderbolt probably would have done the job if he wasn’t part ground.”

I giggled as I stroked his head.

“There will be more for you later.” I said. “Misty will be taking your thunderbolts all day long.”

He grinned.

“So I’m up first?” He asked.

“If Storm don’t make me flip a coin for it, most likely.” I said.

“You're going to have to flip the coin.” Storm said, making Shade growl before I giggled and started walking to the city.

Once I got there, my energy started to hit zero.

“It’s time for bed Maggie. Morphie said. “You're about to crash if you don’t.”

“Yeah, don’t know why I’m so tired.” I said, then went to my body. “Now you can have fun with me when I nap.”

“Thanks.” She said with a smile as I pushed out of Striker’s arms and started walking again.

Once I got to the door of the Pokemon Center, everything went black.


	16. A release for a troubled city

I woke up with a heavy head and my body felt numb as if I just woke up from surgery, making me look around with my eyes to see Jessie and James standing over me while looking over a basket of their balloon. Something was around my arms and legs while tape was on my mouth, making me sigh as I knew I was kidnapped again. Jessie turned around and walked over me to look over the other side, giving me a clear shot of her white underwear and her camel toe, making my groin heat up from the sight of it.

“What’s that smell?” Meowth asked. “Jessie are you getting horny?”

I giggled, making him look down, them to what I was looking at before smiling.

“Jessie, you are such an airhead.” He said, making her look down. “You just made her aroused by stepping over her like that.”

Jessie smiled as she reached to her panties and pulled them aside, making Meowth’s smile widen as he saw me stare at it before Jessie got down on top of my face and put her slit on it.

“She can’t eat you.” Meowth said, making her pull off the tape.

“Why did you guys kidnap me?” I asked.

“Not my idea.” Meowth said. “I only agreed since they said I could fuck you anytime I wished.”

I touched myself and felt I was completely naked, making me sigh.

“Please tell me James didn’t fuck me.” I said.

“No, I wouldn’t allow it.” Meowth said, making me look a James to see his face was cut up from his claws.

“Thanks.” I said. “Where are you taking me?”

“One too many questions.” Jessie said. “Eat up.”

“You don’t deserve it for kidnapping me.” I said. “I would if you asked earlier.”

She sighed as she stood up and covered herself, making Meowth stare at me in worry, then went to my crotch and started to lick my clit. I grunted each time his barbed tongue hit it, making my climax quickly approach before I started to squirm, then blew all over his face.

“Damn, she can squirt.” James said with disbelief on his face, making Jessie giggle.

“That’s my kind of girl.” She said.

Meowth moved over to my face, then stared into my eyes.

“I’m sorry for disappointing you.” He thought.

“No, not in you.” I thought as I shook my head, then glanced to his team before back to him. “In them I am. They are pretty much your trainers by how you follow them and they are the ones that forced you into doing this.”

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before taking a deep breath.

“Please don’t resist.” He thought. “It will just make it worse.”

“For you guys, not me.” I thought. “These ropes will not hold me. I’m just hoping to maybe change your mind before I have to turn them in.”

“Not possible.” He thought. “I tried.”

“Where are you taking me?” I thought, making him look to his friends.

“We have no clue.” He thought. “Our last known base is radio silent.”

“Is it possible to persuade you to free me?” I asked. “If not, then I am out of options.”

He stared at me as nervousness filled his face.

“I can’t.” He thought. “I owe everything to these two.”

I sighed as I closed my eyes, then snapped the ropes, making him gasp before whining as he tried to look for a way out of the impossible.

“If you can look the other way just this once, then I will spare you.” I thought.

His face filled with distress before he nodded, I grabbed him and stroked his face as he stared at me in worry before tossing him out of the balloon, making him scream as he flew.

“Sorry for scaring you.” I thought as his partners look overboard.

“The hell happen Meowth?” James whined as I stood up.

“I happened.” I said, making them gasp as they turned to me while a haze and sparks form around me.

“How In the hell are you making that haze?” James yelped.

“It’s my power that will be destroying this balloon if you do not land it and surrender to me.” I said.

James pulled a shock stick and jabbed it into me, making my barrier appear around me.

“I so wished we could be friends.” I said with a sigh. “But that’s not going to happen now.”

My cyclone swirled around me, making them gasp as they leaped out of the balloon before a deafening explosion filled the air while a fireball wrapped around me like fire spin. Once it cleared, Jessie and James were gliding down with a contraption that I had no idea existed. I sent out two beams on to them, making their gadget explode before they screamed as they fell to the ground, then yelped out once they hit. The beams flickered away, then I sent out a wider beam before melting a circle around them, creating a four foot wide lava pool all around them.

I looked to Meowth to see him staring in disbelief before I sent down a shower onto his friends, taking them down, then called the police.

“Cerulean City Police Department, Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“Jenny, I have two executive level Team Rocket Agents.” I said. “Trace my call please and bring me some clothes. They took me naked.”

“God damn it!” She roared. “How in the hell did they slip her from under our noses!”

“Ma’am the line is still on.” A man said.

“Sorry Honey, please stay on the line while I trace your call.” She said. “Please stay in cover. I don’t wish anyone trying to rape you now that your exposed. Did they rape you?”

“I don’t know?” I said. “They drugged me.”

She whined with a whimper.

“We have you locked and are on our way.” She said. “Please get to cover.”

I flew to the lava and sank into it, making Meowth gasp.

“How is that possible!” He yelped as I looked at him to see him staring at me.

“Goddess.” I said. “Now leave or I will point you out as well. I really don’t wish to be enemies.”

He sighed as he thought about it, then walk to me before jumping to his team.

“I belong to them.” He said with a sigh. “So I stick with them.”

I grabbed him before kissing him on the lips.

“I admire your loyalty, but if you insist, then I can’t help you.” I said. “Please make sure you really want this.”

He stared at me, then sighed.

“I’m staying with them.” He said.

I nodded, then I sent a bolt into him, making him moan before I sent another one, taking him down. I stroked his face, then sank down to where my head went under.

“Honey where are you?” Jenny asked, making me poke my head out of the lava before she gasped as she stared in shock. “Not possible."

I smiled as I giggled from her face being priceless.

“For a normal human, yes.” I said as she held up a blanket, making me look around to see her men had their backs turned, so I got out before watching the lava slide off me, then walk into the blanket before she wrapped it around me as she picked me up and took me to her car.

“How is my team taking it?” I asked as she started to drive.

“They don’t even know.” She said. “They didn’t report it.”

“Keep it that way please.” I said. “Their names are Jessie and James...”

“I know who they are.” She said. “I encountered them several times. But this time, I will make sure they don’t escape.”

“I’m sorry to say, but I think they will.” I said. “In Ash’s memories they escaped a lot of impossibles.”

“I know.” She said with a sigh. “They are the slipperiest of the bunch.”

“Would you like me to do a DNA test on you to see of they raped you?” She asked.

“No, the damage is already done if they did.” I said, making her nod as she glanced to me with a sigh before she pulled the car over as we got to the Pokemon Center, then she got out before opening my door.

She glanced around, then grabbed me before taking me inside, making Joy point to the door.

“Forgive me for not seeing them.” She said. “I was on my break and they took down my Chancy. Your team hasn’t awoke yet so if you are wishing a low profile, then you got it.”

I nodded as Jenny set me down at the door before I walked in, then gave her the blanket and closed the door. I walked to my bed as Storm slept on it with Shade and Mitch, making me lie down between them.

“Ditto, can I borrow you again?” I asked, making him come out of his ball, then smile as he looked at me before I took over.

“Um, not happening.” He said as I transformed into myself. “Get dressed first.”

I giggled as I transformed into Mitch before dressing myself, then changed back before kissing Mitch on the lips. I looked to Entei as he stared at me, making me walked to him before he lift his head as I hugged it.

“I’ll be looking for breakfast if they ask.” I said, making him nod.

“On the table.” He said, making me look to it to see a note and money. I grabbed it to see it said, “Two ham cheese bacon omelette, extra salsa and sour cream please, love Bradley's Machoke’. I smiled as I looked to him to see him staring at me before he smiled.

“It will be done.” I said, making his smile widen. “Anyone else want anything?”

A Pokemon broke free, making me look to it to see Lucario.

“A ton of bacon, hash browns with biscuits and sausage gravy.” He said. “Gravy made from the drippings is preferred over the packet stuff. That's if you know how to make it like that of course.”

“I do.” I said, making him smile and go back into his ball. “Anyone else?”

No one responded.

“Okay the rest will be getting random like me, I guess.” I said as I left the room.

Joy looked at me as I approached the Lobby.

“Name a random Vegetarian dish for me please.” I said.

“Sure thing, Curry.” She said.

I smiled as I had quite a bit of those, making her smile.

“Spicy or sweet and sour?” I asked.

“Oh, um...” She started to say as her face filled with uncertainty. “Tough call on that one, I’ll say sweet and sour. Can I have some?”

“Of course.” I said with a smile, making her smile return as I left the center just as someone grabbed me.

I broke free as I turned to a person in a mask just to get a knife in my barrier as it melted the blade. The man gasped as he stared at the hilt, then dropped it as he put his hands up, making me roundhouse kick him to the head. I stared at him as he didn’t get up before several cops grabbed him before looking at my stomach and sighed in relief. I turned away and walked to the store as several street vendor stared in disbelief. Once I got to the store, I grabbed all that I could before putting it on the counter, making the clerks smile as I went back to grab the rest. Once I got all I needed, I paid and went back to the Center. Joy looked up to me and smiled weakly.

“I’m fine.” I said, making her nod before I went to the kitchen.

Once I had the food cooking, I looked to my room to see Joy holding out cash and my recipe, making me take the cash before looking passed her to see Chancy standing there.

“Can you relieve me after she leaves?” She thought.

“Yes I can.” I thought, making her smile as she walked up to me and dipped her claw in the curry sauce and tasted it before nodding to Joy.

Joy smiled before leaving the room. Chancy grabbed my ass before pushing a claw into my slit, making me gasp as she felt around. A second later, she push her other claw in my ass, making my moan as my legs nearly buckled, but I held myself steady on the stove.

“This is relieving me, not you.” I thought.

“I want a male in me.” She said softly. “A big thick one.”

I smiled as I nodded before I groaned as I came all over the floor, making her pull out of me with a grin.

“Did your water break?” She asked, making me giggle

“Yeah, it did sound like that.” I said with another giggle.

“Dragonite please.” She said, making me turn into what she asked.

She grabbed my groin and started to fondle my sheath, Then a foot and a half dick appear before she grinned with excitement.

“I would like to meet this Dragonite.” She said.

“My mom owns him.” I said.

“Aw.” She whined in disappointment, then I grabbed her and lined her up.

“Rough please.” She said. “Shove it all in at once. Don’t worry, I can take it.”

I sighed as I did as I was told, making her scream out in disbelief.

“Damn he’s thick.” She moaned.

Joy ran into the kitchen with panic, then she smiled before walking away.

“Thanks Maggie.” She said. “Can I have a go with that big boy after her?”

“Sure.” I said with a grin.

She ran away before returning a few seconds later as I started to pound Chancy, making her yelp out each time I crammed the tip of my dick into her back wall.

“Easy.” Joy yelped.

“No harder.” Chancy moaned, making Joy giggle as she shook her head. “I asked for this, but this isn’t enough, harder.”

She giggled again as I did as I was told, making her let out a long whining moan that skipped with each slam I made, then she came all over me. Joy started scraping it up before eating it as I looked to the meal and started to stir it with my powers, then started to make the gravy as the biscuits before moving them into the oven.

“Tell me you didn’t eat all the Bluk Berries.” She growled.

“No, I saved you what you asked.” Chancy moaned.

“Good girl.” Joy said, then I grunted as I slammed into her before unloading my grapefruit size balls, making her gasp.

“Oh god, he really can fill a girl up.” She moaned, making Joy giggle.

“This is my mom’s Dragonite.” I moaned as I looked at her. “You’ll have to get her to let you have a go with the real thing.”

“You bet I will.” She said before cum started to squirt out of Chancy.

“Shit, I can’t hold it all.” She whined, making Joy giggle. “Pull out and let her drink the rest.”

I pulled out as joy placed her mouth over me and started to deepthroat me with skills.

“Damn, I wish I could do that to him.” I said. “I could barely get the tip in my mouth.”

A smile formed in her eyes before she pulled off and took a breath before going at it again.

“Let me reload for a minute.” I said as she pulled off, making her giggle as she nodded.

“Once Machoke’s request was made, I put it on a plate.

“Machoke your breakfast is ready.” I thought, making him come running into the kitchen as I held up the plate to him.

“Thank you.” He said as I held up the salsa and sour cream, making him cake it on.

“Enough.” Joy yelped. “That’s way too much.”

“My master bought that.” He said.

“Oh forgive me.” She said. “We have some here as well. Please close the door after you leave.”

He nodded and left us before Joy grabbed something from her bra and shoved it up my ass, making me yelp out as I looked back to see her shoving a dragon shape dildo.

“Sorry.” She said.

“It’s fine.” I said.

She turn on the vibration, making me moan as my dick started to grow again while I made the hash browns move to a plate with cooked bacon on it, then started to make the gravy as Joy stepped in front of me and pulled her skirt up revealing her bare ass.

“You're a commando?” I asked, making her hold up her panties with a smile.

“I don’t dare get caught without these.” She said as I put the gravy on the stove and turned down the heat before picking up Joy.

She grabbed my shaft, then lined it up to her slit.

“Nice and slow for me please.” She said, making me push in before she grunted as pain filled her face.

“Damn, he really is thick.” She moaned, making me stop. “No, I’m good. I can take it.”

I pushed about half of me in her before I hit her back wall, making her walls clamp around me as she moaned while she came.

“Oh ho ho.” She laughed with disbelief. “That was the best orgasm ever. Now fill me up with that hot seed.”

I smiled as I started to fuck her while my head started to spin from the dildo pushing me into bliss,

“Easy honey, don’t fall forward.” She said. “You will crush me.”

I fell back making her giggle.

“Don’t hurt Ditto either.” She said as she started to bob on me, then grinned. “Damn that face. Are you going to be able to come back?”

“I don’t think she is.” Morphie Said, making her giggle. “I never felt her so deep in bliss before.”

She giggled again before kissing me just as the fountain started to overflow in her instantly, making her gasp In shock.

“Oh shit you have a strong squirt.” She moaned as her walls started to suck more out of me, making me pass out in exhaustion.


	17. Plowing over shallow waters

I woke up with a gasp as water splashed over me.

“Not on the snout!” Joy yelped as I stared to choke it up. “Are you okay honey?”

“Yes.” I said. “I never knew I could faint before a Pokemon does.”

She giggled with a grin.

“Get this thing out of me.” I moaned. “I’m about to explode again.”

She giggled again before I stood up, then she grabbed the dildo and started to pull it out, but I exploded and sucked it back in.

“Damn it.” She said with a giggle. “Chancy help me out here, I lost the toy.”

Chancy busted out laughing.

“Bend over honey.” Joy said, making me do as I was told and looked to the ten square foot puddle of cum around me.

“Damn, it's really in there.” Chancy whined.

“Don’t say that.” Joy said with worry.

“You try.” I said. “I can take a lot of pain.”

“Okay honey.” She said as I felt her hand push into my ass, making me fall to a knee with a moan.

“Are you okay?” She asked as Chancy bent over to look at my face before giggling.

“Move around some more.” She said, making Joy giggle before she reached deep then pulled out the toy, then I moaned.

“Damn that was good.” I moaned with a pant, making them giggle before a ding filled the air.

“I can’t move.” I moaned. “Can you get that for me?”

They giggled as Joy pulled the biscuit out of the stove, then put them on the plate before pouring the gravy on them.

“Machoke get Lucario to come get his food.” I thought.

Lucario came running into the kitchen, then froze when he saw me and stared with worry on his face before he smiled as he noticed the cum.

“Well looks like someone was having fun cooking with the special white sauce.” He said, making me giggle with the girls.

He grabbed his plate before taking a bite of the bacon.

“Just right.” He said. “Not too crunchy and not to soft. Thanks honey.”

I nodded as he walked away as the cleaning bots started to clean around me before one started to suck my dick, making me moan.

“No, don’t make him cum more.” Joy said with a giggle, then pulled it off me. “I need him awake to make the rest of our breakfast.”

“Change into something else honey.” She said. “I can’t lift this.”

I changed into myself, making her gasp as she looked to the door that was closed.

“Looks like someone is having some fun with your real body.” She said.

“That’s good.” I said. “I still can’t move. I feel so relaxed.”

She giggled as I used my powers to start cooking the rest.

“I’m so glad you’re light.” She said as Chancy started to lick my slit clean.

“No honey, we need her awake.” Joy said.

“Just cleaning her off.” Chancy said.

“I’ll do it.” She said. “I made the mess and I’m still horny from watching the fountain of cum fly into the sky.

I looked to the ceiling to see some made it up there before giggling. She looked to it, then sighed before grabbing a robot and put it on to the cum, making it start cleaning.”

Chancy held up an egg to me.

“No thanks.” I said. “Give it to Joy. It will be shiny when it hatches.”

“Really.” Joy said in disbelief before grabbing it, then smiled. “Thanks. I’ll be sure to take good care of her.”

“How does it work by the way?” I asked. “I was a Dragonite.

“She has no male counterpart without Ditto’s help so if a ditto mates with her, it count as her kind no matter what.”

“Eat me out please.” I said before she giggled and she started to lick my body clean, then turned me around before starting to rim me, making me gasp and start to squirm.

“I hope you don’t pass out.” She said.

“A splash of water did the job last time.” I moaned. “And the smell of sex is really driving me up the walls.”

“We better not use something that cums so much next time.” She said with a giggle. “If you wish, grow a dick and fuck me again in the form to rid yourself of that lust.”

I changed into Mitch, then looked to myself to see he was the one fucking me since he was also naked.

“Or you can change into your husband.” She said. “Damn he has a hot body, just like yours.”

“Not yet he’s not.” I said. “I need to wait to make that step.”

She nodded with a smile, then started to suck my dick, making me grow in her mouth.

“Damn he’s a decent size for fifteen.” She said, making me smile before she sat on a chair. “How do you want to do it?”

“Romantically.” I said, making her giggle.

“And that is?” She asked.

“Missionary.” I said, making her nod before getting on the floor and stared at me.

I lifted up her skirt before staring at her beautiful slit, then pulled off her blouse and started to suckle her C cup breast, making her smile.

“I see you have a crush on me with that love on your face.” She said.

“Your whole family.” I said, making her smile widen before a clink of metal fill the air.

She looked to it before disbelief filled her face.

“How are you cooking that blind?” She asked.

“I made this dish quite a bit since my mom craves it all the time.” I said, then grabbed my dick before lining it up and pushed in, making her close her eyes.

“Damn good size dick he has.” She moaned, making me start to fuck her before I started to French kiss her.

“Oh I am so going to suggest this to my family.” She moaned as Chancy started to rim me.

“Please do.” I said. “I love sex so much and wish to release your whole family.”

A few minutes later, the food was set out and I felt my end coming close, making me start to fuck faster before Joy smile as she saw the signs.

“In my mouth please.” She said, making me pull out and climb up her before putting my dick in her mouth, then started to face fuck her

“You may deepthroat me.” She thought, making me push into her throat and started to fuck faster as her throat started to tighten around me.

She tapped my ass, making me pull back just as she took a breath and started to suck me to my end.

“Thank you for that well needed love.” She said, making me kiss her on the lips one more time, then got off her.

“I think I’m going to have to take a nap before I face Misty.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“Eat first.” Morphie said. “You have been skipping too many meals lately.”

“The last one wasn’t my fault.” I said.

“I know, that was my trainer’s and my fault.” He said, making Joy smile before I stood up, then grabbed my plate.

“Meals ready.” I said, then changed into myself to see I was dressed, so I went to the room as everyone started to rush out of it, making them bounce off me as I put a barrier up.

“Don’t like it, slow down.” I said as they stared at me in disbelief once they fell to the floor. “One plate per person, then if there is enough for seconds, you can draw straws for it. Morphie hasn’t eaten yet so please save him a plate while I get my plate to me.”

They nodded and walked into the kitchen, making me go into the bedroom and set the plate down before going to my body, then grabbed Morphie to give him a kiss.

“Thanks for the great morning.” I said, making her smile as she kissed me again, then walked away before I ate and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach, making me moan and get up before running to the bathroom just to throw up into the toilet.

“Are you okay?” Joy asked as she ran to me, then placed her hand on my forehead.

“I don’t know.” I moaned.

She walked away, then came back.

“Forgive me honey, but I need you to lift your ass up.” She said, making me do as I was told before throwing up again.

She pulled away my panties as she put something in me before pulling it out, then walked away as I look back while she looked at something in her hand. My head started to spin, making me moan as I fell back. She looked back in worry.

“Crap.” She said as she looked at her item, then sighed. “You’re pregnant honey.”

“So not the words I wanted to hear right now.” I whined. “Go tell the father. Morphie I need you.”

“I’m here.” He said, making me look at him to see him taking a bath with Ribbons Shade and Storm as they stared at me in worry.

I touched him, then took over before falling back to sleep as my pregnancy sickness faded instantly.

“It seems her pregnancy is faster than ours.” Joy said softly. “I don’t know how she could be feeling sickness before the record week on showing symptoms.”

“I really don’t know what to say.” Samuel said. “Only Pokemon are faster than us.”

“But my cousin’s men said someone threw a ball at her and it bounced off.” Jenny said.

“It bounced off me too when she possessed me.” Celebi said, making them gasp. “Calm, I’m here just like you. Trying to figure out what’s going on.”

“Guys, quiet, you're waking her.” Morphie whispered forcefully.

“I’m already awake.” I said. “I think I found out how to give you control if I wish to.”

“Go back to sleep honey.” Samuel said.

I can’t now.” I said as I changed into myself. “I need to get my date with Misty done."

“I bet you would love it to be a date.” Jenny said with a giggle. “Don’t get your hopes up though."

I smiled and shook my head before stepping out of my room to see Samuel was carrying me as he held a Pokeball, then he got ready to touch me with it, making me send a pulse at him.

“Do not try to catch me again.” I growled as he looked at me. “I am just like the legendaries and most Pokemon if I am one. I don’t wish to be caught.”

He sighed as he put it away as I grabbed myself, then changed into Ho-oh, making Samuel gasp.

“How!” He yelped, then got ready to touch me, but I snap at him with my beak, making him yank back.

“Don’t touch me after trying to catch me.” I growled.

“Wait he can speak?” He yelped.

“Ask Joy.” I said as I looked to my team before they stood up and walked to me, then I left the building.

“Don’t know if you can carry all of us.” Entei said. “And I really don’t wish to run all day.”

I changed into his mate before walking outside.

“That works.” He said with a chuckle, making me smile just as Mitch leaped to my back while Storm floated to my face.

I looked to her as she grabbed it with her paws and kissed me.

“What’s that for?” I asked.

“Bribery.” Shade growled, making Storm giggle.

“Sorry, the coin will be the only one that will choose who goes first.” I said, making her nod with a smile.

Once I got to the Gym, a ball flew at my body, making me turn to it and smack it down as I glared at the person. He backed away before fleeing, then I looked to Samuel to see him staring at me.

“Did you get goons to try to catch me now?” I asked.

“No, I would never try that.” He whined. “Why do you have no trust in me anymore.”

“That’s because I don’t.” Entei said. “She did copy based off me.”

Samuel sighed and nodded as I grabbed the ball, then spotted a girl staring at me with a Pokemon at her side. I rolled the ball to her before she smiled and grabbed it, then put it in her bag as I started walking again. I stepped into the Gym, making the greeter gasp.

“Get out, no wild Pokemon allowed." He said.

“I’m not wild, neither is the real one.” I said as I changed into myself before catching Mitch and myself, then passed me to Mitch.

“Oh forgive me Ditto.” He said.

“I hope you know more than six Pokemon will get you disqualification.” He said.

“Relax man!” I growled. “This ditto belongs to my fiance. I’m just using it to avoid the pregnancy sickness.”

“Sorry.” He said as he back away while I walked passed him, then mumbled. “It seems it don’t block the mood swings.”

I looked at him, then sent a bolt at him, making him gasp as he leaped out of the way.

“Oh goddess, forgive me.” He yelped. “I never seen you, just heard about you.”

I sighed and looked forward before spotting a single trainer and Misty staring at me in disbelief as they stood on a platform that was in a large swimming pool.

“Great.” I said. “Looks like I didn’t get here before they got back for the meal like the other gyms.

The man smiled.

“Nope, you’re actually early for that.” He said. “We are battling and there is no getting out of that.”

“Yeah, I know.” I said with a sigh. Then pulled a coin out of my bag as he threw a Pokeball, making Staryu appear.

“Sorry, throwing Jewelry at me won’t get you a date.” I said, making him giggle with his Pokemon.

“I’m sorry, I got a girl.” He said. “So does she with a boy and he’s next.”

“Okay good to know.” I said as I flipped the coin. “Head’s is Storm.”

once it hit the ground I stomped on it as it almost went into the pool.

“Good save.” The man said. “The pool would have gobbled that up the moment it touch bottom.”

I lift my foot to see it was tails.

“Yes!” Shade yelped as Storm whined.

“Two out of three.” She whined

“Nope.” He said as he leaped out to the platform with a chuckle, making everyone smile.

“Energy ball.” I said.

“Bubble beam.” The man said, making a beam of bubble shoot at Shade, but shade shot his orb right through them, popping all of them before hitting his target.

“Damn.” The man said as he looked to his Pokemon that fell into the water. “Can you still fight?”

She didn’t respond, making him sigh as he called her back.

“Good try, baby girl.” He said. “I’ll get a water stone to help out when I can get the time to get it.”

I reached into my bag before tossing one at him as he looked at me, making him gasp as he leaped into the water from it being to light of a throw and caught it in mid air, then he look at it before to me.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said. “I don’t plan on getting anything that needs it and my past Pokemon found and stored it in his mouth before he died.”

His face filled with sorrow before he nodded, then climbed up the platform, making me smile as he gave me a good view of his ass and mound behind his skin tight Speedo. Misty busted out laughing as she saw that.

“What are you laughing about?” The man asked.

“Nothing.” She said quickly before giggling. “Keep battling.”

He nodded as he turn to me, then pulled out a Pokeball from his swimming cap.

“Okay last one.” He said as he tossed the ball. “Your turn Starmie.”

“I see you like jewelry.” I said.

“Yeah, I kinda do.” He said with a smile, then his face filled with frustration. “Us humans are making them rare and I’m trying to help repopulate them.”

I sighed as I nodded.

“Energy ball.” I said.

“Get in the water and use Dive.” He said, making Starmie jump into the water before swimming toward me.

“Shoot on my mark.” I said, making him glance to me before looking forward as he charged the ball and held it just as Starmie shot up from the water. “Mark."

He launched it and hit Starmie directly, sending him flying into his trainer.

“I got you.” He said. “You okay?”

“Just dandy.” Starmie said as he leaped out of his arms and onto the platform.

“Okay, so I now know you are the strategic type, I have to think real hard before I move.” He said.

“That won’t help you now.” I said.

“We'll see.” He said, then pointed to a stone that was covered in grass and had a Azurill relaxing on it. “Get on that patch of grass and use Camouflage.”

Starmie did as he was told.

“What.” I said in confusion, then pulled out my Pokedex.

“What does Camouflage do?” I asked.

“Camouflage causes the user to change its type based on the current terrain.” It said.

“What’s grass do?” I asked.

“Makes user a grass type.” it said.

“Heh, that will not help you.” I said. “You may have countered your weaknesses I have for you, but I don’t mind using combos. Psychic and Shadow Ball.”

“Crap.” The man whined as he watched his Pokemon started to float before struggling to move as the ball was sent at him, making the Azurill fly into the water as it exploded around them.

“Sorry about that cutie.” I said.

“She’s fine.” Misty said with a smile. “She knew the risk of sleeping on the battlefield.”

“Good try.” The man said as he called back his Pokemon once he saw his gem was flashing.

I walked to the man as he pulled out his money.

“Thanks for the training.” He said as he gave me a wad of cash. “I know that’s not normal amount, but I have been promising Staryu her gift for awhile now.”

I nodded as I took the money, then moved it to my body.

“Alright, now for Misty.” I said, making Misty smile. “I just hope She still has what Ash battled.”

Her smile widened.

“What about my boyfriend?” She asked.

“He’s back in Kanto.” I said.

“What!” She yelped. “Where?”

“Right here.” Ash said, making her look at him, then smile.

“Finally you got my bike.” She said, making him chuckle as I look back to see him pushing a bike to a bike rack.

“Sorry for the delay.” He said. “Bikes aren’t cheap.”

“I know they aren’t.” She grumbled. “That’s why I was pissed when you broke it.”

Ash walked to the bleachers and sat down before staring at me with a smile.

“Oh no you don’t!” Misty growled. “Get your own boyfriend.”

I put my hand up before pointing to Mitch.

“Oh, forgive me.” She said, then grabbed my hand.

“Who makes rings by hand these days?” She asked.

“Jessie.” I said

“And you fell for it!” She growled before pulling out a Jewelry loop from her bikini.

“What else you got in there?” I asked as I smiled.

“Hands off.” She said with a smile, then mumbled. “Wait until after the battle if you want to go down that road.”

I giggled as she looked at the ring.

“Really, when did she get real stuff?” She mumbled. “Has she passed over from the dark side?”

“Nope, and is in jail for crossing me.” I said.

“For how long.” She grumbled. “I swear they have a tool that gets them out of a cell shoved up their ass or something.”

I giggled as I grinned.

“Stadium mode.” She said, making the pool seal up with only a patch of water in the middle while a few rocks grass and sand appeared here and there.

“I see you have Camouflage too.” I said

“I do, but I won’t be using it now that I know you are an experienced trainer and will counter it easily.”

She tossed out her Pokemon, revealing a Golduck. I sighed as I stared at him, making Misty’s face fill with worry.

“I’m okay.” I said. “I’ll get used to it.”

I flipped my coin before my team watched it land on the ground and became wedged in stones.

“Really what are the chances of that?” I asked, making Misty giggle before I stomped on the ground to make the stadium rattle as the coin fell to a side.

“How in the hell did you do that!” She yelped.

“Heavenly Goddess, not hell.” I said as I made sparks swirl around my hand.

She stared at it, then to the coin with discomfort to see it fell on heads.

“Looks like Storm is first.” I said, making her squeak out and leap to my side before floating there.

“So cute.” Misty squeaked before we smiled. “I so wish Ash would evolve his Pikachu already.”

“Not happening.” Pikachu said. “I’m staying as I am.”

“I know honey.” She said. “Hydro pump.”

“Counter with thunderbolt.” I said.

Storm shot with the bolt first.

“Or you can lead the attack with your speed.” I said with a smile as she took down Golduck. “At least I don’t have to see him anymore.”

I sent a pulse out to him while Misty stared at me in worry before calling him back, then sent out her next Pokemon.

“Come out and be a beast for me.” She said as Gyarados appeared.

“Ha, it’s going to be fried fish fillets soon.” Storm said, making me giggle. “Thunder bolt right?”

“Right.” I said.

“Earthquake.” She said, making me whine.

“Double time.” I said, but before Storm could get the move started, the ground shattered and swallowed her up. “Damn it.”

Once she was spat out, she floated there with exhaustion.

“Unbelievable!” I yelped, making her smile. “Thunderbolt quickly.”

She sent out the bolts and took down Gyarados.

“Okay come back.” I said. “Rest awhile and absorb that unbelievable success. I don’t wish to see you defeated just yet.”

She smiled and flew to my side before I looked to Shade.

“Your turn buddy.” I said, making him run to the stage before Misty sent out her next Pokemon, Revealing Starmie. “Really more Jewelry. Stop flashing your bling guys.”

She giggled with the man.

“Shadow Ball.” I said.

“Take him out before he launches that with...” She started to say but her voice traveled off as Shade already launched it. “Well, shit.”

I busted out laughing with Shade as her Pokemon was taken down.

“It seems Misty is a walk in the park compare to Brock.” I said with a giggle, making her whine as she called her Pokemon back.

“It’s okay, don’t let those mean words bother you.” She said to her Pokeball, then sighed as she pulled out her next one. “It’s all you Corsola.”

“I want one of those cute rarities.” I yelped. “I can’t ever find it in my City.”

“Good luck with that and you need to fish to get it there.” She said with a smile.

“Right, well, great.” I whined. “I wonder if I can get one by swimming. Then there is the part of getting it to be my friend. So wish I knew it was in the water. I thought it was a rock.”

“Water too honey.” Ash said.

“Honey?” Misty growled.

“Give it a break Misty.” He said with a sigh. “We both know your gym is more important than our relationship.”

“Is not.” She said with worry.

“Then give up your gym to your sisters and come with me.” He said, making her whine as she glanced to a door that cracked open, revealing her three sisters.

“Not happening.” She growled.

“Thought so.” He said with a smile as they sighed in frustration before closing the door.

“Shut it.” She whined. “Earth Power.”

“Energy Ball.” I said, making Shade shoot the ball at Corsola, but she dodged it.

Steam came out of the ground around him as if it was heating up before an explosion of heated steam and dirt erupted under Shade, sending him flying up with it before landed on the ground.

“I’m okay.” Shade moaned as he scrambled back to his feet.

“So close.” Misty moaned as Shade stared out in exhaustion.

“Come back buddy.” I said. “No one is being defeated on this team this Gym battle.”

He looked at me.

“Come on, I can do it.” He said with a slight whine.

“Fine, then use Energy ball again.” I said with a sigh, making him smile before looking forward.

“Dodge just like last time and use water pulse.” Misty said as Shade’s ball shot at Corsola.

Corsola jumped up and barely cleared it.

“Crap.” Shade whined just as Corsola shot a pulse of water rings at Shade and took him down. “Forgive me.”

“Now you see why I wanted you back.” I said.

“I know.” He whined. “I didn’t realize she was good at dodging.”

I sent a pulse at him before he walked to my side. I looked back to see Entei step forward.

“Um, lets let Ribbons have a go.” I said. “He really needs to level up.”

“Okay.” He said with a smile as he stepped back, then looked to Ribbons. “All you buddy.”

Ribbons smiled with excitement and rubbed against me before running to the field.

“My god, what I wouldn’t do to have him.” She moaned, making him smile.

“Okay, crack her open with Iron Tail.” I said. “Quick and hard like a pinata.”

Ribbons giggled and took off towards Corsola.

“Surf.” Misty said.

“Aw crap.” I whined.

“Don’t worry, I can do this.” Ribbons said. “I must do this.”

Once the wave came toward him, he leaped up with a short yelp, but his paws didn’t clear the wave, making him start spinning forward.

“Use that spin!” I yelped. “Spin faster and slam that tail into that cutie.”

Ribbon’s tail turned to steel before he butt flopped on Corsola, making him yelp out as her spike when up his ass.

“Oh, well, that’s not so bad.” He said, making Misty’s face became a cherry before Ash busted out laughing.

“Nice face Misty.” He said with a giggle.

“Shut it.” She growled. “Honey, you can do that after the battle, please get off her and fight.”

“Nope, I think I want it now.” Ribbons said with a smile as he started to move up and down the spike, making her face become even more red as his dick started to grow before I busted out laughing with Ash.

“As much as I like this to continue, I need you to take out Corsola.” I said. “I’ll change into her after the battle whenever you need it.”

“Wait what?” Misty said, making me change into her before she looked to my body. “Okay, why are you using her body and not yours?”

“I’m pregnant and I don’t wish to throw up all day.” I said, making her smile.

“Congrats.” She said as Ribbons got off Corsola and smack his tail into her, sending her into the wall.

“Yes, I leveled quite a bit!” Ribbons yelped, making Misty sigh and got ready to call her in. “Wait, please let me finish with what I started.”

Her face became a cherry again as he stared to stroke his dick with his ribbons before she looked to her Corsola.

“That’s up to her.” She said.

Corsola smiled and rolled to her feet before I sent a pulse into her, making Ribbons turn his ass to her.

“Horn Attack please.” He said.

“I can’t learn that.” Corsola said with a giggle. “But I know what you mean.”

I changed into myself as she leaped up with a spin to make it to where she was upside-down, then rammed her horn up his ass, making him yelp out before she started to suck his balls.

“Shit that's hot.” Ash said, making Misty smile with an even riper cherry for a face as Ribbons started to wiggle around with moans as he stroked himself.

“Don’t stop sucking my balls.” He moaned, then moaned louder as he came all over the place.

Misty bit her lip as she turned to me and pulled out my reward.

“Get out of here.” She said. “I have some urgent business to do with Ash now.”

I giggled as I took the items while lifting my hand to Ribbons as he was too exhausted to move now, making Misty look to him as he floated to me before she stared at me in disbelief. I kissed him on the lips as I closed my eyes.


	18. Stolen once again

“No, not here and the move is Water Pulse.” She said with a giggle, making me nod before I kissed Ribbons some more. “I said not here. I don’t want to be anymore horny.”

I giggled as I opened my eyes, then changed into Entei before putting him on my back.

“How do you do that?” She asked. “We met a Ditto that couldn’t do that by memory.”

“It’s not Ditto.” Ash said, making her nod before I pulled him from the bleachers. “What are you doing? Put me down.”

“You have a date to go on.” I said, making Misty smile nervously as Ash smiled.

“Okay.” He said, making her face fill with disbelief.

“Since when?” She asked.

“Since I finally lost my virginity.” He said, making me giggle.

“To who?” She growled. “That was mine to take.”

“Actually it was mine to give.” Ash said in frustration. “Your losing your chance if you keep that up.”

I giggled as I started walking away.

“Who was it?” She asked.

“Me.” I said as I looked back, making her look at me, then sighed in jealousy.

“Get the fuck out of here.” She growled, making me leave the gym.

“I better tell my mom the news and see how she takes it.” I said as I went to my body and looked to Morphie as he looked back.

“Just keep walking Southeast.” I said.

“No, head south through Route 5.” Ash said behind me. “I wish to buy you and your family a meal in Saffron City for letting me watch you win two great wins in a row.”

I looked back to see Ash’s face was filled with anger, but he pushed it away once I looked back.

“What an idiot Misty.” I grumbled with a sigh, making him giggle. “You could have gotten laid.”

“Yes, that’s her sometimes.” He said. “Please allow me to feed your family.”

“Okay.” I said. “I need to check in with my mom.”

“It’s a good walk.” He said.

I nodded and started to call my mom.

“For crying out loud, you are as bad as your cousin!” My mom roared, making Lance laugh. “I’m busy, what do you need?”

“I’ll call back another time.” I said.

“No honey, I’m sorry for snapping!” She yelped. “What did you have to say?”

“I...” I started to say, then sighed. “Nothing, sorry to bother you.”

“Wait, don’t hang up, please tell me what’s making you nervous!” She yelped as I hung up, then took a deep breath.

“What are you doing?” Mitch asked.

“My mom might flip if she finds out that I allowed you to impregnate me.” I said. “Her being enraged might make things worse. I’m also kinda not wishing to tell her in fear of her reaction. I’ll tell her eventually. If I don’t get the nerve, I’ll just show her when the signs show in my body.”

“Like your A cup breasts.” He said.

I looked down, then unbutton my blouse to see they were bigger.

“Damn, major change.” I said with a smile as I gave them a little squeeze. “I finally match my mom now.”

Ash giggled with him before I put them away and put my badge on my backpack strap.

“Well, that made my day.” I said, making them giggle again as I took over Morphie. “I’m going to take a nap now.”

I let Morphie have control, making him stagger forward before recovering and started to walk on his own.

“So I did learn what I thought I did.” I said. “Interesting.”

Morphie smiled as I took a breath and fell asleep. I woke up from my phone ringing.

“It’s her mom again.” Mitch said. “I can’t ignore it a fourth time.”

“You don’t have to.” I said with a sigh before I went to my body.

“Yes mom?” I asked.

“Why didn’t you pick up?” She asked. “Are you okay?”

“Yes mom, I took a nap and didn’t hear the rings.” I said.

“Man, you and your heavy sleeping.” She said. “Please tell me what you were nervous to tell me about.”

“I don’t want to tell anymore.” I said. “Did you win?”

“No, don’t change the subject.” She said.

“I will unless you wish me to hang up.” I said, making her sigh.

“It was close, but I lost.” She said. “How many badges did you win?”

“Just one since we last texted.” I said.

“Convert to video call.” My mom said, making her appear in front of me, then she smiled as she looked closer to me.

“Damn that’s a decent size rock.” She said. “You might want to tell me who the novice jeweler is if the price was good.”

“It was and I don’t think I want to.” I said. “You might get enraged again.”

“No I won’t honey.” She said.

“If you do, I’m hanging up.” I said.

“My god, why are you so angry all the time now?” She whined.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to put it on you or anyone around me.” I said. “It was an Agent of Team Rocket that sold it to me.”

“What!” She yelped, making me reach for the hang up button. “Wait, I’m calm, I’m calm!”

I looked at her to see her staring at me in worry.

“Please tell me you got your money back.” She said.

“No I didn’t.” I said. “They are real. Misty confirmed it.”

“How was that battle?” she asked with a smile, making me lower my hand. “I see you got the badge.”

“She was a walk in the park compare to Brock.” I said, making Ash giggle.

“Was that Ash?” She asked with excitement.

“Yes it was.” Ash said with a chuckle.

“Are you being good to my daughter like you were to me?” She asked.

“I think he did better than what he did for you.” I said, making her grin.

“Good, I was wondering which girl was going to take his cherry.” She said.

“Kris, please.” Ash said with a whine, making us giggle.

“So where are you heading next since you don’t have to follow the strict path from being so strong.” She asked, making me look around to see I was in the city.

“Make feed three-sixty degrees.” I said, making her smile.

“Saffron city.” She said. “I been there once with your grandma. It changed a lot though.”

“Yes it has.” Ash said. “Quite a bit since I last been here too.”

“Can I have your number and maybe we, um, hook up sometime.” She asked, making him giggle as he smiled.

“I had a feeling that was going to be asked in this conversation.” He said, making her smile fade to worry. “No, don’t worry, I accept the number swap and it’s in her contact, but the so called meet and fuck will have to wait.”

She giggled as I looked at my contact to see several new numbers, making me stare in confusion.

I tapped one that I didn’t recognize.

“Ash Ketchum’s number.” It said, then I tapped another. “unknown.”

“Good bye then if you don’t give me a name while sneaking your number in my phone.” I said.

“Number deleted.” it said, making me tap another number. “Your neighbor Bradly’s number.”

“Okay, sent contact list to caller.” I said.

“Numbers sent.” It said.

“Thanks honey.” She said with a love filled smile.

“Is he going to be my new dad?” I asked.

“Um, lets slow it down please.” Ash said, making me giggle as my mom grinned.

“No honey, I’m not really his type.” She said.

“That might have changed now.” He said, making her grin, then she look passed me before anger filled her face. “Get the fuck away from my daughter!”

I looked back to see several Cult members just as they grabbed me and stabbed a needle in my neck.

“No!” My mom whined as my surrounding start to spin while he put a gun to my head.

The others aimed theirs at my Entei as he struggled to hold back his aggression while staring at me in worry.

The man took off my Pokegear and threw it on the ground before taking my backpack off, then did the same. He pat me down before groping me, making Mitch growl as the lasers moved to him before he froze. The man send out a ball as he held me, making Kadabra appear and stare at me in disbelief as drool started to come out of my mouth from the drug taking me down so quickly.

“Teleport now or the collar goes off.” He growled, making me look to the collar that was around his neck.

“Sorry Maggie.” He thought and sounded to be Samuel's Kadabra before everything went black.

A gunshot sounded, making my body twitch as warm liquid splash all over me.

“If I catch anyone trying to deflower our Prophet again, I’ll cut it off, then watch you bleed out.” The leader of the cult growled. “Am I understood.”

“Yes sir.” Several men said nervously.

“She’s not a virgin.” A woman said.

“Pokemon don’t count Janet.” He said.

“She’s pregnant sir.” She said.

“Fuck, how rough were you with her?” He growled. “That baby mustn't be harmed.”

“It’s still in the embryo stage sir.” The woman said.

“I don’t care." He said. "Anything that happens to it may ruin our plans. If you guys would have been more stealthier this wouldn’t have happened. What’s the status of it?”

“It’s fine sir.” She said, making him sigh.

“Only women allowed in this room.” He said. “When she wakes call me. I need to know if that was her husband’s baby.”

“Yes sir.” She said as I started to feel sick.

A second later I rolled over to my side as my stomach flipped out to the floor. I moaned and opened my eyes to see I was in a room with glass like walls and I was completely naked with a dead man on the floor with a bullet to the head. I stared at his hard dick in discomfort as it slowly lost it’s hardness while the leader stared at me from behind the glass. I laid back as the drugs still had an effect on me.

“How many times was that?” He asked. “We need to get that body out before it starts to bother her.”

“Three times sir.” She said.

“Someone needs to feed her too.” He said. “What’s her Serotonin levels?

“I’m sorry what?” She said.

“What kind of doctor are you if you don’t know that?” He growled.

“I’m not a doctor, I’m a tech nerd.” She whined, making him chuckle.

“Sorry, still not used to people calling themselves a nerd.” He said. “Is she horny, we need her happy, not agitated with that feeling.”

“I don’t think kidnapping her will help that.” She said. “The machine don’t detect that either. Just her health.”

“Yeah, that’s something I need to figure away around.” He said. “Is she awake still?”

“Yes.” She said.

“Tell me if that's your husband’s baby.” He said, making me put my hand up and gave him the bird.

“Go fuck yourself.” I said, making him chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have the ability to do that like you do.” He said. “What’s that like by the way?”

I rolled over and threw up before moaning.

“Damn it.” He said. “That’s going to make her unable to function. Kadabra give her something to calm her stomach. Now!”

A grumbled filled the air before something touched my face.

“Sit up honey.” Samuel's Kadabra said, making me take him over.

“Oh shit, something’s wrong.” The woman yelped. “I think she just went into a coma.”

“No that’s her taking over the Kadabra.” The leader said. “Lock down the room and arm his explosive collar.

I reached up to Kadabra’s neck and felt a collar, making me grab it and snap it in half before teleporting to Samuel.

“Do you know where they are?” I asked, making Samuel look at me and gasped before hugging me.

“How did you get away?” He asked.

“No I don’t know where they are!” He yelped, making Samuel stare in worry. “You should have grabbed yourself before you teleported!”

“I’m not going back now.” I said. “I’ll think of that next time if there is a next time.”

“What’s going on?” Samuel asked with more worry.

“They have Maggie.” Kadabra said, making alarm fill his face as he started to panic while he grabbed his head and started to pace. “Calm master, they still haven’t a clue on what they need to be doing from what I got on some of the acolytes minds. The leader don’t inform them anything in case they are captured.”

I roared out as pain filled my body, making Samuel looked at me in worry.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Their shocking my body to break my connection to my host.” I moaned, just as I felt another shock before I went to my body and gasped for air, then passed out.

I woke up from something wet dabbing my body, making me take over the person before I realized it was the man as he gave me a sponge bath, making him bust out laughing as he sensed my frustration.

“You can’t fool me twice on the same trick.” He said, making me reach for the gun to his side, then pulled it out before pointing it to me and pulled the trigger, but a click filled the air, making his mouth drop open in distress.

“The fuck girl!” He yelped. “I was expecting you to try to use it on me.”

“I don’t murder like you.” I growled. “I would rather die than be a slave or be whatever you have planned with me.”

“You would be murdering your unborn child.” He said, making me look to my body as I didn’t think of that. “Why don’t you take it from me?”.

“Because you know if I do that, then I’ll give you my memories in return.” I said, making him sigh.

“How in the hell did she figure that out?” He thought. “I think I need to have a talk with that man that thought of that theory.”

“You go do that while I find a way out or if all else fails, I find a way to kill myself.” I growled as I went to my body, then tried to get up, but I was tied down, making me look to the man as stared in disbelief, then he started walking out of the room with a sigh.

“My name is Abel if you change your mind.” He said, before pressing a button, making the door shut. “Release her to eat.”

“Yes sir.” Janet said, making a click fill the air before the straps around my arm pulled back.

I sat up, then looked to the floor to see it had no sign of the man being there. I looked around for any weak spots in the room to only see slits for air to come in while several wires were on the cage wall. I looked to Abel to see him staring at me, making him point to a tray of food.

“I’m not going to eat.” I said. “I’ll starve to death if I have to.”

He growled as he walked away.

“Someone get her to eat if she don’t.” He said and left the room.

I ran to the door and slammed my body into it, but it didn’t break, making me kick it, sending pain through my foot as it didn’t break.

“You can’t break this glass honey.” The woman said, making me send a beam at her, but the wall’s absorbed it before a hum filled the air.

“Thanks for the extra power.” She said.

I growled, then grabbed the bed and tore the bolts out of the ground, making her gasp as I slammed it against the wall, but it didn’t shatter.

“How in the hell is she that strong?” She yelped.

“The crystal changed her.” Abel said, making me look at him to see him staring in disbelief. “Though seeing it with my own eyes is still kinda scary.”

I dropped the bed and looked to the tray before grabbing and bending it back and forth.

“Knock her out!” He yelped. “She's making a shiv for herself!”

A turret came down from the roof and fired darts at me every five seconds, but my barrier absorbed them.

“Crap!” He whined, then I got the shard of metal before cutting my throat, making him cry out in panic. “No! How can she do that without hesitation!”

He ran into the room as my legs buckled before one of the darts hit me from my barrier failing, making me pass out a few second later.


	19. Entertainment for a price

I woke up with a Chancy over me, making me try to touch her, but a glove was on me.

“Witch joy do you belong to?” I thought.

“None.” She thought. “I am stolen from a trainer.”

“Damn it.” I thought with a sigh.

“Her blood level is back to normal and she’s out of her coma.” She said, then touched a small mound on my belly that looked to be at least four months old. “The baby is still fine and I don’t sense any major damage if any at all.”

“Thank you Chancy.” Able said with a sigh of relief as she left the room before my straps were released. “How can we feed her now that she’s awake?”

“You won’t be able to even if you find a way to baby proof it.” I said.

He sighed as he stared at me. An hour passed and my energy started to fade.

“Sir, her energy is failing rapidly.” The woman said.

“That’s boredom.” He said. “Damn it, send in his friend’s Ditto.”

“Really!” I roared as I looked at him, then to a man as he shoved a Pokeball into a slot of a door, making me grab it before sending out the Pokemon, revealing a Ditto.

Ditto looked around in panic until it saw me and sighed in relief, making me sigh as it really was Morphie.

“Crap, she’s getting depressed now.” Abel whined as I pick Morphie up and hugged him to me.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see them in time.” Morphie said.

“It’s okay.” I said. “It’s not your fault.”

“Sir, I think you just prevented her from killing herself when you sent in her friends Ditto.” Janet said, making Morphie looked at the dried blood on my neck in shock.

“Sorry, I was panicking.” I said softly, making him sigh as he nodded.

“Good, keep it in there until she starts thinking of brighter ideas.” Abel said. “Now we need to find a way to get her to eat.”

He turned to the door and got ready to leave before he froze.

“Wait, I know a way, kill the Ditto.” He said, making me let out a grunting sigh as Morphie stared at me in worry. “Eat or I kill it.”

I looked to the food to see it was all meat.

“I don’t eat Pokemon.” I said.

“Damn it.” He whined with a whimper. “Anyone know any vegetarian dishes. My cooking skills is shit out of the meat section and I forgot about that little detail Gail told me.”

I looked to Morphie to see her staring at the meat in hunger, making me take over before turning him into a Houndoom, then left him.

“Eat.” I said, making him smile weakly before doing as I said.

“How did that Ditto change without a target?” Janet asked.

“Never mind that.” He said. “Kidnap someone that knows how to cook. Preferably a five star chef or she won’t like the cooking and refuse to eat.”

“Yes sir.” She said as I sighed.

“Honey can you hear me?” Celebi’s thought fill my head.

“Yes, but I don’t know where I am.” I thought. “I’m in a lab of some sort.”

“Damn it.” She thought. “That could be several places and I can’t sense you anywhere. I’ll get back in touch once someone thinks of something else.”

“They are about to kidnap someone because of me.” I thought.

“No, it’s not your fault honey.” She thought. “Please cheer up, that depression isn’t good for the baby.”

“I’ll do my best.” I thought. “Morphie is with me by the way.”

“Okay.” She thought.

“Sir, she just had telepathic communication with something.” A man said.

“What did they say?” Abel asked.

“I don’t know, the person on the other end scrambled their brain waves, but they know her Ditto is with her and about the kidnapping attempt we are about to make.” The man said. “She also has agreed to do something. Here take my tablet and see for yourself.”

“Damn it.” He said, then came into the room before looked at me.

“I’m sorry if they kill you.” I thought to Morphie as he stared at me in worry. “I will not give up the person I thought to.”

He nodded and rubbed his head against my face. A beep filled the air, making Abel pulled out a Tablet, then sigh.

“I’m not going to kill him for that.” I said. “I’ll only kill him if you try to escape or harm yourself in anyway.”

He tapped the screen, then smiled.

“Now get laid.” He said. “You’re starting to feel horny from the hard on of your guards.”

“Go to hell.” I said.

He sighed, then looked to the guards.

“If you want a show, you might want to strip to better the chances of getting one.” He said, then walked out of the room as the guard smile nervously with a red face.

I stared at them as none moved a mussel before I took over Morphie, then changed into a guard, making the men’s smile fade to worry.

“What are you doing?” One of them asked as I grabbed my assault rifle. “Fuck, tell me Ditto can’t create a loaded gun!”

I pointed it at the wall before pulling the trigger, but nothing happened.

“Thank god.” Abel said. “She can make anything if she seen it. it’s seem she hasn’t seen how bullets were made.”

I whined with a whimper as I fell to the ground from running out of ideas to get myself out of here before going back to my body.

“I’m so worthless.” I thought.

“No you’re not.” Abel growled. “You are going to change the world and that has great worth.”

“Get the fuck out of my head.” I roared.

I looked to myself for wires, then felt around my head.

“What are you doing?” Abel asked in worry as I didn’t find anything that could be transmitting my thoughts.

I looked to the ceiling, then put my hand out to Ditto as I took over before a sword appeared.

“Fuck!” Abel yelped. “Dart her.”

A turret came out, making me slice it in half, then cut up the wires in the ceiling, but it only made some of the lights went out.

“What in the world are you trying to do?” Abel asked.

“Get you out of my head.” I growled.

“Well cutting the lights won’t do that.” He said.

“No don’t you dare make me do that.” Morphie growled, making me whimper as the sword absorbed into me with my gun. “Please don’t give up on us. they’ll find us.”

“They can’t even sense me.” I thought, then looked to Abel as he continued to stare at me and there was no beep. “Okay, that works.”

Morphie sighed in relief as he smiled.

“Why are you smiling?” Abel asked.

“That’s me you moron.” Morphie growled.

“Sorry.” He said with a slight whine.

“No you aren’t, I never felt such a strong urge to want to die in her life.” Morphie growled, making him sigh as he walked away.

“What do you wish to be?” I thought.

“Mitch.” He thought before I nodded and change into him, then went to my body before he pulled me to him, making me wrap my arms around him.

“Who is this boy?” Abel asked. “I keep seeing him with her, but I don’t have anything about him besides that he’s the son of Clare, the Dragon type gym leader in Johto.”

“The owner of the Ditto.” A man said. “Or at least I think it’s his since he was carrying it when I stole it along with all his other Pokemon that were in the Pokeball.

“Show me.” Abel said. “Really a Wooper?”

A beep filled the air.

“Don’t let any harm come to him.” He yelped. “She helped gave birth to him. Anything else he have on him?”

“No, all the others were empty.” He said.

A click of metal filled the air, making me look to it to see a Pokeball on the floor as a man walked back into the room, then I pull the Pokeball to me and sent out Wooper.

“So your my mom?” He asked as he looked at me.

“Sorta.” I said. “Morphie is your mom. I was in control at the time.”

“Then you are my mom.” He said.

“i refuse to own you.” I said.

“I don’t mind.” He said. “I only wanted to know since I didn’t see any of my kind in your group.”

“Your dad is wild.” I said, making him nod. “Do you wish me to take over so you can see him?”

“Sure.” He said. “I’ll do anything for or with my mom.”

“Besides kill her right.” Abel asked, making Wooper look at him.

“Right.” Wooper said, making him sigh in relief.

“I’m done trying to kill myself.” I grumbled.

“Thank god.” Abel said with relief.

I took over Wooper, then gave him the memories of my ordeal with his dad, making him smile.

“Tell me more please.” He said.

“I can’t.” I said. “I don’t know if they can take it.”

He nodded as I felt an urge to walk.

“Why can’t I walk?” He asked.

“Sorry try again.” I said as I gave him control, making him walk to Morphie and hug him.

“I love you mom.” He said, making Morphie smile and hug him back.

“Wooper is with me too Celebi.” I thought.

“Okay, thanks for telling.” She thought. “That’s the only other Pokemon missing, but your egg is missing.”

I went to my body.

“Give me my egg!” I roared.

“Where is her egg and how am I not getting her thoughts anymore?" Abel asked.

“That’s because I found a loophole.” I said. “Now give it.”

“In exchange of something.” He said.

“What do you want.” I growled.

“I want you to entertain my guards.” He said.

“Entertain how?” I asked.

“Fuck Ditto.” He said with a small smile.

“Fine.” I said. “I don’t have a problem with strangers watching that anymore.”

His smile widen as his guard’s mouth dropped open.

“Bring me the egg.” He said, making a man come to him with Entei’s egg and gave it to him before he looked at it.

“What in the world was this Pokemon.” He asked as the man walked into the room to watch.

“Entei’s egg.” I said, making his face filled with disbelief.

“How rough were you obtaining this?” He asked. "And is the tracker disabled?"

“Yes it is and it was unguarded since they were in an uproar.” The man said, making Abel sigh in relief.

“Alert the others that wish to watch.” He said.

“Yes sir.” He said with a smile before leaving as Abel walked to my door and put the egg through the door.

“No, I don’t wish to go back into the ball.” He said. “I may be too young to have sex, but I still like to learn.”

I smiled as I shook my head.

“It’s not wrong.” He said.

“Don’t blurt my thoughts out.” I thought. “I’m trying to make my plans secret.”

I went to my body, then pulled the egg to me before looking over the case to see it wasn’t damaged, then I set it on the bed before Morphie pushed me back with love on his face, making me smile before he stared to kiss my chest as I laid to my back.

“Damn her nerves of steel.” A man moaned. “I’m going to bust a nut without something touching me. Hay, hands off. I don't to men!”

I giggled as I looked at him to see he was now masturbating. I stared at him in disbelief before his face filled with nervousness.

“Don’t look at me.” He said nervously. “Girls my type are my weakness and I can’t do anything in front of them.”

I smiled before looking back to Morphie, then started to take off his shirt before staring at his chest for a second as he stared at me.

“Let me suck on your dick and I’ll give you some candy.” Janet said, making him giggle as he looked at me.

“Do you want some candy?” He asked.

“What kind?” I asked as I looked at her to see the room was filled up now.

She held up some lemonade flavored candy.

“That’s fine.” I said, then she looked to Abel, making him nod.

“Just don’t let her take you over or you will be killed." He said.

“I doubt she will now that you said that.” She said as she glanced to me. “Can I join?”

“Not free.” Morphie said, making her hold up the candy.

“You agreed to that for sucking my dick.” He said, making Abel chuckle as she sighed.

“Have anything else?” I asked.

“Not at the moment.” She said with as sigh, then walked to the door, making a guard raise his rifle before a laser lined up to Morphie.

The door opened before she stepped in, then the door shut before she set the candy on the bed and picked up Morphie before sucking him, making me smile with several men, then one took a picture.

“Damn that’s good.” He said.

“Don’t post that online.” She growled.

“Nope, my porn only.” He said with a grin.

Once Morphie came she sucked him harder as she moaned.

“Oh good stuff.” She said, making me smile again.

“Now get out.” Morphie said, making her stare at him as he pulled away, then sighed as she left the room.

He came back to me, then looked to the candy.

“That’s for both of you.” I said. “I really don't need any.”

“We’ll share evenly mom.” Wooper said.

I looked at him in discomfort, making a man chuckle.

“She still trying to get used to being called mom.” He said with a chuckle. “it took me forever to get used to being called dad.”

I looked at him, then looked back to Morphie before pushing him to his back.

“Damn her ass is great.” A man moaned.

“You better clean that up.” Abel said, making me giggle before I started to suckle Morphie’s nipple before he giggled.

“Stop.” He said “That’s too tender.”

I smiled as I moved to his face and started to French kiss him.

“God, if only I could kiss her like that.” A man said.

About a minute of doing that, I started to kiss down his body until I got to his groin, then started to suck on him.

“Is he your future husband?” Abel asked, making me ignore him as I started to suck on Morphie’s balls.

He moaned as he opened his legs more.

“Don’t stop.” He moaned.

“Sorry, I’m trying to find my likes, so I’m going to.” I said.

“Is that one of them?” Abel asked.

“I will not answer any of your questions.” I said.

“We’ll see.” He said as I turned Morphie over and grabbed his ass and gave them a squeeze, making me smile.

“That’s a like and I don’t blame her.” The woman said, making me look at her in frustration. “Sorry.”

I looked back to his ass, then spread it open before starting to rim him.

I felt myself started to get really wet as this was now a favorite.

“That is a like for sure.” Abel said, making me growl as I turned him over,

“Really boss?” The woman whined. “I was getting off on that one.”

“Sorry.” He said with a giggle as I climbed over Morphie. “If you can get another payment, then you can have at it. Just no men can have her.”

“Ready?” I asked, making him smile as he nodded, then I reached down to his dick.

“Oh god, here comes the best part.” A man moaned just as I pushed Morphie in, making him moan as if he came.

Morphie’s face started to fill with color, making me smile.

“Just block them out like I showed you.” I said, making him nod before I started to bob on him.

“Can I be in control?” He asked.

“Of course.” I said. “Try to last as long as you can.”

He flipped me to my back, making Wooper leap back.

“Sorry.” He said as he looked at him.

“It’s fine mom.” He said.

Morphie smiled as he looked to me, then started to fuck me. One after another, the men unloaded themselves and each time, Morphie smiles as he was loving being the center of attention, then my moan filled the air as I came all over the place.

“Damn, she can squirt.” A man said as Morphie started to lose his battle.

“That’s good enough.” I said. “Let him rip.”

A few chuckled from that as he smiled and pushed deep in me before he came, then rolled to his back as he panted.

“Can’t go on much longer.” He moaned before turning into his true form.

“Damn good show.” Abel said. “I think my men are happy enough to get back to work.”

I picked my friends up, then grabbed the egg before getting on the bed and covered up while I cuddled up with them before I fell asleep.


	20. Human Pokemon hybrid unleashed

“Do not steal her candy.” Abel growled, making me open my eyes to see a man using a tool to snag my candy at a distance so he wouldn’t get in trouble for stepping in my room. I sent a bolt at him, making the guard point their guns at Morphie.”

“No don’t shoot!” Abel yelped. “Just closed the door. Her Thunderbolt attack isn’t lethal like her Thunder can be if angered.”

The door shut, making me grab my candy.

“Never shoot something she loves without my say.” He said. “Her happiness is the only thing that will unlock her ultimate powers.

“Really, I have more power?” I asked, making him smile from my face.

“You are a goddess honey.” He said

“Don’t call me honey.” I growled. “You are not my friend and never will be for killing my Pokemon.”

His smile faded before he sighed and walked away.

Two gunshots filled the air, making me gasp as I looked to it to see two people’s life forces fading way.

“What the hell was that for!” I cried.

“They killed your Pokemon.” He said, making me shake my head in disbelief.

“Unbelievable.” I growled. “You’re getting nothing else from me.”

I looked to Wooper’s last location, but didn’t see him as Morphie stared at me in worry. I looked around for him, then spotted him picking at a drain that was just big enough for him to slip through. I made the blankets hang off the bed, then took over Morphie before making him slide off the other side since no one was watching that side. I morphed into a Rattata, then started to gnaw at the grate while whooper smiled and gave me a kiss.

“Are you wanting me to get help?” He whispered.

“No, I’m coming with.” I said. “They want me alive. I want you two alive, so don’t argue.”

He smiled as Morphie sighed, making Wooper stare at me in disappointment.

“You need to trust her more mom.” He said.

“I do, I just wish she didn’t try to sacrifice herself all the time.” Morphie said before I started to gnaw at the grate again until I passed out from exhaustion.

“Wake up, it’s breakfast...” Abel started to say as I found Morphie still gnawing away with little results. “Come on honey, this isn’t breakfast, breakfast is sausage and stuff like that, not this… What is this crap?”

“Moxarella cheese pizza stuffed with mushrooms olives and Pinap Berry.” A man said, making me moan as it sounded so good before Wooper giggled.

“You mean mozzarella cheese.” Abel asked.

“No it’s a vegan cheese.” The man said.

“Okay, when did that become a thing?” Abel asked, making the man chuckle. “She's a vegetarian, not a vegan, so keep that in mind next time.”

“Go eat, I’ll continue.” Morphie said, making me go to my body and look to them to see a man in a chef outfit beaten to a pulp stepping into my room, making me gasp as I sat up.

“No honey, don’t sit up.” He yelped as he covered his eyes. “I’m just your cook.”

“Are you being paid?” I asked.

“Yes, with his life.” Abel growled. “Now eat and stop nitpicking.”

I grabbed the plate with a sigh.

“And my Pokemon?” I asked.

“They already ate.” The chef said, making me nod as I sent a pulse at him to heal his face up.

“No way.” Abel said in disbelief. “So that’s Healing Pulse?”

“I’m not a Pokemon.” I said.

“Actually your half Pokemon.” He said.

“Excuse me?” I said in disbelief, making him chuckle.

“That crystal made you half Pokemon.” He said. “Half Arceus to be more precise. That’s why you have powers and your baby is growing at an alarming rate.”

I looked to myself to see nothing out of the ordinary.

“Not that fast.” He said with a chuckle. “You will start to see the change in a couple of days. You will give birth about um...”

his face filled with doubt.

“Three months give or take a month.” He said. “The math was iffy.”

I stared at him in disbelief as I didn’t like that speed. He smiled from that before I looked to the Chef to see him staring at Abel in alarm.

“You kidnapped a pregnant child!” He yelped.

“Don’t call me a child please.” I said. “I’m old enough to be considered as adult.”

“Who raped you?” He growled.

“No one.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief before I lifted my hand then gasped as I noticed my ring was gone.

“Who stole my engagement ring!” I roared. “That cost me thirty grand.”

“Damn it.” Abel growled before I looked to the man as he stared at me in disbelief. “Why did I have to pick sticky fingers to do the job?”

“Just go and don’t resist him.” I said. “He’s already killed three of his men in front of me and I don’t wish a forth.”

He stared at me in alarm, then nod and left me before I laid down as I took a bite.

“No you eat.” Abel said, making me hold up the pizza. “Forgive me. How is that by the way?”

“I recommend it.” I said.

“Make me one.” He said.

“As you wish sir.” The man said with a sigh.

Once I was finished, I put my hand down the edge of the bed, making someone touch it before I took over, then looked to myself to see It was Wooper.

“No, I wanted Morphie.” I said. “He will be the one that will make sure you are safe. You can’t change into something else if something bad is down that drain.”

“Sorry.” He said as I went back to my body, then Morphie touch my hand as he rubbed his face against me, making me smile and scratched under his maw before taking over.”

“I love you too.” I said, making him smile before I looked at his work to see it was slow going.

“Damn, what is this made of?” I whined. “Rattata’s teeth can go through almost anything.”

“Raticate is better.” Morphie said.

“Yes, but he’s too big and I don't want to give us away.” I said, then started to gnaw at the grate again.

A few hours later, I managed to get half of it gnawed away before Wooper moved a piece of candy in front of my face, making my body do as it wished and move to nibble at it. He pull away before I got back to work, then he moved it closer making me move to eat it again, but he pulled away.

“Stop it.” I said, making him giggle. “How does my body do something I don’t wish it to do?”

“Don’t know.” He said with another giggle, then moved the candy to me again.

“No.” I growled as I started to move to it, then pulled back, making him giggle before he dropped it in front of me.

My body took over me and start eating it.

“Damn you Pokemon urges.” I growled, making him giggle.

Once I was finished, I turn my back too him and got to work.

“That won't stop me.” He said, making me smile as I shook my head.

After eating four more pieces of candy with teasing, I managed to get a third of the grate gnawed.

“Lunch time.” Abel said. “This one actually looks quite good. Broccoli mushroom Alfredo lasagna."

“Oh god.” I moaned. “You got to try that one out Wooper.”

“Okay.” He said as I leaped up to my body, then changed into a Ditto before going to my body and sat up to see the man staring at me with no extra wounds as he held out a tray.

“It’s for all three of you.” He said, making moan from the sight of it before he smiled.

“If we get out of here, I’m buying the recipe from you.” I said.

“Sorry, no can do.” He said with a grin. “I don’t sell my recipes.”

“Dang.” I said sarcastically with a sigh, making him chuckle, then I took the tray before moaning as it was hot still.

“Sorry, I’m used to moving hot stuff.” He said as I put it down. “I been a cook for thirty-five years.”

“What type am I?” I asked.

“Arceus is a normal type.” Abel said.

“Well, that’s not what I thought he would be.” I mumbled, making him smile as I took over Morphie and changed him into a Charmander.

“There now you resist the heat.” I said as I went to my body. “Dig in.”

They smiled and started to eat with me. Once I was full, I moaned from eating too much, making Abel smile.

“What am I to you?” I asked, making his smile fade.

“You remind me of my daughter that died.” He said.

“I will not replace her.” I said, making him sigh as he nodded.

“I understand.” He said as I looked at the dish to see Wooper licking at a key, making me grab it and looked to the man to see him staring at it before looking to the men to see they weren’t on to us. I took over Charmander and made him hold me in a sit.

“What does this go to?” I thought, making his face fill with confusion. “Please, you’re wasting time. Think to me.”

“I don’t know.” He thought.

“Where did you find it?” I thought.

“One of the men left it on the counter.” He thought.

“Do you see them use anything like this?” I thought.

“No.” He thought. “They always use key cards.”

“Thanks, I’ll get it to Jenny if I can and hopefully she can trace the numbers to something.” I thought.

“How?” He thought.

“I can’t tell you.” I thought. “Just trust me.”

“I do.” He thought.

I went to my body and watch my team eat the rest of the food.

“My god, you two are bottomless pits.” I said, making them giggle as the man smiled, then took the dish before leaving the room.

“Are you craving anything yet?” Abel asked.

“No, not at the…” I started to say, then my eyes locked to the candy. “Well, yes.”

He smiled as he saw that.

“I’ll get you more if you show me what your ring looked like.” He said.

“It’s not that important.” I said. “It’s not like I’m coming out of here alive.”

He sighed as he walked to the door before pushing a card like item through, then left the room. I pulled it to me, then looked at it to see it was a picture of him and a girl that looked just like me, but she was about four years old.

“Mom, what did dad look like?” I thought.

“I am not your dad.” Abel said, making me look at him. “She died in front of me as Rayquaza shot a Hyper Beam at Deoxys.”

“Are you saying that you are trying to use me to bring her back?” I asked.

“No.” He said. “You are good enough.”

“I’m not replacing her.” I said, then tossed the picture at the wall like a shuriken, making it go right through it. “The hell.”

He chuckled as he saw my face.

“Don’t ask, It was too quick.” He said as he picked it up. “What where you trying to do?”

“Make it stick into the wall with an edge to startle you.” I said, making him smile.

“I’m not afraid of you.” He said.

“In this room maybe.” I said, making his smile fade before he walked away.

I laid down with my team, then took over Morphie before transforming into Rattata again.

Wooper smiled and crawled off the bed, making me follow, then leap down to start working again. About an hour later, the grate snapped off and fell into the hole, making me listened before hearing a clink a few second later followed by a ploosh of water.

“So there is water below.” I said.

The door to my room opened, making me gasp and go back to my body before looking to the door to see Abel in my room as he held up a larger bag of the same candy.

“I’m not helping you find my ring.” I said. “Or replacing your daughter.”

He sighed as he set the candy down before leaving the room.

“It’s for your baby’s craving.” He said.

“What is my baby?” I asked.

“I don’t know if you mean the purity of Pokemon.” He said. “You weren’t supposed to get pregnant.”

I sighed as I laid down and reached over before Morphie touched it, making me take over.

“We must be quick.” I said, making Wooper nod as I grabbed the key from off the floor and jump down the drain.

We fell for a few hundred feet, then the area widened before I changed into a Zubat and caught Wooper.

“That was fun.” He yelped, making me giggle before I looked around to see I was in a cave and there was no life in sight. “Can’t see a thing, can you?”

“Yes.” I said. “But not the exit yet.”

“I started to fly around for about an hour.

“There, light to the right.” He said, making me look to it, but I didn’t see anything except sonar vision with Zubat, so I changed into a Murkrow to see there was light.

I flew toward it to see it led outside.

“Thank god.” I said as I flew around until I found people.

Once I got to them, I noticed they were having a battle, making me set Wooper down.

“Stay here.” I said and gave him the key, making him nod before I flew to the trainers.

I spotted a map in one of the trainer’s backpack, making me grab it as I landed before opening it up to see nothing familiar.

“The hell, is that Murkrow reading my map?” A man asked, making the woman giggle as I looked to him.

“Where am I?” I thought.

“Unova.” He said, making me stare out in panic before his face filled with worry. “What’s wrong honey.”

“My trainer has been kidnapped by Grim Skies cult and was teleported from Johto.” I thought.

“What’s your trainers name?” He asked in worry as he pulled out a phone.

“Maggie Peli.” I thought as he started to call the police.

“Nimbasa City Police Department, Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“This can’t be happening.” I thought as I started to run around in panic while my wings uncontrollably flapped as if I was trying to take off, but I felt no thrust. “How in the hell am I going to get back home undetected by the enemy if I’m clear across the world.”

“Whoa calm!” The man yelped. “You’re trainer will be saved. Just give me a second to tell them that she’s been kidnapped.”

“Who’s been kidnapped?” Jenny asked.

“Maggie Peli.” He said.

“I’m Sorry, say again.” She said with disbelief in her voice.

“Maggie Peli.” He said with confusion in his face. “Who's your trainer if the police sound like that after hearing her name?”

“She is the Goddess of Arceus and has been reported kidnapped a little over a month ago.” Jenny said, making his mouth drop open. “I’m tracing your phone now. Please stay on the line.”

“R-right.” He shutter nervously.

Pain filled my body, making me roar out before I was sent back to my body to see Abel standing over me with a cattle prod and my crystal that was orange. It turned crimson red as I let out a roar before he was send flying to the ground as the cook stared in fear while my hazy electric cyclone appeared, making the ground shatter around me and start to orbit me like the sun.

“Why in the hell did you take me across the fucking world!” I roared, but my voice echoed unnaturally as Abel scrambled to the door, making me send the rocks at him, but he rolled out of the way and leaped out of the room.

“Shut it, shut it!” He cried in terror just before several men opened fire, making my shield absorb it.

I let out another roar and sent out my arm before a wall of white flame soared over them. They roared out as anything metal on them melted into molten goo and fell to the ground.

“Lock down!” Abel cried as he fled the room just as my door slammed shut. “Code Red! Code Red!”

I tore the bed out of the ground, taking a two foot thick slab if concrete with it before I tossed it into the window, making cracks fill the whole pane of glass.

“We got a breach!” Abel cried as he fled my chambers area.

I walked into the glass and watch it melt around me as my body touched it just as the men shot darts at me, but a flame burst around me and melted the darts before sent out a shock wave, sending them flying into a wall. A loud whooping siren sounded as the sound of muffled running feet filled the air.

“Evac, Evac!” A man yelped. “The Goddess is loose. Do not engage if you value your life.”

“Am I safe?” The cook cried, making me look to him, then took over before my body started to float.

“Who are you?” I asked. “Think about your recent past as if your life depends on it. Because it does.”

Images of his recent past filled my head, showing me he was kidnapped just like Abel said.

“You are safe if you do not attack me.” I said as I went to my body.

I walked to a bulkhead door as I put my hand up before pulling it back, making the wall shatter around the bulkhead and I sent it flying through a wall, then floated out of the room.

The guard opened fired, making me land on the ground as the darts absorb into my barrier. The ground broke around them as if I just used Earthquake, but I didn't feel the shaking, then the ground fell apart as half the building fell on me, making the man cry out. I looked at him to see he was hanging on to a rebar as he dangled in the air that went down a few hundred feet that led to the cave below. Several explosions filled the air below us, making the ground behind me fall into the cave, then the man screamed as he fell.

I pulled him to me as I floated to the ground toward my Pokemon while a deafening explosion filled the air, making the man’s uniform start glowing orange. I looked to his glasses to see a large fireball has erupted behind me as he stared at it in fear. I spotted the trainers just ahead with several cop staring in terror.

“Calm honey!” Jenny cried. “Everything is okay now!”

I look at her to see her holding up a taser just as she fired it at me, making my shield absorb it before I pulled my Pokemon to me, then flew into the sky as Wooper stared at me in excitement while Morphie stared in terror. I stared at Morphie and sighed as my crystal appeared in my hand, making the area turn purple before she gasped as she noticed it.

“I’m sorry, please don’t be depressed.” She cried and rubbed her head to me. “I remember you won’t hurt me now.”

I took a deep breath before I forced the crystal to go green, then looked around to see nothing familiar to me. I started flying around until I found a Mago berry tree across a large river near a mountain that went on for miles and started to think about what just happened and how I did all those new powers. Soon my hazy cyclone faded along with my adrenaline and energy, making me pass out from it.


	21. Taking over a city

I awoke from something huge plowing my pussy roughly, making me open my eyes to see it was a large russet colored Pokemon that I never seen before.

“Easy on me honey.” I said. “You’re hurting me.”

He opened his eyes with a startled face before he held me down.

“Stay still fuck toy.” He growled.

“I wouldn't ignore the goddess if I were you.” Ditto said.

“She’s no goddess.” He said, making me sigh as he started to fuck me harder, then I made a spark serge around me before he roared out.

I head butted him, sending him flying off me a few feet. He stared at me in fear as I floated to an upright position with sparks surging around me still.

“How did you attack me with electric, I’m a Krookodile and a Ground type.”

“I am pregnant you moron.” I growled as my voice echoed as I pointed the small mound on my belly. “If you wish to fuck something that is willing to help you with your urges, do as she says and take it easy on her.”

He stood up and fled. I turned to Morphie to see Wooper wasn’t next to him, making me look around to see him staring at an adorable orange fawn looking Pokemon as she stared at me nervously.

“Calm sweetie, if you obey my wishes, then you have nothing to worry about.” I said.

“So you aren’t a trainer?” She asked.

“Not that kind.” I said. “I don’t catch them unwilling.”

“I told you my mom wasn’t like that.” Wooper said. “Can we go back to your game now?”

She glanced at him with a crack of a smile before it faded as she looked back to me nervously.

“Please honey, go back to what you were doing while I figure out where I am.” I said as I looked around to see several Pokemon nearby, but no humans.

“Where are your clothes?” She asked.

“Stolen, along with everything else.” I said as my eyes met with her again, making her stare in worry. “Not that I care. I like being naked.”

“You were kidnapped?” She asked as a hint of a smile formed on her face from that comment.

“Yes, but not anymore.” I said. “No need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now please, back to entertaining my son.”

“How is he your son?” She asked, making me sigh and float to her, but she stepped back nervously.

“Calm, I can’t catch you without a Pokeball, can I?” I asked as I pointed to my body before I touched her head and gave her my memories of my time with his father and his birth along with Samuel’s words of the shiny births.

Confusion filled her face.

“Okay, my head hurts now.” She said, making me giggle before I rubbed her maw.

“Don’t think about that, it always leads to that.” I said as I floated to the berry tree, then picked one before I stared to eat while tossing more to the ground to Morphie, Wooper and his friend.

“Oh god yes.” The deer moaned a she ran to it and stared to chow down.

“Looks like it’s breakfast time Wooper.” I said. “Sorry for making your game short.”

“It's fine mom.” He said with a smile as he walked to the berries. “I’m also hungry.”

“Then eat up, we might have a long day ahead of us trying to find where I am.” I said.

Once I was full, I lowered to the ground, then looked to myself to see I was covered in thick mud, concealing my nudity quite well as it gave me an edge with camouflage in this forest. The deer looked at me as I sat down to think, then she walked to me and stared into my eyes as I looked at her.

“Want more?” I asked.

“No, I wish to help you.” She said.

“Do you know where the nearest city is?” I asked. “I’m from Johto, not Unova.”

Her face filled with disbelief.

“I don’t, but I’ll try to help you find one if you want.” She said, making me nod as I took over Morphie, then transformed him into Arcanine before going back to my body.

“Guard me please buddy.” I said, making him smile as he laid down next to me before cuddling up with me, then I took the deer over.

“Wait what!” She yelped, making me giggle.

“Stay calm.” I said. “It’s only until I find my sense of direction.”

“Okay.” She said before I started running through the forest.

A few minutes later, I spotted a few Pokemon hiding in a bush and one in a tree, making me stare at them as I ran. Two unknown red Pokemon leaped out and pounced on me, while a third came out of the tree. I sent out a barrier and sent them flying off me before I turned to them.

“The fuck!” One of them yelped as they got to their feet.

“Who are you?” I growled.

“They are Darmanitan thugs trying to squeeze blood from a turnip.” My host thought. “They have been trying to take everything I find since I was born because my mother was so far in debt with them. Now that she was captured by a trainer, they seek it from me. They are way to powerful for me so please don’t provoke them.”

“Well not anymore and I will be sending them packing for attacking me.” I thought.

“Okay, you just added another few years to your debt for attacking me.” One of them growled as they got to their feet.

“How about I pay my debt with a battle, fool.” I said.

He grinned.

“We tried this already and will only add five more years on to your debt.” He said.

“Not with the Goddess of Arceus watching over me.” I said, making shock fill my vessel's body.

“So that’s why I recognize your energy.” My host thought as they looked around.

“Yes, please don’t distract me with your thoughts.” I thought.

“Right sorry.” She thought as they looked to me.

“I don’t see any goddess.” He said.

“You fool, a goddess can go into a spirit form.” I said.

“Well, no ghost is going to harm me if she hides in the shadows.” He said. “Let's dance Deerling. Flank her.”

The other two surrounded me, making me chuckle as I couldn’t wait to see their faces when I take them down.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Just laughing in the face of the fools that just messed with the wrong girl." I said.

I sent out my hazy cyclone, making them gasp as they scurried back as I slammed my hind hooves into the leader, sending him through four trees before I jumped up with a spin to slam my hoofs in the next one while I felt a huge boost, then I felt another one as I turned to the last one.

I opened my mouth and sent out a Solar Beam that I just learned sending him flying as an another boost surged through me, then the area started to glow while I started to evolve.

“Damn I was only level twenty!” She yelped with excitement once the glowing stopped. “And now I’m level fifty-five. How in the hell did you just defeat three level one hundreds in one shot each and not only that, one with their resistance?”

“I am half Arceus honey.” I said. “I am way more powerful than any Pokemon.”

“Please don’t make my head hurt with that info.” She whined, making me giggle before I started running around.

“I need back up.” Ditto’s thoughts filled my head, making me look back to see a Fire Blast shoot into the sky as an explosion sounded.

I sighed as I went back to my body to see I was surrounded by the cult. I floated off the ground before a pulse shot off me, making everything around me slow to a stop before I started taking them down with ease.

“What the hell was that?” Morphie yelped as I finished, making me look at him to see him staring at the men in front of him in confusion as he had his back turn to me, then he looked back to my body’s last location before starting to panic until he saw me.

“Okay, you did hear me.” He said, then his face filled with disbelief. “Wait, did you take them all out?”

I giggled.

“How?” He asked. “I didn’t even see you.”

“I have no clue.” I said.

“I think she just used Celebi's time stop.” A woman said, making me look to her to see a cute green Pokemon staring at me in disbelief.

“I’m not Celebi.” I said. “Who are you?”

“I am Virizion, milady.” She said. “No need to alarm yourself.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are still.” I said, making her smile.

“That’s fine, I hear you don’t like my kind.” She said.

“Um, how is that?” I asked, then thought about it. “You’re a legendary.”

Her smile became weak as she nodded.

“Just don’t annoy me and you will be fine.” I said. “I really don’t care if they are near me anymore since I have to accept I have no control of it. Where is the nearest city?”

“Overran.” She said.

“My question remains the same.” I said as I struggled to hold back my anger from that.

“I don’t wish to tell now that I realize I made a mistake telling you as I felt your blood bubble for a second there.” She said. “What are you wishing?”

“A way home.” I said, then looked to Entei’s egg to see it was still there with my crystal in Morphie's mouth.

“Sorry, can’t help you there.” She said. “I don’t go near the cities.”

A moan of a man filled the air, making me send a bolt at him without looking away.

“Do you know a safe place I can lie low until I figure out what to do?” I ask as I pulled the egg to me, making her face fill with disbelief as she looked to it.

“I may know one.” She said, then looked passed me. “Honey stay away from him.”

I looked back to see Wooper was trying to take a candy bar through a man’s net pocket on his utility vest, but didn’t realize that he had to unsnap the button first, making me smile as I open the pocket up before he looked to it, then reached in to pull out the candy. Once he got it, he came to me, making me pull him to my shoulder before I looked to Virizion.

“Are you willing to trust a human with that location?” I asked, making her stare at me.

“I don’t see you as a human if you don’t.” She said with slight sorrow in her eyes. “Follow me.”

She started running, making me pick up Morphie and fly after her. A few minutes later, we came up to a cave, then she turned to me before her eyes looked around, making me look around to see only a red Pokemon in a martial arts uniform staring at me as he eyed my body with a small smile.

“Leave her alone.” Virizion said, making him look at her nervously before he backed away.

“Let me calm if you wish a brawl.” I said, making him look at me.

“I’ll be waiting.” He said with a grin and walked away.

I looked to Virizion to see her staring at me with a small smile, then she walked into the cave. I followed, then she turned to me as we came up to a small room with only one way in our out while a small straw bed was in the center.

“Please make yourself at home.” She said.

“I don’t think I want to do that now that I realize this is your home.” I said. “I don’t wish it raided by the humans.”

“Please, I insist.” She said as worry filled her face. “I don’t like feeling these feelings from you and wish you a break from the stupidity that you are facing.”

I sighed as I lowered Morphie down, then sat down where I floated.

“Are you hungry?” She asked.

“She is pregnant, what do you think?” Morphie asked.

“Manners while being her guest please.” I said, making her smile as he looked at me, then transformed into himself and got in my lap with Wooper.

“It’s fine.” She said as she started to leave. “I’ll get you something.”

“No meat for me please.” I said as I pulled my friends into my chest, making them rub their faces into it with a smile. “I don’t eat Pokemon anymore now that I’m aware of where it comes from.”

She looked at me, then nodded before running away, making take a deep breath and close my eyes. The Pokemon that stood outside peeked in to the room before looking back to where Virizion went, then stepped out of cover before approaching me while I stared at him through my eyelids. He sat down in front of me before staring at me as he studied me while his dick started to get hard. His face filled with frustration as he pushed it down.

"Control in front of your master." He thought.

“So what are you?” I asked. “I’m new in this side of the world.”

His face filled with disbelief.

“Yes I can see you.” I said, making my friend look at him, then put their faces back to my chest.

“My name is Throh.” He said. “Are you a psychic?”

“No.” I said. “I’m a normal type.”

“What.” He said with confusion, making me giggle.

I placed my hand on his head and sent him Abel’s comment about what I am, making his face fill with disbelief.

“I’m so sorry for staring at you like that, my goddess.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said with a smile, then looked through a wall as a small adorable girl like Pokemon peeked around the corner.

“No need to hide sweetie.” I said, making him look back before she hid from him.

“Why is she here?” He asked. “I never thought to see Meloetta in my life time.”

“I’m sorry who?” I said.

“She’s a legendary.” He said.

“That would be my fault.” I said. “I draw them in for some reason.”

“I was just following the energy.” She said. “Who are you?”

“Goddess of Arceus.” I said, making a gasp fill the air from her, then she stepped out.

“Forgive me for not obeying you, milady.” She said.

“It’s fine.” I said. “I’m in someone’s home and don’t know if you are also it’s residence.”

I felt nausea start filling me.

“Forgive me for taking over honey.” I moaned. “My pregnancy sickness is coming back and wish to give you a turn.”

I took over Wooper.

“I don’t mind." He said as I turned around to watch the Pokemon.

“What just happened?” Throh asked. “I saw something I didn’t quite understand.”

“Never mind that.” I said, making him look at me.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“The girl.” I said. “Just in a vessel.”

“Okay, that’s over my head.” He said, making me giggle with Meloetta.

“Not for me.” She said.

Virizion came running into the room with a bag on her horn before freezing as she spotted Meloetta.

“Why are you here?” She asked, then glared at Throh.

“He’s fine.” I said, making her look at me, then to my body. “I took over Wooper.”

“Okay.” She said in slight confusion, then she lowered her head to me, making me leave Wooper and took it before taking her over as she gasped.

“Damn, she’s quick with that move.” Throh said. “I almost missed that one.”

“Feed me slow with small chunks please.” I said as Wooper pulled out an Oran Berry from the bag, making him nod. “I’m going to scout the area for fools that might still be hunting me.”

“Wait what about my transformation?” Ditto asked.

“Transform into Throh and give him a battle.” I said. “Please take it easy on him if you are overpowered. I wish him to grow.”

Throh smile as he nodded, then I ran out of the cave before leaping over an onyx as he battled a trainer, making the trainer’s mouth drop open as he watched me.

“Don’t watch me trainer.” I thought. “The Onix is your target.”

He looked forward before I came up to the exit, then took off into the sky, making Virizion gasp.

“How am I flying?” She yelped, making me smile. “Oh I see, forgive my excitement.

“It’s fine.” I said. “Now enjoy the flight that most likely will never happen again.”

She smiled as I started to scan the area to see a lot of life everywhere.

“Damn, I can’t focus with all these life forces.” I whined, making her giggle.

“You and me both.” She said. “Your power is amazing.”

A Pidgey came into view before he stared at me in disbelief.

“Keep moving Pidgey.” I said.

He nodded before flying away just as I spotted a psychic energy appear around me, making move out of it’s range, then looked around.

“How in the hell did she dodge that?” A boy yelped, making me look down to him to see he was the trainer from before with a Alakazam. “Shadow Ball.”

I smiled as he shot his attack at me, making me kick it back before sending down my Giga Drain, taking him down as I felt my energy recover.

“Oh much better.” Virizion said. “I was on fumes.”

“I know and wish you told me that you needed a boost.” I said.

The man called back his Pokemon as I flew to the ground and start run toward the nearest city I saw.

“No please don’t take me there.” She yelped, making me stop running.

“I need a police officer.” I said.

“There are none there.” She said. “When I said overran, that means really overran. The cops were wiped out and the military are trying to take it back.

“Then I am going to take it back.” I growled. “Trust your goddess.”

She sighed.

“I trust you.” She said. “I know you can protect me if you power leveled that Sawsbuck.”

“I’m sorry what.” I said, making her giggle.

“The Deerling you evolved.” She said.

“Oh, I have no clue on what anything is here.” I said.

“I see that with how you stare at everything in confusion.” She said just as something hit my back, making me look to it to see it was a Pokeball, then I looked to the trainer that threw it to see it was the man as he stared in confusion.

“You can’t capture me human.” I said.

“How is that?” Virizion thought.

“My soul is part human.” I thought. “Pokeballs are meant for Pokemon.”

“Well see about that.” He said. “Fire Blast.”

A Magmar shot his move at me, making me sigh as I shook my head as my barrier absorbed it.

“The hell!” He yelped, making me chuckle with a small smile.

I charged at the Magmar, then cut it down with my Leaf Blade as I felt a large level boost.

“What in the hell!” He yelped. “That’s not possible!”

I chuckled again.

“i see you like making them confused.” She thought, making me giggle again as he called him back, then send out a Golduck, making stare at him as my heart quickened with a flash of his death filling my head before I pushed it away as worry filled Virizion.

“Sorry about that.” I thought. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Psychic.” He said.

The mental grasp appeared around me before I leaped back, making Golduck’s mouth drop open.

“Not freaking possible!” The man said.

“Sorry honey.” I said, then cut down Golduck before the man roared in rage as he pulled out a purple and white ball with an M on it.

“The hell is that ball?” I asked.

“It’s the ball that will catch you without fail.” He said as he threw it at me, making it hit me before It bounced off.

“You can’t catch me human.” I said with a small smile as his mouth dropped open.

“That's a freaking Master Ball!” He yelped.

“Really, how in the world did you get your hands on that rare thing?” I asked as I looked at it.

“A man that looked to be in an explosion dropped it as he was escorted by several armed thugs.” He said.

“Where?” I growled as sparks stared to flicker around me.

His mouth dropped open.

“What are you?” He asked. “Virizion don’t have electric moves. She’s a Grass Fighting.”

“Where.” I repeated.

“Heading to the terrorist captured city you were heading, Nacrene City.” He said.

“Thank you.” I said. “Have a good day.”

I turned and ran towards the city.

“Okay, I don’t like that anger I just saw.” He said. "I think we might want to keep an eye on this one."

Once I got to the City, I spotted several people grouped up together, making me sneak closer until soldier’s came into view just as one of them gasped and aimed at me.

“Stand down soldier.” I said. “I am here to help take back that city.”

His face filled with disbelief.

“Did she just speak.” He asked.

I giggled as I flew into the sky, then scanned over the city to see it was really packed.

“Was the whole city wiped out?” I asked.

“No, just the police.” She said, then I took a deep breath before I opened my mouth and sent down my Crimson beam, moving it over all the life forces that looked armed, then I spotted several more running out of buildings before a missile shot at me. I move the beam over the person as the missile hit my barrier and exploded. Once the people weren’t moving anymore, I flew down to the men before the they opened fired with terror on their faces, making me sigh as I shook my head before their gun’s clicked rapidly while their terror turned to shock.

“Your wasting your bullets.” I said. “I don’t know if I got all of them since I only targeted the armed ones and they aren’t dead. They will wake in a minimum of ten minutes of you don’t start taking the city back.”

“Who are you?” A man asked behind me, making me look back.

“Goddess of Arceus in Virizion’s body Captain.” I said, making his mouth drop open.

“Forgive us Maggie.” He said. “I was wondering why that move was familiar to me. Move in and take down anything that is armed.”

I flew into the sky as they started to storm the City while I kept my eyes open for Abel, then took down any resistance that attacks the men as they go. After watching the city being recaptured, I didn’t see Abel anywhere as they took the men out of the buildings, making me growl before I flew back to Virizion’s cave. Once I got to the room, Morphie stood over Throh with worry as he was beaten to a pulp, but there was barely a scratch on him.

“Damn, I didn’t realize I made you that powerful.” I said, making Virizion giggle as he looked at me with a nervous smile.

I sent a pulse at Throh, making him gasp as he looked around, then smiled as he spotted Morphie before he held out his hand.

“Good fight, I think I learned a few things from you.” He said, making Morphie sigh in relief as he grabbed his hand before pulling him to his feet.

I looked to my body to see Meloetta cradling Wooper with love on her face as he slept, making me go to my body to feel bloated with berries.


	22. Meeting my children

“What were you trying to do Wooper?” I asked. “Stuff me for your dinner?”

Virizion giggled as Meloetta stared at me, then placed her paw on my hand, making me look to it, then take over before she smiled.

“Thanks.” She said. “I was hoping you’d allow me to be your vessel.”

“Why do you want this?” I asked.

“Something new.” She said, making me smile.

“And your opinion?” I asked.

“Good so far.” She said. “I like this feeling you give me.”

“Do you have any requests from me?” I asked. “I don’t really know what to do.”

She looked to my body as the images of her eating me out filled my head, making me smile.

“Then you may.” I said. “As long as you aren’t harming me or my baby, I’ll allow you to do anything to my body, but I wish to get some rest.”

“Oh okay.” She said as disappointment filled her.

“Why the disappointment?” I asked.

“I was hoping to pleasure my goddess with you active.” She said, making me take a deep breath. “No don’t change your mind for me. I’ll find another way to please you.”

“I don’t need to be pleased.” I said. “I just want to go home.”

“I’m sorry what.” She said with worry, making me sigh, then give her my recent memories before her mouth dropped open while shock filled her.

“Now you see why I’m tired.” I said, making her take a deep breath.

“No you don’t need to leave me.” She said, making me nod and give her control before falling asleep.

I woke up to a splash of danger, making me open my eyes to see a man with a knife just as he plunged it into Meloetta. I gasped in panic before sending the man into the cave wall, making it cave on him as I noticed Virizion staring at me with her neck cut. I went to my body just to see I was being carried away by Abel. I roared out as I sent him flying with a pulse, then flew toward the cave just as several darts stabbed into my neck, making me fall to my feet as I reached for them.

“Forgive me for failing you Meloetta and Virizion.” I cried.

“Wake up honey.” Meloetta yelped, making my surroundings change back to the cave that was glowing bright like the evening sun as sparks flew everywhere.

Virizion had her back to the wall with fear on her face as the sparks threatened to touch her.

“Please calm." Meloetta said. "It’s just a dream. We are okay unless you don’t calm.”

I went to my body before taking a deep breath while the spark faded instantly, then room dimmed down as everyone looked at me in worry.

“Forgive me.” I said as I pulled my friends and egg to me. “I must go before my fears happen.”

I flew out of the room, but Meloetta flew passed me and grabbed me.

“Please stay.” She said, then held up my crystal.

“I don’t want that thing.” I said. “I been trying to find a way to ditch it ever since my Pokemon died by those men.”

“You can’t.” She said.

“I know.” I said. “I just wish I could.”

I grabbed it and flew passed her, making her grab me.

“Let her go.” Virizion said with a sigh. “She don’t feel safe in my home.”

“It’s not that, I don’t wish you two dead.” I said. “These people don’t mess around when it comes to getting me and I seen too much death to want to see more.”

I pulled away, then flew toward the cave’s exit as Throh stepped in my way, making me stare at him, then sighed.

“I’m sorry, I can’t keep my promise.” I said.

“That’s not why I’m stopping you.” He said.

“Then you are foolish to stop me.” I said before I sent him into a wall, making him stare at me in disbelief. “Don’t get in my way when I’m trying to protect life from being taken.”

I flew out of the cave and into the sky before Ditto changed into a Pidgeotto and took Wooper.

“The hell.” I said, then looked around to see a Pidgeotto next to me while she stared at me in disbelief.

“Go away please.” I said. “I’m not safe to be around.”

She stared at me as worry filled her face, then nodded and went higher. A few minutes later, rain stared to fall before static surrounded me, making me whine and place a barrier around my friends and myself just as a bolt struck me. Morphie gasped as he dropped Wooper, making me gasp as I dove after him and caught him.

“Sorry.” Morphie whined as she took him from me.

I went to the ground to land before putting my team down, then grabbed Morphie to transform him into a Arcanine.

“Are you okay with rain and being this Pokemon.” I asked. “I don’t know any intimidating Pokemon that isn’t fire.”

“I’ll live and understand what you are asking.” He said. “I’ll protect you.”

I kissed him and laid down before trying to get some more sleep.

“Wake up, you need to eat.” Morphie whined. “I lost my transformation and can’t protect you anymore. Wooper don’t know what half the stuff around him is by how he plays with everything.”

I moaned as my head felt pressured as my body felt weak, then an itch filled my chest, making me cough up phlegm, then spit it out.

“Oh no.” He whined. “Not good, she got pneumonia from the rainstorm.”

“Go find Pecha berries.” I said, but my voice came out as rasp.

“I can’t, I’m stuck in the mud.” He whined, making me open my eyes to see I was also half buried in mud.

“What kind of storm does this?” I whined.

“A really long one.” He said. “You been out for two days and it just stopped raining an hour ago.”

I pulled my arm out of the mud with great effort, making a sucking noise fill the air.

“Damn you're deeper than I am.” He whined as I grabbed him, then took over but my head started spinning. “Crap no, don’t pass out before changing me.”

He whined as I nearly lost grasp of myself, then turn into Storm.

“Good choice.” He said. “I can fly and I’m powerful.”

I went back to my body just as I passed out. I woke up with someone pulling on me.

“Oh god, she's really stuck in there.” A girl around my age cried. “Albert, help me out.”

“She’s naked.” A boy also around my age said.

“Really brother.” She growled. “You seen me several times.”

“Is she even alive?” He asked. “I would have woke up by now with all that tugging.”

Something touched my mouth.

“She’s breathing, but not very good.” She said.

I started to feel the itch come back, making me cough up a lung as the taste of iron filled my mouth, then gasped for air as I felt it hard to breathe.

“Oh god, she coughing up blood.” The girl whined. “We got to get help. I think she’s dying.”

“I’ll go, you stay.” He said. “I don’t want to have any bad ideas.”

She giggled.

“You do that.” She said before rapid sucking of mud filled the air. “My god, how can you be so horny all the time?”

The girl lift up an eyelid as pain filled my head, making me force my eyes closed.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Maggie.” I said, but it came out as a wisp.

“No, don’t die.” She whined, then I passed out again.

“That’s my trainer, let her go.” Morphie growled.

“I’m trying to get her to my house so my mom can help her.” The girl whined.

“Right, go.” Morphie said, making her start running again. “Where’s Wooper?”

“I’m sorry I can’t understand your kind just yet.” She said. “Only saw the worry in your eyes as you growled at me.”

“He asked where is my Wooper.” I said.

“How do you know that if you have your eyes closed?” She asked.

“I can hear Pokemon speak.” I said. “Please, he’s just a baby and don’t know what is dangerous yet.”

“Crap, I didn’t see him.” She whined.

I reached out toward Morphie, making her touch me, then I took over.

“No no, don’t you dare die!” The girl whined as she took off running.

I looked around to see I was still in the forest, making me changed into Lucario, then touch the ground before using my Aura to start searching the forest. After a few minutes of searching I found him playing with a Patrat, making me change back to Storm and go to my body.

“Mom, mom, help, she's dying!” The girl cried. “She's coughing up blood.”

“Calm, let me have her.” The woman said, making her pass me to her.

She touched my neck, then put her ear to my mouth.

“Crap, she has a pneumonia.” The woman said. “Where is your brother?”

“He was supposed to be here.” The girl said.

“He must have gotten lost.” The woman said. “Go find him while I take care of her. Stay away from my daughter Raichu.”

“That’s her Pokemon.” She said. “Is that a shiny Wooper?”

“Yes it is.” The woman said. “Forgive me Raichu, please come in and rest."

I passed out a few seconds later.

“She's pregnant, so careful not to drop her.” Morphie yelped.

“What!” She yelped, then felt around my stomach. “Who raped her and where is her clothes.”

“She was kidnapped.” Morphie said. “And we live in Johto.”

“Oh god, this day just had to get worse.” She whined.

Something touched my lips, making me turn my head away.

“Drink please honey.” She said. “You are way too dehydrated if your pee is orange and that’s not good for the baby.”

“Here let me try.” Morphie said, making the cup move away as soft claws touched my face and stroked it.

I open my mouth and started drinking, but I tasted nothing.

“A splash of danger slammed into me, making me open my eyes and look around just as the woman gasp.

“Why are her eyes glowing?” She yelped just as I spotted a man with a sniper rifle, making me put my hand up, then shot a beam at him.

The woman gasp just as a crack sounded followed by pain in my neck while glass shattered.

“Get her to safety!” Morphie said as I grabbed my neck while blood started to pour to the floor.

The woman gasp as she grabbed my hand and pulled it away before she looked to the bullet in the floor with shock, then my head started to spin as my body become weightless.

“No no no!” She cried as she picked me up.

“No, the sniper is out there!” Morphie growled.

“She’s bleeding out!” She cried. “I’m a doctor still in training and I can’t help her.”

I pointed my hand to my face, then blasted myself with a pulse, but nothing happened to me as the woman gasped, making her drop me as she fell to the ground.

"Change me into Blissey." Morphie cried as the area started to turn orange while I started to struggle to not breathe in the blood, then touched my hand.

I changed her into what she wanted before my head started to spin, making me go back to my body before I passed out. Once I woke up, someone was holding me, making me take over to see it was Jenny before I look around to see she was taking me to her car. Morphie carried Wooper and the egg, making me grab them and put them to my body before I stared at my rounded belly while touching it. Confusion filled Jenny, but she didn’t think a thing, so I gave what Abel told me to her, making her face fill with disbelief.

“Thank you for saving me.” I thought. “Sorry for scaring you to where you shoot me with the taser.”

“That wasn’t me.” She thought. “I’ll tell her though.”

I released her, then grabbed a hold of my Pokemon and egg as she put me in the car while Wooper stared at me. I kissed him and hugged them tighter, making them rub their heads against me before I closed my eyes.

I woke up from something touching my belly as I felt a lot better. I opened my eyes to see Mitch had his ear to my belly as he felt around. His eyes glanced to me as he smiled nervously before I smiled as I noticed he was scared of being a father like I thought he would, then I pulled him into the bed making him shake his head.

“I don't want to crush her.” He said.

“Her?” I asked, making him nod as he held up the sonogram with a small baby on it that looked normal.

“How long have I been out?” I asked.

“You were missing for a month and in a coma for a week.” He said.

“How’s my mom taking it?” I asked.

“Just fine.” My mom said as she stepped into the room, making me look at her to see her smiling.

“I’m proud that you didn’t go through this like I did.” She said. “I would never get angry for your decisions to allow a man to make me a grandma. Though I wish you waited a few years, but I see you aren’t a child anymore.

“I’m not even fully human.” I said.

“Enough.” She said.

“Mom, I’m part Pokemon.” I said.

“I said enough." She said, making me sent a pulse at her before she stared at me in disbelief.

“Listen to me.” I growled. “This is a two month old baby. I think, I lost track.”

“Not possible.” She said. “You look like to be about eight…”

Her voice traveled off as her face filled with disbelief, making me smile as she realized it hadn’t been eight months since I started my adventure.

“How in the hell is that possible?” She asked.

I put my hand up, making my crystal appear.

“This turned me half Arceus.” I said. “This is Arceus’s Heart.”

Her face filled with more confusion, then she shook her head as she turned around to leave, before she froze when Samuel stared at me in disbelief.

“Don’t try to catch her.” She growled.

“He can’t, the human side of me prevents it.” I said.

“Enough honey, this is getting too much for me.” She said with a slight whine as she left the room.

“Where am I?” I asked.

“Saffron City.” Mitch said as he placed a yellow Riolu on me.

“Mommy.” He yelped before he hugged me, making me smile as it was love at first sight from his cuteness.

Samuel smiled, then threw a Pokeball to my side, making a Mawile with a purple head instead of black appeared next to me. She looked around until she spotted Samuel before he pointed to me.

“Meet your, um, father since Ditto had to be a male.” He said with a smile.

She look back before smiling and hugged me with Riolu.

“I don’t mind two mothers.” She said as I hugged them both.

I picked up Riolu before staring into his brown eyes before smiling as the area started to become bright green, making everyone smile as they look at it.

“God, that face is the best.” My mom said. “I never seen such love from you.”

“Well that’s because Luka is so cute.” I said, making her smile as she nodded in agreement.

I grabbed Mawile as she stared at me with a smile, making me smile back.

“Please name me mommy.” She said.

“You’re not mine to name.” I said.

“I’m thinking, give me some more time sweetie.” Samuel said. “It’s not always easy naming something that you just met.”

“Can she be my trainer?” She asked.

“No, I will not take you from him.” I said. “That wouldn’t be right.”

She sighed as she nodded before she walked toward him, making him call her back.

“Can I go now?” I asked.

“No.” My mom said. “You still have a fever.”

“I feel fine.” I said as a doctor came into the room with a thermometer, then put it in my ear.

“Not anymore it seems.” He said after it beeped.

“Please be careful out there.” She said. “You have a baby to protect now.”

“I can do that just fine.” I said. “I now have an important piece of the puzzle on why Abel is after me and why I am different now. Anyone want to battle the first human Pokemon hybrid so she can figure out what she can do?”

“Honey you’re pregnant and I want to be a grandma.” My mom growled, making me giggle.

“I was playing mom.” I said with a smile.

She shook her head as she sighed, then I pulled her to me before I hugged her, making her hug me back.

“I love you mom.” I said.

“I know honey and I do to.” She said as I grabbed her hand and placed it on my belly, making her smile as she felt around, then kissed it.

“Please keep her safe guys.” She said. “I don’t know if my heart can handle anymore kidnappings.”

“I know what you mean.” I mumbled. “That's my third time I was kidnapped.”

“Third?” Mitch yelped, making me look to him.

“Never mind.” I said, then reach for Morphie, but Mitch grabbed me, making me look at him.

“My turn.” He said, making me sigh as I took over, then I picked up Luka and kissed him before putting him on my shoulder.

I picked up myself and passed me to Striker.

“Please be careful with her or I’ll be pissed if she lost her daughter from anyone of you mishandling her.” My mom said, making him nod before he cradled me.

“Let me in.” Mitch said.

“Nope.” I said. “You don’t want to see what I when through.”

“Yes I do.” He said. “You are my girl and I always want to know how bad it is in order to prepare myself to protect you.”

“Trust me, I can do that just fine now.” I said as I left the hospital.

“Show me.” He said.

“No don’t show...” My mom started to say before I put my hand up as a white fireball formed in front of it, making her mouth drop open as I smiled, then shot the orb at an abandoned car hull. On impact, a white puff of flame wrap around it before melting it into goo.

“Was that your version of Ember?” Mitch yelped.

“Don’t know, but it can be.” I said with a grin. “I think I did bulldozer at the lab causing it to collapse and winning my freedom.”

“Go on.” Mitch said.

“Nope, I spilled too much already.” I said, making anger fill him before I sighed.

“No don’t leave.” He yelped.

“Then drop it.” I said.

He sighed as my mom’s face fill with worry.

“Now where am I going next?” I asked before I spotted a market.

“Our food is fine.” He said. “No our liquids aren’t fine.”

My mom smiled.

“You need to make sure she is hydrated and has snacks every few hours or her energy will plummet.” She said

“Okay.” He said. “Anything else? I have no idea what to do.”

“I know.” She said. “I was the same way and had to learn quickly.”

A Meowth came running to me, making me crouch down.

“Milady, can you do me a favor?” She asked as I rubbed her ears with a smile.

“Of course.” I thought.

“Can I battle your Riolu and keep the pokedollars that I create to get something special for my trainer?”

I pulled out my Pokedex.

“Level.” I said.

“Ten.” It said, making me move it to Luka.

“Level and moves.” I said.

“Five.” It said. “Bite, Endure, Foresight and Quick Attack.”

“Not for long.” I said as I pulled out my Technical machines before tapping him.

“Forget Quick Attack, Endure, and Foresight.” I said

“Done, he forgot Quick attack, Endure and foresight to learn Poison Jab, Earthquake and Low Sweep.”

“Okay now do you...” I started to ask before Luka jumped off my shoulder and readied himself.

“Interesting.” I thought, making him smile as he looked at me. “Okay, that makes thing easier now that I know you can read my thoughts without me directing them to you.”

“Okay ready when you are Meowth.” I said.

She threw a punch, hitting Luka with her speed catching him off guard as coins flew everywhere.

“Low sweep, then poison jab.” I thought, making him smile as he took her legs out before a purple glow formed around his paw, then he smashed it it into her, making her gasp as she was poisoned.

“God, bad feeling.” She moaned.

“Is this your first time being poisoned?” I asked.

“Yes.” She moaned before she passed out.

“Damn, I wasn’t expecting that combo to take her down so quick.” I said as I sent a pulse at them both, making them gasp before she looked at him.

“Damn, you are a strong baby.” She said, making him smile.

“What is your nature honey?” I thought. “You seem to have a Quiet nature.”

“Sorry.” He thought. “I just have nothing to say at the moment. I’ll speak up if that's what you want.”

“No it’s fine honey.” I said, then looked to Meowth. “Sorry if you didn’t get enough.”

I gathered the coin up before moving it to her, making her start counting it.

“Just a few coins off.” She whined.

“Give her some.” Mitch thought, making me pull it out and move it to her.

“Thank you, milady.” She said.

“How do people know who I am when I am not in my body?” I asked.

“Your glowing is transferred to your host’s body.” Entei said.

“Oh okay.” I said. “I think I need another nap.”

“We just got you back.” Mitch whined.

“Sorry.” I said as I gave him control, making him fall to the ground before I giggled and fell asleep.


	23. Nearly defeated once again

I woke up from pleasure filling Mitch, making me open my eyes to see I was in a Pokecenter as Clefairy fucked him with pure pleasure as she had her eyes closed.

“Get ready.” Mitch moaned as he grabbed her as she opened her eyes with excitement, then he came in her.

“I went to my body before he gasped as he looked to me while I sat up, then looked to myself to see I was still dressed for a change, then I placed my hands on my belly before taking over my baby.

“What just happened?” Mitch yelped. “Who did she just take over?”

I smile as I looked my baby’s hand to see it looked normal, then looked to her body to see it was also normal.

“Really, she can take over her baby?” Mew asked.

“Why?” Mitch asked.

“To see if it’s a Pokemon or human.” I thought. “So far it's human, but I don’t know how much human when it comes to powers.”

I went to my body, then took over Mew as she held her paw to me before she smiled. I floated to the door as an image of eating a meal filled her head.

“No you don’t have to leave for that.” She said. “I wish to share the experience with you.”

She floated to Joy, making her smile before she reached out to her. Mew moved closer before she pulled her into a cradle and gave her a full body massage, making her moan as she pushed into her hand.

“My trainer is with me and I wish to eat with her.” She said.

“Okay what would you like?” She asked.

“I think she’s craving lemons.” She said. “I felt the craving slam into me when she merged but not take over. Still don’t know how she learn that though.”

“I don’t know how to explain it.” I said. “I think it’s like a take over, but I’m in the back seat instead of you.”

“Wait do you feel like you are in a void...” She stared to say, then thought about a void. “No not a void, um… Damn it I don’t know the word for it.”

“I feel fine.” I said “I feel as if I’m a puppet as you control me. I don’t feel trapped.”

She nodded before looked to Joy as she stared at her in concern.

“Why that face?” Mew asked.

“Why is she not taking control anymore?” She asked.

“I don’t feel like it.” I said. “She still feels me and that’s good enough. Or am I wrong?”

“No you aren’t.” She said. “I feel you, just altered a little since I don’t feel restrained. Yeah, that’s the word I was wanting.”

“Nope, not what I feel.” I said. “I feel as if am in a warm blanket.

She nodded as Joy smiled.

“So i have to think lemons.” Joy said as she thought about it. “I don’t know any recipes for that.”

“I do.” I said, then took over Mew’s arm and gave her a recipe for my lemon candy.

“Wait you can take over a part of me and not the whole body now?” Mew asked.

“Just learned it.” I said as I gave her arm back.

Joy let Mew go before leaping the counter, making me float to her spot.

“What are you doing?” Chancy asked, then transformed into Joy.

“Wait how did you do that?” Mew yelped. “I don’t have transform as my ability anymore since I made it into a trinket.”

“Not too loud please.” I said.

“Sorry.” She said as she glanced around to see the place was nearly empty.

“Do you know how to work it?” Joy asked with a small smile.

“I think so.” I said, making her smile as she nodded and leave to the kitchen.

“Your answer please.” Mew said.

“Don’t know how to explain it.” I said. “Its like I can remember what you forgot. When I was Ditto, I was able to change into what ever I seen before, then make the skill set I like best to go with it. I was able to change it too.”

“Okay, that went over my head on how it works.” She said, making me giggle.

A man came into the room before holding out his Pokeball, making me take it and put it on the machine as Chancy watched me, then she smiled as I activated it before looking forward. Once the ding sounded, I gave it back to him.

“Thanks Joy.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” Mew said as he walked away. “I don’t know why, but being joy is fun. I think I might want Maggie to do this more often for me when Joy needs a break.”

Chancy smiled.

“I see it don’t take much to satisfy you.” I said.

“Not with you involved it seems.” She said.

A few minutes later, Joy came back.

“Scoot.” She said, making me change into Mitch and fly to my room, then walked in to see him sleep with Clefairy still making love with him.

“Really Ditto?” I growled. “That’s my Clefairy.”

“Mitch looked at me in disbelief before he grabbed his ball before confusion filled his face, making Mew bust out laughing.

“Sorry Maggie, I couldn’t hold it.” She said.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Mew.” She said as I changed back into her form, then went to my body.

“Come on don’t leave me.” She whined.

“I’m sorry.” I said. “I feel restless.”

I floated out of bed, then walked out of the room as she stared at me before Entei stood up and ran to me, making me look to him to see him wanting to guard me. I looked forward, then left the room before looked at Joy as she typed on the computer. She looked at me as she saw Entei’s shadow move over her.

“Your team is out doing their thing.” She said, making me nod as I went outside. “Please pack me some of those candies when you give it to Mew.”

She nodded, then I walked outside before shooting a wide beam into the sky.

“coming.” Storm’s thought filled my head.

“No need to rush.” I thought. “Finish up what you are doing guys.”

I looked to my Pokeballs on my belt, then noticed one was occupied, making me send the Pokemon out to see it was Luka.

“Why are you in your ball?” I asked.

“I was bored and didn’t want to make you worry when I wander.” He said as I pulled him to me.

“Then I will give you my love while I try to make you not bored.” I said as I climb on Entei before taking Luka over.

“Now, while she’s not in her body.” James said, making me look to him to see him holding a contraption that I never seen before as a net was flying at Entei.

I sighed as I made a barrier float in front of it, stopping the net, then I charged at them. James chuckled.

“You’re joking right?” He asked, then pulled out his Pokeball before throwing it. “Come out Mareanie and show this baby who he thinks he can best with Sludge Wave.”

Mareanie appeared in front of me before she shot a beam of sludge, making my barrier take it before I bit her. She screamed in pain before I sent her flying with poison jab, then I felt a major boost as everything started to glow bright. After I changed into Lucario, I noticed he was trying to learn a crap load of moves, making me only allow Aura sphere since the others were useless to me or not powerful enough when he’s on his own. Then Low Sweep faded from my mind.

“Damn, what a boost.” Luka yelped, making James looked to his Pokemon in worry.

“Not possible.” He yelped, making me giggle, then started to charge the Sphere. “Surrender or suffer the consequences.”

“She’s controlling him.” Jessie yelped. “That’s not what Aura Sphere is supposed to look like!”

Several cops surrounded them, making them look at them before the cops raised their guns as they stared at them in anger.

“Surrender now James and Jessie.” Jenny growled. “We will not hesitate to fire if you resist.”

“No don’t kill them.” I thought, making James looked at me in disbelief.

“They have major bounties over their heads.” She said. “We aren’t messing around with them anymore.”

“Then I am not going to stick around to watch you taking out life that I’m trying to preserve.” I thought as I dispelled my Aura Sphere and started to walk to my team. “I don’t like killing and I only disable my targets.”

Once I got to my team that was now gathering, I noticed several people staring at me with a small smile, then I looked to Mitch.

“Where are we?” I asked, making him stare at me for a second.

“Sorry, I caught only half of that.” He said. “Dog’s are kinda hard.”

I giggled with Entei.

“We are Celadon City.” Entei said. “Your fiance wanted to make sure we had everything for you and your baby in this city’s supermarket.”

“Okay, how bad am I with cash now?” I asked.

“I didn’t touch it.” Mitch said.

“But we did.” Striker said nervously. “And she’s broke now.”

“It’s fine, I should expect that after a month.” I said.

“Um...” Mitch said as he struggled to keep up on that one, making me giggle.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said.

“Worry about what?” He asked, making me giggle, then wave my paw as I started walking to a Gym.

Once I got there, I spotted a thorny bush that was in Ash’s memories, making me sigh as I didn’t want to deal with this Cut thing. I put my paws to my side and started to form an Aura sphere.

“That won't help you.” A man said as he watched me from his food stand while several of his customers stared just as I sent out the orb, making the bush incinerate instantly. “Holy crap!”

I chuckled softly as I walked through the path and to the front door of the building.

Once I stepped up to the door, I tested the door to see it was locked, then I sensed a strange feeling.

“That means someone is watching us in a hidden area.” Luka thought, making me look around to see my target behind a bush as she watered them.

“Does this mean I get to pass up your friends Ericka?” I asked.

She smiled as she shook her head before going back to her work.

“Give me a second cutie.” She said.

Once she was finished, she came to me, then unlocked the door before she stared at me in discomfort.

“Ignore my mother’s presence.” Luka said. “It’s not my true power.”

She looked to my body in nervousness, then took a deep breath as she looked back to me.

“He will not be joining and will be used as my Pokemon's Commander.” I said. “He’s too under leveled.”

She nodded as she stepped in, then we followed her to the back of the room as several plants of all kinds flooded the place just like Ash remembered it, but there were no trainers in the building.

“So I did pass up your friends.” I said with a smile as she turned to me, making her giggle.

“Yes, they are out for lunch.” She said. “Why don’t you like battling?”

“I didn’t say that.” I said. “I just don’t want my team tired before they get to you.”

She smiled as she nodded. I put my paw up, making my body float to me before standing next to me with a puppet like posture.

“Entei, you are first.” I said. “Show me your power that I sense has gotten stronger since my kidnapping.”

“Thanks honey.” He said as she stared in disbelief before putting her professional face on and called out her Pokemon.

“You’re first, Vileplume.” She said. “Show this beast whos boss.”

Entei chuckled as she came out.

“Not likely if she feels this under leveled.” He said, making her smile weakly.

“She’s not under leveled.” She said. “She is just where I need her to be.”

“Flame Charge.” I thought.

“Thanks for thinking it instead of saying it.” She said. “I can’t focus on both of you. Counter with sleep powder.”

Flames burst over Entei just before he nearly teleported to his target, making them gasp and take him down to the ground before receiving a speed boost from the move.

“Damn, did you max out your speed when I was away?” I thought with a giggle.

“To the best I can, yes.” He said with a smile. “Is that a like?”

“Indeed.” I thought with a smile, making Ericka smile as she saw his love fill his face while he looked at his target that was staring at him in fear but not on her feet.

“Are you down?” Ericka asked.

She looked at him, then whined.

“I don’t wish to face that kind of speed.” Vileplume whined.

“Then, come back and fight later.” She said as she called her back before sending out another Pokeball. “Come out and one shot this pup with Earthquake Cradily.”

“Damn it, she isn’t following Ash’s memories either and took away your advantage with that Rock side along with the grass side for your Bulldoze. I thought with a whine, making her smile.

“How is he by the way?” She asked.

“I’m good.” Ash said.

I look to him to see he was watching in a corner and out of the way while several grass Type Pokemon rubbed their bodies too him as he tried to keep up with his end of the affection.

“Good to see you again.” She said with a smile. “Thank you for visiting, my Pokemon missed you so much as you can see.”

“Yeah I see.” He said with a chuckle. “Please continue.”

I looked forward.

“Use…” I started to say then paused to think of my strategy, making him look at me in worry, then smiled when he noticed me thinking. “Flame Charge, make it to where they can never hit you by charging up more of that speed.”

He grinned and looked forward before flying at Cradily with his blur, but he didn’t go flying.

“The hell.” I said as he took a bite of Leftovers. “How didn’t that thing become a bird and learn to fly? and that item is so cheap.”

My team chuckled as she smiled.

“His ability is Suction Cup.” She said. “It prevents him from being forced out with a move like whirlwind or in this case sent flying.”

“Okay, I guess that don’t matter.” I said, making her smile.

“Now, use your Earthquake.” She said, making me take a deep breath as the ground opened up around Entei, but he smiled as he started to dancing and leaping around the cracks while staring at me.

“Show off.” I said with a giggle, making him chuckle as Ericka stared in disbelief.

“How is that possible?” She asked.

“Anything is possible with her team.” Ash said. “I have no idea how she does it though.”

“That wasn’t my doing.” I thought. “I was expecting him to be one shotted again.”

“No Never again.” Entei growled as his smile faded to frustration. “I didn’t like that worry from you.”

Ericka smiled.

“Brine.” She said, making Entei look back to just as he was pelted with a shower of water, sending him flying to the ground.

“Damn it.” He whined. “Had open my fat mouth and jinx it.”

Ericka giggled as I sent a pulse to him, making him come to me with disappointment on his face. I grabbed him as he got to me, making him look at me.

“Just work on your Special Defense now that you got your speed to my liking.”

He smiled weakly as he nodded before I kissed him, then looked back.

“My turn.” Ribbon’s said as he ran passed me, making me smile as I looked to Ericka as she fell in love with him.

“Oh my god, can I please hold him after this battle?” She asked.

“Of course.” I thought with a smile. “But first I need to defeat you. Iron Tail.”

“Counter with Confuse Ray.” She said.

“Great.” I thought with a whine, making her smile. “You saw how effective it was against me didn’t you?”

She giggled as she nodded while Ribbons smashed his tail into Cradily, making him start panting.

“Good work.” I thought, “Now find a way to not get...”

My thoughts faded as I noticed I was too late while the rays made him start staggering.

“Damn it.” I thought as I reached into my bag before pulling out a Persim Berry, then threw it. “open your mouth and catch.”

He looked at me as he opened his mouth, then watch as the berry got jammed into his mouth before his face filled with disbelief from it being too big for his mouth. Ericka busted out laughing from his face as I smiled.

“Sorry about that.” I thought.

“It’s fine.” He said with a smile as he started to eat it, making his staggering fade, then I watched as Cradily took a bite of the food.

“Ingrain, make that move harder to take you down.” She said, making vines come out of his feet before green bubbles and light came out of the ground, then his exhaustion fade slightly.

He took another bite, making it go away completely.

“Not good.” I whined. “So wish I had a Pokemon with thief. But I don’t since I don’t like thieves.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Iron tail, try to find a weak spot.” I thought, making Ribbons took off running to him.

“Confuse Ray.” She said.

“Seriously.” I thought with a whine, making her giggle as she nodded with a grin.

Once Ribbons hit, Cradily moaned as he nearly fell flat, then came back up with exhaustion on his face. The ingrain effects took away his exhaustion before he took bite.

“Damn it!” I growled. “That freaking combo of healing is terrible.”

Ash giggled as she grinned before the rays came down on Ribbons.

“Damn it.” I thought. “Come back buddy, we aren’t getting anywhere with your current level.”

“Okay.” He said as he staggered to me.

Once he got to me I picked him up and hugged him.

“good try, I think we might lose this one.” I said softly.

“No don’t say that.” He said. “Storm can do it.”

I looked to her, then back to him.

“I don't wish to see her get swallowed up.” I said.

“I’m with him, I think I can do it.” Storm said.

“Then do so with Iron Tail.” I said, making her fly out to the battlefield before I set Ribbon’s down and watched Ribbons smack her tail into Cradily like a bat, making him moan as he fell back, but got back up.

“Damn it!” I roared once his health became full again, making Ericka giggle. “Take her out with Earthquake.”

I whined with a whimper as Storm stared at me in worry before getting grounded up and spat out. She moaned as she struggled to stand making me sigh.

“Your done.” I thought and sent her a pulse before she floated to me. “Striker your turn.”

He ran out as I took a deep breath.

“Brave Bird.” I thought.

“Quick, earthquake.” She yelped just as Striker took flight and smashed into him, making him roar out as he flew back and didn’t get back up.

“What just happened!” I yelped as Ericka stared at him in disbelief.

“Critical.” Cradily moaned.

“Thank god.” I moaned and sent a pulse at him. “Thank you for giving me a scare there Cradily.”

“You’re welcome.” He said with a chuckle, making Ericka smile before putting him in a one arm hug.

“Good work, you made easy work for us.” She said.

“Don’t be so sure.” I thought. “I might have lost everyone if he didn’t get that critical, but I doubt you will win against my trump card with him, but your other five teammate would have done the job if I didn’t get him down.”

“She looked at me in disbelief.

“How?” She asked.

“I can see through clothes.” I said, making her face filled with nervousness as she covered herself,, then I giggled. “No, not like that. It’s like an X-ray machine. I can only see your items and Pokeballs as darken objects, but I can’t see your bones or anything. Just your items.”

“Oh okay, thank goodness.” She said, making me giggle, then pulled out her next Pokemon. “Come out and do your best Exeggutor."

“Ah, something I know well.” I thought. “I love this Pokemon.”

“Brave Bird again.” I said.

“Hypnosis.” She said. “Don’t let him hit you.”

Striker flew toward Exeggutor, but he leaped out of the way with a roll to his feet, making Striker smash into Ericka.

I gasped as she was sent flying to the ground.

“I’m okay.” She moaned as Striker stared at her in panic. “Not the first time.”

She stood up, making me send a pulse at her before she moaned in pain as she stared at me in worry.

“What was that?” She asked. “I thought that was an energy thing, not something that can hurt.”

“He broke a bone.” I thought. “It’s my Healing Pulse.”

“Sorry about that.” Striker whined.

“It’s okay honey.” She said with a small smile. “She fixed it and I don’t feel anymore pain.”

“You are getting sleepy.” Exeggutor said as he got in front of striker while psychic pulses shot from his face. “When I count to three you will be asleep. One, two, three.”

Striker staggered back before his head became limp as his eyes closed.

“Damn it.” I whined as I got ready to call him back.

“Not so fast.” She giggled. “Do it, Dream eater before she calls him back.

“Damn it!” I whined just as he was taken out. “Why did have to face that damn combo again.”

She giggled as I sent a pulse to striker, making him walk to me.

“You did good taking out the tank.” I said, making him smile as she giggled.

“Okay Shade, your turn.” I thought, making him run out. “Shadow Ball.”

“Psychic.” She said.

“Fuck!” I growled, making her giggle just as the ball struck Exeggutor, taking him down, then sighed in relief as he didn’t get up. “Oh thank god.”

She smiled as I sent a pulse at him, making him stand up and walked to her before hugging her.

“Good work.” She said. “We are making her panic now.”

“Not really.” I thought. “Just worried about my outcome for this battle.”

“My comment stays the same.” She said as she bit her lip, making Exeggutor chuckle as I stared at her in frustration, then tossed out her next Pokemon. “Come out Tangrowth.”

“Okay, I’m not very familiar with this one.” I thought.

“I can do it.” Shade said.

“Okay, then use your Psychic Shadow Ball combo.” I said. “I’m not letting this battle slip through my fingers.”

Ericka smiled as he started to make him float before her smile faded, then watch as her Pokemon took the ball, sending Tangrowth flying.

“Are you okay?” She asked, but he didn’t get up.

“Damn good shot.” I thought with excitement, then sent a pulse.

“Fuck!” He roared.

“Calm Sweetie.” She said with a giggle. “We still have a chance.”

He stood up before moping to her and tapped his ball, making her sigh as she shook her head.

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“It’s fine.” She said, then pulled out the next Pokemon. “He’ll get over it. Come out Venusaur.”

Once he appeared he looked at Shade.

“Earthquake.” She said.

“Damn it with that move.” I whined. “Dance around it like you did last time, then take him out with Psychic.”

The ground opened under him, making him gasp as he leaped forward to a platform that was starting to roll into the ground before leaping to a more stable ground, then to another before the ground stopped shaking.

“Damn, thanks for that.” Ash said. “I get how he does that now. Did you get that Pikachu?”

“Yep.” Pikachu said with a smile. “Locked in my noggin and not coming out.”

I smiled, then watch Shade lift Venusaur before sending him flying into a wall. He moaned before slowly getting up.

“No, stay down!” I growled, making my team giggle. “Psychic, I don’t care if he’s not getting up, just make sure.”

Ash giggled as Venusaur was sent flying, making him not get up this time.

“Thank you.” I said.

“Damn you’re a lot more aggressive then what I saw on TV.” She said.

“That’s because I’m part Pokemon now.” I thought, making her nod with confusion.

“Okay, I don't want to think about that.” She said as she pulled out a ball, then sent it out. “Take him down with Hypnosis.”

“No not happening.” I thought as Vileplume came. “Oh never mind, She can’t learn Dream Eater.”

She giggled as Vileplume started to use Hypnosis, making Shade face scrunch up as he struggled to resist the move, then his eyes fell shut as his face soften.

“Damn it.” I thought, then looked into my bag to see I had nothing I could counter this. “Someone remind me to get some medication to counter this crap.”

“You can’t your're broke.” Mitch said.

“Crap, I really hope I don’t lose.” I thought.

“It’s okay honey.” She said. “I don’t mind not getting paid. I know it’s not your fault if you were kidnapped again.”

I nodded as I took a deep breath.

“Synthesis your way back to full, then take him out with Solar Beam.” She said.

“Right.” She said as she started to glow twice, then Shade woke up.

“Psychic quick!” I yelped “She’s healing herself.

“Too late, I’m at full.” She said, then ate a red leaf.

“Wait what was that?” I asked.

“Power Herb.” Entei said. “It makes it to where she can use solar beam instantly.

“Crap, double time.” I thought, making Shade lift her up before she whined then pointed her head down before sending out the beam, making Shade take the hit as he stared out in disbelief.

Shade’s power faded, making her fall to the ground and didn’t get up before I looked to Shade to see him face down.

“interesting.” I thought. “Haven’t got a draw before.”

“Yes they are rare.” She said with a smile before I sent a pulse out with both hands.

“Ribbon’s try again.” I said.

“Okay.” He said as he ran out with excitement.

“Okay last but not least.” She said as he tossed her ball. “Use Sheer Cold after you send down your hail and hope we can hit.”

A tree looking Pokemon I never seen before came out.

“The hell is that?” I thought as grabbed my Pokedex.

“Abomasnow, the Forest Tree Pokemon and he is level seventy-nine with a Grass Ice type.” It said. “It blankets wide areas in snow by whipping up blizzards. It is also known as “The Ice Monster”.

“Okay, that don’t sound good.” I thought.

“I think I can do it.” Ribbon said. “I’m not far off from his level.”

“Excuse me.” I thought in disbelief as I moved it over him before he sighed.

“I lied.” He whined. “Please let me try.”

“You don’t need to lie to me honey.” I thought with a whine. “Remember, my Pokemon rule me and I will allow anything if it’s what you want.”

He sighed as he nodded with shame, then looked forward just as a storm cloud that rotated above us, making it become nippy with the freezing wind.

“What is that move?” I thought.

“It's not a move, but his Snow Warning Ability.” Entei said just as hail started to fly everywhere.

“Some one keep me warm.” I thought while I shielded myself from the hail with a barrier, then put one around Ericka as she put her hand up to block it. “I'm not exactly dressed for this. I need to get more warmer clothes now that it's going to be winter soon.”

Ericka’s mouth dropped open as she touched the wall. Striker grabbed me and cradled me in his arms while rubbing his arms around my body to create friction with his fur.

“Just don’t make my hair stand on end with static.” I thought with a smile, making Ericka giggle as he smiled.

“Iron Tail.” I said.

Ribbon ran to Abomasnow as his tail turned to steel, then he leaped up, but Abomasnow smacked him away with his arm, sending him to the ground and didn’t get up while Abomasnow moaned from a recoil.

“The fuck was that move!” I yelped.

“Wood hammer.” Entei said. “It the fifth strongest Grass move and has a tie with a few others.”

I sighed as I sent a pulse at him.

“so wish I was ready for this power.” I whined as Ribbons came to me with disappointment. "No go to her for your affection."

Ericka smile with him as he walked to her, making her pick him up and give him rub on the cheeks, ears and body.

I looked back to see Mew wasn’t with us.

“Really Mew, get out of your ball when we are in battle.” I growled. “You aren’t on the sidelines yet, not until Luka is strong enough to fight on his own.”

She came out of the ball with excitement on her face before she flew to the battle field While Ericka stared in shock.

“Please don’t be my mom and make me ask if you are offering your services.” I thought, making Ash bust out laughing before she closed her mouth with a cherry for a face, then started stroking Ribbons body like a Persian, making him smile before flipping over to get his belly stroked.

“Sheer Cold.” She said.

“Oh crap.” I said. “Aura Sphere.”

Everything started to freeze as mew started to charge up her orb, then stared at the ice nervously as it came at her, but it just stop as it got to her.

“Damn, so close.” Ericka whined. “Again after you dodge that ball.

Mew shot the orb and didn’t give him anytime to move, making her fly back.

“Yes!” I yelped as I ran toward her but froze as he got back up with exhaustion on his face. “Not fucking possible.”

Ericka busted out laughing as she pulled out a camera and took a picture of my face.

“She’s Level one hundred.” I said as I fell back. “Another. Quickly.”

She started to charge up just as the ice started to come at her again. Mew whined just as ice started to crawl over her then she sent her ball before she was frozen solid, making me watch the ball as it hit Abomasnow, taking him down and he didn’t get up.

“Um, who won?” I asked.

“You did sweetie.” She said with a smile. “I always take the defeat in a draw. I can’t stand seeing the trainers disappointment for taking the win with that close of a battle.”

I grabbed Mew’s ball and called her back since she didn’t thaw while Ribbons ran to me.

“Good work girlfriend.” I said. “I’ll get you warmed up as soon as I can.”

“Wait, you can’t cure status effects?” She asked as she walked to me while fishing out my rewards from her fanny pack.

“No I can’t.” I said. “I know it’s healing pulse, but some reason It don’t cure the status effects. I don’t quite know why.”

She nodded as she gave me my reward and smiled.

“good battle and thank you for telling me that I can stand up to a goddess.” She said.

“No you can’t.” I said.

“Well, not thee goddess, but her team.” She said nervously, making me smile, then took my reward to see she gave me twelve thousand.

“Wait, I defeated a level one hundred?” I asked, making her smile as she nodded. “With that combo of your Gangar.”

I looked at Shade in disbelief.

“What Level are you buddy?’ I asked, making him Grin.

“One hundred.” He said.

“My god, you just became my primary trump card once Mew goes to the Sidelines.”

“Why don’t you let her be on the primary?” Ericka asked.

“She’s way over powered for being a legendary.” I said.

“And yet, I just defeated her.” She said.

“I’ll think about it.” I said with a sigh. “I really don’t wish to pick favorites.”

She smiled as she nodded, then I put the badge on my strap before putting it on Luka’s back.

“Oh, the Machine is Mega Drain by the way.” She said, making me nod before I put it in my bag, then took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.


	24. Stopping terror at meal time

“I really need to train you quickly son.” I thought. “This isn’t going to get any easier.”

“It’s fine mom.” He said as I opened my eyes. “I’m in no hurry to being up on the front line if I get to be your vessel while you command them.”

I smiled with Ericka, then nodded.

“Okay to the Center guys.” I said. “I need my girlfriend out of her ball and not an ice cube.”

Once we got there, Joy looked at me, then to my backpack strap that was before she smiled.

“congrats.” She said

“Near disaster with my draw.” I thought, making Ericka giggle behind me before I looked back to see her holding her team. “They don’t need that if I heal them from a faint.”

“Oh, okay.” She said, then walked out of the Center.

I turned to Joy again as she smiled before I held up Mew’s ball. She took it and put it in the machine.

“Seriously!” She yelped.

“Yeah.” I thought with a sigh, making her look at me before she giggle from my face. “You hungry, I have bean and cheese enchiladas cooking and should be done any minute.”

I moaned as I nodded, making her smile. Once the ding sounded, Mew came out of the ball as she gave it to me, then leaped the counter, making me go to my body and take her over before changing her into Joy.

“Thanks.” Mew said with a smile as I went to my body, making Joy stare at her. “Okay my professional face now.”

She put on her serious face, making Chancy giggle.

“She’s not like that.” She said. “She’s calm and joyful.”

Her face turn to small relaxed smile.

“Better.” She said with a giggle. “Damn, that's a cool ability.”

Joy smiled before walking into the kitchen.

I pushed myself from Striker, then headed into the kitchen before grabbing a piece of paper and pen. I started to write down my recipe for my Beef and bean Enchiladas before turning to Joy as she stared at the clock. I placed the page in her hand, making her look down, then read it before smiling.

“Thanks.” She said. “Are you wanting that?”

“No, I don’t eat meat, but nearly all the Pokemon do, so I’m giving you one.” I said.

She smiled as something touched my leg, making me look down to see it was Ditto.

“Can I fuck her as Mitch.” He thought, making me smile and take over before changing into him and went back to my body as joy grabbed me.

“Enjoy.” I said as I looked to Joy's face, making her look to Morphie as he started to strip, then a smile grew on her face as her eyes locked to his dick.

“Thanks sweetie.” She said as she pulled him to a corner as I pushed the door shut. “Ten minutes left honey.”

I nodded as I watch the clock, then joy moaned.

“God, you have some endurance.” She said as I pulled the food out.

“He’s isn’t like that.” I said. “That’s just Morphie’s.”

“Sorry, I can’t seem to do it without her.” He whined.

“it’s okay honey.” She said. “Not everyone can fuck a stranger with full comfort. You can stop if you wish.”

He nodded and pulled out of her before walking to me as he grabbed my ass.

I smiled as I turned to him and hugged him before reaching down, then pulled my panties aside as I pushed him in, making him gasp before he stared to fuck me. Joy smiled as she pulled out a phone and started to record us.

“Much better.” He moaned. “Why can’t I do it with her?”

“I don’t mind honey.” Joy said as he pushed deep and came.

“Thank you.” He moaned before reverting to his shape as he passed out.

I smiled as I picked him up and looked back to the food to see the spatula served the last plate before the plate floated to me.

“Dinner is ready.” I said.

“Sorta.” Joy said. “It’s only Three.”

“Then Dunch is ready.” I said before I thought about it since it didn’t sound right, making her giggle.

“Close enough.” She said as my team came into the kitchen.

“The hell, no stampede?” I yelped, making joy giggle as they smiled.

“We were just outside the door.” Mitch said. “There is a man selling candy out here.”

“What kind?” I asked. “Lemon candy?”

Wooper giggled.

“looks like I got you hooked.” He said.

“Sure did.” I said as James stepped in with a disguise, making me sigh.

“Really James.” I growled.

“How in the hell.” He thought as he stared at me.

“i seen the disguise before.” I thought. “You better not have drugged my friends.”

“No I didn’t.” He thought. “I made this and just trying to make some cash since I think Meowth is dying.”

“What!” I yelped. “Show me.”

“He’s just outside the city.” He said. “On Route 5.”

I flew to Mitch and took over Luka since he already inhaled his food, then flew outside as Mitch grabbed me.

Once I got the Route Five, I spotted Jessie and Meowth as She carried him with worry on her face as Meowth’s Life force was dim.

“Put him down.” I thought, making her gasp as she looked at me, then set him down before backing away.

I sent a pulse at him, making his life force brighten before I sent him another as Meowth gasped.

“Enough!” He yowled, then stood up before running in circles before falling to the ground as he whined. “My head.”

“He’s cured of his Fever.” I thought. “Please get a better job, that might be from the lack of nutrition for his body to fight it.”

“Everyone knows us.” She said.

“Then use your disguise, but only for good please.” I thought. “I really don’t wish to hear you were killed by the police.”

I started walking back to the Center, then spotted my friends as they waited for me just outside. They smiled as they saw me, then siren started to close in.

“Suspect is heading into the city.” A man said beside me, making me look to him to see it was a radio of a cop as he ate a sandwich as he read the newspaper. “Roger, save the Lucario, he’s right behind him.”

The cop looked around in worry as I looked back to see a car racing toward me while several cop gave chase with a large gap and was losing them. I turned to them before I put my paw up, making a the ball of white fire appear in front of me. Roger stared in confusion as I shot it at the car, making the man gasp as he slammed on the breaks just as the fire touched his car and melted everything metal. His chair fell to the ground as he roared in pain and patted the molten goo off him while his tires rolled passed me. As he skidded to a stop in front of me, he looked at me nervously.

“Surrender.” I thought as I made my sparks start surging through my paw.

Roger smiled in amusement as he came up to me while the cars pulled over next to us, then the stunned drivers got out to arrest the man.

“Thanks.” One of them said. “Who are you and what move was that?”

“I am Maggie and I have no name for that move yet since it only melts metal and leaves everything else untouched.” I thought, making them look to my team behind me, then smile.

“Right, thanks.” He said before taking the man to the car as I turned to my team.

I felt a splash of danger, making me put a barrier around everyone near me as I looked back.

“We aren’t finished!” I thought. “Something else is here threatening me.”

The cops looked at me in worry before the man growled as he pulled out a remote, making me send out a bolt, taking the man and cops down.

“Sorry.” I thought. “They will be awake in a few minutes.”

“We know honey.” Roger said as he grabbed the remote and looked at it before worry filled his face. “It’s a bomb trigger.”

He looked to his car’s trunk that was made of plastic on the hall, the walked to it before gasping.

“Oh god, we got thirty seconds to pray to Arceus.” He yelped.

“No need, she’s here to protect you.” I thought, making him look at me with a sigh of relief as I ran the trunk and picked it up before spinning around, then leaped up as I tilted my spin to launch it as hard as I could into the sky.

Once I landed on my feet, everyone was staring at the bomb in shock as it flew about a mile up before a deafening explosion sounded while a ball of fire formed.

“Damn.” Roger said. “What a throw.”

“I wish I can throw like that.” Mitch said as I pulled my Pokedex to me, then hovered it over the man.

“Identify.” I thought.

“Unknown brain waves detected.” It said. “Access denied.”

“Identify.” Mitch said.

“Mart Griffin, Age forty, Six feet, brown hair, blue eyes.” It said. “Last recorded weight four hundred and fifty pounds.”

“Not anymore.” I thought. “Damn, you lost weight.”

The cops chuckled.

“Occupation unknown.” It continued. “Alert subject is wanted in Kalos region for terrorist activity. Calling the police.”

“No need, we got him.” The cop said that put him in the car said, making a laser shine on his badge.

“Acknowledged, standing down.” It said before the cop sighed.

“We owe you honey.” He said just as the cops moaned, then looked around.

“Sorry about that.” I thought.

“it’s okay honey.” One of them moaned. “I need a barf bag soon though.”

everyone chuckled as a man ran to him with a take-out box.

“Thanks.” He moaned as he took it, then hovered his mouth over the box while taking deep breaths.

I turned to my team, then placed my Pokedex in my bag.

“I would like to take that battle now that I’m owed for not winning the contest in Mount Moon.” Entei said, making me look at him to see him staring in discomfort.

“That was optional.” I said with a smile. “It was just motivation to train harder.”

“Then he trains me.” Luka said.

“Okay.” I said.

“No don’t leave, he’ll slaughter me!” He yelped.

“Then that’s up to Entei.” I said.

“Fine.” He said with nervousness.

“I will be using his moves.” I said as I pulled off my bag and made it float in place with a barrier around it.

“Still don’t make me feel any better since I know they are at my goddess's power level.” He said, making me grin. “No I will not back down since he needs the training.”

He took a deep breath before leaping down the sidewalk and stared at me.

“You first.” I thought.

He smiled weakly before sending a shadow ball at me, making me roundhouse kick it back at him, but he leaped out of the way.

“I keep forgetting you can do that.” He whined as he watch it hit a tree before he looked at me.

I threw a jab, sending a the shot of poison at him, making him gasp as he leaped out of the way again.

“Don’t poison me.” he whined.

“As you wish.” I thought and ran toward him, making him stomp on the ground just as the ground open up under me before I run right into the crack.

“Oh goddess, I’m so sorry.” He whined as I felt the ground grind into my body, making pain fill it before it spit me out, then I fell to a knee as I panted in exhaustion while he stared in worry.

“Wasn’t expecting it to open that quick.” I thought with a nervous smile, making him smile weakly before I stood up.

“Not possible.” Luka yelped. “How did I survive that?”

“That would be my energy taking over to keep you up honey.” I said, then leaped up to Entei and bit him, making him roar out before spinning me off him to send a Shadow Ball at me.

I rolled out of the way before getting to my feet, then ran up to him and preformed a Low sweep, taking him down with a yelp before I felt the boost as he moaned.

“I can’t believe I almost won against my goddess.” He moaned as I pulled my bag to me, then put it on.

“Don’t build your ego with that.” I said, making everyone chuckle. “That won’t happen again now that I experienced it.”

I sent him a pulse, then one to Luka before going my body to see Machoke was having sex with me in an alley while he French kissed me with his eye closed in pure pleasure, making me smile as I kissed him back.

He gasped as he opened his eyes.

“You’re fine.” I said. “You’re not hurting me. Does Mitch know I’m with you?”

He nodded as he smiled and returned to it as I closed my eyes. A second later, he stopped kissing me before he leaned back as he fucked me slower, while something touched my lips as a smell of a human pussy filled the air. I open my eyes to see Agatha had her panties off while she held up her skirt and trying to get me to eat her while her Persian bit her lip with Machoke.

“Please.” She said with a beg on her face. “I want my first human friend to have sex with me.”

“I'm not human.” I said.

“Don’t care if your only half human.” She said. “I wish to be best of friends and make love to each other.”

I sighed and started to eat her out, making her gasp as she leaned into me.

“Oh god, you got to try this Pearl.” She moaned. “She’s really good.”

“Interesting name.” I thought as I looked to Persian’s pearl white fur while she smiled. “It’s suits her perfectly.”

Machoke moaned while cumming in me, making Pearl look to him.

“Save some of that for me please.” Agatha moaned.

“You can clean me out.” I thought as she started to grunt while her face filled with discomfort, then she came, making Pearl push my head out of the way before she started to lick her clean.

“Hay that’s rude.” Agatha growled.

“It’s fine.” I said as Machoke pulled out of me. “I’m ready to be cleaned.”

She looked back, then smiled before moving to my slit and stared at it in curiosity while Meowth followed her pussy to start eating her out again. I smiled as I could see this was her first time seeing another woman up close.

She pushed a hand in me, making me gasp as my head fell back, then she started feel my back wall. I moaned as she scraped out the cum and ate it while she put her other hand in me, pushing me closer to the edge as my head started to spin from her pausing again as she pulled out more cum. Once she pulled out the third helping, I moaned with a whimper from being so close.

“Honey, stop pulling out.” Machoke said with a chuckle. “You’re going to drive her nuts with how close she is with her explosion.”

“I’m sorry what?” She said, making Meowth translate in sign before she giggled and started to fist me with both hands. I flew over the edge as she rubbed my wall, making me cum all over her with a long moan.

“The hell!” She whined. “Why did you pee on me?”

“She’s a squirter like the boys when she cums.” Meowth said in sign. “She don’t cream up like you do.”

“Oh.” She said as she stood up and licked her hand’s clean. “Sorry for getting angry. The rest is yours Pearl.”

Pearl ran to me and started to go nuts on my clit, making me gasp and moan as I started to squirm.

“Damn, what are you doing to make her do that.” She asked in disbelief. “You need to do that to me.”

Just as she said that I came again, making my body relax as I closed my eyes while my head spun like crazy.

“Okay enough.” Mitch yelped. “I think you knocked her out.”

He picked me up, making me open my eyes to see him holding back a laugh as he smiled with a cherry for a face, then he pulled my panties over me as he started walking.

“Where to next?” He asked.

“Don’t care.” I thought.

“Fine, I wish to go to the Safari Zone.” He said.

“Okay, um.” I said as I raked Ashes memories.

“It’s in Fuchsia City.” He said, making me nod as I closed my eyes.


	25. Fighting my powerful neighbor

“How about you battle me?” Agatha said.

“no, she can’t battle pregnant.” He said.

“Why do you two keep thinking I want her to fight?” She whined. “I want her Pokemon to fight me.”

“I don’t think she has the energy to fight you.” He said, making her grab my hand and point it to me.

“Then fire a pulse.” She said, making me do so, but nothing happened.

“It seems it don’t work for myself.” I thought. “It only works if I’m controlling someone.”

“Well, I surely felt it.” Mitch moaned, making me giggle before I took him over.

“Fine I’ll just have to control you while I battle.” I said.

“That’s fine.” He said as I looked to my team to see them watching. “Before I choose, who is your first Pokemon?” I asked and pulled out my Pokedex.

“Pearl will be.” She said.

“Yes.” Pearl hissed and ran in front of her, making me hover the Pokedex over her.

“Level.” I said.

“Forty-nine.” It said.

“Not bad.” I said as I moved it to Luka. “Level.”

“Forty-two.” It said, making me smile.

“Okay, you are first.” I said. “Use Aura Sphere, then poison jab when she is down.”

“Kay.” He said with a smile as he ran towards her while he charged up before sending it out and send to her flying into the wall, then jabbing her with a poisoned fist.

She roared out after each blow, then she gasped and started gag once she was poisoned.

“Damn, you got some luck with that poison.” I said, making him smile as Agatha sprayed her with an antidote.

“Thanks mom.” Pearl said as she got up, making her smile as she nodded.

“Do it again.” I said.

“Sorry, not going to happen.” She said as Luka ran to her. “Dig.”

Pearl leaped into the ground just dodging Luka’s kick before she popped out of the same hole and smacked his legs out from under him.

“Now get some spending money on the field with Pay Day.” She said, making me smile as she took out Luka.

“Not bad.” I said. “I wasn’t expecting you to be this experienced.”

“She’s more experienced than you think.” Pearl said. “I am her weakest Pokemon since she don’t like me getting hurt.”

“That’s because you are my first Pokemon as a literal birthday present from day one of my life.” Agatha said. “You are my baby girl.”

I smiled as I nodded and sent a pulse to Luka and pulled him into a hugged him as he stood up.

“Good try honey.” I said, then put him on my shoulders.

“I withdraw her as a loss.” Agatha said. “I will not let her faint from your strong team.”

“Wait, what about Wooper?” Mitch asked.

“You’ll have to wait until she battles you.” I said. “That’s not mine.”

“Come on, your controlling...” He started to say, then sighed. “Never mind, I already know the response to that and don’t wish you to leave yet.”

I giggled as I sent a pulse at her, making Pearl rub against her, then she pulled out a Pokeball.

I looked at the pocket to see she had three more teammates in her pocket.”

“Interesting, how did you learn to see items like that?” Mitch asked.

“Don’t remember when I first used it.” I said.

“Your turn, Rexy.” She said as she threw the ball, revealing a huge red Pokemon that stood over me by three feet.

“What in the world is that?” I yelped, then pulled out my Pokedex and lined it up. “Identify without entry.”

“Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokemon, Current level is seventy and is a Rock Dragon type.” It said.

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting you to be this strong.” I said as I put away my Pokedex. “How long have you been a trainer?”

“I inherited these after my parents died.” She said

“What!” I yelped. “Both of them?”

She nodded.

“Anyone left alive in your family?” I asked, making her shake her head before I sighed. “I’m guessing you want a family like my new sister.”

“No, I’m okay with being an orphan.” She said. “They were great parents, but they made me promise to not grieve for them.”

“How long?” I asked.

“The day you found me unconscious.” She said. “That’s when I first became an official trainer and homeless.”

“What happen to your home?” I asked.

“I sold it for one million.” She said

“Damn.” I said, making her giggle. “I wish I was that rich, then I wouldn’t have to worry about my team starving.”

“I got you covered baby.” Mitch said. “I won’t let that happen and before you say those thoughts, I get a steady income of fifty thousand a month.”

I nodded as I took a deep breath, then looked back to my team.

“Any volunteers to take on this scary beast?” I asked, making Tyrantrum chuckle as everyone hesitated before Entei stepped forward.

“It seems I am going to do it since I’m the only one not afraid of him.” He said.

“We’ll see when he’s coming at you like a train.” She said. “Thrash.”

Tyrantrum charged at him, making him gasp as he was quick, then he leaped out of the way.

“Bulldoze.” I said, making him stomp on the ground, before Tyrantrum fell to the ground from tripping on a crack and moaned.

“Tell me he didn’t take you out.” She whined.

“Nope, not even close.” He said as he got up.

“Oh great.” Entei thought, making me look at him as he stared at him in discomfort. “I see he’s high on health and defense. This will be a tough battle. If only if I had my shadow ball for his weak Special Defense.”

“Come back.” I said. “Shade your turn.”

Entei looked at me in disbelief.

“Fight another turn Entei while you are still full health and let something immune to the move take the attack.” I said. “Don’t argue please.”

He sighed and nodded before walking to my side, making Tyrantrum stare at Shade as he stepped out, then he ran through him before started to stagger from being confused.

“Take advantage of his ineffective move and confusion with Psychic followed by Energy Ball.” I said.

“Hidden power if you can.” She said, making me pull out my Pokedex as Shade made him float, then shot his Ball at him, sending him to the ground.

“What is his Hidden Power type?” I asked.

“Ghost.” It said.

“Shit.” I said, making Agatha bust out laughing with Tyrantrum just as several orbs of light swirled around Tyrantrum and shot at Shade.

He leaped to the ground, but was struck in the face before he flew at me, making me catch him.

“Are you okay?” I asked, but his eyes were closed. “Damn it.”

I made my hands spark before he gasped and opened his eyes before I kissed him.

“Good try buddy.” I said, then sent him down. “Your turn Ribbons, do not let him hit you. He should be a one shot with your Dazzling Gleam.”

“Right.” He said and leaped out before making himself bright.

Tyrantrum roared before he fell to the ground.

“Oh my god, what a boost.” He yelped. “I can learn Last Resort and Psych Up if you wish it. The final that I can moves I can learn on my own by the way.”

My eyes widen in disbelief as I struggled to stay calm.

“Yes please.” I said quickly, but my voice came out with slight panic, making him look at me in worry.

“She’s okay, she just can’t believe you learn that powerful move.” Mitch said with a smile. “Her excitement feel so good too.”

“Not only that, Pixilate makes it twenty percent stronger while turning it it into a Fairy type move.” I said.

“Damn.” He said.

“Replace Dazzling gleam.” I said.

“Done, and the other one.” Ribbons asked with a smile.

“Forget it.” I said. “It’s worthless to me.”

He nodded, then looked forward.

“I didn’t get any of that.” She said.

“That’s good.” I said with a smile. “Let’s hope I can keep my overpower girlfriend in the dark long enough to defeat her.”

She smiled with love in her face.

“Thanks.” She said. “I was hoping to hear that from you. Can you pick up my Tyrantrum?”

Oh sorry, got lost in my partners move that he just learned.” I said, then sent a pulse at him, making him roar out as he stood up, then started to rampage through a brick wall.

“Damn it.” We whined before she called him back.

“I’m so glad that building was abandoned.” Agatha said.

“How do you know that?” I asked.

“Look at the floor.” She said.

I looked to it to see it was covered in dust and rotting away in some spots.

“I just noticed something about your pulse.” Mitch said. “It seems only large Pokemon rampage when awaken.”

“Entei is large.” I said.

“You have to boost me more than that with my self-control to get me to go nuts.” Entei said.

“No like nine feet up.” Mitch said. “The onyx from that stranger before we got to Cerulean City, Brock’s and Jasmine’s Steelix and now him.”

“No, I don’t think so.” I said. “Houndoom and the trio's Meowth did it too as well as her Meowth before she turn to Persian.”

“Hmm, forgot about those events.” He said. “How do we prevent this from happening again.”

“We can’t, now back to the battle please.” Agatha said as she threw the ball. “Come out Smiley.”

A Spiritomb appeared, making my adrenaline skyrocket from the sight of him as spark flew everywhere. Everyone started to float as the ground shattered and started to float with me.

“Call him back!” Mitch yelped, making her call him back. “Calm baby. He's gone now.”

“What happened?” She asked as my sparks started to fade while everything was set on the ground, then I touched her head to give her my memory of her Pokemon trying to suffocate me, making her gasp.

“I’m so sorry.” She said. “He’s not evil. My mom made sure of that. Can I send him out again?”

“I guess.” I said as I backed behind my team. “I will not go near it though.”

She nodded as sent him out, then put up my Pokedex as my heart started to race again.

“Identify.” I said with shaken words. “I must learn about my first enemy that I ever met in my life.”

“Please don’t say that about him.” Agatha whined. “He’s really really nice and comforting to be around.”

“Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokemon, current level is eighty and is a Ghost Dark type.” It said. “It was formed by uniting 108 spirits. It has been bound to the Odd Keystone to keep it from doing any mischief.”

“So trying to kill a four year old isn’t mischief?” I asked.

“It’s keystone was broken, making it able to do as it please.” A man said behind us, making me look at him to see a man in a white lab coat.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Alex, one of Professor Oak’s aide.” He said.

“Why are you here?” I asked, making him held out an envelope to me.

I took it before he walked away, then I looked at it to see it had nothing on it, so I opened it to see a few grand inside with a sticky note. I looked to the note to see it said, 'thank you so much for freeing my Alakazam, this isn't even close to what i feel I owe you, so please allow me to pay you some other way'. I sighed as I put it in my bag.

“Let's get this over with." I said. "Take him out with Last Resort.”

“Seriously, you’re joking, right?” She asked just as Ribbon started to glow as if an orb grew around him, then shot at Spiritomb, making him roar out with a distorted voice as he flew through the wall of the building. “How is that possible! He's a Ghost.”

“Tell me about Pixilate.” I said.

“Pixilate causes all Normal type attacking moves used by the Pokemon to become Fairy type, and increase in power by twenty percent.” My Pokedex said.

“Oh damn, tough cutie.” She said with a smile, making him smile.

“Not only that, I’m now level seventy.” He said. “This battle really did a number on my level.”

“What.” She said. “I hate it when I can only understand Meowth half the time and don’t like forcing her to translate all the time.”

“Good, thanks for telling me and no need to worry about it honey.” I said, making her nod. “Send out your final Pokemon please.”

She stared at me in disbelief.

“Okay, not even going to ask how you know that.” She said, making me giggle before she pulled out the ball, then threw it. “Come out my Knight and run over my opponent like the tank you are.”

A massive green creature came out.

“What’s with you and Pokemon I don’t know anything about?” I whined, making her giggle as I held up the Pokedex

“Identify.” I said.

“Aggron, shiny version and is the Iron Armor Pokemon, Current level is one hundred with a Steel Rock type.” It said. “Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. This Pokemon vigilantly patrols its territory at all times.”

“Um, where is your territory?” I asked, making her smile before pointing to Agatha.

“Well you don’t have to worry about me violating her.” I said.

“Then you have nothing to fear.” She said.

I smiled as I nodded.

“Come back ribbons.” I said “You don’t stand a chance with her.”

“Yeah I know that if I just pissed myself.” He squeaked, making her bust out laughing as I looked at him to see a puddle under him while he stared at her in fear.

Have you met one?” I asked.

“Yes, but not directly.” He said. “It was a random trainer battle while I watch over you in secret.”

He ran to my side before hiding behind my leg.

“I withdraw him as a loss.” I said. “I will not allow him to face her.”

“Okay.” Agatha said with worry in her face. “Sorry to make him do that.”

“It’s fine.” I said then looked back to see Entei staring at at Aggron nervously. “I’m guessing your not wanting to go out there too?”

He looked at me, then sighed.

“I’m sorry, I stand no chance against her.” He said.

“Then I forfeit.” I said.

“No you got me, Storm or Mew left.” Striker said.

“You guys don’t stand a chance.” I said.

“Mew does.” Entei said, then thought. “Aura sphere.”

“Oh that’s right.” I said “Her combo type is extra effective with that move.”

He smiled and nodded.

“Mew come out of your ball and stop hiding in it please.” I said, but she didn’t come out, making me grab her ball to see it was empty.

“Mew!” I thought

“Yes, no need to yell in my mind.” She thought.

“Where are you?” I thought. “You are needed in a battle.”

“Sorry, on my way.” She thought.

“Give her a few.” I said. “She’s doing something without telling me.”

Once she arrived, I turned to her.

“Disappear on me again and you’re grounded.” I growled. “I thought someone stole you.”

“I’m sorry.” She said with as slight whine. “I was um...”

She stopped talking as her eyes looked passed me to Agatha, making me look to her crotch to see cum dripping from her.

“Forgive me.” I said.

“No, I should have told you.” She said before I wiped her off before licking it clean. “Don’t let her take you out if you can help it. She is your level and makes Entei uneasy.”

“I see why.” She said. “She is maxed on defense and attack, but her speed and Special defense is really low and should be no problem for me.”

“Then use Aura Sphere.” I said as I looked to Agatha to see her staring in shock while her mouth was wide open.”

“Are you needing a kiss?” I asked, making everyone giggle as she smiled.

“From your real body sure.” She said. “You’re man isn’t my type.”

I giggled as I shook my head.

“How in the hell did you find a Mew?” She asked. “I thought everyone I asked directions to find you was lying about her.”

“Sorry, she’s my very best girl that is equal to my Raichu.” I said. “I will become a bomb again if anything happens to her.”

“Right, I saw the damage.” She said with worry. “I won’t ask anymore.”

I pulled mew in front of me and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek.

“Good luck.” I said as I let her go, making her smile as she nodded.

“Double Edge.” Agatha said

Mew started to charge up her orb while Knight charged at her, making her move out of the way with ease, then she shot the orb, sending her flying to into the building and took out more of the wall.

Are we trying to take down the building or something?” Agatha asked, making me giggle.

“I think so if that’s the third time we went through that wall.” I said as Knight came out with exhaustion.

“We found her tank, didn’t we?” Agatha asked.

“More like the heavy hitter.” She whined, making Mew giggle with me as Pearl translated before Agatha whined. “Do you wish to surrender?”

“Yeah, I think that’s best.” Knight said as she nodded. “The house can’t take much more.”

I giggled with my team, making Agatha sigh as she walked to me and pulled out my reward.

“Please let me travel with you.” She said. “I wish to learn more about Pokemon and the Goddess of Arceus.”

“Fine.” I said. “But what you learn from me must never be told.”

“I know.” She said as she nodded. “I don’t wish you killed or kidnapped again.”

I went to my body.


	26. A final wish

I opened my eyes and pulled her to me before taking over, making her gasp.

“Calm.” I said. “I would never harm my friends.”

“Sorry.” She said.

“What just happened?” Knight growled. “What did you do to my master!”

She charged at Mitch with rage, making me leap at her, then roundhouse kick her, sending her flying through the house, making some of it collapse as she stood up and stared at me in disbelief.

“Not possible.” She said, making me giggle.

“Don’t attack my husband ever again.” I thought. “I took over your master to Show her what she wishes to learn.”

“Forgive me goddess.” She said. “I didn’t realize that’s what you did.”

“How am I hearing her?” Agatha yelped.

“Only with me in your body.” I said.

“Sounds hot.” She said, making everyone giggle as I smiled, then shook my head.

“Lets go.” I said, then send out each Pokemon before Spiritomb appeared making my heart race.

“Calm.” Agatha said, then she flooded my mind with her memories of him. “See, he’s not evil if he take care of me since I was a baby.”

I took a deep breath, then sent out the rest of her team.

“If you wish to get stronger, let them wander at night and if they don’t like you, then let them walk with you.” I said.

“They all love me.” I said, making me nod before Spiritomb floated closer to me, but I took a step back.

“Please let her get used to you first Smiley.” She said.

“Okay.” He said with a distorted voice.

“Okay, your voice is creepy and will need some time to get used to.” She said.

“Or I can leave your body and you won’t hear him.” I said.

“No, I wish to be with you like this.” She said.

“fine.” I said, then flew into the sky, making her yelp out.

“No way!” She squeaked.

“Sorry only with me.” I said with a smile. “Let’s go get that craving for Pizza cured, shall we.

“What, how did you find out what I was craving before I did?” She asked. "I was trying to figure it out for a month."

“Because I have it all the time.” I said, then looked back to our teams.

“What do you guys want?” I asked.

“Same as last time.” Entei said with a smile. “But I think you’re going to have to double the quantity since it didn’t touch bottom.”

“I can do that now that I got money.” I said, then pulled my money from Mitch's hand.

“No, my treat.” She said. “I just saw how much cash you have left.”

I nodded and moved it to my fanny pack before looking down. Gun fire filled the air, making me look down before spark started to fly around me to see a cop pinned by several cult members.

“God, how do they find me?” I whined, then send down a shower of bolts on all of them before lowering down to the street vendors.

“Do you know if there is a pizza person here?” I asked.

“Down the street two blocks and to the right.” The cop said as he stuffed a few men in the car. “In the white building next to the Supermarket.”

“Thanks.” I said.

“Anything for saving my life from that ambush.” He said as I started walking.

Not even one block away from the cop, several cult members came out running out of an alley and shot darts at my body and team, making a pulse shoot off me as everything slowed.

“How am I activating Celebi's power when I’m not Celebi?” I whined just as Celebi stepped in front of me with disbelief on her face, making excitement fill Agatha.

“What.” I said.

“You really are Arceus.” She said. “I see his soul now.”

“Enough, I’m not ready to think about that.” I said, making her giggle before I grabbed all the needles and stabbed them in the men before taking their guns, then stared at it.

“It’s not as quick as your bolts.” She said.

“Right.” I said. “Just trying to find another way that isn’t so risky.”

I tossed it to the ground before time resumed, making her smile.

“Amazing.” She said as the men stared out in disbelief while reaching for the darts before falling to the ground. “I never thought to see anyone master my ability.”

“I need you to take these men as well sir.” I said.

“Right.” He said with as sigh. “I need more back up, there was way to many of them for the cars we have.”

I pulled Celebi to me, then hugged her.

“What’s this for?” She asked.

“She has accepted the legendaries now.” Agatha said.

“Only if they don’t annoy me.” I said, making Celebi smile as she rubbed her face into my chest with happiness.

Agatha smiled as love filled her.

“Sorry, I only allow her to touch me sweetie.” She said. “Please don’t try to catch me either.”

“I won’t.” She said as I came up to the pizza place.

“Go get what you need.” I said. “I need to start thinking about my team’s moves if they are getting wiped out this quickly. Get me a medium mushroom olive and Pinap berry pizza.”

“Okay.” She said before I went to my body, then took over Celebi before grabbing my Pokedex as I let her in to my life.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” I said. “Now please keep anything that might make someone panic to yourself.”

“Nothing you tell me leaves my mind.” She said, making me nod as I start my research toward my Pokemon and the Pokemon I seen so far before brainstorming strategies.

A slice of pizza moved in front of me, making me push it away.

“Sorry Storm, she's to busy.” Celebi said. “I’ll eat later. No don’t leave so I can eat.”

I pulled my Machines to me, the tapped Storm with one.

“Forget dig.” I said.

“Done, she forgot dig and learn Psychic.” it said. “Have a nice day.”

“why didn’t you tell me you had the option to learn that when you evolved?” I asked.

“Sorry, slipped my mind with all my excitement, then the girl pissing you off made me not want to speak up.” She said.

I sighed as I nodded.

“Me next.” Ribbons said as he ran to me, making me go over him again before pulling out a Machine and tap it to him.

“Forget Return.” I said.

“Done, He forgot Return and learned Facade.” it said. “Have a nice day.”

“Now lets see someone poison you again.” I said.

“That’s for sure.” He said with a smile. “Thanks, than ran away.”

Shade stepped forward.

“Am I still Perfected?” He asked.

“Sadly your not.” I said, then tapped him with a machine. “Forget Thunderbolt.”

“Done, He forgot Thunderbolt and learned Dazzling Gleam.” I said. “Have a nice day.”

“Now you have all your weakness countered since that will take out the dark pretty quickly unlike thunderbolt.” I said, making him smile before walking away.

“Your turn Luka.” Shade said. “I see her staring at your entry.”

He walked to me, making me kiss him before I stared into his eyes.

“I’m having troubles countering one of your weak spots since you can’t learn a Ground types weak spots.” I said. “what is your Ability by the way?”

“Inner Focus.” He said.

“Just like your dad.” I said. “That’s good, now I don’t have to worry about flinching.”

I tapped him with my Machine.

“Forget bite.” I said.

“Done, he forgot bite and learned Psychic.” it said. “Have a nice day.”

“Now, please watch out for ground attacks when you train on your own.” I said. “If you don’t like Poison Jab, then tell me when you change it into Dragon pulse.”

He nodded with a smile and walked away before I went to Striker’s page, then shook my head.

“I can’t think of anything better for you since I made you focus on speed and attack.” I said, then went to Entei’s entry.

Entei stepped forward as he saw that.

“Buddy please don’t hesitate to tell me if you are regretting your decision to going all Physical.” I said, the tapped him with the machines. “Forget Stone Edge, Bite and Flame charge.”

“Done, he forgot Stone edge, bite and Flame Charge to learn Solar Beam, Shadow Ball and Flamethrower.” It said. “Have a nice day.”

Entei smiled.

“Forgive me for forgetting you could read my thoughts.” He thought.

“It’s easy to forget since I look like a human.” I thought, making his smile widen before I changed the entry to mew.

“Please don’t hesitate to take Metronome from me.” Mew thought, making me glance to her. “I know that move won’t be used much anymore since everything is so strong.”

I sighed as I nodded, then tapped her with my Machines.

“Forget, Ancient Power Psychic and Metronome.” I said.

“Done, she forgot Ancient Power, Psychic and Metronome, to learn Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower.” It said. “Have a nice day.”

“There, I’m done.” I said. “Now all I need is a water type Pokemon to perfect my team.”

A slice of pizza moved in front of me, making me smile from her persistence and take it, then started to eat it. Once I finished it, I let Celebi have control.

“Please head to the Safari Zone.” I said. “I’m going to take a nap in Celebi.”

“Sweet dreams.” Celebi said with a smile as love filled her body before I fell asleep.

“Hay wake up, that’s not a sweet dream.” Celebi said, making me look around to see we were on the road still.

“Sorry.” I said. “I didn’t see it.”

“That’s because I blocked it from you.” She said.

“Where are we?” I asked, then grabbed my arm and looked to the map on my Pokegear to see we were on Route 8.

“Um, you guys went the wrong way.” I said.

“We don’t have a bike.” Mitch said. “We couldn’t use Route 17, AKA, Cycling Road. The security guard didn’t budge and inch even after seeing you. Now we have to go the long way.”

“That’s fine I guess.” I said. “I get to see the famous fishing route that I heard about from the fishers. Maybe I can get a water Pokemon to join me there.”

He smiled as he nodded, then I spotted a berry orchard.

“Detour eleven o’clock.” I said, making everyone look to the tree and smile. “Fill as much as you can. I’ll make a pie or cobbler when we find a stove.”

“On it.” Mew said as she grabbed her bag and started picking. “Sorry Celebi, I need to feel my body again.”

“I know, I feel that feeling from you being out of it too long.” She said, making me go to my body and moaned.

“I see why I’m getting that feeling now.” I whined. “I’m starving.”

“Already?” Mitch asked. “Striker fed you at Saffron City.”

“Um, not exactly.” He said. “I fed her a candy bar.”

“Really, I told you something filling and full of vitamins.” He whined.

“It had peanuts and berries in it." Striker said. "I didn’t have enough with that freaking clerk ripping me off.”

I sighed.

“No more shopping without Mitch, Agatha or me in the shop.” I said, making them look at me before they nodded.

I pushed myself out of Striker’s arms and flew towards the tree before I spotted a man hiding among the trees behind the berry tree as he watch Mew in frustration.

“Seriously Mew. why are you allowing yourself to be blinded by food again?” He thought, making me stare at him in confusion.

He glanced to me as I approached, then a hint of a smile filled his face. He took a casual step back despite the frustration in his thoughts, then made the tree block line of sight of him. I looked to Mew to see her oblivious from the spy that was watching her as she pigged out with one hand while the other filled her backpack. I approached her, then spotted something in a bush, making me float to it before getting down to it.

“What are you doing?” Mitch asked as I grabbed a small sack. “Okay, I’m never going to get used to you seeing hidden things.”

Agatha grabbed the pouch as I held it up, then dug into the ground as something was buried to before pulling out three Ultra Balls with a Focus Sash. I held up the balls as I brushed off the Focus Sash and noticed it was brand new, making me look to the man to see him smiling as he watched me before he hid behind the tree.

“That’s hers.” Mitch said. “She needs the cash, not you.”

“I know, but the pouch is on her Lucario.” She said.

“His name is Luka.” I said.

“Sorry.” She said as Mitch took the balls, then I stood up to see the man was running deeper into the forest as he glanced back with a small smile.

“Who are you.” I thought. “Did you plant this? If so, why?”

He didn’t say anything as his smile widened with a hint of love in his eyes before he made the trees cut my line of sight of him. I took a deep breath as I felt something off about him with how calm he was when I spotted him spying, then floated to the tree to see Mew nearly pick it clean as her face was covered in juice.

“Hay now, save me a few.” I said, making her smile.

“Nope all mine.” She said with a greedy tone before giggling. “Rest is yours.”

“Maybe.” I said as I started to eat, leaving only three left as I finished, making me take them and passed two to Meowth that was spying on me with hunger, then planted the last one next to the tree.

“Where is your team?” I thought.

“Running from the cops.” He thought as he ate them up. “Their disguises need an upgrade.”

“Ready to be my teammate yet and lose those bad influences they have on you?” I thought, making his face fill with discontent before I sighed. “Forgive me, I won’t ask again, but my arms are always open for you.”

I turned away and started to float down the street while my team followed. A few minutes later we came up to a town while spotting several Pokemon everywhere, but they looked off somehow. A few of them looked at me and smiled.

“Do not be confused, Milady.” A Machoke said. “You are not seeing things wrong. Welcome to Lavender Town or in my words, the Land of the Dead.”

He chuckled as he saw my discomfort.

“Forgive me, I couldn’t resist.” He said before a paw moved in front of my face, making me look to the Pokemon to see Celebi staring in worry.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

I looked to the Machoke to see he was gone, then looked around to see all the other off Pokemon were gone too and no where to be found.

“Great.” I grumbled. “I am so not liking this.”

“Not liking what?” She asked.

“Nothing.” I said as I floated away, making her grab me, then touch my head before I sighed and let her in.

Her face filled with disbelief before her eyes slowly looked towards the Machoke’s last location, making me giggle.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them harm you if they can.” I said.

I floated to the Pokemon Center before a strange feeling washed over me, making me look back to see the Machoke was about to touch me with a grin.

“Don’t mess with me spirit.” I said as I smacked his arm away, but it didn’t feel warm or like flesh. “I’ll blast you to no return if you try to prank me.”

He chuckled before flying away with extreme speed and flew into a tower. I sighed as I looked forward to see Mitch staring at me in concern, making me touch his head and send the event.

“Great.” He said with discontent, making me giggle. “One more stupid power that can’t be controlled.”

“Yet.” I said as I floated into the Center, then called everyone in as Joy looked at me and smile.

I passed her the balls, making her put all she could in one machine before putting the one she couldn’t in a hidden machine.

“Are we cooking here?” She asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“May I pitch in to try your cooking?” She asked as she held up a bag of rice. “I would like some of your Stir-fry that I heard about.”

“I don’t have all the ingredients.” I said.

“We’ll get that.” Mitch said as he looked to Machoke. “Go pick your play thing.”

Agatha giggled as Ditto touched my leg, making me take over and change into my mom’s Dragonite before going back to my body.

“Yes please.” Joy said quickly when she saw him. “I also heard about him.”

I smiled as Morphie smiled, then a ding sounded, making her give me my team before I sent them out. I looked to Lucario, making him smile as he nodded.

“Just in the age now that I evolved.” He thought.

“Then have at it.” I said.

“Sorry, I want you to take my virginity.” He thought.

“Then you will have to wait.” I thought. “I need to get dinner started.”

I looked to my Pokegear to see it was four.

“Close enough.” He thought, making me smile before I grabbed his paw, then started walking out of the Center while the others did their thing.

Once I got to the market, the Spirits were causing chaos for the clerk by making things float and making a mess.

“Why are you doing this guys?” I asked, making them look at me.

“Because he’s a crook and it’s fun.” A Clefable said. “I died because of him ripping me off with fake medicine.”

“You can see them?” The clerk asked.

“Yes.” I said. “They are doing this because you are a crook. Do you have proof Clefable?”

His face filled with disbelief.

“I do.” She said as she tossed me the item she was carrying.

I looked to to see it said it was a remedy for the flu.

“It’s a fake.” She said.

“How can I confirm that?” I asked.

“Chancey can.” She said.

“Okay, Mitch please go get Chancy.” I said while the man’s face filled with nervousness, then I called the police.

“Lavender Town Police Department, Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“I need you to come to the market and witness something for me.” I said.

“Of course, I’ll be in a minute max.” She said.

“No need to run.” I said. “I'm in no hurry and the man can’t move until the crime he has been accused of is confirmed or debunked.”

“Nope didn’t run.” She said behind me, making me look back to see her standing there with a smile before I hung up.

“I’m waiting for Chancy.” I said. “the dead has Accused him with fraudulent activity and Technically murder of a Pokemon.”

She looked to the floating items, then to the man as he whined while tried to move.

“Sorry sir, you can’t get out of the mental grasp of Arceus.” I said.

“I’m sorry what.” Jenny said.

I placed my hand on her and sent her Celebi’s words while taking down the cults, making her stare in disbelief.

I held up my hand, making the crystal appear as I sent Abel’s words.

“Interesting.” She said as she looked at it, then she took it before looking at it as Chancy came into the shop.

“You need me, milady?” She asked.

“Yes, I need you to confirm if this is a fake like a spirit is saying.” I said.

Anger filled her face as she took the bottle before she smelled it, then licked it and gagged as she spit it out with disgust on her face.

“It’s fake.” She said as she nodded. “I think it’s also toxic to some Pokemon, but I’m not sure with which one since it has a strange taste.”

I looked around to see all the Pokemon were all the same types.

“It is for fairy and normal.” I said, then sent a pulse to her before Jenny’s face filled with anger and grabbed the man as he stared out in complete panic.

“I got it from here.” She said, then tapped her headset. “I need someone to get the general mini market’s manager to replace the clerk.”

“Copy, calling her now.” A man said as she cuffed the man, then took him away. “Chancy I need you to check the rest of the medication and take them off the shelf.

The spirits started to grabbed Medicine and Pokemon food before threw it at my feet, making Jenny stare at it in disbelief.

“Never mind, it seems the dead can tell.” She said. “I hope you can pass over now.”

“I can.” a few of them said as all but Clefable disappeared into sparkles of light.

“What’s your unfinished business Clefable?” I asked, making her smile weakly.

“I wish to say goodbye to my trainer and soothe her grieving heart.” She said, making me smile.

“I can do that.” I said. “Who’s your trainer?”

“Joy.” She said, making me sigh.

“Right, I’ll get right on it right away.” I said. “Where do you wish to meet?”

“Her favorite spot to spend time with me before I died.” She said.

“And that is?” I asked.

“A secret berry orchard I created hidden in a crevice just outside this town on Route 10 and before the Rock Cave.” She said. “It’s hard to get to without upper body strength since you have to climb up the steep mountain side and down it once you get to the spot.”

“That’s not a problem for me.” I said as I started to float, making her smile as she nodded. “Go there, and We’ll be there in a few.”

Thank you, Milady.” She said as she flew through the wall.

I looked to Mitch to see him staring into my face as if he was trying to get her side of the conversation.

“Get the ingredients when the Manager gets here please.” I said.

“I’m sorry, what are they?” He asked, making me touch his head and give him the recipe. “Right, got it.”

I turned to the door to see Jenny standing there with the man missing, making her step aside.

“May I see your conversation?” She asked.

“I’ll give you the whole event for evidence and a little bonus, the whole time I was in this town to go with it.” I said, making her smile as I touched her and gave her what she wanted, then her face fill with disbelief.

“Jeez, I didn’t realized there was that many spirits here.” She said. “I wish I could see them and maybe I could help.”

“You don’t want to see them.” I said. “Not the pranksters at least.”

She smiled as she nodded before I went to the Pokecenter.

“Mew are you available.” I thought, making Joy look at me from her computer.

“She’s in the first room.” She said.

“Not anymore.” Mew said as she flew to me, making me look to her slit to see it wasn’t dripping.

“No I wasn’t busy.” She said, making me nod and take over before changing into Joy before going back.

“Joy come with me please.” I said.

“Already here.” Mew said with a grin, making Joy smile as she leaped the desk.

“Take over please Mew.” I said, making her nod and fly to her spot as I grabbed Joy’s hand, then pulled her to my room and laid down as took over her body.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I don’t wish to spoil the surprise.” I said. “I’ll give you your body back once we get there.”

I left the Center and took flight toward Route 10, making her gasp, then smile.

“This is so cool.” She said, then her smile faded. “Honey, what’s with the hint of sorrow that you are trying to hide from me?”

“I don’t wish to tell.” I said. “Please be patient.”

Once I got to the cave, I flew over the mountain, then spotted a crater that had at least one of each berry tree.

“How do you know about this place.” She asked with disbelief as I landed and I gave her full control.

“Because I told her mom.” Clefable said, making her gasp and turned to her, then her mouth dropped open as sorrow filled her body as tears fell from her face.

“You can touch with my help only, but it’s not the same as you remember it since she has no body.” I said.

She reached out to her, making Clefable reach out with a smile before she picked her up and hugged her.

“Please, don’t grieve for me forever.” Clefable said. “Arceus gave me justice by getting the clerk that sold me poison behind bars.”

“What do you mean?” Joy asked.

“I got the flu and didn’t wish to make you worry, so I bought my medication from the shop, but the clerk was a bad man and swapped nearly all the medication with poison since he hated normal and fairy type since they liked to prank him so much in his childhood.” Clefable said. “Can you grant me that last wish mom? To come out of deep and never fall back into it for me.”

She nodded before hugging her again.

“I’ll do my best.” Joy said.

“Then, my unfinished business is finished and I will be waiting for you to summon me in your realm of heaven.” Clefable said.

Joy started to cry, making her glare at her.

“Forgive me honey.” Joy said. “This will not be easy for me, but I’ll do my best.”

Clefable sighed as her face soften as she nodded, then she kissed her.

“Thank you, milady.” She said. “I’m ready to go now.”

She disappeared into sparkles.

“Honey, as your reward for this, take what you wish from my garden anytime you need it.” She said. “I will never forget your blessing.”

I shook my head.

“Please don’t refuse my reward.” She whined before flying back to the center, then went to my body once I landed at the door.


	27. A goddess’s blessing for the dead

I opened my eyes with someone with a long tongue was eating me out as they licked deep into me, making me open my eyes to see it was Luka. I smiled as his eyes were closed in pure pleasure, making me reach down and grabbed him before he gasped as I pulled him to me, then smiled as he noticed it was me. I pulled him into a hug before I kissed him.

“Can we do it now?” He asked, making my smile widen before I let him go, then he pulled me to the edge of the bed to where I was hanging off it and my pussy was lined up to his waist while his six inch shaft stood firm and drooled slightly. “Are you wishing to taste me?”

“You are in control honey.” I said, making him crawl up to my face then put his cock to my mouth.

I licked off the juice, then smiled.

“I see you were pigging out on the Ganlon Berries that was in my bag.” I said. “Are you trying to max out your defense or something? It won’t with berries if you are.”

“No, I didn’t know what it does.” He said. “I just like the taste over the other berries so far. Can I continue?”

“You don’t need to ask honey.” I said before he push his dick into my lips before I started to suck on him, making him grunt as his face filled with disbelief.

He pushed into my throat as he started to fuck it, making me start to panic, but quickly took control of it and tried to focus on on holding my breath.

“Mom please tell me when you need to breathe.” He whined as he pulled out, making me take a breath.

“Sorry, just trying to get used to someone fucking my throat since I’m not a fan of it, but everyone else is.” I said.

“Then I don’t wish to do it if you don’t like it.” He said.

“No, this is your turn to receive my love exactly how you want it.” I said. “Do as you wish to me.”

He crawled down to my slit again, then grabbed his shaft and pushed in, making him gasp with a whimpering moan before I smiled from his adorable face he was making as he started to fuck me. I pulled him down on top of me, making him wrap his arms around me and start fucking deeper and harder.

“Thank you so much.” He grunted before pushing into me and unloaded a heavy load, then he became limp from exhaustion while he panted.

I looked to the door to see Mitch watching with a small smile as he held the food.

“I don’t dare make it.” He thought, making me nod.

“Give him a second for his knot to deflate.” I thought, making him nod before walking away.

A few minutes later, Luka’s knot slipped out as he started to snore, making me smile and pulled him out of me with my power, then put him on the bed. I put on my panties and sweatpants as I floated to the kitchen to see Mitch stirring the rice as it boiled, then he looked at me.

“Take over please.” He said, making me float to him before he hugged me from behind as he put his chin on my shoulder while watching me work.

He reached under my sweatshirt before placing his hand on my mound and felt around, making me smile as I felt his love come off him as he felt the baby move.

“Have you thought of a name for her?” I asked.

“No and don’t even know where to start.” He said, making me nod as I was the same way.

He started to kiss me on the neck, then reached into my sweatpants and panties before rubbing my clit.

“How many are we wanting?” I asked.

“Not even going to think about that.” He said quickly, making me giggle. “I’m not fucking that hole without a condom anymore for a while.”

I nodded as he pushed a few fingers into me and pulled down the back as he got lower, then he started to rim me, making me gasp with grunt as I leaned over the stove while I let my powers take over the stirring.

“Stop watching.” He growled, making me look to the door to see Agatha grinning with a cherry for a face.

“Sorry, I put glue on my eyes and can’t remove it from her ass.” She said, making me giggle. “If you let me lick her front, it might wear off.”

“Fine.” He said.

He pulled down my sweatpants and panties, making her close the door and run to me. He pulled me back, then she started to eat me out, making me gasp as my legs buckle before Mitch caught me.

“Lie on your back” He said, making her do as she was told. “Slowly and gently lower yourself onto her face, baby.”

I made a barrier pick me up, then lower myself over her face.

“Or you can do that.” He said as she started to eat me, then he got on his knees before getting back to work. A few seconds later, someone grabbed my head and pulled it up to reveal a pussy, making me look to the person to see it was joy. She was smiling, but her face was a mess from crying. I sighed, making her face fill with worry.

“Do you not want to?” She thought.

“It’s not that, you're doing the exact opposite of what your Pokemon wanted.” I thought.

“I know, it’s not easy.” She thought, then held my face to her crotch. This will help, I hope.”

I nodded and started to eat her out, making her grunt as her legs nearly gave out.

“Damn.” She mumbled.

Soon after, I started to grunt and squirm.

“Bite the clit.” Mitch said.

“No way.” Agatha said. “That hurts.”

“No, not hard.” He said. “Just tease it with your teeth.”

She did as she was told, making me fly over the edge with a yelped and came all over her face before she giggled.

“Damn.” She said as I started to tease Joy’s clit with my teeth, making her moan with a grunt as she started to squirm, then creamed herself before Chancy scraped her clean.”

“Thanks.” She said with a deep breath, then pulled her panties up and kissed me. “Thanks again for everything.”

I nodded before floating to my feet while my clothes pulled themselves up, then I started to mix the food together.

“It’s ready.” I said. “Get a plate before the stampede comes in.”

She smiled as she nodded, then did as she was told.

“Dinner’s ready.” I thought as Agatha struggled to get out from under my barrier, making me dismiss it.

“Thanks.” She said with a smile as I looked to the door as I heard nothing, then I looked around to see they were busy, so I ate my share.

As I ate I noticed Luka was out to the world if he didn’t wake, making me smile and grab his plate before floating to the room, then floated over him. I put a piece of broccoli to his nose, making it twitch before he started to lick at it with his eyes closed. I bit my lip just as his eyes opened, then his eyes locked to it.

“Damn, that’s good stuff.” He moaned, then took it off the fork.

“What is it?”

I placed my hand on his head, then gave him the knowledge to make it for himself.

“Thanks.” He said as he nodded. “I definitely will make this more often.”

I pulled my bag to me as I noticed it was on the floor, while I fed him, making him smile as he ate it happily. I made the Focus Sash I found in the stash came out, then placed it around his waist, making him stare at it.

“What is that?” He asked.

“It prevents you from being one shotted and is your mother's gift to you.” I said, making him smile as he hugged me.

“Can I have a girlfriend gift?” Storm asked.

“You already have one item.” I said as I looked at her. “You can’t have two or it will stop the last one from working.”

She stared at me for a second then took off the Light Ball before throwing it to the ground, making me stare in disbelief.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“That was my last trainers gift and I don’t want it anymore if she abandons me.” She said, making me sigh before pulling it to me, then put it in my bag.

“Don’t get rid of something like this.” I said. “No matter how terrible the deed it was, I know you still love her if you kept it this long.”

“I don’t care anymore.” She said as she floated to me. “I want your gift that I can treasure forever.”

I took a deep breath before the Amulet Coin came out, making her eyes lock to it before she smiled.

“I forgot about what that does until you reminded me just now.” She said, then sighed in shame. “I haven’t really gotten back to my training to use Pay Day since you were captured either. So I couldn’t get money to repay the money I took. I couldn't stop thinking about you to do so.”

“It’s fine.” I said as I moved it over her, then put it around her neck before tightening it to where it didn’t fall off.

“This chain is immune to Pokemon attacks so you never have to worry about it snapping that way.” I said, making her nod as she grabbed it to stare at it, then she hugged me. “Just don't pull if it gets snagged on something.”

“Can you do me a favor.” Storm asked as she stared at her ball.

“Sure.” I said as I grabbed it and held it to her, making her shake her head. “I want my son to have that. I wish it to be an heirloom of our family.”

I smiled, then nodded.

"I can do that.” I said. “I'll call her now. Get everyone ready to move.”

She nodded as I flew out of the room to see everyone was eating, making me start floating outside, then started to head to the fishing dock road that was on Route 12, but froze when I felt a discomforting feeling that felt similar to Mew’s Amulet, making me look towards it with my eyes, but a spirit approached me.

“Milady, someone is trying to desecrate my grave.” Machoke cried in panic, making me look at him in worry.

“Where is your grave?” I asked.

“In the Pokemon Tower.” He said.

“A slight detour has got my attention.” I thought. “Go to the Pokemon Tower once you finish eating.”

Machoke smiled with relief before he flew through the walls of the tower, making me whine.

“I can’t do that you know.” I mumbled, making a woman giggle.

I looked at her to see it was a spirit of a Pidgeot while she held a man’s hand as he talked to his Pidgeotto.

“I’m guessing you are the mother.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

I touched the man’s head, making him look at me before I sent him what I was seeing. He gasped and looked to his hand, then reached out to Pidgeot, but I could see he still can’t see her by how far he put his hands through her and how he was trying to adjust with my sight I was giving him.

“Are you not happy with how I’m taking care of her?” He asked in worry. “Why haven’t you crossed over?”

“No no, tell him I was wanting to stay with him until his days are up.

“Oh okay.” He said with a smile.

“Wait, you can hear me?” She asked.

“Only through me.” I said. “When I stop touching him, he can’t.”

“Who are you?” He asked.

“She is Arceus.” Pidgeot said.

“Only half.” I said.

“No, more than half, milady.” She said as she looked at my body. “I see you are growing more and more into him after each good deed you do.”

“Okay, that’s discomforting.” I said. “I never thought my dream of being a Pokemon when I was a kid would come to reality.”

She smiled.

“It’s not so bad.” She said. “I’m glad I was a Pokemon since humans have it rough.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.” I grumbled. “I know from experience.”

Her smile faded, then she sighed as she nodded.

“Milady, please hurry.” Machoke whined, making me look to him to see him looking through a wall. “I don’t wish to be dug up if that’s what they are doing.”

“Sorry, I have to go.” I said.

“Thank you for giving me your blessing and letting me know that she will be with me forever.” He said.

I smiled as I nodded and floated to the building’s front door, then noticed the place was crowded with spirits as headstones were everywhere, then the spirits turned to me to stare at me. I floated toward them, then they got out of my way as I passed before bowing down to me with a small smile. I smiled nervously as my face started to heat up from this being a little over the top on the attention.

“No need to be embarrassed, milady.” Machoke said, making me look to him to see him standing at some stairs with a smile of amusement. “We are honored to have you visit our graves. The top floor is where my grave is”

I nodded as I flew over the gravestones, making a boy gasp as he looked at me with exhaustion while a Cubone looked at him worry as he held his hand, then anger filled the boy’s face.

“Get out of her spirit!” He growled. “That is so disrespectful taking over someone against their will.”

I sent him a pulse, making him gasp as he stared at me in disbelief.

“Forgive me for snapping at you Maggie.” He said. “Why are you here? I heard your Pokemon was buried near your home.”

“There is a crisis among a spirit here.” I thought. “Please stop making your Cubone worry for you.”

I sent a pulse to Cubone, making him start to glow before he gasped and looked at him.

“Okay, wish I tried that earlier.” I said, making Cubone smile as the boy stared at me in disbelief.

“Thanks.” The Cubone said.

“That’s only for a few minutes from how fast the glow is fading, so be quick on comforting him.” I said, making him nod then look to the boy as I flew up the stairs.

After climbing several flights of stairs, I started to feel a dark aura fill the air, making me start to become nervous, then when the final flight was in sight, Machoke stared at me in worry.

“What’s the matter, milady?” He asked. “Why do you looked like you are weakening?”

“I don’t know about that, but I feel something dark.” I thought.

“I don’t feel that.” He said. “Now please hurry, they are building something strange over my grave.”

I nodded and flew up the stairs before something grabbed me and took me down. I let out a roar just before my baby was crushed into the ground, sending out a barrier, then flew higher to see a Cult member.

“Jenny I need a squad at the Tower ASAP!” I thought as a hazy sparking cyclone started to swirl around me.

“What are you doing here?” I growled.

“Setting up a trap for you.” He said with a small grin. “And you fell for it perfectly. Ready when you are boss!”

I looked to the other men to see them working on something that was shaped as an oval while Abel typed away at a control console as Machoke stared in worry before the machine.

“Run honey.” He thought. “They are planning to use you to summon a portal to Arceus’s realm.”

Just as he said that, a strong discomforting feeling filled me as my cyclone shot into the machine, draining my energy and forced me to the ground as I moaned.

“Oh god.” The boy from before whined as he stared at me in worry while my sparks started to die down with the haze.

I fell to my side as I couldn’t hold myself up anymore.

“She’s down!” The man yelped.

“Not good, She’s not fully Arceus yet.” Abel growled. “Knock her out. We are taking her again.”

Several darts shot into me, making the boy gasp as Jenny and her men came into view before they gasp as they froze just as a man pounced on me, but the cops open fired at him.

“The cops!” He roared as he looked to a bean bag bullet on the ground. “They aren’t killing anymore.”

“That’s because of our Vessels hatred towards it in Saffron while the Team Rocket morons tried to catch her.” Abel said. “Abort mission and fall back to base. We got enough data to try a different approach to this.”

My sight blurred as the man grabbed me, making the cops shot him down again.

“Keep your hands off her.” Jenny growled as her men rushed passed him and started to take down as many men as they could before I passed out.”


	28. Searching the seafloor

I woke up in a bed of the Pokecenter with Mitch cuddled up with me Completely naked, making me smile as I kissed him, then looked around to see it was midnight since no one was around, so I got out of bed to see I was dressed again, making me look to Mitch in worry.

“Don’t worry, he’s still getting his stresses released.” Celebi said, making me look to her to see her sitting at on a counter next to a bowl of peanuts as she ate one. “Just not from you lately as he worries about crushing your baby.”

I nodded and pulled her and her bowl to me before giving her a hug.

“What’s this for?” she asked as she rubbed her head to my chest. “Not that I mind.”

“Just need one after falling for another trap.” I said.

“It’s not your fault.” She said. “It’s Arceus’s duty to aid the dead to his realm any way they can.”

I took a deep breath as I nodded, then placed her in my bra, making her smile as I moved the bowl within reach.

“So where are we going?” She asked as I floated to the door. “Your blocking your thoughts again.”

“Sorry, habit now that there is a tech that can read it.” I said, making her sigh as she nodded.

“That’s fine.” She said. “At least you are accepting me now.”

“Enough to ask this.” I said as Joy looked up from her computer. “Where do you want to go girlfriend?”

Celebi smiled and hugged me, making Joy smile.

“I don’t care now that I heard that.” She said. “I’ll go to the ends of the earth with you now that you said that.”

“I refuse to catch you.” I said.

“I don’t wish a trainer.” She said as she looked at me. “No need to worry about me doing what Mew did.”

“Speaking of Mew.” I said as I put my hand up, making her ball float to me, then I looked to it to see she was inside.

“Thought so.” I said, then put it in my pocket. “Now someone has a battle when they want it.”

She smiled as she nodded, then I looked to Joy.

“Would you like anything from the store?” I asked.

“Yes please, Cheesy Cracker Puffs with Charizard’s fire level on spiciness.” She said as she pulled out some money and gave it to me. “Keep the change for hoofing it back.”

“I see you are like me when it comes to the hot stuff.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“Nothing is too hot for me.” She said. “Well, nothing yet at least.”

I smiled as I nodded, then left the Center before heading to the store to see a woman standing at the counter as she looked at a long inventory list with frustration on her face.

“Ma’am.” The owner of the Pidgeot said as Pidgeot stared at me with a smile while she held his hand still.

The woman looked passed the list as he held up his goods.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir.” She said as she put the list down. “I didn’t see you standing there. Just trying to catch up on what my clerk stole from me while on his murderous mission.”

“I heard and it’s fine.” He said, then glanced to me before smiling as I went to the back to grab what Joy wanted.

“Anything you have in mind?” I asked.

“More Peanuts.” She said, making me look to the bowl, then walked to the candy coated roasted peanuts in the bulk section. “Oh, now you are talking.”

I filled the bowl, then grabbed some Lemon candy before heading to the woman as the man stared at me with a smile still.

“Can I help you with something?” I asked.

“No, just happy to be with my goddess.” He said, then looked to the woman as she didn’t noticed me yet.

“I wonder how many Pokemon stole from you already.” I said, making her look at me, then gasp.

“Forgive me Arceus.” She said.

“Not fully.” I said as I placed the goods on the counter, making her shake her head.

“Free of charge.” She said, making me sigh as I grabbed it, then walked to the Center before moving Joy’s snack to her.

“Thanks sweetie.” She said. “Can I ask where you are going for your husband?”

“Just for a stroll.” I said. “I’ll be back one I find my team or it starts to light up in the sky.”

She nodded as she looked back to her computer while opening the bag before I started to wander the Town, making the man follow.

“I hope my presence isn’t going to delay your goals.” I said.

“Nope, my goal is to make Pidgeotto into a Pidgeot just like her mother.” He said. “Can you help me with that? I see you have a Pokemon on you.”

“She’s level one hundred.” I said.

“Oh.” He said in disbelief. “Never mind.”

I smiled and looked forward as I spotted Luka fighting a trainer.

“Um, what level is your Pidgey?” I asked.

“Thirty-two.” He said as he glanced to Luka. “Why do you ask?”

“Because he is mine and is closer to your level.” I said, making him smile while Luka took down his opponent before the woman threw a Pokeball, making it bounce off.

“Really.” She growled. “You were owned this whole time?”

Luka giggled with a toothy grin.

“Thanks for the training.” He said, making her smile as she nodded.

I sent a pulse to her Pokemon, then to Luka, making them gasp as they looked at me.

“Luka, I have another opponent for you to face if you are interested.” I said.

“Wait, the Goddess of Arceus is your trainer?” The woman yelped.

“Yep.” He said with a smile before he ran to me while the woman called her Pokemon back. “Who am I facing.”

“Her.” I said as I pointed to the Pidgeotto as the man smile then put out his arm, making Pidgeotto leap to his wrist then to the ground in front of him.

“Are you commanding me?” He asked.

“Nope, I’m here to see how you do.” I said.

“Feather Dance.” The man said, making Pidgeotto start flapping her wings while feathers appeared, then swirl around her before flying into Luka.

Luka glowed a dark red for a second as he took a major loss in his attack power.

“That’s not going to help you if I use this.” Luka said as he started to charge up his Aura Sphere.

“No, but that move helps though.” The man said. “Stand firm honey, then counter with Mirror Move.”

“Aw crap.” Luka whined. “I hate birds now.”

I giggled with Pidgeotto before he launched the ball, making her moan as she was sent to the ground, but she got back up.

“Did you set me up with something stronger than me?” Luka whined.

“No, your actually stronger than her.” I said as Pidgeotto charged her attack, then taking him to the ground with it, but his Focus Sash started to glow for a second as he got up.

“Damn that item.” The man growled, making Luka giggle.

“Thanks mom, this think saved my butt all day.” He said.

"I bet if you are using your targets resistance when you take a stat loss." I said. "That's not much difference than using your physical attacks. It's actually worse I think."

"Now you tell me." He whined, making me smile before he got ready to send out his Poison Jab.

“Quick attack.” The man said, making Pidgeotto become a blur before taking down Luka.

“So hate birds and those moves.” Luka whined.

“Good try honey.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, then one to Pidgeotto. “It seems that wasn’t enough for you.”

“No, but all I need is one more win.” Pidgeotto said, making the man smile.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Right now he’s in his midnight training, so he’s the one that's doing everything.” I said.

“It’s actually six in the morning.” He said, making me look to the sky to see it was lighting up.

“My mental clock is so messed up to no return.” I whined, making him chuckle. “I better go see what my team wants for breakfast if they are in the Center.”

He nodded as I turned around to see my team standing there.

“Or not.” I said. “Are you guys ready to move? Or do you wish breakfast first?”

“Breakfast.” Everyone said.

“Mitch is still asleep.” Entei said, making me nod and start heading to the Center.

Once I got there, Joy looked at me and smiled.

“I’m going to use your stove.” I said.

“Okay.” She said. “May I suggest something?”

“Sure.” I said.

“One of my favorites and it’s called Green Energy.” She said as she held out a page. “Sorry about the name, It was the first thing that came to my mind and Clefable didn’t object.”

I nodded as I took it before looking at it to see it needed spinach, kale, Razz Berry, Bluk Berry, Pinap Berry, a handful of ice, a half cup of milk and a half cup of yogurt of any kind. I smiled as I nodded.

“looks good and I’ll do it.” I said. “How much are we talking about?

She reached under the counter and pulled at large restaurant size box, making her smile as she saw my face.

“That’s going to take a while.” I said, making her giggle.

“Are you still willing?” She asked. “I have a full house today.”

“Of course.” I said. “I did this all the time as I volunteered for your family in my city before I was a trainer.”

She smiled as I grabbed the box, then went to the kitchen before getting to work. As I made them, my team took their share and started to drink it, then someone hugged me from behind while placing their hand on my belly.

“How do you feel?” Mitch asked.

“Fine.” I said, then passed him his drink, making him kiss me on the lips before walking away.

Once the box was finally empty, I turned to the door to see Joy smiling.

“Thanks honey.” She said as she looked to the clock that said nine o’clock. “Not a second late. Everyone should be getting up or walking around like zombies.”

“Sorry, zombies beware of the goddess’s smite.” I said. “I have the cure for zombies.”

She smiled and nodded before I walked out of the room to see a few were indeed sluggish zombies, making me sent a pulse at them and cured them right up. They looked at me and smiled before I left the Center, then looked back to see everyone was following.

“We got everything?” I asked as I looked to my backpack on Luka as they nodded, then I started walking down Route Twelve before hitting the docks. Once I was halfway there, Ash was battling a Snorlax that blocked the path.

“This one is stronger than the last one.” He growled as his Pikachu just got taken down. “Damn it why do you guys like this freaking spot all the time. you win.”

He picked up Pikachu, making me send a pulse into him before all three gasp as they looked at me, then Snorlax sent a shock wave of sound, but I floated right through it while ignoring the high pitch Screech that filled my ears.

“Move please.” I said.

“Not a chance.” She said. “This is my territory and I only move to defeat or capture.”

“Is that a challenge?” I asked with a small smile.

She chuckled.

“You don’t stand a chance human.” She said.

“When do humans float?” I asked, making her sweep her arm under me, then her face filled with confusion before it turned to stubbornness.

“Very well, battle it is.” I said as I kicked her, sending her flying through the water like a skipping stone.

“Damn!” Ash yelped with disbelief with a giggle, then quickly ran down the path as he pulled off his Super Rod from his backpack. “Thanks for getting me through.”

Snorlax leaped out of the water and landed in front of me with disbelief on her face.

“Who are you?” She asked.

A ball flew passed me, making look to the person to see it was Mitch before looking to the ball as it shook until it clicked.

“Well now that’s over with.” I said. “Time to take a dip.”

I walked to the dock Ash was on, then leaped in, making him gasp.

“What the hell are you doing.” He yelped.

“Come in and find out.” I thought as I sank to the bottom. “Same goes with anyone brave enough.”

Luka jumped in before staring out in disbelief while holding his breath, making me take a deep breath before he did the same and smiled.

“How do I not feel it?” He asked, making me kiss him like I did to his dad before sending the memory of his dad and me.

“Right, forgot about that.” He said with a smile.

Storm was next to fall into the water as she started to swim around, then she swam to me with excitement.

“You guys are crazy.” Ash said. “That water is freezing.”

“Someone kick him in.” I thought.

“No don’t you dare.” Ash growled just as he fell into the water before staring at me in disbelief.

“Not possible.” He thought as he held his breath.

“Take a deep breath now.” I said as I pulled him deeper to me before giving him a kiss, making Pikachu laugh as his face filled with nervousness. “No need to feel the panic of losing your breath.”

“Not possible.” Pikachu said, making Ash looked at him, then showed him he could breathe.

“Really.” Ash said in disbelief, then looked at me in disbelief.

“Only with me.” I said. “Don’t try it alone.”

Entei jumped in before he froze with panic, making me giggle

“Never thought to see that face on you without me putting it on you.” I said as he calmed.

“Shut it.” He said, making Ash chuckle.

“Anyone else?” I thought as Entei stared to swim deeper as he looked around, making everyone else jump in.

“Way over my head.” Agatha said.

“By the way guys, you are indestructible down here if I am with you.” I said. “So don’t worry about aggressive Pokemon. However if you get in a battle that you engage, I will make it to where only your face is covered for air since I don’t allow cheating when it comes to catching Pokemon.”

I turned away, making Ash grab me, then turn me to him as he grab my ass while he pulled me into a hug.

“Ask my Fiance first.” I said, making him look to Mitch.

“Sorry, no humans during pregnancy.” He said.

“Not even her ass?” Ash asked. “We are floating so it won't crush her baby.”

“I’m not really in the mood for that hole.” I said. “Or the front one really, I just wish to find my last teammate.”

“How about with me.” Ditto asked, making me look at him, then thought about before taking over and changed into myself as I went back to my body.

“There you go.” I said as I looked to Ash, making him smile and pull her in as I started walking on the bottom of the sea floor towards Route 13.

About two hours later, I spotted a Magikarp fighting a Poliwag, then started to Evolve once he won.

“Thank you so much.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” Poliwag said. “Now keep training and you will be unstoppable.

“Right, I still have a lot of steam left, so I’ll go find my next target.” He said, then looked around before spotting me.

“Fighting me will only get you caught.” I said.

“By me.” Agatha said.

“What she said.” I said with a smile.

“How are you breathing underwater?” He asked. “Never mind, I accept your challenge and would like to see you try and catch me.”

“Typical Gyarados response.” I said as he shot a Dragon Rage at me.

“She’s not a Pokemon!” Mitch cried.

“Actually I am.” I said as I put up my barrier.

“No you’re not.” He growled, making me give him Pidgeot, Celebi and Abel’s words before he stared at me in disbelief.

“How can I impregnate you then?” He asked.

“The human half.” I said, then put my hand up before sending out a white flame and shot it at him, making him roar before staring at me in disbelief.

“What the hell was that?” He whined

“Really don’t know.” I said with a nervous smile. “Never really used it on a Pokemon before.”

He charged at me, making me look to Agatha.

“Get ready.” I said, making her smile as she pulled out an Ultra Ball.

I looked forward before he rammed himself into a barrier, then made my fist burst into white flames and punched him, sending him to the ground with a roar. Agatha ran passed me and tapped the ball to him, making him shrink down before she let it go and fell behind me as she watched the ball until it stopped shaking. I pulled it to her, then started walking again.

“What happened to finding your Pokemon?” Mitch asked.

“My friends are always first.” I said. “If they want it, then they get it.”

He sighed as he looked at her in frustration.

“She gets the next one.” He said

“Maybe.” She said with a smile as I looked to the Poliwag as she stared at me in disbelief before I started walking, then she swam to me, making me look at her.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Arceus.” I said, making her face fill with shock as she stopped swimming with me, then I looked forward.

I looked to my Pokegear to see we were about to head out of Kanto and into deep sea if we go any further, making me turn back toward land.

“Looks like I was unlucky today.” I said. “Time to get back on track.”

Once I got to land, I climbed over a guardrail and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.


	29. Pummeling a Ninja

“Thanks for the unique experience.” Ash said.

“Anytime.” I said as I started to walk to route 15.

“Okay I want someone to start thinking lunch.” I said, making Mitch look at his watch.

“Wow, time flies underwater.” He said with a smile.

About an hour later, A man on a bike threw a Pokeball at me, making a Charizard appear.

“You know the drill, fight me and I take your money when I beat you.” He said, making me giggle.

“We’ll see about that.” I said, then looked back.

“Not a word shade, I’m first.” Storm said as she flew passed me, but he grabbed her arm and pulled back.

“Not happening, making me smile as the man chuckled before he flipped a coin.

“Heads.” Storm yelped, then watch it land on the road before rolling a few feet and fell on heads. “Yes!”

I made the coin move to him before he stare in disbelief.

“How did I not recognize you?” He yelped. “Forgive my rudeness Maggie.”

“I didn’t see it as rude.” I said. “A battle is always fine by me even if they act like a thug with the opening comment.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Earthquake.” He said.

“Stop him with Psychic, then thunderbolt.” I said. “There will be no earthquake on you now.”

Storm smiled as Charizard started to float before she shot the bolt at him, making him roar as he felt to the ground, but didn’t get up.

“Damn.” The man said before I sent a pulse to Charizard, making him get up. “Good try buddy, stay and watch the battle.”

He reached to one of two Pokeballs that was hooked to his helmet.

“Your turn Krookodile.” He said.

“Come back Storm, you have a major disadvantage with half of your moves having no effect on him.” I said, making her nod as she floated to me.

“Pursuit.” The man said.

“Shit.” I said just as Krookodile charged at Storm and slashed at her back, making a puff of dark energy sent her to the ground.

“It’s okay girlfriend.” I said as I picked her up and sent a pulse into her. “Just an unlucky move.”

“Ribbon’s your turn.” I said, making him run out. “Final Judgment.”

“Aw crap.” The man whined, making me giggle.

“Not only that it’s a fairy move because of Pixilate.” I said

“Fuck.” He growled as Ribbon’s light orb grew around him. “Dodge if you can and counter with Sledge Bomb.”

The orb shot at Krookodile giving him no time to move before he was sent to the ground, but he got back up with exhaustion.

“Good, now poison him.” He said.

“Yes please do.” I said, making Ribbons giggle. “Dodge if you can, but don’t worry if you can’t.”

A huge blob of purple sludge shot from Krookodile’s mouth as Ribbons jumped back, but it splashed over him as it exploded on the ground, making him start to gag.

“God, why does it have to smell so bad!” He whined.

“Facade.” I said.

“Fuck!” The man roared, making everyone burst out laughing just as sparks started to fly around Ribbons, then shoot at Krookodile, taking him down before Ribbons started to pant.

I reached into my bag as the man pulled off the next Pokeball while I shot a pulse at his Krookodile, making him get up before walking to his side.

“Okay you’re turn.” The man said as I pulled out a Hyper Potion, making me look back as I didn’t have these before Mitch smiled, then he saw my disbelief.

“Told you I got you covered.” He said, making me take a deep breath as I looked forward to see Hakamo-o.

“We meet again cutie.” I said, making them smile. “Lets see if you got more spunk then the last one I faced.”

I tossed the potion at Ribbons.

“Use, then Facade if you can.” I said, making him looked at me, then caught it with his ribbon before spraying it all over him and into his mouth.

“Well, the bad taste is gone now.” He said with disgust on his face. “But the bitterness isn’t any better.”

I giggled as the man smiled.

“Close combat.” The man said. “Take him down as far as you can before he takes you out and hope the poison can do the rest if you can’t take him all the way.”

Hakamo-o ran to Ribbons before throwing rapid punches and kicks, then started to glow from his defenses falling while Ribbons flew into me, making me catch him to see him panting.

“I’m okay, but barely.” He said, making me set him on the ground before he shot his move at him, taking him to the ground, but he got back up just as the poison took Ribbons down. “Dang it.”

“it’s okay honey.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, making him come to my side.

“I’m next.” Shade said as he ran ahead.

“Okay, finish him off with Psychic.” I said.

“Damn.” The man whined. “Tough cookie you are.”

I giggled with Shade as he sent Hakamo-o flying, but he got back up.

“Seriously!” Shade yelped.

“No worries, my Ace.” I said. “We know you can take whatever he dishes.”

“How about Earthquake?” The man asked.

“Yep, he is quite agile.” I said just as the ground opened up, making him leap from rock to rock, but one crumbled under him and took him in.

“Damn, how did he learn to do that?” The man asked. “Sucks the ground crumbled.”

Shade was spat out, making him land on his feet.

“Pah, that was nothing.” Shade said, making me giggle as the man stared in disbelief.

“Psychic.” I said, making him throw Hakamo-o again, but he didn't get up this time, so I sent a pulse.

“Damn good fight.” He said as I sent a pulse to Shade.

“No, too much!” Shade yelped before shooting rapid fire of Energy balls, then took a deep breath. “So glad that works.”

The man chuckled as he passed me my money, then pulled out a scrapbook with a blank card.

“Can I have an autograph?” He asked, making me smile

“I was wondering when this was going to start happening.” I said as I wrote, Maggie, AKA Arceus, then gave it to him.

“You're Arceus?” He yelped.

“A little over half, yes.” I said, the gave him my memories before I started walking as he stared out in disbelief.

A few minutes later, my destination came into view, making me whine as I couldn’t wait to eat something as I looked back to see Luka eating all the berries with pleasure on his face, then I smiled.

“Lunch ideas please.” I said as everyone look at Luka. “I’m so hungry and my bag looks a little light for some reason.”

“Oh shit, how did I lose control again. Luka thought as he froze before he opened his eyes nervously, making everyone giggle.

“It’s okay honey.” I said. “Bluk Berries are cheap.”

He held up the bag to me.

“Is there any left?” I asked, making him look inside before he whined as he shook his head slightly.

“First stop is the market.” I said as I looked forward, then froze when I saw the man that was hiding in the forest hiding behind trees with the same love filled smile. “Who are you, I’m taken by the way.”

He chuckled before I spotted a hidden stash in front of him.

“Why are you hiding stuff and waiting for people to find it?” I thought.

“Not people, you.” He thought. “You miss my first five stashes and I’m glad you are more vigilant.”

“Who are you?” I thought.

“I am family and that’s all you're going to get from me on this visit.” He said. “I hope to see you soon.”

“You’re too old to be my dad.” I thought.

He chuckle before walking away without saying a word, making me fly after him, but he took off running, then his life force disappeared around a corner. Once I got there, he wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“The hell.” I thought. “How is that possible?”

“What’s wrong?” Celebi asked, making me look at her to see her staring in worry.

“Nothing.” I said, then started walking to the stash, making her grab my head before I sigh and let her in.

Her face filled with confusion.

“I don’t know how that was possible.” She said. “I’ll keep my eyes open for him now that I’m aware that you are being stalked again.”

“Great.” Mitch whined. “Why is she getting all the nut bags?”

“He’s not one, he’s leaving things for me.” I said as I crouched down and grabbed a sack, but he didn’t bury anything this time, so I opened the bag to see it contained, two Nuggets, Leftovers and a Metal Coat.

I looked back to see the man wasn’t anywhere to be seen, then I felt the discomforting feeling I felt in Lavender Town in front of me, making me look through the bush to see the man crouch down behind a mailbox with a small smile.

“Thanks.” I thought, making him nod. “Are you a Pokemon? I felt a strange feeling that came off Mew when she hid herself from me.”

His smile widen as he stood up and walked away without a word. I stood up, then noticed he disappeared the moment the bush broke my line of sight, making me sigh as I was starting to assume he was a ninja wannabe. I put the items in my fanny pack, then walked deeper into the City.

“Mitch, you go do your thing in the Safari Zone.” I said. “You know my reason why I don’t wish to join.”

“I’m not leaving your side.” He said.

“Then this is goodbye for now.” Agatha said as I stepped up to the Center’s door. “See you on an hour. Please don’t leave without me.”

I nodded and stepped into the Center, making Joy look at me, then she pointed.

“First room quickly please.” She said with worry.

I looked to it to see a man leaning over a Pokemon, making me take a deep breath before walking into the room, revealing a Charmander with his tail barely burning while his soul was nearly dark.

“Cutting it close there Joy.” I said. “Get someone to pick me up next time.”

The man looked at me, then whimpered with gratefulness on his face as he stood before I shot three pulses, making the flame perk up each shot before she gasped for air.

“Enough!” She yelped, making me leave the room, then look to Joy before I pointed to the kitchen as she nodded with a smile.

Once I stepped in, a short roar filled the air before I blocked a foot form Hitmonlee.

“Oh my, forgive me, I thought you were my trainer.” He said. “We are training with room clearing.”

“That’s fine.” I said as I sent him to the ground, making him stare in disbelief.

“You aren’t who you appear.” He said.

I sent a pulse at him, making him gasp, then smile.

“It’s an honor meeting you, milady, then he stood up before trying to kick a woman, but she counter with a low leg sweep. “Damn it, you win again.”

“Sorry about that.” I said as I pulled out my food and started to cook broccoli Alfredo lasagna.

Once I got the boxes in the water, several more boxes moved in front of me with more of the other ingredients along with two more pans, making me look to the person to see Joy was staring out in hunger. I smiled as I summoned a Large pot that was in the cupboard, then filled it with more water before waiting for it to boil again. Once the meal was in the oven, I turn to leave to see Joy holding out money with more hunger.

“Why didn’t you take a meal break?” I asked.

“Very busy today.” She said. “Rush hour just died down.”

“One hour.” I said as I nodded, then walked passed her. “I’ll be back after my gym.”

My team came running to me, making me pull them in before I passed them to Joy, then Mew’s ball as she still hid in her ball. Once I got them back I headed to the Gym.

As I got there, I spotted several people dressed as the same walking to the door.

“Sorry, just missed us.” One of them said.

“That’s fine.” I said.

“Good luck finding your way around the invisible barriers.” She said.

“That’s not a problem at all.” I said. “I can see them.”

“Yeah right.” She said, making me start walking to Janine before they stared in disbelief.

“How?” She asked.

“She is Arceus.” Janine said. “Welcome Maggie and it is an honor to finally meet you. Are you ready to be beat?”

“Maybe.” I said with a smile, making her send out a Venomoth, then Shade leaped out.

“Hay get back here.” Storm said, making me grab her.

“Enough fighting over it please.” I said. “You’ll get your turn.”

She sighed as she leaned into me while I gave her a hug.

“Psychic followed by shadow ball.” I said.

“Stop the combo with your own Psychic.” Janine said.

Venomoth started to float, then the ball shot at her, but it stopped just in front her her face before they were sent to the ground, then she struggled to get up.

“Good stop.” Janine said. “One move being stopped is good enough, now try again.”

Venomoth looked up before Shade started to float before flying into me, making him look at me.

“Weakling this bug is.” He mumbled as she took flight, making me giggle, then set him down. “I can take three more of those.”

“Again, but this time, hit with the ball.” I said.

“Okay if they want to do combos, send your own with a Psychic and Psybeam.” Janine said.

She started to float before the ball hit, sending her flying into her trainer, making Janine stagger back.

“Damn.” She said as she saw her Pokemon staring out in exhaustion. “Good try.”

I sent a pulse at her, making them both gasp.

“Damn, what a boost for a long boring day of wins.” Janine said. “I swear everyone today don’t know anything about battling Poison types. Well, you do, if you took her down with her weakness.”

She called back her Pokemon, then pulled the next one out, making me count them to see she had three more.

“Your turn Tentacruel.” She said before he came out.

He looked at me, then smiled.

“Damn, the body on this one.” He mumbled, making my team giggle. “What I would do to have that ass.”

They giggled again as my face started to heat up.

“Please tell me he’s not commenting about my goddess’s body.” Janine growled, making Tentacruel face fill with disbelief.

“Forgive me, I didn’t recognize you.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said. “Why don't you do it to your trainer?”

“She don’t do Pokemon.” He mumbled, making me smile.

“Her loss.” I said, making my team chuckle as he smiled.

“What’s going on?” Janine asked. “I can’t read him with his back turned.”

“Nothing.” I said. “Psychic and Energy Ball.”

“Aw crap.” Janine whined. “I thought you didn’t have a combo for him.”

“My team is perfected to counter most or all of their weakness.” I said. “Don’t expect to win that easily.”

Tentacruel started to float with a moan before he was struck down with the ball, but he didn’t get up.

“Damn it.” She whined.

“Can I have your ass?” He whined, making me giggle as her face filled with color as he glanced to me.

“Maybe.” She said. “I could use a release.”

Tentacruel stared in disbelief, making me send a pulse at him before he wrapped his tentacles around her.

“Wait, not in front of her.” She said as she noticed his lust, then put up his ball.

“No, please continue.” I said, making my team giggle as she stared at me in disbelief before she thought about it. “That wasn’t an order from your goddess. You can decline.”

She lowered her ball before she called out her next Pokemon, making a Weezing appear.

“Shadow Ball.” She said.

“Psychic.” I said just as her Tentacruel pulled down the back end of her pants, making her glance to him.

“Easy please.” She said softly as Weezing started to float before the ball was sent. “I also need to focus.”

He nodded with more love in his face as both teams Pokemon was sent to the ground while Shade didn’t get up.

“Damn, he’s no pushover like that bug.” Shade moaned as Janine was penetrated before she gasped.

“Oh god, that feels strange.” She moaned, making Wheezing smile with embarrassment before I giggled, then sent out a pulse to Shade.

“Good try buddy, now watch the show.” I said.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He said before teleporting to me and grabbed my Pokedex, then teleported behind her.

“Where did he go?” She asked.

“Not far.” I said as he started to take pictures, making my team giggle as he grinned while his dick started to grow, then I thought. “Do not give yourself away. I need those good shots.”

His grin widened as he nodded before I looked to Storm.

“Told you you would get your turn.” I said just as Janine moaned while the front of her Ninja uniform became wet.

“Damn it you made me cum in my pants.” She mumbled, making Weezing’s face filled with nervousness as his dick started to harden.

“Damn.” I said as Storm giggled with me. “Psychic and Thunderbolt.”

“Protect, then Hyper Beam.” Janine moaned, then gasped, just a pre started to ooze form Wheezing, then his barrier appeared just as Storm’s.

Psychic grasp wrapped around the barrier before her Thunderbolt struck it, but her attacks didn’t make it through.

He shot his Hyper Beam, making Storm fly away, but the beam was too wide for her, sending her to the ground.

“Are you good?” I asked.

“Yes.” She said. “Took half.”

“Then get up before getting close and personal with iron tail.” I said. “Give him a little love if you wish along with it.”

My team giggle as Weezing grinned nervously while Storm flew at him to lick off the pre, making him moan.

“So my new thing.” She said. “Sorry for the tease. Time to sleep now.”

She spun around and sent him flying with her Iron Tail, but he got back up as Janine stared at his dick.

“Shit, sorry about this buddy.” She said.

“It’s fine.” He said. “Can I have a turn?”

She giggled with me.

“Yeah, I think I need to pay attention to my whole team today.” She said, making Venomoth pop out with a smile.

“Please wait your turn guys.” She said. “Yes you can stay out.”

She looked to Weezing as he was now in his spot.

“Toxic, then sledge bomb.” She said, making Weezing shot the sledge at her, but she floated out of the way.

“Good dodge, now Psychic before he sends out his sludge...” I said, but before I could finish, he already sent it, making Storm take it and fly to the ground and she didn’t get up. “Good try girlfriend.”

I sent a pulse, making her float to him and give him a sucking before he moaned as Shade teleported to them and took the picture, then went back to Janine’s ass.

“Where did he come from?” she asked as she looked around, but before she could spot Shade, she gasped as Tentacruel grunted. “Damn, okay, I didn’t expect it to feel like that.”

“Did he just take your virginity?” I asked.

“No, this don’t count for me.” She moaned, then her wet spot got bigger as she fell to a knee. “Damn stop cumming already.”

I giggled with my team as Tentacruel pulled down her pants, giving Shade the rest of her lower half before cum started to gush out of her, making Shade started to go nuts on the pictures as he bit his lip.

“Okay enough.” She moaned. “I have a battle to win.”

“Not’ likely with only one team mate left.” I said, then looked back.

“Me!” Luka yelped as he ran to the battlefield.

“No honey, She’s too powerful if she took out Storm.” I said, making him come back, “Please don’t rush out there until I’m ready to use you.”

He nodded as Ribbons ran out.

“Oh my god, they can’t get any cuter.” Janine moaned as she stood up while pulling her pants up. “Please wait guys. It’s meal break after this battle anyways.”

“Finish it off with Psychic.” I said.

“You really like that move.” Janine whined. “Counter with flamethrower.”

Wheezing stared to moan before he was sent flying to her trainer, while Shade’s eyes started to glow, making her float while she turned around, then made Wheezing dick slam into her pussy.

She gasped as she stared out in disbelief before he chuckled and took some pictures.

“You sneak.” She growled.

“And you call yourself a ninja.” He said with a giggle before teleporting to me.

“Hay delete those.” She whined. “I don’t want my dad knowing that I let this happen.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t know.” I said. “Those are my pictures and mine only. Well, unless you don’t mind my mom having a few.”

“No, only you please.” She said with a sigh. “You did introduce me into something that I have been missing out on.”

Her team grinned.

“So can I take your pussy each night?” Weezing asked as she started to fuck her, making her moan.

“Sure all of you can.” She grunted. “Are you defeated.”

“Sorta.” He moaned. “I only have a sliver of health left and would have lost it if I hit the wall and will lose it when I pull out since I can’t hold back anymore.”

“Just leave it in.” She said with as sigh, making him cum in her, before he panted as he fell the ground and deflated.

“Okay last enemy guys.” I said with a giggle before I sent a pulse into Weezing, making him get back up before rubbing her body against Janine’s body.

“I love you too Weezing.” She said, then pulled her team into a group hug. “Let’s get this win over with.”

I giggled.

“You can only wish.” I said as she sent out her ball, then gasped as Ariados came out.

“Oh I like that face.” Janine said with a grin as striker held me still from running. “Use that fear against her by getting closer to her while attacking with Poison Jab.”

“Speak your demand.” Ribbons whined as he looked at me. “Don’t look at him.”

Striker turned my head to Ribbons.

"Last Judgment.” I said, making Janine laugh.

“I see fear makes her lose her focus if she just attacked with my resistance if I heard correctly of your Ribbons having Pixilate.” She said. “Even so, that is a mighty powerful move you got there and wonder if my Ariados can take it.”

“I can.” Ariados said just as he smashed his jab at Ribbons while he send out the orb, making them both fly back.

Ribbons moaned as he was poisoned.

“Why can’t I get a break with being poisoned.” Ribbons whined, then fell to the ground as the poison took him out.

I sent a pulse at him, then looked to Ariados to see he was still standing before I whined.

“You go Entei.” Striker said. “I need to keep her eyes off the spider.

“Right” He said as he ran out.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” She whined. “How did he get back on her team and not be informed about it.”

Entei chuckled with a smile.

“Say Flamethrower.” Striker said as he turned my head to Entei.

“Flamethrower.” I said, making Entei smile as he saw I was calming before he shot his flames, sending my boogieman out from under my bed and out the window.

“Damn it.” Janine whined. “I’m guessing there will be no pulse for him.”

I took a deep breath as I sent a pulse, then she called him in, making Striker let go of my head before Janine grinned as she walked to me.

“Got to love girls like you.” She said. “I love spiders so much because of that.”

I sent a pulse at her as I grumbled, making her giggle as she staggered to the ground.

“Plow her ass.” I growled as I looked to her team, making her Tentacruel pull her pants down.

“Wait, I need to reward her just as as Weezing plunged into her pussy, making her yelped out. “God, how did I not try this earlier?”

She yelped out just as Tentacruel pushed into her back door, making her fall to the ground with moans, then she pulled out my reward.

“Quickly take it before my bliss takes over.” She moaned as pure pleasure started to fill her face, making Tentacruel push his dick into her mouth.

“Can I join?” Ash asked, making her look at him.

“God yes, another famous person.” She moaned, but it barely was understandable. “Plow me and take my real virginity.”

I grinned as I grabbed my reward before turning to leave, but froze when I spotted Jenny standing there with a smile and a cherry for a face.

"Um, excuse me for intruding." She said. "I have some bad news with your father that was just confirmed."

"What about my father." Janine asked as Tentacruel pulled out of her mouth to look at her.

"I don't wish to tell in front of Maggie." Jenny said.

"Then I'm gone before her spider comes out to fuck her." I said, making them giggle as I left.

Once I got to the Center, I turned my back to the nearest empty bed and fell on it.

“Did you lose honey?” Joy asked as she stared at me in worry.

“No, just that damn spider taking my energy from me.” I whined, making her giggle. “My team is yours until I wake.”

“Thanks honey.” She said as I passed out.


	30. A date with the mystery man

I woke to something touching my belly, then I felt the man that stalked me was nearby, making me gasp as I opened my eyes to see it was the man, then threw a kick to his face, but him catch it before it hit him without showing any emotion or looking away from my face. I sent a pulse at him, but he didn’t seem to be affected.

“The fuck.” I said, making him chuckle as his emotionless stare was finally replaced with amusement.

“Easy honey.” He said as he let my foot go. “I’m not the enemy.”

“Well, how do I know if you intrude by entering my room without permission.” I said. “How are you not affected by my power?”

“Because you are family.” He said.

“I am not.” I said. “My grandpa don’t look like you and you are way too old for my father.”

He sighed with a small smile.

“How are you so calm?” I asked.

“Because I am happy to be with you.” He said.

“So you’re a fan?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“I can be.” He said, making me stare at him, then shook my head.

“What do you want now that I’m awake?” I asked.

“Just checking on you.” He said. “I didn’t like the looks of your face when you left the Gym.”

“Yeah, just me and my weakness of spiders.” I said with a sigh, making him chuckle.

“Can I take you out to eat?” He asked. “Your baby is starving since you aren’t feeding yourself properly.”

“Not really my choice there.” I said. “I really don’t have enough money to keep everyone fed and I really don’t wish to drain my fiance's money.”

“I’m trying to help with that.” He said, then reached into a pocket and pulled out my ring, making me stare at it before I looked at him as I took it to put it on.

“How in the hell did you get that?” I asked. “Are you the one that stole it?”

“No, I took it from the man after he took it from you.” He said.

“How long have you been watching me?” I asked.

“Since day one.” He said.

“Day one of what, my birth?” I asked, making him stare at me with, ‘You can say that’ on his face. “Who am I to you?”

“My kin.” He said.

“I don’t even know you, so how can that be?” I asked.

“Now is not the time for me to tell you that or I will ruin our relationship that I’m trying to build.” He said. “Can I take you out?”

I looked back to see all, but Celebi was gone as she stared at the man in confusion.

“Who are you?” I asked as I looked back to him.

“A friend.” He said.

“Name please.” I said.

“Jol.” He said, making me stare at him as his emotionless stare was starting to unnerve me. “Can we go?”

Celebi floated to him, but he didn’t acknowledge her until she touched him, then he looked at her before back to me.

“I have no clue who he is, but I seen him before.” She thought. “I can’t quite put my paw on it though and he’s only showing me a meal at the buffet down the street. His mind is too calm for me to get anything else off him.”

“Fine, I guess I can allow that.” I said. “My team is doing their midnight training.”

“Mew and Shade are in their ball.” Celebi thought as Jol grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, then grabbed my bag before putting it on my back. “And Mew’s bag is on Luka as he searches for berries to replace the ones he ate.”

“Why is he staying in the ball now?” I thought, making her smile as she shrugged her shoulder.

“Shall we fly or walk?” Jol asked, making me smile.

“I'm guessing you want to fly.” I said, but he showed only his blank face, making the comment feel awkward. “We can walk, I guess.”

He nodded as I started walking with him, then Joy look up from her computer before grabbing me.

“Who are you?” She growled. “What are you doing with Maggie?”

“Just taking her out to dinner.” He said, then he stared out for a second. “Well, not dinner, more like...”

She giggled as he struggled to make a name for it.

“I understand.” She said as she looked at me before studying me, then let me go. “Please be careful with her.”

“As if she was my own kin.” He said, making me glance up to him to see he didn’t show any emotion for that comment.

Joy smiled as she nodded, then went back to her computer. Jol pulled me out of the Center, then to the buffet that Celebi mention.

“I hope this is fine.” He said, then looked to my Pokeball necklace. “I see you have two Pokemon still in their balls. They are included if you wish it.”

I nodded as I released them, making Mew and Shade stared at him as if they tried to figure out who he was. Jol pulled me in, making a man look up from a newspaper as he sipped form a coffee, then gasped as he spotted me before standing up and grabbing his notepad.

“How many, milady?” He asked, making Jol smile.

“Just what you see.” Jol said.

I looked to his body to see no Pokeballs on him, but he had a lot of money and items in his satchel and it made it hard for me to identify them from having so much.

Okay right this way sir.” The man said as he walked us to a table of four.

“Is this fine?” He asked, making Jol look at me.

“Can we have a booth instead of a hard wooden chair?” I asked.

“Certainly.” He said before taking us to a booth that had Ash and his Pokemon next to us. Ash smiled as he saw me, then the man turn to us once again.

“May I ask for a favor, milady?” He asked.

“That depends.” I said.

“A boost for my overnight shift that is catching up to me please.” He said, making me smile and give him one, then he bowed slightly. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” I said as he walked away.

Mew grabbed my hand, then pulled me to the food bar as Shade teleported to it.

“Do you know him?” I thought to mew. “He has the same feeling you gave with that necklace.”

“I don’t and he don’t have one or I would have sensed what you are feeling.” She thought. “I know he’s hiding something, but he’s too good at hiding it.”

I nodded.

“If he is trying to get my guard down, please don’t get caught with me.” I thought.

“To hell with that.” She thought with frustration on her face. “I would gladly be stolen with you, then I’ll break you out of whatever prison they have you in.”

I smiled weakly as I didn’t want her stolen, but I was glad to have her at my back. I looked forward as I grabbed my plate, then started to fill it up. Once I got my fill, I went back to the booth to see Shade pigging out and making a mess.

“You better clean up after yourself.” I grumbled, making Ash giggle as Shade looked down to the mess before starting to eat it off the floor while I shook my head, then looked to Ash.

“We heading out soon?” He asked.

“Um, why are you following me?” I asked. “Don’t you have your own journey to follow?”

“You are part of my journey.” He said. “I like strong trainers that know what they are doing. I learn best with them.”

I smiled as I was glad I was helping someone my mom liked.

“Did you take my mom on a date?” I asked, making nervousness filled his face. “Not changing my words. I want my mom happy and a date with you is what she wants.”

“Can we not talk about this in public?” He asked, making his team chuckle.

“Fine, then we are done talking since I have nothing else to say.” I said as I went to my food.

Once I felt bloated, I looked up to Jol to see him smiling with love.

“Tell me you don’t have a crush on me.” I said.

“No, this love isn’t like that.” He said quickly as his smile faded.

“I’m starting to see that now that I realized my mom had the same face when she watches me do my thing before my journey.” I said. “I don’t want to think about that now that it’s starting to make me feel uncomfortable.”

His smile returned, but with amusement, then he nodded.

“So now what?” I asked.

“We get you some diapers.” He said.

“What.” I said in confusion.

“Your baby will be here any minute.” He said.

“How do you know that?” I asked. “I haven’t felt anything from it and I’m not fully human so the birth isn’t the same speed.”

“I have seen a lot of births in my life.” He said. “I know the signs.”

“Fine, it's better than being not prepared I guess.” I said, making him smile as he nodded.

“Check please.” He said, making the man come to us before giving him the receipt, then Jol gave the man a nugget.

The man’s face filled with disbelief.

“Is this my tip?”’ He asked.

“It is.” Jol said. “That’s for making her feel welcome for a change with your response when you saw her.”

The man smiled as he glanced to me, then he looked to the cash that Jol was offering.

“Thank you sir.” He said as he bowed slightly, then walked away.

Jol stood up before looking to my team.

“Crap, forgot they were with us.” He said as he noticed they were still eating.

“Go without us.” Shade said with a mouthful, then caught the food that fell out of his mouth. “We’ll be done in an hour or so.”

“My god, your last trainer was right, you are a garbage disposal.” I said, making Jol chuckle with Mew.

“I on the other hand am finished after this plate.” Mew said as she hurried to finish the plate as she thought. “I will never leave you alone with a stranger.”

I nodded before Jol started to walk me to the front door just as a group of cult members came into the building.

“Arceus is in here.” Janet said as she held a gadget.

I growled as I sent a bolt at it, making it explode and sent her to the ground before I gasped as I saw her life force fade. I sent another bolt at her, bringing her back before I sighed in relief.

“Target acquired and is already hostile.” A man said. “Man down.”

“What are you guys, military?” I asked.

“I am and a Merc.” the man said as he pulled out and shot darts at Jol, but he hit my barrier before it hit his neck, then he shot at me.

I shake my head before I put my hand up, making several white fireballs form, then shot it at the people, taking out all their gun. They roared out before patting their clothes as they caught fire from having metal on them while several police surrounded the men.

“Get on the ground.” They demanded, making the members sigh as they did as they were told.

I looked to Jol to see him staring at the men in frustration before he put on his blank face as he noticed I was staring.

“Shall we get going now that annoyance is over with?” He asked, making me smile as I was starting to like his calmness, then stared walking.

Jenny grabbed him, then pulled out my Pokedex and shined it over him.

“Command code Jenny.” She said. “Full Identify and background check.”

“Command and voice print accepted.” It said. “Jol, age sixty-five, six foot five, white hair, blue eyes. Occupation unknown. Family background unknown, Criminal background clean.”

“Okay, as you were.” She said and relaxed as she gave me my Pokedex.

“What was that about?” I asked.

“Sorry, I saw how you were staring at him with suspicion when you entered the city while he stared at you in secret and I wanted to know who he was now that he managed to gain some of your trust so quickly.” She said. “I don’t want anything to capture you again.”

I nodded before Jol started to walk down the street.

“What is your occupation?” I asked.

“Traveler.” He said. “I go around the world to watch people as I find, sell, or give away valuable item to people that are in need of them.”

“Salesmen is the correct word.” I said.

“No traveler is the correct word.” He said. “I don’t focus on selling. I like to give most of the time. I have a good nose for items that are lost, forgotten or abandoned.”

“What category am I in?” I asked, making him look at me.

“Lost.” He said, making me stare at him in surprise. “You are lost in this world with your life changing so rapidly, making you unable to control the gift that was bestowed onto you.”

“Okay, what do you know about my legend?” I asked.

“Everything.” He said.

“Care to tell me some?” I asked.

“Nope, you will find out on your own.” He said as he shook his head slightly. “You don’t need to rush to find yourself and your reason of existing in this world.”

“God, he’s worse than a sensei with the dodging questions.” Jenny grumbled, making him chuckle.

“Forgive me, I tend to do that when I don’t wish to make things worse for the person I’m focused on.” He said.

“Worse how?” I asked.

“Never mind that.” He said as he walked into a store called ‘Baby’s Delight’ and only took care of babies needs. “Please get your baby’s stuff while I answer Jenny’s questions. If I can that is.”

I nodded as I walked to the diapers, then grabbed two bags and put them in my bag, but Jol grabbed them and put them in a duffle bag that was in an aisle two aisles over, then set it on the counter as the man rang them up while he walked back to Jenny. Shade appeared next to me with a baby’s dress.

“Too soon buddy.” I said. “Need something heavier and we don’t know what size she will be.”

He teleported away before coming back with a baby blanket and carrier.

“Yes, those are a must.” I said, making him grin before he teleported the clerk before somewhere else, then came back with a Gengar plush, making me smile.

“She has the real thing to cuddle with.” I said, making him grin as the man chuckled before he teleported away. “Looks like he wants to do the shopping.”

“Yep.” The man said with a grin. “I love Pokemon that like to help out like that.”

After a few minutes of him bringing me all the stuff, I got all that I needed to start out with.

“Okay no more.” I said. “I don’t want to be a pack mule.”

Everyone chuckled as he grinned. I turned to the Clerk.

“One hundred grand.” He said, making me reach for my purse, but Jol grabbed my arm before he held up three Big Nuggets.

“Will this do?” Jol asked, making the man’s eyes widen.

“Um, boss, I need you to do this transaction.” He said nervously, making me smile as a man came out of the manager’s office before his eyes widened.

“Damn, I don’t think we have enough change.” The manager said, making Jol put one back.

“That’s better.” He said as he nodded, then thought about something. “Um, one hundred fifty grand as his change. Dose that sound good?”

Jol pulled back one more.

“seventy-five grand?” He asked with uncertainty, making Jol nod as the man pulling out the money, then held it out to Jol, but he pointed to me.

He gave it to me, while the manager took the nuggets and stared at it with a loop.

“Damn, I never thought to have one of these and be able to keep it.” He mumbled as he walked to his office.

I looked to Jol.

“Are we done?” I asked. “I feel like I’m in debt now.”

He chuckled as he shook his head.

“No, you don’t owe me anything.” He said. “Well, staying sane and happy is all I want from you. That mountain mishap isn’t what I want for you.”

“Yeah, I know.” I mumbled. “I don’t want it ether.”

“Well unless you have any suggestions on what to do next, I will be taking my leave to find another spot to hide my treasure.” He said.

“Why.” I asked.

“Because I like watching people’s faces when they find a treasure." He said. "It’s so exhilarating to see it.”

“Sorry if mine wasn’t what you wished for.” I said

“No, I don’t mind if I didn’t get what I was expecting.” He said. “I know you were aware of me and thought I was a threat to you and your team by how I hid.”

“Why did you hide?” I asked.

“To avoid questions that aren’t going to be answered at the time and to avoid undesired reactions from you.” He said. “What I got from you on our date was satisfying and hope to do it again in the future.”

“You're a little old for her sir.” The clerk said.

“No, not that kind of date.” Jol said with a chuckle. “Never mind, I see neither of you understand what I’m talking about. Good day sir and Maggie.”

He turned away before I took a deep breath, then watching his life force disappear into the distance before shade grabbed my finger. I looked at him to see him staring at my face blankly.

“Please don’t be like him and stare with no emotions.” I said, making him smile as the man chuckled. “That’s better.”

I picked him up before his face filled with disbelief.

“Yes, you weigh nothing to me now.” I said, making him smile nervously. “Sorry for reading your thoughts.”

“It’s fine.” He said as I started walking to the Center.

Once I got there, I noticed Joy wasn’t at the desk as a sign on it said, ‘out for break, please wait a few’. I walked to the kitchen to see her getting plowed by Mitch, making anger fill me.

“Wait, it’s Ditto honey.” Joy yelped in worry as I got ready to leave. “I would never screw your fiance.”

Morphie looked back in worry.

“Sorry.” He said.

“Prove it please.” I said, making him change into me before I nodded, then took over before changing back.

I went to my room to see Mitch was on the bed sleeping with his team all around him. I smiled as I went to Flaaffy as she had her mouth on his dick while asleep.

“Can’t say I seen a Pokemon fall asleep sucking someone.” I said, making her start sucking again as her eyes opened for a second, then she slowed as she fell back to sleep.

“My god, that’s so adorable.” I said, making Mew giggle.

I grabbed her and moved him to his side before kissing her as I laid down next to her.

“Would you like to be someone Mew?” I asked.

“Yes, I would like to be Joy.” She said, making me smile and take over before changing her, then went back to my body.

“Good night mew.” I said as I closed my eyes.


	31. Knocking out the world while new life enters it

“It’s actually morning.” She said. “It will be dawn in one hour.”

“Crap, so I can’t go back to sleep even if I could.” I said as I sat up. “I’m way too restless to go to sleep.”

“Well you could take one of us over.” Ribbons said. “You still owe me your love.”

“Yes, you're right.” I said as I looked to him. “Get over here and let me give you what I promised.

He became excited and ran to me before I grabbed him, then gave him a hug with a kiss.

“Not what I meant.” He whined, then sighed. “Not that I’m complaining.”

I giggled

“Give me a few.” I said as I gave him a full body rub. “I will get around to it.”

He moaned as he closed his eyes, then took over just to get a rush of his feelings of love.

“Oh, I see what you did there.” He said with a smile. “Clever way to get my love.”

I smiled as I looked to my face to see it was a mess.

“Really, why didn’t you tell me I missed a spot mew?” I whined, then licked my face clean.

“Sorry, wasn’t paying attention with that man near you.” She said before I leaped up to her shoulder and sat down.

“Okay.” She said with a giggle and rubbed my face.

“Oh I just so got a good idea.” I said.

“Sounds good too me too.” Ribbons said with a smile.

“Tell me.” Mew said.

“You're involved.” I said, then went to my body before taking her over and thought about who to change into.

“Why are you thinking of a random trainer?” She asked. “I pick your mom if you wish.”

“Okay.” I said with a smile and changed into her, then took over Ribbons without going to my body

“Wait, what just happened.” I said, making Ribbons giggle.

“Oh that’s a good feeling.” He said. “Don’t think about it though, your going to make my head hurt.”

I smiled as I nodded, then looked to Mew.

“Go find a trainer to battle boss.” I said, making her smile.

“Okay, I see your plan of entertainment.” She said. “Sounds good.”

She walked out of the room before freezing as she noticed Joy was eavesdropping on us.

“Why are you being a snoop?” I asked.

“Sorry, just heard voices and Jenny told me to tighten security with the attempt at the Buffet.” She said, making me nod before Mew started walking.

“So who do you wish to face?” Mew asked.

“The strongest trainer you can find.” I said. “I’m going to blow their minds when I beat them senseless.”

Ribbons giggled

“Yes, let's hope they don’t find your mother in the future and fear to battle her.” He said, making me giggle.

“Yeah, I didn’t think of that, but no turning back now.” I said.

“I don’t mind changing.” Mew said, making me place my paw on her, then took over.

“Interesting.” I said, making Mew smile. “And it makes things so much easier.”

She grinned as I felt the urge to nod, then I changed into Jol, then went back to Ribbons.

“Suck's you don’t get his life doing this like a real transformation.” Mew said. “I would really like to know what he has planned for you.”

“Well, I’ll be calling him my friend until he starts showing bad intentions towards me or my friends.” I said. “Now let’s get this show on the road. When we win, refuse the money since It’s so not fair facing me.”

“Okay.” She said with a smile, then we started walk around the city before we came up to Ash.

“I challenge you.” Mew said.

“You’re on.” Ash said without hesitation and excitement, then put up his arm, making Pikachu run across his arm and leap to the ground.

I leaped to the ground, making Pikachu stare at me.

“Why do you have Maggie’s Pokemon?” He growled.

“She let me borrow him.” Mew said.

“Is that true.” He asked.

“Yep.” I said with a smile. “Now fight me with all you got.”

“There is no other way you are going to get it.” He said with a smile.

“Thunderbolt.” Ash said.

“Last Resort.” Mew said.

I smiled as I started charge up while Pikachu shot his bolt at me, making me roll out of the way before sending out my power, taking him down before receiving a power boost.

“Holy crap how strong was he?” Ribbon’s thought.”

“Not possible.” Ash said, then he pulled out his Pokedex and hovered it over me. “What level?

“Error, Energy beyond level one hundred.” It said, making me giggle.

“Maggie are you controlling him?” He asked with a smile.

“Yep.” I said with a giggle, then sent a pulse at Pikachu.

“So not liking you right now.” Pikachu growled, making me giggle. “How could you impersonate your Pokemon like this?”

“To power level my weakest teammate.”

“Not so much anymore.” Ribbons said, making me giggle.

“That’s good.” I said. “Thanks Pikachu. Now that my plan’s on entertainment is exposed to you, I need to find another trainer.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were bored.” Ash said.

“It’s not the same now that you are aware.” I said. “I’m doing it for the reaction more than the levels.”

Ash smiled and nodded.

“Who’s he?” He asked

“Mew.” Mew said.

“Right.” He said as he look her up. “That’s right, you can learn Transform, but you don’t have it on your skill list right now.”

“That’s because she can make any move happen if I can learn it.” Mew said. “I can learn all moves.”

“So wish you were on my team.” He said.

“Not happening.” She said. “I’m hers forever.”

“I know and won’t take you.” He said. “Now let's go watch the chaos you are about to stir up with her.”

I giggled as I leaped up to Mew’s shoulder, then sat down, making Pikachu do the same, but to Ash’s shoulder.

“I beat a trainer on my way from the buffet.” He said. “She was decent in power, but nothing like yours.”

“That’s good.” I said, making Mew start heading that way just as Pikachu reached out to my ribbon, then held on to it, making me look at him to see him staring at me in love.

“What happen to not liking me anymore?” I asked

“Sorry, just my thoughts of the moment.” He said. “I have fallen for you just like Ash.

“Hay now.” Ash said, making me giggle.

“It’s fine.” I said. “I already knew that if you guys gave me porn.”

Ash smiled nervously as he said nothing, but his thoughts were struggling to stay calm as he couldn’t believe he did that for me.

“That’s her.” He said as he pointed to my sister as she rode her Tauros like I planned if I caught him while looking around for something.

“Really, why is my sister here?” I asked.

“Wait what.” Ash said in confusion.

“Adopted.” I said.”She was abandoned.”

“Oh.” He said with worry.

“I can’t fight her like this.” I said. “Pick another please.”

Mew nodded before walking the other way.

“Hay Ash, do you know where the Pokemon Center is?” She asked. “Jenny told me my sister is there.”

Ash looked at me, making me sigh as I nodded.

“Tell her to not to try to wake me.” I said softly.

“Two block south, six blocks west.” Ash said. “Don’t wake her. She needs to sleep.”

“That’s if I can wake her.” She grumbled. “I swear she is dead most of the time when she sleeps. I wanted her to play with me to cheer her up so many times, but she didn’t wake to anything.”

“Yep, that’s me.” I mumbled with a giggle.

“Thanks for the directions.” She said. “I hope she’s awake. I wish to battle her.”

“You are in over your head for that one.” He said.

“I don’t care.” She said. “I feel so terrible for making her unable to say goodbyes to her Pokemon before she left.”

I took a deep breath as I spotted a man battling a woman, but he was getting his ass handed to him.

“What weak Pokemon you have.” The woman said, making me smile.

“She will do.” I said. “Let’s take back that ego a notch or two.”

Mew giggled as she nodded.

“I’m next.” Mew said. “Prepare to be beat for being rude like a rich snob.”

“I am rich and don’t you dare call me a snob.” She growled, making me giggle.

“So going to enjoy beating you senseless.” I said.

“We’ll see, my cute Pokemon.” She said with a smile. “I’ll accept your challenge.”

She healed up her Golem, then stepped back, making me leap to him.

“Batter up.” Mew said, making me giggle as I charged toward him while my tail turned to steel.

“Protect.” The woman said. “Then Rock Polish.”

She put up her arms as a barrier appeared, then her rock like body became shine as sparkles and gleams of light flew off him for a second. Once the shine faded, he glowed white for a few seconds as her speed was boosted.

“That won’t help you.” Mew said. “Strike one, swing batter batter.”

I giggled as the woman smiled with Ash and the man.

“Protect again, then toxic.” She said.

“Not happening.” I thought as I made my tail steel again. “I’m tired of that move.”

“No let it happen.” Ribbons thought as the Golem’s barrier appeared, making me smash my tail into it. “I don’t mind taking a hit for you.”

“No thanks, I don’t wish to feel horrible.” I thought as I leaped off the barrier to dodge the gunk.

“Okay, I need to try that out next time.” He mumbled as I landed before I giggled while the woman stared in disbelief.

“How did you just dodge that at point blank?” She asked, making everyone chuckle.

“That’s because I’m a beast.” I said, making Mew giggle as she smiled.

“Okay, cutie, show me your beast side.” She said.

“With pleasure.” I said.

“Last Resort.” Mew said, making her mouth drop open.

“Damn, a strong cutie.” She said as I started to charge up. “Dodge and use Earthquake.”

“Does everyone have that freaking move?” I whined, making everyone giggle.

“Seems like it.” Mew said as I sent out my power, making Golem gasp as she couldn’t move fast enough for it, then went flying into a barrier before it hit the police station as I got another boost.

“Damn.” She said. “You are a beast. You must have the rare ability Pixilate if that affects me that much.”

“He does.” Mew said as she called him back.

“Okay, your turn Pummel” She said as he sent out a Gigalith.

“I see you like rock types.” I said.

“I do.” She said. “I am Brock’s youngest sister after all and I hope to beat him one day.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” I said.

“Attract.” She said.

“Wait what.” I said. “Oh, so not good.”

Mew busted out laughing with Mitch, making me look back to see him with my team right behind him while my sister slept with me on Entei before I stared at her.

“Look forward.” Mew yelped, making me roll sideways just as my opponent’s move flew passed me and hit Mitch, making him moan as his pants formed a bulge.

“Damn.” The woman said with a giggle. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem.” He grunted while he grabbed Clefable’s paw that was grinning while staring at his bulge with lust.

I looked forward with a giggle as the woman grinned.

“Great reflexes honey.” She said, making me smile.

“Next batter is at the plate.” Mew said.

I charged to Gigalith while she stared at me.

“Attract now!” The woman said, making me leap up with a flip and barely dodged it as the move’s energy filled my face, then I slammed my tail into Gigalith, crushing the ground as she was forced a foot into it as I felt the boost.

“Damn!” She yelped. “What power!”

I grinned as she called her back, then sent out a Carracosta.

“Oh so want one of those.” I said.

“Um, your in my body still.” Ribbons said as they stared at me in confusion.

“Sorry, don’t mind me.” I said as I spotted Jenny smile.

“I see you aren’t stolen now.” She thought. “Thanks for making that mistake honey. I was about to arrest him after the battle if he stole him.”

“That’s Mew.” I thought, making her smile widen.

“interesting.” She thought.

“Ice beam.” The woman said.

“Next batter.” Mew said, making me look forward before a beam shot at me and leap up with a back flip, smashing my tail into him, sending him up before I leaping up and smashed him back to the ground.

“No way!” Everyone besides my team yelped as I got a boost again.

“How is he kicking my ass all by himself!” The woman whined. “All my team are at least ninety. Last Pokemon.”

She sent out Archeops.

“Batter up, all bases full.” Mew said. “Now give me a grand slam.”

“I see you really like baseball.” The woman said with a smile.

“I do.” Mew said. “I like all sports.”

“Okay, give her what she want’s and give him some batting practice.” She said, “Rock throw.”

Mew giggle as I grinned.

“Piece of cake.” I said as I made my tail steel while Archeops summons his rocks.

“He winds up.” Mew said, making everyone giggle as Archeops smiled, then sent out the rocks. “He pitches a fastball.”

I smashed my tail into the rocks and sent them back, making Archeops fly back and didn’t get up.

“Grand slam ladies and gentlemen.” Mew said as the woman’s face filled with disbelief. “Home team is the winners.”

Everyone giggled as the woman looked at me, then grumbled before calling her Pokemon back.

“Keep your money.” I said as I went to my body. “I just wanted to show you your errors of being rude. I also wanted to entertain myself with Mew.”

She looked at me, then gasped as I took over mew and changed her back to her form before her face filled with shock while I went to my body.

“Wait, you were controlling him?” She asked.

“Yep.” I said with a smile. “I think you also maxed him out too. I didn’t feel a boost on that last take down.”

“Almost.” Ribbons said. “I can do the rest myself. Thanks for the help.”

The woman smiled as she nodded, then walked to the Pokemon Center while Jenny walked to her station. I looked to my sister, then kissed her before pulling her into a hug, waking her up in the process.

“I don’t wish to battle just yet.” I said. “I need to get on the road.”

“Snack first.” Celebi said, making me look at her to see her holding up a slice of Pie that was steaming in the crisp morning.

“Tell me how I did.” She said. “This is my first time.”

“It’s not bad.” Mitch said, making her smile as I took it, then started to eat.

“Bluk Berry pie is the best.” I moaned, making her smile widen to a grin. “Thanks.”

“She was nearly pulling her hairs out from stressing that might have did it wrong.” Joy said as she held up a bag. “Good luck out there.”

I grabbed the bag and looked inside to see it was a bag of homemade potato chips.

“Not my first time.” She said with a smile. “I know you will like them since I never got a thumbs down yet.”

I reached in and took a chip before eating it, then moaned in disgust while it melted in my mouth, making it almost came out as pleasure.

“Seriously.” She said in disbelief, making everyone bust out laughing as struggled to grab another as I failed to keep my face the same.

“Nice try.” She said with a smile.

“Quiet.” I said as I started to eat it. “Damn it, I can’t resist.”

“Now you know how we feel.” Celebi said.

“Yes, but I can resist better than you on scarfing it.” I said as Joy gave me another bag before walking back to the Center.

“Yeah, I don’t know how you do it.” She said. "Even after seeing you struggle."

“Yes, my Pokemon side of me is really giving me a challenge.” I said, making her smile. “Head to Saffron City please. I wish to face Sabrina next. I wish to see her face when she tries to read my mind and fails miserably if Celebi can’t.”

They started walking as Celebi stared at my chip that was in my hand, making me smile as I gave her the other bag.

“No that’s yours.” Mitch growled. “She already ate six of them and got chewed out for it.”

“Yeah, I never seen Joy angry before.” Celebi mumbled. “Kinda terrifying really.”

I giggled as she took the bag and fled Mitch as he growled. Once I was finished, Mitch came back with the bag with frustration on his face.

“Freaking hate a wannabe Swinub.” He growled. “I managed to save half of it.”

I giggled as I jumped down, then started to walk with them. Storm floated to me, then held up her Light Ball.

“Oh right forgot.” I said as I called my mom.

“Yes honey, make into video call.” My mom said as she appeared over my watch, then looked around me to see where I was. “I’m on my way to Saffron City now that I finally beat the pain in my ass. Where are you? I can’t tell.”

“I have a gift for your Pichu from her mother and I’m heading to that city myself.” I said.

“Where from?” She asked with interest. “And he’s a Pikachu now.”

“I just got done beating a wannabe Ninja.” I said. “You figure out the rest.”

“Right, did you go to the Safari Zone?” She asked.

“No, don’t like forcing Pokemon on my team.” I said.

“Yeah, not easy too.” Agatha grumbled. “I failed to catch anything since they kept running from me and ended up wasting all my Safari balls.”

“Well better luck next time Agatha.” My mom said with a smile. “How are you doing? I heard about your parents.”

“I’m fine and I almost beat your daughter.” She said.

“Not even close if you didn’t get passed me.” Mew said, making my mom smile.

“Well, I’m heading to your location once you tell me where you heading from.” My mom said.

“Don’t have a bike or flying Pokemon mom.” I said.

“You can fly.” Mew said.

“No thanks.” I said. “I’m not lazy.”

“Hay.” My mom whined, making me giggle. “I love seeing the world up high.”

“I know.” I said.

“So Route 15?” She asked.

“Route 14 is in sight.” I said.

“Right, so I’ll meet you on the docks.” She said just as a wetness ran down my legs, making me look down. “What’s wrong honey.”

“I think I just pissed myself.” I whined, making my mom’s face fill with worry.

“Oh crap, her water broke.” She said just as pain filled my body, making me moan as I fell into Mitch.

“Quick get her to Saffron.” My mom said just as sparks started to fly around me, making everyone jump back. “Oh god, what power. I can feel it all the way from Mount Silver area on the Magnet Train.”

“What is that feeling?” A man asked. “Why have I felt it before?”

I let out a roar as I felt to a knee just as the shock wave of electric shot out from me, making my team fall to the ground as the shock wave disappeared into the distance.

“Oh god.” My mom said as she look at something. “Everyone brace yourself!”

My static wash over her before she fell to knee just as an explosion filled the air.

“Alert, Catastrophic failure detected in generator room.” An automated voice said with a glitched out voice while a pulsing horn sounded. “Fire detected in generator room. Main power and auxiliary offline. Replacement part’s fried.”

The alarm turned off.

“Fire extinguished.” It said. “Activating SOS beacon. No response detected.”

“Sorry mom.” I moaned.

“It’s okay honey.” She said just as I my head started to spin, making me fall to my back. “No keep her awake! Crap, this is going way to fast for me.”

A Tentacool came into view and shot me with water at my face, making me gasp.

“Stay awake, milady.” He said in worry, then sparks started to form again as I moaned, making his face fill with discomfort.

“Forgive me for this Tentacool.” I moaned just as I let out another roar that sent out another wave, taking him down and he didn’t get up, but he was still alive.

“Oh god, brace yourself again!” My mom yelped, then moaned. “Come on honey, you’re going to make me hyper.”

“What is that?” The man whined.

“Arceus is giving birth.” A woman said.

“She’s not a Pokemon.” My mom growled.

“I am mom.” I moaned. “The crystal changed me into one.”

“Enough honey.” She whined. “Now focus on controlling those shock waves that aren't like the Pokemon moves.”

The woman giggled.

“No it’s not, but it sure scary to see it coming at you at a million miles an hour.” She said just as I felt someone take off my pants, making me look to the person to see it was a man.

“Who are you?” I moaned, making him grab my Pokedex.

“Identify.” He said.

“Andrew Lex, age forty, Six foot, brown hair, blue eyes.” It said. “Occupation obstetrician. No extra notes about this trainer.”

“A what?” I said

“A person that specializes in helping women giving birth.” My mom said.

“How did you find me?” I moaned before sparks started from again, making him point to a man that was unconscious with his Pokemon standing over him with worry on their faces.

“I was in a battle.” He said. “You kinda knocked out my opponent with that jolt.”

“Crap, please don’t pass out.” I moaned, then roared out just as the sparks turned red before flying out, making half my Pokemon fall to the ground and didn’t get up while the man moaned and fell to a knee.

“Brace yourself!” My mom yelped, then moaned. “Oh god, my head.”

The man chuckled.

“Yeah I’m with you there, ma’am.” He said just as he grabbed for my crotch. “Okay one more push.”

I pushed out a moan before roaring out, making another shock wave come out, taking out everyone else down for the count.

“Oh god, this isn’t going to end well if you just took out the doctor.” My mom whined just as a baby cried out.

“Sorry mom.” I whined while the pain faded, then I took a deep breath.

I looked to my mom to see her on the ground with several people near her.

“Tell me I didn’t just knock out the world.” I whined, then sat up before looking to my daughter as she stared out in awe to world around her with glowing green eyes, telling me she was part Pokemon too.

I grabbed her as she looked at me, then pulled out my knife before cutting the cord as close as I could to her while clamping it with a barrier. I grabbed my ruined panties and wiped her off before myself, then put on my last pair and pulled up my sweatpants. I pulled her blanket and a diaper out of her bag before putting on the diaper on her. Once she was covered, I wrapped her up while putting her to a breast like my mom did in her memories, making her grasp it and start feeding as I closed my eyes.

A moan of the doctor filled the air before he gasped and placed his fingers to my neck before sighing in relief.

“Sorry for passing out on you.” He said.

“It’s fine, the whole world did.” I said with full exhaustion.

I see that if the passengers are all down.” He said with a chuckle as he shook his head, then stood up before walking to the trainer and touched his neck.

“Everyone is alive.” I said. “My static don’t kill.”

“I know, but he got way overdosed if he passed out before all of us.” He said, then pulled out his phone. “Damn it, you fried anything not shielded for EMPs. Or was that an EMP since the magnet train is shielded.”

“I have no clue and don’t call anyone.” I said. “My mom should be here soon.”

“I’m on my way honey.” My mom said. “Once my head stops spinning that is. Can you see honey?”

“Yes.” Dragonite said. “I was awake for ten minutes now, but our team is still out cold.”

“That’s fine, call them in for me and take me south east off this broken train while I recover.” She said. “See you soon baby. Don’t hang up. I have the call recording for any criminal activity now that you were kidnapped in front of me.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” I said, making her giggle.

“Sleep tight honey.” She said as I passed out soon after.


	32. A growing family of rarities

I awoke from someone taking my baby, making me punch the person to the ground, then looked to the person to see it was Mew and was unconscious and I was in a Pokemon Center.

“Shit.” I whined, making my mom giggle.

“Now you see why I told her not to do that.” She said. “I see the signs of PTSD are forming in her and won’t be doing anything that could activate it.”

I sent a pulse into Mew, making her look around, then smiled weakly as her eyes locked to me.

“Sorry.” I said.

“It’s fine, I didn’t feel it.” She said.

“Yeah, I know how you feel on that one.” My mom said with a giggle as she floated to me, making me pass my daughter to her.

“Don’t drop her.” I said.

“I won’t.” She said. “She can’t be that heavy.”

My mom stood up, making Mew look at her.

“I got it mom.” I said as I made her float. “I don’t have to be near to make you float anymore.”

“Interesting.” She said as she pulled out a pen and dropped it before watching it fall to the floor.”

“It’s a barrier mom.” I said, making her look to Dragonite before he punched her with Thunder Punch before the barrier flicker around her.

She sighed as she shook her head.

“I refused to call you a Pokemon.” She said. “Don’t let anyone catch you.”

“Too late.” I said, making her stare in alarm.

“Mitch caught my heart mom, jeez.” I said, making her sigh in relief as everyone chuckled. “I can’t be caught unless I lost my last speck of humanity.”

“I don’t think you can lose all your humanity.” Samuel said, making me look at him.

“Stop talking egghead.” I said. “You don’t have all the pieces.”

“No, but I have a lot more thanks to your accident in the cave.” He said. “That ruin that fell on you was apart of your legend.”

“I don’t care about it.” I said as Mew pulled my daughter from me, making her yelp out as she fell to the ground, then my daughter squealed with laughter.

“It's not funny.” She grumbled.

“Yes it was.” A girl’s voice filled my head, making her stare in disbelief before looking at me.

“Yes, she’s part Pokemon too.” I said. “I saw it when I wrapped her up.”

“interesting.” Samuel said and reached for her, making me send a bolt at him, but he dove out of the way.

“Don’t turn her into your obsession.” I growled.

“Okay, I won't.” He said nervously.

I pulled my daughter to me, then stared into her eyes, making her smile as she read my thought of trying to think of name for her, but sighed as I couldn’t think of anything. I pulled her to my chest, making her grab a breast and start feeding again.

“You just ate.” Mitch said. “How can you still be hungry?”

“She was the same way.” My mom said. “I’m surprised she didn’t get fat.”

Once She was satisfied, he came to me with nervousness on his face while he stared at our daughter, making me smile as I passed her to him.

“Don’t worry daddy, it’s not that scary.” I said, making my mom giggle as he grabbed her, then turned her around. “Does your mom know?”

He shook his head quickly.

“Time to tell her then.” I said.

“No thanks.” He said.

“Then I will.” I said. “Your mom can’t do shit to you if she don’t want the wrath of a goddess.”

“Please don’t hurt my mom.” He said.

“When did my wrath harm someone I care about. “I said, then thought about it. “Never mind don’t say that.”

He looked at me in worry.

“None of us felt your wrath.” He said.

“No, they felt the aftermath and that’s just as bad in my eyes if it make them worry for me.” I said.

Something moved between my legs, making me look to it to see it wasn’t storm's shape, then I lifted the cover to see it was Tentacool.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, making him look at me. “Tell me you won’t die without water.”

“Up to a day without a spray form a squirt bottle or my water jet.” He said.

“How long has it been?” I asked.

“I’m due.” He said, making me grab for him, then take him to the bathroom before turning on the water.

“Please don’t kill yourself.” I said as I took off my clothes with my powers. “There isn’t much water in some areas of this world.”

He nodded with a small smile of love, making me smile.

“I see why you came now.” I said. “Are you wanting to be my final Pokemon that I wish to catch? I need a water type and you are both water and poison.”

“I would be honored.” He said. “But that’s not the reason I came. I just wanted to make sure you recovered from how pail you looked when you were unconscious.”

“Well, I’m fine now.” I said. “Are you sure you want to join my team?”

“Let me think about it.” He said.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” I said, then stepped under the shower while he stared at me, then he moaned.

“Please don’t make yourself sick trying to comfort my needs.” He said. “I can handle warm water.”

“I’m fine.” I said.

“For now.” He said. “I see your body temp dropping rapidly.”

“It’s just like a swim in the public pool.” I said, making him stare at me before he sighed, then I started to wash him up.

“No soap please.” He said as I grabbed for it. “That stuff is for...”

His voice softened as I turn the bottle, revealing 'for Pokemon too' on the bottle.

“Never mind.” He said.

“I would never harm a Pokemon.” I said. “My team and I will always get stuff we both can have.”

He nodded before I started washing him, then he smiled as he noticed I was trying to learn about him.

“I see you never had anything from the sea.” He said.

“Nope, only one Water type ever liked me.” I said, making his smile fade. “No, ignore the face. You’ll learn soon enough if you decide to stay with me, that worrying about me is all in vain.”

A Pikachu came to me, making me look to him as he jumped into the shower, then gasped before running out of it.

“Damn your crazy girl.” He whined and didn’t sound like Ash’s Pikachu as I giggled with Tentacool.

“You must be my Pikachu my mom is taking care of.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Wait your my mom?” He asked.

“No, that would be the floating Raichu that’s somewhere in this building.

“I’m here.” Storm said as she flew in, making Pikachu look at her, then he smiled.

He reached out to her, making her smile and pick him up before hugging him, then she placed her Light Ball around his neck.

“Please don’t lose that like I almost did several times.” She said before kissing him, making him nod, then kissed her back.

“Who is she if not my mom?” He asked.

“Your trainer if my mom don’t take you from me.” I said.

“No honey, I want your Scyther to be mine.” She said.

“Then I need you to catch a water type for me.” I said, making her look to Tentacool. “Don’t force him please. I don’t wish…”

“I’ll go.” He said. “You are my goddess and I would be a fool to not accept and offer like that from her.”

My mom smile as she pulled out a Pokeball.

“No mom, not a normal Pokeball.” I said. “A Lure, Friendship or a Luxury Ball. I want them to love their ball and not flee from it like Vanquisher did.”

“That was just him not liking being in a ball.” Ash said, making me look to him to see he was watching with a mound in his pants. “Pikachu is the same way.”

I smiled as I shook my head.

“You know my rules.” I said, making his face fill with color as he nodded, then walked away.

I looked to my mom to see her struggling to give up her Last luxury Ball.

“Looks like I need to sweeten the deal more.” I said. “I’ll add some metal to our trade.”

She looked at me in confusion.

“No it’s not money, but it is very rare.” I said. “Well sorta. It’s getting more common nowadays, but it will costs twenty grand in Unova.”

Her eyes widen in disbelief.

“How did you afford that and what cost that much?” She yelped.

“I didn’t buy it.” I said. “It was gifted to me and I will not spoil the secret since I don’t want that in the deal.”

She nodded as she held up the ball to Tentacool, making him extend a tentacle and go into the ball before she passed me my Scyther while it shook, then it clicked.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting in the lobby.” She said. “Please comfort him. He’s not happy that he helped me make this decision to ask you.”

I nodded and sent him out as she walked away, then hugged him from behind as I turned off the water with my power.

“You are making my mom happy buddy and that’s the best thing for me.” I said. “I don’t mind you not with me if you don’t wish to be. Everyone’s happiness is first before mine.”

“No it isn’t.” Storm growled.

“Zip it.” I said, making Pikachu giggle as Scyther smiled, then I looked to the door to see my mom wasn’t there before my Metal Coat floated to me.

I moved it to Scyther, making him gasp as he grabbed it, then looked at me in disbelief before I smiled.

“I’m glad you like my going away gift.” I said. “Please take care of my mom.”

He nodded before hugging me with a kiss, then took the item as he pulled back. I called him back before I walked to the lobby.

“No not like that!” Ash yelped as he grabbed me. “You’re naked.”

I giggled as I pulled my clothes to him.

“Care to dress your goddess?” I asked, making his face become a cherry before his Pikachu busted out laughing.

“Looks like I’m doing it.” Striker said.

“No, it’s him only.” I said. “I want him to get used to that feeling for me if he plans to travel with me more.”

Ash took a deep breath, then grabbed the clothes as it floated to him, making him start to dress me while his eyes struggled to stay off my pussy. Once it was covered, he struggled to keep them off my breasts, making me smile in amusement the whole time.

“Thank you, royal butler Ash.” I said as I placed some money in his hand.

He smiled and shook his head before pushing it back.

“I don’t want that as payment.” He said.

“You need to get a golden ticket for that.” I said. “Only Mitch sells those.”

He glanced around for him nervously.

“He’s in the Lobby.” I said. “Why do you fear him?”

“I don’t, it’s just you belong to him.” He said. “And that’s dangerous territory for me to step in.”

“Not with us if you keep within the family laws.” I said.

“My god, you have a big head today.” Storm said, making me giggle, then walk out of the room as I moved to my mom as she stared out deep in thought.

“What’s wrong mom?” I asked, making her look at me.

“Nothing, just the events you are experiencing catching up to me.” I said, making me nod as I looked to Joy.

“Set up a trade please.” I said, making her nod, then she look to my mom.

“we are sure.” My mom said, making her nod again as her smile widened, then she reached out to the balls and put them on the machine.

Once the trade was complete, I started walking as my mom called out her Pokemon, making the room go bright.

“The hell?” My mom yelped, making me giggle. “No freaking way! Where in the world did you get a Metal Coat.”

I giggled again as I went to the kitchen’s door and point to it as I looked to Joy that was staring at me with a smile, then she nodded as she leaped the desk before walking to me.

“What are we having?” She asked. “I kinda haven't unpacked the shipment and it is a little cluttered in there.”

“No problem, just point and it will be unpacked in thirty minutes max.” I said.

“Not likely.” She said as she opened the door, revealing about fifty crates.

“You're right ten minutes max.” I said as the crates shattered, revealing several items as it floated and grouped up with the same types, making her mouth drop open.

She snapped out of her disbelief, then pointed to the items that she wanted moved and pointed to the place she wanted it move to, making it float there.

“Wait am I doing this?” She asked.

“Nope, sorry.” I said with a smile. “Back to it, my team is starving.”

“Right.” She said as she started pointing again.

Once all the goods was in place, I pulled out the stuff I need for my Creamy broccoli and potato chowder.

“Oh yes please.” She said as she pulled a notepad and some cash, then passed me the cash, making me take it as I got to work.

“Once it was almost finished, Mitch moved next to me and passed me our daughter.

I looked at him to see his eyes were dull as if he was under hypnosis, making me look to my daughter to see she was doing it.

“Release him.” I growled. “Never control your father like this.”

Her face filled with nervousness before her eyes stopped glowing while his filled with emotion as he looked around in confusion.

“What just happened?” He asked. “How did I get here?”

I sighed as I took our daughter.

“Sorry mom.” She thought. “I was just having a little fun.”

“Not like that you’re not.” I said. “We don’t want him scared of us.”

“What’s going on?” Joy asked in worry as Mitch stared in confusion.

“Nothing.” I said. “Just a mistake that I corrected before it got out of hand. What did you want honey?”

She glanced to my chest, making me pull up my sweatshirt and put her into a cradle before she stared to feed.

“Anyone figure out her size yet?” I asked.

“I suggest not getting any clothes just yet.” My mom said. “She’s going to grow like a weed. Just get her some more blankets if she’s cold.”

I nodded before I looked to the soup, then pulled out a potato before moving it to Joy, making her smile as she opened her mouth.

“Blow please.” I said, making her do so before eating, then she moaned with disbelief on her face.

“I’m going to enjoy this more often.” She said, making me smile. “It’s done.”

“Lunch...” I started to say, then looked to the clock to see it was actually dinner time. “Damn, never mind dinner’s ready.”

My mom smiled.

“Giving birth really does do a number on me.” I said.

“Especially without pain medication.” Joy said.

“Still wish I didn’t knock out the whole world.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“Not only that you knocked out some satellites.” Samuel said.

“What!” I yelped just before ice stared to form around me, making my daughter gasp with everyone.

“I'm sorry.” She thought. “You startled me.”

“Okay, that’s not good.” I thought as I made the ice shatter. “Please don’t freeze your dad by accident.”

“I didn’t mean to.” She thought, making me take a deep breath as Mew stared at me in disbelief.

“How did you break free like that?” She asked.

“Never mind that.” I said, then started to pass out the bowls with my power as one floated to me. “Dig in.”

I started to eat, making my daughter look at it.

“Sorry, you get the good stuff.” I said.

“That’s no joke.” Mitch said. “You are starting to taste like a Pokemon.”

My mom whined in distress as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Might want to accept it mom.” I said.

“Never.” She said. “I will never accept my baby as a Pokemon. I don’t like hearing she is losing her humanity.”

“Not exactly.” Samuel said. “She will always be part human. Just a sliver will remain though once she is finished transforming to prevent her from becoming wild like.”

“Enough Samuel!” My mom growled. “Get your fucking head out of that Legend around me.”

I giggled as his face filled with nervousness.

“How do I keep forgetting about that temper you guys have.” He mumbled under his breath, making me giggle again before he looked at me and held up his empty bowl. “May I have some more and the recipe?”

I moved the pot to him since there was only one or two servings left, making him take it and look inside before filling his bowl, then looked to my Pikachu as he stared at the remains before he smiled as he gave it to him.

My mom came to me, then placed a Pokeball in my hand.

“I have to go.” She said. “I need to get my badges.”

“I suggest offering Dragonite to Joy in Cerulean City.” I said.

“Wait she’s the owner of that Pokemon you took shape with Ditto.” Joy yelped, making my mom giggle.

“We’ll see when I get here for my gym battle.” My mom said. “I have to get going.”

Joy nodded with a smile.

“Good luck.” She said.

“Really, good luck with Brock.” I said, making Ash chuckle as she looked at me in discomfort, then nodded before walking away. “Mom what’s this Pokeball for?”

“Me.” Pikachu said, making me look at him, then to my mom’s life force in worry. “Don’t worry, we both agreed on this. I wanted to be with my mom and real trainer anyways.”

I sighed as I nodded before putting his ball in my bag before I pull it to me, but Luka grabbed it and put it on his back.

“Your carrying your baby.” He said as I looked at him, making me nod before look to my daughter to see her falling asleep while feeding.

I smiled as I kissed her, then waited until she fell asleep before I moved her to her carrier and put it on my chest while I looked to Mitch as he stared at her.

“Did you think of a name for her?” I asked. “I’m drawing a complete blank from not having enough alone time to think.”

He shook his head nervously.

“There is no way I can name something like a baby.” He thought. “Not yet at least.”

I smiled as I could see he was panicking inside still. I pulled him to me, then hugged him.

“Ready to make a second one?” I asked softly.

He shook his head quickly, making me giggle.

“I was kidding.” I said. “One is enough until I understand what she can do now that I know she’s not fully human herself. But please don’t neglect my needs from that fear. I still feel urges for you.”

He nodded with a smile.

“Ash is also wanting to ask you something.” I said. “But I think you are going to have to talk to him about that since he can’t step up to the plate.”

His smile widened as he glanced to Ash that was holding an egg.

“Where’s Entei’s egg?” I yelped as I looked around for it.

“Calm mom.” A girl said, making my heart quake as it didn’t sound like my daughter. “That’s not calmer. Damn it, I had a feeling it was too soon.”

“Calm honey, she did this to me too.” Entei said as I looked back to see a darker brown Entei standing next my Entei and she had black sideburns instead of red.

Entei smiled as he felt me calm once I spotted him in her.

“There's the feeling you were waiting for.” He said, making her smile.

“I have no idea what to name you either.” I said.

“Princess is what I have been calling her.” He said, making me smile as I nodded.

“Fine, princess it is.” I said.

“Come on, I want mom to have a say in my name too.” She whined, making everyone smile.

“Majesty.” I said, making Entei chuckle.

“Yes, that works too.” He said. “A combo of what I wanted and something she feels that might be right.”

Majesty smiled and got closer as I felt her intention to lick me, making me put up a barrier as she did.

“The hell?” She said, then she tapped my barrier, making Entei chuckle.

“She won’t let you lick the face.” He said.

“Oh that’s right.” She said. “Forgot you told me that.”

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath from things becoming overwhelming for me.


	33. A power trip with a psychic

“I need a body to escape my mind for a few hours.” I said. “All these events are taking its toll on me.”

“Me!” Pikachu yelped just as Tentacool popped out.

“No me.” He said, making me smile.

“How did you find out about it?” I asked.

“Word about our gods and goddesses travels fast in the Pokemon community.” He said.

“Then we flip a coin.” Majesty said. “I wish to carry my goddess.”

My smile widened as a coin appeared in front of me.

“How did you do that?” Mitch asked. “Do you know Pay Day too?”

“That’s an interesting idea to try out.” I said, then look to the table that had a few coins on it.

“Oh, I see.” He said. “Who does that belong to?”

“Me.” Pikachu said. “Kris gave it to me when we bought lunch.”

“Okay.” I said as I pulled it to Storm’s fanny pack.

“You take care of your baby since you know Pay Day.” I said. “My hands are kind overflowing with taking care of mine and you guys if I’m trying to flee my body with the illusion of changing into another life in my mind.”

She smiled and floated to him before giving him a kiss, making him smile as he rubbed his head against hers.

The coin flipped in the air.

“Heads.” Pikachu said, making storm smile.

“You’re just liked me.” She said as the coin landed in a box that I formed around it.

Everyone looked at it, then Mitch touched the box before shaking his head in disbelief as it fell on tails.”

“Damn.” Pikachu whined, making Storm giggle.

“Think of it like this.” I said. “You get to bond with your mom some more.”

“I guess you're right.” He said. “I do want that too.”

Storm smiled and pulled him to a float before pulling him to her, then floated out of the room with him. Tentacool put his tentacle in my hand, making me take over just as Majesty grabbed me and tossed me to my back.

“Easy.” I yelped as I caught myself, then turned me to my back. “Don’t make me crush my baby.”

“I told you to be gentle with her.” Entei growled. “My god, Naive nature is the worst.

“Hay now, don’t say that in front of her.” I whined.

“It’s okay.” She said. “I know he loves me still.”

I sighed as I looked to myself, then wonder how to walk with no feet. Tentacool giggled as I started to use his tentacles.

“I can float a few inches off the ground you know.” He said.

“No, I don’t know.” I said as I shook my head. “I never seen you guys out of water before and you feel kinda dry, so I need to dampen you first.”

“I’m fine.” He said. “But I don’t mind if you do.”

I shot a spout of water above me before it rained down on to me, making the discomforting feeling go away. He smiled as he felt my satisfaction, then I started to float before I pulled my Pokedex to me.

“Tell me ability and moves.” I thought.

“Unknown brainwaves detected.” It said. “Access denied.”

“I’ll get right on that.” Samuel said, making me look at him as he watched me, then he pulled out a computer from his bag, making me sigh as I shook my head.

“Eggheads.” I thought, making him chuckle. “Someone help me out while he does that.”

“Level, moves and ability.” Mitch said.

“Thanks, forgot about his level.” I said, making him smile

“Level thirty-four with Liquid Ooze ability.” It said. “Liquid Ooze damages attackers using any draining move.”

“That’s a like.” I said, making Tentacool smile. “Now evolve next level please.”

“His moves are, Brine, Poison Jab, Toxic spikes and supersonic.” It said.

“Oh, toxic spikes is good.” I said. “I think I might keep that one, but I will be upgrading everything else.”

I pulled my Machines from my bag, then moved the ones I needed to me before tapping them to me.

“Forget Brine, Poison Jab, and Supersonic.” I said.

“Pokemon voice detected.” It said. “Gathering voice samples to identify. Samples collected. Target can learn the following moves Surf, Ice Beam and Thief. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, keep Toxic Spikes.” Mitch said.

“Thank you trainer for confirming you wish this.” It said. “Done, he forgot Supersonic, Poison Jab and Brine to learn, Surf, Ice Beam, and Thief. Have a nice day.”

“Now don’t go around stealing peoples stuff.” I said. “Only use that in battles to cover your weakness and stuff like that.”

“I know.” He said. “I felt the hate you have for this move when you spotted it. Now my name.”

I let out a grunting sigh before he giggled.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind that much if you are having troubles with your own daughter.” He said.

I sighed again as I floated out of the room before I spotted a man battling a woman with Tentacool, then felt something move under me. I looked down to see he was getting aroused before I looked to the Tentacool to see she was a female, making me giggle.

“Maybe later, you can have me.” I thought and flew to the exit of the Center as quick as I could.

“Hay pay attention to the battle and not the boys.” The trainer said, making his opponent chuckle. “I’ll get you a mate after this battle if that’s what you want.”

“Fuck.” I said softly as I felt his sexual urges become stronger. “Okay, I’m giving you an option, fuck her and I take Pikachu’s body or you stay with me and not get fucked.”

He whined before he sighed.

“I choose her.” He said, making me touch Pikachu’s head and go to his body.

“Looks like you got your mate early.” The man said with a smile. “Thanks Maggie.”

“Keep the egg if she makes one.” I said. “I'm a little over my head with babies right now.”

“Yes, I see that.” He said as he glanced to my daughter. “Thanks.”

“Head to the gym once you are finished. I said.

“Where?” Tentacool asked.

“I know the way.” The man said. “I’m going there after this warm up battle.”

He nodded as storm started to take me outside while she stared into my face.

“What’s on your mind mom?” Pikachu asked. “You're making her worry.”

“Just wondering what’s she thinking, Jolten.” She said.

“Oh I like that name.” I said with a smile.

“Who said that?” She asked.

“We both did mom.” He said. “She just beat me to it.”

She smiled and looked forward. A few minutes later, Jolten’s eyes locked to a Burger Vendor.

“I don’t eat meat honey.” I said. “If you want that, then I have to change bodies again.”

“We all kinda want that.” Mitch said.

“I guess the soup wasn’t enough.” I said with a sigh. “Fine get what you want, “I’ll be in my body until you guys are done.”

I went to my body, then noticed my daughter staring at me, then she smiled.

“No I don’t mind.” She thought, making me take over her body, then I felt her hunger.”

“Jeez how are you always hungry?” I thought, making her giggle before I showed her how to get to me before starting to feed for her, making her close her eyes as a fruity creamy taste filled my mouth.

“Don’t think about that.” She thought. “I don’t like that feeling that you are trying to push away.”

“Sorry.” I thought.

A few minutes later, I started to feel bloated.

“Okay you can stop now.” She thought, making me giggle.

“Now hopefully that should keep you down for awhile.” I thought, then went to my body before kissing her. “Now your name.”

She smiled as she looked to my face before I noticed everyone staring at me with a small smile.

“Wait you can hear my thoughts?” I asked.

“Only when you were in her since she don’t know how to block them like you do.” Celebi said. “We can tell whos thinking too since there is a difference in the tone.”

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind if I’m having a three way conversation with a vessel and third party.” I said. “Are we full now?”

“Yes, but are you?” Mitch asked as he held up a salad, making me take it and start eating before taking over Jolten.”

“The Gym please.” I said, making Majesty start walking.

Once we got there, the sun was starting to light up the morning sky, making me look to it before taking a deep breath as the smell of winter was in the air by how crisp it was.

I pulled my body to me as I floated into the gym.

“Who's in your team?” Mew thought.

“I never decide.” I said “I’ll be going with the flow on that one.”

“That’s not allowed.” She thought.

“if they find out.” I thought. “Most of the time you guys are the ones that will pick anyways. Sorry Jolten your to under leveled for this.”

“It’s fine.” He said.

A man stared at my body’s face, then smiled as he stared at my daughter.

“Everyone but the leader is as sleep, Maggie.” He said.

“That’s fine.” I thought. “I’m here for only her anyways.”

“Please don’t do that.” He said. “She does that way to much for me.”

A giggle filled the air, making me look to it, then spotted her life force above me.

“Shade take us up there.” I said. “I know this Gym is based on teleporting technology and I’m not in the mood for that.”

Ash chuckled as he nodded in agreement while Shade pulled me through the floor, then when back for the others while Sabrina stared at me with a small smile.

“Greetings milady.” She said. “It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“No mind games for me girl or I will destroy that world of yours.” I said, making her eyes lock to Ash as her smile faded to nervousness.

“I’m not that same person anymore.” She said. “I calmed quite a bit since that event. Just battling now.”

“Yes, but you have changed to a more corrupt path, then looked back, making Shade jump out before I looked to her as she stared at me in confusion from that comment before her face softened.

“I see, you got all his memories of that event.” She said. “I don’t need to laugh.”

“Damn it.” I growled. “Forgot Pikachu don’t know how to shield thoughts yet and that’s not why he was sent out. My team pick their own fights with me.”

She grinned before I went to my body, then it faded to disbelief as she looked at me.

“Not possible, how do you possess things?” She said. “And I never faced such a mental brick wall before.”

“And you never faced Arceus either.” I said with a smile.

“Yeah, scary thought there.” She said, making me chuckle, then she reached into a pocket that contained three Pokemon.

“Well this battle is going to be easy.” I said.

“Don’t be so sure.” She said with a grin. “All my teammates are level one hundred.

“I also have three teammates level one hundred and another close if not already one hundred.” I said, making her eyes lock to Ribbons.

“Really, I even slip it out when I talk?” I whined, making her giggle.

“Yeah, that’s a hard one to control.” She said. “I don’t even have full grasp on that one.”

“Fine, enough with the dick-measuring contest.” I said, making everyone bust out laughing as she smiled. “You clearly are no match for me with mind reading if I know who your team is before we even start with Ash’s lack of knowledge of what you have.”

“Really, who?” She asked. “Lots changed since then like I said before. I changed up my team quite a bit over the years to keep it fresh.”

“Yes, but your Alakazam, also your favorite never was one of them, then Mr Mime before Espeon.” I said, making her mouth drop open.

“Not possible.” She said, then determination fill her face as she threw the ball, revealing her Alakazam as she thought. “We are at a major disadvantage this round. Do your best use Psychic.”

“Sink into the ground before using Shadow Ball somewhere else.” I said.

Sabrina’s face filled with discomfort as she noticed me staring into her while I read her every move that she was going to make while Gangar sank into the ground.

“Stop cheating like that.” She whined before a mental grasp appeared around me, but I sent out a sparking barrier a foot to dispel it.

“Not possible.” Alakazam said, making me look at him.

“Attack me again and I will make your head spin to next week.” I thought. “It seems your Alakazam needs more discipline if he attacks a trainer or in my case his goddess for making his trainer upset.”

“No, I’m good.” He said nervously then looked to Shade as he appeared behind him, then took the blow of his Shadow Ball for being to slow to get out of the way, taking him down, but he got up.

“Again.” I said. “Before he gets to his feet.”

Gangar shot the ball.

“Protect, then Psychic.” She said.

A barrier appeared just before the ball, then Shade moaned as he started to float before he flew into me, making me catch him with my power as I sent Alakazam flying into a wall.

“Stop attacking her.” Sabrina said. “What’s gotten into you? You never went out of your way to attack someone like this.”

“She’s a threat.” He said, making me chuckle.

“I am way out of your league when it comes to being a threat.” I said.

“Why are you showing so much hostility?” Mitch asked softly.

“She using her powers to defeat trainers and I think that is kinda cheap, so I’m just dishing out her own medicine now that she is facing the master of what she wanted to master.” I said, making Sabrina stare at me.

“How much have you read into me?” She asked.

“Enough to not let my guard down around you.” I said, making her face soften as she nodded, then looked to Alakazam.

“Are you able.” She thought.

“Yes, but not much more.” He thought. “She is powerful even with my resistance.”

She sighed.

“Then try again.” She said. “No attacking her.”

“Finish him off with Dazzling Gleam.” I said, making Shade become bright while Sabrina moaned and covered him with her hand as she stared at me.

“My god, Arceus is a Pokemon I must have if she can see through that light.” She thought, making me look to her.

“You can’t catch me.” I said. “And the real one isn’t going to show his face to you if that’s what your goal is.”

Her face became blank as well as her mind, making me stare at her in discomfort as a strange feeling fell over her.

“Oh, but you can be caught.” She said, but her thoughts remained blank while I felt the strange feeling became dangerous as if it was trying to warn me to heed her words. “Just not with a regular ball, but a ball that was thought to be lost in the failure of its creator. Watch for that darkness that looms over you, dear Arceus, or the universe is certainly doomed.”

Her face returned to normal before her thoughts came back, then looked to Alakazam with a few blinks as he stared at her in worry.

“It happened again.” She said. “Did you get any of it this time?”

“No, your mind goes blank every time you read the future.” He thought. “I didn’t understand the message form it being encrypted with a riddle, but I can tell it was directed to her. It’s as if someone I can’t detect took over.”

“Damn it.” She said.

“I see you got more than you bargained for with that obsession to gain your power.” I said. “An expected punishment for abusing it maybe? Or maybe a warning that is meant for me at this given time.”

She looked at me in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” She asked. “Why are you staring at me like I just became a threat.”

“I don’t know yet, but I didn’t like that feeling I got from you when that sudden click of the lights turning off in your mind, then it disappears just as fast as it came back on.” I said. “Back to the battle please. That’s my war you dipped your toe into and I heed you to stay out of those waters or things might get uncomfortable in your life as that darkness you mention adds you to it’s shadow.”

“I have no control over it and don’t see what I say.” She said. “Everything goes black as if I closed my eyes for a second.”

“Can you pick me up milady.” Alakazam thought, making me look to him to see he was staring at me with exhaustion, then I sent a bolt at him before he roared out as he stood up. “Damn what a boost.”

Everyone giggled as Sabrina stared at me in disbelief.

“I just saw a glimpse of your true form when you attacked with your heart.” She said, making me smile.

“Don’t let that rare event catch you off guard.” I said. “Only Celebi and spirits seen my true form so far.”

She looked to Shade.

“Nope, not going there.” He said with a smile. “I’m happy to see her and not tell about it.”

I chuckled as she pulled out her next ball, then stared at me for a second before he threw the ball, revealing Mr Mine.

“Stop her from using Substitute with Shadow Ball.” I said, making her look at me in disbelief before Shade chuckled and shot his ball, taking Mr Mime down, but he got back up.

“How do you get passed my mental barrier like that?” She asked.

“It’s like glass.” I said. “I see right through it.”

“What happened to stopping the contest?” She asked, making everyone giggle. “Substitute.”

“I can’t.” Mr Mime whined. “I’m too tired.”

“Shit.” She said, making me giggle.

“Again.” I said.

“Dodge and use your own.” She said.

“Trying to switch your cards up won't help you.” I said. “I saw it before you even thought of it since you did it In the past with an overpowered trainer that wouldn’t mind facing.”

She whined as I noticed I was getting under her skin.

“What do you want of me?” She whined as Shade took down Mr Mime.

“I want you to stop cheating like I am doing to you.” I said, making her stare at me, then I sent out a pulse to Mr Mime.

She looked to him before calling out her Espeon.

“Shadow ball before she uses Future Sight since she’s not acknowledging my demand.” I said, making Shade shoot the ball at her and took her down, but she didn’t get up. “Nice critical.”

I looked to Sabrina to see her staring in shock.

“Let that be a warning that cheating never pays forever.” I said. “You will get caught eventually and pay it all back.”

She growled as her eyes started to glow as a wall of Psychic energy formed beside me, making me put up my hand.

“Kneel to your goddess.” I demanded and send a bolt at her, taking her to a knee as the wall faded. “Do not ever try to send me flying. Now give me my badge and correct your path before it’s too late.”

She stared at me, then pulled off the badge as discomfort filled her face before moving it to me with her power.

I took it, then passed it to Luka, making him put it on my bag’s strap as I turned to Shade

“Your money.” He said, making me look to Sabrina as she pulled it out and moved it to me. “And the Technical Machine.”

“I don’t care for them.” I said. “Give it to my husband-to-be if he wants it.”

Shade came to me before pulling through the floor, then went back to get the others as the greeter stared at a his PDA in disbelief while it showed my team being taken away, then he looked at me. I looked back to see reporters were hiding behind my team.

“How much of that did you see?” I asked as I looked back to him.

“All beside the message.” He said. “Her powers made the feed distorted."

“Good.” I said. “Then the combatants in that war are still oblivious that I am on to them now. Did you see the glimpse of me with their camera? I know you can’t without a tool and not be a Pokemon if no one spoke up about it yet.”

He nodded nervously.

“Don’t fear me.” I said. “Only the corrupt should fear me.”

I put my hand up, making Jolten move into it with a smile before I took over, then Majesty grab me as she put me on her back gently while she stared at her father.

“Much better.” Entei said with a smile, making her smile.

I walked back to the Center before turning on the water to the bathtub, then put in the plug as Tentacool Ribbons, Mew, Shade and Storm jumped in with me while Majesty started to take me off her as I went to my body. I grabbed her face before rubbing it, making her smile as I got off her. I took off my clothes, then my daughter's diaper before noticed she needed a change before her bath.

“Tell me in the future honey.” I thought as she stared at me, then I got into the tub and started to wash her up while everyone stared at me. Once she was clean, I pass her to Mitch.

“Do you know how to dress her?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said. “It’s not that hard.”

I smiled, then laid back and closed my eyes while I turned off the water with my power.


	34. Fighting for a reaction

I woke up with a dark presence moving closer to me, making me open my eyes to see I was in my bed now, but I was alone and the darkness was now on me. I sat up, then looked around more carefully just as a shadow moved out of the darkness, revealing Abel as he threw a Pokeball at me. My body turn red upon impact as I was sucked into the ball. I gasped as my surrounding changed to my bed again while Celebi held her paw on my head with worry on her face. I glanced to the clock to see it was nine at night and everyone was doing their own thing.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “We don’t know if her prediction are always accurate.”

she nodded as I took over her, making her smile before I flew to my daughter that was on the other side of the bed, then picked her up.

“Let me go pixie.” She thought with anger on her face.

“Honey, it’s me.” I thought, making her anger fade.

“Sorry, I still can’t tell.” She thought as I moved her to my body.

“Stay within my grasp please.” I said, making her nod, then climb on me and went to my breast, making me smile.

“Garbage disposals.” I thought, making her giggle with Celebi. “Call me if anything unwanted comes in this room.”

“I will.” She thought as I flew to the door and found it locked.

“Or not.” I thought, then looked around for another way out since I didn’t want to leave her with an unlocked door as the only barrier to us.

I spotted a window, making fly to it, then unlocked it before pulling it up and closed it behind me before locking it back up since I could see the locking lever through the glass.

“Wait, if I could do that...” I started to say.

“Honey look down.” She said, making me look down to see at least seven feet to climb thought that window. “You can’t stop the inevitable if they want you that bad. We are doing our best to keep you safe.”

“I know.” I said as I turned around to see Moltres staring at me as she roosted on a roof across from me.

“I don’t mind you making friends with her.” Celebi said. “I can have you anytime I want when you aren’t busy.”

I nodded and flew to her before taking over, making her gasp as she stared out in disbelief.

“Interesting.” She said, making Celebi giggle.

“See you soon.” Celebi said as she went back to my body.

“What can I do with you?” I asked, making her smile.

“Well, curing my craving is first on my list if you can figure it out.” She said, making me think about it before I flew into the sky and scanned around for a Mago berry tree, but ended up going to the orchard in Lavender Town.

“Well hello Jackpot I didn’t know about.” She said, making me giggle. “Right, I won’t eat it all if it belongs to her.”

I ate her fill in berries.

“Oh yes indeed, that is what I am craving.” She moaned. “Thank you for curing it.”

A gasp filled the air, making me look back to see Joy climbing down the wall with shock on her face.

“It’s okay Joy.” I thought, making her smile.

“Thanks for showing her my patch of goodies honey.” She said. “Please tell the other legendaries if you would Moltres. I wish to share this with all the rare Pokemon like you. Just not the common please or there won’t be any left for my trainers when I make them their meals.”

“I understand.” Moltres said. “Thank you for allowing me to have some.”

Joy got to the ground, making me stare at her as she walked to me.

“May I feel you?” She asked, making Moltres smile.

“Anything for allowing me to eat here.” Moltres said.

Joy smiled and felt around her feathers before reaching up to the flames to her wings.

“Careful, that’s not fake fire.” She said, making her think twice before touching it, then went to her tree and started to pick.

“What else do you wish me to do for you?” I asked.

“I can’t think of anything now that you found my craving that was bothering me for a month.” She said, making Joy smile.

“Well you know where to go once I part from you.” I said. “Do you wish me to do so now?”

“No, your energy is so soothing and it’s taking all my stresses away.” She said.

“I know what you mean there.” Joy said with a smile before closing up the basket and started to climb up the wall.

I flew above her and grabbed her arms, making her smile as I took her to the ground.

“No way, your mine.” A man yelped, making me look at him to see a Quick Ball hit me.

“Not today your not.” I said as I flew into the sky while disbelief filled Moltres.

“You can’t be caught with me possessing you.” I said.

“Even with that ball that you were warned about that you are trying to hide from me?” She asked.

“It’s not certain it even exists.” I said. “And that is my only fear at the moment. The chances of them finding me with you is slim, and even slimmer with with catching you before I roast them.”

She chuckled as she liked that thought.

“Just don’t make me kill someone please.” She said.

“I don’t wish to kill something.” I said. “I got way too many close calls already and I have no clue how many I have with my loss of control.”

“Don’t think about that.” She said. “Now get away from the edge please. Take me to my home.”

“Which is?” I asked.

“The place you destroyed.” She said. “Victory Road.”

“Aw shit.” I whined.

“It’s okay honey!” She yelped. “Calm, you missed all the important places and me, but barely on that one. I was energized for a month with how close that beam was to my face. I couldn’t stop flying for half that because I was climbing the walls.”

I giggled making her smile.

“Thank god that crisis was averted.” She said. “Please don’t press the panic button when controlling me.”

“Sorry.” I said, then turned toward Victory Road.

Once I got half way there, I spotted my mom walking toward Cerulean City.

“Yes, I would love to meet your mother after seeing those memories of her.” She said, making me smile before diving down to her.

Once I got close, Dragonite spotted me.

“Mom, Legendary incoming!” He yelped in fear.

“Calm Dragonite.” I said. “I’m controlling her and was on my way to drop her off at home now that my date with her is finished.

“Date, cute.” Moltres said with a giggle, making my mom smile. “Well I did enjoy my first date, so mind as well be.”

“Please take your picture for your scrap book that I saw you making before I knocked out the world.” I said.

“Yeah, that wasn’t fun.” Moltres said. “Why did you do that?”

“I was giving birth.” I said.

“Oh.” She said in disbelief, making my mom smile from her face. “I wasn’t expecting that one to be the reason.”

My mom pulled out her Pokedex.

“Moltres, the Flame Pokemon.” it said. “Error, energy readings is beyond level one hundred.”

I giggled.

“Sorry my fault.” I said.

“No kidding.” Moltres said. “I really don’t wish you to leave me now because of that.”

“A legendary bird Pokemon.” It continued. “As it flaps its flaming wings, even the night sky will turn red.”

Everyone looked up.

“Only near me for about a hundred feet and I’m not flapping my wings right now.” Moltres said with a giggle, making my mom smile as she took some pictures, then pulled out her portable photo printer.

“Thank you for allowing this Moltres.” My mom said. “You can take her home now honey.”

I kissed her, making her smile widen.

“I love you too honey.” She said before I took of into the sky.

Once I got to Victory Road, I spotted Zapdos waiting for us and I noticed he was watching our date form his thoughts he was currently having.

“Great, tell me he’s not a jealous type like Suicune was.” I whined.

“Nope.” He said with a smile. “I was just here to dine with her.”

“Sorry, beat you to that.” I said.

“Yeah, I saw that.” He said as his smile faded to disappointment, but it returned a second later. “Thanks for telling me where I can get some berries though. And it just so happen to be close to my home. Now, can I have my friend alone, milady?”

“Of course, I hope to see you again Moltres and spend some time with you in the future Zapdos.” I said, making him smile as I went to my body.

I opened my eyes to see Celebi was watching with a smile.

“I’m so glad you finally accepted us.” She said. “Can I go back to our date now that Majesty is here to watch over you.”

“Sure.” I said, then took her over. “What do you want to do?”

“Cook.” She said, making me smile.

“Elaborate please.” I said.

“Um, I haven’t got that far yet.” She said as her mind drew a blank, making me giggle. “Let’s see what this place has to offer to spark up some of your memories for me.”

I flew to the door, before grabbing it to see it wasn’t locked anymore, so I opened it, then flew to Joy.

“Going to cook if you don’t mind.” I said, making her look at me.

“Okay.” She said. “What do you have in mind?”

“She don’t know just yet and wishes to learn something new.” I said.

“Oh alright.” She said. “Can I watch?”

I looked around the lobby to see it was packed, but none were waiting to be heal as some stared at me in disbelief.

“Sure.” I said. “As long as I’m not going to delay people their daily activities.”

“No these people are waiting for a meal Maggie.” She said.

“Oh then they are in for a treat.” I said, making a few smile while some were too shocked to know I was here.

I flew to the kitchen and opened the door before spotted Mitch fucking a Chancy.”

“Morphie?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said as he looked back, then smiled. “I don’t know why I like using him so much. Mitch is at the arcades in the Supermarket with Machoke if you are looking for him Maggie.”

“Okay.” I said as I flew to the cupboards, then started to think of something to make.

“That one looks good.” Celebi said.

“Okay, hearty chicken with dumpling stew it is.” I said as I grabbed the ingredients while giving her the knowledge on how to make it.

“No, don’t leave me to go to Mitch.” She whined, making Joy giggle.

“I’m sorry, I’m restless and need to do something helpful.” I said.

“You are.” She said. “You’re cooking for all those trainers.”

“Good point.” I said with a sigh. “I just wanted to spend time with everyone because of that dream.”

She sighed as she nodded.

“I understand.” She said. “Please stay with me a little longer.”

I nodded with a sigh before getting to work.

“No don’t multitask with your back turned to what you are doing!” She yelped. “I’m not learning that part since I can't see the memories of it when you do it with your powers.”

A few chuckles filled the air, making me look to them to see all the people were watching me as some stared at the food in hunger.

I looked back to the food, then pulled the task that distracted me to my view and started to finish the preparations, then put it in four large steel pots.

“That’s perfect amount for how busy I am each day.” Joy said as she wrote it down. “Thank you for that.”

I nodded as I started to fly out of the kitchen.

“Wait how long?” She asked, making me point to the stove’s timer, then put my thumb down like a gun’s hammer before the timer turn on.

“Okay, that was cool.” Celebi said. “Was that Psychic you used?”

I nodded as I flew out of the Kitchen, making someone grab me before I looked to them to see it was my sister.

“Sis can I have a battle?” She asked.

“Crap I forgot about that.” I thought, then said. “Once my team is all back with me.”

“Fine, can you take over so I can spend time with you too?” She asked.

“Of course.” I said as Celebi let out a whimper. “Quiet, you have plenty of chances to get my attention. She’s a trainer and has places to go.”

“I know.” She whined, making everyone smile, then I took over my sister, making her gasp.

“Damn you gotten a lot stronger since you last took me over.” She said.

“Almost divine like I know.” I said, making her giggle.

“Yep, there is no shrinking that planet size head of your as mom said.” She said as I started to walk out of the Center before freezing as I noticed Celebi stared at me in disappointment.

“No don’t fall for those fake tears.” She whined, making everyone giggle as I pulled Celebi to me before I resumed my walking.

Celebi smiled.

“It won't work all the time.” I said.

“I know, but I’m glad it did this time.” She said as I started to give her a full body massage. “No don’t put me to sleep!”

My sister giggled.

“Make her drool like Mew did.” She said.

“No, you better not.” Celebi growled, making me grin before I worked harder. “My goddess, you are way too good at this.”

A second later, she pushed away.

“Enough, I don’t want to sleep.” She said, making me giggle before I froze as I felt someone watching me in secret.

I looked around to see a man hiding in the alley and was facing me.

“Who is it?” Celebi asked.

“I don’t know at the moment.” I thought. “He’s mostly behind the building and he’s not Abel, he’s way smaller than him in bulkiness.”

I returned to my walking as Celebi stared at the alley until I got to the Supermarket, then I stepped in.

“Morning ma’am, interested in a free sample of my newly open shop specialty?” A man asked, making me look at him to see he was talking to me as he held up a small eight ounce smoothie.

“Yes please.” Olivia said as she tired to take it, making me do it, then drank it before she moaned.

“More please.” She said, making him smile.

“All I have at the moment is Sitrus, Bluk, Razz and Oran flavor, but I will have more flavors in about three days once the shipment arrives.” He said. “The sizes are sixteen ounces for four hundred, twenty ounces for seven hundred, twenty-four ounces for one grand and thirty-two ounces two point five grand. What would you like?”

“Tough decision.” She said, making him smile as he nodded. “Bluk and Twenty-four.”

“Perfect.” He said as he got to work, then gave it to me, making me pull out the money and gave it to him. “Thank you so much, ma’am.”

I nodded as I started to drink it, making her moan before I smiled.

“Please don’t have an orgasm in the store.” I thought, making her giggle with Celebi.

Once I got to the arcade, the place was packed.

“Jeez, how popular is this place?” I asked.

“Very.” A guard said with a smile, then it faded. “Enough to where I have to break up at least one hundred fights each shift for being poor sports. I’m so glad the pay is good or I would be quitting real soon.”

“That’s not me.” I said, making him smile.

“Good to hear.” He said as I stared to look around for Mitch.

“How in the hell am I going to find him in here?” I whined.

“Who are you looking for?” He asked. “I might know if he’s a common player.”

“Mitch, Maggie's companion.” I said.

“Oh he’s current champion of the Pokemon fighting ring meant only for Fighting types.” He said. “Go to the far end of the store near the Infirmary, you can’t miss it with all the people crowding around it.”

“Do you have a fighting type and wish to earn title of champion with my help?” He asked.

“No, I have a fire type.” He said with confusion. “Who are you, ma’am?”

I put my hand up and made it spark, making him gasp.

“No, I wish I did though Maggie.” He said with excitement. “I would love to watch you in action while you power level it for me if I did.”

“You cheated!” A boy whined, making the man whine with a whimper.

“Have a good night Maggie.” He said with a sigh as he walked to the people.

I walked to the ring to see Machoke was fighting a Hitmonlee and he was beating the crap out of him.

“Do you have a fighting Pokemon sis?” I asked.

“I do, but I don’t wish him to get beaten to a pulp like that guy is.” She said.

“Really, you don’t trust your sister?” I whined, making her sigh.

“Sorry, it's the last Pokeball of three on my necklace.” She said.

I looked down and pulled it off before send him out to see he was a Throh, making me stare at him in disbelief since he was the same one I found in Unova.

“How did you get over here?” I asked as he looked at me in confusion, making me take him over before he smiled.

“I followed you.” He said. “Then snuck into the car once you passed out again. “I wanted you as my trainer, but your sister is good enough. Though she lacks in knowledge real bad.”

“Come on now, I’m trying to learn as fast as I can.” She whined.

“I know, that’s why I accept you.” He said with a smile. “Now power level me for her like your thoughts are telling me.”

“You got it.” I said as I walked to a table.

“Morning sir, You need a trainer at your side to enter.” He said, making me step aside before my sister stepped forward. “Okay, what are you fighting for? A share of the earnings for each bet placed, the free berries or the title of champion.”

“The money.” My sister said as I said title, making me look to her bag to see she was low in everything.

“Right the money.” I said, making the man chuckle as I thought. “How many battles did you lose?”

“All of them.” He thought. “I sense potential in her and I know her heart is in the right place, but she has no idea what types are good or bad with other types.”

“Oh I see.” I thought. “I can help there.”

“I know you can.” He said.

“Okay, please wait in line Throh.” The man said as he jotted down a few words.

My sister got ready to sign it, making me grab her hand and take the paper before reading it to see it was only a contract for as many fights as I can take or until my sister wishes to retire as she gets fifteen percent of the bets after each win no matter if we lose.

I set it back down as my sister stared at me and nodded.

“Sorry, I don’t like contracts with fine print.” I said.

“Nope none here.” The man said. “Just a reminder if you weren’t paying attention, no Special Attack. Just fists, kicks, throwing them around or stuff like that. If you use a power, you are disqualified and will not be getting the winnings. The cameras will be my witness.”

“Just the way I like it.” I said, making him smile.

“Good, show me your stuff.” He said. “You're up next since everyone is too scared of the current champ.”

“Not for long he's not.” I said, making him chuckle.

“That’s what I want to hear.” He said as I moved to a sign saying, ‘line starts here’. I looked to Machoke as he pounded on Machamp as if he wasn’t his evolution.

“Come on, put your fist up buddy.” A man whined. “Don’t let him overwhelm you.”

The Machamp was sent to the ground with and uppercut and didn’t get up.

“Machamp is unable to fight.” An announcer said. “The winner is Machoke as he KO's Machamp with his fists of fury. We got one more battle for you before we ask that our champion to take a drink on the house to stay hydrated while we try to rally up more contestants.”

Machoke looked at me, then his face filled with confusion.

“Crap.” I thought as I took several slow deep breaths. “My glow must be throwing my cover.”

Throh chuckled as Machoke’s confusion faded.

“You ready to feel my wrath Machoke?” I asked, making Mitch chuckle with him.

“We’ll see.” Mitch said.

“Ready?” The Ref asked. “Fight!”

Machoke sent out punch after punch, making me dodge them with a smirk as disbelief filled his face. He tired to round house kick me to my face, making me counter with a low sweep, then rolled forward and slammed my heel into his chest before he roar out.

“Damn, a rolling heel kick, what a move!” The announcer yelped as Machoke got to his feet while Mitch stared at me in disbelief.

“Where do you learn that move?” He asked.

“I don’t tell my secrets.” Throh said before Machoke started to throwing kicks with a few punches, but a lot less punches than last time, making me dodge and jump half of them. He tried to take my feet out with a low sweep, making me leap up before performing a back flip kick to his face sending him to the ground as I felt a huge boost.

“Damn.” Throh thought with a giggle. “You are the best.”

“That’s it, the champ is down!” The announcer yelped. “Taken down with a back flip kick.”

“Damn it.” A man whined. “I bet five hundred grand for that.”

“Damn, what a loss.” Throh said with a chuckle.

“What will the new champ do?” The announcer asked. “There are no more contenders in line.”

“Then we fight another time.” I said. “We are done.”

“That’s it everyone, no more fights unless someone speaks up now.” He said

“I’ll take the challenge.” A man said, making everyone look at him.

“Oh my, what a rare event we are having here.” The announcer said. “The new champ was just challenged by Master Koichi the sensei of the Fighting Dojo.”

“If he wins his trainer gets to choose from A Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan just like they would in my Dojo.” Koichi said. “What say you Throh?”

“You’re on.” I said, making him grin, then threw a Pokeball into the ring, revealing a Hitmonchan.

“Then give it all you got.” He said as he caught his Pokeball.

“Ready?” The Ref asked, making Hitmonchan put his fists up as he started to dance around while I just stared him down. “Fight!”

Hitmonchan's arms became a slight blur as he must have thrown ten punches a second, but everything was slow for me and I was able to dodge them all. Once I spotted an opening, I countered with a right hook, but he leaned back before I continued on with a spinning back fist to the face followed by a triple kick. Once to the chest and two in the face before I landed on the ground and continued my combo with a low sweep as he stagger back, taking him down as I spun myself to a stand while I put my fists up and went into a defensive stance as I felt another boost.

“What the fuck was that!” The announcer yelped, making everyone bust out laughing. “I never seen such a combo and couldn’t even begin to tell you what he just did with that speed.”

I looked to Hitmonchan to see he wasn’t awake.

“Damn, what a knock out.” The ref said.

“No kidding.” The announcer said with a nervous chuckle as I looked to Koichi stared with a proud smile, then he called his Pokemon back.

“Well fought.” He said. “What would you like?”

“Hitmonchan.” My sister yelped, making him smile before tossing him the ball he used to fight me.

“Take good care of him honey.” He said. “Now I must go and get ready for my next challenger at my Dojo.”

I looked to my sister to see Mitch starring in disbelief with Machoke.

“Maggie, tell me you didn’t just steal my spot.” Mitch thought, making me giggle. “Damn you. You owe me big.”

“Name it.” I said as I got out of the ring and took to the registration table while the man stared at me in shock.

“What level are you Throh?” He asked.

“Level seventy now.” Throh said, then a man passed him a suitcase before he gave it to me.

“I thank you for such a shock that I’m speechless and ask you to take your winnings.” He said, making me smile before I took it and passed it to my sister.

“There you go sis.” I thought. “Please don’t lose it all in one night.”

She smiled as she hugged me before putting the money in her purse as Mitch grabbed me and turned me to him.

“Prove that you are my Maggie.” He said. “I never seen her so fast before.”

“That’s because you never seen her do her best combo she can do.” I said, then took him over.

“Damn it, why did you have to ruin my winning streak?” He whined.

“To help my sister and my friend that helped me through my kidnapping in Unova.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief as he looked at him.

“Thank you.” He said. “I’m happy that I helped you now.”

“Anything for my goddess.” He said with a smile, then touched his ball before going into it.

I grabbed Machoke and took him over before walking towards the stairs.

“Where are you taking my Machoke?” Mitch asked.

“To bed.” I thought.

“Not tonight.” Machoke said. “I’m here all night earning money and fame. Get out of me.”

“As you wish.” I thought. “I was hoping to get fucked by you.”

I touched my sister and took her over as Machoke stared at me in disbelief.

“Damn it.” He whined. “Sorry, as much as I want that, I wish to be as good as you in fighting.”

“Good luck with that.” My sister said as I started to leave the store.

Once I got to the guard he stared at me with excitement.

“That was unbelievable Maggie.” He said, then pulled out a nugget. “Here please take this as my thanks for showing me your moves. I found it on my way to the bathroom today and don’t have time to cash it in with babies fighting all the time.”

I giggled, making him smile as I headed downstairs, but before I could leave the store, my sister's eyes locked to the smoothie maker.

“I want another Smoothie.” My sister said. “I think I’m addicted.”

The man chuckled as he looked at me.

“There is no addiction with this honey.” He said. “It’s all healthy for you.”

“Then give me another, but a thirty-two ounce.” She said.

“As you wish sweetie.” He said with a chuckle and got to work before giving it to me as I payed, then I closed my eyes as I took a large gulp.


	35. Miss Peli’s teaching session

Olivia moaned as I opened my eyes before the man chuckle, then looked passed me as he gasped, making me look back to see a Team Rocket grunt.

“Really.” I growled, then roundhouse kicked him to the face, taking him down as a guard came running to me with disbelief on their faces as the cuffed the man.

“I need the police." He said. "Team Rocket is in the store. I Repeat, we may have a security breach with Team Rocket.”

I scanned the face of everyone to see the trio staring at me nervously as they wore a disguise as a candy salesman. I noticed Meowth selling candy in bulk to children as James made it. I walked to them, making their fear rise.

“I don’t see a crime happening.” I thought as i took a sucker from the free sample plate and put it in my mouth. “Selling candy with great skills and speed is legal.”

They smiled nervously as they nodded.

“Not bad, I’ll take a pound in exchange of my recipe.” I said, making their smile widen and got to work before giving me what I ordered.

I put my hand up, making two pages and pen appear before I started to write it down as their mouths dropped open.

“There my Sitrus Drops.” I said as I gave them the top page. “Enjoy and don’t mess it up or you will ruin my reputation for cooking.”

James took it before reading it and smiled with impression as I left the store.

“Are you ready to retire sis?” I asked.

“No, I want to be with you more.” She said. “I also want to know why you have that extra page.”

“Then I want you to pay attention to the memories while I show you.” I said, then started to show her what I learned in school.

“Wait slow down, what’s the weakness of Fighting? She said, making me smile as I started to make a weakness and resistance chart, then I put it in her purse.

“Thanks.” She said. “Now I need to find a laminator.”

“if you wish to be stronger, please let your team walk with you.” I said. “They will also make the Slavers think twice of snatching you like they did to me.”

“Right.” She said as worry filled her. “Let them out.”

I sent everyone out and noticed a Pidgey staring at us.

“That is the weakness of fighting.” I said as i tossed him a piece of candy, making him smile before picking it up, then flew away.

“Right, thanks.” She said with a smile,

“I want you to become stronger for my sister.” I said as i looked to Throh. “All of you, go out and train each night while she sleeps and come back when you get tired or within a few hours once you get unlimited energy like my team has. Starting tonight. I’ll protect her tonight.”

“Yes, milady." He said as I looked to Hitmonlee as he was still knocked out.

I chuckled and sent a pulse into him, making him gasp before he stood up.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked, then looked at Throh nervously. “How did you move like that?”

“That was me.” I said, making him look at me.

“No it wasn’t.” He said, making me take him over.

“Yes it was.” I said.

“Oh my goddess!” He squeaked with excitement. “It’s an honor to be your Pokemon Maggie.

“Not exactly.” I said. “That’s my sister we are staring at.”

“Aw.” He whined, making everyone chuckle. “No, I would never abandon her for that.”

“Good, because you will not like the results when I find you.” I said. “And trust me, I will find you if you aren’t a master at concealment like Marshadow.”

“I'm sorry what?” He said, making me give him Marshadow.

“Oh, never seen the guy.” He said. “Don’t even know what he is.”

“Alolan legendary.” I said. “Now please go train while I do things for your trainer.”

“Will do.” He said as I touch my sister and took over.

He smiled, then took off running revealing Koichi as he smiled proudly.

“I knew there was something off about you.” He said. “I’m glad my gut feeling was correct.”

He knelt to me.

“It’s an honor to fight against you Master Peli.” He said. “Please spar with me in your real body so I can try to learn what you know.”

“Good luck with that.” I said with a smile. “My body is clear across the city, so I can’t do that without abandoning my vessel.”

“Fine, do you mind using her?” He asked.

“That’s up to her.” I said.

“No thanks.” She said nervously. “I’m no fighter and I don’t wish to be used as one.”

“That’s too bad.” He said with a sigh. “I hope to see you fight again.”

“I’m sure you will.” I said. “I am being chased by the news crew again.”

He chuckled as he nodded.

“Yes, I watched your attempt to correct Sabrina’s path.” He said.

“Did she change the path?” I asked.

“I do not know.” He said. “I only watch what the news showed me, not what my rival gym does now that they took over as the primary gym and made me an optional gym that will not count towards your Indigo Plateau Challenge requirements if you started in Kanto. Not that I care, I get a lot of challenges still and I am happy with what I get since they are always strong and cunning trainers like you facing me.”

“No, there is nothing like me.” I said, making him chuckled as he nodded.

“Maybe so.” He said. “But you never know. Again thank you for allowing me to face you and I better be going back to my gym now that I confirmed the rumors of Goddess of Arceus was in the city.”

He stood up and spun around like a soldier before walking away.

“So where too sis?” I asked.

“How about we find your team so we can battle.” She said.

“I do not wish to battle you.” I said. “You don’t need forgiveness for trying to stop me if you thought it would ruin me.”

She sighed.

“I still want to challenge you.” She said.

“Then as a trainer, I have to obey that challenge.” I said. “But let your team train first.”

“Fine, take me to the Center.” She said with a sigh, making me nod before starting to walk there, but once I got to that alley where the man was spying on me, he stepped out in front of me and stared at me.

“Well hello Giovanni.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief. “I was wondering when I’d see you after getting some of your team behind bars and your obsession over powerful Pokemon."

“How in the world do you know who I am?” He asked.

“Does Kris Peli ring a bell?” I asked. “That’s my mother.”

“You gotta be kidding me.” He growled, then pulled out a Pokeball, making my heart shudder form the sight of it since it didn’t look like a ball I seen before.

“What is that ball?” I asked.

“It’s call a Beast Ball and it used to catch Ultra Beasts.” He said

“Oh I heard of those.” I said. “A Pokemon from a different dimension. I am not an Ultra Beast if you plan to catch me with that and it will not work on my vessel since she is full human.”

“There is no catching you and living to tell about it once you are released.” He said. “I am not that stupid.”

“I beg a differ if my mom helped beat you into hiding.” I said, making my sister giggle as he glared at me.

“Boss, don’t do it.” Jessie yelped, making him look at them. “Just walk away. She will get you locked up faster than any of those trainers that faced you before.”

“Why are you still calling him boss, Jessie?” I asked. “This fool is pathetic if he let his team fall apart twice.”

“Heh, I see you haven’t heard about my coming back in as the new and improved Team Rainbow Rocket in Alola.” He said.

“Okay, so you made your team sound like a candy brand, big deal.” I said, making my sister giggle as he glared at me. “Bring that thought to reality, fool. Let me show you what a goddess can really do.”

His face cracked with a hint of nervousness, before he threw the ball at me, making me put up a barrier as it landed a few feet from me and sent out an Ultra Beast. My sister whined as her fear went through the roof.

“Calm please, that thing, whatever it is, can’t harm you when I control you.” I said.

Giovanni let a short laugh of amusement.

“Some goddess and legendary Pokemon you are if you don’t know what this is.” He said. “Guzzlord, Devour this abomination that possesses this child.”

“I am unable to do that.” Guzzlord said. “She is the goddess of the universe and can destroy me where I stand.”

“Do as I say.” He growled.

“Or not.” I said as I sent a beam into the sky, making them stare at it in shock, then send down a shower of bolts on top of Giovanni, but he leap to the ground as a deafening crash fill the air.

Once the heat waves from the bolts faded, he moaned as he grabbed his ears.

“Stay down Giovanni.” I thought as several cops came running to him with guns drawn, making him stare at me in disbelief.

“Devour these cops.” He said, but I send a shower into Guzzlord as he stepped forward, taking him down, then picked him up with my power before throwing him across the city while Giovanni stare in shock.

“Fetch dog!” I growled. “Do so while you still can!”

“Too late.” Jenny said as she grabbed him with an amused smile. “I have been waiting to get my cuffs on you.”

“That won’t last long.” He said.

“I’ll be waiting with that thought.” I said. “You are small fry compare to the real threat that is after me.”

“Do you even know what they are wanting from you.” Jenny asked.

“No, but it has to do with Arceus’s realm.” I said.

“They are worse fools than me if they try to take control of that realm.” Giovanni said with a nervous chuckle. “Going to the god of the universe’s home uninvited is madness.”

“Take him away and keep at least five men watching him at all time.” Jenny said.

“Yes, ma’am.” The men said as they took him away with guns to his head while another came to her with a suitcase, making her give it to me.

“Thank you so much Maggie.” She said. “We will do our best to make it to where he never sees freedom again.”

“Sadly, I have a feeling he will.” I said. “He eluded all those special trainers for twenty years.”

“And here you come and taking him down with out even setting a hand on him.” She said with a smile, then it faded as she nodded. “But I understand what you are talking about. Like I said, we will do our best to keep him locked up and we can’t be everywhere at once.”

She walked away, making me look to the Trio to see them staring in disbelief while they watch their boss being hauled away in a police car.

“Go back to your legal business of mercantile.” I said.

“I’m sorry, what was that big word you just said?” My sister asked, making me giggle.

“Never mind the word.” I said. “They know what it means.”

I turned and walked to the Pokemon Center, before spotting several people watching the TV with breaking news as they watch the police hauled away Giovanni.

Joy look at me and smiled.

“Hay honey.” She said. “Thanks for getting him off the streets.”

“Yeah, but for how long?” I asked. “I’ll be in my room sis. Please be safe.”

“I’m going with you.” She said.

“Fine.” I said as I went to my body before Celebi removed her paw from my head while she kissed me.

Wake up sis, I wish to battle now that I got two more Pokemon. Olivia whined as I felt two mouths on my nipples. “Damn you and your heavy sleeping.”

“I’m up.” I mumbled, then looked to the people feeding on me to see it was My daughter and Storm.

Storm had her eyes closed in pleasure, making her look so adorable.

“Are you a little old for that girlfriend?” I asked, making her face tighten up with a smile as she continued to feed. “Well, get ready to battle please.”

She opened her eyes, then stopped feeding before running away, making Olivia wipe off the bead of milk from my breast, then tasted it before her face filled with discomfort.

“I’m sorry that you don’t like the idea of having a Pokemon for a sister.” I said.

“No, ignore that thought.” She said quickly with worry. “I didn’t mean to let it slip.”

I looked to my daughter to see her asleep now, making Olivia reach for her, but I grabbed her.

“Do not drop her.” I said.

“I know.” She said. “She’s not the first baby I carried.”

I nodded as let her go before she picked her up, then put her in a cradle, then I stood up as I took a deep breath.

“Give me back to my mom please, aunt Olivia.” My daughter thought.

“Okay, that’s going to need some time getting used to.” Olivia said with a smile. “I never thought to be an aunt this early in my life.”

I smile as I took her back.

“It seem she don’t trust me.” She said, making my smile fade.

“I don’t trust anyone that isn’t with her all the time.” My daughter thought.

“Can I carry you?” Striker asked.

“Of course Striker.” She thought, making him take her from me and stare at her with love. “I feel her love for you is great.”

“What about me?” Olivia asked.

“She still trying to get used to you being her sister.” My daughter thought. “She isn’t used to having a sibling and isn’t trying to rush things with you.”

“I understand.” She said with a sigh. “Who am I fighting?”

“She needs to eat first.” Striker said.

“Right, forgive me.” She said as I left the room before spotting Joy serving Waffles while staring at the TV with distress as it showed Breaking New from Giovanni already escaping the cops.

“No surprise on those bunch of loons.” I said with a sigh, making Agatha giggle as Joy looked at me in worry. “They are like trying to grasping egg yokes. No matter how hard you try to grasp it, it just slips through your fingers.”

She sighed as she nodded, then passed me a plate.

“Can I drown them?” I asked, making a few chuckle.

“No, sorry.” she said with a smile. “Only a half cup max.”

I nodded as I took the syrup bottle and glanced to her face as she stared at me carefully.

“Don’t even think about it.” She said with a smile, making me giggle as I put on the amount she allowed, then started to eat.

“Can I try some mom?” My daughter thought, making me dip my finger in the syrup and put it in her mouth before her eyes lock to the bottle.

“No don’t.” I said with a giggle as joy grabbed the bottle and put it out of sight with a smile.

Once I was finished, i gave her the plate.

“Don’t make yourself sticky please.” I said, making her grab it and start to lick it off.

“Damn how smart is she? A man yelped.

“She's part Pokemon, just like me.” I said.

“Still not used to hearing that.” He said with discomfort. “What does she know?”

“Hypnosis and Sheer Cold is all I seen her do so far.” I said.

“Yeah, not happening.” He said in discomfort as he walked away, making everyone giggle.

I took the plate from my daughter once I noticed it was licked clean, then passed it to Joy.

“Okay who’s up first?” I asked, making Storm and Shade start fighting each other.

“Okay, Shade shadow ball and Storm psychic.” I said. “You want to fight each other, then we do it officially.”

“No thanks.” Storm said. “Already tried that and lost miserably.”

Shade grinned.

“Striker you're first since you didn’t fight over it since Luka and Mew aren’t finished with their meals and Entei looks to be too busying being a father to want to a battle.” I said.

Everyone looked at him as he gave Majesty a bath as she smiled from loving every bit of it, making them smile.

“What about me?” Ribbons asked, making me look at him.

“Sorry, thought you were doing your own thing.” I said. “You need to stick with the group instead of hiding in the corners.”

I pulled out a coin, then flipped it, making everyone look.

“Tails if Ribbons.” I said just as it landed on the ground then roll to ribbons before falling to tails.

“It seems the coin wanted ribbons if it chose him and ran to him while it chose.” I said, making him smile.

I looked to my sister to see her staring with a smile before she sent out her Pokemon, revealing Hitmonchan.

“Remember sis, think carefully and use the chart to help you out.” I said. “He’s a fairy type. Now look at the chart.”

She pulled it out, then she whined.

“Can I choose again?” She asked.

“Normally it’s not allowed, but since I want you better, then yes you can.” I said, making her smile with a few people before pulling Hitmonchan to her side, then looked at the chart again and called out the Voltorb that was kidnapped with me.

“Very good.” I said with a smile. “Now, memorize that chart and you will start winning some battles.”

She nodded as Voltorb smiled.

“How have you been Voltorb?” I asked.

“Hopefully better now that you are teaching her how to battle.” It said. “I was starting to lose faith in ever winning again if she didn’t improve.”

“Just do me favor and don’t abandon her if she don’t improve.” I said.

“You think I would after refusing to abandon you?” It asked. “I’m so glad I didn’t too. I am happy to have my goddess as my family.”

I smiled as I took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry, I can’t understand genderless yet.” Olivia said.

“Yes, they are hard to understand.” Joy said.

“What are your moves again?” Olivia asked, making a few chuckle as it rolled its eyes.

“For crying out loud girl, you need to write it down.” it said.

“Please be more patient with her.” I said. “She’s been abandoned before my mom took her in and didn’t get the education she needed.”

“Oh my, I didn’t know.” It said as Hitmonchan stared in worry with a few people. “Thunderbolt, Hidden Power containing the water type, Volt Switch and Substitute.”

“My mom gave those, didn’t she?” I asked, making him smile as he nodded. “What is your ability?”

“Aftermath.” He said

“Oh, not good for me.” I said in discomfort, making a few people chuckle.

Joy gave me a note containing the moves and ability, making me look at it. I pull the pen to me before I added the move types to it and how it attacks with Special or Physical, then added the abilities effects. I gave her the page, making her look at it, then smiled as she nodded.

“Thank you so much for being the best sister in the world.” She said, making me smile with a few people. “Use Aftermath.”

Voltorb whined as a few people chuckled.

“That’s activated automatically after defeat.” I said.

“Oh.” She said, then I pulled out the ability chart from my bag and gave it to her. “Memorized that too.”

She nodded and took it before looked to the moves again.

“Volt Switch.” She said.

“Finally a move.” Voltorb whined, making me giggle.

“Don’t allow it to retreat by dodging it since my sis didn’t seem to read the note I put next to that move, then use Shadow Ball.” I said.

“What.” Olivia said as she looked to the note. “Crap sorry.”

“It’s fine.” I said as Ribbons managed to dodge it. “It only happens if it connects.”

She nodded as Ribbons shot his orb at him, making Voltorb moan as it rolled back a few feet.

“Damn, your strong.” Voltorb said.

“So are you if you survived him.” I said. “Why didn’t you Evolve?”

“My last trainer gave me an Everstone since he thought it would make me grow faster like a noob, but he only got half the message right since I learn my moves faster pre evolved not level faster.” it said, making me smile. “At least he understood how to fight and level me properly. If I defeat your cute thing, I should be able to evolve for her. However, I don’t think I will be able to since I barely survived that with one hit left.”

“Healing potion when you see that face on him.” I said as I looked to Olivia, making her nod as she pulled out all she had, but only had full heals left.

“Crap, I forgot to buy more last night.” She whined, making everyone giggle as Voltorb whined. “I’m sorry Voltorb.”

“It’s fine.” Voltorb grumbled. “Just get my defeat over with so I can go back in my Pokeball.”

“Shadow Ball.” I said.

“Volt Switch.” Olivia said.

“Yes!” Voltorb yelped. “Thank you for not being a noob with that move.”

I giggle with Joy as Ribbons shot his orb, making it move out of the way before sending out a few pulses of electric and hit Ribbons, then became a red just as it stream into its ball.

“The hell.” Olivia said, then looked at the note. “How does that work without me touching the ball?”

“That I don’t have the answer for.” I said. “You will have to ask an egghead for that one.”

Everyone chuckled, then she pulled her next ball and threw it, revealing Clefairy.

“Well I see you took both of the Pokemon that was kidnapped with me.” I said.

“Yes, your mom couldn’t decide who to switch out for them.” She said.

“That’s good.” I said as I reached into my bag before pulling out a moonstone, then tossed it to her. “I think it’s best for you to have a good team anyways. What are your moves and ability? Use that if you wish her to evolve.”

“Thanks.” Clefairy yelped as and grabbed the stone form her before starting to glow, making Olivia whine as she covered her face. “Sorry, I wanted to be stronger for you for a long time now.”

Once she stopped glowing Olivia lowered her hand and smiled.

“Well, your changes are better.” She said.

“Now the moves and ability.” I said.

“Ice Beam, Psychic, Flamethrower, Solar Beam.” Clefable said. “Ability is Magic Guard.”

“Oh that’s a good ability.” I said as Joy gave me the notes with the correct amount of information this time, so I gave it to Olivia.

She looked at it, then nodded.

“Flamethrower.” She said, making Clefable smile.

“Iron Tail.” I said, making ribbons charge forward before a flame came out of her finger, making Ribbon’s leap up as she tried to to follow, but failed to keep up before he came down and smashed his tail into her, taking her down for the count.

“Damn it.” She whined.

“It’s okay, we know our teacher is way more boss then us.” Olivia said, making a few chuckle as I sent a pulse into her, then Olivia pulled her Clefable to her feet as she hugged her. “Sorry for being a noob.”

“I like noobs.” Clefable said. “They make life a challenge.”

Everyone chuckle as some nodded. Olivia let her go, then pulled out her next Pokemon before letting out Tauros.

“You will be getting that promised gift once we get to our next destination.” I said, making him smile nervously.

“Okay.” He said.

“Now give it your all.” I said.

“Always do.” He said. “I’m the trump card here as you call it, though I’m a weak trump card if I fail to win every time.”

“It’s not your fault.” I said. “It’s her parent’s fault for abandoning her.”

“Yeah.” He said with frustration in his face. “I will make sure that never happens again.”

I smiled and nodded.

“Move set and ability.” I said.

“Sheer force is my ability.” He said.

“Oh, that’s good.” I said, making him smile.

“Thunderbolt, Zen Headbutt, Outrage and Earthquake.” He said.

“Oh, Zen Headbutt is a great move.” I said as Joy passed me the note, making me pass it to Olivia.

“Okay, Last Resort.”

“Really.” He whined. “You are going to one shot me with that move.”

I giggled as I nodded.

“I know.” I said. “I wish to get going and she has all I can give to help her out in the future.”

“Thank you for that.” He said.

“Out...” Olivia said. “Nope not being an airhead.”

Everyone giggled as he smiled.

“Really thank you honey.” He said.

“Thunderbolt.” She said, making his horns start to spark before shooting the bolts out, hitting Ribbons, then sparks flew over him as he moaned.

“Damn it, you paralyzed him.” I said, making Olivia smile.

“Flamethrower.” She said.

“Facade.” I said

“Oh I like that move.” A man said. “I’m always getting poisoned and paralyzed.”

Spark flew off Ribbons again as he whimpered.

“It’s okay honey.” I said as he took the flames. “It will be over quick if you can move or you will be helping my sister out greatly if you fail.”

“I don’t want to fail.” He whined.

“Then do your best on using Facade again.” I said.

“Flamethrower.” She said. “Get that burn.”

“You can’t have two status effects unless it’s confusion, cursed by a ghost or something like that.” I said. “So I can’t get poisoned, burned or frozen now. I can go to sleep if I had Rest though, then I would cure this condition too once I wake.”

“Oh okay.” She said as she nodded as flames shot Ribbons.

“Sorry Maggie.” Ribbons whined just as he got taken down.

“Oh my god what level did I just defeat?” He yelped as I sent a pulse at him. “That was like ten levels.”

“I’m maxed,” Ribbons said, making Tauros look at me with a smile.

“Thanks a bunch.” He said, then his smile faded. “Forgive me for not wanting to join you.”

“It’s fine, it was for the better as you can see.” I said, making him smile as he nodded, then I looked back to see my Storm or Shade didn’t fight this time as Shade shoved Storm out, making me smile. “Better.”

Shade grinned as she floated in front of me.

“Pay Day.” I said, making her smile as she flew toward him.

“Outrage.” Olivia said.

“Good.” I said, making her smile as Tauros started to thrash around and smack Storm to the ground with his hind feet, taking her down with a yelp.

“Damn what a critical.” She whined as she didn’t get up, making Tauros snort with a smile. “Shut it.”

“Sorry, that face is the best.” He said as I sent a pulse at Storm, then Shade ran ahead.

“Stop him thrashing about with your Psychic, then use Energy Ball.” I said, making Tauros start floating before getting sent flying with the orb.

Damn, he must be level one hundred too.” Torus moaned.

“Yep.” I said as I sent a pulse into him as Olivia looked to Hitmonchan.

“Good luck buddy.” She said, making him smile before running ahead.

“Bullet Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch and Thunder Punch.” He said.

“Damn, perfect move set.” I said. “So that must have been bullet punch you were using on me.”

“It was.” He said with a smile. “I don’t know how you dodge them though.”

“It was like a Slugma speed for me.” I said. “Everything seems to slow down for me in battle while I speed up.”

“I see.” He said. “My Ability is Iron Fist.”

“Oh that’s perfect for your Move set.” I said, making him smile as he nodded as Joy gave me the notes before I added, ‘Do not change moves. They are perfect for him’, then passed it to her, making her look to before she nodded.

“Bullet… wait.” She said as she pulled out the page. “No not that move, I will need more power for him.”

“Good catch.” I said with a smile.

“Ice Punch.” She said.

“Psychic.” I said, making Hitmonchan start to float before moaning then was sent to a barrier and didn’t get up.

“Damn.” He moaned. “I need to train more.”

“You’ll get that chance each night.” Olivia said. “I need to remember to not call you guys in all so you could bond with me.”

“Do this for her guys, dodge the beam when she is trying to call you in unless you are inflicted with an ailment or being punished.” I said, then sent a pulse at Hitmonchan. “Doing so on punishments will get you overcharged when I find out. Okay sis, sent out your final Pokemon so you can hit the road while we part. When we meet again, I’ll battle you to see your progression.”

“What about my gift?” Tauros asked. “I could really use it.”

“Fine after I give him his gift.” I said with a smile as I looked at him.

Throh appeared in front of me, making me look at him as he turned to me and bowed.

“Master Peli, it’s an honor to battle you.” He said. “My moves are, Vital Throw, Body Slam, Focus Energy and Endure. My ability is Guts.”

“Good ability.” I said as Joy passed me the notes, making me add, ‘change what you like on him, try to perfect him the way you like or ask mom if you aren’t sure’.

I gave it to her, then she nodded.

“I’m sorry to say sis, but we are done with this battle.” I said. “Shade can’t be harmed by you with him.”

“Then switch out.” She said, making me smile.

“Sorry, I wish to get going after I treat your Touros as promised.” I said.

“Okay.” She said with a sigh of disappointment. “Thanks for finally battling me. Once you got your gift, please head to the Supermarket. I’ll be getting some moves and medicine.”

“Okay honey.” He said as I passed my daughter to Mitch while he walked to me, then I walked to the kitchen before I closed my eyes with a deep breath as Tauros closed the door.


	36. Aiding the aide

“Are you not wanting this?” Tauros asked as he stared at me in worry.

“No I am.” I said with a smile, making his worry fade. “I’m not getting it anymore for some reason and I’m starting to wonder why.”

I took off my sweatpants and panties before getting on all four, making him bite his lip as he stared at my ass while his cock started to grow to a massive seven inches long by two inches thick.

“Can I take your pussy?” He asked. “I don’t wish to tear you open with my goliath of a dick here.”

I giggled as I nodded.

“It’s always your choice.” I said, making him walk over me until his dick touched my ass.

I push my ass up higher until it touch his belly, then he stepped forward, making his dick touch my slit.

“Don’t help me.” He said. “I love the challenge of finding the hole.”

I giggled as I nodded and looked forward before he started to prod my back door.

“My god your small.” He whined. “I can’t see where my dick is.”

“Then push in.” I said. “Your at the back door though.”

“No, not that hole.” He said firmly. “Adult size only for me.

“I can take it.” I said

“No.” He said firmly again.

“Okay.” I said. “It’s your gift.”

He shifted around and found my slit before pushing forward, penetrating me in the process, making me gasp.

“Shit, tell me that’s not your ass.” He moaned. “Fuck, so tight.”

“Nope.” I said with a giggle. “That’s a human pussy for you. They are always tight.”

He pushed in nearly all his dick into me, spreading me perfectly before he touch my back wall, making me gasp with a moan.

“Don’t you dare make me cum this early with that rumor of you cumming easily with thick dicks.” He grunted.

“Really, who’s leaking this crap?” I whined. “I don’t wish to be known as a slut to the humans since I don’t wish to be impregnated by humans beside my husband-to-be.”

“No, just among us Pokemon.” He said in worry. “We have a lot of peeping toms. I would never tell anyone.”

I nodded as he started to fuck, making me start to grunt.

“Shit, sorry.” I moaned as my body started to constrict while I gushed everywhere.

He moan as he push hard into my back wall before cumming a strong geyser, making my head spin from the feeling and fall to the ground from it being overwhelming.

“Are you okay?” He asked, then giggled. “Yep, your just fine.”

I smiled as I waited for myself to recover while he moved his gushing dick to my face, making me take it into my mouth and start drinking him down with sucks until he was finished cumming.

“Thank you so much.” He moaned. “I don’t do men and I don’t wish to hurt your sister. Now that Clefairy evolved, I need to see if I can hook up with her.

“I’m sure she will allow it.” I said. “Tell my sister that I said you must get a release once in awhile if she don’t like it.”

“She does.” She watches the wild Pokemon do it all the time while masturbating to them.”

I giggled as I nodded, then stood up before kissing him on the nose before I hugged him.

“Thank you for making me feel useful again.” I said.

“Stay safe honey.” He said as I put my clothes back on.

“I’ll do my best.” I said and went back to my team, but froze when I noticed Mitch staring out in space.

“Something the matter?” I asked, then took my daughter from him as I noticed he had her in the carrier before put her on my chest.

“Yes, me and my fear of having a second baby and making you feel unloved in the process.” He said, making me smile before kissing him.

“I know you love me.” I said, then went to my team.

“Grace, can you give me a boost.” A man said, making me look to him to see no one there.

“I don’t know how to do what my mom does.” My daughter thought. “And thanks for the name now that my mom is thinking about it.”

I looked a her to see a Spearow on her hand. He looked to me nervously.

“Don’t stare at her like that.” She said.

“Sorry, Grace.” He said, making me smile.

“Thank you for helping me with a name for her.” I said, then started stroking his back as I let a small spark shoot through my hand, making him gasp.

“That’s good and I’m sorry I thought her name was that.” He said. “False rumor on that one. Never again will I trust that old man for names. At least he got the directions right for my boost.”

He flew away, making me look to my team.

“Okay time to go before Giovanni finds me and gets revenge like he promised.” I said.

Joy sighed as she shook her head in disappointment while I left the Center.

“So where too?” Mitch asked.

“Have you Challenge Blaine yet?” Ash asked, making me look at him to see him stuffing food in his bag while holding up a Newspaper of Giovanni’s capture and looked at me with a proud smile.

“Didn’t last long.” I said, making his smile fade to frustration, then he took a deep breath.

“Well, did you?” He asked.

“No, where do I find him?” I asked.

“Cinnabar Island.” He said.

“Great.” Mitch grumbled.

“You’re going.” I said. “I will not let you run from the water each time we have to cross it. You are not Sudowoodo.”

Ash chuckled as he nodded with ‘that’s for sure’ on his face.

“Then brings some barf bags.” He said.

Or we just float there and there will be no motion sickness.” I said.

“That’s about a two day trip.” Ash said. “Not including the trip to my home.”

“I see you want me in your bed again.” I said with a smile, making Mitch chuckle as his face became flush.

“Please don’t make comments like that in public.” He said.

“Fine, time to go.” I grabbed everyone with my power, then made them float as I lifted my arm, making everyone gasp as Ash look at me.

“Brace yourself Ash.” I said.

I jumped into the air, making everyone that was watching stare in disbelief as their mouths dropped open.

“This is awesome.” Ash yelped.

“Sent out your team and let them experience it.” I said.

“He already is.” He said as he glanced to his Pikachu. “He’s the only one I brought with me since I was just going shopping, then I was going back home. The others are at home or Oak’s lab.”

“Morning Maggie.” Zapdos said ahead of us, making Ash look forward before he gasped, then he reached into his pocket. I put my hand up and sent sparks crackling through it, making him looked at me as they reach out toward him for a few inches.

“Keep that Pokeball in your pocket.” I said. “No one catches legendaries in my line of sight or I put them to sleep when they try.”

“Right.” He said nervously as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, making Zapdos smile.

“Can I have my date with you?” He asked, making Ash giggle. “Or is now not a good time?”

“No, now is fine.” I said. “If you don’t mind heading to Pallet Town first to drop off my body and friends that is.”

“Nope, I don’t mind.” He said, making me reach over and touch him before taking over, then flew faster, while pulling everyone with me.

“Damn, Moltres wasn’t joking about your power feeling overwhelming.” He said.

“Sorry, I can’t dial it down.” I said.

“No its fine.” He said. “It feels so great on my senses.”

His eyes locked to Grace as he noticed her staring at him.

“Why is she staring at me like that?” He asked.

“Forgive me.” She thought. “I just wish to be with my mom and not her shell of a body.”

I smiled as I pulled her out of her carrier and put her on Zapdos’s back.

“Thanks mom.” She thought as she laid down before burying her face into his feathers that sent static through her as I flapped his wings. “This feels so good with that tingling feeling.”

Zapdos smiled as I looked forward. A few minutes later, Pallet Town came into view.

“Professor Oak, Professor Oak!” Samuel's aid cried as he ran into the Lab. “Zapdos is coming this way!”

“What!” Samuel yelped as he came out of his Lab while I landed at Ash’s house, then passed my body to Mitch.

“I’ll be back.” I said. “Please think to me if the fools find me again.”

“I will.” Mitch said as he nodded before I looked to Samuel as he ran to me.

“Take your picture, but keep your Pokeballs and equations away from me.” I said, making him smile as he pulled out his Pokedex and scanned me.

A man came out a building and threw an Ultra Ball at me, making me sigh and let it hit me before picking it up.

“You can’t have him while I possess him.” I said.

“Did you just eat my ball?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you for the twelve hundred dollar meal that wasn’t filling.” I said, making Zapdos chuckle with Samuel as he measured my wing, then the man sighed as he went back inside.

“Keep your hands off me.” Zapdos said.

“Forgive me.” Samuel said as he started to measure without touching.

“Can you spit the ball out now that he’s not watching anymore?” Zapdos asked. “I don’t like the taste of metal.”

“Sure.” I said as I spit it out, making Mitch snatch it out of the air and put it in his pocket. “How long will this take? I need to start my date.”

Samuel smiled as he put his tape away.

“Where to?” I asked.

“How about we find a meal for your little girl first.” She said.

“So you wish to have a date with her instead?” I asked.

“Wait no, I don’t wish you to leave me.” He said, making Samuel smile. “I just don’t wish to feel her hunger as well as mine.”

Fine, then I’ll take you to the berries since she don’t wish to be with my body and Oran berries are soft enough for her gums.” I said and flew to the orchard. “Once I got there, I landed next to it, making his eyes lock to the Figy Berry tree.”

Oh, I see you are in the mood for spicy.” I said with a smile, then thought of my bean and rice Enchiladas. “Hows that sound?”

“That would be nice.” He moaned. “I haven’t had that since a man rushed away from his meal without eating a bite of it.”

“Okay, then I’ll get on it.” I said as I grabbed a branch of Oran berries before giving them to Grace.

“Don’t make him sticky please.” I said, making him chuckle.

“I don’t mind, I need a bath anyways.” He said

“Then I’ll give you one after our date.” I said, making him smile before I took off into the sky, then landed next to the Center in the town.

“Lots of spirits wandering today.” I grumbled as I stared at the group that was staring at me, then stepped into the Center, making Joy gasp.

“Maggie?” She asked nervously.

“Yes, I’m in control.” I said. “He wishes my spicy bean and rice enchiladas.”

She moaned as she nodded.

“How spicy?” She asked.

“Not to spicy please.” He said. “I can’t stand Charizard stuff like you.”

“Aw.” She said with a giggle. “That’s fine. May I get the recipe?”

“Sure.” I said as I stepped passed a Chancy that was staring at Zapdos’s crotch in agitation as I smelled the hormones coming off her.

“Are you okay with that?” I asked.

“Okay with what?” He asked.

“Oh, so you can't hear her thoughts?” I asked.

“No, I never let my mind calm enough to read thoughts when I’m stressed.” He said, making me send her thought to him before he chuckled. “Sure why not. That will help with my stress. I hope you can handle me.”

Chancy smiled with excitement before I got ready to take over Joy.

No don’t leave me with trainers near by!” He yelped. “I don’t wish to be caught!”

“They won’t if they don’t want their heads to spin for a month when I see them pull out the ball.” I said.

“Yeah, that wasn’t fun when you did that to me during your daughter’s birth.” He said.

“Sorry.” I said.

“It’s fine, I know you couldn’t help it with the memories you just gave me.” He said. “Get me in the kitchen before you let me have control.”

I nodded as I went into the kitchen, then touched Joy and started cooking, making Chancy pull him to a corner with excitement.

“All four trays please.” Joy said. “I want major leftovers for later.”

I smiled as I nodded before I felt a soft splash of danger that felt different than last time, making me look around until I spotted a man getting ready to throw an Ultra Ball at Zapdos. I growled as I whipped my arm at him, sending a shock wave of white fire at him, melting everything metal including the ball in his hand, but the occupied once remain unfazed somehow. He roared out in pain as he shook his hand. He stared at me in fear while sparks started to form around me before he backed out of the kitchen as the others that were watching stared at the molten metal in disbelief, then a man sent out a Squirtle.

“Cool that down for me buddy.” He said as the floor caught fire around the goo. “I don’t wish to burn alive before our meal.”

Squirtle shot water at it as I looked back to the meal while the sparks faded.

“Please stay calm honey.” Joy said. “I don’t wish you to lose control again.”

“If people would stop testing me, it wouldn’t happen.” I said. “He was in the room when I said not to try to catch him. That defiance just cost him over a hundred grand in Pokeballs and is considered lucky that I saw them. He would be knocked out if I didn’t.”

Once the food was in the two ovens that didn’t have ‘do not touch until fixed Chancy’ on a piece of paper, I set the timers, then glanced to Zapdos as he stared at me with a small smile.

“Did you get all that Joy?” I asked.

“I did, thanks.” She said with a smile, then took over Zapdos before a teen stepped forward, making me look at her.

“May I have a picture with me near him?” She asked.

“Of course.” Zapdos said. “Pictures are fine. You just can’t have me.”

She smiled as she turn her back to me and put it into my body before a woman held up her phone with a smile and took pictures.

“Are battles fine?” A man asked, making me look at him to see he was one of Samuel's aids.

“Sure, but you will not win since I’m controlling him to prevent you from catching him.” I said.

“Don’t be so sure on the winning part.” He said. “It’s for professor Oak’s research and I also wish to know that rumored strength you have when controlling other Pokemon.”

“That’s fine.” Zapdos said. “I know I’ll be getting a boost if it’s stronger than me since I know she can’t be defeated from what her memories are telling me right now.”

He tossed out a Pokeball, revealing Graveler, making her look to the man.

“Heh, figures, something that is majorly resistant to all my moves if not immune.” He said, making the man smile before he put on some testing equipment on her.

“Really, again.” She growled. “You’re so lucky I love you and the payment that you give me for allowing you to do this or I would be kicking your sorry ass out of this Center and back to the professor before burying you in an unmarked grave.”

I giggled with a few people while he smiled nervously, then she looked at me before her face filled with nervousness.

“Um, scratch that, the pay isn’t good enough anymore.” She said.

“I’ll triple it.” The man said with a grin.

“Make it quadruple.” She said as she glanced at him in discomfort. “I’m going to get my ass handed to me.”

He chuckled as he nodded.

“Done.” He said. “Get ready.”

“Already am.” I said as I moved my daughter to Joy, making her stare at her in love before she put her in a cradle.

“Then begin.” He said before I made my Agility make my surroundings became a blur, making only Graveler stay in focus as I ran around her.

She glanced around in disbelief while papers fluttered around from the wind I was creating.

“Fuck this move.” She whined, making me giggle.

“Rock Slide.” The man said, making it come into focus with my surroundings.

I leaped up with rapid spinning to drill my beak at them, making them shatter as they appeared, then drilled into Graveler, sending her to the ground before she moaned as I got a boost, then went back to my Agility speed.

“Why did it have to be Drill Peck.” She moaned.

“Damn!” Zapdos yelped with a giggle. “That was like ten levels!”

I smiled with the man as everyone else stared in disbelief. I opened my mouth and sent a pulse as Graveler just as the man sent out a Polygon.

“Honey focus the camera on Polygon since you wont be able to focus on him.” He said. “The camera will catch him and we will slow it down to see the results.”

She nod before turning to it.

“Blizzard.” He said, making a huge puff of freezing mist howl towards me, but I dodged it before it was absorbed into a barrier, then I sent out a Discharge, taking it down, making Zapdos let out a suppressed excited laugh as he felt another boost.

“You are simply amazing, milady.” He said, making everyone smile as I sent a pulse to wake it. “I never felt such a power boost in my life, nor have I ever moved this fast, but I am learning a lot from your thoughts and you might have just taught me how to dodge things easier and get faster with my attacks.”

“Good.” I said. “Now get ready for the last power boost.”

The man chuckled as he pulled out the ball, then sent it at me, making a Blastoise appear.”

“Aw crap.” Blastoise whined, making me giggle.

“Don’t worry, I won’t use your weakness on you.” I said.

“Thank you.” He said with a sigh of relief.

Surf.” The man said, making a wave come at me.

“Well here’s your bath.” I said and stopped running to let it hit me, making Zapdos chuckle. “I’ll add soap after our date.”

He chuckled before the water smashed over us.

“Really, I didn’t take anything from that!” He yelped as I took off running.

“That would be my energy taking the hit for you.” I said. “I would never let you take an attack when I’m controlling you.”

I summon about fifty floating rocks, making Blastoise whine as his eyes locked to them with 'oh fuck' on his mind and face.

“Sorry buddy.” I said and sent my Ancient Power, sending him into a barrier before everything came into focus.

“Yes please let me learn Roost and forget um...” He started to say before he thought about it.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said as I forgot drill peck. “I'll get you some better moves with my technical machines.”

“Thanks.” He said as I turned to the stove to see it had a few minutes still left to go. “I’m not that hungry Maggie.”

“You can’t lie to me when I’m possessing you.” I said. "I can hear, feel, see and even sense what you feel. I’m the only one that can block things from you if I feel I need to.”

I looked to the man to see him staring at a PDA with a smile as I sent a pulse at Blastoise before looking to Joy to see her staring at Grace with love still, then she glanced to me before passing her to me as if she sensed I wanted her back.

“She needs a change.” She said, then pointed to a door. “Baby supplies are in there.”

I stepped into the room before starting to change her while the Trio stared through a window.

“What do you want?” I asked.

“We wish your forgiveness.” Meowth said with depression on his face just as a splash of danger hit me, making me put up a barrier around Grace and myself before as an explosion of fire erupted around me.

“Forgiveness denied.” Grace thought as her eyes glowed bright green while as the fire swirled around her.

The fire started to compress into itself in front her like an Aura sphere while a strong energy emitted off her, making fear fill Zapdos while the trio stared at the ball in disbelief just before it shot at them. They gasp before it soared at them at a hundred miles and hour before exploding and sent them flying through a wall of a building. She started to float while the trio started to float as the third party danger splashed into me.

“Stop Grace.” I said, making her look at me. “No purposely killing, ever.”

She stared at me, then sent the trio though another wall before floating to me. I grabbed her while I looked out the window to sent out my beacon for the cops, making the cops come nearly instantly, then I pointed to the trio with my wing.

They looked to them and sighed as they grabbed them. I turned around to see everyone staring in disbelief.

“What the hell is she?” A man asked.

“The daughter of Arceus.” I said, making him stare in disbelief. “Now do not cross that line they crossed.”

I looked to the stove to see it was done in one minute, making me shut if off since it was close enough, then made the trays float before several plates appeared around me as I made the food started to move to it and move it to the people. I move some to my beak and started to peck at it, making Zapdos moan.

“Damn, you can cook.” He moaned, making Joy nodded in agreement as I smiled, then closed my eyes with a deep breath.

“Looks like you need another fucking with that stress building again.” Zapdos thought, making me smile.

“If that’s what you want.” I thought.

“Yeah, I kinda do.” He thought. “I haven’t had sex in years and Chancy just made me crave it.”

“You know they will allow you anytime since you are a legendary.” I thought. “Joy will protect you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He thought with a sigh as I finished up, then said. “Man, that hit the spot.”

“Same here.” A man said as he held up some money. “Can I have the recipe?”

“Sure.” I said as I grabbed it before walking out of the kitchen.

“Hay, don’t snatch and run!” He yelped.

“She’s not.” Joy said. “Take a picture please.”

“Oh sorry.” He said.

Once I got outside, Jenny stood there, making me smile as she held a phone, then she took pictures before put her arm around me to get a selfie with me, making Zapdos chuckle.

“I’m starting to like this attention.” He said, making her smile.

Once she was finished she kissed me on the cheek.

“Thanks for the memory, Zapdos.” She said, making him smile before I took off into the sky and headed to Ash’s home.

“Do you trust Ash and his family enough to take a shower in there?” I asked.

“I trust you after your actions of protecting me today while endangering your cub.” He said, making me nod.

“it’s child for human.” I said.

“You’re not human.” He said. “Or are you accepting that part of you again?”

“No, I’m not.” I said, making him sigh as he didn’t like my thoughts that slipped. “Sorry ignore that.”

Once I got to Ash’s home, I felt the urge to resist stepping up to the door.

“No, ignore that.” He said. “That’s was reaction and not what I truly want.”

I peck the door, making Ash open the door, then gasp.

“Can he use your shower?” I asked. “I promised him a bath and I don’t wish to do it In freezing water.”

“Yes, of course.” He said as he stepped back, making me step in and walk to his bathroom as I pulled myself off the couch and into the bathroom with him.

“Your cub.” Zapdos said, making me move her to Mitch as I turned on the water.

I went to my body and closed the door before taking off my clothes as he got in the water and moaned with pleasure.

“I never had a warm shower like this.” He said, making me smile before he looked at me once I was naked.

His eyes traveled down my body, then he laid on his back as his dick started to get hard. I got on him as I closed my eye while hugging him.


	37. Struggling to showing mercy

“Are you okay?” He asked. “What’s with the hug?”

“Just needed one.” I said, making him wrap his wings around me before he rubbed his face to mine while staring into my eyes with worry.

“So how do you want to do this?” He asked. “I’m not exactly small.”

I looked back to see he wasn’t at all on the length as he got about a foot of cock, but his width was average.

“Damn.” I said with a giggle. “I think that would feel nice in the back door.”

He chuckled.

“That’s what Chancy said.” He said. “Well not exact words. Only the last three words were different.”

I moved it in front of me and started to suck as much as I could making him gasp in fear.

“Don’t bite it.” He squeaked.

“Really.” I thought as I looked at him before his face softened.

“Right, sorry.” He said. “Never got humans to do this for me. A human shaped, sorry.”

I smiled, then stood up before putting my ass over him, making him reach up to me with worry on his face.

“I change my mind on that hole.” He said, making me push him in before he gasp in shock before his eyes rolled back with pleasure. “My goddess. You are divine.”

I giggled, then took his whole dick before he grunted.

“So fucking tight.” He moaned, making me grin before I started to do squats on him.

He grunted a second later before I was filled instantly as a cum geyser gushed out of me, making me gasp in shock from how fast he filled me, then I flew over the edge as he opened his eyes in worry just to close them again as I stared to suck more out of him.

“Are you okay?” He grunted. “I didn’t like that sudden shock from you.”

“I’m fine, just caught me off guard.” I moaned, then got off him before I started to washing him while cum continued to gush out of me as a slight stomach ache filled me.

“You are not fine with that face.” He said in worry. “What hurts?”

“I’m fine.” I said. “It will go away once I’m not so bloated with your cum.”

He placed his wing on my belly, then felt around while focusing before I sighed as I shook my head.

“Entei filled me more than you.” I said. “Just not as fast.”

His face filled with disbelief.

“That huge thing was able to fit in you?” He asked, making me giggle, then pulled him to his feet, making him stare at me in disbelief.

“Okay, your strength is scary if you can pick me up with one arm.” He said, making me grin before I gave him the day of my escape before his face fill with fear before I sighed.

“No wait...” He yelped, the sighed. “Damn it.”

“It’s fine, I know I’m not a normal Pokemon or a normal legendary and barely human.” I said, making his face fill with distress as he let out a whimper, then he pulled me to his chest.

“Forgive me.” He whined. “I didn’t mean to show you my fear of something that was natural to the situation.”

I took over, making him sigh in relief.

“Thank Arceus.” He said

“No need to thank me.” I said, making him chuckle.

“No, i meant the male one.” He said. “Wait are you going to um, mate with him?”

“I don’t know if I want to.” I said with a smile. “I think three divine Pokemon might be pushing the threat level. four might be overkill and put the world into a panic.”

“Why do you say that?” He asked.

“Please don’t fear me.” I said, then sent him the mountain. “That was me from losing a loved one to the man you saw me attack.”

“Oh my.” He said. “I thought that was the human’s meddling with something they shouldn’t have.”

“It was.” I said as I gave him what started the event, making him sigh.

“I saw that in the paper.” He said. “I never really knew it was something as big as you.”

“I’m not big.” I said.

“Your heart is.” He said with a smile.

“True.” I said as I grabbed my body, then started to wash it before squishing all the cum I could out of me.

“Don’t crush yourself!” He cried.

“I won’t try to kill myself again with you.” I said softly, making alarm fill his face.

“Show me.” He said, making me shake my head. “I don't wish you to press the meltdown button.”

He chuckled.

“I won’t.” He said. “Please show me.”

I sighed and did as he asked, making him gasp before he moaned while an urge to grab my neck filled me.

“Wait, do you guys feel what I show you?” I asked.

“It’s almost as if we are you.” He said.

“Damn it.” I whined.

“No, don’t leave my...” He started to say, but before he could finish I went to my body, making him sigh in disappointment.

“I think our date is over now that we took it to home base.” I said, as i pulled my machines to me making a nervous smile fill his face. “Tell me when you need another.”

He nodded quickly as I tapped him with the machines.

"Keep Roost." I said.

"Done, he forgot Agility, Ancient Power and Discharge to learn, Fly, Steel Wing and Thunderbolt." It said.

"Thank you so much." He said.

I nodded and got dressed, then escorted him to the front door while Ash and his mom stared at him. I opened the door as I looked forward, then spotted Giovanni with a Master Ball before he got ready to throw it at Zapdos, making me run up to him, then uppercut him to the face before low sweeping him. I noticed several of his grunts were with him as they stared at their boss in shock. I put an arm out as static shot around it, then whipped it across them like I did with the flames, but backwards. Once my arm hit my chest, a lightning whip grow off my arm for about six feet, then sway along my side as I put it down, making crackles that sounded like distant firecrackers sounding.

“Surrender.” I growled, but it came out as my divine voice, then I looked to Giovanni as he scurried away to see him staring at me in terror as he grabbed the Master Ball.

I whipped my arm upwards at him, making the whip crawl along the ground before lighting came down and struck where it hit, making rapid crashes sound. Once it hit him, he roar out and fell flat while his body convulsed.

I looked to the grunts to see them fleeing, making me swing my arm across them before the whip stretched out to meet them, taking them down on contact with another crack of thunder. Several flashes filled the area, making me turn to it as I whipped my arm to it while a sparking barrier appeared around me, making several cops come into focus as they leaped to the ground.

“Calm, it’s us!” Jenny yelped.

I looked to Zapdos to see he was staring at me nervously with my team, but he was still out of the Pokeball while Ash and his mother stared in fear.

“How did you find me?” I asked as my whip and barrier faded from existence, then looked to Jenny to see her staring at the black line on the ground that formed when the lightning striking it.

“That would be me Maggie.” Samuel said nervously, making me look at him to see him filming me behind a tree. “I made a button that calls them when I press it. Once my machine picked up your energy going passed what it could read, I pressed it since I knew that means you were under attack. Now that I think about it, I’m calling it my panic button as you call it since I pressed it when I started to panic.”

I grinned as I liked that and nodded.

“Just don’t make a meltdown button.” I said, making him smile weakly, then I looked to Zapdos. “It’s time for you to leave Zapdos. You have played catch one too many times with the humans today.”

He chuckled.

“I’m a terrible catcher with no hands.” He said, making everyone smile before he took off into the sky.

I flew after him, making him look at me.

“Forgive me for scaring you.” I said.

“I know it was for me.” He said. “Just don’t lose control of that power that makes me want to attack you.”

“Then do so if you think it would stop me when I do lose control.” I said. “I don’t wish to kill anyone. It seems lightning is my weakness so...”

“I can’t do that.” He said quickly and with alarm as he shook his head. “Just try to stay calm please.”

“I’m struggling.” I said softly as I nodded. “And doing my best.”

He sighed with worry on his face before looking forward as I stopped flying with him, then scanned the area as I spotted more grunts hiding among the trees, making me point.

“More grunts.” I said, making the cops run to the trees as they started to run, but they froze as a wall of lightening came down in front of them, taking them to the ground with the sound it made.

“I don’t think I can afford this bill that I have to pay.” Jenny said with a nervous chuckle, making me smile. “This is the largest bust I have ever made.”

“Do it in payments if you can’t accept don’t worry about it.” I said.

“Okay.” She said with a smile, then held up a briefcase. “The next three payment will be shipped to your home once I get them.” 

I nod as I lowered to her, then took it. She stared into my eyes as worry started to form on her face.

“Please honey don’t start fearing yourself.” She said. “I don’t like that hint of panic in your eyes.”

“I’m losing control again from this getting to much for me to handle.” I said. “How can I not be afraid of myself if I know I can level a mountain in one sweep of my arm? What can stop that and who is willing if they could? Zapdos just refused when I gave him the option to if I lose control.”

She sighed as she nodded slightly, then went to aid her team. I looked to Ash to see him staring at Giovanni in thought, but I heard none of it as I noticed he was revisiting his past encounters with him.

Giovanni moaned, then looked to Ash before he growled and pulled out a pistol as I sent out a fireball, melting the gun and all his Pokeballs in his pocket. He roared out, making Ash snap out of his thoughts as Giovanni shook his hand with moans while patting the fire form his pants with his other hands.

“You might want to stop while you can Giovanni.” I said. “I’m getting the urge to go against my nature and just to end you instead of sparing you.”

He looked at me in disbelief while Jenny grabbed him before he punched her in the face. I stomped on the ground before it cracked open around him, making him stared into it with disbelief as he struggled to stay out of the fissure.

“Last warning.” I said. “I will fill that with lava next time you fight back in front of me.”

He looked at me in fear as Jenny stared in worry before she grabbed him roughly, then cuffing him. Someone grabbed my arm, making me growl as I sent a spark though it before Mitch yelped out. I gasped as I looked at him to see him holding his hand with a daze.

“I’m okay.” He said. “Can you take over please. I wish to calm you if Grace is starting to panic for you.”

I looked to her to see her staring at the fissure in worry as the memories of her trying to kill the trio fill her head while my words to not echoed in her head.

“I’m such a terrible mother.” I said, making Mitch’s face fill with panic as he grabbed me.

“Please don’t leave us.” He said. “You aren’t a bad influences to her or a hypocrite.”

“How in the hell.” I yelped.

“You can transmit images into people's minds without touching them now.” He said softly as if he didn’t want to tell me this. “It’s not always clear in your dreams and has been happening ever since you came back from Unova, but when your emotions are involved, mainly your love, it’s clear as crystal.”

I took a deep breath as I walked to Ash, making him look at me.

“Are you still willing to take me to Blaine?” I asked. “Or was this too much for you?”

He stared at me as the thoughts of it being a little much filled his mine as the direction flowed into my head.

“Then I’m sorry to have made myself such a threat and will be leaving now to make you feel safe.” I said, making him gasp.

“No...” He started to say, but I put my hand to his mouth.

“It’s final.” I said. “I caused to much damage and need to leave your sight before I scare you to where your running from the sight of me. Enjoy your time home from your journey while you think of another one to start.”

My team started to float, making his eyes move to them before I flew into the sky, then started to fly across the water. A few hours later after getting lost in my thoughts, something touched my shoulder, making me look to it to see it was a Pidgey before I stroke his face and body.

“What can I do for you sweetie.” I asked.

“Stop broadcasting those unnecessary thoughts of going into solitude to save everyone from your wrath is my first request.” He said. “Your making your team panic as they just watch you try to murder your human side and was losing fast to it.”

I look to them to see them staring at me with worry as Mitch stared out with tears.

“I don’t know how I’m broadcasting them yet or even see what you were seeing.” I said. “I don’t see my thought of myself killing another part of myself, but I did see the hiding part.”

“That's because it was your body showing us not your mind.” She said. “You were letting the Pokemon side of you take over your humanity and only us Pokemon could see that.”

“I’ll just stop thinking until I find out how to block them from others then.” I said. “Anything else?”

He stared at me with disbelief, then he took a deep breath as it turned to concern.

“Yes, let me rest on your shoulder while you take me to my destination that you are heading to.” He said. “I have been flying against the wind for awhile now and my wings are starting to ache.”

“Fine.” I said as I looked forward to see nothing, but ocean all around me for as far as I could see.

So I started to focus on keeping my thoughts empty, making everyone moan before I looked to them as they stared at me in disbelief.

“What.” I said.

“Don’t become a shell.” Pidgey whined. “I don’t like that empty feeling from you.”

“You can’t have everything perfect since my life isn’t perfect right now.” I said. “It’s a disaster right now. What would you rather have? A shell or a raging lunatic that’s trying to kill herself without not even knowing it?”

He stared at me in worry, then sighed as he looked forward, making me do so as well.

“Mom, can I eat?” Grace thought, making me look at her in worry. “No stay calm, I don’t mind and you aren’t neglecting me…”

She sighed.

“Or a terrible mother.” She thought with frustration on her face, making me pull her to me, then she stared at my face as I lifted up my sweatshirt for her.

“There is nothing to be sorry about.” She thought. “I know you are a good person and just having a bad moment right now.”

She grabbed my breast and started to feed before I wrapped my shirt around her as I felt her body starting to shiver, then took a deep breath as I focused on the water with the sounds of the wind singing in my ear.

“Can you tell me a story with the water mom?” Grace thought, making me look at her to see her no longer feeding and was now wearing my sweatshirt with me.

“What.” I said, making her push her arm though the neck hole to point before I looked to a detailed pillars of water that was shaped as my team and what I was trying to focus on to keep my thoughts pure for them.

I thought of the Pidgey on my shoulder making it change into me with him on my shoulder before I smiled as I liked that.

“I don’t know many stories.” I said.

“Just make up one.” She thought as she smiled from my smile. “We won’t laugh, well unless it really is funny.”

I thought about it, then the water changed into Vanquisher and myself as I started to tell them how we first found each other, making her smile as Vanquisher shot water in my face before starting to quacking in laughter.

“Don’t go any further.” Mitch said as I got to the sexual part. “We aren’t alone anymore.”

I looked back to see a news crew was following me on a Charizard and Dragonite while they watched with a smile. So I skipped the sex part and started went to the part where I caught him with a little altering from his anger while hitting himself to just staring at the water calmly and oblivious while I snuck up behind him, then threw the ball. After catching him, I ran home to defeat my mom with one blow. Everyone chuckled when they saw my mom’s face as she made her comment of my journey being interesting.

“Yeah, that would make me stare like that too if I just got one shotted by my own child.” The camera man said. “Was he that strong at the start?”

“Yes.” I said. “He was level sixty-three at the time.”

“Can you tell us about the attack that made you level the mountain?” He asked.

“No.” Mitch said. “The cops denied you that for a reason.”

The water started to change.

“I said no.” Mitch said before staring at the water as he noticed the water showed me in a bed with Pikachu on top of me before I gasped for air. “What is this? I didn’t see this memory.”

“That’s because it’s the dream I had during my blackout.” I said. “It wasn’t a real memory. Just my mind trying to restart from being overloaded with power, rage and sorrow.”

Once I got to the sexual part, I skipped it as I made the battle with me and Lance as he called back his last team member.

“Yes, I remember this part from the security feed.” The reporter said.

“That’s all I remember during the whole incident.” I said. “Before that isn’t going to be told since it would put me back into the deep.”

She nodded as she looked at me.

“How did you get the audio of the Pokemon and background to come out?” She asked. “Is that how you really hear them?”

“I don’t know how any of this works since I just learned it and yes I can hear them like that.” I said. “Well, my Psychic move is creating the pillars, but I don’t know how the sound make it out.”

“Can we stop for lunch?” Mitch asked, making me look down to see a patch of land with two people fishing on it.

“Fine.” I said as the pillar lost shape as it went back into the water, then I lowered down to the island.

“May we eat with you?” The camera man asked.

“Yes, but I don’t have enough for you.” I said. “I forgot to restock.”

“That’s because it’s my job.” Mitch said. “I’m the one to blame for that.”

“It’s fine.” The man said with a smile. “We got our own since we planned to stay with you for awhile.”

Once I landed the fishers looked at me with excitement as I noticed they were only teens like me.

“Please stay calm.” I said. “I’m not in the mood for excitement.”

“We’re calm.” He said. “Right big sis?”

“What are you talking about?” She asked with frustration. “You’re the one that gets really excited. I get only mildly excited.”

I put my hand to a patch of trees, then watched some of the branches broke off with rapid snaps, making them look to it before watching wood move into a pile on the ground in front of me. Sparks started to form around my arm before shooting down to my arm and came out as a ball of sparks. As the ball got to a size of a baseball, it shot at the wood before it burst into flames as Fulgurites from in the sand around the fire from the lightning burst striking it, making a pit for the logs to rest in but won’t gather water with all the gaps when it rains. The boy held up a fish as his face was asking if he could use it.

“That’s what I made it for.” I said, then he passed it to me, making me realize he wanted my cooking.

Luka poured out the food as I started to put the fish on a stick, then made what I was going to cook float in front of me.

“oh god, I heard your Stir-fries were divine.” The reporter moaned. “I’ll trade you some of my food with a few dollars for some of that.”

“Fine.” I said, making him pass me a few steaks before I stared at it in discontent.

“I’ll take that and he can have my share of the stir-fry.” Luka said, making me looked at him to see him staring at me as I noticed he wanted to cook his first meal, then I went back to what I was doing. I put my seasoning on his steaks once they were done, making him take it and start scarfing it down, but I stopped his mouth from moving and made it chew slower as he looked at me in confusion.

“Slowly, and you will love yourself for it.” I said with a smile from his cute face he made, making him smile as he allowed me to feed him.

The boy took the fish, making me stop him with my power before I sprinkled my seasoning on it, then made him turn it over for that side as his face filled with disbelief. I let him go, making him stare at me for a second, then pass one to his sister. I looked back to my stir-fry to see it was almost done, so I made plates with my barriers.

“Thank god selling those plates and bowls wasn’t a bad idea.” Luka said. “I freaked out when Storm did that. I nearly thought you’d flip when you found out.”

“Nope.” I said. “I don’t need them anymore and she saw that and took advantage of it.”

I passed the first plate to the man as she stared at it in disbelief before tapping it with her nail

“Don’t ask that thought.” I said. “I don’t know what it’s made of.”

He nodded before I started to pass out the rest, then the reporter started to cook her food. I stood up with my food, then went to the Charizard, making him stare at me nervously as I approached before I froze, then sighed.

“No, why did you do that?” The reporter whined. “Now she won't approach you and study you.”

“Sorry.” He said.

“it’s fine.” I thought as I walked away, making the woman sigh.

“Sorry.” He whined. “Her energy is unnerving.”

“I know honey.” She said as I made a pillar of water move out of the water, making several Pokemon and fish suck up into it.

“What are you doing?” A Seaking yelped, then he stared at me in disbelief. “Can I leave this?”

“Yes, only here for the fish.” I said, then looked to the teens, making them run to the water and grab the fish as Seaking stared at me.

“Please cheer up, Milady.” He said.

“I’m not sad.” I said.

“No, but your scared and I don’t like that fear from you.” He said. “What are you scared of?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said.

“That’s good.” The boy said. “This will keep us fed for the rest of the trip to the Seafoam Islands.”

“What’s there?” I asked.

“Articuno.” He said, making me look at him. “No, not to catch him!”

He pulled out a tablet and showed it to me, revealing several photos with Pokemon of all kinds in it.

“We are naturists.” He said, making me smile as everyone giggle.

“No brother.” The girl growled. “What an idiot. We are called nature enthusiasts. That means you like to go around naked, you moron.”

I giggled as his face filled with color with nervousness.

“Sorry, he’s trying to learn new words to look smart to the girls.” She said, making me smile, then touched his head before I gave him all the years memorizing the dictionary, making his face fill with discontent.

“Really, you memorized the dictionary just to become smart?” He asked, making the reporter giggle. “That was boring when I tried.”

“Well now you know more words if you don’t put that in the back of your mind.” I said as I walked to the edge of the sand strip, then jumped in before closing my eyes as I walked into the deep.


	38. Making foundation for Cinnabar Island

“What is she doing!” The reporter yelped. “She’s still being filmed.”

“She can breathe underwater.” Mitch said. “Can I join you?”

“Yes.” I thought. “All of you can. Even you Charizard. Don’t worry about your tail fire. I’ll protect you.”

“How about my equipment?” The crewman asked.

“Yes, that too.” I said. “This will give the viewers a view of a lifetime while I take a few minutes to try to calm myself so Charizard wont fear me anymore.”

“Really sorry.” Charizard whined.

“I know honey.” The reporter said softly. “Stop apologizing.”

I came up to a trench that went about a half mile down before hitting the bottom.

“don’t go down there please.” The reporter said, making me look at her. “Our equipment for Night Vision is malfunctioning.”

“I’m not going down there.” I said as I turned to her to see Charizard staring in at the surface and Pokemon that swam around in awe, making me smile from his adorable face. The crewman turn to him before chuckling.

“I think you broke his mind with this unique experience that a fire Pokemon can’t do alone.” He said.

“Yep, I know.” I said, making everyone chuckle.

“Did you bring the Dowser Machine?” Agatha asked.

“I didn’t know we had one.” Knight said.

“i wasn’t talking to you.” She said. “You are heavy enough and don’t need to be carrying anything. Pearl?”

“She still struggling to get in the water.” Knight said with a chuckle, making me giggle as she sighed.

“Really need to teach her to trust her better.” She said as she started to walk back to shore.

“You can’t teach a cat to not fear water without force.” I said.

“We need to get going.” The boy said.

“As do I for my gym battle.” I said as I pulled everyone to the surface, then spotted Pearl panicking as she stared into the water.

“Come on jump you fucking coward.” She cried, making me giggle.

“Don’t laugh.” Agatha growled, making Pearl look at us. “You’re not a coward.”

I pulled her to us, making Pearl look at me, then to her before she took a deep breath.

“So the water didn’t even touch you.” She said. “Why couldn’t I just believe in you?”

“Because no one besides my team ever does.” I said. “They think I’m a threat or a tool.”

“Not us.” The boy said.

“I’m a tool of entertainment for you.” I said.

His face filled with nervousness as he glanced to his sister as she sighed.

“She don’t care about who I am.” I said.

“I do to.” She said in worry. “I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or angry and endanger my brother…

“No stop!” Mitch yelped, making her look at him as he stared at me in distress.

“Sorry.” She said. “Ignore what I said. Let’s just go.”

She sent out a Pokeball, making Lapras appear before I lowered them down to her before I started to fly to my destination again. A few hours later dusk made the ocean a black abyss from being so flat without a ripple. I looked to the sky to see it was a new moon.

“I’m getting tired.” Charizard whined.

“You know that you aren’t flying right?” I asked.

“What?” He said as he stopped flapping his wings. “Really, now you tell me. How do I not feel you holding me?”

I giggled with the reporter

“Well?” He asked.

“That’s because I’m not always a brute.” I said, making my team sigh.

“Why can’t we avoid this mood.” Mitch whined.

“Because the idiots that are in it for themselves won’t leave me alone.” I said. “Still don’t know why Giovanni is after me if he knows he can’t catch me.”

“That’s because the legendaries follow you around.” A man said. “Me included now that I got the word on how nice you are from my best friend.”

We looked back to see Articuno flying with us. I looked below him to see snow was falling around him as he froze everything as he passed.

“Yes honey, your baby is safe near me.” He said in worry. “It’s just condensation in the air that I freeze when not attacking.”

Agatha pulled out a Pokeball, making me look at her.

“I wouldn't do that.” Articuno said, making her look at me before putting it away as her face filled with nervousness.

“Sorry.” She said.

I reached out to him, making him smile before moving to me, then I took over before flying faster as I moved my body to Mitch.

“Are you wanting a date too?” I asked, making the reporter giggle.

“Yep.” He said with a smile. “But there is no land for several miles, so I can wait.”

“I can make land.” I said.

“No, that won’t be fun or safe for your baby.” He said.

“Fun yes it will, safe, not so much.” I said with a smile. “Sliding on ice is very fun.”

Mitch chuckled.

“Yeah I even got a great sight when she did it.” He said, making the crew chuckle as I shook my head.

A few hour passed and a chopping of helicopter blade filled the air behind me, making me look back to see four military grade helicopters were coming at me.

“Great.” I growled. “Tell me the military isn’t going to attack me now.”

“That’s not the military.” The reporter said. “That’s Team Rocket.”

“I freaking hate stubborn morons.” I growled before I sent an Ice Beam at them, hitting one on the blades before the others spread out while I watched the one I hit fall to the water.

The crew jumped out with parachutes, making me sent an ice beam at the other two, taking them down.

“Damn do you ever miss?” Articuno asked.

“A few times.” I said. “But not recently now that I got more of a grasp of how to aim.”

A thud filled the air, making me look back to see a Master Ball hitting me, then I caught it before it got out of reach

“Thanks.” I said. “This will make Samuel happy if he hasn’t studied one of these.”

“I’m sure he has.” The reporter said with a smile. “But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind getting one in his collection of rare items if he hasn’t got it. I didn’t see one when I looked at it the last time I visited his lab.”

“Good to know.” I said, then spit it to my body, making Mitch catch it as he studied it with disbelief.

“Don’t use it.” I said.

“I won’t.” He said. “I would never use something this rare. I would rather collect them like an Item Maniac.”

“And yet, this is the second time I seen one in my very short journey of chaos.” I said. “How are the loons and thugs getting their hands on them?”

“Beats me.” He said as I looked forward.

A few hours later, my energy started to drop.

“Honey, time for you to sleep.” Articuno said.

“There is no land.” I said.

“Yes there is.” He said, making me look around to see a small speck.

“Too small.” I said. “I need cover as well or I’ll have to stay in your body all night.”

“I don’t mind.” He said. “I actually wanted to take you to my home for the meal I prepared for you.”

I looked to the crew.

“I don’t think that’s wise.” I said, making the crew sigh in disappointment. “And I can’t just abandon them out there.”

“They got flying Pokemon.” He said.

“Doubt they will stop following.” I said. “And I refuse to attack civilians for doing their jobs.”

He sighed as he thought about it.

“We won't follow.” The reporter said with a sigh. “It will make things worse for her stress. “We will meet her at Pokecenter of Cinnabar Island.”

She grabbed Charizard as the man pulled out his Pokemon before getting on, then I let them go, making them yelp as they started to fall. I giggled as they recovered.

“Jerk.” She growled, making me giggle again as Mitch smiled.

“Brace yourself.” I said.

“I’m ready.” Articuno said, making me give him control.

“Um, that won’t work.” He said as He looked back to my team that wasn’t being pulled anymore, but was still floating.

“Damn it.” I said. “I was hoping that power was automatic and didn’t need my full control.”

“Call your team in and let them ride on my back.” He said, making them stare in excitement.

“I don’t like my team in their balls.” I said.

“It’s fine honey.” Striker said. “It’s for only a short time.”

He tapped his ball and went inside, making me sigh and move the others to me before they tapped their balls as I put my friends on his back, making them grab on.

“Now get some sleep sweetie.” He said, making me take a deep breath before doing as I was told.

I woke up from Articuno filling with pleasure to see he was fucking me in a room by himself.

“Crap, tell me you aren't angry for not asking.” He whined.

“Nope.” I said with a smile. “I kinda wish my team did it still. Now fill me up so I can feed myself.”

His eyes locked to an ice bowl with a berry salad.

“Yes, that’s good enough.” I said.

He smiled before going back to his needs until he filled me up. I went to my body just to feel my body was cumming as he filled me with cool frosting instead of hot, making him stared out in disbelief as I sucked more out of him.

“Yeah, it always squeezes hard.” I said with a grin, making him smile nervously, then he pulled out of me, revealing a Dewgong that stared in hiding.

He looked to her before anger filled his face.

“What did I tell you about entering my chamber without permission.” He growled, then sent Ice Beam at her, freezing her solid.

“The hell man!” I yelped, making him look at me in worry. “She was only watching.”

“Sorry, they think they own these caves, but I do since I found it before it even rose out of the ocean ten thousand years go.

“Jeez, your the oldest Pokemon I met so far.” I said. “And you don’t sound your age.”

“My lifespan is a lot longer than humans.” He said with a smile.

“Yeah.” I said as I nodded in disbelief, making him chuckle.

“Yours is indefinite of you really are Arceus and might live until Dialga dies, then time stops.” He said before his face fills with doubt. “Maybe. I don’t know if a god or goddess can die truly or if time will stop if he dies. I’m just assuming since he started time.”

“Lost me along time ago.” I said, making him chuckle as I put my hand up and closed it, making the ice around Dewgong shatter before she looked at Articuno nervously.

“Don’t freeze her again.” I growled as he looked at her in anger. “I won’t be coming back her to aid your needs if you do.”

He looked at me, then nodded.

“Sorry.” He said. “I forgot you don’t like seemingly unnecessary punishment if you can think of a natural reason for them doing what they are doing.”

“Damn, how did you learn that one about me?” I asked.

“Your memories.” He said with a smile as Dewgong approached me while staring at him nervously. “What are you doing?”

“She wants to clean me up so I can eat and get back to my team.” I said, making him look to my crotch that was still oozing his juices out of me.

“Right.” He said. “Be gentle with her.”

“You don’t need to worry about that.” I said as she started to lick me out, making me open my legs for her. “Female can’t really harm me with sex.”

Once I was clean I pulled her to me, then kissed her on the nose.

“Thanks for the help.” I said making her smile before I let her go, then got dressed before starting to eat.

Once I was filled, I passed the rest to her as she stared at it, making her glance to Articuno before he nodded, then she started to eat the rest.

“Your team...” He stared to say.

“Is over there.” I said as I pointed to a wall. “Some are fishing, I think? or masturbating, can't' tell on that one.

He chuckled.

"While some are exploring.” I continued. "They look to be lost too by how they look around."

“Right.” He said as he smiled. “Still not used to you seeing life.”

I stood up and stroked Dewgong face, then topped her energy off before walked to Articuno and hugged him.

“Thanks for the food.” I said. “I was worrying if we’d have enough for the trip there.”

“You only got about ten hours of flight to your destination.” He said, making me nod before I walked to my friend.

Once I got to Agatha, she was fishing on some rapids while rubbing herself with boredom on her face.

"So i was right with both guesses." I thought with a smile, making Articuno chuckle.

She looked at me, then gasped as she pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, making me step in the way.

“Not in front of me.” I said. “Ask if you want them on your team near me.”

“I don’t mind.” Dewgong said. “If I get to spend more time with you, then I’ll gladly accept a trainer.”

Agatha smiled as she pulled out another ball and tossed it, making me get out of the way before it hit her, then I stared to walk to my team and Mitch.

“Yes, my final teammate.” Agatha said before her ball flew in front of me, making Dewgong appear next to me, then she smiled as she looked at me.

“What level are you and is headbutt one of your moves?” I asked

“Forty-five.” She said as she nodded, making me pull out my machines and tapped her three to her.

“Forget everything but Headbutt.” I said

“Done, she forgot Sheer Cold, Encore, and Aqua Tail to learn, Smart Strike, Surf, and Thief.”

“Thanks.” She said with Agatha.

“That will save me a lot of money on berries as I take them from the wild.

I looked at her in frustration.

“Can you stop making her angry with your impulse decisions.” Pearl said. “I don’t wish her to not allow us to follow her anymore.”

“Why do you follow me?” I asked.

“You are the goddess.” She said. "And my first lover."

“I don’t do blessings.” I said. “I do smites only it seems.”

She sighed as she shook her head.

“Please don’t hate yourself.” Dewgong said, making me look at her to see her staring in worry.

“Too late.” I said as I looked forward before spotting Articuno staring at me in disbelief with slight alarm.

“Just let it be.” I said as I walked passed him, then floated across the rapids.

“Hay what about me?” Agatha asked.

“There is a path for you just ahead.” He said. “You need Dewgong though.”

Once I got to my team, I landed behind them and started walking with them in secret with a small smile as I wondered how long it will take for them to realize it.

“How big is this place?” Striker asked. “We been walking these tunnels for an hour.”

“That’s because we are lost.” Mitch said. “I wish Maggie was here to help us out with her keen senses.”

My smile widen from that before Articuno face came into view, making me look at him to see him smiling before I put my finger to my lips as I gave him my reason. He nodded as he looked forward.

“Anyone have any Chew toys?” Majesty asked.

“Nope, you ate the last one.” Entei said. “I didn’t even get one.”

“Sorry about that.” She said.

A Zubat flew toward me, making me stop him.

“Stay away from me.” I thought. “I’m not a fan of your kind and their creepiness.”

“Forgive me.” He said. “Can I have a boost.”

I look to my team since they weren’t moving anymore to see they were staring at me.

“Figures, you gave me away.” I grumbled, making Articuno chuckle.

“How long were you following us?” Mitch asked.

“About five minutes.” I said, then pointed. “The exit is back that way by the way. You passed it up when I joined you guys.”

I sent a pulse to Zubat, making him take a deep breath before flying away while my team walked to the exit.

“So where should I find you for my next date?” Articuno asked.

“Don’t know.” I said. “My life isn’t exactly rooted. Just follow my energy like Marshadow did.”

He nodded before I took my team into the sky, then looked around, but only saw ocean beyond his land.

“East honey.” Articuno said, making me fly east.

A few hours later, the sun poked out from under the earth, making me take a deep breath as I felt as sudden burst of energy.

“Did you just uses Synthesis?” Mitch asked, making me look at him to see he was staring at me? “Great, she didn’t even realize she just glowed for a second there.”

“Sorry, I think I might have.” I said with a smile. “I felt a boost before you said that. I thought it was from the sun and crisp morning air that perked me up.”

He looked to the sun, then smiled as he looked forward.

“Kinda wish I had that move.” He thought, making me send a pulse at him before he yelped. “No not that much!”

I giggled as I looked forward.

A few minutes later a flapping of wings filled the air, making me look to it to see my mom flying with me.

“Hay honey.” She said with a smile. “Can I defeat Blaine with you?”

“I don’t think he will do Double Battles.” I said.

“No, I meant after you.” He said. “I just wish to be with you.”

“I don’t mind.” I said.

“Weren't you coming from Pallet Town?” She asked.

“Slight detour with Articuno.” I said.

She whined.

“Dang it, I need him in my scrapbook.” She whined

“Then you may take your pictures.” Articuno said behind us, making her look back.

“How long were you following me?” She asked

“The moment I noticed you were heading toward her.” He said. “Who are you?”

“She's my mom.” I said.

“Oh, how did I not guess that?” She asked

“That’s because her hair is a mess and no longer the same color with that filth.” She said. “You need a bath honey.”

“Sorry, a little too busy being attack by Giovanni.” I said.

“What!” She yelped with rage. “Fuck, he must be trying to catch you.”

“No, just the legendaries that are following me.” I said. “He thinks I’m a threat to something though.”

“Yeah, you took a dent in his team with in a few months.” She said with a proud smile. “You did a lot more than any of us special trainers could.”

“Pokemon Center in sight.” Dragonite said, making me look forward to see it was the only thing while a large volcano was next to it.”

“I thought there was a city here.” I said

“A Long time ago.” Articuno said. “The volcano took it out and only the center remained.”

I looked to the vent to see steam coming out of it.

“Is it always venting?” I asked.

“Yes recently.” He said, making me look at him.

“Where is the gym?” I asked.

“There is none.” He said, then pointed to a cave. “That’s where he likes to dwell now.”

I took a nosedive.

“Wait honey, you need to sleep more.” He yelped. “I don't like your energy this low.”

I sighed and altered my angle to the Center, then landed on the ground, making the ground crack around me as I hit.

“Easy with yourself.” He yelped, making me smile.

“Her barrier protected her.” Mitch said. “I think I like her way of landing now if she brings me with her.”

I giggled as I sent him flying into the sky with a yelp before he crashed to the ground unharmed

“Oh right forgot about that.” Articuno said in worry as Mitch stared out with a shaken face.

“Don’t like it anymore?” I asked. “I was just getting started too.”

“Shut it.” He said with a smile. “You caught me off guard.”

I giggled as I walked to the Center, making Joy look up at me and smile

“Just off the island honey.” She said as she pointed.

“i know, I been in flight too long.” I said.

“Oh okay.” She said. “All the rooms are full however.”

“Really, that's my first no vacancy.” I said.

“I guess I’ll sleep in the kitchen.” I said, making her face fill with discontent.

“No, you will not sleep on the floor like a Pokemon.” He said

“Why?” I asked. “I am one.”

My mom growled as she grabbed me, making me break free before she backed away quickly with nervousness on her face.

“Sorry, you're sleeping." She said.

“With the fishes.” I said, making her face fill with worry. “Really already forgot I can breathe underwater.”

She took a deep breath as she nodded slightly.

“No, I may have a room now.” Joy said, making me look at her to see a woman walking toward her with sleep in her eyes.

“Coffee please joy.” She grumbled, making her smile and point to me.

“She has your coffee.” Joy said, making her look at me as I giggle, then sent a pulse at her before she woke right up.

“Wow.” She said, making everyone giggle. “So wish I had her power.”

“Sorry, it don’t work on me.” I said. “So it won't work on you if you could use it on yourself.”

“Mornings must be rough for you.” She said.

“Nope.” I said. “Recently for about a year, I’m an early bird.”

“That’s for sure.” My mom said. “I still don’t know how she does it.”

“The fifth room if she is leaving.” Joy said.

“I am.” She said. “Need to wash over Blaine’s team, pun intended.”

Joy smiled as she nodded before I walked to the room to see Chancy making the bed.

“No need to do that.” I said, making her look at me before I flopped down on it, then she smiled before looked to my team.

“Yes, they are available, so is the Dragonite that you may have heard about from the joy in Cerulean City.”

“Where!” She yelped, making my mom giggle.

“He’s about to step into the room.” My mom said. “Why did you have to make him popular honey?”

“Not really my fault.” I said. “It was a dragon dick request and he’s the only dragon I seen with his dick hanging out.”

She giggled with him as he stepped in, making Chancy run to him before pulling him away.

“Ever since I got here, Dragonite was knocked out with sex at least four times.” My mom said, then she whined while putting on a fake pout. “I miss his dick now.”

Everyone giggled as I turned to my side and closed my eyes.

“Good night sweetie.” She said as she kissed me.

I woke up from a violent shaking as a strong constant danger crushed me. A pulsing horn with a long looping siren sounded.

“Evacuate the island immediately!” An automated voice repeated over and over.

My door swung open before Entei ran to me.

“Sorry honey, Majesty accidentally activated this volcano when she slept in it.” He said. “We need to leave.”

“What about my team?” I asked.

“They are spying on Blaine to see what they have to face.” He said just as the danger became stronger while a low rumble that sounded like a rocket coming down filled the air, making a pulse shot off me as my fear activated my defense mechanism.

“Oh shit.” Entei said nervously as he stepped back with fear on his face just as an explosion sounded while a fireball sent me flying off the bed, before everything went black.

When I came too, I was surrounded by lava with Entei and Majesty staring in fear. I looked around to see the island was now flat and the water started to smother it with a loud hiss. Soon the hissing stopped as the lava cooled and made the ocean not able to move over the rock it created.

“Honey, are you back?” Entei asked with shaken words as I looked to the lava that was gushing out of the center of the island as if the center of the earth was being pumped out through a broken water pipe in the ground, flooding the crater the water created.

“Tell me I didn’t just annihilate this island.” I whined.

“It’s not your fault.” He whined. “It was an accident from your fear taking over.”

“How many deaths?” I whined.

“None, you were the last person in the Center and I made the others leave while I got you.” He said. “Please don’t lower your barrier or you will be killed instantly with all this heat.”

“Should I care?” I whined, making his face fill with panic.

“Please don’t.” He yelped.

“I won’t.” I said just as the hiss started again, making me look to it to see the lava was now overflowing the crater and taking back the ocean while creating more land in the process.

“Will this volcano be dormant after it spills its contents?” I asked.

“I have no clue.” He said. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, the city can be rebuilt now that I flattened it.” I said.

“I don’t think that will happen now that it erupted twice.” He said.

“Maybe.” I said as I looked at him. “Humans are stubborn when It comes to their cities.”

He chuckled as he nodded.

“No matter how many times a city is blown up by war or knocked down by a disaster, they just keep rebuilding it.” I said. “What I just did, and yes I admit it, was a helpful thing since the land is getting bigger from me flattening while the lava takes the ocean back.”

He smiled as he nodded again.

“Can you see how much lava is left down there?” He asked.

“A lot.” He said.

“No, I mean how much that is going to come out?” I said.

“Oh um, from the feeling of the tremors, any minute now.” He said. “Why do you ask?”

“I wish to solidify this land for the city to be rebuilt.” I said.

“Why would you want that?” He asked. “This is an active volcano at the moment?”

“Not what I want, but the government might and I want them on my side now that they saw me take out the island.” I said. “I don't want them attacking me too.”

He looked around until he spotted the news crew on their Pokemon as they stared in shock.

“Crap.” He said. “Well, we can only hope they understand with your next actions of showing you are willing to help as you help them rebuild by making the land stable again.”

I nodded before I put my hand up, making a hundred foot wall of water rise out of the ocean, surrounding the island completely and move outwards as the lava continued to take more of the ocean.

“What are you doing honey.” He asked nervously as he stared at the water in fear.

“Using surf.” I said with a giggle, making him smile weakly.

“Not on me please.” He said.

“Really, how do you guys keep forgetting that I can stop the water from hitting you?” I whined. “I would never harm you on purpose.”

The bubbling of lava stopped, making me look to it, then watched it settle for about an hour before it become somewhat flat. I looked to Entei as I took a deep breath.

“If you two don’t trust me anymore now that you saw what happened at the mountain for yourself, then you may go and hope you like your freedom again.” I said as I made an opening for them to run through. “Well for my Entei at least since I don’t own Majesty. Otherwise prepare for the move Surf and not feel it.”

He stared at me in worry, then glanced to the water as it started to move in. He looked back to me nervously as the roar of water filled the air just as the wave washed over us, moving me forward a few feet before I resisted it with my power while keeping my friends from flying away. A thick wall of bubbles surrounded me, blinding me from the sight of both of them, even from their life forces since it was the same color, then the red glow went dark about ten minutes later, making the bubbles slow to a stop as the water slowly receded back into the edge of the land, leaving about ten square miles of crusty obsidian black land.

“Very nicely done.” A man said, making me look at him to see Blaine as he stared around the land with an impressed smile from his Charizard while the news crew recorded it with him in the shot. “I like what you did with the place and I will be making my Gym here again.”

“Told you humans are stubborn when it comes to their cities.” I said, making them chuckle.

“That we are.” Blaine said. “Entei, is it safe to land?”

“Yes, It’s still little warm, but not warm enough to melt you.” He said, then he stepped on the land before lifting his paw, revealing no lava where he step. “Or your shoes if its this solid.”

“Perfect.” Blaine said with a happy smile, then Charizard landed, making him get off and walk to me before glancing to my badges with a smile. “I think you want your battle now. Well here I am, and your team is on their way now that you nearly blasted my old gym off the Earth.”

“Sorry.” I said.

“No, you made me come out of sulking and find out that you made my gym had a spot again.” He said before glancing around with another happy smile while the crew landed next to him. “I was devastated when it got melted since being a gym leader is my life.”

My team came running to me as they stared at the land in disbelief.

“So this is the power of a Goddess?” Agatha asked.

“Not even close.” I said. “This was just a reaction of my fear activating my defense mechanism while I survived the epicenter of a volcanic eruption.”

“Yeah, that would have gave me a heart attack.” Blaine said with discomfort, making the reporter chuckle. “Now that your team is here, shall we begin? I wish to have the first battle on the newly formed land that I called home once and will be calling home again in the near future. Can’t wait the build my house.”

I smiled as I nodded, then looked to my team to see them staring at me, then several flashes filled the area, making me look to it to see Jenny and about a hundred of her men appearing.

“No need to raise your guns.” I said with a sigh. “I surrender.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked with a smile. “We are here to help build the city, then protect it. The actual builders are on their way once they get all the supplies they need to start making the gym and Pokemon Center. The governor of Kanto isn’t angry at you, but grateful with what you done for this Island.”

I took a deep breath, making her smile widen, then she looked to her men as they scanned the ground with metal detector looking items before they stopped at the area where it was bubbling

“I think we are good ma’am.” One of them said. “The activity is barely reading and it is safe to build again. We can officially say she gutted Cinnabar island to dormancy.”

“Well until the pressure builds up again.” I said.

“Hopefully that won't happen in our lifetime and we might have the tech to see it coming by then.” He said.

A Pokeball opened in front of me, making me look to it as a Magcargo appeared, then became excited as he started to eat the lava rock

“Hay now, don’t eat on the job.” Blaine said with a chuckle. “There is plenty of time to eat at the buffet later.”

“Yeah my kind of buffet.” Magcargo said with a smile

“Haven’t seen the evolution of Slugma yet.” I said as I pulled out my Pokedex.

“Magcargo, the Lava Pokemon and his current level is one hundred.” it said. “Magcargo’s shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile. Just touching it causes it to crumble apart. This Pokemon returns to its original size by dipping itself in magma.”

“Oh just missed the chance to do that, sorry.” I said, making everyone chuckle.

“It’s fine.” He said with a smile. “I’ll just have to sit in a spot that isn’t fully hardened and I’ll sink right into it to get back to full size.”

“Or, you can just blast a hole for him.” Blaine said.

“No thanks.” I said. “I don’t like feeling like a brute.”

“Come on Maggie.” Mitch whined.

“This is twice I lost full control.” I growled. “So don't come on Maggie me.”

Everyone chuckled as he sighed in frustration.

“Who’s up?” I asked.

“I will be.” Striker said. “I have the best chance beside Entei.”

“Okay step forward and use earthquake, but try not to make the volcano erupt again.” I said.

“I don't think that will happen.” Entei said with Magcargo, making Entei smile before saying. “I don't feel any activity under my paws. And Pokemon moves only affect the very surface like a bomb would if it hit the ground.”

“Was the bomb meaning me?” I asked, making him sigh.

“I need to choose my words more carefully from now on.” He said, making a few chuckle.

The ground crack open around Magcargo, making him gasp as he fell into a pocket of magma, then a moan of pleasure filled the air.

“So good.” He moaned with a whimper.

“He’s not coming back up for awhile.” Blaine grumbled with frustration on his face, making everyone giggle, then looked to Charizard. “You’re turn buddy.”

Charizard grinned in amusement, then stepped forward.

“Brave Bird.” I said.

“Oh nice move.” Blaine said. “Send him back to his Pokeball with Dragon Tail. We don’t need anymore magma pockets to open up or Magcargo will never surface.”

Everyone chuckled as Charizard grinned while Striker flew at Charizard, making him gasp from his speed before being sent flying a few hundred feet like a skipping stone and took down a cop.

“Sorry!” I yelped.

“I’m okay.” He moaned as he got up, then looked to his arm that was already bruising. “That will leave a mark though.”

Jenny walked to him and checked him out before she nodded.

“Nothing broken.” She said. "Everyone move back a few hundred feet. It seem he’s a heavy hitter.”

Everyone looked to Charizard to see him still on the ground.

“Damn Striker.” I said, then pulled out my Pokedex and moved it over him. “Level.”

“One hundred.” It said, making me smile, then moved it to Storm.

“Level.” I said

“One hundred.” It said, making a small grin form on my face before I moved it over Entei.

“Level.” I said.

“One hundred.” It said, making my excitement start to brew before he chuckled, then I moved it to Luka.

“Level.” I said as his face filled with nervousness. “Don’t worry honey, I don’t expect you to be level one hundred since you just hatched not to long ago.

“Sixty-nine.” It said.

“But damn, you know how to train.” I said making him grin as a few chuckled.

“My whole team is nearly one hundred already.” I said, then spotted Tentacruel, making me move it over him. “Thanks for evolving. Sorry for almost forgetting I traded your with my mom. Level.”

“Fifty-one.” I said.

“Not bad for how long we been together.” I said, making him smile, then looked back to Blaine.

“Well I know my team now.” I said. “Tenti AKA Tentacool and Luka AKA Lucario aren’t in this battle though.”

He nodded with a smile before sending out a ball before Houndoom came out, making me look to my mom.

“How is he by the way?” I asked.

“Doing great.” She said. “Never stops training though. He’s doing it as we speak. I just hope he don’t forget about me.

“Training where?” I asked in worry? “There’s nothing on this island because of me”

“Somewhere on the main land.” She said. “He agreed to meet up at the Safari Zone in a few days.”

I nodded and looked to Houndoom.

“Brave bird.” I said.

“Attract.” He said, making me hide behind Entei before my team giggled while Blaine stared at me in confusion.

“I’m a Pokemon and that move really does a good job on my libido even if it’s a female.” I said, making everyone giggle as he smiled.

Striker flew at Houndoom but, she leaped out of the way and shot her move at him, making him groan as his dick started to grow.

“I see.” I said as he hid himself with nervousness. “I thought it was just me.”

“Nope, that happens quite a bit.” Blaine said with a chuckle, then his smile faded to confusion. “But you would be the first female that i faced that is affected by her. Do you know why it affects you while it shouldn’t?”

“Not a clue and it’s not just a tingle." I said. "It literally drives me up a wall.”

He chuckled while everyone else smiled.

“Well, now that he’s nervous, he won't attack as much.” He said. “Hopefully I can whittle him down with poison.”

“Sorry not happening, buddy come back and fix your problem.” I said, making everyone chuckle as he nodded and ran behind Majesty.

“Don’t you dare.” She said, making everyone giggle as he sat down with nervousness on his face while he stroked himself. “Oh sorry, then used her body to shield him.

“Sorry for matching you up with your weakness, but I need you Storm.” I said. “You are the only female I have that isn’t hiding in her Pokeball.”

“Sorry.” Mew yelped as she came out, making everyone’s mouth drop open.

“You’re not much different on type disadvantage though.” I said. “I’m surprised you didn’t come out when the world was ending around here.”

“Sorry, I kinda froze.” She said with worry. “Please don’t be disappointed in me.”

“I’m not, I’m glad you didn’t come out since you would be dead right now.” I said. “The lava was everywhere.”

“I heard what Entei said.” She said as she glanced around. “I’m with Blaine and like what you did to the place. The last time I been here, it was boring. Still kinda is, but I know that will change.”

I smiled and nodded before looked to Storm.

“Do you wish to be first?” I asked.

She shook her head.

“I don’t blame you.” The reporter said with a giggle.

“Then, use shadow ball Mew.” I said.

“With pleasure.” She said as she charged up the ball.

“Crunch.” Blaine said, but before she could do anything, Mew launched her across the battlefield, nearly hitting the same cop before he leaped out of the way.

“Alright alright, I get it, Sheesh.” He whined as got to his feet and started walking. “I’m in the way. Let me get out of the way.”

Everyone giggled as Houndoom limped to us as she held her front paw off the ground.

“Crap, tell me I didn’t break your paw.” Mew whined.

“No, just sprained it.” Houndoom said. “I’m done.”

“Okay sweetie.” Blaine said and pulled out a brace from his fanny pack to put it on her leg. “Get some rest and don’t walk around on it.”

She walked to the hole with magma and laid down next to it and stared at Magcargo with a smile as he stared out in bliss while nearly all the magma was absorbed into him.

“Okay last Pokemon.” Blaine said as he sent out Rapidash.

“So wish I had him.” I said. “I love Rapidash and Ponyta.”

“Sorry, he’s my ride when I’m on the ground.” He said. “I can’t have you taking him.”

“No not yours.” I said. “Never mind. Aura Sphere.”

“Oh good move.” He said. “That tells me she’s level one hundred.”

“Yep.” Mew said.

“Endure if you can, then solar beam.” He said, making Rapidash’s horn start to glow as it absorbed energy.

Mew sent her ball, but Rapidash shrugged it off with a little stagger.

“Good.” Blaine said. “Now fire.”

The beam shot at Mew, making her try to fly out of the way, but failed just before the beam washed over me.

“Oh my god!” The reporter yelped.

“Calm.” I said as the beam faded. “I can’t be harmed that easy. I never put my barrier down in public anymore thanks to the idiots that are hunting me.”

She sighed in relief as she nodded as I looked to Mew to see her staring in worry.

“Really Mew?” I asked.

“There is always that chance something goes wrong girlfriend.” She said.

“Fine, another Aura sphere should do the job.” I said

“Damn.” Rapidash grumbled.

“No buddy, just Bounce on this one.” He said, making me giggle.

“My god, you make him sound like he can become a ball.” I said just as Rapidash leaped high into the sky, making me stare at him in disbelief

“Interesting, when did Rapidash become a Pegasus without wings.” I said, making him chuckle. “So wish I had one.”

stare launched her ball at him, but missed as he was falling to fast, before he slammed on her, making her yelp out.

“Damn, you can take a beating.” Blaine whined as Mew got up.

“Shadow Ball quickly.” I said, making her launch the ball before he could even move, taking him down.

“Good try buddy.” He said, making me send a pulse to each member of his team, then one to Mew

“I’m up, I’m up.” Magcargo yelped.

“Good, now come back.” Blaine growled. “Slack off on me again and you will not be eating your favorite food.”

“Sorry boss.” Magcargo said as he called him back.

Blaine took a deep breath as he pushed his frustration from his face and pushed on a proud smile while he looked at me, then he pulled out my rewards.

“Good fight.” He said. “The Technical Machine is Fire Blast. I would have used it if you didn't fight fire with fire nearly the whole match, but I like that kind of fight. It really heats things up.”

He chuckled as a few people rolled their eyes.

“Well time to build my home.” He said with excitement.

“Yes, where is those workers?” Jenny asked in her radio.

“Teleporting now, ma’am.” A man said.

“I can’t understand your voice without your body movement Machoke.” She said. “Get a human on the radio please.”

“You have your translator Jenny.” He said.

“Their coming now and he wanted me to translate.” I said.

“Right.” She said with a smile just as several flashes filled the air, making a few hundred Machop Machoke and Machamp appear all over the place with building material, parts, tools and teleport Pokemon.

“Sorry ma’am, we kinda got into the battle that our goddess was having.” Machoke said as he gave her a clipboard. “The names of all the Pokemon and items. Also the request forms if we are running out of something.”

Jenny nodded with a smile as she looked at the list.

“Can someone take me and my team to the mainlands?” I asked.

“I will.” A young man said, making me look at him to see he was an Abra. “Can I be your Pokemon too?”

“No.” I said. “I don’t steal Pokemon from others.”

“My deadbeat of a trainer never leaves home.” he growled.

“Sorry, I can’t.” I said, making him sigh as he placed his hand on me, then my team and friends touch me, but my mom shook her head as she pointed to Blaine.

Oh, I’m not finished battling yet?” Blaine asked, “Well, that’s unfortunate.”

He glanced to Houndoom.

“Sorry love, it still hurts.” She said, making me grab her paw.

“Sorry if this don’t work.” I said, then sent sparks through her, making her growl before she snapped at my hand before she gasped as I yanked back.

“I’m sorry.” She yelped, then moved her paw back and forth before staring at me in worry. “Forgive me please.”

I stood up and walked to Blaine normally as he stared at me nervously.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” I asked.

He shook his head as a flash of an image of me filling my head showing a glimpse of something within me that didn’t look human as if it was my skeleton but not quite bones, more like a spiritual being. I stared out as I thought about what he saw.

“No, honey don’t worry about my expression.” He yelped.

“I saw what you saw.” I said. “You may deny anything is wrong, but your mind told me anyways. You can’t hide anything from me if your mind wishes to tell.”

His face filled with disbelief, then he nodded slowly before I looked to Abra.

“Do we have a deal?” I asked. “Take me to a random place inland and with a Pokemon center while you stay with your trainer?”

“Fine.” He said with a sigh, making me smile before kissing him.

“I can always talk to him if that’s what you’d like.” I said.

“No, that’s useless.” He said as he shook his head. “‘Talk is cheap actions is value’ he always says and the only action he shows is sitting on his fat ass stuffing his fat face with fatty foods while neglecting to feed me sometimes. At least the police that I volunteer for feed me when I aid them or I would be forced to become a criminal and that’s not what I want.”

“In that case.” I said as I looked to Jenny, making her smile.

“I’ll contact my sister near his home to investigate.” She said. “If we find Pokemon neglect, then we’ll take him in and add Abra to the police force.”

“Thank you so so much!” Abra yelped as he kissed me on the lips several times, making Jenny smile as I stared at him in disbelief since those weren’t simple pecks either.

“Or we can make it to where you go with her if that’s what you want now that I see that love forming in you.” She said.

“Yes please.” He said quickly. “I wish to be at her side.”

“I’ll think about it.” I said. “I have way too many Pokemon as it is...”

My voice softened as I glanced to the reporters.

“And possibly will be getting disqualified for saying it on TV now.” I said.

“No you won’t.” Jenny said. “We know your reason and you aren’t sending more than six during your challenges so it’s allowed.”

I nodded, then looked to Abra, making my surroundings go dark.


	39. Loss of humanity

“Ah, your grace, welcome home.” A man said, making me look to him, but only saw blackness. “Oh I see, you aren’t ready to see your home yet. Very well, See you soon. Begone, milady.”

White light engulfed my surround before I gasped for air as I found myself on the street with several officers and Jenny staring at me with my friends as Abra panicked.

“God, how did I kill my goddess by teleporting her?” He cried.

“Calm, she’s not dead.” Jenny said. “What happened honey?”

“I have no idea.” I said. “Someone greeted me in a void and said I was home, then sent me here when they found out I couldn’t see the home and said I wasn’t ready to be home. I don’t even recognize the voice.”

Her face filled with confusion, then thought about it.

“Do you feel any pain?” She asked.

“No, nothing.” I said. “But I won’t be teleporting again until I find out what just happened.”

I sat up and looked around.

“Where am I?” I asked.

“My home.” Abra said. “Vermilion City.”

“Oh good, just where I need to go for my last gym battle.” I said with a smile.

“Can we rest please.” He whined. “I was just knocked out or something.”

“And I don’t feel a headache like I normally would when I was knocked out.” I said as my smile widened.

“Please.” He said with disapproval on his face. “Your pushing yourself too hard if you just leveled a city foundation so it could be built again, then enter another dimension or something while I teleport you.”

I stared out in disbelief.

“What.” He said. “What’s with that face?”

“I think I know where I was now, well partially was if my body didn’t go there.” I said.

“Where?” Jenny asked, making me glance to her, then noticed several people staring at me.

“I don’t wish to tell the public.” I said. “I don’t know if they are spies.”

Her eyes glanced around.

“Never mind I think I know now.” She said. “Please be careful.”

Abra grabbed me, then pulled me to my feet before hugging me.

“Looks like he wants a date.” I said, making a few people chuckle as my friends smiled.

“Yes please.” He said quickly, making me smile, then looked to my team, making Striker step forward before grabbing me as I took over, then he picked me up and took me into the Center.

“So where to?” I asked.

“Um, let me grasp on what you just did to me first.” He said, making everyone chuckle from his confused face.

“You were possess by your goddess.” I said.

“Don’t say it like that.” He said.

“I don’t know any other way to put it.” I said.

“Fine, can I have control to choose the date I want?” He asked.

“Yep.” I said, making him yelp out as he fell to the ground. “Sorry, not used to floating Pokemon.”

“It’s fine.” He said as he started to float, then looked around.

“How is this possible?” He asked.

“No clue.” I said. “Now take me where you want me.”

He nodded.

“Without teleporting!” I yelped. “I don’t know what will happen if I was knocked out again while in a vessel.”

“Right sorry.” He said as he floated away.

“So what’s it like being half human and half Pokemon.”

“I'm no longer half Pokemon.” I said. “I’m slowly losing my humanity.”

“Don’t say that in front of people.” He yelped as he looked to a man that stared in alarm. You’ll create a panic or something.”

“Sorry.” I said. “I’m not much on sugar coating things.”

“Fine, let's change the subject a little.” He said. “How do you like your Pokemon?”

“I like all Pokemon.” I said in confusion.

“Forgive me, I’m sugar coating it to prevent embarrassment.” He said, making me smile.

“My answer remains the same.” I said.

“Okay good.” He thought, making me giggle.

“Please don’t laugh.” He said. “I can’t get many friends because of this Timid nature.”

“I don’t mind timid.” I said. “With me there isn’t anything to be afraid of in that topic and will allow anything as long as it’s not a human. Though I might not be needing to worry about that much longer.”

“Please stay away from that feeling.” He said. “I don’t wish to go down that road.”

“Right sorry.” I said. “Changing the subject will help.”

“Right, what do you like in food?” He asked as he stared at a burger shop.

“Sorry, I don’t eat meat.” I said, then sent him the memory on why.

“I see.” He said as he started to float again. “That’s fine, I’m not a picky eater.”

“Fork up that spoon or it’s your life.” A man growled, making Abra look at him, revealing a Houndoom as he stared at us.

“Let me handle this.” I thought and took over before looking at the Twisted spoon in my hand.

“Come and get it.” I said.

“Gladly.” He growled.

He lunged at me, making me grab him by the throat and stare into his eyes with disapproval as fear fill his face.

“Forgive me milady!” He howled and peed all over the place as he panicked while I stared at the a ghostly reflection in his eyes, making me let go as I staggered back while he fled.

“Whoa whoa slow down.” Abra yelped. “What's with the racing mind all of a sudden.”

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing.” I said as I blocked him out.

“No, don’t go radio silence on me.” He yelped. “Bottling up those feeling is bad juju.”

I giggled.

“Bad juju?” I asked, making him smile with embarrassment. “Okay that’s a new one to me. I think I need to use that one more. Lets just go back to your date.”

A man held up a chain to me, making me look at him.

“What.” I said, he pointed to my spoon, then held out the chain.

“i don’t have my money on me.” I said.

“No need.” He said. “You done enough already for my old city. I’m just waiting for it to be rebuilt now.”

I grabbed the chain, making him run away before I stared at it, then slipped it through a loop on the spoon before putting it around my neck. I grabbed a boy as he grabbed a man’s wallet, making the man look at him, then took his wallet as the boy stared at me.

“Get your hands off me Abra.” He growled.

“I need an officer here for a pickpocket.” I said, making him try to punch me but he hit my barrier before he yelp out as he stared at me in disbelief.

“Wait your a male Abra. He said. “How do you have a female brain waves?”

His face filled with fear as he stared into my face, making my nervousness rise.

“Oh god, please have mercy on me goddess.” He said as a cop took him from me, making me stare out.

“No no no, come back from there.” Abra whined, making me block him out again.

I looked around to see a man selling fruits before I look to myself to see a small pouch on me, making me pull out the content to see I had money on me after all.

“I earned it doing police and city stuff.” Abra said.

I nodded as I went to the man.

“Yes this is fine for our date.” He said with a smile. Two Oran berries... Wait, what was that I just got a glimpse of?"

“A recipe, sorry.” I said. “A craving.”

“Show me.” He said. “Oh that does sound nice. “one Oran Bluk and Razz berry please.”

He smiled with confusion before putting the food in the bag.

“five hundred, making me glance to the price tags to see one hundred each.

“Not.” I growled, making his face fill with more confusion before it turned to nervousness.

“Forgive me, three hundred.” He said.

“Whats happening to me.” I thought as the man took the money while I floated away.

“Calm please.” He said. “I don’t know why people are seeing your true form all of a sudden."

“What.” I said.

“Each time they change their minds I see in their minds that they see your Pokemon spirit.” He said.

“I’m sorry, I need some time to think about this.” I said.

“No don’t leave me.” He yelped, making me give him control as I went to a corner of his mind and started to think.

“Oh goddess.” He whined, then started to fly to the Center.

Once we got there, he looked to my body, then tapped me.

“What are you doing?” Mitch asked.

“Why isn’t she in her body?” Abra asked. “She just left me.”

“No I didn’t.” I said, making butterflies fill his stomach.

“How is that possible?” He asked. “How do I not feel you anymore, then feel only a small spark of you when you speak.” He said.

“I think I found a way to hide in your subconscious to try to figure out what I am going to do with this issue that’s quickly getting out of control.” I said.

“Take over please.” He said.

“No thanks.” I said. “I don’t wish to be a scary monster anymore.”

He whined as he dropped the goods, making me make them float to the bed.

“What’s wrong.” Mitch asked.

“I think we just lost her.” He said. “She’s not wanting to come out of the darkness anymore.

“Okay, your way of thinking is all wrong.” I said. “I’m not going evil.”

“No as in the shadow of my mind.” He said.

“Which isn’t dark.” I said.

“Never mind, I can’t explain it.” He said. “Please make it to where I can feel you.”

I put my foot out, making him look at his foot as confusion filled his body before I giggle.”

“it’s not funny.” He said. “It’s kinda creepy they you can do that.”

I sighed as I pulled back, then went to my body, making him look at me.

“Now I see you.” He said.

“Just go away.” I said. “I’m no longer in the mood for a date.”

He sighed as he floated away while Mitch stared at him in worry.

“what just happened?” He asked.

“I lost my humanity.” He said, making him stare in confusion, then pulled out my Pokedex and moved it over me. “Identify trainer.

“No trainer detected.” It said, making me looked to my chest to see my crystal wasn't there, then spotted it in my bag, making pull it out and tossed it aside.

“Identify trainer.” I said

“No trainer detected.” It said, making Mitch fill with worry as he saw a tear of panic run down my face.

“Facial scan.” I said, making it scan my face.

“Error, unable to scan target.” it said. “Target needs to be human for facial recognition software.”

Mitch’s face filled with disbelief.

“Identify Pokemon.” I said with emotion in my voice, making his face fill with alarm.

“Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon, Error energy level is beyond level one hundred.” It said, making more tears fall from my face as I let out a suppressed whimper while I stared at the picture of Arceus. “It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing, then shaped the world.”

I put the Pokedex away as I laid down and closed my eyes.

“Not good.” Mitch yelped as he ran out of the room.

“No don’t you dare.” My mom roared. “Stay the fuck away from her.”

“Identify.” Samuel said.

“Arceus, The Alpha Pokemon.” His Pokedex said.

“Give me that!” My mom growl and threw his Pokedex across the room.

“Hay, that’s expensive equipment there!” Samuel yelped as he picked it up and sighed before looking at me, then pulled out a Pokeball.

I stood up and beat the crap out of him before he could even throw it, then stared at him in anger as he stared at me in terror.

“Try it again, I dare you.” I said as my voice echo unnaturally.

I looked to my mom as she struggled to not touch me, making her scurry back with terror on her face, then knelt down.

“Please Arceus, release my daughter.” She begged, making me let out a whimper as more tear fell from my face while it heated up from my distress, making her face fill with alarm.

“I am your daughter.” I cried. “I just lost my humanity.”

I ran out of the room before freezing as Joy, Jenny, Abra and Chancy stood there with worry before they gasped, making me looked to myself to see nothing out of ordinary.

“It’s your emotions leaking it honey.” Joy said. “Calm and we won’t see it.”

I grabbed Jenny’s gun, making her gasp as she grabbed it and took me down.

“Don’t you dare.” She growled as she took the gun away. “You are not a monster that needs to be destroyed. Now please calm yourself and think before you do something rash like that.”

I stared out with a few sniffles as she stared at my face in worry while tears fell from my eyes.

“Are we calm?” She asked.

“If I wasn’t you would have been a puddle of molten goo for taking me down.” I thought, making her sigh as she closed her eyes in disappointment, then got off me before backing away as she put her gun under her uniform.

I stood up and ran out of the Center before flying into the sky until I could see all of Kanto and Johto, then stared at it until the sun fell behind the world. I reached into my bag and pulled out the Master Ball before staring at it. But before I could use it, Abra’s hand snatched it from me, making me grab it back and smash my hand into him with a pulse that sent him flying towards the ground with a crack of the sound barrier being broken. Abra appeared next to me with worry on his face, making me look at him before he gasped.

“Please don’t do this.” He whined. “You don’t want to catch yourself and be vulnerable for anyone to take control of you.”

I touched the ball to me, but nothing happened before confusion fill his face, then I sighed in relief as I toss the ball over my shoulder. He teleported to it, then flew back to me while staring at the ball before pressing the button and tossed it at me, making it bounce off.

“Odd.” He said as he caught it. “Its real, but why don’t it work?”

“Go away and give that to Samuel.” I said. “Say it’s a gift from Arceus.”

He looked at me in worry, then nodded before flying down, making me focus on him to listen in to Samuel’s response.

“She told me to give this to you as a gift from her.” Abra said.

“What!” My mom cried. “No give me that! that’s my daughter not your fucking pet!”

Samuel yelped out in pain.

“Easy.” Joy yelped. “Don’t headbutt him.”

“She didn’t capture herself.” Abra said. “It don’t work for some reason.”

“That means she has a sliver of humanity still in her.” Samuel said. “It’s to make it to where she don’t disrupt the balance in nature until its ready for her as a divine. What did she want me to do with this?”

“She wanted you to add it to your rarities.” Mitch said.

“Oh.” Samuel said with surprise. “Don’t mind if I do. Tell her thank you once she calms. Where is she by the way?”

“She’s in the stratosphere just above Mount Silver.” Abra said.

I looked down to see I was indeed over a mountain, then I spotted Moltres staring at me in worry.

“Go away.” I said. “I’m not doing dates anymore. I’m now watching over the world like an Arceus.”

Her face became worse before she flew away. A few hours later something powerful approached me from behind. I looked back to see a large green creature, making me pull out my Pokedex.

“Rayquaza, the Sky high Pokemon, current level is seventy-five.” I said. “Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the Earth’s ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky.”

“Forgive me for intruding your home.” I said.

“You’re not, milady.” He said. “This is your home as well if you so wish it. Do you wish me to leave you be?”

“This is your home.” I said. “I am your guest and you have ultimate control of what you do here.”

His face filled with worry before he flew away, making me look back down to see Samuel staring in disbelief at Rayquaza.

“Go away.” I said.

“You heard her.” Rayquaza said as he looked back once he noticed he wasn’t listening. “You are not welcome if she don’t want you here.”

“T-take me down.” He shuddered nervously, making Dragonite take him lower, but not out of sight.

“Is he still in your home?” I asked.

“No milady.” He said. “He’s just outside it. Do you wish me to take you away?”

“No, I think I better get back before I bring bad people to you.” I said.

“What do you mean?” He asked, making me put my hand up before he floated to me, then I touched his hard scale like skin and felt around before giving him my memories of my war. Anger filled his face but he pushed it away as I got to the part where I told everyone that it was my war and shouldn’t bother worrying about it before he sighed.

“Good luck, milady.” He said before rubbing his face to my chest with sorrow growing on his, then flew away.

I flew down towards the ground making Samuel reach out to me.

“Grab her and I will personally end you.” Rayquaza growled, making him yank back.

Once I got back to the ground, Mitch came running to me before freezing as distress filled his face.

“No, why that deep?” He whined, making me grab him and floated into our room that was empty and sealed it up with the lock down mode. His face filled with disbelief as he looked at each thing that sealed up, then to me.

“The hell was that?” He asked. “How did you know they have that kind of security?”

I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off before he stared at me, then it slowly turned to nervousness when I took of his pants. He grabbed me when I started to take off his underwear, making me stare at him, then shook my head before letting him go as I floated to the bed and laid down.

“Fuck, you had to make it worse.” Mitch thought, then he got on top of me before moving a condom in front of me.

“Only with this.” He said, making me nod before sigh in relief, then he pushed me to my back as he stared at me in worry.

I grabbed his underwear and pulled it off with my power, then he hugged me, making me start kissing his neck before he giggled and leaned his head on mine. I smiled and started to lick his neck before he giggled again.

“Stop.” He said, making me push him to his back, then get on top of him as I started to lick his nipple before he held is breath while trying to resist pushing me away.

I took a deep breath as I started to kiss down his chest, then his belly and his pelvis before moving my mouth over his balls and started to suck them, making him grunt as pre beaded up on his tip. I smiled as I was glad I still made him excited like this before He looked at me in worry.

“Wait this was a test to see if I still love you?” He whined, making me whine from my stupid power. “Sorry, continue.”

I stopped sucking his balls and licked the pre off, making me stare out in disbelief since it tasted different somehow, but a lot more better.

“What.” He said, making say nothing as I started to suck on him.

He grunted as he grabbed my head before pushing it down, making me stare in disbelief since I didn’t mind anymore for some reason, then rolled my eyes as I realized this was the Pokemon side of me. After a minutes of him fucking my throat he looked at me in worry.

“Please tap out when you need air.” He whined. “When did you not care now that I remember you don’t like this?”

“I’m a Pokemon.” I thought. “And the main reason for this test. I wanted to know if you love me as the human figure I used to be or fear me as what I am now.”

He sighed as he laid back, then he roll over before starting the fuck my throat harder, making me smile as I felt it odd for me liking this.”

His face filled with worry with slight distress.

“Did I lose my wife?” He asked, making me shook my head.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be.” I thought.

“great, you think I’m your trainer now.” He whined. “That’s what Clefable said.”

I tapped his ass, making him look down, then pull out of my throat before I took a breath, making him sigh in relief.

“Forgive me for that impulse before I fled.” I said. “I was scared out of my mind.”

“I know and understand.” He said. “Please don’t do it again.”

“Can we fuck now?” I asked, making him smile as he shook his head.

“Why do Pokemon like that part so much?” He asked.

“No is fine.” I said as I started to deep throat him, making him stare at me in worry.

“Please don’t go submissive for me.” He whined. “I want my girl I met before she went overseas.”

“I don’t remember how I was.” I thought, making his face fill with alarm before I started to panic. “Shit sorry I didn’t mean to think that.”

He sighed as he pulled out of my mouth, then pulled me higher up and started to take off my clothes. Once I was naked he stared at my body as if it was something new, making me glance down to see nothing different.

“It’s not showing.” He said. “I’m just wondering if you will ever accept the things you can’t change."

“I already did.” I said. “Now I’m just trying to release my stress with yours.”

He stared into my eyes, then took a deep breath as he started to kiss me like before, making me kiss him back as I closed my eyes from missing this.

“There’s what I wanted to see.” He said with a chuckle. “I see you crave this.”

I smiled and nodded and started to suck on his tongue, making him giggle

“Okay, no eating my tongue.” He said, making me smile, then nibbled the tip of his nose before he giggled. “Or my nose. What are you doing weirdo? My team never done this before.”

I locked lips with him and started to kiss him again.

“Yes, I remember this one.” He thought. “No more words for me.”

I let out a silent laugh as I exhaled through my nose, then I felt him start fidgeting with something, but Ignored it as I didn’t want to stop giving him my overdue love. A second later, I felt his dick push into me, making me grunt with a moan as my body started to relax.

“Okay, that was different from you.” He thought. “Are you okay?”

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him as he started to fuck me while I still sucked the air out of his mouth with my kisses. A few minutes later he started to tap my wall, making me grunt each tap before he pushed deep as his dick started to twitch as his geyser tickled my back wall through his condom, making me smile as I my love for him started to overflow.

“Thank you for showing me that face.” He said with relief in his voice as he hugged me. “I really did thought I lost you.”

“You will never lose me.” I said. “Can you fuck my ass too?”

He giggled as he nodded, then turned me over before pulling off the condom and put it in front of my face, making me look to it before taking it and drank it down. He sighed, making me look at him to see him staring in frustration.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said. “That was a test to see if I really fully got you back, but you failed. Only Pokemon do that.”

I sighed as I looked to the pillow.

“No I still love you as you are.” He said as he kissed my neck. “I just wish things didn’t change so rapidly.”

“I know what you mean.” I thought, then he pushed into my ass, making me moan from his warmth feeling so good.

“Damn, no pain anymore?” He asked.

“Nope, you fit perfectly.” I said with a pleasured smile. “Please love me like you never loved before.”

He chuckled as he started to fuck me, then kissed my cheek and moved to my lips, making me kiss him back.

“Please do this more often.” I said. “The lack of our sexual relationship is really starting to make me worry that I am not good enough for you anymore.”

He stopped fucking, making me open my eyes and looked at him to see him staring out in disbelief.

“I’m sorry.” I said.

“No, this is my fault.” He said.

“No it wasn’t.” I said. “I raped you.”

“What, when?” He yelped.

“When you came in me.” I said, making his face soften before he shook his head.

“I refuse to acknowledge that.” He said. “I wanted it and you wanted me happy. So it’s not rape.”

He started to fuck me harder as determination filled his face.

“I will not ever let you feel unworthy again.” He said. “Just let me fuck you with a condom.”

“I don’t mind.” He said. “As long as you are making love with me, then I’m happy.”

He took a deep breath as he kissed me, then he started to pant.

“My god, are you sapping my energy?” He asked, making me stare out in worry before he giggled. “I was kidding. I have been fucking all day to keep everyone happy and I’m on fumes.”

I took a deep breath as he kissed me again.

“I love you baby.” He said. “Please don’t be scared that you’ll lose me from becoming a Pokemon.”

“I love you too.” I said just as he slammed his pelvis into me while feeling his warm juices filling me.

“Oh, I so missed that feeling.” I moaned as I closed my eyes in pleasure. “The legendary Pokemon cum way too much and yours is just right.”


	40. Soldier versus Commander

“Wake up, Let me out of this room.” Mitch whined as he shook me. “Damn it why did I have to pick a heavy sleeper as my girl.”

“I’m sorry.” I said as I got up and ran to the release mechanism and pressed it, but nothing happened, making me press it again before Mitch came into view with worry.

“Move.” I said as I pulled him behind me, then growled as I kicked the door, making the wall shatter around it before it slammed into the wall across the room.

“Holy shit!” A man yelped as I took a deep breath.

“Fuck, why did I do that in front of my husband-to-be.” I whined, making him hug me from behind.

“It’s okay.” He said. “I know you saw my panicking from being trapped.”

“Trapped?” Joy asked in confusion. “Trapped from...”

She stopped speaking as she spotted the steel grates on the windows

“Crap, so our security is malfunctioning here too.” She whined. “Don’t worry, you won't be fined for this. Ever since your daughter's birth all our security started to malfunction, trapping some trainers in the process.”

I sighed, making her sigh.

“it’s not your fault honey.” She said.

“Save your breath.” Mitch grumbled with a sigh. “She has that set all the way to her decision of making my wish to be a father come true and she’s blaming everything related to that on herself.”

She stared at me, then walked away before an Ultra Ball hit me as a man stare at me in confusion.

“Out now!” Joy roared. “Never try to catch her again!”

He gasped as he fled the Center before Joy came to me as I stared at the ball, then she sighed and hugged me.

“Please honey, don’t let it bother you.” She said.

“I accept that I am a Pokemon with a sliver of human.” I said. “I accept that I am a the most powerful legendary Pokemon in this world. I accept that I am the goddess of this universe. But I don’t accept that I am creating chaos wherever I go. And if anyone can catch me, then I accept...”

She covered my mouth as she stared at me in panic before she shook her head.

“Enough honey.” She said with a slight whine. “I don’t like how you are forcing yourself to accept this. I will not allow anyone to catch you if I can help it.”

I took a deep breath as she let me go before I walked passed her, but she pushed me back in the room.

“Honey, you’re naked.” She said softly.

“So are all the other Pokemon.” I said, making her close her eyes in frustration. “Please get dressed.”

I lifted myself off the ground, making her open her eyes, then looked passed me as my clothes started to slip over me, then I set myself on the ground.

“Damn, I wish I could do that.” She said with a smile. “Some mornings are such a drag and Chancy has to dress me while spraying me in the face with a squirt gun to get me out of bed.”

Mitch giggled.

“Yep, I know those days well.” He said, making her smile widen as I left the room.

My team ran to me, making me stare at my badges on my backpack strap.

“I will not allow you to abandon your dream because of this Pokemon Tauros shit.” Luka growled. “You are getting that last badge, then facing the Elite Four. Then you will become the champion and be recognized as the world strongest trainer.”

“Not exactly.” Joy said. “That don’t really mean she’s the strongest.”

“She is the strongest if she can do that.” He said as he pointed to the door.

“Oh that kind of strength.” She said.

I looked at him before I walked passed him, then started to head to the Gym. I came up to a thorny bush that required cut. I put my hand up, then sent a beam at it, making it incinerate while leaving a long streak of lava. I whimpered since I can’t control the power on the beam now.

I stepped into the lava, making Mitch gasp.

“How in the hell!” He yelped.

“Barrier.” I said. “Now let's go.”

Everyone stepped closer, then stared at me in disbelief as they didn’t feel the heat, then I started to walk to the gym.

Once I got there, I stepped in, then spotted two men taking a nap in a chair, while lieutenant Surge fed his Raichu Pokepuffs with a military laser grid blocking his way that will zap anyone that steps into it. I looked at the power lines to it, then followed it down to the floor as Serge stared at me with a small smile before I went to a trash can that had a switch, making his smile fade to disbelief as I pulled it, then went to a second one and pulled it, shutting off the grid.

“How in the hell!” He yelped.

“Simmer down Lieutenant.” I said. “Your Commanding Officer as goddess of this universe has declared war on you.”

He smiled in amusement.

“About time, I been itching to fight another war.” He said, then he looked to Raichu that was staring at me with a dumbfounded expression.

“Close your mouth buddy.” He said with a chuckle. “This girl is off limits.”

Raichu giggled with color filling his face as he slugged him, making him smile before Raichu ran towards me. I put up my hand before Storm floated to it, making her stare at me as I kissed her.

“Take him down hard and fast.” I said before she smiled as I threw her to him, making her float just before him.

“Okay.” Serge said in confusion.

“Iron tail.” I said.

“Body Slam.” He said as Storm’s tail turned to steal, making her spin around like a top and send him flying.

“Your not a baseball buddy.” He said, making Storm giggle.

“Shut it.” Raichu said. “This hottie has power too.”

“She’s off limits.” Sarge said. “Keep your dagger in your sheath Sargent.”

“Yes sir.” He grumbled as my team giggled.

“Now, take her down with Dig.” He said.

“Pay Day.” I said.

“Really.” Sarge said with a smile. “I never expected to see that weak move used on me.”

“We’ll see how weak it is.” I said just as Raichu came out of the ground, making Storm punch him across the room while coin scattered everywhere.

“Damn, level one hundred I see.” He said as he counted the coin. “Haven’t seen an opponent with that level in a while.”

“Nearly my whole team is level one hundred.” I said.

“That’s good, I love a challenge." He said, then looked to Raichu. “Sergeant, sitrep.”

Raichu didn’t respond, making him look to Storm with an impressed smile.

“Not bad.” He said. “He’ll think twice before fucking with the wrong girl.”

She giggled with a grin before I sent a pulse at Raichu, making him gasp and jump to his feet.

“I’m up, wait, fuck.” He said with disappointment on his face, making everyone bust out laughing as Sarge smiled. “i hate long grueling training exercises.”

“Get to it Sergeant.” Sarge said.

“Yes sir.” Raichu grumbled as he started to run through an obstacle course that was above our head.

“That kinda looks fun.” Raichu said as she watched him run wall kick to platform to platform before rolling through a tube.

“Your welcome to join him when you are defeated.” He said.

“That’s if you defeat me.” She said, making him smile.

“That's what I like to hear.” He said, then sent out his next Pokemon, revealing an Electrode.

“Psychic.” I said. “Slam it into the wall and set off its trigger.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Sarge said with a smile. “Hyper Beam.”

Electrode started to float.

“I really suggest you not doing that.” Sarge said just as he was sent flying into the wall, making Electrode growl as anger filled his face.

“Now you did it.” He said with a grin just as a five foot wide beam shot at Storm, making her gasp.

“Yep, your fucked.” He said with a giggle just as she was struck down while a barrier absorbed the rest of the beam before it hit me and my team.

Once the beam faded, storm moaned as she laid on the floor. I smiled as I sent a pulse at her.

“The hell are you smiling about.” Sarge asked. “That was a defeat.”

“That is your flaw Lieutenant.” I said. “You let it get enraged, leaving it all attack and no defense as it goes berserk. Now I use my speedy Pokemon to get to his soft body and strike his heart.”

He stared at me in discomfort while Storm started to run through the course.

“Okay, we really are at war.” He said in worry.

“Do you watch TV Lieutenant?” I asked. “If not, you might want to try and find out that I am at war with two parties.”

His face filled with concern as he nodded.

“Please don’t unleash that hate here.” He said. “I really don’t wish to fight another war like that. My first one was bad enough.”

“Striker, move in.” I said, making his face fill with discomfort again as Striker moved in with a small smile.

“I see what you are doing now.” Striker thought. “You're using his past to make him make mistakes.”

“No that would be cheating.” I thought, then said. “Earthquake.”

“Fuck that move.” Sarge whined. “Substitute, then the thunder.”

Electrode became a plush toy before it fell into the ground as the sleeping men snorted and looked around.

“How in the hell did she not wake us with the buzzard for failing to choosing right?" He asked.

“Because I can see the power lines underground and so I won’t choose wrong.” I said as Electrode appeared. “Dodge and Earthquake

“Interesting.” Sarge said as the shower of lightning struck Striker, making him stagger back before Electrode fell into the ground before getting spat out with even more rage on his face.

“Good endurance buddy.” Serge said. “Now take him down with Swift.”

“Earthquake.” I said, but before Striker could stomp, star shaped energy shot at him sending him flying into me, making me catch him.

“Sorry.” He moaned.

“It's fine.” I said.

“How in the hell does that small girl catch that huge Pokemon and not budge?”

“You must spend your time sleeping old man.” I said, making Sarge chuckle.

“That he does.” Sarge said as I sent sparks though me and into Striker, making him moaned as the man stared in shock. “She’s the goddess Frederick.”

“Okay that’s good.” Striker moaned, making me set him down. “I’m glad you finally learned to control the speed of the boost.”

“Only with my sparks.” I said.

“Luka your turn.” I said. “The target is weak and should give you a great boost in your level. Aura Sphere.”

“Damn it.” Sarge whined. “Can you substitute.”

“Negative sir.” Electrode said as its face filled with worry.

“Then let loose and Explode.” He said. “Fight to your last breath.”

“Luka looked at me in worry as he charged up the ball while Electrode let out a long screech as it started to glow.

“Launch now!.” I demanded.

He sent out the ball, sending it flying into a barrier before exploding and sent a fireball into Luka, but he didn’t go down.

“How!” He yelped.

“That was Aftermath.” I said. “You defeated him and that's his ability."

“Oh okay.” He said with a smile. “Thanks for the boost. Do you want me to come back now?”

“Is that what you want?” I asked.

“No.” He said.

“Then no I don’t.” I said.

“Heh, I love your bond with him.” Sarge said.

“He’s my son.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“How is that?” He asked. “You’re an Arceus, not Lucario.”

“Not at the time.” I said. “I possessed a Ditto.”

He moaned as he shook his head in confusion, making me giggle, then sent out his Pokemon, revealing a Jolteon.

“Thunder, then quick attack if he still stands.” He said.

“Earthquake.” I said.

“Damn that move.” He growled.

“Yeah, I said the same thing all the time.” I said with a smile as the ground swallowed up Jolteon. “Now I use it all the time.”

Once Jolteon was spat out, he didn’t get up.

“Damn it.” Serge growled.

“Nice.” I said. “Must have been a critical unless he wasn’t maxed like I assumed he was.”

“Actually he was.” Serge said. “Is he not max?”

“No, but close thanks to you.” Luka said.

“Good.” I said, making Serge sent out ab Electabuzz.

“Fire Punch.” He said.

“Earthquake.” I said, making frustration fill his face as Electabuzz charged at Luka as he stomped on the ground.

Electabuzz leaped up and smashed his fist into Luka, sending him to the ground.

“Good leap.” Serge said with as sigh of relief as Luka didn’t get up.

I sent a pulse at him and pulled him to me before kissing him on the cheek as I hugged him

“Good try.” I said, then set him down, making him walk to the team.

Mew floated ahead of me, making me smile.

“Okay girlfriend, show him what you got.” I said as Electabuzz stared at her nervously.

“How in the hell did you get your hands on a rarity like her?” He yelped, making me look into his eyes before Surge and the old men gasped while Electabuzz knelt down to me.

“It is an honor battling with you milady.” He said while Serge stared at me in disbelief.

One of the old men threw a Pokeball at me, making me look at him before sending him through a wall while the ball hit me.

“Easy.” Serge yelped as the man stared in a daze. “He’s just confused! Do not attempt to catch this goddess guys!”

I looked to Mew as she stared at me in worry, then nodded before sending out a flamethrower.

“Dodge quick and counter with Ice Punch.” Serge yelped, but it was too late and Electabuzz took the flames, but stood steady, then he punched her, making her freeze solid.

I put my hand up, making a zip fill the air as Luka placed a Full Heal in my hand, then I sprayed it on Mew.

“Thanks.” She said as she started to float.

“Freeze him back with Ice Beam.” I said.

“Ice punch.” Serge said, making him punch her as she hit him with beam, taking them both down to the ground.

“What’s with me and the draws recently.” Mew whined, making me giggle.

“At least you took one down.” I said before I sent a pulse at them, making them get up and head to their spots.

“Last Pokemon.” Serge said just as Tenti flew out.

“Tenti, this is your weakness.” I said. “Going out there is defeat.”

“I know, but I wish to try to level.” He said.

“As you wish.” I said, making Serge stared at me in confusion.

“My team rule me.” I said, making him stare in disbelief.

“Okay?” He said in confusion. “I see how everyone loves you now, but how does that work on battles

“haven’t lost to a gym yet.” I said.

“Really.” He said in shock. “Damn, your turn buddy, target is a suicide bomber.”

“Exactly.” Tenti said with a smile as Magneton appeared

“Okay, your type are crazy.” Serge said, making us giggle.

“And dangerous.” Tenti said with another giggle, making me smile as he stared in concern.

“Surf.” I said.

“Thunder.” He said.

The wave slammed into Magneton, sending him flying back, but not to the ground.

“Weak.” Magneton said.

“Damn, he’s level one hundred too.” Tenti said with a sigh, then looked up just before dodging the bolts.

“Okay switch me out.” He yelped. “When you defeat it I should get a decent boost.”

“Smart.” Serge said with a smile. “I should have seen this risky plan coming a mile away.”

I looked back to see Ribbons shake his head on Majesty’s back, making Entei look at him before push Shade forward as he gave Majesty a bath.

Shade looked at him, then smile before running ahead.

“Last but not least.” I said. “My trump card.”

“Great.” Serge whined.

“Psychic with Shadow ball.” I said.

“Crap, I hate ranged combo users.” He said. “Thunder is all we can do buddy since we both know you aren’t built for him with all the normal moves on you.”

Shade grinned before Magneton started to moaned just as he started to spark, then a shower came down on Shade, but he sank into the ground and shot him to the ground somewhere else.

“Fucking ghosts and their cheep moves.” Serge growled, making Shade grin. “Yeah grin it up pal. Get ready for a hiking trip in Dark Cave with me tonight guys for another fail we all have to suffer for.”

He came to me as he held up my goods, making me stare at him.

“May I take a look at you?” He asked, making me take the badge and pass it to Luka as I showed him myself.

His face fill with disbelief before he touched my face.

“How does this work?” He asked. “You feel like a woman, not Pokemon.”

“My spirit.” I said.

“Great, more crap with ghosts.” He said.

“Not really.” I said with a smile. “I’m not dead.”

I put my hand up, making my crystal appear.

“here is my heart.” I said, making him look at it in discomfort, then he took it before staring at it as I walked way.

“Wait, I can have this?” He asked.

“If only I could get rid of that thing.” I said, then left the gym, making it appear in my hand before I put in my bag as I went to the Center.

“Nap time for me.” I said. “Go have fun with the staff.”

Everyone ran to Their target before I flopped on my bed, making Luka giggle before started to take off my clothes.


	41. A battle with pure luck

“Shit, What do I do?” Lucario whined, making me look at him to see him staring out in panic.

“What’s the matter honey.” I asked, making him gasp as he looked at me, then started to panic more.

“I… um...” He struggled to say as his mind raced.

“Calm please.” I said, making him point to my crotch.

I looked down to see an egg, making me stare at it in confusion.

“I… um, made you lay an egg.” He said.

“Okay, that officially broke my head.” I said, making him chuckle.

“So is that your egg or is that going to be my egg?” He asked.

“It’s yours.” I said. “It looks just like your egg.”

“Oh thank goodness.” He said. “I would break if I just made another divine without knowing I could.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “Take it to a random trainer that takes care of their team well.”

“How do I know?” He asked.

“Ask the team.” I said. “If they don’t walk with them, then battle them. If they are strong and look happy, that’s good enough.”

He nodded with a smile.

“Are you saying you aren’t going to forbid me from you?” He asked

“Yep, just keep doing this each time you make me lay an egg.” I said, then stare out. “My god, I’m never going to get used to saying that.”

He giggled nervously as he nodded, then grabbed the egg before walking towards the door.

“Ask Joy or Jenny first every time if they are nearby.” I said, making him glance at me, then nod. “I love you sweetie.”

His smile widen as he nodded before he left the room. I sighed as I laid back and thought about how this was even possible through my human body. A few seconds later, rapid footsteps filled the air, making me look to the door to see Joy staring at me.

“Is it true?” She asked.

“I don’t want to think about it.” I said. “I'll lose all the marbles I have left through the whole that was made from the few thoughts on seeing the egg.”

She smiled, then held up a wad of cash.

“Can you make another?” She asked.

“I’m not a prostitute.” I growled, making her smile nervously.

“Please.” She said, making me sigh as I shook my head.

“Whatever.” I said, making her grin before throwing a Pokeball, revealing a Pokemon I never seen before appear.

“Well hello cutie.” I said as I pulled out my Pokedex. “Who might you be?”

“Meowstic, the Constraint Pokemon.” It said.

“Skip the rest.” I said. “Just wanted to know his name.”

I put it away before pulled him to me, making his face fill with nervousness.

“Sorry, I will not force him to do this to me.” I said. “I know my presence is scary if everyone saw me through my vessel starts fearing me.”

“Forgive me, milady.” He said. “I’m timid.”

“Oh, are you wanting this?” I asked, making him nod slightly while his eyes locked to me.

“Who is this egg for?” I asked.

“My daughter.” She said. “She’s still in training and has fallen in love with mine.

“You do realize it won’t look like him right?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I’m a shiny maker and all the Pokemon I make are always shiny.” I said, making their face fill with disbelief.

“We don’t mind.” She said.

“Then let's get this over with.” I said.

“Are you not wanting it?” Meowstic asked.

“I really don’t care.” I said. “I just don’t like being a prostitute.”

Joy giggled as she put the money away.

“Fine, I won’t pay you.” She said.

Meowstic climbed on the bed, then moved to my slit before starting to lick it as Joy closed the door and reached into her panties to start masturbating, making me smile as I shook my head. He looked at her, then smiled before patting the bed. I giggled as she grinned and got on the bed before starting to masturbate again. Meowstic started to get board of licking, then he glanced to my face before moving his three inch dick to my slit. He glanced to Joy nervously, making her nod.

“You can do it honey.” She said, then I pulled him in as he continued to hesitate, making him gasp.

“Really a virgin for humans too?” I asked.

“I can’t get him to get out of that shell.” Joy said as he finally started to fuck me as his sexual desires kicked in, making him start grunting a few seconds later before cumming in me.

“Damn, that’s a quickie.” I said, making her giggle as he smile nervously and pulled out of me.

A second later, nothing happened.

“We tried.” Joy said. “Can you go another round?”

“My god, I’m not a Ditto.” I said with a smile.

“No, but you aren't’ supposed to give the eggs like one too.” She said.

“Yeah, there goes more of my marbles thinking about that one.” I said, making her giggle just before I grunted as something moved in me. “Okay, that was a major delay. Must be the human side of me.”

A few second later, the expected pain filled my slit, making me groan.

“God, so not going to get used to this.” I moaned as sparks started to form, making Joy gasp.

“No no, don’t knock out the world again!” She yelped. “Breathe sweetie.”

I exhaled and started to take deep breaths just as the sparks faded before the egg came out, then I sighed.

“One a day unless I’m a sleep.” I moaned as Joy stared in disbelief. “I can’t feel it then.”

Meowstic grabbed the egg as he stared at Joy since she lost all her marbles by how she stared out in space.

“I told you not to think about it.” I said, making Meowstic giggle while she smiled. “Now pick up your marbles and keep this strictly between your family and Jenny’s family. I don’t trust anyone else.”

She smiled as she kissed me on the lips, making me smile as I grabbed her face and started to kiss her back.

“Now we are talking.” Meowstic said, making Joy giggle as I started to push my hand in her, making her gasp as it slipped in.

“Wow.” Meowstic said. “I need a picture of this, making me move my Pokedex to her and take one before moving it to Joy’s hand.

“Thanks.” He said before Joy moaned and creamed all over my hand, making Meowstic grab my hand to start licking it clean.

“Thank you honey, that felt great.” She moaned, making me nod as she stood up and left the room.

I stood up as I made my clothes fly to me, then dress me while Joy stared at me with a smile.

“So jealous with that power.” She said, making me smile. “Are we eating?”

“I guess.” I said. “What do you want?”

"Tatar tot casserole.” Meowstic said quickly.

“I haven’t made that in awhile.” I said with a smile. “Done.”

he grinned and ran to hug me, dropping the egging the process, making me gasp as dove for it, then caught it, making me stare out before sighing.

“What’s wrong honey?” Joy asked. “You caught it and it can’t be harmed from a sudden fall or hitting your hands.

“I’m not a trainer anymore.” I said, making her stare at the egg in worry, then closed her eyes as she sighed with distress.

“I’m not reporting that and refuse to allow anyone to know it.” She said. “You started off as a trainer and I want you as a trainer.”

I stood up and gave it to Meowstic.

“Get it to my daughter quickly and securely.” Joy said. “No more mistakes.”

He nodded as he stared at me in worry, then ran out of the room, making me follow with a walk. Once I got to the door, a Team Rocket grunt stood there as he tried to grab me, making me growl as he gasped before staggering back in fear before I took him down with a side kick to the face.

I picked him up and stared walking to the door as my team ran to me once they saw me, then stared at the grunt in anger once they spotted him. Once I was outside, Jenny was eating a sandwich with her back turned while she talked to a partner that was pointing at a map.

“I think they have an ambush there.” The man said. “I keep seeing grunts there, but the slippery buggers keep eluding me.”

I tossed the grunt to the ground, Making Jenny look to him, then pulled out her cuffs as she glance to me before shaking her head and cuffed him.

“Is she okay now that she had a good night sleep?” She asked.

“No, she's way below okay.” Joy said. “She’s breaking down.”

“I am not.” I said. “Just have new things to get used to.”

“Yeah, like laying eggs.” Jenny thought.

“That one is never going to get used to.” I said with a small smile.

“Well, thanks for the Lucario.” She said with a smile. “I can’t wait to get it to love me as yours does.”

My smile widened as I nodded.

“Can I ask where you are heading?” She asked.

“Home.” I said.

“Why?” She asked.

“I can’t go any further knowing what I am.” I said.

“Like hell you are.” Mitch growled as he grabbed me. “As your future husband I demand that you defeat Lance.”

“The elite four is first.” I said.

“They were killed.” Jenny said with caution.

“By me?” I asked with a slight whine as I looked at her.

“Yes, for one of them.” She said softly with a sigh of disappointment. “He was in the wrong place when the cave collapsed. Please don’t do anything rash.”

“What about the other three?” I asked

“The cult.” She said. “We are working on getting new members, but that is a special selection. If you beat Lance you will be among them.”

“No thanks, I’m done after this.” I said, making her stare at me in distress. “All I am is a tool of destruction if I don’t retire.”

I started heading to Saffron city,

“Where are you going?” She asked. “I was expecting you to fly there.”

“I’m not lazy.” I said, making her smile as she nodded. Someone touched my arm, making me look to them to see Grace as she stared at my chest.

“Fuck, tell me your not starving to death.” I whined.

“No.” She thought as she glanced to my face in worry. “I ate when you were sleeping.”

I nodded as I pulled her in, then pushed her under my shirt. A few minutes later, snow started to fall, making me look up to see Articuno wasn’t there before I sighed.

“I’m so not ready for winter.” I whined, then wrapped Grace up with my arms.

“I’m fine mom.” She thought. “I’ll tell you when I’m not.”

“You better.” I said, making her giggle.

A few minutes later, the snow turned to a blizzard.

“Shit.” I whined with a whimper.

“We are almost there.” Mitch said.

“Help!” A boy cried, making me look to him to see a boy aimlessly walk around from not being able to see.

I pulled him in before he stared at me and sighed in relief as he hugged me.

“Thank you Maggie.” He said. “I thought I was going to die in this storm. My hands are already frozen.”

I grabbed them and put them under my shirt, then he glance to my face nervously before looking away as he flipped his hands over while I stared at the mound that was growing in his sweatpants, making me smile.

“Don’t smile.” He thought. “It’s embarrassing enough that you don’t care if I do anything to you and I don’t want your boyfriend angry.”

I looked forward as I focused on walking. Once the city was in view, the boy was feeling my body out and was about to dip into my pants by how he keeps poking his finger passed my waist line. I looked at him as he didn’t have much time left to do what he wanted to see him staring at my face in discomfort as he was really struggling now.

I pulled open my sweatpants with my power, making his face fill with disbelief as he stared into my face.

“Ignore my true form and look around me.” I thought, making him look to his hand, then peered into my pants, making me giggle as this was his first time seeing a girl, then he reached in while glancing to Mitch nervously before feeling my slit over my panties. He glanced to me in worry before he pushed a few fingers in, making me smile as his face filled with disbelief, then yanked out as he looked to Mitch.

“We are there.” Mitch said. “Good luck kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” The boy said. “I’m almost your age.”

“And yet your not a father.” He said, making his face fill with disbelief as he looked to Grace that was now sleeping my shirt.

He reached for her and started to feel her face.

“She’s not full Pokemon like me.” I said.

“Your not either.” Mitch said.

“Enough to confuse the Pokedex.” I said. “That’s a Pokemon to me.”

The boy sighed as he broke off and headed into a restaurant before a flash filled the air, making me look to it to see Jenny with Abra before she handed me a Pokeball.

“He was telling the truth.” Jenny said. “The man was a slob and didn’t care about his Pokemon. Do you want him?”

I sighed as I took the ball before she was teleported away, making Abra hug me with excitement just as my surroundings changed to a the void, but everyone was with me this time somehow.

“Still not ready I see.” The man said. “Getting closer though. Begone, milady.”

“No!” Mitch yelped, then looked at me. “Baby, what do you see?”

The void faded away as I looked to him.

Nothing.” I said.

“Oh, I couldn’t tell if you were saying that to keep me calm or...” He started to say.

“I really actually did see nothing.” I said. “I’m in a void of darkness when I go to the other realm. The man said I’m still not ready.”

His face twitched with discomfort.

“Tell me what you think you are seeing.” He asked, making me glance around to see no one watching with a white out all around us.

“I’ll block your brainwaves to outsiders.” Abra said. “I really wish to know as well.”

Mitch looked to him, them back to me.

“My home.” I said.

“Your home is about a thousand miles away." He said.

“Not anymore.” Abra said. “I teleported you to Viridian City. You didn’t get that badge.”

“Oh I forgot all about that badge.” I said. “When Ash Went there Giovanni was in control.”

“Not anymore.” Abra said. “Ash’s neighbor is now.”

“Gary?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Great, I really hope I don’t obliterate his snob attitude.” I said, making Ash giggle next to us.

I looked to him to see was staring at me in worry.

“Please tell us what you see.” Mitch said.

“My home.” I said.

“Stop lying.” He said, making me look at him in frustration before his face filled with nervousness as Ash’s face filled with disbelief.

“I have two homes now.” I said. “One in Olivine City and one not of this world.”

His face filled with disbelief.

“You mean, Arceus’s realm?” He asked, making me nod.

He sighed in discomfort as he looked forward while Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

“Identify Pokemon that is possessing her.” Ash said as we started walking to the Gym.

“It’s not a possession.” I said.

“No Pokemon possession detected.” It said, making Ash’s face fill with alarm.

“Identify Pokemon with just the name.” He said with a slight whine.

“Arceus.” It said, making him sigh as he closed his eyes in disappointment.

“I see professor Oak was right about you becoming recognize as a Pokemon.” He said with a sigh. “Are you wishing a trainer?”

“Not you.” I said. “You can’t catch me anyways.”

He pulled out a Pokeball.

“Can you prove that?” He asked.

“One time only, don’t throw another or I will send you flying.” I said, making him nod as he tossed it at me, but it bounced off, then he stare at the ball in confusion.

“Of course a normal Pokeball isn’t going to work.” A man said as I looked at him. “Your going to need something more powerful like this.”

An Ultra ball came out of the whiteout, making me make it float as I send the man flying with a cry of terror before a shatter of glass followed by a few thumps of him rolling off the car he hit.

I looked forward as Ash stared at me nervously while I let the ball fall to the ground. Mitch picked it up and tapped it to me as he looked to ash.

“That won't work too.” He said. “She tried a Master Ball.”

“Why didn’t she send you flying.” Ash asked.

“He’s my trainer if anyone can catch me.” I said, making Mitch close his eyes in anger before he sighed.

“Subject change please.” He said.

Ash nodded as he looked forward once I got to the door of the Gym before I felt a strong presence trying to get into my mind.

“Who’s there?” I thought as I glanced around, making the presence fade. “You can't break into my mind, so don’t try unless you are wanting to feel an unpleasant feeling.”

Abra looked around.

“I don’t know who it is, but they are strong and Psychic.” He said. “Sorta feels like Mew’s energy, but it’s off.”

I looked to Mew to see her glancing around until she noticed me staring.

“Not me.” She said. “I know you’d let me in if I asked. So why would I break in?”

“I said sorta the same.” Abra said. “It’s alter a little.”

“Crap.” Ash said with a sigh. “I think I know who it is.”

I looked at him, making him shake his head.

“I’m not going down that bad road again.” He said. “I nearly died that event.”

I raked his memories, making his face fill with disbelief

“How do you do that?” He whined. “Stop broadcasting my memories, not that anyone can see it of them with how fast they are going.”

The memories stopped as Mewtwo and Mew with several other Pokemon stared at Ash’s body in disbelief as he was petrified into stone, making Ash stare in disbelief.

“Okay, that ability of yours is kinda scary.” He said. “How did you find that one event so fast?”

I turned to the door and opened it before walking in while I glanced around the building since it changed a lot since Ash last saw it.

“It's been awhile Ash.” Gary said. “How’s your adventure going?”

“Not now Gary.” Ash said. “You are about to be challenged by Arceus.”

Gary looked at me in confusion, then back to Ash

“Did you lose your marbles getting beaten by someone.” Gary asked.

“Use the Pokedex man.” Ash said, making Gary pull out his Pokedex and move it over me.

“Identify trainer.” He said.

“No trainer detected.” It said, making me sigh as he stared at me in worry.

“What’s with that face?” He asked.

“Are you living under a rock Gary?” Ash asked.

“Yep.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m so damn busy with battles to even really get to know the world around me now.”

“Tell me the name of the Pokemon.” Ash said.

“Arceus.” It said, making Gary looked at it in confusion, then tapped the screen.

“Grate, gramps is going to be pissed when he finds out I broke his Pokedex.” He whined.

“Look at me you moron.” I said, making him look at me in anger before he gasped, then looked to the Pokedex before taking a step back as he looked at me.

“W-why are you here?” He shuddered in near panic.

I put my hand up, making Mew grab my hand with a smile before I pulled her in front of me. Gary stared in shock, then threw a Master Ball at her, making a barrier appear as it hit. He looked at me in disbelief before pulling out a Pokeball as he stepped back before throwing it, revealing a Exeggutor.

“Flamethrower.” I said, making Gary’s face soften before it turned to a professional.

“Power Whip.” He said just as Mew shot her flames, making Exeggutor roar out in pain while the leaves on his head burst into flames.

“Shit, calm.” He said as he pulled out a Full Heal, then tackled him to the ground.

“Damn.” I said with a giggle as he put out the flames with the spray. “That’s one way to get someone to stop panicking.”

“It’s the only way to get him to calm.” Gary said.

“Do it again.” I said, making Mew giggle.

“Please don’t.” Gary whined just as Flames shot at Exeggutor and took him down. “Damn it.”

I sent a pulse at him, making Gary gasp as he stared at me in shock, then looked to Exeggutor. “Not possible.”

“Goddess here.” I said, making his face fill with worry.

“I see you aren’t liking who you are.” He said.

“Not my choice.” I said. “Next Pokemon please.”

He called his Pokemon back before throwing out Aerodactyl.

“Ice Beam.” I said.

“Seriously, I just happen to throw my weaknesses twice in a row.” He growled, making me giggle as I nodded. “Earthquake.”

Mew shot her ice, making Ice grow around him.

“For crying out loud.” He roared, making me giggle. “How lucky can you be?”

“Very.” I said as my smile faded, making his anger fade to worry.

“I see.” He said as he pulled out another Full Heal. “I won’t ask.”

“Ice beam.” I said as he got his Pokemon thawed.

“Really.” He whined, making Mew giggle just as she shot the beam of ice, taking her target down before anger filled his face, but he took a deep breath as he calmed. I sent a pulse at his Pokemon before he look at me in disbelief, making me move my hand to him and shoot a pulse at him. He gasped before he stared out in disbelief with a few blinks.

“Okay.” He said. “I know who to call when I need a pick me up.”

Ash giggled with his Pokemon before he called him back.

“Can I have your number?” He asked.

“Nope.” I said. “I’m retiring after Lance.”

“That’s what they all say.” He said. “Never...”

He stopped talking as he stared at Mitch in worry, making me look at him to see him staring out in disappointment.

“I see, you are stubborn and always true to your word.” Gary said, then he threw out Alakazam. “Tell me you don’t have his weakness.”

I grinned.

“Okay I won’t.” I said, making everyone giggle. “Shadow Ball.”

“Fuck!” He growled, making everyone giggle again. “You perfected her just for me didn’t you?”

“Nope, I forgot all about this gym really.” I said. “I thought it would be unoccupied since Giovanni is after me and will be getting buried the next time I see him.”

He stared at me in worry.

“Okay, that’s not good.” He said nervously. “Please don’t let that divine hatred get the better of you around me if your true form is slipping from your grasp just thinking about him.”

Mew shot the shadow ball at his Pokemon, making him gasp.

“Dodge and Foul Play.” He yelped before sighing as he was struck down. “Damn it, Why am I distracted today?”

“You were unprepared for my Ace’s power.” I said.

“Ace?” He said in confusion.

“She’s not my strongest… Maybe.” I said. “Still need to let them duel it out to see who really is stronger.”

“Pick a time and day.” Shade said. “I’m staying as trump card.”

Gary looked at him, then to mew.

“After this battle when we travel to the Elite Four.” Mew said. “And I’m taking the trump card.”

I chuckled as Gary smiled weakly.

“Shadow ball.” I said as I noticed Alakazam was still up.

“Blind her with Dazzling Gleam and hope to god…” He glanced to me. “...dess we get a critical.”

I giggle.

“Sorry, I don’t do blessings often.” I said.

“Don’t you dare say the rest of that.” Mitch growled. “You are not a smiter.”

“Maybe.” I said. “Well see when the idiots find me again.”

Gary stared in worry as the area became blinding, making everyone but me moan as they covered the face while Mew staggered back as my barrier started to flicker.

I looked to Alakazam, making his face fill with nervousness.

“Don’t do that again.” I said, making him nod nervously.

“What did he do?” Gary growled.

“He tested my power by attacking me with Mew.” I said, making him glare at Alakazam.

“Do you want me fired?” He growled. “You know that’s against the law.”

“She’s a Pokemon.” Alakazam said.

“And a trainer as long as she carries that Pokedex.” Gary said.

“Forgive me.” Alakazam said.

“Not without a punishment.” Gary said, making him sigh as he called him back. “I withdraw him as a loss, then threw the ball into a tube that was heading into the floor and had ‘punishment’ on the tube while another said praise next to it. “I do not allow anything to slide as you can see. Please accept my apology for him attacking you.”

“He didn’t get though my Protect.” I said. “Nothing can get through it.”

His face filled with disbelief before he pulled out the next Pokemon as he looked to mew.

“There is no way you can have his weakness with only one move remaining to reveal.” He said, then threw it, making Mew giggle as Tauros came out before I grinned.

“You're joking right?” He asked with a slight whine, making everyone giggle.

“I am...” I said and paused, making him sigh in relief. “Not.”

His face filled with worry, making everyone giggle again.

“Aura Sphere.” I said.

“Fuck!” He roared, making Ash bust out laughing. “it had to be something that can’t be dodged! Just my fucking luck!”

Ash gasped as he was laughing so hard to where he had no air in his lungs.

“Shut it Ash.” He growled. “Never have I met a Pokemon with such a perfect move set.”

“Mew is one of the best I have if not thee best.” I said. “That one battle will confirm it.”

He sighed as he shook his head.

“Rock Slide.” He said. “Do it quick before she kicks your ass.”

Everyone giggled as rocked appeared over mew.

“No, not that many to where it’s over her as well!” He yelped. “I said quickly not reckless.”

I sent a bolt to the rocks above me, making them shatter before they stared in disbelief as Mew started to charge up.

“Release it!” He yelped, making the rocks bury Mew.

“You okay girlfriend?” I asked.

“No.” She moaned. “Get this off me please.”

I sent out as shower of bolts, shattering all the rocks, then sent a pulse at her before she moved to me, making me smile as stroked her face.

“You did perfect.” I said, making her smile.

Tenti rushed out, making me smile

“Same tactic?” I asked.

“Maybe.” He said. “I have to see how this goes first.”

“Okay Toxic Spikes.” I said.

“Damn it.” Gary whined. “Take him out with Earthquake.”

“Oh, not good.” Tenti said before sending out his purple spikes, then took a deep breath as he fell into the ground before being spat out.

“Not good at all, pull me back.” He moaned. “Just survived that.”

“Thank Arceus.” Gary said with a sigh, making Ash giggle.

“You’re welcome.” I said. “I’m glad you are thanking me for your defeat.”

“Shut it.” He said with a small smile, making me giggle as Luka ran out while Tenti came back.

“Okay foe is still strong, but you have his weakness.” I said. “Aura Sphere.”

“Damn it with that move!” Gary growled. “And he had to resist all my freaking moves to boot.”

Ash giggled.

“Screw my my rules of not changing Pokemon.” Gary said as he called him back. “Come back buddy.”

He send out Charizard just as Luka shot his orb, making Charizard chuckle as he shrugged it off, then moaned as the spike poisoned him. “Really, he’s not powerful.”

"Not for that move." Charizard said. “Can you cure me?”

“That was his resistance Gary.” Ash said as Gary cured him.

“I know that Ash.” Gary growled.

“Poison Jab.” I said.

“Oh good move.” Gary said. “Fire Blast.”

Charizard exhaled a five point star of fire at Luka, making Luka leaped at over the left point, then sent his paw forward, sending Charizard across the room.

“Damn, what a leap.” Gary said, then he looked to Charizard as he started throwing up from being poisoned again. “Fuck! Last Full Heal buddy. Sorry if you get poisoned again.”

“Its fine.” Charizard moaned. “He is weak compare to me.”

“Yes, but his reflexes are peerless.” He said as he sprayed him. “Watch out for that.”

“Will do.” He said. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” He said. “Well that’s if I have it.”

Charizard smiled as he nodded.

“Fire blast.” He said.

“Leap between the limb of the blast just like last time, psychic, then poison jab.” I said.

Luka smiled as he waited for the fire, then leaped over it perfectly before Charizard moaned, the roared as he was sent flying again.

“No poison, no poison.” Gary whined, making Ash giggle. “Shut it Ash.”

Charizard got up with pants.

“This isn’t possible.” He whined.

“Sorry, I think anything is with her team.” Gary said. “She is lady luck herself.”

“If only.” I whined, making him look at me in worry.

“One more time.” He said. “Give it your best focus, don’t worry about power.”

“Right.” Charizard said, then sent out the flames

“Same combo.” I said before Luka leaped up but the flames hit his leg this time, making him yelp out in pain before tumbling to the ground.

“Good try buddy.” I said. “Come back before he takes you out.”

“Okay.” He moaned as flames burst over him from being burned.

“About damn time I got a lucky hit.” Gary whined.

I looked back to see Entei smile as he jumped forward

“I was expecting to see you giving your cub a bath.” I said.

“That’s later.” He said. “Right now this battle is way too entertaining.”

Gary stared at Entei in disbelief.

“How In the hell do you get all these legendaries!” He yelped.

“She’s my goddess.” Entei said. “I’ll go anywhere with her.”

“Shadow Ball.” I said.

“Dragon Pulse.” Gary said as Entei charged the ball, making Charizard hesitate as he stared at Entei in fear.”

“Don’t freeze up!” Gary squeaked. “I know he’s scary.”

Entei chuckled and shot the ball at him, making Charizard take the hit and fly to the ground.

“Damn it.” Gary said. “Good try buddy.”

He called him back, then sent out Tauros, making the spike poison him before he moaned with an ill face.

“I know buddy, endure it and use Earthquake.” He said.

“Solar Beam.” I said.

“Damn, really good move there.” Gary said with disbelief as a beam started to focus in Entei's mouth. “Stomp the ground now!”

Tauros did as he was told before Entei chuckle as he danced around like when he was showing off to me, making Gary’s mouth drop open.

“Stop showing off Entei.” I said, making him giggle with Majesty. “You can dance for your baby girl later.”

She giggled again as he shot the beam at Tauros.

“Who the hell are you to make the impossible possible?” He asked as Torus didn’t get up.

“That’s all him.” I said. “That’s not the first time he used his godly speed to show off.”

Entei chuckled as he grinned.

“I swear, this battle isn’t fair anymore.” Gary said.

“Oh, quit your belly aching and accept your defeat already.” He said.

“Okay Ash, would you shut up.” Gary growled with aggravation clearly showing on his face. “You're such a nuisance sometimes.”

I sent a pulse to Tauros, making him gasp as he jumped to his feet and started to rampage all over the place.

“Whoa, calm buddy!” Gary yelped just before he started to charge towards me with panic on his face, making me passed Grace to Mitch as I stared at him.

Once he got to me, I grabbed his horns, then whipped him to the ground end pinned his legs to it before rubbing his maw, making him stare into my face with deep fast whooshes of air from him while I smiled at him. Soon his breathing became quite as his panic faded before I kissed him and pulled him to his feet. He walked to Gary as he stared at me with a dumbfounded expression, making a giggle filled the air as I took Grace back.

“Get that face.” A woman said, making me look back to see the news crew was here while the camera man smiled with amusement as he filmed Gary.

“Okay, last Pokemon.” Gary said as he shook his head while staring at Tauros.

He tossed it out, revealing Gyarados before he moaned as the poison took effect.

“Don’t call me back.” Entei said. “I can do this.”

“As you wish,.” I said. “Solar Beam.”

“Outrage since I know he will make a fool of me with Earthquake again.” Gary said as Entei chuckled.

Gyarados rampage toward him with rage on his face, Giving Entei very little time to move with the messed up ground around him, making him stagger as he was nicked by the raging mass.

“I’m good.” He said.

“Damn it, I was afraid you’d say that.” Gary whined just as Gyarados was struck down, then he sighed. “Game over. Good try guys.”

I sent a pulse at Gyarados, making him get up with a gasp.

“Not happening.” Gary said as he called him in. “I’m not getting trampled today by you.”

He walked to me as he pulled out my reward, then gave it to me.

“Good fight.” He said. “I will try my best to get up to date with the world now that I seen a legendary in human form.”

“She's a human.” Mitch growled.

“Whatever.” Gary said. “The move is Trick Room by the way.

I nodded before passing the badge to Luka, making him put it on his bag before Gary stared at the badges.

“Been awhile since I seen all fifteen badges before I was challenged.” He said. “Good luck getting to where you are going next.”

“Yeah.” I said. “I need it.”

He sighed as he nodded, then walked to a button that was hanging on a power cord.

“Prepare yourself Alakazam.” He said as he pressed the button.

“Don’t abuse him.” I said.

“No, I would never.” He said as he shook his head with concern on his face while an elevator started to take him under his gym. “He’s going through an intense training simulator and will not be getting a boost from you when he’s done. I am not the previous gym leader that ran this place.”

I nodded as I turned around, making the reporter get out of the way once I stepped forward, then closed my eyes with a sigh as I got outside since it was still raging a blizzard.


	42. Arceus the Jewel of Life

When I finished my exhale, I opened my eyes to see at least a half foot of snow on the ground, making me growl as I looked at the sky. I put my arms out before white flames engulfed my body, arms and shoulders, making everyone gasp before I whipped my arms into the sky with a roar. A deep whoosh of flames filled the air while a pickup truck size fireball shot into the sky and exploded, making a shock wave of white fire push the clouds away before the area became bright, then the blizzard fade away.

“Better.” I said. “I will not walk in this crap today.”

“I wish I could do that.” The reporter said with disbelief on her face as I started walking.

“Mom, you’re starving.” Grace thought. “Please eat before you go anywhere.”

“Okay honey.” I said. “Any suggestion on um...”

I looked at my watch to see it was almost four.

“Damn, time flies.” I said. “Any suggestion on dinner?”

“I’ll buy my share if we can have your candy I’m hearing about.” The reporter said.

“Buy who?” I asked. “I never told any...”

I stopped talking as I realized James didn’t take credit for my recipe I paid him with.

“Fine that’s your treat and if you are watching, thanks for telling everyone it was my recipe James.” I said. “Now I need a meal.”

“Pizza.” She said. “Handmade.”

“Okay, I can do that.” I said. “Toppings?”

Everything they have.” She said, making my team smile as they nodded.

“Fine.” I said and started walking to the Center.

Once I got there, Joy looked at me from the TV and smiled.

“Make two pizza with no meat please.” She said. “I have a few plants and inorganic resting.”

I nodded as I went to the kitchen, then started make the dough before spinning it on my knuckles.

“Oh a real professional you are if you can do that.” The reporter said, making me smile.

“It’s not that hard once you find out how.” I said.

Ten pizza trays moved in front of me, making me look to Joy.

“Um, do you have enough stoves?” I asked.

“I can make enough.” She said as she started to make makeshift grills with steel rods by making Striker melt them together, then she put them in the oven before he fused them in. She pulled out a roast pot and put it the oven with barely enough room for it without a lid, making her smile.

“Close enough.” She said. “Now we should have enough room. I’ll just have to use tin foil to cover them.”

I nodded and got to work before putting them in the oven.

“I need some coffee Joy.” A man said. “Do you have any?”

I put my hand up and shot a pulse at him.

“Oh didn’t notice you there, milady.” He said.

“That’s a first.” I mumbled as I glance to a Machop. “I thought everyone can see me the moment I move.”

Once the timer was set, I looked to joy to see her watching, then she looked to the clock and nodded, making me start making the candy. Once it was done, I gave it to the reporter as I went to a room with a Pokemon with a weak life force. I opened the door and sent several pulses into a Pikachu, but she didn’t perk up.

“The hell.” I said as I sent a bolt at her, but nothing changed. “Joy what’s wrong with this Pikachu, I can’t cure her.”

“She’s one hundred fifty years old honey.” She said with worry on her face as she stared at her. “Their life span is about a hundred give or take a few decades.”

“No.” A girl whined, making me look to her as she hugged her Pikachu, then I sighed before walking to a room that was empty while everyone stared at me in worry.

“I’m fine guys.” I said. “I can’t save something that has nothing wrong with them and I have to accept that.”

I laid down and took a deep breath before closing my eyes. I woke up with something scorching hot touching my face, making me whine as I smacked it off.

“I’m sorry!” Luka yelped as I opened my eyes to see him holding a slice of pizza as he picked Pinap berry chunk off my shirt and ate it. “Time to eat.”

I sat up and grabbed it before hugging him, making him hug me back with a happy smile.

“How many eggs did I make this time?” I asked, making him giggle.

“Just three so far.” He said. “Not all mine.”

“Who are the others?” I asked.

“Striker and Shade.” He said.

“And who is the lucky people?” I asked.

“Me.” A boy said, making me look at him to see him holding a Gastly egg.

“Tell no one.” I said, making him nod nervously. “Why are you in my room?”

“He watch me fuck you.” Luka said, making the boy smile nervously before I looked to myself to see I was naked on the lower half.

I took a deep breath and started to eat. He picked up a Togetic off the ground.

“Sorry, I’m not much on breeding for strangers.” I said.

“Please.” He said. “I love his kind and wouldn’t mind another.”

I took a deep breath and opened my legs, making his eyes lock to my slit before color filled his face.

“How can she do that without nervousness?” He thought.

“I’m a Pokemon.” I said. “And I really don’t care who sees me.”

“Okay don’t do that.” He said. “I don’t like psychic Pokemon.”

“I’m a normal type.” I said. “Though fighting really don’t affect me since I’m so good at fighting.”

“I know, I saw.” He said as He set Togetic on the bed, making him walk to me while staring at my face nervously as I grabbed another piece of pizza from the pan that was on the bed, then he pushed in me, making him grunt before starting to fuck me. The boy’s face became a cherry as he held back his nervous smile.

Once I was finished with my fourth and final slice, he came in me, then fell to his back panting.

“She took everything.” He moaned, making the boy smile as his face became an over ripe cherry.

Luka grabbed a bottle of water and held it up to me.

“Drink please.” He said, making me do so just as I felt movement in me.

“Damn, how fertile am I?” I asked.

“One hundred percent so far.” Luka said. “You laid one without fail.”

“So am I supposed to repopulate the world or something?” I asked, making the boy giggle just as I grunted before his face fill with worry. “I’m okay, it’s painful when I’m awake.”

He nodded, but his face didn’t change before spark started to form.

“Remember to breathe.” Joy said, making me look at her to see her staring nervously, so I took several breaths before the sparks faded, making her smile.

“Thank you sis for telling me that.” She said as the egg came out of me. “I really don’t wish to feel that again.”

“Sorry.” I said as the boy took the egg, then touched my slit as he stared at my face.

“Condoms only for you.” I said. “I don’t know if I can breed with humans. You also have to go through my husband too.”

His face filled with color again before he fled the room. I watched him flee the center, making me stand up and get dressed as I started to head out. Luka ran to me.

“Can we have a to go box please.” He asked.

“Sure.” I said as I put my hand up to make a barrier appear, making him put the pizza in before I sealed it up. “You have to get me to unseal it though.”

He nodded and hugged me before I looked to Joy to see her staring at the box, making me form a bowl for her. She smiled as she took it before studding it as I walked passed her. Striker came to me as he spotted me, then stared at me with his egg on his mind.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “I’m willing to breed with you. And if your worried about the person you gave it to, then I hope it was a good choice too.”

He smiled as he nodded slightly before I left the Center while everyone else threw snowballs at each other. Storm launch and ice ball at me, making me catch it.

“Not so tight.” I said.

“Sorry.” She said. “First winter with this much snow for me.”

I nodded as I started walking towards Victory Road. My team started to follow me once they noticed I was leaving the City.

“Wait up!” Agatha yelped. “Why don’t you speak up when you leave?”

“Because my team needs to be vigilant.” I said. “I am at war and an unwary soldier is a dead soldier. If you aren’t vigilant, then you are a danger to yourself around me.”

“Please don’t say that in front of the cameras.” She said. “No one wants a war machine rampant in the dumps.”

I looked at her in anger, making her freeze.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be blunt again.” She said nervously.

“Don’t call me a war machine ever.” I said, making her nod before I looked forward.

“Think before you speak, you idiot.” Rexy growled.

“I’m sorry.” She whined. “I’m so used to saying my mind and no one caring about it.”

Once I got to the Indigo Reception gate, I noticed it was fully built already and it was packed.

“I hate crowds like this.” I whined.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” The reporter said. “I never seen this place this packed. Must be waiting for the ribbon cutting for reopening that I heard about.”

“Great.” I said. “So a long ass wait.”

She giggled.

“Maybe.” She said. “Don’t remember when the time was for it to start.”

Once I got to the crowd, I walked passed everyone, making them look at me before some gasped while other smiled.

“Oh good, an unexpected special guest has arrived.” A man said as several soldier stood around him, making me stare at the soldiers in discomfort.

“Don’t mind them honey.” He said. “They are here to protect me while I finish up the reopening ceremony.

“Then get back to it please.” I said. “I have a dragon trainer to beat.”

He smiled as he nodded, then started to talk. Soon my mind started to wander from how boring he was.

A giggle filled the air, making my day dream fade as I looked at the person to see everyone staring at me.

“Something wrong?” I asked.

“No, sorry for being boring.” The man said.

“Crap, sorry for broadcasting that.” I said with a slight whine, making everyone giggle. “I still have troubles controlling some of my psychic powers.”

“It’s fine honey.” He said before he held out some huge ass golden scissors to me. “Care to do that honors?”

“Not really, but if it make things go faster, then fine.” I said as the scissors moved from his hands and cut the ribbon as he stared in disbelief. “I did say I had psychic powers. Telekinesis is included in that category.”

“Right.” He said before he opened a door revealing several Cult member just as one of them threw a ball at me that looked like it had an eye on the center.

The ball hit me from not responding from being bored out of my mind, then my body became red before I felt a strong pull while I was sucked into the ball. I gasped as I stared to panic while I looked around in the ball to see nothing but mechanical gears moving before one snapped into place, then another before spark started to fly as I realized it was a timer before I was caught.

“No no no!” I cried in panic as an explosion filled the ball making the outside world appear. “I will not be caught!”

“The ball works, but it’s not as powerful as Mewtwo was able to make it!” The man that threw it yelped.

Images of the memory that Ash was killed in filled my head, before I noticed it was the same ball Mewtwo used as he stole all the trainers Pokemon even within their own Pokeball.

“No, you are not catching me.” I said as my panic reached its limit, making my voice came out crazed before everyone took a step back nervously while the man threw another ball at me.

I put my hand up to stop it, but it didn’t stop, making me gasp as it shrank me down as I started lose focus of myself, then I broke out with red sparks flying all over the place before I let out a long crazed divine roar that sent out nearly transparent shock waves. Everyone stared in terror as the ground around me shattered for a few hundred feet. Several people leaped out of the way just as the man threw another ball.

I growled a beastly growl as flames engulfed me before I whipped my arm out, making a blade of energy chop the cultists in half just as the ball shrank me down while I stared out in shock from not meaning to kill them.

A click filled the air, making me look to the gears to see they were all in place just before the ball’s walls became transparent, revealing the outside world.

“Not possible.” Mitch cried with tears falling from his face. “She’s part human.”

“No!” I roared as I broke free, making everything around me start to turn into magma while a soldier shot at me, making my body stagger back as my barrier wasn’t up.

A pulse from my defense mechanism flew off me as I growled as I looked to myself to see the wounds started to heal up quickly as my wildfire like energy started to absorb into my body, making the soldier stare in disbelief. I looked at him just as he exploded into gore, then growled as I looked to the next soldier that raised his gun, making him explode into gore as well while the lava started float around me in globs.

“No, cease fire!” The man yelped in terror. “She became frenzied if she’s killing now. Retreat for now and let her calm or we all will perish as she destroys the world!”

Jol came into view as he grabbed me with worry in his face.

“Calm baby, don’t let that pure soul of yours feel hatred for humans.” He said.

I broke free and started pounding my fists into him, making him moan from each blow while he staggered back as he stared out in disbelief from my speed and wondered how I was so fast, but he didn’t let go of my shirt, so I headbutt him. He yelp out as his face started to turn into Arceus before he grabbed me and held me tight when I stared at him in disbelief. My team gasp with everyone before his face return to human, then he moaned form the pain of my blow fading before he glanced to everyone.

“Damn it.” Jol whined as he stared at me in worry as I continued to stared at him in disbelief before he looked at my team, then the man as he grabbed my face. “Sleep, my love.”

Just as he said that, his hand glowed white before my surroundings went black while my feelings vanished, making me became empty. After floating in the void for an unknown amount of time, I started to feel my body, making me take a breath as if it was the first breath I took in years, then I opened my eyes to see I was in a huge room that looked sorta like a medieval royal chamber.

“Please don’t freak out honey.” A young man a few years older than me said, making me look at him to see Arceus staring at me In worry. “No you aren’t dreaming. Or dead, definitely not dead. You are in our home. No that shadow hasn’t fell upon the world. No I will not allow the universe to be destroyed, so you don’t have to worry about Sabrina's vision. That was if you managed to kill me with your frenzy.”

He giggled.

“Slow down, I can’t keep up when your mind races.” He said. “Yes, our home is in another dimension.”

I whined, making him chuckle.

“Don’t think of it like that.” He said. “We are aliens, well I am since I was born in space.”

“Shut it.” I whined. “I don’t want to think about that anymore.”

He smiled as he nodded before I rolled to all fours, but I sounded heavy. I looked to myself to see I was in my true form, but I was golden and not white like he was, making my heart start to pound in my head.

“No calm!” He yelped, then sighed. “Damn it. I’m sorry it all happen so fast.”

“How many are there of our kind?” I asked.

“Just us.” He said. “Well unless your daughter becomes as complete as you.”

“What happened to the ones before me?” I asked.

“Dead, they were killed by the humans before their transformation was complete.” He said. “You are the first one that survived with your incredible speed and power to defend yourself if you were able to knock my disguise out of focus with your headbutt. No one was able to land so many blows on me before. In fact you were the first that was able to.”

“Is this permanent?” I asked.

“Yes and no.” He said. “Yes you being my kin, no on the shape. Only in this realm is when you become yourself. In the human world, you can be as you wish. Just pretend to be a Ditto.”

“Really.” I grumbled, making him giggle.

“Sorry, couldn’t think of another way to tell you how to change forms since I only seen you become Mitch’s Ditto.” He said.

I looked to myself to see I was still Arceus.

“Sorry, you can’t be human in this realm.” He said. “Nothing can be out of their true form here. What the humans was trying to do with you and that machine and our realm would have destroy the human world if they succeeded. Thank you for disrupting their plans by being there too early for it to work. If you were as you are now when they activated it. It would have created a portal to here and created a...”

“No stop.” I said, making him giggle.

“Right.” He said. “No egghead stuff.”

“What is the machine’s status?” I asked.

“Destroyed, by me.” He said, then looked to a green battery cell like object that looked really heavy. “The only relic that made it able to work is now here and won’t ever be used on you again. No, it can’t be recreated since there is one ingredient that no longer exist on the planet. It does here though.”

I stared out as my mind was too overwhelmed with all this, making his face fill with worry as he walked to me. I looked at him before stepping back nervously.

“No, please don’t fear my anger.” He said. “I will never punish you if your transformation is complete. You are as pure as anyone can ever get and that itself is good enough to be um...”

He stopped talking as his face filled with nervousness.

“So I’m supposed to be your mate.” I said.

“That’s if you wish.” He said as a hint of hope filled his face. “You can still have a family In the human world if that’s what you are worried about. Well you can’t have anymore human babies though, so enjoy your half human baby while you can.”

I sighed as I looked around the place to see a strange black creature floating next to me.

“What is that?” I asked.

“My helper.” He said. “The humans call them Unknown and his kind has many forms. They helped me create everything after I created them.”

“It’s finally a pleasure to meet you while fully here, milady.” He said and sounded like the man I kept hearing when I was teleported.

“Can I go back?” I asked as I looked at Jol. “Why did you call yourself Jol by the way?”

“Short for what the humans call us.” Jol said. “We are Arceus, the Jewel of Life.”

“Was I caught?” I asked, making him stare at me in worry, then nodded slightly.

“Yes.” He said with caution in his voice. “But you killed the trainer, making you wild again if you go through Joy.”

“Where is the ball?” I asked.

“With your husband.” He said. “He’s in shock from me taking you away through a portal and thinks he’s never going to see you again. He no longer has as much love for me either because of that.”

I sighed.

“Take me back please.” I said. “I need to correct that.”

“I don’t really wish to.” He said. “Your path isn’t in the right place with those feelings and thoughts you have right now.”

“I won’t kill myself.” I said.

“Not what I meant.” He said. “And you can’t kill yourself now that you are fully transformed, just your human body that is immortal if nothing happens to it. Meaning you can live forever if you wish it.”

“So I’m your prisoner until I am back on the path of the good?” I asked.

“You are not evil.” He growled, before he sighed and calmly said. “Stop thinking yourself as a monster. I felt your shock when you killed the cultist and knew you didn’t mean to kill them, then you lost control once you were caught, making you just react to the soldiers and their stupidity of attacking you. I would have done the same if I was shot.”

“Do we have to battle for me to get out?” I asked, making him sigh in frustration before it turned to worry.

“I know honey, I know you aren’t comfortable with me just yet, so don’t feel bad.” He said, then sighed. “Just focus your energy on where you wish to be, then a portal will open there.”

“You just said...” I started to say.

“This isn’t human technology.” He said. “This is one of many abilities we have and isn't flawed by beings that have no idea what they are doing. And before you ask, yes, people can come into this realm through your portals, so please be careful who you let see it and let through. Now please grant my wish and stay a little longer with me.”

A clear soap like bubble appeared and floated in place next to me, making me look to it to see Mitch sitting on a bed with depression on his face while he stared at the ball that caught me. Celebi came into view as she peeked through the portal as she stared in disbelief before her face filled with shock, then she smiled.

“We coming back honey?” She asked. “I miss you and I’m sorry I got busy to prevent that ambush.”

I took a deep breath as the bubble shrank down before disappearing completely.

“What do you want of me?” I asked as I looked at Jol, making him smile with a deep breath.

“Just some time with you.” He said.

“Fine, you got as much time as you need.” I said. “Just don’t make him wait too long.”

“No, I would never do that to him or your team since they won’t live forever like us.” He said. “Only we are truly immortal in this form. If your body dies as a human, you are sent here to recover. No they don’t live forever either. Legendaries are my agents, like Celebi and Ho-ho, they live a lot longer than most and help me create balance in the human world.”

I summoned my crystal.

“Can I get rid of this please?” I asked, making him giggle before he grab it with his mouth and put it to my chest, making it sink into me with a soothing feeling before a few pulses of light filled my chest where it was, growing softer each beat until it was no more as if it was moving deeper into me.”

“There, now you don’t have to be annoyed with your heart.” He said.

“So are you saying, I’m the last of us that is going to be created?” I asked.

“Don’t know.” He said. “That’s up to you really.”

“Right.” I said as I glanced to his sheath that was still hiding his goods, making him smile with slight embarrassment, then looked to a door.

“Care to walk with me?” He asked as he looked back.

“Just lead, and I’ll follow.” I said, making him walk to the door before it opened on it’s own, revealing a star filled night sky or so I thought it was night since I noticed a sun was in the ten o’clock position.

“Am I on another planet?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“No.” He said. “You are in the Ultra Universe where the Ultra Beast live. So in other words we are on the same earth, but in a parallel universe.”

“Enough.” I whined, making him giggle.

“Sorry, no more egghead talk from me.” He said with another giggle.

Something touched my leg, making me look back to see it was Unknown as he held up as Citrus berry.

“Hungry, milady?” He asked.

“Do I even need to eat?” I asked.

“Yes, If you have a human body waiting for you in the human world.” He said as he nodded. “The nutrients will go there automatically once you enter the human world. If your body dies, then you don’t until you create another one.”

I took a deep breath as I ate it from him, making his single eye smile before he floated away while several more were creating trees with more on it. I looked to the ground before back to them, then stared at the orb that was making the tree grow. I glanced to Arceus to see him smiling.

“Go on, give it a try.” He said. “I love the way you learn things so fast and your will to learn it. I also like how you grew so many trees in the human world and didn’t chop them down like most farmer do after they pick them. They think the berries don’t come back. Well they don’t if you take them all off. If you leave at least one, it will fall the ground and start the life cycle over while using the tree as food.”

I looked to the ground before the orb appeared, making Arceus’s smile widen as a tree that bared rainbow colored berries that I never seen before appear. I stared at it in confusion as he grinned.

“You just created a new type of fruit tree.” He said with a chuckle. “It's a common mistake if you don't know what to make and start working without bringing something to your mind. Don’t worry about it, most of the time it turns out delicious since it’s based off a craving. Now taste one and see if you like it. Lets hope you don’t have more than one craving that don’t go good together.”

I bit into the berry to see it was somewhat sweet and tart.

“I have no idea what that is supposed to be, but I recognize it for some reason.” I said, making him smile, then he took a bite into one.

“Looks like you were craving a Bluk Berry and Sitrus Berry smoothie.” He said, making moan as I nodded as I now remember the taste. “Thus making them combined into one berry. What do you call it?”

“Great, that tree will be a world favorite if it gets into the other world.” I said. “And I have no clue what to call it.”

“Is that what you wish?” He asked, making me look at him.

“What.” I said, making him smile.

“If you wish it to be, it will be.” He said. “So if you wish that tree in the world, then it will be in the world. My Unknown are yours to command as well.”

“Okay.” I said. “I guess it can go in the world.”

“Several Unknown flew to my tree before breaking it down into white orbs as fast as it grew, then a bubble appeared before they looked at me.

“Think of the location for them.” Jol said. “There can be more than one if you wish, but it needs to be few since it’s a new breed and the humans have to discover it, then they will spread it across the world for us Pokemon.”

“Um.” I said, then the portal changed to Samuel's lab, making the Unknown turn to it before freezing when they saw Samuel.”

“They don’t trust humans much.” He said. “Please pick a place where there isn’t one at the moment.”

I made the orbs move from their grasp and move to me, making them look at me before smiling as they went back to their tasks.

“I’ll be back.” I said, making Jol nod.

“I know you wish to make his day by showing yourself to him.” He said. “Please be careful.”

I stepped through the portal, making the air feel different around me.

Muk started to scream in terror as he smashed through a door to flee the Lab, making Samuel look at him in confusion.

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“It’s fine Maggie.” He said with a chuckle. “What did you do to scare him like that. That was a first I ever seen that and it was kinda hilarious now that his face sank in.”

He looked at me before he gasped.

“Oh my.” He said, making me smile.

“Surprise.” I said as my smile widen to a grin, making him smile nervously. “Um, as my first task and not so bad mistake as Arceus, I wish you to discover a new species of berries for this world. I tried to think of a berry to eat and failed to come up with anything and ended up creating one instead.”

He looked to the orbs, then confusion filled his face.

“What is that?” He asked.

“The energy of life.” I said. “The building blocks of all things.”

“Correct.” Jol’s voice filled my head. “Good guess.”

“Okay?” Samuel said in uncertainty.

“Where do you want it?” I asked.

He pointed to an empty berry tree plot that was next to few more with berry trees I knew about.

“Add it to my collection that isn’t complete yet.” He said.

“Yeah your missing quite a few.” I said.

“How many?” He asked. “I still haven’t seen them all and some are rare to get.”

“There is currently eighty, including yours.” Jol thought, making me relay it. “But the humans keep creating new species by cross breeding them, so it will grow.”

“Really.” Samuel said. “Damn, I only have half of them then. I better get searching.”

“Or you can go to Joy in Lavender Town and ask a berry each for her since she has the full collection.” I said

“Really, damn, I was hoping to be the first to have them all.” He grumbled, making me giggle.

“You will be if you get it from her before the next species is created.” I said as I started to build the tree back up. “This one she don’t have. You are the only person that has it. I want you to spread it around the world though.”

I looked to him, making him nod.

“Of course milady.” He said as he bowed down to me slightly. “Thank you for allowing me to see your true form.”

“This isn’t going to be the only time.” I said. “I’ll be back to let you study me very soon.”

His face filled with disbelief before he smiled as He nodded.

“Don’t worry I won’t try to catch you.” he said.

“Someone already did.” I said.

“What!” He yelped in panic, making me put my head to his before sending him the event,

“Damn this freaking cult.” He growled. “Tell me the world isn’t going to end from their meddling.”

“No, not if Arceus is still alive.” I said.

“What.” He said. “You?”

“No, my um… mate.” I said softly, making him smile.

“Won't ask anymore.” He said. “Will he show himself to me?”

“Not willingly.” Arceus said, making Samuel glance around nervously.

“Okay, your soul mate still available, right?” he asked.

“She is her own being.” Jol said. “I do not control her.”

“Right, thank you.” He said as he looked at me nervously.

“Can you leave, I’m getting all jittery with your presence giving me the adrenaline and need to grasp the reality of this Legend now that this visit has gave me so many pieces.” He said.

“Professor, I just saw Arceus and he took Maggie!” Ash cried, then gasped as he froze when he stepped in. “Okay, that’s not what he looked like.”

“That’s because I’m not him.” I said, making his mouth drop open.

“Forgive me for leaving so soon.” I said. “I still need to finish my date with Arceus.”

A portal opened up, making them look to it.

“No Samuel, I don’t trust you enough to let you see my realm.” Jol said, making Samuel gasp as he looked at him. “Make her feel less of an obsession and she might let you in.”

“Yeah.” Ash said slowly with uncertainty. “That’s not going to happen.”

I giggled as Samuel stared at him in frustration before I stepped through the portal and closed my eyes.


	43. Curing ones obsession

“Please don’t rush yourself to accept who you are.” Arceus said. “You are getting too excited and that can be bad with your power.”

“I know, I learned the hard way when I tried to act like a goddess even though I have no idea how you act.” I said as I opened my eyes, then looked at him, making him smile as he nodded. “So, do you want to go to home now?”

He chuckled with a grin before it turned to an amused smile.

“You are not ready, so no.” He said. “You don’t need to try to please me, I am happy that I finally got a successful kin into my life and I can breed with anything as you already found out. Until you feel you are ready, I will wait.”

“How did you come to be if there was only one of you?” I asked, making him smile as I noticed I realized I was going to regret asking that question, then he giggled as I started to think about it.

“No stop, you’re going to make yourself confused.” He said with a giggle before his smile faded instantly. “No, never think about the ultimate question of ‘what came first, the egg or the Pokemon’. It will only drive you insane like it did to me for a few millennia.”

I smiled in discomfort as I nodded, making him chuckle.

“Why do I look different than you?” I asked.

“You are my shiny version from being a human once.” He said. “I really don’t know why, but humans always make shiny Pokemon when they are accepted by my heart… Um, your heart and that is why there is so little of them, but they are growing now that they are introduced into the population.”

“Is your heart really made of stone?” I asked, then gasped. “I mean...”

He giggled.

“Yes, I am the most cruel being in the universe.” He said with a chuckle, making me smile weakly. “No, that was just made of the rarest substance in the universes, so rare that you are carrying all of it. I bound some of my life essence into it so it would choose someone like you to become my kin. I’m so glad the first success was a female. I really didn't think it through when I allow both genders to be chosen.”

I smiled.

“Sounds like it would have been fun.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Yeah, maybe.” He said with uncertainty, making me giggle.

I looked to a second sun that was peeking over the trees while the first one was now straight above us.

“So what do you wish to do, if not breed?” I asked.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to breed.” He said. “But I don’t wish you scared.”

“Well, I have no idea what to do with this date in this world.” I said.

“This world isn’t much different.” He said. “Well, there is no pollution since there is no humans in this world.”

He stared out for a second.

“Too my knowledge on that now that I seen one slip though once one of the Ultra Beast started creating Ultra wormholes, but I sent her back once I found out that she lost her Sanity.”

“So that’s why the sky looks so clear and the air feels lighter than my world.” I said, making him smile as he nodded. “No it's not day time. Don’t ask about those suns that aren’t suns.”

I looked at him in confusion, making him smile.

“Their Pokemon.” He said. “They haven’t been discovered yet.”

“Okay.” I said as I looked to them.

“No don’t call them down.” He said. “They get on my nerves and I don’t wish you obliterating them like I almost have several times. They are rare enough as it is since they are a klutz of a bunch.”

I smiled as I nodded, then took a deep breath as I walked to him, making his face soften.

“Please...” He started to say.

“Shut it, just do it since I have no other plans to make this date better and will get bored soon if I don't.” I said, making him smile.

“As you wish.” He said, then glanced to the Unknown to see them watching, then they fled the area.

“So your a shy type?” I asked.

“No, I’m a Serious type?” He said. “There is no such thing as Shy type for Pokemon. Only Timid, and you are a the only unique type since you seem to have two types Serious and bold. I don’t know how that is though.”

I smiled as I nodded, then turned my back to him before taking a deep breath. I looked back as he didn’t get on to see he was staring in worry.

“Just do it.” I said. “I’m not going to chicken out.”

“I know you’re not.” He said. “I just don’t wish you feel you need to do this for me.”

“Three seconds before I go home.” I said, making him giggle. “Don’t be Misty and mess up so bad that she didn’t get laid.”

He giggled again, then stepped closer before leaping up on his hind legs just as I stared at my spike that was on my back, making them fold to my side so they wouldn’t stab into him, then he came down on top of me. He looked to my face as he took a deep breath.

“Why are you nervous?” I asked.

“Because you’re not and I’m not used to that.” He said.

“That’s because I’m addicted to sex.” I said, making him smile. “And kinda wanting to know how you feel in me.”

“I’m like a Rapidash.” He said. “Just a bit thicker.”

“Oh, sounds nice.” I said with a smile. “I like thick dicks.”

He smile with embarrassment, then pulled himself further up my back before I felt his head prod my backdoor.

“No, don’t block your thoughts from me.” He said. “I don’t like not knowing where I hit.”

“I like either hole.” I said. “So I’m not unlocking it.”

He smiled weakly before pushing forward, making his shaft slip down my ass.

“You missed both holes.” I said with a giggle.

“Yeah I know.” He said with a small smile. “I’m a virgin to my own kind. What do you expect.”

I giggled as he pulled back, then pushed forward, penetrating my slit, making me gasp as he was really thick and it felt so good.

“Unblock please.” He said in worry, making me smile and did as I was told.

He sighed in relief before he started to fuck me while pulling him forward, making his whole shaft that felt to be around two feet long fill me up.

“Damn.” He moaned. “Way better than any Pokemon so far.”

I smiled and nodded as he started to fuck me faster. A presence move closer, making me look around.

“Ignore him, he is only here to annoy you.” Arceus said, making me look up to see it was the sun Pokemon as he stared at us with a smile like all the other Pokemon that like to watch someone having sex.

I stared at him as he looked familiar to me, making his smile fade.

“Why do you stare at me like that?” He asked.

“Really, you actually managed to get a glimpse of one in your world?” He asked. “They don’t normally show themselves to anyone other than Pokemon.”

“I don’t know.” I said. “I don’t quite remember how he looks familiar to me.”

“You were very young at the time when you seen him.” Jol said. “There is only one book that I made for the humans that has a glimpse of them in it along with the Unknown and several other Pokemon that haven’t been discovered. Well the Unknown have because they get so absorbed into their work to even realize they are being spied on.”

He grunted before he pushed in and started to fill me up with a soothing feeling filling me.

“Well that’s different from other Pokemon.” I said.

“What is?” He asked. “You have a soothing feeling when you cum.”

“Yes, that’s what everyone says.” He said. “Don’t know what it is though.”

He pulled out of me, making me look back to see him smile, then he moved to my face before rubbing his to mine before I started to lick off the cum from the head of his pink equine dick.

“Thank you for not dying like the others.” He said.

“Sorry when I almost did a few times.” I said

“Yes, thank goodness Joy was able to get you back.” He said, then his face filled with disbelief. “Oh I see, no I lost you the moment they caught you. Teleporting Pokemon isn’t easy to follow at long distances.”

“Sorry for doing that.” I said.

“It’s fine and I understand.” He said. “I’m glad Chancy was able to heal you before you bled out. Just don’t do it again during your husband’s life or ever really. It’s such a waste of life energy that the world thrives on.”

I grunted as pain filled me, making his face fill with worry, then he smiled with love.

“You really are fertile.” He said. “Nearly every time. If only Entei got a second one while you were Ditto. I love his love that he gives his daughter. I think a second one would make his world spin with bliss.”

I smiled just as the pain faded, but I didn’t hear the egg hit the ground.

“I’ll try again later.” I said as I looked back to see Unknown flying away with the egg, just as the sun creature shot a Fire Blast at him, making me teleport to it before I blinked as I looked around before my barrier took the Fire Blast.

The sun laughed.

“What a face.” He said. “Was that your first time using teleport?”

I opened my mouth, making a jet of water shoot at him and take him down.

“Don’t ever attack my egg.” I said.

“Wow, what power.” He moaned. “She’s stronger than you old fart and how does she have moves you don't have.”

I giggled as he glared at him, then looked at me as his glare softened.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh.” I said. “Some remarks catch me off guard and are kinda funny.”

“It’s fine.” He said with a small smile. “I see you don’t take offense of name calling.”

“Just one so far.” I said.

“That’s not a name.” He said. “That’s a thing and no one likes being called a war machine. Come on, lets go get your husband out of the dump.”

I nodded as he walked to me and kissed me, then opened a portal before I walked through it. Entei gasp as he stood up while the fur on his back stood on end.

“Attack me and you will regret it.” I thought, making his face fill with disbelief as his fur lowered.

I looked to Mitch as he continued to stare at the ball while the event of me getting caught looped into his mind before I was knocked out and taken away. I tapped the ball, making me go in it before I looked at Mitch as he gasped, then send me out and gasped again before anger filled his face.

“Give her back.” He growled.

“Give who back.” I asked, making his mouth drop open before Entei giggled while I smiled, then changed into my human form.

“I can’t die and will never leave you willingly.” I said, then tapped my ball, making me go back inside.

“No stop.” He yelped as he sent me back out.

I looked around before I sent a stream of water at Entei making him dodge it with disbelief

“What are you doing?” He yelped. “And how did you do that?”

“He summoned me and you are the only Pokemon here so you are my opponent.” I said, making Entei smile.

“Fine.” He said. “I accept your challenge, but not in that form.”

I changed into him, making him gasp.

“Really!” Mitch growled. “Why are you messing with me Morphie?”

Morphie came out of his ball, making Mitch look at him, then back to me as I smiled.

“I’m the goddess of all Pokemon.” I said. “I can be who I want to be.”

I changed into him, making his eyes lock to my dick before he smiled.

“This I like.” he said. “So I got two ditto’s now?”

“No, I am Arceus the Jewel of Life.” I said. “I am also your wife until you pass. I am immortal and can never have a human child again, but I can have any Pokemon cub like Ditto.”

His face filled with worry.

“no, I do not mind having only one child that is half human.” I said.

“What’s the other half?” He asked.

“Arceus.” I said. “If she don’t take a wrong path or get killed, she can become a Arceus like us and become immortal when that happens. So please keep her alive if you can and do me a favor don’t let her become corrupt. I wish to be at her side for all time.”

He nodded before I walked to him, making him grab my dick with a small smile before playing with it. I smiled, then reached for my ball, making him growl as he pulled back.

“No.” He said. “I refuse to let you go in that ball again.”

“Will you accept me as your Pokemon?” I asked.

He stared at me, then sighed.

“Fine, but I wish you as my wife too.” He said.

“Already am.” I said as I put my hand up and made two rings of light form, making him stare at it in disbelief. “As goddess of the universe, I proudly announce you as my husband and I, your wife.”

I placed his ring on, making him gasp as he stared at me.

“You can now see my true form anytime you wish.” I said. “If you wish to not see it, then pretend it’s not there and I will make myself disappear.

“No.” He whined.

“No, my true form.” I said, then went invisible. “I won't do this to you.”

“Still can see you.” He said.

“I know.” I said with a smile. “Now you can tell who’s a fake and never get snuck up on by something invisible, so you don’t have to worry about me cheating on you like I thought you were for me.”

“Yeah.” He said in frustration. “He did that to me a few times. I thought a boy was raping you and I nearly beat the crap out of the boy.”

“Yeah, hopefully you didn’t.” I said.

“I didn’t, I said nearly.” He said. “Is your journey over?”

“No, I’m going to take a few days break though.” I said, then held up my hand.

He looked at it before he glance to the ring that was still floating and smiled as he put it on before he kissed me, making me change into myself. His smile widened as he closed his eyes before turning it into a French kiss.

“So what’s first?” He asked once he pulled away.

“You are my trainer.” I said.

“What level are you?” He asked.

“I have no level.” I said. “I am way more powerful than any Pokemon and will one shot anyone if I wish to. Even Arceus it seems if I didn’t knock his disguise off and startled him. I would have doomed the world if I killed him though, so I’m glad I knocked off his disguise.”

“So that's what the message meant watch for the shadow that looms over you.” He said. “The shadow was you going evil with rage after you kill him.”

I nodded and changed into my true form and put him on my back, making him smile before I looked to Entei.

“Do as you please.” I said. “Tell the others that I will be at Oak’s Lab.”

“No need, they all heard. Celebi said, making me look at her to see her staring at me with my team, Joy and Jenny while they stared in shock.

“Need a dick?” I asked. “I can make one for you if you want.”

Everyone giggled.

“Not right now.” Jenny said with a smile. “I’m just here to check on him, but it seem I don’t need to anymore.”

“Nope.” I said, then walked toward them, making them look to my feet as a clap filled the air from my hoofs tapping the tile floors before they stepped back.

“Can I have a selfie with you?” Jenny asked.

“Me too?” Joy asked.

"Of course.” I said. “The reason I am walking around in this form is to show the humans that I am with them, not just in spirit anymore and will be for the rest of time. My mate is in his realm and will watch over you from there unless he comes over as a human.”

She smiled as she pulled out her phone before taking a picture, then walked to me and got ready to take one before I licked her face, making her smile with Joy as she took the picture.

“Thank you so much." She said and stepped away as Joy got her pictures.

“Now to the lab.” I said once she was satisfied. “I need to make him not as obsessed over me if possible.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Mitch grumbled. “He was driving me crazy with questions the whole time in Pallet Town while you slept on the water.”

“If you can, try to keep up or meet me there if you can’t guys.” I said.

“Piece of cake.” Entei said, making me chuckle deeply.

“We’ll see.” I said as I took off running, making Mitch yelp out as he grabbed my metal spikes, then he laughed. “You already lost him! Unbelievable.”

A few seconds later, I came up to Pallet Town, then slow to a walk.

“Okay, not so fast.” He moaned. “I’m so glad your metal things wrapped around me. I couldn't breathe at that speed either or hold on for long.”

“Sorry.” I said as I opened the door to the lab and stepped in, making Muk scream as he saw me. I pick him up and made him look at me while I put Mitch down.

“Please, have mercy Arceus!” He cried, making Mitch’s mouth drop open. “I don’t know what I did to make you appear to me again!”

I sighed as I changed into Muk.

“Maggie?” He said in disbelief.

“Yep.” I said. “Stop fearing me so much. You’re making me depressed.”

“I’m sorry.” He said before he kissed me, then I changed back to my true form.

“How do I hear them speak?” Mitch asked.

“The ring allows you.” I said. “Don’t let anyone steal it please. It will make you unable to see me.”

He nodded before I closed my eyes with a deep breath.

“Now for the obsession.” I said with a sigh and walked to Samuel as he studded my berry.

He turned to me with a gasp as he felt my presence.

“Sorry.” I said.

“It’s fine.” He said. “What is this berry?”

“You name it.” I said. “It’s Bluk Berry and Citrus Berry smoothie flavored.”

He chuckled.

“So that’s why it tastes familiar to me.” He said. “The life thing must work on your cravings.”

“If I don’t think of anything, yes.” I said. “Now please get your obsession of me out of your system.”

“Right.” He said as he grabbed a tape ruler and started to measure me.

“Average height for an equine shaped Pokemon form the back to the ground.” He said as he move to my head. “Damn twelve feet tall from head to hoof.”

I smiled just as I felt someone mount me and push into my slit while Samuel measured my leg width, making me look back to see a Rapidash fucking me with nervousness on his face before I smiled and looked forward.

“Hay what are you doing!” Samuel yelped as he spotted him, making Rapidash moan as he was started to a finish before fleeing the lab.

Samuel sighed as he shook his head.

“Why did you let him do that to you?” He asked.

“I love helping everyone.” I said. “I can’t get pregnant by humans though so you don’t need to worry about being knocked out three times a year.”

I moaned making him look at me in worry.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “Yes, just get the egg before it shatters on the ground.”

He stared at me in disbelief before he walked to my rear and gasped just as he lunged forward.

“Good catch.” Mitch said with a giggle.

“How is this possible.” Samuel asked. “This is a Ponyta’s egg.”

“Yep, Arceus is a Ditto.” I said

“Not really.” Jol said with a chuckle.

“Would you stop talking in the shadows please.” Samuel said.

“Forgive me.” Jol said. “I don’t wish to be seen and I don’t wish you misusing her willingness to your advantage.”

“So is this going to be shiny?” Samuel asked, making me nod.

He smiled as he put it in an incubator before setting it in a locked case.

“We done?” I asked. “I sense horny Pokemon all around me now.”

“Shit.” He said as he glanced around. “Stay away from her. Get out before you fill all my incubators.”

“I will too.” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief. “I have a perfect chance now that I'm not using a Ditto.”

“Damn.” He said. “Yeah get out, I don’t need that many eggs at the moment. Come back when this one hatches if you wish.”

I changed into him, making him stare at me in disbelief before I smiled.

“Ditto.” I said with a ditto voice.

“Nice try, I can understand Ditto’s body language and it didn’t match.” He said with a chuckle, making me grin.

“Well never needed to learn his language since I was a Pokemon when I seen my first one.”

“Get out of my masters skin Ditto!” Muk growled.

I looked at him

“Who says I’m Ditto?” I asked in Samuel's voice.

Muk’s face fill with disbelief before he look at each of us a few times before he whined.

“It’s me, it’s me.” I said in my own voice with a giggle.

“Don’t do that again. He said. “That was scary and I never want to mistaken my master as an impostor.”

Samuel chuckled.

“Get out of here sweetie.” He said. “I have to find a way of getting this cult off the street before they catch you again.

I walked to Mitch and tapped my ball.

“No.” Mitch growled, making Samuel grab my ball as he stared at it.

“What in the world is this ball?” Samuel asked.

“Mewtwo Ball.” I thought. “Mewtwo created it during Ash’s adventure. It can catch anything with at least fifty percent Pokemon in them even if the other half is human and if the Pokemon is already in a Pokeball too. I was too powerful for it to catch me on the first try like it would for others, but they got me when I killed someone.”

“Right, I saw.” He said as he sighed, then passed me back to Mitch before Mitch sent me out.

“Don’t go back in there again.” He said.

“I will when I need a rest.” I said, making him think about it.

“I guess that's fine.” He said then pulled Grace from his chest, making me change to my form before Samuel gasped.

“I want you to register me to you after I feed her.” I said, making his face fill with discomfort before he sighed and nodded.

Samuel grab Grace and the ball and call me in, then put me in a machine before scanned Mitch’s face.

“There you go.” He said as he called me out and gave the ball to him.

“Don’t grab me again.” Grace thought, making him stare in disbelief before I giggled and started to feed her.

“Would you like to see… um, your godfather?” I asked

“Cute.” Samuel said with a chuckle. “I like that one.”

“I do, but daddy must have a say.” She thought, making me look at Mitch.

“She’s smart enough to do as she wants.” He said. “I don’t dare want to face her if I was the enemy.”

“Please don’t fear me daddy.” She thought. “Mommy don’t want that.”

“Right, sorry.” He said as I turned to Jol and pass her to him, making her look at him as he smiled with love.

“Please stay pure as you grow or you will never become one of us.” He said, making her nod. “Good response, I would love to have you at my side.”

He kissed her before stroking her face and passed her to Mitch.

“Get dressed please.” Samuel said, making me look back to see him with a bulge in his pants.

I looked to Mitch to see him holding back his smile as his face filled with color.

“Do you do men?” He asked.

“Not human men.” Samuel said as it turned to discomfort.

“Then you can have her.” Mitch said with a sigh.

“I can be Samuel anytime love.” I said.

“Right.” Mitch said.

“Really, you want me to fuck you?” Samuel asked.

“You're Famous, has decent dick by the looks of it in your pants, hell yeah.” Mitch said, making him giggle with me.

I walked Samuel to his room, making him stare at me nervously.

“this is the real you.” He thought.

“No it isn’t.” I thought. “The one before was.”

“Right, forgot about you telling me about that.” He said with a sigh, then pulled off his shirt before glancing back to see Mitch staring.

“Sorry, I’m not used to this.” He said. “Please don’t watch.”

“I’ll be looking around to see if there is any vendors here." Mitch said with a giggle as he left the lab.

Samuel looked at me, then grabbed me before pushing me to my back, then got on top of me with a lot more confidence than last time, making me smile as I started to kiss him as he started it.

“Thank you so much for making my dream a reality again.” He thought. “I kept having wet dreams about you since that night.”

I giggled as he started to finger me.

“More fingers please.” I thought, making him push in another. “more.”

He opened his eyes as I smiled before he started fisting me, making me moan as he felt around while staring in disbelief, then I started to hear him identify everything he touched in his thoughts.

“Tell me you're still tight.” He said.

“Yep.” I said. “I can control it.”

He took a deep breath and started to get into his kissing while continued to feel around until he found my back wall, making me grunt before I came all over his hand.

“Damn.” He moaned. “What is that feeling?”

“Divine energy.” I said.

“Wow, I didn’t think of that.” Jol thought. “How did I not think of that?”

I pulled Samuel’s pants off, then fondled his balls while stroking his shaft.

“Such silky touch.” He moaned. “Stop, our I’ll make a mess.”

I giggled as I pushed his hand out of me, then pushed his dick in, making him moan before he pushed the whole thing in me.

“Oh goddess, you are so warm.” He moaned.

“That you are.” Jol thought with a smile, making me stare at him before his smile widened. “Right, shutting up.”

I looked back to Samuel as he was lost in bliss as he fucked with a steady pace, then it started to lose pace as he started to go too deep to where he was almost about to go asleep, making me flip him to his back.

“I’m the Alpha Pokemon now.” I said. “I’m taking control.”

Samuel giggled as I started to bob on him, making him start to let out soft moans as I started to lick his nipples.

“Thank you again.” He mumbled before cumming in me, making me close my eyes as his cum felt so warm, then he passed out seconds after.


	44. Doing trash duty during dinner

I got off him as I turned to leave to see his team staring with a smile.

“Have fun guys.” I said. “he’ll be down for the rest of the night.”

“Thank you.” Kadabra said. “He needs that rest and I need my bottle.”

I giggled with a few before he stepped in while I left the Lab. A gasp filled the air, making me look to them to see Ash staring at me.

“Don’t come out here naked please.” He said, making me walk to him and grab his bulge before kissing him on the lips. “Now get that permission from my husband so I can continue that appetizer into a main coerce.”

Mitch giggled before he passed me a hot chocolate, then I changed into him, making him smile.

“I need to pick some better clothes it seems.” Mitch said as he checked a tare in his pants. “Or maybe some new ones.”

I put my hand up, making my sewing kit appear in my hand.

“How.” He said, then glanced to Luka before smiling, then I started to sew his clothes up before I corrected the change on me.

“Better.” He said. “Now I wish to go home to show my mom our goddess.”

I changed into Lugia, making Ash gasp before I looked at him to see him taking pictures before I smiled and changed into Ho-oh.

“Come on don’t stop.” He said, making me grin as I changed into Marshadow.

“What in the world?” He said, then pulled out his Pokedex.

“What is this transformation?” He said. “Why does it look familiar and for some reason I don't recall.”

“Marshadow.” It said.

“Oh that’s right.” He said as he put it away. “Pain in the ass he was.”

“Still is.” I said. “Though I do owe him an apology for being hard to get as a friend.”

He smiled as he nodded before I changed into Tapu Lele.

“Ah I remember her.” He said. “I don’t need more pics of her.”

I changed into Ho-oh since his memories told me he has all the Guardian Deities.

“That’s all you know?” He asked.

“Yep for now.” I said. “The others you have pics of already.”

He nodded before I hovered off the ground, making Mitch grab my talon before I took off into the sky, then headed to Blackthorn City. Once I got there it was pitch black out, making me look up before sent out my glow as I noticed it was cloudy out. Mitch smiled as he noticed what I was doing, then He walked into the Gym before I changed into my form, making several people gasp as they walked passed while filming or taking pictures, then a man threw a ball.

“Can't catch Maggie.” Jenny said as she caught the ball. “She’s already caught. Do it again and I’ll arrest you for trying to steal a Pokemon.”

She tossed the ball back to him, then walked to me to hug me, making me look at her.

“It’s good to see you again.” She said. “I hope things are getting better now that you are freed from your worries of being caught by thugs.”

“It will be now that I am free from my human body.” I said. “I am now my dream as a Pokemon. So wish it wasn’t so scary at first.”

She smiled as she nodded, then let me go before walking away. I turned around as I felt someone still watching me, revealing Clair staring in disbelief as she held the ring on Mitch’s finger.

“Mom, meet the real form of my wife.” Mitch said, making her look back to the ring, then smiled.

“I’m happy for you honey.” She said. “Please stay safe around her.”

“He is as safe as he can be now that he has a god and goddess watching over him.” I said.

“And half goddess.” Mitch said. “Right Grace.”

Clair looked to her in disbelief.

“How could you do this without asking me?” She growled.

“One, he is no longer a child.” I said. “Two, I am the one that did it to fulfill his wishes. As I said before, if they are kind, they get what they want.”

She stared at me nervously before she nodded.

“Please don’t fear me.” I said. “You are not evil or corrupt. A little undernourished like me at the moment, but that’s pretty much it.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Is that a hint?” She asked.

“It is mom.” Mitch said. “Go take a break.”

She looked to a trainer that was standing at the door staring at me in disbelief, then he nodded.

“Yes, I can wait to start our battle.” He said. “My team's also a little hungry.”

I looked to his team to see them staring at me.

“Then feed them by dining with me, my mother in law and husband.” I said, making Clair smile. “I’m glad you like the sound of that. Now am I covering the bill or are you?”

“I am.” The man said. “This is an honor that I can’t allow slip through my fingers.”

Clair smiled before we headed to a restaurant.

“We don’t have any buffets here, but these guys serve way too much food for their price and end up taking at least half home for later.” Clair said.

“Do they serve vegetarian?” I asked, making her look to Mitch.

“I told you she was strict about that.” He said.

“Yes, but not much.” She said with a sigh as she looked at me.

I nodded, then stepped in, making a waitress gasp as she saw me, then smiled with her best professional face she could muster through her excitement.

“How many?” She asked.

“A lot.” I said.

“I can see that.” She said.

“Thirty-five Pokemon.” The man said. “Damn.”

“Still wish to take my side of the deal?” I asked.

“Yes of course.” He said. “I can afford it. And four humans. Who is she by the way?”

I looked back to see him pointing Agatha.

“Her adopted sister.” She said, making me smile as I looked forward.

“Oh okay.” He said.

“Is that okay?” Agatha thought. "I know I said I was okay with being alone, but I'm starting to feel I was wrong recently."

“My mom is to answer that question.” I thought back.

“Right.” She thought. “I’ll get on it after this meal.”

“Can you change into your human form?” The waitress asked.

“No, she can not.” Mitch said.

“Why not?” She asked.

“Because this is my real body.” I said. “I have no clothes on when I change.”

“R-right.” She shuttered nervously as she glanced to Ditto, then thought. “Oh god, how could I mistake the real thing for a Ditto?”

“That’s because you never seen my true form nor have you seen the god of the universe.” I said. “Don’t worry about the mistake.”

She nodded as she walked to a room with four table, but it wasn’t empty.

“Crap, looks like we don’t have a completely empty section with the amount you guys have.” She said. “Do you mind sharing with others?”

“Of course.” I said. “I’m not shy.”

She smiled as the other guest stared in shock.

“Jen, the cook wishes to see Arceus.” A woman said.

“Then show me the way.” I said. “I need to make sure there is no cultists, slavers or Team Rocket here anyways. I don’t wish to lose control again.”

“Right of course.” She said as she started walking, making me follow before I scanned everyone and their minds before I spotted the trio.

“What are you guys doing here?” I thought. “Do not start trouble with me or my daughter. You nearly missed annihilation from her the last time we met.”

“We are trying to earn a buck.” James thought nervously.

“Just know, I have a special place for you if you try to kill me again.” I thought, then sent them an image of a void of darkness. “That’s where you will be going and there is no escaping there. Then again, you will never have to worry about hunger and thirst in there, but you will go insane from loneliness I assure you.”

I walked passed them as the woman looked back, then she pointed.

“In that room.” She said. “Is there anyone I need to report to the police?”

I glanced back to the trio as they stared with nervousness.

“We won’t start anything.” James thought. “Boss has gone silent after you shot him down with Articuno.”

I took a deep breath as I looked to the woman.

“No, everything is good for now.” I said, making her smile as I stepped passed her, then peek in to see one man while a person was in the bathroom responding to nature.

I looked to the man that was cooking, then walked to him, making him gasp as he sensed me, revealing the man that was kidnapped with me.

“Well hello good friend.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief. “Still not willing to sell me that recipe.”

He chuckled.

“Nope.” He said. “Mine only. Is this a Ditto?”

“No.” I said. This is Maggie in her true form. Remember them saying Goddess of Arceus has escaped when I broke free.”

“Right.” He said in disbelief.

“i couldn’t change into this form then since I wasn’t fully Arceus then.” I said. “Otherwise your kidnap would have never happened since I would have obliterated that lab before they could have kidnapped you.”

“Can you take a picture?” He asked as he pointed to a phone. “I can’t touch it while on the job.”

“Sure.” I said as I made the phone float to me, then took a picture of myself and showed him, making him smile as he nodded.

“Thank you.” He said.

“What is your meal?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. “Never been here? Then again your recipe would be fine.”

“Sorry not happening.” He said with a grin.

“Well, I tried.” I said with a smile before turning away, then froze when I spotted Janet, making sparks form around me before she gasped.

“I need Jenny at the Restaurant...” I started to think.

“Gourmet nations.” My cook said.

“Gourmet Nation pronto.” I thought.

Several flashes filled the air making her start to flee, but I let out a Crimson Beam and blocked her exit.

“You aren’t going anywhere besides the city jail Janet.” I thought.

“You can lower the beam.” Jenny said.

“Just walk through it.” I thought. “It will only knock out who I want it to now.”

She stepped thought before gasping.

“Oh thank you for that boost for a long boring day.” She said. “Who is she and how did she get hired?”

I broadcast my memories of her, Abel and his team that I saw until it got to the sexual parts, then showed her my cooks kidnapping, making her look to him in disbelief before how I destroyed the place.

“Now you know who the leader of the cult and some of his members.” I thought.

“Thank you.” She said as she nodded before grabbing the woman and cuffed her, making lower the beam before walking toward the exit.

Janet headbutted Jenny, making me headbutt her to the ground before she stared at me in a daze.

“Never mind Jenny.” I said. “She’s now going to my prison and I need to message the world about this prison.”

“Where is that?” She asked then blinked a few times as I started to broadcast.

“What you are about to see is my hell.” I said. “Who am I you asked. I am Arceus and your Goddess. This hell of mine is called the Void Realm until I can think of a better name.” I said just as a portal of darkness appeared, making the police look at it before sent Janet flying into it.

“You are here by banish form this Universe for being in a cult that was about to destroy the world, kidnapping, aiding in murder, Pokemon abuse, evading arrest and attacking a police officer, but that is with me alone. Only you and the victim that I now bring justice to will know the rest of what you did now.” I said. “Enjoy the rest of eternity in a world that you don’t die eat or drink in. I hope you have a lot of mind games to play with yourself because your going to need them in there.”

The portal closed as she tried to flee through it, then I looked to Jenny as she looked to me nervously.

“You have nothing to fear Jenny.” I said. “Only the people that are giving me trouble will go in the Void Realm.”

She nodded before I stopped broadcasting, then looked back to see my cook staring at me in disbelief.

“Can you handle things alone?” I asked.

Of course honey.” He said with a smile. “I’m happy that bitch is gone and I kinda work faster alone anyways.”

I smiled as I walked out of the kitchen to see the trio spying on me through a gadget while in hiding.

“Now you know I show no mercy anymore.” I thought. “Don’t push your luck with me guys.”

I looked to Meowth as he held a camera for the feed they were looking through.

“That’s double for you honey.” I said as I stroked his face with my spike. “I really don’t wish to trap you in there, but will if you continue to try to attack me or my family again.”

He stared at me nervously before I went to the group with several people staring in disbelief while some smiled in approval.

Once I got to my team, they stared at me, making me look around for a place to sit, but there was no chair big enough, so I laid down in a corner and watched over everyone in the room.

About an hour and a half later, My cook came to me with a large dish of his Broccoli mushroom Alfredo lasagna.

“Stop teasing me.” I whined, making him chuckle before he placed his pizza down too.

“Can I have that recipe at least? I asked.

“Nope.” He said, making me growl before he giggled as he walked away.

“What just happened?” Clair asked in worry.

“He’s a better cook than I am with these dishes.” I said. “I don’t even have one for this Vegan pizza. So wish I did though.”

She smiled as she looked to it

“I would like to try that pizza sir.” A man said, making my cook smile as he nodded.

Once I started to eat, I moaned and groaned as I nearly started to inhale the food.

“No, back off Pokemon urges.” I growled. “No scarfing for me.”

Everyone giggled.

“Aw, but it’s fun.” Mew said, making everyone giggle again.

“Nope, not doing it.” I said as I struggled to slowly eat.

“Damn, I wish I had that will power.” She said.

Once I was finished with the pizza and nearly a forth of my lasagna, I felt bloated.

“Damn, your even a light weight as a full fledged Pokemon.” Mew said, making me giggle.

“Take out?” The waitress asked.

“Yes please.” I said, making her grab the dish and putting it in a take out trey before kissing me as she put it next to me.

“Thank you for doing business at my restaurant.” She said, making me look to her name tag to see it said Manager Jen, then I smiled as I nodded.

“Time for us to go mom.” Mitch said.

“Go where?” I asked.

“We need you as a trainer.” She said.

“I’m not a trainer anymore.” I said.

“I refuse to acknowledge that until you beat the Elite Four.” He said.

I sighed as I closed my eyes.


	45. Life passes, evil punished and life begins

“Get me some clothes then.” I said. “My last pair ripped from me turning to my true form in my realm.”

“No, not tonight.” He said. “I’m exhausted.”

“Fine, then I’ll be visiting a friend in Tohjo Falls after I check in on my grandma.”

“Okay.” He said as he nodded, “Next stop is New Bark Town.”

I nodded as he grabbed my team’s Pokeballs.

“We are walking.” I said.

“No we aren’t.” He said. “I’m too tired, so you are flying.”

“Fine.” I said, then made everyone move to me before he stared at me. “We are teleporting.”

“Okay, even better.” He said with a smile.

I looked to the man.

“Thank you for the meal.” I said as everyone touched me before something licked my slit, making him nod with a smile as I looked back to see Entei was licking me.

“Give me a few for that honey.” I thought, making him open his eyes, then smiled as he nodded. “If I forget, do it In my sleep as many times as you want.”

He nodded again.

“I need to get some medicine form the discount store." I said. "Anything you guys want from him?

“What discount store?” A man asked.

“Pokemon owned and he only allows Pokemon to go near his shop.” I said. “You will drown if you go there too.”

“Right.” He said before I looked to Clair.

“See you later, mom.” I said, making her smile.

“Not going to get used to this.” She said.

“Sure you will.” I said with a smile before teleporting to my grandma’s door, then changed into myself, making Mitch growled as he shielded me.

“Think you air head.” He growled.

“No need.” I said as I knocked, making Gallade open the door.

“Maggie help, she’s not going to last much longer.” He cried, then stared at me in disbelief. “Why the fuck are you naked?”

I giggled, then changed into Arceus.

“Happy.” I said as he stared in disbelief.

“Y-yes, milady.” He shuddered nervously. “This places the rest of the pieces on the table.”

I smiled as I stepped forward, making him step back as I went to my Grandma’s room to see her life force nearly gone. I took a deep breath as I shot a bolt at her, making her gasp and wake up, but her life force remained the same.

“Gallade, call my mom.” I said.

“Why?” He asked.

“She has only an hour or so to live.” I said. “She’s dying of old age.”

“That’s not possible.” He whined, then sighed as he ran to the phone.

Everyone looked to me in worry as I took a deep breath.

“Like I said before, I can’t save anyone that doesn’t need saving.” I said.

I looked to my grandma as she stared at me in disbelief.

“I love you grandma.” I said. “Please don’t fear me and stress that heart of yours.”

She nodded slowly before I walked out of the house, then took off toward Buizel shop. Once I got there, the owner of the land was standing outside her house battling a wild Pokemon.

“Good.” She said as Persian took down his opponent. “Good try Arbok, thank you for the training.”

“Mom, I knocked him out.” Persian whined. “We don’t have anymore revives.”

I sent a pulse at Arbok, making them gasp as they looked at me, then gasped again.

“Calm friends.” I said, making their mouth drop open.

“My goddess, the rumors are true.” Persian squeaked.

“I said calm.” I said with a giggle, then shook my head before running into the caves.

“Damn, where did she go?” Arbok asked.

“I think she ran into the cave.” Persian said. “It was almost too quick, so I’m not sure.”

I giggled.

“Yep, she’s there.” He said. “She's about to buy something from my partners shop.”

“With what?” Arbok asked. “She has no pockets.”

“Crap.” I said, then smiled as I jumped in before swimming to the whole, but it was being blocked by a few rocks and only allowed small Pokemon through.

I headbutted it, making the rocks shatter. A man moaned, making me look at him to see a school of Seaking staring at me in pain.

“It didn’t hurt really.” I said.

“Yeah, I don’t believe you.” one of them said, making me giggle before I leaped into the hole.

Once I got there, a Floatzel was frantically gathering goods that was rolling across the floor toward a sink hole in the ground.

“Jackpot!” He yelped and sounded to be Buizel. “A truck must have fell in the river with this motherload!”

I walked toward him and made a barrier around the sinkhole to prevent anything going down it while leaving holes everywhere so it wouldn’t stop the pull on his goods.

“The hell.” He said as he looked to the hole. “Crap tell me something isn’t clogging up the hole like my entrance.

“Not anymore on the entrance part.” I said. “My barrier will stop your goods, but not the flow completely.”

“Okay.” He said as he looked to me and gasped. “What the fuck! How do you sound like Maggie. What are you anyway?”

“Really you don’t know what your god looks like?” I asked, making his face fill with disbelief before he swam to a tablet with Arceus’s face on it, then slowly looked at me.

“So the rumors are true.” He thought, making me smile.

“I’m here to do business as usual and changed into my human form, making his eyes lock to my slit.

“Yes, that’s my currency since I forgot to bring the other one.” I said, making a hint of excitement filled his face.

“So Ditto I’m assuming.” He said, making walk to him and updated him.

“Oh shit.” He mumbled, making me giggle, then he bowed to me. “Forgive me.”

“It’s okay.” I said as I grabbed him, then pulled him into a hug before kissing him on the lips. “Congrats on evolving.”

“Yeah, I could have done it if I wanted to when you took out Gyarados, but I needed to ask my master first.”

I changed into him, making him smile.

“Well hello sexy.” He said, then looked to my crotch. “And not a boy, nice.”

I giggled as I floated to his goods before he grabbed my ass.

“Damn, I need a girl so bad if I just grabbed my goddess ass.” He whined, making me giggle.

“Your wish may be granted if you are lucky.” I said as I looked back. “So far only one miss as a Ditto for an egg, but no misses while myself.”

He smiled with excitement, then I started to gather all the Full Heals, Max Receives and Revives.

“I hope this is good enough for one egg.” I said.

“Yes definitely.” He said with disbelief, then grabbed a bag from a net before putting it inside.

I grabbed him and pulled his hard dick into my mouth, making him gasp.

“Wow, didn’t expect my kind to be able to do this.” He moaned before he started to fuck my face.

“Wait, don’t you want the egg?” I thought.

“Fuck, can’t stop.” He moaned before he came into my mouth. “Damn it. Just go.”

“I will not.” I said just as a portal opened, making me look to it before a female Floatzel came through with Jol smiling behind her.

“Please head to your grandma.” He said. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

I nodded, then looked to Floatzel.

“Looks like I pay with a girl instead of an egg.” I said.

“What.” He said as the portal closed while Floatzel moved to me and kissed me.

“Thanks for warming him up for me.” She said.

“What.” He said as he opened his eyes, then looked to her. “Who the hell are you and how did you get in my home without noticing the sudden change in water flow?”

“Well, that’s rude to say to your mates face and I broke up the rocks for you.” I said, making his eyes widen in disbelief. “Here is your payment. Now brace yourself. I sense she really needs your dick in her.”

She giggled with a grin before I gave her my memories on how to suck.

“Thanks.” She said before starting to suck him.

“Gah!” He moaned as his head fell back. “Damn, I must be dreaming.”

She giggled.

“Well dream on buddy.” I said. “This dream is going to be a really long one.”

She giggled again.

“I got it from here milady.” She said. “Please go to your grandma before she passes on without you.”

“What!” Floatzel yelped with worry as he looked at me, then he moaned she started to suck him.

“Okay.” I said. “Good luck Floatzel, your in for it now.”

She giggled as I swam out of the cave, then walked to the house.

“Who are you?” Persian asked as I got ready to knock on the door, making me look at him to see his trainer was staring at me as well.

I pulled out the Full Heals, then held up the bag to her.

She grabbed it, then looked inside before staring at me in disbelief.

“What do you want?” She asked.

“Nothing.” I said as I changed into my true form. “Now don’t leave unconscious Pokemon vulnerable to random trainers.”

“Never do.” She said. “I usually make them a tea that will wake them once I was out of these.”

I nodded, then took off running toward my grandma’s house before leaping over the water and landed in front of the door.

“Damn, what a jump.” Mew said, making me look at her to see her watching from high up.

I smiled as I changed into her, making her look to my sheath before biting her lip.

“Um, I don’t think you should be doing that right now.” He said. “Your mom is here and was looking for you.”

I took a deep breath as I nodded, then pulled her into the house, making her eye my body like it a Venomoth to a light.

“Are you alone?” I asked, making her face soften from the lust as she looked at my face.

“I am.” She said with slight worry. “My mate hasn’t been created yet. Please don’t worry about me.”

“Then either I can be him you can fuck Ditto.” I said, making her smile.

“Tough choice there.” She said. “I’ll think about it.”

I nodded as we floated into my grandma’s room, making my mom look at me, then to Mew before Ditto.

“The hell.” She said, then threw a Pokeball at me.

“Really mom.” I said, making her face fill with panic before I growled. “Really mom! Straight to the panic button.”

My grandma giggled.

“Yep, that’s her.” She said, making my mom look at her in worry. “No, don’t be worried about me. My god and goddess are here and we know that means one of them is taking me to a better place.”

“Wait what.” I said.

“I’ll do it, my love.” Jol said, making my mom look at him, then gasp. “No need to go in the deep for this one.”

“Calm please mom.” I said as I changed into my true form, making her distress fill her face. “You knew deep down that this was going to surface. Now please enjoy grandma while you can. She has a few minutes until she has to go.”

She nodded as she looked to her and kissed her.

“I love you to honey.” My grandma said. “Both of you, but I will be seeing you again soon Maggie. You can visit me anytime you wish. Your mom on the other hand has to wait a long while to see me again.”

“Well...” I started to say.

“No, sorry, no one living besides us go in the Realm of Spirits.” Jol said. “It will kill them as they pass through the spirit barrier that prevents the spirits coming back once they crossover.”

“Right, Never mind.” I said, making my mom smile.

“Thanks for trying.” She said.

“Wait, I know a way.” I said, making Jol chuckle.

“No, I think it's best for her to let her mom go and you don't want to impersonate her mother.” Jol said.

“He’s right honey.” My mom said. “It would just make it harder on me to accept that she’s no longer with us in this realm.”

I sighed, making her smile as she stroked my face.

“Don’t worry about me please.” She said.

“Do you seriously think that’s possible for me?” I grumbled, making her smile in amusement.

“Guess not.” She said. “I tried.”

“It’s time.” Jol said, making me look to my grandma to see her life force was now flickering as she stared at me weakly, so I moved over and kissed her.

“I said I’ll...” Jol started to say before sighing. “Whatever. Just don’t go in the deep.”

As I pulled back, my grandma's soul stuck to my lips as she kissed me back, making me smile as she was getting into it.

“Grandma, don’t become a horny spirit.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“That’s sounds interesting.” She said, then I opened a blank portal, making me look to Jol before he smiled and nodded, then I made it change to a place I know my grandma would enjoy.

I looked to it.

“Dang, you got the ten star suite for a heaven grandma.” I said, making my mom smile weakly as she stared at the portal in awe before my grandma stepped in.

“Thanks honey.” She said before the portal closed.

I’ll get Jenny.” I said and took off outside.

A few second of zipping through the streets, I found her, then grabbed her before putting her on my back, making her gasp.

“Maggie?” She said.

“Yes, my grandma just passed.” I said. “Take a deep breath.”

She stared at me in alarm, then took a deep inhale before I took off to my grandma’s house, making her yelp out.

“Damn, what speed!” She yelped as I stopped, making me giggle, then pushed her off me.

She looked at me with a sigh, then walked into the house. Gallade came out a second later with sorrow in his face before he held up his ball to me.

“I’m sorry, I can not keep my word.” I said. “I am no longer a trainer now that I am Arceus. Once I defeat the Elite four, I am retiring as a guardian of this world.”

“What, no!” My mom cried as she came out of the house.

“Mom, hover your Pokedex over me and ask it to identify a trainer.” I said.

She pulled out her Pokedex.

“Identify trainer.” She said.

“No Trainer detected.” It said, making her face fill with distress.

“Please mom.” I said. “You still have me.”

Then changed into my human form, making her gasp as she pulled out a blanket from her bag and wrapped it around me.

“If you ever wish to see me like this, please ask.” I said, making her nod and she hugged me. “And mom, I can’t get pregnant by humans anymore, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

She sighed as she nodded again.

“Please take my ball.” Gallade said. “I don’t care if you aren’t a trainer anymore. I wish to be with my goddess.”

“Fine.” I said as I grabbed the ball and put it in my backpack as Luka came to me.

“Now I must go to defeat the Elite Four.” I said.

“I’m coming with.” My mom said. “I wish to battle him again to gain more levels and money.”

I put my hand up before a sack appeared, then I gave it to her.

“Take my blessing mom.” I said, making her look at it, then took it and looked inside before falling to the ground. “Oops.”

Everyone around me giggled as Jenny grabbed the bag and looked in side before her eyes widened, then pulled out a handful of Big Nuggets.

“Stay calm mom.” I said as she woke up, making Jenny giggle.

“Good luck with that.” She said as she put the Big Nuggets back and gave it to her. “A team is coming over as we speak. Are you taking ownership of the house?”

“No, I’m selling it so I can move on faster.” My mom said, making Jenny nod before walking into the house.

I grabbed everyone I could, making my mom look at me in confusion

“What are you doing?” She asked as my team grabbed someone I was touching as they got the hint. “Honey what are...”

She stopped talking as I teleported to the Indigo Plateau gate, then stared at me before she sighed in frustration.

“Please don’t hate what I have became.” I said.

“I don’t.” She said.

“Or the person who made me like this.” I said, making her looked to my face.

“I’ll do my best.” She said, then looked passed me as I let everyone go before clothes moved over me.

“That was quick and simple.” She said with a smile. “I wish I could do that.”

I smiled as I walked to the gate before spotting Abel and a few of his member step out of hiding.

“Really man.” I growled, then took off my clothes before changing into my true form, making his face fill with fear while several police ran toward us. “Is this what you wanted to see? If so, burn it into your memory. This is the last time you will see it.”

A wall of stone came out of the ground in front of the cops as the men started shooting at them.

I opened my mouth, making a ball of white fire form in front of it before it shot out as a shock wave, melting the guns off them, then a portal opened as the wall fell.

“Go and enter my realm you wished to invade so much.” I said. “It’s not what you think since it’s the first realm I ever made. I plan to make better ones in the future once I think of something better. For now this is all I got.”

He looked to the portal with excitement, then it faded to confusion as he only saw the void.

“That’s not what the Psychic said it would look like.” He said. “Where are all the undiscovered Pokemon and Ultra Beasts.

He stepped in before I closed it up.

“You are now banished to my first realm, my prison realm.” I said as the other stared at me in disbelief. “Surrender and take my mercy. Or become insane as I banish you to my Realm of Insanity.”

They raised their hands as the cops moved in, then took them to their cars in handcuffs.

“Finally, the freaking cult is no more.” I moaned with a sigh of relief, making Jenny smile. “Can’t believe he actually walked in on his own though. I was expecting to have to shove my hoof half way up his ass to get him in as he stares into the blackness.”

She giggled with her men.

“Now all I have to do is fine Giovanni.” I said.

“No need to worry about him.” Jenny said. “His gang is becoming so few that we aren’t worried about them anymore. I found Jessie and James doing legal stuff for a change in Blackthorn City a few days ago and they are quite good food salesmen too.”

“I bet they pissed themselves when you approached.” I said with a giggle.

“Nope, I was in my street clothes since it was my day off and by the way they stared at me, they didn’t recognize me.” She said with a smile. “I think whatever you did to them is finally sinking in their thick skulls and they are trying to be good for a change. We’ll be keeping an eye on them still. Just in case.”

I nodded as I pulled Mitch to my back and started walking through Victory Road.

“So hate caves.” I whined.

“It’s not so confusing milady, but it’s not a straight line either.” Moltres said, making me look to her to see her smiling. “Do you wish an escort?”

“Sure.” I said. “Please allow my mom to worship you and the ground you walk on.”

My mom slugged me, making her giggle as I grinned, then she put her head between her legs before lifting her up to her shoulders as she started walking with me, making her stroke her feathers with disbelief on her face.

“Thank you, Moltres.” My mom said.

A few hours later, Mitch started to whine.

“How much further?” He whined.

“About a few hours.” My mom said.

“Come on, I didn’t get the sleep I was promised.” Mitch whined.

“Ah crap, I forgot with my grandma’s death.” I said, making Moltres stare in worry.

“I’m fine, I made the realm just for her, so I know she will be in paradise.” I said, making her smile.

“Wait, there is more than one spirit realm?” My mom asked.

“Yes, countless.” Jol said, making Moltres gasp. “Calm honey, you are still doing as needed and there is nothing to update.”

“Okay, milord.” She said. “We can rest where I rest if you wish Mitch.”

“No, that feels like I’m intruding.” He said.

“You haven’t thrown a ball at me, so I know you are trustworthy.” She said.

“That’s because I don’t want anymore Pokemon.” He said. “I got all I need walking with me. My favorite one is the one I’m sitting on.”

“Hay, that’s my role.” Machoke whined sarcastically. “I was supposed to be favorite.”

“Sorry buddy.” He said. “No offense.”

“Wait, you understand me?” Machoke asked.

“Yes, thanks to my wife.” Mitch said.

My mom looked to his finger before smiling as she looked to me.

“Can I have a translator?” She asked.

“Of course.” I said and touched my grandma’s necklace that she gave her.

“Speak your mind Dragonite.” I said

“Can we fuck.” He said, making Mitch giggle with me as my mom stared at me in disbelief.

"Figures, that had to be the first words I hear.” She said with a sigh.

“I love you.” Dragonite said, making her smile

“That’s better.” She said, making him chuckle.

“I love you too mom.” Ninetails said.

As do I.” Chomper said.

“I know you guys love me.” She said with a smile. “Please don’t feel that comment was frustration.”

“Okay your camping spot is now in sight.” Moltres said, making me look forward to see a room with a campfire that had several Pokemon hovering over a pile flaming feathers burning within it. “Please make yourself a home Mitch and don’t worry about my space.”

“Wait, was that a hint to something?” He asked, making me giggle as she smiled.

“He’s good at reading between the lines.” She thought.

“I heard that.” He said with a grin, making her look at me in disbelief.

“Sorry, he can hear thoughts, your voice even if you speak like a normal Pokemon and even see you if you are invisible.” I said. “It's my wedding ring’s blessing.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Is that same with my mom? Dragonite asked nervously, making my mom giggle.

“Yes, I can hear you worshiping my ass.” She said, making him stare out in discomfort.

“Oh honey, you know I don’t mind.” She whined.

“Stop, that’s my head you are in, not yours.” He said, making her giggle.

“Oh I’m so going to enjoy this.” She said, making everyone giggle. “Now I need to find a man that is thinking about me like him.”

She looked at Mitch.

“No, I’ll never fuck another human woman ever.” He said as they walked to the fire while I looked around. “Go get Ash to fuck you.”

“If only.” My mom said. “I would love to have him as my husband, making me smile then changed into Ash.

“Then you might want to learn how to talk to me.” I said in Ash’s voice.

“How in the hell do you keep finding us?” Mitch growled as he looked at me, then sighed before he smiled while my mom look at me.

“Honey please don’t impersonate him.” She said.

“I want you happy Kris.” I said still in Ash’s voice as I walked to her. “But you must make me trust you enough to get close.”

She stared into my eyes, then I sighed as I could see she can only see me, making me hide my soul.

“Make me fall in love with you by being the kind woman I know well.” I said. “I need a woman that can take care of me when times are rough and will not fall apart once her daughter has to leave her to watch over the world like Arceus is supposed to do. Now grant me my wish and make me love you by getting me run to home with you in this cave.”

Her face filled with disbelief before her eyes lower to my crotch.

“Why are you looking down there?” I asked. “I don’t feel love for you for that to react.”

“If I take off my clothes it will.” She said.

“That’s cheating.” I said. “And will not gain my love since you are using your body as a tool to activate my manly reactions.”

“I see what you are doing honey.” She said. “You don’t have to do this for me.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” I said. “Am I still your true love or are you wishing me to leave so you can find another man?”

She stared at me, then took a deep breath.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” She asked.

“You already asked that on the phone when your daughter was kidnapped.” I said. “I said I wasn’t ready for that. Make me ready by making me warm up to you.”

Her face filled with disbelief.

“You know what he likes, don’t you?” She thought.

“Yes he likes her kind heart.” Mitch said, making her look at him, then to me.

“I don’t know how to make you love me.” She said. “I’m not my daughter.”

“You don’t need to be your daughter to get me to love you.” I said. “You need to be yourself. Show me that you can make me feel loved for who I am and not for my fame or looks, then that is when I will give you my love in return.”

She stared at me.

“Now that you have that in mind, I no longer wish to pretend to be him.” I said in my own voice, then pulled off my clothes, making her eyes lock to my dick before she smiled nervously as her face filled with color.”

“Show me how much you love him.” I said, making her look at my face before her smile widened to a small grin.

She pulled off her clothes, making Mitch squeak with excitement.

“Morphie, transform into me.” I said.

“I can’t.” Morphie said.

“Try.” I said as I looked back. “I showed you how to do it by memory several times. You are no longer a normal Ditto if you had some guidance from a goddess.”

He transformed into me, but his face was out of place, making me send him what I see before his face changed into mine, then I smiled.

“Damn, that’s amazing.” Mitch said.

“Do that thought every time you change into me.” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then turn to Mitch.

I looked to my mom to see her staring at my dick with lust, making me smile before stepping forward. She looked at me, then smiled nervously and grabbed me. She laid down on the ground, making me get down next to her. Her mind started to race as she didn’t know what to do.

“That will tell him you aren’t ready.” I said. “Are you ready to start a life that isn’t only a trainer?”

She looked at me, then nodded.

“I want Ash, making me smile.

“Then take me how you like it.” I said in his voice. “I am not sure if this is how he likes it though since I was controlling his Pikachu at the time he fucked me.”

She nodded before she pulled me to her slit, making me start to eat her out before she shuttered out an exhale.

“Is that how he does it?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. “I only felt his dick in me and how he kissed.”

Show me how he kissed, making me start kissing her before she closed her eyes with love in her face. I smiled as she reached down to my dick and started to fondle it, making it start to grow.

“How in the world do you keep it soft the whole time?” She thought.

“I’m not a boy and won’t react down there until stimulated.” I thought.

“Right.” She thought, then started to measure it with her hand. “Damn, I can’t wait to own that.”

I giggled before she pushed me to my back, then stared at my body. A moment later, I started to see her fantasy start to come into play as she started to kiss my chest, then she licked my nipples, making me smile as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Soon she was moving down my chest until she got to my pelvis before she looked to my shaft that was had pre on it.

“Wait, you can cum semen?” She asked.

“Only Pokemon can be impregnated.” I said, making her sigh in disappointment.

“Really, trying to replace me?” I asked.

“No, I would never do that.” She whined with panic. “I just feel alone now that my mom is gone. I don’t like that you are a Pokemon now too.”

“Now you see why I’m trying to get you to make Ash fall for you.” I said. “But even with that advantage you have over him, I don’t know if it will work. He has a shell around his heart and is kinda scared to let anyone that isn’t me crack it open.”

She sighed as she nodded, then stared to suck my dick, making me grunt.

“Damn, you are good.” I thought, making her giggle.

“Not as good as you though.” She thought. “I saw how fast you made Dragonite cum when you snuck him into your room. I couldn’t do that. Take over please. I want Ash to fuck me.”

I smiled as pushed her to her back and grabbed my dick and pushed it into her, making her moan.

“Yes, he is perfect.” She moaned.

“And that’s just the tip.” I said, then started to push the full length in, making her eyes close in pleasure.

“It’s been way to long since I felt a human like dick in me.” She moaned.

“Machoke, fuck me in my sleep please.” I said. “She needs an egg. You all have access to me as well guys. Just be sure to give the eggs to good trainers. Preferably Joy and Jenny if they want it.”

“Yes milady.” they said.

A few minutes of fucking my mom, she started to grunt and gasp before I smiled, then kissed her.

“I love you mom.” I said.

“I love you too baby.” She moaned just as she came, making pushing me over the edge with her before I came in her.

She gasped as her eyes opened in fear while the clerk I got arrested in Lavender Town filled my head as he raped her in the Pokemon Center while she slept.

“I see.” I said. “He’s in jail for Pokemon murder and fraud, so he will never do that to you again.

After I said that, I sent her the event, making her smile.

“Thank you for telling me that.” She said. “Forgive me for making you see that.”

“Now, don't fear Ash please.” I said. “If I was Ash, I think that face would have scared me away.”

“Right, your memories will help me keep it under control. She said, making me kiss her before pulling out.

“Your turn guys.” I said as I looked at her team. “Knock her out for me.”

“With great pleasure.” Ninetails said with a grin, making my mom giggle.

“Oh, I can’t wait.” She said. “I need a good night sleep.”

I changed into my true form, then looked to Mew as she hovered to me.

“Make me a man.” She said.

“I can’t do that.” I said. “I don’t know how to change something to a different gender.”

“You know what I meant.” She said with a smile, making me giggle.

I took a deep breath, then focused on my thoughts before an image of a male Mew came into my mind. The area glowed slightly before an orb appeared in front of my face and started to take a shape. A long tail grew from the orb while Mew’s body started to form, making Mew’s mouth drop open before her mate stopped glowing and looked around.

“Oh my god, he so cute.” She said, making me giggle as he blushed. “No don’t be embarrassed.”

I looked to my mom to see her staring in disbelief with her team, then I laid down and took a deep breath as Mew started to talk up a storm to her mate.


	46. Sky battling the Champion

“I woke up from something in my mouth ass and pussy, making me open my eyes to see Dragonite was fucking my mouth as Machoke fucked my pussy and Entei, my ass. I smiled as I started to suck on Dragonite, making him moan as he looked at me in worry, then smiled when he saw me enjoying it.

“Deeper and harder please.” I thought. “All of you. I haven’t felt my true form cum yet and wish to feel it.”

Everyone stared to do their best as my mom came into view with a smile.

“You are the biggest slut ever.” She thought, making me smile.

“Maybe and I’m glad I got one vote of approval to what I’m trying to master.” I thought, making her giggle.

Dragonite started to moan and grunted, making my mom bend over.

“In me baby.” She said.

“And you say I’m a slut.” I whined as he pulled out. “You just stole my bottle.”

Everyone giggled as he plunged into her pussy and filled her up instantly, making her gasp with a moan as pleasure filled her face while she started to gush out.

Once he pulled out, she moved it to my face, making me start to eat her out before she gasped.

“Damn you have a long tongue if you could touch my back wall.” She moaned.

A second later, she came on my tongue making me lap it up.

“Damn, best explosion ever.” She moaned as she pulled away just as Machoke came in me.

“No, come on Entei, I didn’t explode yet and your the last man standing.” I whined, making my mom giggle as he looked at me in worry from being close himself.

“Sorry.” He whined before cumming in my ass.

I whined as his knot slipped out.

“It seems I don’t cum anymore.” I said as Machoke pushed me off him, then I felt something move in me, making me kiss Machoke before he stared at me in confusion.

“Thanks for giving my mom a humanoid Pokemon.” I said, making him smile as he nodded before I grunted.

My mom walked to my ass and stared in slight depression.

“Mom, I think it’s time for you to part from me.” I said.

“Why!” She yelped in panic.

“Because your becoming depressed from me being a Pokemon.” I said. “You think you lost your daughter, but you didn’t.”

“I know honey.” She said. “Please don’t make me leave you.”

“If you don’t get as as bad as I was, then I won't.” I said. “But if you start to not function, then I have no choice. I don’t wish to bring you down."

She reached for the egg, then looked at me.

“I just laid the egg mom." I said. "And that there should tell you that thought won't work. I am not a trainer and can not take ownership of an egg like that.”

She sighed as she picked it up, making the spark fly before hate started to form in her.

“Okay that’s even worse.” I growled. “Do not hate my mate.”

She looked a me in worry, then she sighed as she walked away. I stood up as I felt something land on my back, making me look back to see Celebi.

“Don’t be a lazy bum.” I said, making her giggle with my team.

“Sorry, it's going to happen.” She said as she laid back with a yawn. “I was the guard all night.”

“Then you should have woke me if you needed a replacement.” I said.

She looked at me with ‘seriously’ on her face.

“Right, forgot turning into a Pokemon didn’t take that side of me from me.” I said. “Jol, is there a way I can make myself a lighter sleeper? I’m vulnerable when I sleep if nothing can wake me.”

“I don’t think there is.” He said, but sounded to be far away. “I’ll look into it in my realm since I don’t have extinct plants or Pokemon like your world does. Unknown make sure of that.”

I looked around to my team and companions to see only Mew was missing, making me look to my Pokeballs to see no one was in them. I looked around for her before Celebi pointed.

“She went that way.” She mumbled. “Good night. Wake me in a few hours please.”

“Okay.” I said and kissed her, making her smile.

“I love you too.” She said.

I looked forward and started heading toward the location she pointed until I spotted a group of Pokemon spying in on some others, making me approach them before I noticed Mew was having sex with her mate before I smiled.

“Guys give them some privacy please.” I said, making them look at me, then giggled as they walked away while I walked up to them.

“I said get the fuck away you fucking peeping tom!” Mew roared as she shot an Ice Beam at me, giving me no time to react before it hit me, making a foot of ice wrapped around half of me. “Oh goddess no, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” I thought before sent out a barrier, shattering the ice, making her stare in disbelief.

“Forgot I can do that didn’t you?” I asked with a smile, making her nod slightly with shock on her face. “Come on girlfriend, please don't feel that feeling. You know I would never get angry at you for a mistake that is understandable for the situation.”

Mew’s partner moaned, making her smile as she looked back while he started to pant.

“Please please please.” She said. “I want to be a mom.”

I giggled.

“Yes you do.” I said, then my smile faded as I looked back to see my team standing there as Mitch carried Grace, making stare at her as she ate berries as I sighed in relief.

“What’s that face for?” Mitch asked in worry.

“She thought she killed me.” Grace said, making Mitch look at her. “Yes I spoke.”

“Okay.” He said with a smile.

“I’m old enough to take care of myself now.” Grace said. “Please don’t panic anymore. Also, I’m not a fan of your milk in that form.”

“Okay honey.” I said as I looked back to the Mew to see them staring in worry. “I’m okay now. We ready to go?”

“Where are her nipples?” Mitch asked next to me, making me giggle as I looked at him.

“On her underside like a Rapidash.” Grace said.

Mitch looked to it then got under me, making me smile as he stared to suckle me.

“God Mitch.” I said with a giggle.

“I still like it.” He said, making me giggle again before I made my steel wrap around him to hold him up before I started walking.

“You ready to go?” I asked.

“Yes.” Mew said. “It seems another failure.”

“Give it time.” I said with a smile. “You can always give me a try.”

She looked at him, making him smile.

“I don’t mind.” He said. “She made me after all.”

“Okay the next time you go to sleep, change into me.” She said. “I don’t wish to delay your trip anymore.”

I nodded as I started walking. Moltres came flying to my side.

“This way.” She said as she started walking once she got ahead, making me follow her.

Several hours later, the smell of something burning filled the air, making me look back to see Mew was trying to flame cook a piece of beef with her Flamethrower.

“Less power honey.” I said, making her look at me. “You’re burning it.”

Her flames became weaker before I nodded as she smile.

“Thanks.” Mitch said a few minutes later. “Garlic and onion powder with seasoning salt please Luka. Not too much though. That’s good, thanks.

He moaned.

“Just right Mew, thanks.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” She said, then felt something touch my flank, making me look back to see Mew holding a salad as she flew to me.

“We taking over my job?” I asked with a smile.

“If you plan to leave us, then yes.” She said, making my smile fade. “No, sorry, I didn’t mean to think that.”

“No, its fine.” I said. “I’m not fully sure what I’m going to do. If you are correct, I’ll release everyone so you can find a better trainer than me.”

Her face filled with disbelief as I looked forward.

“Damn it.” she whined as she flew away. “I really messed up if she's now thinking about it. Why did I have to bring it up?”

I blocked out my thoughts to everyone, then took a deep breath as Moltres stared at me.

“Almost there Milady.” She said without showing her feelings on her face, making me nod before I changed into my human form as my clothes floated to me and slipped on me.

A few minutes later we left the cave, revealing the Indigo Plateau before an alarm sounded.

“Alert, unnaturally high power level detected.” An automated voice said just as turret lasers locked to me, making me sigh as I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. “Threat location found. Target locked. Engaging in thirty seconds. Clearance level, Champion required to disengage.”

I sighed as again as my team hid in the cave while several people came running out of the building.

“The fuck, how is she a threat.” A man whined.

“She’s the Goddess of the universe.” A woman said.

“Ten seconds.” The computer said, making the peoples face fill with disbelief.

“Why is she just standing there?” The man asked.

“Because it will not have effect on me.” I thought. “I’m just waiting to be cleared. They need to update so bad.”

“Five seconds.” It said. “Four, three, two, one.”

A roar of gun fire filled the air, making my barrier appear with ripples flickering all around me before Lance finally came out of the building while the people stared In shock.

“Stand down!” He yelped.

“About time.” I said as it stopped firing. “Now update that piece of shit before I blow it up.”

“I can’t.” He said. “I don't have clearance for that.”

I snapped my fingers, making the turrets explode.

“Now I don’t have to worry about it killing my team.” I said as everyone stared at the turrets in disbelief before I summoned a sack of Nuggets as I walked to Lance and gave it to him. “Payment for the damage. I don’t need a bounty on my head.”

“He smiled as he shook his head.

“You were attacked first and that’s self-defense to attack back.” He said.

“fine.” I said as I flung it into the air, making the Nuggets scatter. “Don’t fight, first come first serve trainers.”

Everyone gasped as they ran to it, making Lance chuckle.

“We ready do battle cousin?” I asked.

“Wait what.” He said. “I'm not your cousin.”

“Then what am I to you now that I am married to Mitch.” I said, making him look to Mitch in disbelief before he looked to our rings, then he smiled.

“I’m not willing to think about that.” He said. “The family tree thing is complicated and hard to explain sometimes.”

Everyone giggled as he looked to Mitch.

“Congratulations though buddy.” He said. “Pick your team since you have way too many Pokemon to enter.”

I looked back before everyone smiled, then Luka tapped his ball, making my bag fall the ground. I pulled it to me slowly as Tenti, Abra, Jolten and Gallade tapped their ball as it passed them, making me give my bag to Mitch as all my Full Heals floated to me. I put my hand up and let them fall into it as the trainers stared in disbelief while Lanced stared at me in discomfort.

“Why the discomfort?” I asked. “You are my family so you shouldn't be uneasy.”

“Forgive me, I just didn’t like the last encounter we had and kinda feel uncomfortable with your powers and not fully know how you got them.”

“You will find out once I win.” I said, making him chuckle.

“We’ll see.” He said. “Your mother was small fry to me and got a lucky win.”

“I’m about to make you eat those words.” My mom growled. “I’m here for a rematch now that I got all the badges in Kanto.”

Everyone smiled as he grinned.

“Good, free money for me.” He said, making Mitch giggled as she growled.

“Kick his ass for me honey.” She said.

“In due time mom.” I said. “Where do we fight?”

“Out here if you wish now that the lasts spectators are here.” He said, making me look back to see the News crew running out of the cave and stared to pull out their gear.

“Give us one minute please Maggie.” The camera man said. “Sorry for sleeping in while you camped.

“Yeah, tell me you didn’t record during my camping.” I said in discomfort.

“No, we would never do that.” The reporter said with a small smile, then thought. “Well I did, but for my personal use."

“That’s fine.” I thought back as I looked forward.

“Who wants a lunch?” I asked.

“Me.” My team yelped, making me put my hand out before an orb appeared in front of me, making the trainers and Lance stare in disbelief

“What is that?” Lance asked.

“My unique power.” I said. “Suggestion in berries please. I’ll be going with the first one spoken.”

“Razz.” Mitch said, making me smile before built three Razz Berries trees before looking to them.

“Dig in.” I said and pulled a few to me before I looked to the crew to see them filming with disbelief on their faces. “Save some for the Pokemon that volunteered to not be in my final battle.”

I looked forward to see Lance staring in worry as the trainers stared at the trees in hunger.

“You are invited.” I said. “Make sure my team gets their share.”

“Already done.” Mew said with a mouthful, making me smile as I shook my head.

“Then you are first.” I said.

“Okay.” She said as she took the last bite leaving her face stained with purple juices.

“We face painting?” I asked, making Lance chuckle as she smiled, then her partner moved to clean her off before a man gasp and threw a ball at him, making me growl as I snatched it out of the air before crushing it.

Lance’s mouth dropped open with a few others as the man stared in fear

“Try to catch her mate again and I will crush you.” I said. “My team and all the legendaries including me are off limits when I am around. Am I understood.”

He nodded nervously before I looked as Lance’s face filled with confusion.

“After this battle that thought will be answered.” I said.

“Don’t do that.” He said, making me smile, then he tossed a Pokeball to the nearest opening, revealing a Haxorus.

The event of the girl that that kidnapped the boy I saved in Alola flashed into my head.

“Calm honey, I’ll tell my cousin about her.” Jenny said, making me look to her as the memory faded with sparks forming around me.

“Sorry.” I said as I took a deep breath. “I’m not a fan of criminals like her. Let’s take this battle into a larger environment. Fans included. Please tell me now if you do not like heights.”

No one spoke up before I flew up into the sky, making everyone lift off with me as everyone gasped, then looked at me in disbelief.

“Oh, now this is good.” Lance said with a chuckle. “I am definitely going to enjoy this battle.”

Once I was about a half mile in the sky, someone whined.

“Don’t go any higher.” She whined. “I’m starting to get butterflies.”

“Thank you for telling me that.” I said as I made everyone stop. “You may walk around but only within five hundred meters since no Pokemon move can go that far as Joy said.”

Lance stomped down, making a huge box barrier flicker all around us with a ripple.

“Okay that was cool.” He said, making me giggle with a few.

“You will be released after the battle.” I said. “So please enjoy the show.”

Everyone spread out with some difficulties as some couldn't grasp that they were walking on an invisible barrier. Once they were out of the way, I looked to Haxorus.

“Battle commence.” I said. “Ice Beam.”

“Earthquake.” Lance said. “Wait how does that work?”

I smiled as the fissure of energy appeared and cracked under mew, making her gasp as she sank into it before moaning while her face filled with discomfort, then she was spat out while the energy faded.

“Okay?” He said in confusion.

“Don’t think about it.” I said. “It will only make your head hurt.”

“Yes, I see that.” He said as a few chuckled before Mew shot a beam at Haxorus, freezing him solid.

“How are you so lucky with the side effects.” Gary whined, making me look at him before I smiled.

“Don’t know.” I said. “Why are you here?”

“To see your defeat.” He said, making me chuckle.

“Maybe.” I said. “Ice Beam.”

Sorry not happening.” Lance said as he called back Haxorus, then sent out Kingdra before Mew shot her ice beam at her, making her shrug it off.

“Great, another tank like my mother-in-laws.” I grumbled, making Lance chuckled.

“She did learn from the best.” He said with another chuckle.

I took a deep breath as I looked to Mew.

“What is your choice, stay and fight or swap in to fight another time?” I asked.

“Swap.” She said. “I’m not feeling quite lucky.”

Lance chuckled with his Pokemon, making me look back before Ribbons jumped forward.

“Okay, Last Resort.” I said.

“Flash Cannon.” Lance said.

“Aw shit.” Ribbon said, making Lance chuckle with his Pokemon, then he focused harder as he started to from his orb and launch it at his opponent

“Damn what speed of charging.” Lance said as Kingdra flew to the ground and didn’t get up. “The fuck!”

“Language sir.” The reporter said. “You are on Live TV.”

“Right, sorry.” He said, making me smile from his embarrassment. “How is that possible?”

“Pixilate.” I said.

“Aw come on.” He whined, making a few giggle as I sent a pulse at Kingdra. “Hay don’t attack my Poke...”

He stopped talking as he watch his Pokemon get up before he looked at me in disbelief.

“Are you that busy to not know how I work?” I asked.

“Yeah, kinda am.” He said with exhaustion and discomfort on his face. “Ever since the others were killed, it was battle after battle and Security had to close the place up each night so I could get some sleep.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” I said softly.

“No honey, it’s okay.” He said in worry. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I banished the Leader of the cult into my prison, so I will never lose control from his actions again.” I said.

“Okay.” He said in confusion.

“I’ll tell you after the battle.” I said. “Sent out your next Pokemon.”

He nodded before looking to his Kingdra.

“Sit back and watch the battle sweetie.” He said, making her smile as she flew into a wall, making a ripple appear.

“That’s far enough honey.” He said with a giggle as he stared at it in confusion. “This is a cage fight and we can’t leave until the fight is won.”

“Nope, not in a fighting Pokemon match.” I said, making him chuckle as he looked at me.

“Oh I so do miss getting a break to watch them smash each other senseless.” He said. “Won quite a bit in bets too.”

He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, making Hydreigon appear.

“Why do you have something that mindlessly attacks children on the street?” I asked. “And why did you send something that has extra super effective out. Are you that tired.”

“Yeah, he tends to do that when he’s over his limit.” Mitch said.

“Well not today.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, making him gasp as he stared out.

“Wow, much better.” He said, making everyone giggle. “But my mistake stays."

“It's not the same one that attacked me sis.” Agatha said. “This one don’t have a scar across its neck.”

“I know, but still.” I said. “It has no brains.”

“Only the side heads honey.” Lance said with a smile.

“Whatever.” I said. “Take him out quickly with Last Judgment before he goes on a rampage.”

“Fire Blast, don’t let my exhaustion be the end of you.” Lance said, making Hydreigon nod and send out the blast of fire, but Ribbons rolled out of the way.

“Nice reflexes.” Lance said with a smile, making Ribbons smile before he shot his orb, hitting Hydreigon in the chest, making him fly to the ground.

“Damn.” Lance said as Hydreigon didn’t get up. “So needed that move to hit and take him down.”

I sent a pulse at Hydreigon, making him get up and move to Kingdra.

“Salamence, your turn.” Lance said as he threw a ball.

“Haven’t seen one of your kind out of the TV.” I said.

“Careful honey, he’s another tank.” My mom said, making Lance chuckle.

“Yeah, loved how you raged with him after taking out half your team before you finally took him down.” He said, making Salamence smile.

“Fine we go strong again.” I said “Last Resort.”

“Earthquake.” He said. “We need to take him down and make up for my mistake.”

Salamence stomped on the ground, making ribbons fall into the energy before being spat out, but he endured with a sliver as I noticed Luka's Focus Sash was on him,

"Why do you have that honey." I asked. "That belongs to Luka."

"Luka knew he wouldn't be able to battle this round so he let me borrow it after your mom told us what he uses on Pokemon. Ribbons said, making me nod.

He sent out his orb, making Salamence go flying, but he landed on his feet with a flap of his wings, then stared in exhaustion and looked to be starting to worry.

“Good endurance.” He said as he pulled out a Full Restore and threw it at him. “Here, don’t worry if you fail.”

Salamence ate the bottle.

“Okay, that’s not how it works.” I said, making Lance chuckle.

“Just give it a second.” He said. “He chews unlike most Pokemon.”

“Really, teach my team please.” I said, making everyone giggle. “i can’t seem to teach that one.”

A second later he perked up.

“Okay, whatever floats your boat.” I said, making my mom giggle. “Same move.”

“You heard her, same move.” Lance said, making Salamence smile before he made ribbons fall into the energy.

“Damn.” Ribbons moan as he got to his feet, then his chest fell to the floor as he started to drag his face into the barrier.

“You’re done honey.” I said as I sent a pulse at him. “You don’t need to over work yourself.”

He whimpered before he walked to my side.

“Why are you whimpering?” I asked. “You just one shotted his tank and Hydreigon. Now someone else has to one shot this other tank.”

“Yeah, so not happy about that.” Lance said. “I really need to get more breaks if I made a fatal mistake that might cost me this match.”

Mew flew into view, making me smile as I stroked her back.

“Good luck.” I said. “Ice beam, don’t miss and you will take him down.”

“So not good.” Lance whined.

“Why is that?” I asked.

“All the rest of his Pokemon are extra super effective facing ice.” My mom said. “Don’t let your guard down, he’s still a tank if my ice barely did anything.”

Lance chuckled.

“Crunch.” Lance said.

“Oh so not good.” Mew said, making him giggle.

“Sorry Sweetie, I need you to go to sleep now.” He said, making a few chuckle.

Mew shot her beam at Salamence as he flew towards her, making him perform a barrel roll before snatching her out of the sky and sent her flying into a barrier. Once she it the ground she didn’t get up.

“Damn.” Mew moaned. “What a critical.”

“Thank you Salamence.” Lance moaned. “You're a lifesaver.”

Salamence chuckled as he flew back to his side as I sent a pulse at Mew.

She started to float, making me gasp I noticed her foot was bent out of shape.

“No don’t over charge me!” She yelped as I sent a pulse at her, making her moan as her foot healed itself.

“Damn it.” She whined as she started to fidget. “Can you release me and my mate?”

“Yep.” I said with a giggle as I touched both of them. “Good luck and I’ll meet you home.”

They disappeared as I looked to my opponent to see them staring in disbelief

“How do you know teleport?” Lance yelped.

“After the battle.” I said.

“Right.” He said as he nodded. “Forgot.”

“Shade your turn.” I said. “Use Dazzling Gleam and don’t let him bite you.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Lance said. “I don’t have to use Bite when I can use Crunch.”

“Smart ass.” I said, making him giggle with everyone.

Shade stepped forward before getting really bright, making everyone moan as they covered their face.”

“So hate this move.” A woman whined before Salamence roared. “Why does it have to be so bright?”

Once the glow faded, Salamence still stood.

“Freaking tanks.” I growled, making Lance chuckle just as Salamence took flight.

Gangar looked to the barrier.

“The hell, how can I not go through this?” He asked, then looked to Salamence before diving to the ground as Salamence soared over him and slammed into a barrier with a roar.

“Damn that hurt.” Salamence whined.

“Sorry about that Salamence.” I said with a giggle. “And shade, nothing, but a few moves can go through the move Protect.”

“Oh that’s right.” He said. “I forgot it was your version of that move.”

“Why are you sounding like you are saying you are a Pokemon.” Lance asked.

“That’s because I am.” I said.

“What!” He yelped in confusion.

“I’ll show you later.” I said with a sigh, making his face fill with worry. “Don’t worry about me.”

He nodded as he looked to Shade.

“Try again.” He said.

“Same move.” I said, making Shade start to shine before Salamence roared.

“So not good.” Salamence moaned as he struggled to take off into the sky.

“Damn it, your done buddy.” Lance said, making me send a pulse at him before he flew to his partners.

Lance threw out his Pokeball, revealing a Flygon.

“Oh another Pokemon I haven’t seen out of the TV.” I said.

“Same move.” I said.

“Earth Power.” Lance said as Shade started to glow, making a moan from Flygon fill the air, but he didn’t go down.

“Damn these dragons and stubbornness to go down easy.” I said.

“I know what you mean.” My mom said, making Lance smile just as the ground shot out hot steaming energy.

“Okay, how does that work?” Lance asked.

“I’m attacking my Pokemon.” I said. “I can’t mimic Ground moves with no ground. Well, that I know of at least, so I made all your ground moves hit by attacking them with my energy.”

He stared at me with even more confusion.

“That’s why I said don’t think about it.” I said with a smile, then looked to shade to see him down. “Sorry buddy.”

“Its fine.” He said as I sent a pulse at him, making him get up and walk to me. “I know I probably wouldn’t survive the real one either.”

I looked back.

“Looks like we might be failing this one.” I said.

“Not even close.” Entei said as he leaped out. “I will not let you fail that easy.”

“Alright, use Solar Beam.” I said as Lance stared at me in confusion.

“Earth Power.” He said softly as Entei stared to focus his beam in his mouth.

My energy hit Entei, making him moan as he staggered, then started to show desperation in his face as he stayed standing, then shot a beam at Flygon, taking him to the ground before he fell to the ground himself.

“Damn it.” Entei moaned.

“Good try.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, making him stand up and walk to my side and rubbed his head into me. “i love you too. Sorry for not knowing how to weaken my power.”

He nodded as I looked to Flygon to see him getting up.

“Are we surrendering?” I asked.

“No way.” Striker said as he stepped up in front of me. “My speed has to be faster than his.”

“Then use Brave Bird.” I said, making him leap up and soar at Flygon, taking him to the ground.

“Damn, what speed!” Lance yelped. “We still good buddy?”

“Just peachy.” Flygon said as he got up.

“Good, use Earth Power.” Lance said.

Striker sighed as he shoulders slunk down before my attack took him down.

Lance’s face filled with worry as saw my face when he didn’t get up.

“Honey, tell me your secret.” He said.

“No thanks.” I said. “I will be disqualified if I do.”

“Then I have no choice to disqualify you if you are breaking the rules.” He said. “Now show me and let me decide.”

“As you wish.” I said and changed into my true form, making several people gasp as he stared in shock. “I am a Pokemon. The goddess of Pokemon all due to the crystal Lugia found and gifted to me, taking my humanity from me and changing me into Arceus to be his mate. I’m happy to take that role now that I know I can do good in this world, but I am no longer a trainer to the Pokedex, making that be the rule I am breaking.”

His face softened to sorrow as he nodded.

“so your saying that your life as a trainer was taken before it even started.” He said.

“No, I had about a few months of being a trainer.” I said. “A few days ago is when I lost my humanity, I think, I don’t really know when really. Am I disqualified like I assume?”

He stared at me, then looked to the people before the crew.

“I don’t know.” He said. “This never happened before. I’ll let the spectators decide.”

We looked to them to see them staring in disbelief before someone threw an Ultra Ball at me, making a barrier hit me.

“None of that!” lance growled, then looked at me in disbelief. “Who caught you?”

“A cult, but I killed the person that caught me, making me give ownership to my husband I got engaged with before the changes, but just recently married hims since I fear that is also going to be taken away.

“Like hell that is.” Mitch growled. “I met you way before you found that fucking crystal that took your dream away.”

“Language.” The reporter said, making him look at her before taking a deep breath.

“Enough, that’s an issue that might be dealt with in the future.” I said.

“Right, voting is the priority.” Lance said. “Who thinks she need to be disqualified?”

Everyone stared at me, but didn’t make a vote, making Lance open his mouth to speak, but the man that tossed a ball raised his hand before lance grunted a sigh as a few more people raised their hand.

“Damn it.” Lance thought as nearly half of the people raised their hand. “Please don’t do this to her.”

“Put your hand up.” The man that threw a ball up said to a girl, making her look at him before shaking her head with disbelief on her face.

he glared at her, making her sighed in shame as she raised her hand, making it one vote pass half.

“Damn it.” Lance said with a sigh as he looked at me. “Sorry honey.”

“It’s fine.” I said as I lowered everyone to the ground, then sent out a healing shock wave to heal or energize everyone. “Time to go guys.”

I looked to my mom.

“Good luck mom.” I said as she stared out in distress, making her look at me, then nod before hugging me.

“See you in about a day.” She said.

I lifted my team up as she let me go before starting to fly home.

“Take us with please.” The reporters said, making me lift them up and place a box around everyone.

I walked to the center as I laid down as my box flew. My team walked to me and hugged me before the ones that didn’t participate came out of their balls and joined them.

“Looks like we are needed somewhere else.” The reporter said as she sent out her Charizard. “Can you let us free?”

“There is no roof this time.” I said, making them fly away.

Once we got home, I hovered in the sky while letting my team go to the ground, then stared at my house, wondering what should I do now now that my journey has came to an end. A few days of thinking in that same spot, my Pokemon started to worry about me, making me move for them before they made me eat. Once I finished, I decided to be a mother and raise my daughter until she was wanting to go on her own as a trainer, making me give her the warning that the same disqualification could happen to her, but she went anyways as she didn’t care. Now that I was out of things to do, I decided to do what I planned to do and take my team around the world while protecting the innocent, but soon found out some people didn’t like the vote that was forced onto me and refused to allow my dream come to an end by challenging me to a battle. The End

A request has been made, making me add a third book that is called Daughter of Arceus. thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
